Tale of Z
by Anime93
Summary: There's the good guys. The bad guys. The ones in between, and some who just live for the thrill of battle. Changes and divergences. Battles that transcend time. Monologues, and a good few energy blasts. For anyone who is curious about pairings... OCxKrillin. GokuxChiChi. VegetaxBulma. YamchaxOC. RaditzxLaunch. JeicexZangyaxOC maybe, possibly, I won't say for sure, have fun guessing
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking... How can I write a DBZ story with Goku having an older sister by a half hour? I thought and thought and I couldn't think of much. It's been done so many times, understatement. But this is fan fiction and the imagination runs wild. So I wasn't precisely sure how to do this, how to make her character stand out and not get the "mary sue." So I'm doing a one shot. Celera is her name and unlike goku her memory wasn't lost. Will she be a complete savage, not exactly that gets old quick saiyans kill, kill, kill, how redundant.

"Goku!"

Celera ran towards the small house located in the middle of no where her tan feet stammering the grass as she charged head long with a big grin on her face. She wore a bright red gi with a black sash, the top came up just above the bottom of her rib cage exposing her toned stomach. Her wild hair flapped as the wind violently gusted passed her. It had been a good three years since she last seen her brother both parting ways after the 23rd martial arts tournament.

"Celera?" Chi Chi peeked her head out of the door. Her hair up in a loose fitting bun letting her bangs and several strands dangle. She was surprised to see her sister in law, after she flew off with Kami the wife never thought she'd see her again.

"Hey Chi." Celera greeted her skidding to a halt kicking up grass in front of her. Chi Chi blinked nervously a couple of times. Celera glanced at her feet dusting the dirt off with a blank expression.

"You're as energetic as ever." Chi Chi said with a small smile. "If you're looking for Goku and Gohan they went to Roshi's for the reunion. If you leave now you can catch up." She said with a polite smile. Celera scratched the top of her head, stretched, yawned, and then scowled. A normal person would be shocked by the gestures, but Chi Chi knew this woman since she was thirteen, she was used to it by now. Kind of. "Urm, I thought you'd rush off to see Goku and Gohan?" She asked with a hint of suspicion.

"No way, I'm not going by that nasty old pervert!" Celera said indignantly folding her arms under her breasts huffing quietly. "The last time I seen Roshi he just grabbed my ass, then tried to grab my boob!" Celera exclaimed her face turning bright red. Chi Chi looked warily at the woman before smiling uneasily.

"Well, I am proud of you for making the adult decision." Chi Chi said. "Since you're not doing anything, how about you come in for a snack?"

"That sounds great!" Celera said making her way into the home. She gave the place a once over it was fully furnished with a TV. She nearly choked in surprise, Chi Chi and TV? It'd poison poor Gohan's mind! She looked at a large couch on the side of the room and a recliner in the center. The kitchen was spacious with a complete stove. Celera's stomach began to grumble in agreement catching the aroma of something tasty. "What's ya cooking Chi?" She asked sitting down at the table.

Chi Chi walked to the pot with a large bowl, she grabbed the spoon stirring the contents for a few minutes before scooping out at least five dumplings. She repeated the process three times filling the bowl up to the top. Believe it or not she ate as much as Goku. Chi Chi set the steaming bowl down on the table, Celera's eyes watered and got really big. "This smells so good!" Chi Chi smiled lightly as she watched Celera dig in.

It was nice this... It reminded her of the old days when they were younger. They were pretty close, being the only female fighters and all. It felt like a lifetime ago now she had a kid, and settled down as a housewife. While Celera continued her training on the lookout under Kami's tutelage. "Celera, out of curiosity why did you decide to visit today? Not that I'm ungrateful for your presence but..." Chi Chi trailed off letting the question linger in the air.

Celera swallowed in one big gulp in a Goku fashion wiping her mouth with her arm. "Well, Kami said that some evil energy is coming to earth and I should spend time with my loved ones instead of train." She said honestly plopping another dumpling in her mouth leaning back in the chair. Chi Chi looked at her questionably. "I wanted to see you again, it has been a long time." Celera said sincerely.

"It has. Thank you." Chi Chi said with a warm smile. Living in the mountains got old and boring. Though she wouldn't complain about her life she couldn't be happier. It would be nice for someone to visit though, would it kill Krillin to come over just once? Well maybe, she was known for her spitfire temper.

"Sure thing Chi. So what have you been up to while I was gone?" Celera asked leaning forward on the table with her arms looking at Chi Chi curiously. Being alone in the mountains had to have gotten boring, but the same could be said in her case. Kami's lookout wasn't exactly fun, she was on a schedule training, eating, meditating to control her instincts, eat, and train again. It got old quick and if it wasn't for the training she'd fly right off that place. "I mean, you and my brother are married now..." Celera slowly smirked when she seen Chi Chi's cheeks turn red. "To think he thought it was a type of food." Celera said with a sigh shaking her head helplessly.

"Yeah, he was quite ignorant back then." Chi Chi said remembering it like it was yesterday. She perked up looking at Celera with shining eyes. "How about you, you must be a head turner. Surely you've found someone by now."

"Well... Uh, no exactly. Yamcha is on and off with Bulma. Tein that's just weird, and Krillin is just a goofball." Celera said bluntly. She read romances thanks to Chi Chi, but her life was anything but a romantic tale and the three mentioned weren't exactly her prince charming. One was a player, the other was stoic, and the other was indecisive. "And I'm on the lookout most of my time anyways so I have no time for it." She said nodding her head slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Chi Chi said with slight disappointment. She really wanted Celera to find a good man, but she doubted there was any man on earth that was capable of handling her. It was too much to ask for at this point in time.

"We can't rush these things." Celera said resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she let out a quiet sigh. "I have to ask, is the drape the same as the mane?" Celera asked raising her eyebrow. Chi Chi blinked hard looking at her quizzically.

"Come again?"

Celera laughed quietly. "My brother, his hair, is it the same..."

"Okay!" Chi Chi exclaimed face bright red.

"I guess that's a yes." Celera said in between her spouts of laughter. She knew she was horrible but damn it was funny. "I just had to ask, I know he's my younger brother and all but I didn't see him..."

"Ok!" Chi Chi shook her head stiffly. Celera was just lude, crude, and what she said was completely uncalled for. But then her stomach settled into a knot as she remembered what her sister said when she first came. "So this dark energy, what about it?"

Celera didn't mean to but she rolled her eyes. It wasn't directed at Chi Chi, but at Kami. She had been meditating when him and Mr. Popo came out of no where disturbing her self reflection. Normally she was up for the adventure, but meditating was always a key point to her training. It kept her instincts and blood lust tamed. "I don't know Chi. To be honest. Kami just told me I should visit my loved ones and there was a dark energy heading for Earth." Celera explained, she really went to look around half of the world to before she came to Chi Chi's what a waste of time that was. Maybe Kami was finally going senile.

That didn't help Chi Chi in the least. "I don't like the sound of that what if this evil... Monster goes after my Gohan?"

Celera opened her mouth to speak but clamped it shut until her lips formed a thin line. "W-what is this?" She asked fear in her voice. She wasn't afraid of anything, but this energy, it was so dark and massive it coated the very air she was breathing. Chi Chi looked at her with worry, it wasn't often she seen Celera get so wound up.

She didn't dare to ask, but worry and grief consumed her. "Celera?"

"What power..." She whispered quickly rising to her feet running towards the front door. Damn it why did Chi Chi have to jinx it? Why did Kami have to be right? Why was such a filthy thing traveling to earth, she'd find out, but first. She looked back at her sister in law hot on her heels. "Chi, you can't come." She said firmly pushing her back into her house gently.

"B-but my gohan!" She said near tears.

"Coming with will only put him in more danger, if he's in any." She quickly pacified before Chi Chi had an all out nervous breakdown on her. She wasn't Bulma, she couldn't deal with Chi Chi having a mini stroke. Chi Chi eyed Celera's tail which twitched violently finally it uncoiled itself from her waist flicking angrily at the tip. "I won't let anything happen to him." Celera said in a steely voice. Chi Chi's nerves and thoughts went a thousand miles a second. She noted Celera's tail, she wanted to hope. But she just had a bad feeling deep in her gut.

"Please be careful." Chi Chi said resisting the urge to hug her. Celera nodded with a hard look before flying into the air a purple aura enveloping her entire body as she streaked away from the mountains fading into the sky before twinkling from sight. Her heart skipped a beat, Chi Chi stared in the direction Celera was flying in, it was right where Goku and Gohan were, she wanted to empty the contents in her stomach, her nervousness made her jitter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on a farm land far from Kame House, and the Son House a lone space pod crashed into the soil of the earth impacting with a crater at least thirty feet deep. Steam guzzled out of the many holes in a loud hiss, slowly the door opened up hitting the ground with a thud. A tall man with extremely long hair stepped out his facial features sharp. He has a muscular build a red band tied on his left leg and left arm, a green scouter covering his left eye, he wore a strange alien type armor that was brown and black with shoulder guards protruding out to the sides. He began to slowly levitate landing just outside of the edge of the crater scowling as he looked around his surroundings. "What's this?" His voice filled with contempt and malice.<p>

"Kakarot should've already conquered this world. Why is everything... Still everything!?" He asked sharply to no one in particular venting his disgust and anger to the wind. His scouter began to beep wildly measuring a power heading straight towards him from the east. "Power level of 800?" He asked a hint of far in his voice. "Impossible." He quickly deduced his scouter was on the brink. Another few beeps alerted him to a power moving with great speed in the north several kilometers away from here. "Power level of four hundred and fifty..." He narrowed his eyes when another beep caught his attention his eyes flicked straight north a growl leaving the back of his throat. "Power level of four hundred and sixty..." He mused lifting himself in the air with a quick burst of ki. "That is Kakarot and Celera no doubt about it." He said with disdain before beaming forward at lightning speeds.

* * *

><p>Piccolo stood with his arms crossed over his chest staring into the barren wasteland of mountains. He trained himself to the bone every waking second to surpass those two. How could mere humans defeat him the son of the great King Piccolo!? It was madness, it wasn't supposed to happen he was untouchable! He tossed aside all of the human warriors without batting an eye lash but those two not only kept up with him move for move, but they also surpassed him. A smirk crossed his face as he reveled in his thoughts of hearing them scream again or blasting a hole through Celera's torso and Goku's shoulder.<p>

He had no doubts that he was the strongest person on the earth now. His claim of the world was all but secured. Nothing could get in his way. He felt his senses get smashed with a power, an unbelievable power with darkness to match its height. He turned around with a stony glare looking at the long haired man that should before him with a cocky smirk. "You're not Kakarot or Celera." He said narrowing his eyes in disgust.

"Kakarot? You must mean Goku, I know both of them, actually." Picclo said sharply turning completely around to face this strange man, his eyes darted to a brown monkey tail wrapped around his waist. His cape billowed in the gentle breeze making its way through the area. He never felt such a strong presence before, where did this man come from? He'd never seen him before, his hair vaguely reminded him of the long and wild haired Celera. Did he just appear? No he'd had sensed him the moment he did. "What do you want with them?"

The tall man snickered keeping his arms folded over his chest. "Although, it does not concern you. I have to speak with them about a certain task that they'd fail to complete. And depending on their answer I'll kill them." He stated cockily still holding that smirk. Piccolo narrowed his eyes, this man was cocky, too cocky for his own good. What made him so sure of himself, oh well it didn't matter. Goku and Celera were his to kill, only he would cause them pain!

"Then I won't let you pass. I've already claimed my stake at revenge on them and this planet. Having you here is like a blemish." Piccolo said snidely.

The newcomer chuckled lightly at the insult. He could appreciate this man for what it was worth. He was evil, callous and would walk over others to get what he wanted. He'd be a perfect addition to the Planet Trade perhaps. They could always use someone evil and powerful, Frieza was always hiring others to do his dirty work. "Normally I don't do this..." He said trailing off as he leveled a gaze with the caped Namekian.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

"Hehe, my name is Raditz. And I'm a Saiyan warrior sent here to... Collect. Normally I'd blast you into oblivion before I even started a conversation. But you're one of us, come with me join me and together we can take over this world, and then the universe." Raditz said putting his arms out to his sides with a crazy grin on his face. Piccolo studied the man, he could pick out a lie with little effort. This man wasn't lying, but he was a solo act. The son of the great King Piccolo was nobody's second! He sneered his nose up glowering at the wild haired man.

"I'm going to have to decline. You see, I've already claimed my stake on this world. And I'm not going to share any of it with you. And what the hell kind of name is Raditz, what are you a turnip?" Piccolo mocked.

"Why you!" Raditz growled clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white. "You will pay for insulting me green man! Prepare yourself!" The long haired man yelled clenching his fists tightly as he power began to climb. Piccolo looked at the man with the same stony glare his face impassive other than the deep scowl wrinkling his skin.

"It is you, who should prepare." Piccolo smirked darkly grabbing his right wrist, his eyes widened a fraction as veins bulged, energy circulated, and his power climbed up to dangerous levels. With a shout he released the burst of energy at near point blank range, Raditz's eyes widened as his scouter went on the brink wailing loudly.

"Impossible, power level of fourteen hundred, how could anyone match a Saiyan warrior-" his musings were cut short as bright yellow white consumed his vision. On instinct he reached his fist out punching the blast. It didn't give in the least the Saiyan felt like his arm was going to jam up, with another push he pushed the blast off to the side grimacing as it exploded against his left shoulder guard. Pieces and chips scattered across the ground some going as far as a mile out.

Piccolo straightened his posture chuckling darkly. "I guess that's it for him." He turned half way around when he caught the glimpse of a shadow in the smoke. So he wasn't so weak after all, maybe he'd have a little fun with this one. Raditz seethed angrily, his teeth clenched, the skin on his shoulder smoldering. His eyes twisted in anger and disbelief.

_"D-damn_ you I'll make you pay!" Raditz seethed glaring at the Namekian. Piccolo cracked his knuckles, moving his next to the side until he got a good pop.

"Then enough of your senseless talk, come at me!" He goaded taking his stance. Raditz didn't respond verbally, he responded with a charge forward, a punch aimed for the green skinned warrior's head. Piccolo moved his head to the side dodging the punch at the last minute. With a loud howl Raditz went on the attack throwing timed punches and kicks, Piccolo stepped back ducking over the arcing swings of the Saiyan warrior, he snapped his fist up aiming for his stomach, Raditz lifted his knee up in time blocking the blow, the ground rippled around them before cracking chucking little rocks through the air.

"Not as easy as you thought!" Raditz said with a smirk pushing the Namekian away going on the attack again.

* * *

><p>Celera and Goku sped towards the two clashing powers one on Nimbus the other flying. Goku narrowed his eyes seeing a dark cloud just over the horizon. "That's Piccolo for sure, but I can't make out that second power." Goku said.<p>

Celera looked at him with wide eyes. "N-no way that can't be string bean!" She shouted by accident. Goku looked at her for a moment as she composed herself. "How did he get that strong?" Goku furrowed his brows looking ahead again for a moment.

"I'm not sure, I guess he really wants to kill us." He answered sheepishly. "What's the plan?" He looked to his sister with a curious expression.

Celera's eyes narrowed, her thoughts wandering. A plan, a plan? Was there a plan, it was clear both her AND Goku were outclassed, while it was the dark power that just arrived on Earth the grasped their attention. Piccolo's was just... Unbelievable. Strength wasn't everything in a fight, it was a lot but not everything. She knew that from first had experience her wit and intelligence helped her conquer past foes that outmatched her. "Well, Piccolo can already sense us coming, so there goes the element surprise..." She trailed off rubbing her chin. "We'll need to use teamwork, when you or I find an opening take it."

"Simple enough." Goku nodded his head in agreement. "Now let's go!" He said in a low voice the Nimbus taking off at blinding speeds, Celera stayed by his side keeping up with little effort.

* * *

><p>Fist and forearm collided sending a ripple through the ground. Raditz slid back grunting through clenched teeth. <em>No! Damn it all no! <em>He roared mentally. This couldn't be he was a Saiyan, and this green skinned freak was matching his every move! How could a pathetic dirt clod like this planet house such a powerful warrior.

"Guess my luck ran out..." He mused wiping a trickle of blood from his lip.

Hehe, luck. Really you guys never surprise with me with a thousand excuses to why you're just weaker than I." Piccolo said snidely smirking for a moment.

"What was that?!" Raditz barked.

"Go on and on about Saiyan this, Saiyan that, the truth is you're just pathetic. Hanging onto something that's been lost for years, you aren't the strongest but the weakest." Piccolo said holding his smirk.

Raditz clenched his fists, flashbacks of his life on Planet Vegeta phased into his mind. Constantly being mocked for being weak by the so called elites, his pride torn, his honor taken. His own father disowning him. All of it rushed back with reckless abandon. "No!" His white aura flared around him whipping up dust and debris as he pushed himself as far as he could go. "I am not weak!" He roared, energy flared in both of his hands wisping the air in a violent wind as it shone a pinkish hue. Veins stretched across his arms, his eyes fixated on the being who dared to mock him. "Alright green man! Just try and stop this! Double Sunday!" His voice ran through the air deafened by the roar of the two blasts of energy tearing a gouge into the earth as they barreled for the Namekian.

"This isn't even a matter of trying! Piccolo shouted yelling at the top of his lungs, extending his arms forward, the two blasts hit with thunderous force his feet digging through the ground as he tried to stabilize himself, his hands slowly began to burn, his footing not becoming anymore balanced. _Guess I underestimated him, no matter. _Piccolo's eyes widened as he let out a shriek in one motion he heaved the two blasts up over his head sending them into orbit. Raditz tried, struggled to not gape his mouth, his signature move just tossed aside like a play thing, how...

"Now let me show you how it's done!" Piccolo shouted putting his index and middle fingers together placing them just on his forehead. Grunting, he charged his energy letting it flow like a wild river, slowly a blue cloud formed around his body as lightning surged around the two fingers, veins throbbed, and the ground pulsated from his output. Raditz took a step back shock washing over his face. "E-eighteen hundred, no way!" He yelled slamming his foot into the ground growling.

"Special Beam Canno-" Piccolo extended his arm forward, half way, he let out a strangled gasp, he glared to the side spotting Celera her first engraved in his right jaw. He had little time to yell or curse as he was flung to the side smashing through a mountain.

"That... Was too close." She breathed wiping the nervous sweat from her brow. She glanced around for a moment then looked behind her spotting the wild haired man, her eyes widened like saucers when she spotted the furry appendage wrapped to his waist. "Y-you have a tail?" She asked dumbfounded while her own flicked.

Raditz looked up above him spotting the spitting image of his father land beside her. "K-kakarot..." He breathed eyes wide in shock.

"Kakarot?" Goku turned around raising an eyebrow. "What's a... Kakarot?"

"And Celera... Wait what are you doing here!?" He asked walking towards them with an angry scowl. Celera and Goku looked at each other shrugging their shoulders. He let out a growl of frustration. "Well answer me!"

"I just saved your ass! The least you can do is speak to me with some manners!" Celera shouted indignantly. Raditz's mouth gaped open for a moment before it thinned back into a scowl. "I've lived here my entire life, with my brother Goku." She nodded to Goku. "Who are you and what's a Kakarot, is that another name for carrot?"

"Tell me did either of you hit your head when you were little?" He asked carefully looking at each of them in tow. Goku looked thoughtful for a moment scratching the top of his head in deep thought.

"It's hazy, but I do remember hitting my head, I was really young." He answered.

"And you?" Raditz turned to look at Celera folding his arms across his chest.

"No... I've always hard a problem with... Killing." She shuffled her feet looking at the ground with a guilty expression on her face.

"Just great, you two have been mingling with these earthlings!" Raditz spat in disgust. "You brother were sent here on a mission to eradicate all life!" He turned to look at Celera. "You aren't even supposed to be here, you were sent to Namek!"

"Namek?" Celera blinked hard looking at her brother for clarification but he looked just as confused if not more than she was. Raditz felt anger bubble, stemming from his annoyance. These two were a disgrace, what the hell have they been doing! Learning to tie their shoes!

"I didn't come here to give a history lesson, but I'll keep this short. My name is Raditz and I am a Saiyan warrior one of the last in the universe. You two are my younger siblings, the spitting image of our father and mother. We Saiyans are planet brokers we travel world to world wiping out all traces of life then we put the planet on the market, whoever pays more gets the planet. You Kakarot were sent here as an infant to do just that." He turned to Celera. "And you were sent to Namek, how did you wind up on this dump?"

"I have another brother?"

"I have a brother?"

Celera and Goku looked at each other their eyes wide. Goku furrowed his brows looking at the newcomer. "Well, my name is Goku. I don't go by this Kakarot you call me by. And second I would never destroy innocence for a selfish reason such as that, I can't be related to a pirate like you!"

Celera stared at Raditz with wide eyes. Her instincts were tamed to some extent thanks to Kami, her memories were all but a blur. But... There was no other way to explain why they both had tails. "R-raditz..." She gulped.

"Huh?" Goku looked at her.

"Good, I see you haven't lost your memory like our dear old baby brother over here." Raditz said coolly with a smirk.

"Look, even if we are brothers. Me or Celera would never harm innocence!" Goku said with finality. Raditz turned to look at Celera with a hard stare. "Is that true? You just said you always had a problem with killing."

Celera felt incredibly nervous all of the sudden. This topic didn't sit well with her. Those were memories of a lifetime ago, she was different so much different than these earthlings, than her own brother. "I-I killed before... Yes." She nodded meekly. "But, I'd never wipe out the people of this planet, I have friends and family." She said resolutely staring at him with a hard gaze the same as Goku's. Raditz looked dumbfounded for a second before he hissed in absolute revulsion.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing... You two are so... Soft a disgrace to our race! Defective!"

"Don't call us defective!" Celera screamed beating her brother to the punch by just a second. The sound of a rock smacking the ground alerted them to a presence. His presence. In a flash of light Piccolo erupted from under the debris his cape torn exposing the weighted plates, his turban nearly shredded just hanging off of his head. Goku looked between his sister and Raditz, it couldn't be. He couldn't have a brother there was no way, but they both had tails... And their hair was almost the same.

"While I don't believe every word you say. I do believe you are our brother, so I'll help you." Goku said firmly turning to face Piccolo.

The namekian traced his forearm over his mouth directing a murderous glare at Celera. "Always the shrewd one to take advantage of the situation." He said spitting out some blood.

"The feeling is mutual." Celera said back with equal hostility looking back at Raditz and Goku. "We can solve our... Family... Stuff later. Can we work together?" Goku smiled nodding his head without hesitation.

"Yeah."

"Raditz?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Alright!" Raditz relented giving his neck a good pop. "I'm game as long as I pound this green man."

"So confident when before you were just a sniveling mess." Piccolo quipped tossing his turban to the side, the turban hit the ground with a thud leaving small cracks. He smirked manically grabbing his shoulder guards and lifting his cape off smoothly in one motion tossing it aside. "Truth be told I was just warming up, you three together won't be much."

"We'll just see about that." Goku said angrily. "I don't get you Piccolo what you desire is wrong, but I'll always be a step ahead of you."

Piccolo frowned.

"That's funny coming from the person I blasted a hole through." Piccolo quipped pushing his knuckles down, cracking them.

"Don't get so high and mighty, it's three on one." Celera said scowling at her former enemy's child.

"It's not high and mighty, it's composure!" Piccolo snarled letting out a howl of fury as a blue aura blazed around his body shattering and cracking the ground beneath him throwing it out in every direction. Veins throbbed through his body, his power pulsating through every nerve, every cell, climbing to the surface with sheer ferocity. "Haaaa!" He screamed up to the clouds as a bright blue light blocked out the sun of the area blinding the three warriors for a few moments.

All the color drained from Raditz's face. "Power level of two thousand..."

"Now my revenge will be complete, then this planet will be mine. You two idiotic siblings should've known better than to challenge me after all of this time!" Piccolo yelled as the dust was cleared away from the space between them.

"We'll just have to see." Goku said with a confident smirk. Though he was on edge, the prospect of this battle was all to exciting.

"I'm going to knock you down a couple of pegs green bean!" Celera shouted glowering at him. She had enough of the quips, the insults, the time for talk was over. "Let's get going!"

_These two are insane! _Raditz thought, but he forced himself into his fighting stance despite all of the pain he was in. He had his pride and nobody would or could take that away.

"Good, good." Piccolo sad in mock applause. "It'll make it that much more better when I'm stomping your organs out!"

The ground chipped apart as the three Saiyans put on an incredible burst of speed closing the distance between themselves and Piccolo in less than a second. The Namekian smoothly got into his stance wit a sadistic smirk playing on his face. _Come on!_

And that's all leave me a review and tell me what you think for real leave anything, just review if you read this I need some feedback and opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

"You'd really help me, even though I've come here to recruit you and even kill you?" Raditz asked dumbfounded as he looked at his younger siblings.

"Well, you said you're our brother. So I can't let you fight alone." Goku said with a small smile turning to look back at him.

"And, besides Piccolo needs to be put back into his place. He maybe strong, but he can't take all of us." Celera said with a small smirk.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Is that what you think. You, your idiotic brother, and turnip over there are as good as dead!" Piccolo said snidely smirking when he seen Raditz glower at him.

"I was hoping you'd be smarter than your father, I guess stupidity runs in your family Piccolo. My brother hit his head and he's smarter than you." Celera quipped.

"Shut up! I've heard enough of your bullshit Celera!" Piccolo howled in fury exerting some of his ki to prove his point. "I would've killed this long haired scum if you never showed up. You've been a thorn in my side long enough!"

"And you've been a pain in my ass long enough!" Celera shot back frowning and puffing her cheeks out. "You stupid green bean!" Goku looked at her with small frown. "What?" She looked at him blankly before groaning exasperatedly. "I am twenty three and your older sister I can say ass if I want!"

"Oh no it wasn't that I was just wondering when we get to fight!" He said with a grin.

"My siblings... Are crazy." Raditz muttered shaking his head. It was just like seeing his parents all over again. "As much as I'd like to listen to him and you sister banter back and forth, I am on a tight schedule."

"For once we can agree on something." Piccolo said snidely taking his stance. "I don't know what I'll enjoy more stomping the hole I put in your shoulder Goku, breaking your legs Celera, or blasting you into oblivion _Raditz._"

"Shut up!" Celera shouted her anger bubbling to the surface in the form of a purple aura. "You won't lay a hand on them!"

"I'd have to agree with her Piccolo I can't let you take out your hatred on anyone else." Goku said sadly taking his own stance.

"While I'm not sentimental I'm going to grind you into mulch, green man." Raditz smirked taking his stance.

Piccolo cackled darkly. A small chip blemished the ground and they forces charged at one another. Goku took the lead while Celera flanked left and Raditz flanked right. Goku made the first swing but missed as Piccolo swayed his head to the side he didn't have time to react deftly dodging a high kick from Celera. They sped across the grass attacking and defending, Raditz phased into sight behind the Namekian warrior aiming a chop for the base of his neck. At the same time Goku threw a punch and Celera threw an elbow, Piccolo smirked snatching them by the wrists throwing them off to the sides, they had little time to react as their world began to spin, Piccolo whirled around gripping Raditz's wrist feeling his bones creak under his pressure. "Is that all you can!?" He yelled. Raditz winced slightly his wrist was going to break soon if he didn't think of something. He focused his ki into the center of his gripped palm a smirk creasing his face as he seen Piccolo gasp in shock. "SATURDAY CRUSH!" He shouted unleashing the golden torrent of ki at point blank range. Piccolo's yell was deafened by the roaring explosion that followed shortly after.

"That'll teach you." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Heh, you're weaker than I thought." Piccolo said mockingly, Raditz's eyes bolted open seeing the shadow submerged in smoke. _No way! _He screamed mentally taking a step back.

"A good attack, but he was expecting that." Celera pacified as she landed a few inches to his side glaring into the smoke. "But, that should've worked, just how strong did he get over the span of five years?!" She hissed in irritation. She thought of sending a blast at point blank range but that'd just waste her energy.

"We'll find an opening and then hit him our hardest." Goku said confidently landing a few feet in front of them. "Me and Celera know him better than anyone else. Little tricks won't work we just need to hit him hard."

"By all means try, and keep trying!" Piccolo cackled walking towards them with his arms outstretched. "You're forgetting I know you two better than anyone else, it was you who killed my father, denied my revenge, and pushed my plans back five years. Not again!" Piccolo gritted his teeth pushing his power as high as it could go. "This time you lose!"

"Time for that plan." Raditz shouted over the roar of the wind. Celera and Goku nodded before darting off in different directions, Raditz charged forward. He had enough of this green creature he mocked him and sit on his pride, he'd teach him a lesson and then squash his little head! He aimed a kick low, Piccolo seen it coming moving to the side Raditz fired off a punch, Piccolo batted it aside before turning his head Goku's orange g flashing into sight with a elbow. The Namekian leaned back backhanding Raditz across the chest he let out a strangled gasp as his armor cracked from the force. Goku glanced at his brother scowling at his nemesis throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, Piccolo dodged and weaved between the blows with grace before blocking a knee aimed for his stomach with his own. The ground impacted as their limbs crashed together their teeth bared fighting for dominance. Piccolo smirked pushing his leg down easily he had a clear edge in strength, he reared his hand back whipping it forward.

His eyes widened, he felt air and just air no solid mass. He glanced to the side narrowing his eyes in on Celera who had his wrist gripped tightly. "You know you shouldn't get too cocky!" She tightened her grip summoning all of her strength as his feet left the ground. "And you shouldn't be so quick!" Piccolo snapped back gritting his teeth as his feet slammed into the ground, he let out a howl Celera's eyes widened in shock as she was lifted off of the ground and slammed face first into the ground. He had little time to celebrate as Raditz was upon raining blows from all directions with all of his strength. His lungs burned from the sharp breaths, tasting blood from the back of his throat he knew he had internal bleeding to some degree. But nobody did that to his sister! Piccolo smirked snatching both of his wrists in mid swing holding them in place. Goku slammed a fist into his ribs, Piccolo tensed in shock more than pain he released Raditz slamming a foot into his chest, whirling around to face Goku he shot a fist up aiming for the Saiyan's face, Goku deftly dodged trying to distance himself but Piccolo's foot shot up burying itself into his stomach.

Raditz struggled to catch his breath, the force of the blow knocked all the air from his lungs. He never felt this before, pain! Goku planted his hands into the ground springing to his feet stopping his tumble. Celera hissed in pain as blood dripped from the gash on he head missing eyebrow and going down the middle of her face. Piccolo glanced at them with an evil smirk playing on his face.

"You're going to pay for that!" Celera snapped. Whipping some of it away shakily standing to her feet.

"Am I?" Piccolo asked snidely. "You can barely stand up." He mocked walking towards her narrowing his eyes. "You, you killed my father." Goku leapt forward throwing a punch but Piccolo wasn't in the mood and batted him away like a fly with the back of his hand. "And your brother got in my way, humiliated me, and pushed my plans back!" He stood over her glowering. "Killing you will be my greatest pleasure first revenge then this planet..." Celera opened her mouth to speak but Piccolo grabbed her by the throat slowly lifting her off of the ground.

"Double sunday!" Raditz roared phasing into sight behind Piccolo, the Namekian's eyes widened fear glimmering for a moment as a strangled gasp escaped his lungs. Celera fell to her knees coughing violently massaging her throat.

"Nice save." She rasped. Raditz scowled for a second before nodding his head slightly looking ahead in the cloud of smoke. "This isn't doing anything, he's just toying with us!"

Celera winced at the statement. It wasn't directed exactly at her, but she felt pain... Not physical pain. "I'm. Going. To-" She clenched her fists seething quietly standing to her feet. She took a sharp breath as Goku landed near her looking between her and Raditz. "I have a plan."

"We're waiting." Raditz said.

"Someone will need to distract him, but if two of us charge an attack and fire it at the same time we may pull this out." He explained with confidence.

"And the off chance it doesn't work?" Celera asked with a raised eyebrow. Goku smiled sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. "Well I haven't thought about that."

"Typical." She rolled her eyes. "How much time do you need?" She asked looking at them intently. Goku hummed quietly in deep thought. "Two minutes should do, maybe less."

"About the same." Raditz replied.

"I'll buy time then." Celera said with resolve taking a few steps forward.

"But you're hurt!" Goku protested grabbing her shoulder. He wanted to beat Piccolo, they needed to beat Piccolo, but not at the cost of her life. Her life was more important! "I'll buy time."

"No." Celera shrugged out of his grasp looking back at him. "I have to do this brother. Just work on the Kamehameha I'll handle the rest." She said stubbornly wincing as fresh blood leaked from the gash.

"No." Goku growled glaring at Piccolo who looked worse for wear with some cuts on his skin.

"We have our mission, let's finish it." Raditz sternly walking towards his arguing siblings. "Celera can handle it we have our duty to fulfill, if we fail she dies and we all die." Goku felt conflicted he loved his sister, he didn't want her to die. They were both warriors, but he worried about her it was only natural. "Fine." He answered hesitantly letting go of Celera's shoulder.

"Be safe."

"As safe as a Saiyan can be." Raditz smirked, just a little.

Celera sprung off of her feet flipping forward several times before landing a few feet in front of Piccolo leaving small craters shaped to her feet. Piccolo stared at her with her stony glare a bloodthirsty smirk slowly creasing his face wrinkling his green skin. "What about the other two?" He asked snidely looking passed Celera. "Don't worry about them." She said firmly


	3. Chapter 3

Celera took her stance, lunging towards Piccolo at sub sonic speeds, she closed the distance between them in an instant with a thundering kick. Piccolo brought his forearm up blocking the blow with grit teeth, his feet dug trenches into the ground, he threw a kick, she threw a punch, the two began to darting across the ground moving at speeds untraceable to the human eye.

Goku gritted his teeth cupping his hands behind him. "Ka!" He exclaimed spurred on by his sister's efforts. Blue ki concentrated into the palm of his hands flashing violently. "Me.. Ha..." The sphere of energy expanded until it pressed against the skin of his palms. Raditz brought his right arm up his hand hovering over his head a pink energy began to crackle around it, he strained in focus, he was low on ki, this would be the last attack if this didn't work, they were all goners. Veins stretched on his muscular arm as his muscles bulged, he watched his sister and the green man going back and forth.

When she'd throw a kick he'd dodge or block, when he threw a punch she'd parry or deflect it going in for a counter strike. Celera was a master of the Turtle Hermit style having learned it, she used this to her advantage. Using fluid movements and strikes to get passed the Namekian's guard landing a few blows but nothing too major. Piccolo however, had a style to counter the fluid and flexible movements of the Turtle School with direct and ferocious strikes putting everything he had into them.

Celera leaned back watching the back of Piccolo's knuckles fly passed her nose just inches away from connecting. She narrowed her eyes leaping back to put some distance between them, Piccolo gave chase hyper extending his arms. The elastic like arms of the Namekian whipped through the air, nails bared, hands open ready to clamp down on her. Celera kept moving planting her hands on the grass and flipping back narrowly avoiding the appendages. "You're mine!" Piccolo snarled latching his nails into the dirt his arms retracted for a second before loosening, he shot towards Celera with a maniacal grin, he closed the gap of land between them holding his grin, Celera slammed her palms into the ground using her strong core she whipped her legs forward, Piccolo had little time to react as she slammed her insteps in his face.

He bit back a cry of pain feeling his bones give to her force. He opened his eyes seeing nothing but a blur, blinking hard he shook his head sharpening his vision. He spit out a wad a purple blood watching it splash over the grass with a scowl. There was no way she could be stronger than him, it wasn't possible. He knew he had an edge over her, several edges, he narrowed his eyes locking onto the wild haired woman with malicious intent. _She's skilled, very skilled. I underestimated her and she used my charge to catch me off guard, not again! _He mentally acknowledged.

"Ha!" Goku exclaimed louder as the sphere of energy grew brighter than before almost a hot white instead of a cool blue. He glanced at Raditz with intense eyes, his eyes flicked up to the gathering ball of energy in his brother's hand almost shocked by the strength of it.

Celera traded blows with Piccolo she used all of her body parts even her head, but Piccolo was matching her blow for blow and more. Her stubborn nature and will refused to let her just surrender, she didn't know why but she wanted to die in battle, not as a helpless ham. They continued trading blows, zipping across the grass kicking up dozens of loose strands as their blows collided. _This is getting bad. _Celera mused deftly dodging a blow by flipping to the side. She opted not to block his attacks anymore since they had too much strength behind them, she flipped and twirled at times launching herself several feet in the air to avoid the strikes, but Piccolo wasn't letting up. In fact he was pressing his advantage now.

_Damn it come on! Come on! _Raditz shouted mentally.

Celera gasped loudly while the air rushed out of her body leaving her to hyperventilate. Piccolo had his fist buried in her stomach pressing it until there was almost a budge in her back. With her oxygen sapped and her energy dropping she fell to her knees wrapping her arms around her stomach on instinct to dull the pain. She could only see a green blur below her and a purple one just above her, she struggled to stand up but her body wouldn't respond almost like it shut down. _No! _She shouted mentally willing herself shakily to her feet staggering back. "You never did know when to give up..." Piccolo snarled phasing into sight behind her latching onto her tail, in a quick motion he wrapped the furry appendage around her neck slowly constricting her airway. She closed her eyes focusing on the air she didn't have in her, she clawed and scratched at her tail trying to get it loose but the furry limb was imbedded against her windpipe.

"HA!" Goku shouted gritting his teeth, narrowing his eyes intently. He struggled with himself to drop this blast and help Celera the gash of her head was leaking fresh blood and it nearly covered her entire face. Her face, was starting to turn a blue and purple hue from the lack of oxygen, he could swear he seen her gasping thrashing around in Piccolo's grip. But he steeled himself, she was doing her part, he had to do his.

"Suffocation is too gentle for you..." Piccolo tightened his grip on her tail, Celera opened her mouth to suck in oxygen but found none. "I'm going to break your neck." He hissed with venom in his voice tightening his squeeze even more, by now her head was a bright blue slowly turning purple. She struggled to stay composed her nervous system was taxed to its limit sending the message of pain all the way to her finger tips and now sending a message to her lungs to force oxygen in, it was hard, extremely hard but she found her peace of mind. She couldn't feel her airway being closed more than what it was, only a peace and a sereneness. She cracked her eyes open seeing a blue light coalescing near her, she took a breath nearly gagging but got some oxygen down her windpipe. _Alright! _She puffed her cheeks out feeling something slowly burning away at the sensitive skin.

"Fire it now!" Raditz snapped.

"Wait!" Goku shouted abruptly.

Celera let out a strangled gasp opening her mouth, a black cloud escaped from her mouth as she gaped it open as far as it could go whipping her head from side to side. Piccolo grunted in pain releasing her from his death grip and leaping back. Celera dropped to the grass coughing violently sucking in as much air as she could not caring if she vomited or not. Piccolo seethed in pain as burns ripped at his green skin and began to shred his gi. "What was that?" Raditz asked looking at his brother.

"Her technique." Goku answered setting his jaw. "HAA!" He fired his arms forward, the blue sphere of energy ripping through the air at near sonic speeds kicking up large scale winds. It shot towards Piccolo tearing a trench in the green grass below as it closed the distance in the blink of an eye. Raditz frowned. "Saturday crush!" He roared throwing his arm forward, the pink ball of crackling energy shot forward at lightning speeds trailing behind Goku's blast by a few meters. Piccolo shook his head trying to rid the ash from his body, some got in his eye as well. His senses flared sharply, he lunged to the side to avoid the blast, his arm felt blistering, blistering with heat, he let out a cry of pain as two explosions rattled the ground around him and rang his ears he struggled to compose himself, the ash was still in his eyes, and he was sure he lost an arm or maybe both.

"Not... Too bad." Celera wheezed staggering to her feet looking at Goku and Raditz. "If I do say so myself." She grinned slightly.

"Not too bad?" Raditz questioned out loud, mostly to himself. His sister was nearly covered in blood and she was coming up with these retorts?

"He was too cocky for his own good." Goku agreed with a solemn nod. He looked at his sister with wide eyes. The color to her face was returning no longer a light purple, the fur on her tail was ruffled and matted, her hair was stained with red and matted to her shoulders, and she could barely stand up. "We need to fix you up." He said with slight concern.

"I-I'll be fine." She argued taking a few shaky steps towards them getting her balance back. She couldn't see straight still goku and her brother were fading, doubling, tripling, and blurring out from existence itself in her eyes. She could scarcely make out the spiky head of Goku and the long mane of Raditz, if it wasn't for their unique hairstyles she wouldn't know who was who. She shook her head coughing a few times as she sucked in heaving breaths of oxygen.

"You maybe soft... But you're tough." Raditz said with a small smirk of pride.

"And you're all dead!" A hoarse strangled voice shouted through the smoke. They turned to look at the person the voice belonged to, shock covered their faces even Goku's as they watched a battered Piccolo slowly and shakily step through the smoke. His entire left arm was missing purple blood oozed and dripped out from the wound. His right arm was partially gone purple blood dripped freely from the wound splashing the ground in large drops, his purple gi was completely shredded his torso exposed and his pants legs hanging on by several piece of torn fabric. His eyes were narrowed filled with contempt, rage, and hatred. "I hope you enjoyed that attack... Because it was the last one!" He shrieked as veins began to surge and bubble through his body. Raditz looked on with disgust mixed with shock as he watched the veins grow and something move inside of them. Goku and Celera gritted their teeth watching Piccolo shaking violently, they knew what was coming next. "HAAAAA!" Piccolo shrieked, an entire arm jutted from his left shoulder and hand an arm jutted from the stub on his right arm. Both were covered in green liquid, his fingers twitched violently as they meant the air, his nerves working overtime.

"W-What the hell!?" Raditz barked whirling to face Celera and Goku but they looked just as angry as he was, but they didn't look as shocked.

"Now. It's. Over!" Piccolo roared spit flying from his maw as he beared his canines. He lifted his hand, electricity started crackling, a yellow sphere slowly began to narrowed her eyes contemplating her next move, if she could. She could barely feel her legs and her vision was starting to blur. She wouldn't sit around and die without putting up a fight.

"Kiezan!" A voice shouted, deafening in the air around them. A split second later a large disc shot across the air screaming as it cut through the fabric of time itself. _What? _Piccolo shouted mentally, he barely felt the flare of energy but it was enough to make alarms go off in his head. He quickly cancelled his blast deftly leaping over the disc aimed to shred his legs. With a hiss, he landed back on the ground, his moccasins slamming into the grass. He looked to the side with murderous glee, up perched atop a mountain not even sixty feet away was a short and muscular man with a bald head, he had six dots on the center of his forehead, and wore the same gi as goku. Orange with a blue belt. He leaped into the air blasting towards them with a flare of his white aura, he landed on the ground looking at the three Saiyans.

"Krillin..." Celera said with a hint of relief.

"I'm not too late am I?" Krillin asked glancing back at them with a small smirk before whirling around to face Piccolo. His fists clenched in anticipation.

"No, good timing." Goku said wiping a stray path of blood from his mouth.

Raditz was shocked, almost mortified in shock. How could this one planet, this insignificant planet hold such powerful warriors. Even the weaker ones were on a different level, their energy manipulation was superior to his, not even their power. It surprised him-and made him mad. He closed his eyes as a rivet of images flashed before the black lids, children laughing at him, his father dismissing him. Were they right? He was weak- he was so weak his siblings and an earthing were fighting with him. He opened his eyes fists clenched at his sides, he took a stride forward. "Kakarot, Celera stand aside." He pushed passed them.

Raditz launched himself at Piccolo, screaming in rage. The battle, it could be seen, was not going his way. Piccolo jumped over Raditz's punch, he stumbled forward trying to recover his balance, then grunted in pain as he felt the impact of Piccolo's boot on the back of his head. His fist swung for Piccolo, he shook off the throbbing pain. But the Namekian grinned and raised a hand, palm forward, firing a beam of energy which exploded on contact rattling the ground, sending Raditz tumbling backwards.

Raditz forced himself to a stop in mid air, heaving a breath, he charged again. Blind to the consequences. Every hit he took just made him that much madder, and less likely to think of strategies. He launched a rain of blows, a piccolo dodged left to right, walking slowly backwards as Raditz's continued fury worsened his aim. After several seconds of back and forth, Piccolo got bored, and slammed his elbow into Raditz's neck. He followed up with a punch to the stomach, Raditz doubled over gasping in pain, Piccolo followed up with an uppercut, kicking him away and dashing around behind him before he could hit the floor, bringing Raditz's fall to a halt with his fist. They hung in mid air until Piccolo threw Raditz to the floor. The saiyan groaned in pain, tried to get up, but collapsed.

Piccolo slowly turned to Goku, Celera, and Krillin, who were watching in horror. "I'll finish turnip in a minute." He said striding towards them. Celera readied herself with her brother and friend for a fight they knew they couldn't win. "I've been waiting to fight you two for five years, so this "brother" of yours can wait." The ground began to shake as Piccolo focused his energy, making to charge the duo. He saw movement out the corner of his eye. He whirled around to intercept, but wasn't quick enough.

"Never.. Turn your back on your opponent! Raditz hissed. Leaping from behind, wrapping one arm around Piccolo's waist and the other around his neck. He grunted. "Especially if they belong to the deadliest warrior race in the universe!" He threw Piccolo over his shoulder, as he crashed onto the ground Raditz landed on top of him driving the tip of his knee into the center of Piccolo's back. He grabbed the sides of Piccolo's head smashing his face into the ground, the third time Piccolo lashed out with a fist, as Raditz flinched away, he used the lapse to leap to his feet. Raditz growled hurling ki blasts his way. Piccolo knocked them all away, hard pressed. The barrage continued, unrelenting like the anger bubbling inside of the long haired Saiyan, he kicked off the ground, hpvering several feet in the air, he began to charge an energy ball.

"That can't be good..." Raditz muttered, he launched himself to the side, running at superhuman speeds as the blast was released, rocketing towards him closing the distance in a heartbeat, with a smile of glee. He bent his knees leaping over, lifting his legs clear as the ball flew under them.

"Look out!" Goku yelled. He, Tein, and Celera fled, the ball slammed into the soil, detonating with amazing force. Raditz took a brief glance at the crater.

"That was too close..." He breathed wiping sweat from his brow. Piccolo phased into sight in front of him, punching him viciously into the ground. Raditz landed in a crumbled heap, the Namekian's eyes glowed bright red as two razor thin beams crashed into the scouter completely obliterating it in a cloud of debris. He flinched, twitching slightly as he struggled to move his battered body. "No... I will not... Be defeated like this..." His fingers left trenches in the dirt, he raised his head straining.

Piccolo landed on the ground in front of him. "Still fighting? You're tenacious, I'll give you that much." He cracked his knuckles. "But, you have to realize there's no way you can win, I'll exterminate you, like the insect you are." He moved to stomp down on Raditz's neck, but something collided with his face.

"Aagh!" Piccolo staggered back, raising his guard. "What the-" Goku stood between him and Raditz. A grim look on the Saiyan's face. With a chill, he realized he's seen this look before. In the memories he inherited from his father. This was Goku's face before they killed the original King Piccolo.

"You stay away from my brother!" Goku snapped, preparing himself.

"Ka...Kakarot?" Raditz rasped painfully. "Why? You rejected me-you said you'd never join me. "W-Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're family." The younger Saiyan replied. "And, Piccolo's a bigger threat than you."

Piccolo frowned, eyes narrowing. "What do you think you can do, Goku? You've seen my power. Not even this Raditz can stand up to me. What chance do you have?" Goku charged towards him, completely void of fear.

"I don't care how strong you are! I will stop you!"

Piccolo yelled. "You're welcome to try!" Goku had nearly reached Piccolo, he raised his hands to both sides of his head, closing his eyes.

"Raditz! I'll buy you time to recover! SOLAR FLARE!" He shouted. Piccolo anticipated the attack a second ahead, turning to face the opposite direction, shielding his eyes from the blast of blinding light.

"You think that's going to work!? I already-" Piccolo was interrupted as he seen Celera and Krillin in the same posture behind him.

"SOLAR FLARE!" They repeated in unison. Piccolo wasn't expecting it a second time, never considered a third time. And this time he was effectively blinded.

"AAH!" He roared in agony rubbing his eyes, painfully. "My eyes, damn you!" He howled in pain clutching his eyes again.

"Now, Celera!" Goku said jumping over next to Celera. Goku cupped his hands at his sides focusing his ki, as Krillin cupped his hands at his sides, focusing the bulk of his ki into his palms. Celera cupped her hands at her sides. "Super!"

"KA...ME...HA...ME..."

"HAAAAAAAA!" They shouted in unison, as a trio of beams, bright blue. Burst forth in a brilliant light, crashing into Piccolo sending shock waves out for miles around the landscape.

Raditz stared wide eyes, as he struggled onto his feet, shakily standing to his full height. "What the... They can focus their energy into one point-" a new determination came over him, and he stood up straight, shaking. "I... Am a Saiyan warrior... And I will not be beaten by this... Green creature! My amnesic, ill-trained long lost brother... And my ill-trained long lost sister, can stand up to fight..." He clenched his fingers. "Why shouldn't I!?" He strided forward, gaining confidence with each step. "Stand aside!"

"Huh?" Goku glanced around, seeing his brother on his feet. "Radtz, you okay?" Before Raditz could respond, and before Celera could make a retort, Piccolo appeared out of the dust cloud, looking worse for wear. He moved faster than the human could trace kicking Goku into the ground, he yowled in anger batting Krillin aside with the back of his fist.

"Enough!" Piccolo roared, charging energy around both hands. "Go ahead, just try and dodge..." He smirked. "If you don't think you're strong enough to survive that is."

"Are you deaf!? I am part of the most powerful race in the universe! Are you still calling me weak!?"

"Raditz! No!" Goku yelled, Piccolo stamped down on his back. "Agh... Don't listen to him! Get out of the way!"

"Bring it on!" Raditz yelled. "I can take anything you have to throw at me!"

"Let's see..." Piccolo brought his hands together, an almost pure white beam of ki launched out of his hands carving a trench in the ground as it went forward. Raditz stood firm in its path as it lanced right at him.

Another explosion shook the ground, as the beam detonated on its mark, drowning out everything in a bright flash of white and sound. Goku could only stare in horror-Raditz played right into Piccolo's hands, letting his emotions get the better of him again. And Goku couldn't do anything, as Piccolo had him trapped under his foot.

The dust began to clear. Someone was standing there. But-Goku squinted to see through the smoke-something was off. The outline was different... The smoke was wisped away, revealing Krillin, who stood in front of Raditz with his arms crossed in front of his face, shielding him from the blast.

"What... No way! Damn him..." Piccolo shouted, breathing harder. "Regenerating, and these energy attacks have drained my power...and Raditz is still alive."

Krillin gasped, falling backwards his strength leaving him. Raditz caught him before he hit the ground. "Why!?" He asked, not understanding. "Why would... Someone like you do this for me? You know, I'm the enemy of your entire species." He was mortally shocked, his brother and sister saving him was one thing, but this earthling?

Krillin smiled coughing up blood. "You're... Goku's and... Celera's brother. They're the best people I know... So you can't be all bad, right?" He convulsed, and his eyes closed.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled, reaching out a hand in his best friend's direction. "Hold on! Don't give up!"

"It's too late... Kakarot." Raditz said quietly. "He's dead." He laid krillin down on the ground, then stood up, turning to face Piccolo. "That was a powerful attack-it must have drained you, severely." He shifted slowly, getting into a fighting stance. "Foolish as it was, Kakarot's friend's courage has given me the opportunity to end this battle. It's gone on too long already."

"Yes, it has!" Celera shouted, Piccolo's eyes widened, fear and shock consuming his face glimmering in his eyes. He lost track of Celera, no he couldn't keep track of her. The smoke and noise, plus his wounds and fatigue, he didn't factor her in. He whirled around, lashing out with the back of his fist, Celera ignored the blood dripping from her gash. She leaned back shifting her weight quickly on the balls of her feet, her hand snapped up smacking him right under the wrist, Piccolo stumbled his blow deflected. Celera completed her turn chambering her right leg as she spun,Piccolo could only watch in horror as she snapped her leg up, heel crunching his chin he let out a strangled gasp as he felt several bones break. He slammed onto the ground.

Silence fell. Raditz took a deep breath. "It's over..." He lurched forward, wincing with each painful step, coming to a halt in front of Piccolo's prone body. Slowly, he raised his hand. "I won't make the same mistake you did. A battle is not won until you have crushed the life of your enemy. Before he could bring his hand down, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop," Goku ordered, the dangerous look back in his eyes.

"What!? Kakarot are you out of your mind!?"" Raditz spluttered in disbelief.

"Nobody else is dying today." Goku stood firm. "I won't let you kill him. I don't want to have to use force, but if I did, you don't have enough energy left to fight back."

Raditz stood there, still as a statue for an agonizingly lone moment. Finally, he lowered his head. "Damn you, Kakarot... This world... It's made you soft. He killed your friend, don't you care?"

"Of course I care! But, here on earth we have these things called Dragonballs. We can use them to grant any wish. Like bringing the dead back to life."

"Any wish? You could be immortal! You could have... Unlimited power... And you only think of him?" Raditz asked, shocked.

Seemingly from out of nowhere Celera spoke up. "Who is your leader? You said there are more of us, did you not? Where would the strongest Saiyan be, who is he?"

Raditz gulped. "Ve...Vegeta."

"Good, we need to make contact with him." Celera spoke promptly. It was better to have strength in numbers, and she needed to do this, as a last request. For him.

Power levels. I hate em, but you all love em. So I'll put them down.

Goku: 1000

Celera: 800

Raditz: 1500

Piccolo: 2300

Krillin: 450


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No questions. Thanks for the reviews.

"So, this Vegeta is your leader?" Celera asked, that name sent a chill down Raditz's spine. Even now his hunger for power, he could hear it in his every word spoken. Raditz forced himself to answer. "Yes... He is..." She nodded. "Alright, first we'll have to contact him." Celera said with a knowing gaze.

"W-What?"

"I take it, that thing on your head was some sort of communication device, when Piccolo destroyed it the feed was destroyed as well. Your friends-already know you were in a battle, and worse they could've by chance caught wind of the Dragonballs." Her voice grew urgent. "We can't let them know, and they can't be hostile, it's better to have them on our team."

Despair filled Raditz's mind. "That isn't a good... Idea." He pounded the ground, leaving a crater several feet wide. "I won the battle. Damn it... If he comes... I've got to get off of this planet!" He stood up, only to discover his strength was finally running out, and he collapsed. Goku, standing next him, caught him before he hit the ground, propping him on his shoulder. "Hey... Raditz! What's the matter you sounded upset."

"Kakarot, we can't call them to this planet!" Raditz looked up at his brother. "The other two saiyans-if they come here. It'll be in one year-and they'll kill every single living thing on this planet, then use you dragon things to wish themselves immortal!

"They'll kill us too? Don't they have loyalty or honor?"

"Apparently..." Raditz coughed, a trick of blood running down his chin from his mouth. "...Not."

"Well, whatever we're going to do we need to move it. You need medical attention. I'll get Krillin's body and-" Celera looked around, but couldn't see the body. "I can't see it... It was right over there, maybe Kami made it vanish, it does seem like his work." She shook her head. "We'll worry about that later." Goku said bracing himself to fully support Raditz's weight, he took off into the air "NIMBUS!"

"Guess this means I better get back to the lookout, Kami is going to want to speak to me." Celera mused quietly. Hopefully it wasn't another lecture, she needed to clean herself up. Hopefully Kami had spare senzu beans, asking yajirobe was like pulling teeth. _Obese moron_... She hissed mentally. She turned to face Goku. "Hey, I'll just meet you at your house." She informed, Goku looked at her nodding before the yellow cloud shot off into the sky.

Celera lifted herself into the air with a quick burst of ki heading the opposite direction of her brother. Was she making a mistake calling the other two Saiyans here, she thought so. But, it was better to stay united, there was strength in numbers. And if they were as bad as Raditz said they were, it was better to keep them within her focal point of vision, they were the type to prey on the weak. While she loved a good fight and even... Killing it was in the heat of battle, and in an honorable way. It wasn't just a massacre. _I guess it's time, to show it..." _She thought putting on a burst of speed. She didn't spare Piccolo one glance, he was lucky to be alive. After leaving a gash on her head.

She was starting to feel a mix of emotions as she neared the lookout, still high above the clouds. One would think it was fun, and 'cool' to be here, but it was quite the opposite, as before, she lived on a fixed schedule and had no time for anything else. She hated it as a kid, and still does, but she does understand his intent. She always knew she was different, no human had a tail. She shuddered subconsciously in trepidation, she couldn't help it, there were dark times coming. Whatever it was worth she could sense in the air. She was used to Kami's talking by now, but she'd hate to admit he was right and she was glad she took a break from her training.

"So the other two will be in one year... Then I just have to get strong enough for them to respect me, Goku must be thinking the same." Celera mused as she shot passed a platform with a railing going around the entire perimeter.


	5. Chapter 5

Celera sped off in the opposite direction as Goku and Raditz, she headed off towards the first place that came to mind. Capsule Corp. If there were indeed two more Saiyans, she didn't doubt Bulma could tap into their communications. Goku would be busy explaining the events, and who Raditz is. Not to mention Raditz needed help, he was a mess. But she was equally a mess herself so she couldn't judge.

For once she was happy Piccolo blew something up. It didn't take a scholar to know whatever device was over his eye was able to read and detect power levels as well as communicate through. It clearly wasn't human, it was ahead of their time, obviously Raditz got here through interstellar flight, which humans had yet to discover. With that device destroyed, this Vegeta couldn't hear the news of the Dragonballs. At best it'd be a rumor made up by senile people.

She idly dodged and weaved through clouds sighing as the rushing wind cooled her down. She was exhausted if she had to be honest, she had no idea just how far behind she was, though she was considered one of the most skilled martial artists among the group, it was hard to swallow being strangled and slammed face first into the ground. It was a humbling experience, even with all of them combined they stood no chance of beating him.

The towering skyscrapers and businesses of west city came into view just a few miles up ahead, but in the center of the city was a large yellow dome shaped buildings with big blue letters reading: CAPSULE CORPORATION. Headquarters of Capsule Corporation, home of the heiress to said corporation. Bulma Briefs. Celera met Bulma years back through her brother, though she was... Well Bulma Celera loved her like a sister, next to Chi Chi. And the former was a sister by marriage.

She was confident that Bulma could help out with this situation. She had a knack for pulling things out of her hair, not to mention the lengths she went sometimes. But she was resourceful, and had no quit in her, so she was the best one for the task. Celera angled downward zoning in for the large patch of grass. Her senses were bombarded by horns and just noise. People were talking going about their daily business, or arguing at traffic lights. Celera remembered why she lived at the lookout instead of down here. It was so noisy, and her ears always started ringing.

"Bulma?" Celera called from the empty yard looking around. She could feel a trace of her energy, just a trace of it. She was incredibly exhausted. Her ears perked up catching some rustling at the door a few feet in front of her, the glass doors slid open. Celera's eyes widened as she watched a blue haired woman with a well developed figure run towards her leaving a cloud of dust. "Bulma!" She cried as she was lifted into a tight hug, her aching body ached more as several bones were moved.

"Oh! Celera I missed you! How long has it been!?" She exclaimed hugging her tighter. "Don't answer you and Goku never did have a concept of time." She said brushing off her previous question.

"Bulma... Can't breathe." She wheezed, sucking in a deep breath as her feet hit the ground again. Celera winced popping her arm back into place. Damn Bulma and her hugs. She straightened letting out a long breath.

"Why didn't you just say something?" Bulma said slightly agitated, but quickly brightened up. "So why did you come here?"

"Well-"

"-Do you have a boyfriend."

"-No I-"

"-So you got married!?" Bulma gushed her eyes glistening like stars.

"-No. Bulma!" Celera almost yelled but didn't since her ribs brought a shock of pain to her body causing her to grimace. "I have to ask you a favor." Celera said regaining her breath finally.

"Ugh!" She folded her arms under her breasts. "Is that all I'm ever good for?" She huffed.

"Huh?" Celera asked with a raised eyebrow.

_At times it hard to believe her and Goku are related, but they're both clueless in their own way. _Bulma thought shaking her head slightly. "Never mind," Bulma shook her head again. Sometimes they were just impossible. "Is it bad? What's going on!? Chi Chi called my screaming about darkness, something about her Gohan and death. Bulma couldn't follow it at all. But, Celera being here must mean that whatever she was screaming was true.

Celera looked at Bulma for a moment before sighing. "It's a long story, so you should sit down." Celera said looking around for a place to sit but couldn't find any. The grass look so comfortable, she smiled about to lower herself until Bulma jolted her from her thoughts.

"Let's go to my lab." Bulma suggested beckoning for her friend to follow. Celera followed after her without question, the lab. The place were Goku wasn't allowed at certain times, which was more than reasonable. And one of those soft chairs with the cushion would feel a lot better than the grass. Bulma glanced back at her as they neared the doorway to the main building with a blank expression before it quickly turned to shock. "Oh my-" she lost her words for a moment before continuing. "What happened to you!? We have to get you cleaned up." Bulma said with urgence snatching her by the wrist running into the building.

"It's part of the s-story Bu-Bulma!" Celera's voice echoing outside and down the hallways.

* * *

><p>"...And that's the story." Goku finished explaining. He was seated on one of the couches at Kame House, with his four year old son Gohan on his lap. Sitting opposite of him were Tien, Master Roshi, Launch, and Chiatzuo. Raditz was unconscious next to Goku, and launch currently in shy blue haired personality, had thoughtfully placed a towel under him to stop him from bleeding on the couch.<p>

"I... Can't believe Krillin is... Dead..." Tien muttered, fists shaking slightly.

"Don't worry." Goku replied easily. "We'll bring him back, but it'll take a while to gather the Dragonballs. Right now we have to try and think what we're going to do about these other two Saiyans."

Tein folded his arms. "Maybe... We could ask Piccolo to help us." Everyone look at him in confusion. "I don't like it, but think about it. If he's as powerful as you say, he might be our best bet at beating the Saiyans. And why wouldn't he? If Earth is destroyed, he won't be able to rule it.

"Roshi nodded sagely. "You might be right-" He was interrupted by the hum of an engine just outside in the front. A few moments later, the door opened, and a short somewhat obese man carrying a katana on his hip walked in.

"Yajirobe?" Chiatzuo asked. "Long time no see, what are you doing here?"

"Yo, nice to see you and all that stuff, but Korin and Kami want to see you Tein-and he said to bring that Yamcha dude with you." Yajirobe stated pointing at Tein, looking bored.

"Uh-" Tein started.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Yajirobe continued, ignoring him. "I got a message from Krillin. He says he's gonna get some special training in the afterlife, uh, or something like that... So don't wish him back until the year is up. Oh and he said he doesn't want chiatzuo fighting the Saiyans."

"What?" Chiatzuo stood up from his perch. "Why not?"

"Some crap about being really powerful... Doesn't want you to die since you've been wished back once already. That kind of thing." Yajirobe turned on his heel, heading out the door and jumping back into his air car. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I got somethin' nice cooking in the oven."

"Wait!" Goku yelled standing up and running out of the door. "Yajirobe, you have a spare senzu bean?"

"Un..." The round ninja rummaged through his pockets. "I didn't bring any specially for this occasion, but I usually have a few lying around somewhere. Ah." He produced three small gray colored beans, tossing them to Goku. "Is that all I'm good for, delivering these message and handing out senzus?" He grumbled to himself, as he drove off in the distance.

Goku walked back inside popping his bean into his mouth. He crouched next to Raditz, placing the bean in his mouth. He pressed two fingers to his throat, forcing him to swallow the magical bean. After a couple of seconds Raditz opened his eyes.

"What..." He sat up, looking at his uninjured body. "I'm healed?" The humans in company shrank back a little as he moved, especially those who could sense his ki.

"Yeah!" Goku grinned. "It's a senzu bean. Eat it. And all of your wounds are healed, pretty neat huh?"

Raditz suddenly stood up. "I appreciate all of your assistance, but I'm going to get my ship and leave this planet. I'd advise you to come with me, unless you have a death wish." He dug inside of his armor, retrieving a remote control. While the newcomer was rummaging, Launch felt a nagging tickling sensation in her nose. _Uh oh._

_"_Ah..."

"I'll just remotely activate it, and have it fly here... Can't find that damn button, I always get them mixed up." Raditz muttered not hearing the intake of breath.

"Ah..."

"There. Right next to the-emergency brake, and the self destruct on the other side." His finger hovered over the button.

"-CHOOO!" Launch sneezed, a sneeze of epic proportions. Raditz flinched slightly startled by the outburst, his finger's trajectory was off a bit moving to the left and pressed a button.

His eyes widened in horror. "No... It... No..." He glared at Launch, who had transformed into her blonde, aggressive personality. "You imbecile! Do you even have any idea what you've done!?" Raditz yelled. "You've made me activate the self destruct on my ship, now I can't get off of this planet! Unless your primitive species has developed interstellar travel somehow, which I doubt!"

"Oh, I'm just so _terribly _sorry!" Launch shouted back, a machine gun materialized in her hands seemingly from the air itself. "Big tough alien warrior can't handle a little sneeze? And now it's _my _fault? Go to hell!" She fired her machine gun, and Raditz batted the bullets aside with a sweep of his hand as the others cowered behind the couch.

"Go ahead! Make me angrier! That'll work out really well for you!" Raditz yelled raising his fist, he noticed Goku staring at him. He struggled to calm himself, finally he lowered his hand. "You're not even worth the effort." He growled. "But if Kakarot wasn't here, I'd at least make some kind of an example. Do not cross me woman."

"Whatever." Launch crossed her arms. "I'm not scared of you." She yelled storming off.

"Hehe... Sorry about that." Goku said awkwardly as he pulled Raditz aside. "But, I think we need to get back to the matter at hand. If your ship's broken you could use mine or Celera's?" He asked scratching his head.

"The one we sent you in?" Raditz shook his head before he finished the last word. "No, you and your sister would've stayed inside until the first full moon, then destroyed when you first transformed..." Of course he didn't know, that their adoptive grandfather, Gohan, had found them before either got the chance to transform.

"Full moon? Transforming?" Goku blinked a few times. "Am I missing something?"

"You couldn't have forgotten that! Come on!" Raditz glared at him. "You must know that the Saiyans' true power only shows itself during a full moon..."

Goku looked thoughtful. "But this... Does sound familiar. Describe to me what happens.."

"Fine if you must know." Raditz sighed. "When a Saiyan looks at the full moon-I won't go in the biology of it-they transform into a giant primate-like creature."

"A giant monster?"

"Yes! Is there a problem with that!?" Raditz snapped.

Goku suddenly felt cold and empty. "So... That's why my Grandpa told us to never look at the full moon.. And the monster that crushed him... To death.. Was me." He was silent, face draining of emotion.

"Kakarot?" Raditz asked carefully, attentively. His brother was unresponsive and frozen. "Are you..."

"I'm.. Okay." Goku sniffed a little, blinking a few times while managing to keep tears from filling them. "I'm okay. Just needed a few second... "Like I said, we've got bigger things to worry about. We've established you can't get off of this planet-so either you can wait here for these other Saiyans to come along and kill you. Or you can spend the time we have preparing for them. There are plenty of strong fighters on this planet. When they get here, we'll be ready. Only question is, will you help us?" He held out his hand.

With just a moment of hesitation, Raditz shook it. "It doesn't look like I have any choice. As a true warrior I can't go down without a fight!"

"Okay then!" A huge grin formed on Goku's face. He picked Gohan up from the floor, where the young boy had been curiously wandering around. "I'll go drop Gohan off at home, then I'll head to Kami's! Tein-pick up Yamcha, meet us there. And it's above Korin's tower alright?"

"On it." Tein said standing up stretching. "It's been a while since I've had a real challenge." With that done, Goku headed for the door, but before leaving Goku turned around facing Raditz.

"Do you need a new one of those... Things?" Goku asked not sure what to call the scouter.

"No. I've seen it's possible to sense power levels without one... And I'm going to learn how. It's a lot more convenient than having to rely on a piece of technology. I figured you may have had more use for it than I would." He went to follow Goku. "And stop staring at me!" He snapped at Launch, who came out of the other room as her shy persona.

"NIMBUS!" Goku called up to the sky, jumping on the yellow cloud as it arrived. Raditz, finally leaving the house, floated up next to him.

"Strange, this cloud of yours. Can't you fly under your own power?" He asked.

"Oh, sure." Goku shrugged. "But Nimbus is a lot faster. Shall we go?"

"Sure, lead the way." Raditz said with a bit of sarcasm, and the Saiyans took off into the horizon.

* * *

><p>After a thorough shower and then a bath to clean herself of the dirt, sweat, and dried up blood that littered her appearance, Celera was seated in one of the comfortable chairs in Bulma's mega sized lab. "And that's all of it in a nut shell..." She said finishing her retelling of events. Bulma, who had been working on of her many, many gadgets and inventions when the long haired Saiyan came in set it down and began to listen intently.<p>

"I always knew you and Goku weren't normal..." Bulma said as she took in the gravity of the situation. Celera scowled a bit at that remark. Bulma spun around to face her fully leaning forward. "And, this brother of yours said that there are two more of these 'Saiyans'?"

Celera nodded. "And with good reason, that they maybe headed here right now." The thought of this Vegeta coming to earth made her want to vomit, he didn't sound good. "But it's just speculation, but not anymore..." Celera stood up from her cushion trotting over to a giant screen with an even larger keyboard at the bottom of it. She recalled watching Bulma do, something with this.

Bulma nervously stood up from her seat, walking to Celera's side staring at the giant contraption. "Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

"Because you're paranoid?" Celera offered a reasonable excuse.

Bulma ignored the statement. She couldn't feel any spite or malice behind it, but it still got on her nerves. Paranoid!? Bulma stared at the compute screen for a few seconds, turning back to look at Celera who held a calm stare in her direction. Bulma slowly began to put it together, a nervous yelp escaped her lips. "No! No!" She yelled shooting up from her seat starting to panic. "You don't want those other two to come here, why, they could kill us all!?" Bulma shrieked.

"Look, that's why there's training." Celera said impatiently. "And from what Raditz told me, they may do just that. But it's better to have them as allies, remember the Dragonballs?" Celera asked with a raised eyebrow. Bulma halted her frenzy whirling her head to look at Celera. She let a long sigh drowning herself back into the chair.

"Ugh!" She hit her thighs. "You're right, but I don't like this. What if something happens?" Bulma asked.

"I know." Celera said smiling, of course she was the pragmatic sibling between her and Goku. She would be right. "So can you do this for me or not?" She didn't have much more time to sit around here, she could feel several kis moving in all different directions. Looks like Goku was rounding everyone up with the help of Kami.

Bulma looked defeated. "Of course I can do anything." Bulma replied, her fingers zipping across the keyboard. "What exactly is it that you wanted me to do?"

Celera smiled. She loved Bulma. "I want you to scan for anything outside of the earth. Like transmissions, anything along those lines." Celera explained carefully, she wasn't a tech wiz like Bulma was, but she wasn't incompetent. Bulma tapped her chin a few times with her pointing finger, her gaze hardened as she stroked the keyboard at superhuman speeds, searching for something. Anything. It took a while, but she locked onto something completely alien to her. "I found something!" She called jolting Celera from her trance of awe and amazement as she watched her friend go to work.

"Alright!" Celera said happily wrapping an arm around Bulma's neck leaning in to look at what was on the screen. "Uh?" She blinked once staring at the blank screen.

"What do you want to send?" Bulma asked rolling her eyes, seeing the look of confusion cross Celera's face. "But I wouldn't say too much over the communications. Frieza maybe listening.

"Frieza?" Bulma asked. "I've never seen or heard of anyone like that before. Does Goku know him?"

"I doubt it." Celera replied. "Another story for another time."

"So this Vegeta..." Bulma started nervous. "He's like what Raditz said a planet broker? He won't be happy to deter his course just for this..."

"Well, I have information about the destruction of Planet Vegeta." Celera replied. "That should at the very least grab his attention."

"I guess you have a point." Bulma conceded. "Sorry about Krillin."

"It's okay." Celera waved off her concerns. "We can wish him back with the Dragonballs."

"So..." Bulma started. "Who should I send as?" She asked. "What if he wants immortality?"

"It won't happen." Celera said firmly.

"But they way you explain it. It sounds like this Vegeta guy is at least four times stronger than you." Bulma said.

"If it comes to that I'll stop him myself. If not me then Goku."

"I see I can't change your mind. "Bulma sighed. "You and your brother are impossible."

Thank you." Celera replied. "And we'll all be training to make sure we have some leverage in the conversation." Celera pacified.

Several minutes later Bulma and Celera sent a message to Vegeta and Nappa. "Okay, it's all set. They should arrive here in one year." Bulma said. "Are you sure with everyone together you stand a chance against them?" She felt dread. "I can't help but think it wouldn't make much a difference against Vegeta or Nappa. Let alone this Frieza guy."

"There is one more warrior I'm going to try and recruit to our cause." Celera said. "He's one of the strongest on this planet anyway, but we don't play well with each other."

"Who?" Bulma asked. Goku and Celera were the strongest as far as she was concerned.

"Piccolo." Celera answered with a bitter tone.

"But you two hate each other!" Bulma cried out of nowhere. The thought of those two getting within a mile of each other made her blood turn ice cold.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Celera said standing up from her chair, she looked at Bulma for a second before wrapping her in a hug. Bulma was momentarily shocked by the gesture but returned the hug, squeezing down on her with all of her strength. "Thank you Bulma, you're a good friend." Celera said quietly, she didn't know what would happen if Bulma couldn't come through on this.

Would the Saiyans come and an all out war ensue that took the Earth. Or would Frieza come and destroy everything. Bulma lightly bopped Celera on the head startling her for a moment. "Bulma?" She asked.

"You're welcome Celera. And we're sisters." Bulma said in a light tone. Celera nodded dumbly slightly shocked by the last statement. It wasn't so weird her and Bulma were really close, even though they rarely seen each other these days. Celera still loved her dearly like a sister. "Right!" Celera said with a grin.

"Be careful!" Bulma called after the running form of Celera, as she herself, grabbed a capsule before running down the same hallway. She wanted to know what as going on.

Celera barely heard her friend as several emotions washed over her at once leaving her numb. With a quick push of her Ki she floated off of the ground flying into the air, the last and lone female Saiyan took off into the horizon.

No reviews. No questions. So nothing to put here really. Thanks for reading, that's all folks.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku and Raditz continued their flight towards Goku's home. Being carried in his father's arms was Gohan, he had been staring at Raditz, he finally gathered enough courage to speak, having listened in silence for most of the day.

"Is he my uncle, daddy?" The four year old asked. "You said he was yours and auntie's brother..."

"Huh?" Goku looked down at him. "I guess so. Yeah! Say hi to your uncle Raditz." Gohan looked at him giving a nervous smile, and waved.

"Hi uncle Raditz!"

"Hmph." Raditz turned around, scowling. "By his age, a Saiyan child would have already been sent to conquer some remote planet."

"You really know how to kill a moment, don't you?" Goku muttered, patting Gohan on the end with a grin. "It's okay, Gohan-Raditz is in a bad mood because he got beaten up by Piccolo."

Raditz wanted to retort something along the lines of. I beat that green freak. But something else was pressing his mind. "Kakarot... You offered to let me use yours or sister's ship, when were talking back in the island house."

Goku blinked. "Yeah, so?"

"It sounded like you weren't you going to leave, just let me go and leave you here. Why-would you stay behind and face the invaders, but let me escape?"

"Because, this is my home now." Goku looked at Raditz, face open and sincere. "I couldn't just abandon my friends and family-let alone leave the entire human race, to get wiped out."

Raditz was stunned for a second. "What has it come to, when an amnesic, tailless, low-class renegade has more honor than the prince of our race?" He grumbled, ending the conversation.

The minutes felt like an eternity, crawling by in silence. The mountains of Pazou loomed in the distance.

"So, you going to keep calling me Kakarot or what?"

* * *

><p>"I'm just glad you had enough sense to keep my Gohan out of all that fighting," Chi Chi said holding her son close to her chest. "But, it's all hard to believe. I mean you're from outer space? Are you sure?"<p>

"Look, I wouldn't lie about something like this." Raditz snapped. "As you may be able to tell from the state of my armor, I haven't exactly had an easy time today, so I don't feel particularly inclined to argue about this with you. Now, we're going to meet this world's greatest fighters at the headquarters of some kind of guardian."

"Yup, Kami," Goku cut in. "Remember him from the world tournament, Chi Chi. He's the good side of Piccolo." He waved with a smile. "I'll be back for dinner!" He jumped onto the waiting yellow cloud, and Raditz followed him into the sky.

"Please, stay safe." She whispered suddenly feeling anxious about her husband's safety. Gohan, standing by her feet waved shyly.

"Bye, uncle Raditz," he called after his fading form. Chi Chi frowned that alien brother of Goku's and Celera's better stay away from her little Gohan. Or there would be trouble...

And where was Celera, she wasn't with them like she thought she'd be.

* * *

><p>Celera sped up, as she continued her flight upward towards the lookout. It almost surprised her that Goku, at twelve, climbed up this thing. But, he did the impossible all the time. She rummaged through her pocket making sure she had the things she needed. She felt the kis approaching, and the ones already huddled up on the lookout.<p>

She smiled. Everything was going smoothly. With a quick burst of speed, she screamed through the air zoning in on a platform floating in the middle of no where. It almost seemed like it was suspended in the air by some unseen force. She landed silently on the lookout, the cold tiles sending a quick chill on the soles of her feet. She found Yajirobe, Tein, and Yamcha waiting for her.

The bandit turned around, feeling her ki. "Long time no see Celera, I see..." He looked at her for a moment. "You've grown up." The woman standing in front of him wasn't the child he meant. It couldn't be not the way she was developed.

"Yamcha!" She snapped catching his studying gaze, a deep scowl formed on her face. "Stop staring, you lecher!" She growled her tail starting to lash angrily behind her.

Yamcha flinched back from her murderous glare. "No offense, I was just saying!"

"Are you aware of the situation?" She asked calming herself.

Yamcha nodded. "Tein told me on the way here. So, you have a brother?"

"Yeah." She replied slightly distracted, she should've met the two of them while they were flying here. Too late now, she could wait. "Look, as much as I'd love to sit and idle chat, I have to talk to Kami." Celera said with a hint of annoyance catching Yamcha staring at her again. She was certain there was no more blood on her, just bruises but that wasn't a big deal.

"Uh, sure..." He said nervously as she walked passed him not even sparing him a glance. In truth he was scared of Celera, more so than Chi Chi. Even though, the now mother had a temper and streak of her own, she didn't have near the strength and power Celera did.

* * *

><p>A thought struck Goku, as they made their way towards Kami's lookout. "Hey Raditz-you going to get your armor fixed up?"<p>

"I will at some point." His brother replied. "But, first we need meet this planet's warriors and determine a plan of action."

"What's there to plan?" Goku asked, going faster now that he didn't have to worry about Gohan. "We spend this year training in preparation, and when and if they get here we fight. Simple."

"True, however we still need to know who we have, any advantages we can get in terms of the battle's location, and what training facilities this world has."

Goku nodded. "I guess so, plus we can make sure everyone's clear on exactly what's going on."

It only took another minute for them to reach the lookout, the found Yajirobe, Tein and Yamcha waiting for them. Shortly there after, Kami and Celera walked out to meet them.

"I've been informed," he said, "it pains me to know such a terrible evil will soon be descending on the Earth. Are all of you aware on the situation?"

Yamcha nodded." I was told on the way here." He looked at Raditz. "So this is Goku's and Celera's brother?"

"Why does everyone ask that!?" Raditz snapped. "Do I not look like them or something?"

"Hey, no offense." Yamcha stepped back involuntarily from Raditz's glare."

Tein spoke up. "What would be helpful now is if Raditz told us more about these other two Saiyans. We could really use information on what we're up against."

Raditz stepped forward, standing in front of the others. "It's all bad news, I'm afraid. Both of the other Saiyans' strength greatly exceeds my own easily. Or even that demon I fought today, what was his name-Piccolo?"

"This is troubling..." Kami muttered in his ancient voice. "In one year, we will face twice your strength, and more..."

"I don't think I've made the extent of their superiority quite clear yet." He frowned. "One of them a large brute called Nappa, on his own than double my power."

"Woah... So that guy's the one we should watch out for huh?" Goku asked, picturing himself fighting this 'Nappa' who was twice as strong as Raditz, half nervous, half excited.

"I'm afraid not. You see, the other Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans... _His _power is _ten _times greater than my own."

"W-What?" Yamcha started visibly trembling. "No way..." Yajirobe began to sneak away, feeling this was not a battle for him, but Yamcha snatched him by the back of his shirt and held him in place.

"Hey!" Let go of me!" The samurai whined.

"Not a chance!" Yamcha stood firm. "You're not getting away that easily, you little coward."

"The odds certainly aren't in our favor..." Kami said, leaning heavily on his staff. "However, I will do what I can. Krillin, Yamcha, Yajirobe-I offer my training you you. I have nothing left to teach Goku and Celera, and I doubt Raditz needs instruction from one such as I."

Raditz opened his mouth to speak but Celera cut him off. "Well, there is some good news..." She said with a little hesitancy. Everyone looked at her, but it was Raditz who made her squirm. His glare, he knew she was hiding something.

"Celera..." He growled. "Spit it out!"

Goku looked at her with slight confusion. "What is it?"

She shuffled her feet for a moment, rummaging through her pockets, she pulled out a sheet of a paper. Raditz looked at it with a scowl on his face, he took it from her hand reading what was written on it.

_Vegeta,_

_Something very important has come up. I need you and Nappa to meet me on planet Earth as soon as possible. I can't say too much for we don't know who may be listening, but trust me it is vital that you come immediately._

_Vegeta,_

_This better be worth it or you will be blown to oblivion._

Raditz read the message that come to Celera in response to the one she and Bulma had sent to Vegeta. "Have you gone completely insane!" Raditz yelled at her throwing the paper on the white tile stomping over to Celera.

"What!?" She snapped gnashing her teeth getting in her brother's face, so what if he was taller and older than her!

"You idiot!" He snapped. "What were you thinking!? Sending that message, now he will come to Earth for sure!"

"It's better to have him on our side, than to be our enemy!" She yelled at him, like it was so obvious. "The Dragonballs cannot get into the wrong hands." She said firmly.

During their argument, Goku had picked up the piece of paper, reading what was written on it. "He doesn't sound too happy." He commented.

The siblings stopped arguing for a moment. "That's Vegeta," Raditz said. "I hope you're convincing when he gets here because Vegeta may well kill everyone on the planet of yours including us, if he feels we wasted his time."

"Great..." Yamcha said with slight defeat.

"We'll just have to be strong enough to prevent that from happening." Celera said, he face hard and set in determination.

"I don't think you realize how strong Vegeta is," Raditz said. "He could destroy you without even a thought."

"That's why we're training." Goku said.

"Indeed." Raditz turned to Goku. "I suggest we train together. There are certain aspects of Saiyan physiology which you two might not be familiar with, which may aid you in increasing your power." As he said this, he drove all thoughts of fear from his mind. There was only the coming battle.

"Sounds good! Let's start straight away tomorrow. You want to stay at my house for the night?"

Raditz shook his head. "No thank you. I think you should wait and explain the situation to your family today - my presence could only aggravate the situation. That island house we were at earlier, being home to multiple people, probably would have a greater range of clothing I could choose from until my armor is fixed." This logic alone, didn't seem to be quite enough reason for Raditz to stay with a group of complete strangers, But Goku and Celera weren't the questioning types so he let it go.

"Okay." Goku shrugged. "I'm sure they won't mind."

"Fine with me." Celera shrugged.

Raditz floated a couple feet into the air. "And Kakarot, Celera. Meet me tomorrow in the wasteland near where you live and fly their under your own power."

"Huh? But Nimbus is faster, I told you... And flying tires me out."

"Stop whining, you need to fly on your own not on that stupid cloud." Celera said with annoyance.

Raditz nodded. "That's the point. You need to become self reliant. For the same reason, I'm not using a scouter again, and I aim to be able to sense energy without it." He flew off, vanishing within a few seconds.

Goku turned to Kami. "You may want to use your telepathy and get in touch with Roshi-so Raditz doesn't take them entirely by surprise."

"That would be wise." Kami agreed. "And I shall contact Piccolo as well-I believe already had been said, even he wouldn't wish the Earth to be destroyed, and his assistance would be extremely valuable." At this Celera blanched, the thought of working with him was nauseating, but necessary.

"Good idea." Goku said nodding his head in agreement, he turned to Celera. "Almost forgot," he rummaged through his pocket, snatching the last senzu bean tossing it to her. She caught the bean quickly eating it.

"About time..." She said quietly, her entire body didn't stop aching this whole time. "Oh..." She turned to Yajirobe, he flinched slightly involuntarily. "Yajirobe, your sword." She said holding her hand out.

The samurai looked at her for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "If you give me your sword, you don't have to fight. Consider it your part of helping." She said before he could counter with an argument. She was sure, he'd accept it, and she hoped he did. He'd only slow them down once things got intense.

"Fine..." He muttered, lifting the strap over his head clenching the sheath." A deal is a deal." He asked more than stated. Celera nodded holding her hand out in front of her. Yajirobe tossed his sword to her, she promptly caught it. The deal was too good to pass up, he wanted nothing to do with this fight.

Goku ran to the edge to the lookout and jumped off, catching himself in midair and flying away towards his home. Celera quickly caught up, they flew side by side, Goku as long as he could until finally running out of energy and calling for Nimbus. Celera could only shake her head.

"So, you staying at my house for the night?" Goku asked.

"Sure." Celera replied. Kami help Chi Chi she must be a mess.

* * *

><p>Dorn looked up from the monitor and scowled, his burly face wrinkling. He had been monitoring any communications coming from the Earth for the last ten years. It had been quiet for that entire time. Until today. He read the message again.<p>

_Vegeta,_

_Something very important has come up. I need you and Nappa to meet me on planet Earth as soon as possible. I can't say too much for we don't know who may be listening, but trust me it is vital that you come immediately._

Dorn pondered the message. This wasn't good. It seemed, another Saiyan landed on Earth. The Saiyan, Raditz, wasn't too much of a threat but he still didn't know how strong Kakarot or Celera had become in the last ten years. Vegeta and Nappa were now on their way to Earth as well, this was definitely new Frieza would want to know about it no doubt. He'd love nothing more than to go down there and bring in the Saiyan conspirators along with the message, but he knew if he battled Kakarot or Celera, he would be hard pressed to win the confrontation with only them, and it would be impossible if it was two against one. No, he had to get help on this one. Frieza would want all the conspirators, not just two.

* * *

><p>Just one review. Next chapter consists of training. Just training. Will there be questions whether or not Gohan will train and fight?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The three Saiyans met before sunrise in the wasteland, the mountains just off to their left. There was a cool breeze. Raditz was wearing a spare Turtle School martial arts uniform from Goku, and was incessantly grumbling about how undignified he looked. "So, how was Kame House?" Goku asked.

Raditz scowled, which was becoming his signature facial expression. "Just try and imagine a galactic warrior, conqueror of worlds, sitting around a table eating with a couple of earthlings. "

"Sounds like it sucks..." Celera said flatly, stretching.

"That bad huh?" Goku gave I didn't know grin, thinking this was somehow his fault. "Sorry about that... Aheh... Then..."

"The old man would tremble anytime I walked near him. I'm fairly certain he could sense my energy." He rubbed his forehead with his hand, even the memory irritated him. "And as for the girl with two personalities... The blonde one kept trying to pick a fight with me, and it took every shred of my willpower not to rip her head from her shoulders. The shy one I can't figure out at all. Humans... Are such strange creatures. It's impossible to tell what they're thinking so much of the time."

"I couldn't agree more." Celera thought back to her past. "I guess that explains why people always thought I was quiet-it was just that I'm a Saiyan."

"Yeah, I always that too." Goku said, thinking back to his past."That explains why people always thought I was simple-it was just that I'm a Saiyan."

"No, you're a Saiyan and simpleton." Raditz crossed his arms."Shall we commence our training?"

Goku and Celera nodded. The latter stretching his muscles while they both mentally prepared themselves. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>Training with Raditz was intense beyond belief. All their lives, Goku and Celera pushed themselves, and were pushed by others. To overcome their limitations and ascend to new levels of strength. Raditz, unlike most of their allies, was less of a martial artist and more of a soldier. His sink or swim attitude, meant that if a session left either of them incapacitated, Raditz would carry on training without them, telling them to come back when they'd reattach all of their bones. The snide remark didn't sit well with Celera and she refused to take a break after that statement.<p>

A lot of brutality came from the fact that Raditz knew, and took advantage of, their Saiyan ability to come back even stronger after injury. This trait was used heavily. They;d take a bag of senzu beans, spar until they were more than half dead, then eat a bean heal themselves, and start over.

After a few weeks Goku began to bring Gohan along to watch-he'd been asking where his daddy, auntie, and uncle were all day, and Chi Chi agreed to let him go and watch them, as long as he took his study books.

Goku collapsed next to his son after a hard day's training. "How you doing, 'kiddo?" He asked, ruffling the boy's messy hair. He'd notice Gohan staring wide eyed at the three Saiyans as they fought and moved at incredible speeds, their blows echoing through the wasteland.

"Daddy... Will I be big and strong like you when I grow up?" Gohan asked.

"If you work really hard, and practice, sure." Goku replied, smiling softly, "but, remember, your mom doesn't want you to be a fighter." He shrugged, he gave up on that. "She doesn't want you getting hurt. And I can't blame her, it's dangerous."

"It's not fair!" Gohan pouted. "Why can't I be smart and strong at the same time?" He looked at his father questioningly. "Then you and mommy'll both be happy right?"

"That's right, Gohan." Celera said walking up beside him ruffling his hair. "That's a very good goal to have for yourself," she smiled a little. "If you put your mind to it, anything is possible."

Goku laughed. "Well, it's harder than you might think. Your auntie is special. Anyway, we should get back to it, Raditz is looking impatient." He jumped up, and headed over to his brother. "Great kid." He said. "Wants to fight too, but his mom won't let him."

"A waste," Raditz observed, watching Gohan carefully. "His Saiyan heritage could make him a fine warrior-and we need every advantage we can get."

"He does make a very good point." Celera nodded in agreement.

"Out of the question." Goku crossed his arms, standing firm. "I'm sure he could grow up to be a great fighter, but he's a four year old child. There's no way he's getting into a life or death battle."

"At least train him a little." Raditz shrugged. "Who knows what battles he might face as an adult, and besides when the other Saiyans arrive, the whole world may very well be at stake. If we lose, he definitely dies. You don't want that for _your_ son, I assume?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Training won't hurt." Celera seconded her older brother's statement. "He should know how to defend himself, if we die, at least he knows how to fight. He doesn't have to fight, but training him would be smart." She looked at Goku waiting for an answer.

Goku sighed. "...Fine. I'll give him some training. But he is not fighting unless he absolutely has to understand?" Raditz and Celera nodded. "Good," Goku continued on. "And we have to be sure not to let Chi Chi know. He's such a smart kid he always finishes his homework long before we get home, so... From now on, we'll start training him once he's done with it. Then everything will seem normal to Chi Chi."

"You can worry about that." Raditz said, picking a rock up off of the ground. "I need to test something." He threw it at Gohan with a quick flick of his wrist.

"Raditz what are you-" Goku exclaimed, making to intercept it, but Raditz held him back.

"Stay put." Celea said.

"Watch," his brother told him.

The stone flew in a straight arc for Gohan's head. At the last second he noticed it, raising his head, his eyes suddenly narrowed. There was a bright flash of light, and the stone vaporized.

"Amazing!" Celera smiled widely with approval.

"I knew it!" Raditz grinned. "The child has great power. Now, all we have to do is teach him to use it." Goku nodded. Gohan's power was easily almost as high as his when he first arrived on Earth. Maybe this was going to be easier than he'd previously thought.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so what is this you wanted to show me?" Raditz asked impatient, it was almost night time, the skies were blanketed in navy blue. He was famished, and wanted to get back to Kame House.<p>

Goku, who picked Gohan up sitting him on his shoulders gave his sister a curious look. "What's up?"

Celera looked around for a moment, making sure they were alone. _Well, here goes nothing. _She thought as she pulled out a tiny cube from her pocket. She pushed small button on it, and the hologram of a man appeared.

A few seconds later the hologram began to speak. "This message is for my son and daughter, Kakarot and Celera when they're old enough to see it." The spiky haired hologram said. "If you're seeing this then I was unable to stop Frieza and you two are likely the last Saiyans alive. Now, you were both sent to this planet to eradicate all life from it so it could be sold to the highest bidder. We Saiyans, have worked as planet brokers/slaves under Frieza for years now. We Saiyans are a warrior race and get stronger after every battle. It is because of this, Frieza felt the need to destroy us. But, you my son and daughter, will some day be strong enough to destroy him."

"My mission for you, my son and daughter is not to destroy the life on this planet but to protect it as your train to get strong so you can avenge your people. Seek out anyone who is strong on the planet. More often than not you can learn much from those that may seem like weaklings. "

"Have pride that you're a Saiyan, but don't let it blind you like most of our race has done. Enclosed in here is armor and a scouter for when you're old enough to use them as well as information about the Saiyan race. Never forget where you came from my children, and someday I hope you'll show Frieza what a Saiyan is truly made of."

"This is our leverage on Vegeta." Celera spoke promptly. Raditz and Goku turned to look at her, one in shock inducing paralysis, the other in utter confusion.

"Why didn't you show me this before!?" Raditz yelled, glaring at her. "When did you get that!?"

"It was in my ship that landed here," she replied. "The first thing I can remember after landing was holding this thing in my hand, and then grandpa Gohan came and took us to his home." It was all blurry, but she was certain she got it right.

"Are you certain that Frieza destroyed our race?" Raditz asked. "He did take us in after the meteorite struck our planet."

"Father believed he did," Celera said with a hard voice. She stood firm. Though, she never knew her father the hologram was enough, it was like looking at her brother.

"This changes everything," Raditz said, looking at Celera. "So that's why you contact Vegeta, you work fast." He felt some pride. Goku looked at the two of the blinking, he was going to ask what they were talking about, be he'd find out soon.

"Yes," Celera responded. "I didn't say much over the communications. Frieza may be listening, he's already sent one goon after me."

Raditz was shocked. "Really? Records of your mission are buried in the archives. I had to search long and hard for them." It took entirely too long, in all honestly.

"Dorn, must've done the same then," Goku cut in, thinking back to his past. "He said there's was a reward for bringing in any Saiyans."

_Curious. _Raditz thought, "I guess Frieza wouldn't tell other Saiyans about this reward." Naturally the tyrant wouldn't. "He won't be happy to deter from the job we've got lined up." He warned.

"We'll tell him we have new information about the destruction about Planet Vegeta," Celera replied, as if it was obivous. "That should get his attention, don't you think?"

"True," Raditz conceded. He mutttered what sounded like sorry, "about your friend."

"It's okay," Goku said. "We can just wish him back with the Dragonballs."

"Dragonballs," Raditz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They allow you to make any one wish," Celera explained.

"We could use them to wish for immortality," Raditz suggested. "The we could rule the galaxy ourselves."

"I won't let you." Goku said, standing firm.

Celera frowned. "That's not a good idea. It's not right to replace one tyrant with another."

"You maybe right sister," Raditz said. "But you'll have a hard time convincing Vegeta of that."

"If it comes to that I will stop him myself." Goku said, he wouldn't let them cause any harm.

"You have no idea how strong he is," Raditz said grimacing, the odds were completely against them. "He's easily four times stronger than you or more."

"Then we'll train to make sure we have more leverage in the conversation." Celera said with fierce resolve, if Goku was staying, she'd stay too and fight alongside him.

Raditz nodded his head. "Meet me back her tomorrow, same time." He said, lifting himself into the air, he vanished over the horizon.

"We better start moving too," Goku said, a ravenous roar echoed through the wasteland. "Chi Chi must be almost done with dinner." Another loud roar sounded, and this time he clutched his stomach as if he was hit with a fist.

Celera sighed quietly. Some things never change. "Right..." She said lifting herself up into the air.

* * *

><p>After that day, Celera convinced Chi Chi to let Gohan train. It was sternoius, her sister in law wouldn't budge. So she used Gohan knowing how to defend himself, in case he ever has to fight. And, their training continued. After about six months Bula drove to Kame House, having finished Raditz's brand new armor. She explained it had been too broken to fix, so she just incorporated the pieces and protective technology into this one. He took it with a muttered, force thank you. It was made up of black leggings and vest, an armored top, and his old boots and wrist gauntlets. Bulma got rid of the shoulder and leg plates, explaining they were unweildy-not to mention every battle simulation she ran ended up with the broken. Now she only made one suit, so she could mass produce them, so Raditz wore them for training, and once he demolished one suit he'd pick up another. Needless to say the heiress, constantly berated him for his carelessness, but she was a good person and never refused to make anymore. For his own part, Raditz knew if he snapped or blasted the earth woman in two for her constant whining, he wouldn't get any new armor, so he managed to restrain his anger for the time being.<p>

That restrain was all but gone when Celera mentioned she could've just poofed him up a new set of armor to replace his old one. With all of her years under the tutelage of Kami-she learned a lot of things-the most handy instant materialization. Needless to say they got into an argument, one saying you never asked, the other saying you never offered.

And time went on. Goku's flight improved to the point where he let Gohan use Nimbus, And Raditz's ki sense was honed, just as good as the earth's fighters. Gohan, training in one of Goku's old Turtle School Uniforms. From when he had been a kid-Gohan came leaps and bounds enjoying be able to join in on his father's favorite past time. He was even starting to rub off on Raditz, who now wouldn't snap at him every time he said something, only half of the time. The child's latent power had surprised the adults, even for a Saiyan child. it seemed that a Saiyan-human crossbreed was a particularly powerful hybrid. They had been about to remove the boy's tail to stop him from transforming, but Celera was insistent that he keeps it, also recieved a telepathic message from Kami, who Wearily informed him that Piccolo-had dealt with the situation-as Kami had told him about the Saiyan transformation. They were somewhat shocked next nightfall to discover that their planet no longer had a moon. Again.

Meanwhile, Piccolo, had agreed to hold off his efforts to rule the world, until the possibly invading Saiyans were defeated. In his short, conversations with Kami, he hinted a new technique he was developing, but was vague on the details. The preparation for the Saiyans arrival continued all around the world. Tein and Yamcha, having completed Kami's training, separated, Yamcha going to train in the wild, and Tein going to train in desolate locations. Both to continue their training.

At Capsule Corp, Bulma was replicating Raditz's scouter, so that humans unable to sense energy would be able to follow the coming battle in some way. In her short conversations with Goku and Celera she hinted at new invention, but was vague on the details.

* * *

><p>The sky began to turn pitch black sky, the year was almost up. The seven Dragonballs were now gathered at Kame House-and Shenron was summoned forth-no matter how many times they saw the sky darken, and a light burst high into heavens, it never got old.<p>

"**SPEAK YOUR WISH!" **The dragon rumbled.

"So... This is the dragon..." Raditz whispered in awe. "To think I'd written this planet off as a backwater mudball... When I arrived... But it just keeps on surprising me." He stood with Roshi, the shy Launch, and Yamcha. All gazing up at the hovering behemoth of a dragon.

"Hey, I don't want to sound rude, but you're not going to try to intercept this wish, are you?" Yamcha asked.

"What?" Raditz, suddenly realized what he was talking about."You mean to wish for immortality like Vegeta wants to?" He shook his head. "I thought about it for a long time. Nothing lasts forever. If you were immortal, eventually everyone else would die." He frowned. "You'd be alone in an empty universe, forever. Count me out of that one. Besides," he gave a little smile at the thought. "I have no particular desire to fight Kakarot or Celera over. They've grown in skill and power far faster than I'd have imagined.

Roshi stepped forward.

"Mighty Shenron-"

"Hold up," Yamcha put a hand on his old master's shoulder. "Why don't we use the wish to destroy the Saiyans, and bring krillin back next year?"

**THAT WISH IS IMPOSSIBLE!" **Shenron boomed. "**THE WISHES I GRANT CAN'T EXCEED THE POWER OF MY CREATOR, KAMI. THE SAIYANS ARE TOO POWERFUL FOR ME TO DESTROY. **

**"**Alright then," Roshi nodded. "Good idea, Yamcha-shame it couldn't work. Shenron! Please restore Krillin back to life!"

There was a pause, and Shenron's eyes started glowing bright red. "**THIS IS A TRIVIAL MATTER." **His voice boomed as the glowing intensified. **"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." **In a blinding, and brilliant flash of gold light, Shenron was gone, and the Dragonballs soared together in the air, before shooting off into opposite directions around the world.

"If he has his body still in the afterlife, or course, he's got to physcially travel back here." Roshi shrugged. "He might not actually get here for awhile..."

"We're putting a lot of faint into that human," Raditz said, crossing his arms. "Whatever training he's gone through in the afterlife, it had better have paid off."

"Don't worry." Lauch smiled at the long haired Saiyan. "I'm sure Krillin will come through for us."

"Faith is a wonderful thing." Raditz mumbled, heading back inside. "It must be nice not to know how bad the odds are."

* * *

><p>Lord Frieza, Cui. A purple skinned, fish humanoid, warrior. Came bursting into his master's chambers. "I've just received a priority message from one of our informants."<p>

"This better be important," Frieza said, his beady eyes zoning on his underling.

"It is," Cui said with a smirk. "One of my informants just obtained some information that he thought you needed to know about immediately."

"What information?" Frieza almost snapped, irritation clear in his voice.

"Apparently, there is two more Saiyans who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta," he informed quickly.

"That isn't that vital of information," Frieza said, annoyed. "Inform the bounty hunters that we have to go after them, and bring them back to me. You're wasting my time."

Cui gulped, continuing. "Sire, one of the bounty hunters already had an encounter with one of these Saiyans and was defeated. He has been observing them for the past ten years to see if they posed a big enough threat to bring in outside forces."

The was was poisonous. "Ten years?" He asked in a deathly calm voice. "He's been observing them for ten years and he just now tell me about it."

"Up until now," Cui started. "The Saiyans were staying put and didn't seem like much of a threat."

Frieza's eyes narrowed, he didn't respond waiting for Cui to finish.

"They were found by Raditz," Cui told him. "Raditz then sent a message to Vegeta and they are all meeting up. I think they are up to something my lord."

"You may very well be correct." Frieza said with death in his voice. "Tell this bounty hunter to bring them in. I want them brought to me."

"Sire," Cui said. "He was not powerful enough to defeat one Saiyan. He will be no match for Vegeta."

Frieza frowned. "What do you suggest then?" He asked already knowing which direction this was headed.

"I should lead an expedition to bring them," Cui said, smirking. "I could bring Appule and Napple and bring in the Saiyans. Or better yet, I could eliminate them." His smirk grew.

"Yes," Frieza said, his anger bubbling. "The Saiyans have outlived their usefulness but I'm not sure you're entirely up to the task of eliminating Vegeta. You, Appule, and Napple will go meet up with this bounty hunter. But, Zarbon and Dodoria will accompany you to make sure this task is complete."

"Yes my master," Cui said bowing his head. "There's one other things."

Frieza slammed his tail onto the floor, cracking it with no effort. He glowered at Cui before composing himself. "What is it?"

"There is a female Saiyan." Cui informed his face grim.

This wasn't good, it was horrible. He eradicated all of them, save for a few that he picked, and these two that somehow escaped. He purged them from this galaxy not to just have them repopulate again by. How did this woman...?

"Make sure there isn't a full moon on the day you try to take in the Saiyans. And bring the woman to me."

* * *

><p>One review, one favorite, thanks for it. Power levels... Nobody ask as of yet, but I figured I'd put them down on the end of the next chapter. That's all since no on had questions.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

So, just one question three new reviews and favorite thanks. To answer that question, Krillin didn't die in this one. It seems like I update fast, but I actually write these before hand.

The next morning at 10:35 AM, Kakarot, Celera, and Raditz stood in the desert waiting for their arrival. Raditz wore his brand new armor, with his two red bands. Goku wore his traditional gi, and Celera wore her own gi. They didn't bother with their weighted training clothes-this was no time to play around.

"Are you sure this Vegeta is going to be here today?" Goku asked, half excited, half nervous.

"That's what his message said," Raditz replied, glaring at Celera. "Let's just hope he's in a good mood."

Celera frowned. "If he isn't we'll just have to adjust his attitude then."

"We have your back," Yamcha called as he landed next to the three Saiyans, shortly followed by Tein.

"You ready for this?" Goku asked, warming up. He noticed Raditz was wearing his arm and leg band today. "Hey Raditz. Those red bands you haven't worn them since you fought Piccolo."

Raditz nodded. "It is a Saiyan tradition. When a comrade dies alongside you, someone very close to you soak a white cloth in their blood with their blood and wear into battle in remembrance."

"Do you mind me asking-who they were?"

"This one," Raditz motioned to his leg band, "is in memory of a brave ally of mine. She died on the last mission I was on before planet Vegeta was destroyed, and had that not happened there would have been seven Saiyan left in the galaxy today." He said, thinking, it would have meant that not all but one of the remaining six Saiyans was a woman-their race wouldn't be doomed to extinction. Something which didn't seem to stop Kakarot...

"I'm sorry."

"So am I... And this one on my arm..." He paused. "It is in memory of our father-Bardock, a great warrior. He died with our planet, but his blood runs in my veins, so I soaked this with my own to honor him."

"Oh." Goku blinked, looking thoughtful-he'd never really thought much about his Saiyan father, until yesterday. "Let's hope you don't have to add anymore today." It now hit him that he didn't know much about the Saiyan race in general-he'd have to ask Raditz after the battle.

"You have to tell us stories," Celera said, almost in a childlike manner like Goku. She noticed, Goku staring at her. "Yeah?"

He noticed her red headband. "So that's why you wear that? I always wondered why." He nodded now, understanding.

"No time for talk!" Raditz said, pausing. "Your ki sense maybe better than mine. Did you feel that?"

Tein nodded. "Yeah." He was frowning. "You were right... They're heading this way!"

"The stronger on is Vegeta," Raditz informed, "the other is Nappa, let's hope they don't cause any trouble."

"If they do, we should be able to beat them easily enough," Goku said, confident. "And out here we won't be disturbed."

"And they're strong, they'd make good allies against Frieza." Celera added.

* * *

><p>Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, was by all means to be feared. But at first appearance he didn't look like much, he was a shot and musuclar man, with flame-like black hair. He was wearing white and yellow Saiyan armor of the Royal family, with a full body blue jumpsuit, and white gloves and boots. He flew with his eyes closed, arms folded over his chest, trying to block out Nappa's rambling.<p>

"Nappa, check their power levels." Vegeta ordered.

"Oh, uh right." Nappa nodded pressing the button on his scouter, "There's three power levels of 10,000," in the direction we're going in." The large brute of a Saiyan explained. He towered over Vegeta, however the tall Saiyan was dwarfed in power by the younger Saiyan. His massive body was clad in blue and gold armor of the Saiyan army, with matching boots and wrist gauntlets.

"That must be Kakarot, Celera, and Raditz." Vegeta said.

"There's no way that runt Raditz could be that strong," Nappa said, anger clear in his voice. "This thing must be broken."

Vegeta laughed darkly, enjoying Nappa's discomfort at the mere thought of the low-class warrior being stronger than him. "Who else would it be?" Vegeta asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Surely, Kakarot, Raditz, and Celera are the strongest on this pathetic planet."

Nappa hit his scouter again, a scowl on his face. "There's one at 4400, another at 4200, and one heading in that direction of 5600."

Vegeta laughed darkly, "it appears they've been busy. I know Raditz only had a power level of 1200 when he left... I'm interested to find out how they have gotten so strong." Without sparing another word, the two Saiyans put on a burst of speed, speeding towards the power levels.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Nappa's deep voice bellowed. "Can I blow u this one city!?" He almost begged like a child. Vegeta, looked at him gritting his teeth, his obsidian eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We didn't come here to play around you oaf," Vegeta admonished. "We came here on business. If that fool wasted my time you can have free reign over this entire planet."

"Sounds good to me," Nappa replied, smirking.

* * *

><p>The two Saiyans landed in the desert in front of Goku, Raditz, Celera, Yamcha, and Tein throwing up clouds of dust with their impact. Nappa, the huge warrior with a shaved head and mustache stood slightly in front of Vegeta. Though he was much smaller, he wasn't any less intimidating than the brute. "Well," Vegeta said with a smile, "it's been a long time Raditz. How's your baby brother and sister? And I see you've got two little humans friends who think they can make the difference." The Saiyan siblings and their human comrades stood silent. "I didn't think you put together a force of warriors from this pathetic planet.<p>

"Who are you to call this planet pathetic," Yamcha shot back taking a step forward.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta snapped back. "And you are nothing but a pathetic weakling." He turned to Raditz, Celera, and Goku frowning deeply. "I figured you would keep your men in line." He said.

"You have no right to call this planet pathetic." Tein said. Fists clenched tightly.

"They are all volunteers." Goku said. "I treat them with respect, and they fight for our cause."

Raditz stepped forward, speaking up before the prince could respond to Kakarot's and Tein's comments. "Now, for the reason we called you."

"Yes," Vegeta said, turning his focus on Raditz. "What is so important that you wanted me to come all of this way?"

"Right." Celera spoke up, stepping next to Raditz. "We want your help in defeating Frieza, we don't want to fight you."

"We dare not challenge Lord Frieza," Nappa said paling slightly.

"Would you just shut up you twit," Vegeta rebuked the taller Saiyan. "Now. You wish you challenge the strongest being in the galaxy?"

"Yes," Celera said with finality, her face hard. "We will destroy him for what he did to our race."

Nappa's scouter beeped. "Hey, Vegeta got another power level headed this way." Piccolo soon became visible landing slightly in front of the group of Earth's defenders.

"So these are the Saiyans?" Piccolo glared at the duo of invaders. "Let's get on with this." He said, seething to himself to himself. He couldn't believe that Goku, Celera, and their brother had become so powerful in such a short time. And as for the shorter Saiyan...

Ignoring his quips. Vegeta continued onward with the conversation. "And what did he do to our race?" Vegeta asked, while he sought out power more than anything else. Even he wasn't foolish enough to challenge Frieza.

Celera stepped forward until she was in front of him. Though she was a few inches taller than him his power was unbelievable, she had some in reserve for herself but she wasn't sure if she could match him. All the more reason for this to work out. "He destroyed our people," she said, hatred dripping in every word. She dug through her pockets pulling a recording device from her pocket and pressed a button, showing Vegeta the message.

The entire time. The prince shook with rage, finally after it ended several veins were throbbing in his forehead, he was literally vibrating with anger. "I can't believe we've been played for fools for so long," he spat, "his blood will soak the ground at my feet!" He growled. Celera was ready to smile, so this meant that he was on their side, her moment, and Vegeta's rant were cut short as his scouter began to beep wildly. Vegeta pressed the red button getting a read out. "Six large power levels are heading this way," he informed, frowning, "friends of yours?" He asked staring at the Saiyan siblings.

"Not ours," Raditz said. "We know of one more coming to join us, but not six."

"It doesn't matter," Goku said, feeling the darkness oozing off of whoever it was. "They need to be stopped. Right. Now."

"The highest is measuring at 24,000," Nappa informed, taking a reading with his scouter.

"Frieza must have had us followed here," Vegeta said.

* * *

><p>Zarbon and Dodoria exited their pods, hovering to ground level, and began stretching. Dodoria was the first to speak he wore blue and orange styled armor with matching boots and gauntlets. Essentially Frieza's 'third in command' he belonged to race of pink skinned humanoids. He was a massive being with pink colored skin, and large forearms covered in blunt spikes. His lips were a dark purple, and his eyes held a darkness to them. He stood confidently, as always taking in his surroundings. "Vegeta's definitely here," he said tapping a button on his scouter, glancing at it. "There are several power levels around 6000 near where he is."<p>

This should be child's play, Zarbon said standing a few feet away. Frieza's second in command and leader of his entire army. He was the complete opposite of his massive, and 'sloopy' comrade. Rather, he had blue reptile like skin with yellow piercing eyes, his hair was green kept in a long ponytail that fell elegantly over his left shoulder. He was tall and lean, many women would die to spend five seconds with him. His attire consisted off white and brown styled armor, pink colored sleeves that went up to his bicep, blue leg stockings, and brown shoes, to finish it off her wore a plain, yet elegant white cape.

"I'm going to be the first to fight Vegeta," Cui said, landing beside them. "He and I have a score to settle."

"Fine by me," Zarbon said with a bored expression. "I'm just going to watch any ways.

"I don't even know why he sent you!" Dodoria said, nearly spitting it out, irritation clearly in his voice. "I'm more than capable of handling this on my own." He frowned, without another word spared the six invaders lifted off heading towards the group.

* * *

><p>A few moments later Frieza's top men landed in the desert facing the Saiyans, humans, and Namekian. All with equally confident grins plastered on their face. "Zarbon," Vegeta said his deep royal voice holding contempt and nothing but hatred for the green haired man, as he addressed him. The leader of Frieza's men. "What are you doing out here, hm?"<p>

"I should be ask you the same question," Zarbon said, frowning as he glared at the egomaniac. "What brings the prince of Saiyans out to planet like this?" His voice was riddled with spite, mocking him with each word he spoke.

The prince smirked. "It just so happens one of my fellow Saiyans has found his long lost brother and sister." Vegeta informed not losing his cocky bravado. "I figure I'd welcome them into the gang personally." He added in a cocky fashion.

"You know Frieza has a standing order to be informed of any new Saiyans that are found." Zarbon said matter of factly, his gaze fixing onto Celera. "Especially a female."

Vegeta held his smirk, but inwardly he was fuming as he exchanged banter with the pretty boy. "I am their prince," Vegeta barked, no longer holding back his anger. _"I _have the need to know first." He said, in a low growling tone daring anyone to challenge him.

"You're so full of yourself, it makes me sick," Cui said angrily, cutting into the banter. "Frieza should've killed you years ago."

The green haired man closed his eyes, sighing, "Okay," Zarbon said, his voice serious. "Cui, you take the weaker Saiyans. Appule, Napple, and Dorn can have the three other adult fighters." He starting ordering, be quick and swift in his approach.

"What about Vegeta," Cui said, frowning. "I want to fight Vegeta!"

Zarbon frowned, his unblemished face wrinking in his discontent as he eyed the purple skinned warrior. "You will follow orders," he said sternly. "Dodoria will handle Vegeta." He locked eyes with the fish faced warrior, both holding the intense stare, until Cui thought better and adverted his eyes. A sadistic smirk plastering his face.

"Well, you're confident I'll give you that," Celera said stretching her legs and throwing a few practice jabs out. She glanced at each of them in tow, she didn't know them personally, but learned enough about them through the cube her father recorded any information she or Goku may need when they're older. The green haired one was Zarbon he was the strongest followed by Dodoria. She was certain he wouldn't make any moves, Dodoria judging from his frown would in the blink of an eye. The other two humanoids who both had elongated heads, but contrasting skin colors. One had a yellow complexion with red splotches which was Napple, the other had purple skin with the same splotches except they were green, this was Appule. Lastly there was the short and massive figure of Dorn scowling at them.

Raditz turned to face Goku, "Kakarot, let's go all out. No need in holding back against them." He said as he released his mental blocks letting his ki flow freely like an ocean. "YAAHH!" A light purle aura formed around him, Goku nodded doing the same, his pure white aura igniting with ferocity. The ground around them began to shake before chunks of ground levitated up around them in large slabs, then dropped as they finished, both exhaling in unison.

"Ah..." Appule was visibly pale, doing his best not to shake. "Commander Zarbon, are you getting the same reading as me?"

"Indeed," Zarbon on the other hand, was still smiling with the same cocky expression. "Spiky hair is at twelve thousand, and Raditz is at fifth teen... Not too bad. I didn't expect Saiyans to become so strong, aside from Vegeta. A pity, I guess I'll have to deal with you two..." Zarbon gritted his teeth, inwardly fuming. "Dodoria you take Vegeta and the Saiyan woman. Remember if she can be taken, she must be." He said in a warning tone, remember Frieza doing the exact same. "Judging by how much they were hiding, I estimate the Saiyan woman to be equal or higher than them, I'd estimate the Namekian to be equal to Appule. You three take care of the humans and Namekian don't let them interfere."

* * *

><p>Cui rocketed towards Tein and Yamcha preparing to take the three warriors on all by himself. Appule and Napple followed closed behind hot on his trail, veering towards Tein and Yamcha as Cui collided his forearm with the Namekian's shin both blasting across the ground from the force of their clash.<p>

Cui changed directions quickly, heading towards Nappa. The mammoth of a Saiyan was charging towards him yelling at the top of his lungs. With a smirk he shot a fist out into Nappa's stomach doubling the brute over in pain with no effort. The purple skinned alien took a moment to laugh watch him graveling at his feet. "You Saiyans are pathetic." He spat. He pivoted, shooting at Piccolo aiming a punch for his face. His eyes widened in shock, to his surprise, the green skinned warrior blocked the blow, and retaliated with a swift right hook to his face. Cui wasn't prepared to block. He hadn't been expecting the Namekian to be close to a match for him. Piccolo's fist crashed into his face sending the fish faced alien flying back. He glanced at Nappa. "Help the others." He said. "I'll handle this one myself."

Appule lunged forward aiming a punch for the bandit's jawline, Yamcha seen the attack before it hit jumping back, before leaping forward again throwing a quick jab. Appule smirked dodging the attack as if it was child's play delivering a devastating punch the bandit's mouth sending him flipping towards the ground. He quickly gave chase, using the lapse to capitalize. His white aura blistered around his skin, as sweat began to bead off of his well defined arms, with ferocity he landed a bone shattering elbow to the alien's eyes, titillating a cry of agony before he felt a fist being buried into his stomach. His eyes bugged, and spit flew from his mouth as he distanced himself the best he could struggling to get passed the pain. He deftly dodged a energy ball hurdling towards him before he pressed on the defensive.

Tein brought his hand up catching a vicious knee that Napple aimed for his gut. His hands reverberated from the force of the attack, his teeth grit in effort. With a cry he pushed the leg down, napple stepped back preparing to strike but as he threw a punch Tein landed a sharp blow to his midsection doubling him over, just as he snarled Tein slammed the bottom of his shoe across his jaw, spit flying from his mouth as he was launched to the side. With no time to worry about Yamcha, Tein barreled forward. He blinked just as a fist shot up to meet his face, he bit back a cry of pain twisting in mid-air, spotting the cunning warrior. He flew towards Tein a sadistic smirk on his face as he closed the gap. With a cry Tein threw his arm forward aiming a well timed punch.

* * *

><p>Dodoria stood facing off against Celera and Vegeta. A confident smile tugged at his fat purple lips, something that made Celera cringe inwardly. "Give it up now," his obnoxious voice booming. "And I'll go easy on you." Vegeta didn't respond verbally instead he shot forward and set a blinding fist at the pink plated warrior's head. Vegeta hid his shock as Dodoria's hand shot up catching Vegeta's wrist, he smirked as he wrapped it behind his attack, reveling in the Prince's anger. "Really Vegeta?" He asked, laughing quietly. "Did you really think you could beat me?"<p>

"I will tear you limb from limb!" Vegeta spat, spit flying from his mouth as he glared at the pink warrior.

Celera's fist collided with Dodoria's jaw, he gaped in shock as his entire cheek began to burn from pain. His oxy feet dug trenches in the ground as he slid to the side glowering at her. "I'll make you pay for that cheap shot!" He spat rocketing towards them like an over sized wrecking ball. With a shared glance Celera and Vegeta silently came to an agreement. Dodoria's speed tripled by the time he got to them, Celera dropped down into the splits resting her nose on the grass as she felt the energy and force blow her hair around wildly. Vegeta, lunged to the side, his back foot digging into the ground as he launched himself forward, fist aimed for his head. Dodoria, cursed mentally slamming his feet into the ground he took a leap back evading Vegeta's punch but was meant by a kick to the back from Celera sending him stumbling forward.

Vegeta raced forward, his eyes fixing onto Dodoria, he fist shot forward, smashing into his midsection. Dodoria doubled over in shock and pain, he caught a flash of red just above his vision. With a quick swing he swung his massive spiked head up to meet the attacker, Celera's eyes widened as she quickly flared her aura zipping to the side avoiding the counter. "You two got lucky with those hits," Dodoria said moving his neck to the side until it cracked. "Now I'm going to crush you!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Napple and Appule were successfully pushing back the two humans. Yamcha was hard pressed on the defensive, and Tein was struggling to get strikes in. He wasn't expecting the two of them to work together in perfect sync, he heard a shriek of agony followed by a numbing explosion that halted Appule and Napple the two of them watching the receding black cloud.<p>

"That monkey killed Dorn," Napple spat, his voice holding malice. "Make him pay!" He ordered.

"Not so fast," Yamcha shouted burying his foot into the left jawline of the Appule, the alien grunted righting himself in mid air before he got out of control. His eyes dilated in sheer anger at his carelessness, that same carelessness that allowed the weakling to get a hit on him. Yamcha smirked taking a stance, "WOLF FANG FIST!" He cried, his white aura blazing angrily as he raced forward, Appule gasped in shock watching the white fireball rocket towards him, before he could even blink or twitch Yamcha sent punches, kicks, and sharp knife had chops his way not letting up for a minute as each strike struck full force as he continued to ferociously pummel his opponent.

Napple, who had been prepping to jump into the fight. Watching his comrade getting hit before he could even as much blink, rushed forward his eyes locked on the fireball known as Yamcha. Before he could another inch closer Tein appeared in front of him, throwing a quick hook forward to press his advantage, as he expected Napple dodged with little problem, but he didn't slow down his attack he continued raining down blows on the alien to have some blocked and dodged. As time went on he began to slip passed his defenses shifting his body to the side to capitalize on his unguarded torso.

* * *

><p>In the sky, above the desert, Goku and Raditz rushed Zarbon, who vanished appearing behind Goku and slamming an elbow on his head. As he moved away, Raditz dashed in, throwing a barrage of blows, but Zarbon blocked all of punches easily, then rammed his foot into Raditz's stomach. "Is that all?" He goaded flipping behind Raditz, kicking him away. The brothers hovered in the air below the green haired warrior.<p>

"He's fast, man," Goku whined, rubbing his head. "I'm having a hard time keeping up."

"Yeah." Raditz said managing to stand upright. "I had my hopes when we'd overtaken Piccolo, and Nappa. Even come close to Vegeta..." He paused. "But I forgot how strong Zarbon is..."

"Don't worry!" Goku readied himself to attack again. "We can with this. Sure, it won't be easy, but we never thought it was going to be!" With a shared nod, they charged forward again, both auras blistering through the air. Goku disappeared as Raditz stayed on course. He aimed a kick at Zarbon, who idly leaned his head to the side, slamming a swift uppercut into Raditz's chin. The brief second he'd have been dealing with Raditz, had bought Goku time to get behind him, and he punched at the pretty boy's head. His arm still extended and himself stll distracted by Raditz's attack, Zarbon couldn't react in time, and he flew head over heels away from them. He rolled backwards, catching himself in midair. He floated back up to them.

"Clever," he said, frowning. "Such a weak attack didn't hurt much, but I do appreciate the effort. You did at least manage to break my scouter." He pointed to the smashed device on his face, before throwing it to the ground, "however, I've already measured your strength and it's not nearly enough to defeat me. It's not every day I have to pay attention to win." He said, rushing forwards, punching the two Saiyans at the same time sending them flying backwards. "You can do better than that!"

* * *

><p>Piccolo blocked a punch aimed for his chest, jumping up and backwards. He began to charge crackling energy into one of his palms, but focusing on this he momentarily forgot about his opponent. Which was enough. Cui appeared above him, using both fists to hammer him downwards. Piccolo shot towards the water, hitting it in a giant splash, rocketing down towards the sea bed. The ripples slowly faded, and the water stilled. Silence fell as Cui hovered a few feet above the ocean, glancing around for a moment. "That's funny," he said to himself. "His power level just vanished I couldn't have killed him with that attack he must be hiding it-" Piccolo kicked the fish faced warrior full force in the small of the back, having leapt up from behind him. Launching him back towards the ground. Cui hit in a massive cloud of dirt and dust slowly climbing to his feet. "You know that kind of hurt..." He grumbled glaring up at the hovering Namekian. "Come on!"<p>

Yamcha and Tein dodged away from the viciously attacking alien pair. "This has to end soon," Tein said, ducking under a punch. Though the two aliens were getting sloppy from fatigue and the wear of the fight, he was still being hard pressed. "Yamcha do you have a technique to take care of these guys? I'll hold them off for a bit while you charge the attack."

"Is that all you got?" Tein asked hovering between Yamcha and the two aliens, his hands placed in a triangular pattern, energy brimming around his figure. "TRI-BEAM HAA!" The field of energy flew at the two aliens, ill prepared the two were smacked by the energy, before flipping in midair catching themselves. "Ha!" He yelled, as another burst of energy rocketed towards them, it separated them, keeping them on the move as Yamcha charge energy in one hand.

"Spirit Ball!" He fired a fast moving energy ball, which slowly stopped in the middle of them. "Disperse!" He yelled, the ball split into three each ball rocketing towards the two distracted aliens. Two strangled shrieks sounded as one of the was vaporized the other drowned out in black smoke. "Heh... That'll show them." Tein said with a light hearted laugh. He looked around at the destroyed landscape.

"Should we go help them?" Tein asked. "It'd be a good idea."

Tein shook his head. "We should recover a little first."

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Goku taped Raditz on the shoulder, garnering his attention. "We need to make sure we're working together, or we don't stand a chance."<p>

"Indeed. We're not going to win like this. The other only option would be to stall and wait for your human friend to arrive, but I'm not sure he'll make a difference here."

"We can only hope..." Goku said, readying himself. "Until then, we're on our own. We've been training together for a year now. We know each others' moves, our styles - we should be able to link our attacks and catch him off guard." Zarbon floated behind them, startling them both.

"Making plans? It's no use-no matter how much training you do, whatever clever strategy you have. I am something you will never surpass. Filthy apes like yourselves have no chance against me!" Goku and Vegeta threw close ranges strikes, Zarbon caught one of their fists in each hand, smirking. "Is that all you got!" The brothers looked eat each other and attacked. Goku twisted, kicking at Zarbons's legs while Raditz twisted swinging his elbow for Zarbon's head. Zarbon caught Goku's leg by the ankle, but leaped aside dodging Raditz's follow up attack, leaving him disoriented. Before he could make to recover they appeared in front of him, both burying a fist in his stomach. He doubled over, coughing up blood, Raditz turned kicking him away. Goku appeared over Zarbon as he threw him down. The green haired warrior fired an energy blast, knocking Goku out of the way. Zarbon righted himself breathing heavily, veins starting to throb angrily on his forehead. "You... Wretched..."

"Come on! You can do better!" Dodoria shouted, rushing forwards. Punching Celera and headbutting Vegeta at the same time sending them flying backwards. Vegeta flipped righting himself in midair, his eyes glaring dangerously at the bigger, yet faster pink skinned warrior.

"You stupid gumball!" Celera yelled charging again, Vegeta disappeared as Celera rocketed towards Dodoria, she aimed a kick for his legs. The larger warrior idly leaped back, taking the feint, Celera twisted nimbly in mid move snapping her other leg out. The brief moment he took to distance himself had bought Celera enough time to change her attack, her long leg stretched until her heel smacked him across the jaw, he staggered back spit flying from his mouth as disbelief washed over his face. His stupor gave Vegeta enough time to get above him, and he punched at pink skinned warrior's head. Still reeling from Celera's attack, Dodoria couldn't react in time yet alone dodge in time, and he fell head over heels away from them, plummeting into the ground where he impacted leaving a crater.

Celera took a breath, noting her ribs weren't broken from a nasty headbutt she took earlier so Vegeta could blast him at point blank range. It didn't have much effect on the larger warrior, but as experience served, eventually all of these attacks and his own would start to take a toll. And there was another fact, a fact she'd exploit with the help of Vegeta. "He's a thug," Celera said, looking at him with focus brimming off of her figure. "He's expecting team attacks, but not in the way we execute them. At this rate, though, I can say we won't last longer than twenty minutes."

"So..." Vegeta asked, sending her a glare. "What are you suggesting Celera?" He almost spat, insulted by her lack of faith in him.

Though, she didn't mean it come across that way. In truth she admired the prince's quick thinking and tactical mind set, it complimented her perfectly, but she wouldn't admit that. Unless his head gets bigger than what it already is. "We'll keep this up, and I'll find a lapse in his guard and use that time to cut off his legs." She explained, an almost stoic expression on her face as her hair waved violently in the dark purple aura surrounding her.

Vegeta thought about the strategy. It was smart, naturally that was the first he'd attack. Which he did to no success. Dodoria began to focus his defense around his legs as the fight dragged on leaving his face and body open, but attacking came at a risk. Either he took a blow and Celera attacked him relentlessly, or she'd take a blow and Vegeta would place well timed and measured blows going for maximum damage and minimal effort. He sighed to himself, so far they could get in sync without saying a word or devising a plan. He hated to admit but she was something else when it came to tactics, able to give him a good run for his money. For this reason alone he turned to her nodding slightly. "What's the plan after you slice his legs off?"

Celera smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked, glaring at the approaching figure of Dodoria. "Blast him into nothing!" She said with finality.

Vegeta smirked darkly. Feeling excitement at the prospect of leaving this bumbling obese moron nothing but a pile of ashes left to be dissipated by the wind. "Alright!" He barked readying himself as Dodoria bound towards them snarling. "Don't get in my way!" With a slight nod Celera readied herself narrowing her eyes as she locked onto Dodoria. The three warriors shot towards each other for the final clash.

* * *

><p>Krillin clenched his fists in trepidation as he reached the check out station. His eyes were set hard shimmering with resolve and excitement to put his new training to the test. He furrowed his brows, "I'm coming guys," he said mentally preparing himself for the battle ahead. "Just wait a little longer.<p>

* * *

><p>Power Levels since I did promise.<p>

Yamcha: 4200

Tein: 4600

Raditz: 15,000

Piccolo: 9000

Goku: 12,000

Celera: 10,000 (suppressed)

Vegeta: 18,000

Nappa: 4000

Zarbon: 24,000

Dodoria: 22,000

Cui: 18,000

Appule: 5800

Napple: 6000

Dorn: 3000

I was contemplating if I should cram all the fighting into this or not. I decided not to since it'd be too much. Um. To answer the question again, Krillin didn't die as a kid in this one.

Some Things To Next Chapter

Zarbon vs the Saiyan Brothers

Gohan's arrival.

Dodoria's demise.

Appule's, Nappa, Cui's, and Piccolo's demise.

Days Of The Apes


	9. Chapter 9

**No questions. Two reviews thank you for that my readers. Nothing further, no one asked any questions so nothing to explain in great length or detail. **

* * *

><p>Cui lunged forwards at Piccolo, but the Namekian sidestepped his attack, and painfully twisted it, bringing the purple skinned warrior's arm to it's breaking point. Growling Cui swiveled around, pulling his arm free of the hold, aiming a punch. The Namekian was too quick however, using his ability to extend his arms he twisted to the side slamming a hard fist into his the fish warrior's stomach, firing an energy blast at point blank range. The explosion ripped through the landscape for half a mile back leaving a smoldering trench in its wake, deafening the Namekian temporarily. "Huh...Huh...ah..." He struggled to gain his breath, then stared in shock as the smoke slowly began to clear. Cui stood there, glowering, almost unscathed. His armor was chipped in a few places, but he was essentially unharmed from the attack. One hand was extended in front of his, protecting his scouter.<p>

"You know Zarbon said you were about equal to me," Cui dusted himself off. "Your power is impressive. I'll admit. But I know you don't have the stamina to keep up."

"Shut. Up!" Piccolo growled, rushing ahead. Cui dodged the angry hay maker, punching him in the chest, halting his charge, then shot a blast at him. Sending the Namekian flying over the landscape.

"See greeny? No stamina."

Tein and Yamcha looked around, but didn't see any trace of the two aliens. "Did we get them both?" Yamcha asked cautiously.

"I think so..." Tein said cracking his stiff neck. "Let's go help the others."

"Right!" They lifted into the air flying towards the thunder claps and sonic booms of the growing battles just ahead. Just in time to see Piccolo flying over their heads. "That can't be good..." Yamcha mused, his ki sense flaring warning him slightly too late. He turned his head, to see an all too familiar sight of Napple battered, bruised, and his armor in tatters lunging towards him. His eyes crazed. He was almost on them-he couldn't react time, however inches from making contact with the two human warriors, the crazed alien was knocked through the air. Crashing into the earth soil. They turned to see their savior.

A small boy with scruffy black hair, and a brown monkey-like tail, wearing an orange martial arts uniform, with the short red staff on his back, and a sword on his right hip. He landed silently, standing next to them. "Leave them alone! You bully!" He shouted, launching a barrage of of starking energy balls, detonating on the surface as his screams were deafened by the tremors.

"G-Gohan?" Yamcha asked, eyes wide, peering at him. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! I remember you!" Gohan said, beaming a smile. "Your dad's and aunt's friends aren't you?"

"This is Goku's son..." Tein crouched down. "Thanks for the help, Gohan, that monster was close to getting both of us."

Gohan nodded, looking guilty for a moment. "My mom said I shouldn't be out fighting, I might get hurt. But auntie said she might need my help, and I wanted to see! Is it... Okay if I stay here?"

I guess so," Yamcha shrugged. "But try to stay out of trouble, those guys fighting up there are way out of our league."

"You little wretched brat!" The irate voice of Napple slammed into their ears. Tein and Yamcha stared with shock as the alien warrior floated towards them, his chest rising and falling as he struggled to ignore the pain. Gohan frowned, standing his ground in front of the alien that stood nearly three heads taller than him. "I'm going to exterminate you, punk!"

Gohan frowned more getting into a stance. "I won't let you bully my friends!" He said fiercely, his eyes changing from the calm and innocent eyes of the scholar of Chi Chi, to a hardened warrior ready to fight. He knew he'd get in trouble-when he went back home, but Celera told him she may need his help. It wasn't long after that she materialized a wighted sword for his training, the boy swung it tirelessly as the three adults trained. He felt a mix of fear and excitement. But he resolved he wouldn't sit by while his friends were getting hurt.

* * *

><p>Celera grimaced as Dodoria's fist slammed into her stomach with crumbling force, she gasped spitting out blood. Vegeta dashed forwards, taking advatange of the opening, but Dodoria was too quick. The prince flinched as his second fist slammed into his face with the force of a truck. He was sent flying, his body rocketing towards the cliff face. He hit it with bone breaking force causing the surrounding rock structures to collapse on top of him. Celera, finally recovering dashed forwards aiming a kick for the large warrior, Dodoria smirked blocking the strike with his forearm before slamming his head into her torso. As the air rushed out of her lungs, she felt her body flying with reckless abandon, finally she slammed into the same pile of rubble Vegeta was buried in.<p>

Dodoria stalked towards the pile of rubble, laughing as he towered over the small mound. "So much for the great Saiyan rebellion," he said, smirking. "You stupid monkeys aren't a threat. I don't know why Lord Frieza kept you around for so long. Except for maybe entertainment.

Vegeta bubbled with anger, roaring at the insults thrown at him. His aura blazed sending debris scattering in all directions before being disintegrated. "You dare insult the Prince of all Saiyans!?" He gnashed his teeth. "I will kill you!" His aura set ablaze he charged forwards at the massive warrior, sending a fist at the alien's jawline. Dodoria smirked, catching the prince's fist before the bow could even make contact.

"Oh Vegeta," Dodoria said with fake pity. "When will you realize you're horribly outmatched."

"As soon as you shut up!" Celera snarled, rocketing towards him her purple aura flaring with unmatched ferocity as she shot a knee out aiming for his chin. Caught off guard, Dodoria tensed his body, lessening the impact of the blow. But it still hurt, he forgot about the female monkey, he tasted an unfamiliar metallic taste. Yowling in unrestrained anger the massive warrior charged back at Celera his gleaming eyes locking with her obsidian eyes.

* * *

><p>Zarbon snarled at Raditz and Goku. "You really think you're clever? You're nothing! Just filthy primates. I am Frieza's second in command. I will not lose to the likes of you!"<p>

"All evidence to the contrary," Raditz quipped, grinning.

"This... Will... Not stand!" Zarbon gripped his wrist tightly, extending his arm forward, and orange ki began to crackle in the palm of his hand. "I know you remember this one!" He yelled, unleashing a giant orange wave of energy.

"Kakarot! Dodge!" Raditz twisted flying to one side, Goku sped away in the opposite direction. Zarbon didn't let u, the blast rocketed towards them whizzing by them slamming into the soil with tremendous force. The ground rattled, and debris was swept up in the gale force winds kicked up by the large concentration of ki. The dust began to clear revealing a crater twenty yards wide and more than twice as deep. With the far away enough from each other he smirked, appearing in front of Goku, kicking him away, before dashing towards Raditz faster than his senses could follow and kicking him in the side. His foot raking painfully across his side.

"You see?" He shifted into a stance. "Now in case you still don't know how futile your task is, I'll-" the green haired warrior was cut short as Goku appeared at his side, slamming his fist painfully raking him across the side his armor crackled slightly. Raditz appeared above him, taking advantage of the lapse aiming a kick for his jawline, that sent Zarbon flipping towards the ground before he righted himself in mid air. He unconsciously wiped his forearm across his mouth, eyes narrowing as blue blood stained his arm. He sent a heated glare at the two Saiyans. The once emmaculate warrior was looking worse for wear, he was actually breaking a sweat fighting against the two of them, and they managed to get devastating blows, enough to make him bleed.

"If you ask me we're about even." Goku stated, shifting into a stance.

_I can't believe I have to... Resort to this... _Zarbon thought with disgust and disdain as he floated a few feet in front of them. "We're far from even peacock," Zarbon grinned sadistically as he could already feel the power coursing through his veins that the transformation brought on. "Up until now I haven't been fighting at full strength..." He paused staring at them for a long moment. "I can't believe I have to turn into _that _hideous thing just to deal with some monkeys." He reached his hands out to his sides, he'd make them suffer! "Now prepare yourselves!"

* * *

><p>Cui hovered above in the air, scanning the ground, waiting for Piccolo to resurface from under the heap of debris he was buried under. "Namek... Come on big green! I haven't got all day to waste time on you!" There was no response. "First 'll remove this," he aimed a hand at a large mound, and it exploded, pieces of charred earth flying across the landscape. "Much better!" He dropped to the ground below, his feet sinking into the soft soil slightly. The fish faced warrior noticed Gohan fighting Napple, while Yamcha and Tein looked on with frowns. He gave a cruel smile. "I'll exterminate them soon enough, but first..." He paused as his scouter beeped wildly. "That must be big green... That's some crazy power."<p>

Piccolo shot up from the debris, two fingers held up to his forehead, his teeth grit and sweat pouring down from his forehead. "All right, fish face! Let's see if you can stand up to this." Blue bolts of lightning started flaring around his finger tips. "I've concentrated all of my energy into a single point!" He growled, waves of force rolled out from his body. All around him rocks varying in size were disintegrated within a ten foot radius.

"Come on!" Cui smirked. "I doubt you can sustain such a high power attack in your state. By time time it connects it'll lose most of its energy."

"Believe what you want," Piccolo growled, whipping his arm forward a beam of yellow, spiraling energy rocketed towards the purple warrior. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He exclaimed. His scouter shattered from the overload, he realized his mistake too late, as the beam of energy rocketed towards him faster than he could move to avoid it.

At the last second, Zarbon hurled himself down towards Cui, moving twice as fast as Piccolo's attack easily. "DODGE! YOU MORON!" He kicked his shorter comrade out of the way of the blast, ir sped by, blasting out a chunk of Cui's armor. Zarbon whirled around to see Goku and Raditz charging at him. "Hurry up and deal with these pests!" He ordered, launching himself back in the sky.

Cui turned back to Piccolo. The green skinned warrior was heaving heavy breaths, completely exhausted or nearing that point. "Well," Cui said, stepping forward. "You have good energy control. If Zarbon didn't interfere, I'd have been dead. Too bad for you." He smirked, "now." sparks began to build up around his body. "It's my turn! Raaahhh..." The ground began to shake as Cui built up the power within him. Piccolo's reactions were still sharp despite being as tired as he was. He knew he had to attack before his opponent finished charging the attack. Piccolo rushed forward, throwing a punch at Cui's throat, but the fish faced warrior caught with one hand, and with his free hand he landed a brutal blow to the side of Piccolo's head. The Namek staggered back, clutching at his skull as he saw stars.

"Namek!" Cui opened his hand, throwing his arm forwards, a blue energy beam bursting forth. "YAAHH!" Piccolo whirled around just in time to see the oncoming attack, the blast him full on resulting in a large explosion. A giant smoke cloud formed, as it slowly cleared away, Piccolo was still standing. At first it'd appear he'd survive somehow.

"Damn... You..." He growled, stumbling forward. "I'll... Get... Reven..." He fell silent.

Cui wiped his mouth, "not too bad. He lasted longer than I expected from a slug. Now..." He turned to Yamcha and Tein, still staring at him in shock. "Who's next?"

* * *

><p>Napple continued rushing the at Gohan swinging wildly. He threw a kick at his head. Gohan used his size, flipping back as he avoided the wild strike. Pushing off with his back foot, he charged forwards at the battered warrior, drawing his sworn in the process. He swung the sword with blinding speed, surprising his opponent, catching him off guard. Napple barely moved out of the way fast enough to avoid be decapitated by the pint sized half Saiyan. It wasn't possible this child was stronger than those two he fought before. He tapped his scouter <em>5000, <em>he thought, sweat running down his face. _He has a power level of five thousand I need to be careful. _He was snapped out of his thoughts, as a gleaming sword came inches from taking off his head. His reflexes saved him again, allowing him to dodge the deadly blade by seconds before it took his life.

He needed to finish this, he was running low on energy, and he had no back up. He went through his options until he heard the boy cry. "POWER POLE EXTEND!" The red staff, instantly extended to cartoonish length taking Napple along for the ride, slamming him into the ground. The alien had little to react as he seen the child above him, sword gripped overhead, his eyes locked in fiery determination. His life flashed, literally as Gohan brought the sword down slicing him clean. As his the world split and darkened, he caught the sight of a tail. _A... Saiyan... _Gohan unleased a volley of yellow energy beams, they detonated upon contact smothering the split body until it was nothing but ashes. He clenched his fist, that was the first time he killed, it shocked him to his core. He pushed the thought aside focusing on the purple skinned warrior advancing on the two humans, frowning he took off.

* * *

><p>In the air, Zarbon faced Raditz and Goku, smirking slightly. "My apologies I believe before I was rudely interrupted. I said something about showing you my full power?"<p>

"Hmph." Raditz scoffed lightly, not seeing the point. "You're powerful, we get it. Well we're strong too... Why don't we show you." He raised his guard.

Zarbon held the same sadistic grin from before. "I'm sure you are. But not near this, I'm out of your league." He spread his limbs outward, sending out a huge wave of power.

"What-" Goku crossed his arms, shielding himself. "All that energy... Where did it come from!?" The green haired warrior's body bulged abruptly, almost in a grotesque manner. He was double the size of before. His chest swelled to near mammoth proportions increasing in size as well, dark storm clouds gathered around them as he continued transforming. Veins surged through his entire massive body, whole buildings collapsed as tremors rippled through the earth. Finally, his face bulged out turning into that or a reptile like creature-even his teeth were sharper. Zarbon returned his hands to his side, the storm died down. Deathly silence fell over them.

"Now," he asked them in a gruffy voice. "Do you see what you're up against? Now you must realize it's impossible to defeat me."

"Well..." Raditz was visiby paling. "That's quite, ah, impressive. And repulsive." He added the last part quietly.

"Yeah." Goku said, flown back up to him, having been pushed back by the force of Zarbon's power.

"Of course." Zarbon crossed his arms. "I could destroy this entire planet if I wanted to. And, now that you see it is futile to fight against me... I'll give you a chance. Come with me. Rejoin Frieza. Take any punishment he gives you. The battles you'll fight, the glories and riches you'll win. Either of you would serve better than that rotund moron Dodoria."

"I refuse!" Goku said with finality, gesturing down to the planet. "Raditz has already made me the same offer. I've got everything I need right here, what you do is wrong, no question!"

"I expected that from you. You're one of these vermins on this planet now. One of the 'heroes'" Zarbon raised an eyebrow smirking, "How about you... Raditz. I was planning to kill you for insubordination but with such a high power level that'd just be a waste now if I were to do that. You allied with these lesser beings out on necessity . Join me! We can dispose of this renegade trash, that bitch, cleanse this world, and continuing carving out an empire."

"Heh, heh... Heh... Heh..." Raditz appeared to be laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Zarbon barked.

"You know..." Raditz looked up at Zarbon. "Almost had me there. I was really considering you offer there for a moment..." His eyes narrowed. "That 'renegade trash' and 'bitch' you're talking about is _my brother and sister. _You want me to turn on them like that!?" He growled, spreading his arms out, collecting energy and flaring his aura. "Go. To. Hell!"

* * *

><p>Cui advanced slowly towards the human fighters, who stood shielding Gohan. "Great," Yamcha groaned. "That guy killed Piccolo, we're doomed."<p>

"Not yet!" Tein took a step forward. "We managed to take one of those guys out and severely injure the other. I know we can take this one, let's hit with our strongest attacks-don't want to take any chances."

"Right." Yamcha nodded to Gohan. "You might want to stay behind us, kid." He held his hand in front of his face, at Tein placed his hands in front his eyes in a triangle pattern.

"TRI-BEAM-HAAA!"

"Spirit Ball-GO!"

The two attacks rocketed forward, arcing towards Cui, who smirked. His scouter beeped, warning him about Tein's angular attack, so he lunged to the side deftly avoiding it, but he clenched his fist bracing for Yamcha's attack, he swung forward with a roar-

"Did he just punch my Spirit Ball?" Yamcha asked, incredulous. Cui hovered in front of him landing on the ground.

"Not bad! Anything else you want to try before I wipe you from existence?" He charged forwards kicking Tein in the chest, the former monk flying away and landing hard face down in the soil next to Gohan. Tein grimaced, that one hurt really bad.

"That does it! You can't just toss around like we're some kind of joke! Wolf Fang Fist!" He darted forwards, towards Cui, but the Alien caught both of swinging hands with little effort, he swung his head forward, headbutting him into the ground beside Tein.

"Yes I can." Cui smirked.

The humans shakily climbed up to their feet. "Somebody get that number of that truck... Ow..." Yamcha rubbed his aching skull taking his stance. "We're not finished yet!"

"Right!" Tein looked to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, did your dad or aunt ever teach you the Kamehameha technique?" Gohan nodded anxiously remembering the day well. "All right. Think you can try it now? We're both going to fire, so we want to combine all of our power together."

"Right!" Gohan turned to face Cui, and the two defenders cupped their hands at their sides while the other formed a triangle with his hands. Focusing all of their energy into a point.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..."

"TRI-BEAM..."

"Let's see it." Cui stretched his neck muscles. "This should be fun!"

"HAAA!" Two blue beams, and one fiery yellow beam of energy shot at Cui, meeting just in front of him and colliding with the purple skinned warrior as one. For a moment the light from their attack blocked everything out, and the explosion deafened them to everything for a moment. Finally, they began to see movement. Cui was striding forward through their attack, pushing it back. He kept walking, completely unfazed, until he was just inches away. He just stood still until they finally ran out of energy and their fiery beams faded and died down.

Cui stood tall, towering above them, smoke rising from his now ruined armor, his scouter smashed. "I almost felt that one." He grabbed Tein by his head lifting him clean into the air. "I'm getting bored. It's time I finish this." And with that, he effortlessly twisted Tein's head one hundred and eighty degrees, snapping neck in two like a twig. Still smirking, he dumped his body at Yamcha's feet. "You're next scar-face, but I'd figure I'd give you a moment to soak it up."

Yamcha kneeled motionless, struggling to speak. "N...No... Tein... Y...You..." He shrank back in fear from Cui. Gohan now in front of Yamcha, stared down at the now lifeless body of Tein. His shoulders shook, and tears started to roll from his eyes. It wasn't that Tein was a great friend-he'd only seen him twice. But, Gohan had never seen someone die before. _"You... _YOU KILLED HIM!" Gohan charged forward, it wasn't the most brutish of battle cries, but for a five year old it was enough. He slammed his shoulder into Cui's gut. The half Saiyan flipped us as Cui doubled over wheezing in pain, smashing both fists into his face. Cui yowled stumbling backwards , Gohan kicked him back into the ground, where he slid for a few feet.

"What?" Yamcha stared in disbelief. "Gohan...?!"

* * *

><p>Zarbon charged at Raditz, landing a solid punch to the Saiyan's jaw. As Raditz spun round, Zarbon still hard pressed, grabbed him by his hair and smashed Raditz's face into his knee. Before he could land another blow, Raditz spun out of his grasp, raining punches on Zarbon knocking him away. Zarbon righted himself in the air. "Raditz I didn't think you had it in you..." As the elder Saiyan was going to retort Goku cut in.<p>

"Gohan! What's he doing down there!?" He flew down towards the ground at full speed, his heart racing. "I've got to get him out of here-" Zarbon intercepted his path, appearing in front of Goku and kneeing him away. "Not so fast," Zarbon laughed darkly, noticing Gohan's tail. "So you've got a son on this planet? Well, let's see how he does against Cui, shall we? Your human friends too." They hovered there in a stand off, watching events unfold. The tension reached its height and snapped when Tein died. Goku flew at Zarbon, uncaring of the odds. "TEIN!"

Raditz charged in after his brother, joining the intense and brutal combat. For every blow they struck, Zarbon would give two, three, sometimes even four each in return. Every time Goku broke away to help his son, the toad like man blocked his way.

"You! Get out my way!" Goku yelled. "Hold on Gohan!"

* * *

><p>Krillin landed in the desert surveying the battlefield. He could see Goku and his brother battling a green haired fat faced man. They seemed to be faring pretty well. <em>No need to interfere in that one. <em>He thought. Off to the side he saw a fat pink shorter alien fighting with a shorter Saiyan with flame like hair and Celera. The pink alien was pummeling the two of them mercilessly. _I wonder if that's Vegeta... _He thought, the third battle is what caught his attention even more. There was a purple skinned warrior advancing on Gohan. He decided that was the best place to intervene next to the ink warrior, but Celera would kill him again if something happened to Gohan and he could stop it. Flaring his ki the short warrior shot into the battle.

* * *

><p>"Gohan!" Celera barely heard her brother's distraught cry over the ringing in her ears. She could feel her nephew's ki tickling her senses. He was in distress!<p>

Dodoria cackled as he squeezed his fist around Vegeta's throat lifting him into the air. "Now you'll die Saiyan," he sneered his nose up as he tightened his grip. A moment later he howled in agony falling to the ground with stubs for legs. Blood gushed from the wounds forming a pool in the desert ground around him, Celera panted Yajirobe's sword clutched tightly in her hand.

Vegeta gasped his airway now free, sucking air into his lungs. He turned to see Celera standing near him with a serious look in her eyes. The sword clutched tightly in her hand was dripping with the strange purple blood of Dodoria forming a puddle by her feet. "What was that?" He asked still trying to regulate his breathing.

"Saving your life." Celera responded.

Their conversation was cut short as Dodoria recovered from his incessant wailing and screaming. Pushing his large hands into the ground stuggling to heave his weight up, he was angry, and legless. "You stupid Saiyan bitch," he spat saliva foaming from his mouth. "I'll kill you!"

Celera frowned, raising her sword over her head, the tip of the gleaming blade honed in on the base of his neck. She knew this guy was strong, but he wasn't a warrior by any means. Just a thug promoted by a tyrant. "And to think," she took a breath. "You... You've killed hundreds, thousands of Saiyans! How were you able to beat battle hardened warriors like them?" The disgust evident in her voice.

"You blubber ball," Vegeta spat stalking towards the amputated henchman of Frieza. His dark eyes burning with a hatred unmatched, it made him shudder as a chill went down his spine. "You will pay for insulting me!" Vegeta roared standing over him with a cold scowl on his face. Celera, stepped aside giving him room. Vegeta smirked, extending his arm downward, purple lightning crackling about it with ferocity to match. With a howl of anger, the Saiyan prince unleashed a volitale wave of purple energy, Dodoria's strangled cry faded away deafened by the earth shaking explosion. A cloud of dust formed around them as debris and slabs of earth were thrown about.

* * *

><p>Gohan was breathing heavily, his small shoulders rising and falling rapidly. He was almost unable to believe he just fought like that and sliced someone in half, but before he could recover Cui was in his vision. Dusting the dirt and grim off of him with a look of anger twisted with sadism. "The kid has spirit..." He raised one large fist. "A little too much." Gohan trembled in fear.<p>

"Gohan! No!" Goku flew towards him, but Zarbon kicked him away again, spinning to face Raditz.

Cui's fist rocketed downward, gaining speed and force- "KAIOKEN!" A red shearing cloud of violent power slammed into the side of Cui's face, knocking him flat on his back. Everyone turned in the direction that attack had come from. A bald, short man stood on the ground. The red aura fading away.

"K-Krillin!" Goku's face lit up. "Krillin it's really you! I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. You must have been hiding your energy really well. Wow-none of us felt you coming. "

Krillin's hard expression lightened into a grin. "It's good to see you all too. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. It could have been longer; luckily I remembered how long it would take me to get back down snake way, so I left early."

"Snake what now?" Goku blinked. "Uh..."

Vegeta stared at the newcomer. _This can't be the human that died defending Raditz...? Proof that the Dragonballs do work at least._

Cui lifted himself to his feet. "I'll tell you the whole story later," Krillin said nodding at Goku.

"You..." Cui growled, rubbing his cheek. "I don't know what rock your crawled from. But you will regret doing that!" He jumped forwards, making to grab the short warrior, but swung at thin air, staggering forward. "What the-" Krillin now stood behind him. He ignored the fish faced alien walking towards Yamcha and Gohan. He noticed Tein's body.

"I was still too late." He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "Damn it!"

Yamcha indicated with his finger where Piccolo's body was still. "He got Piccolo too."

Krillin sent a heated glare at Cui. "Which means the Dragonballs are useless! And even if they weren't, Tein's already been wished back. It won't work-again." He turned around, striding towards the purple skinned warrior. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Shut up! You're all nothing compared to me!" Cui lashed out, but found himself unable to move.

"Forgetting about somebody!?" The booming voice of Nappa echoed across the landscape and in Cui's ears. "Nothing compared to you? You're just a fish face. We're Saiyan warriors we have no equals." He howled in anger grounding his teeth down to the point blood flowed from his mouth from cut gums. Cui struggled in his grasp but Nappa held on tight despite all of his injuries. Krillin looked on with confusion at the scene before him.

"You stupid primate!" Cui roared whipping his head from side to side. "What are you planning to do kill both of us!?"

Nappa smirked. "Exactly." he said his smirk widened as more power came to the surface, a blue-white aura surged around him and Cui soon engulfing both of them in a brilliant light. "This is for that half Saiyan child you tried to kill, and the only woman of our race you tried to exterminate!" Nappa yelled as he felt his blood starting to boil, literally, his skin got hotter turning a slight red, and his muscles expanded to ridiculous sizes. Celera raced towards the scene, the only on capable of moving or speaking coherently at this moment. Which was a surprise.

"Nappa! Wait!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen.

Everyone covered their eyes, even Zarbon had to shield his eyes from the aura engulfing his former subordinate and current one. Cui gaped his mouth letting out an irate cry of anger and despair as he felt his skin melt and an explosion ring his ears, as he felt his body starting to breakdown at a molecular level, Nappa grinned like a mad man. _All the lives I've taken... I can at least save the life of this child, if not for my sake, for the sake of my race's future. _With the thought passing just as his world went black the two warriors cried out as the explosion sounded off shaking the ground for miles. The smoke cleared, revealing no movement finally the wind swept it away neither warrior stood, instead a crater about the size of a football field was where they were previously standing.

* * *

><p>I'm hoping with the next chapter I can wrap things up with this battle for the earth and get things moving for Namek. Gohan was a beast in this chapter using the power pole and a weighted sword! Krillin arriving was fun to write for me. I'm getting a lot of views, what is 987 now or something like that? Thanks for reading, reviews are hit or miss but they are appreciated. Until the next chapter. Oh and if anyone is interested, I'm going to be sketching out how Celera looks yes I do draw, have been since grade school. WWE is on soon so I'm signing off.<p>

Anime93 signing out until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**No questions, a few reviews. Thank you readers for the reviews. Well this chapter wraps up the fight for earth. Next onward and forward to Namek. Got a lot of views, thanks! Moving on...**

* * *

><p>Yamcha turned to see the former monk who became a fireball for just a few seconds. "Krillin..." He said with relief. "I'm glad to see you."<p>

"Yeah," Krillin responded keeping his focus on Zarbon. "Who are these guys anyway?" He asked. "I thought it was just supposed to be a couple Saiyans coming to talk?"

"They followed them," Celera said walking beside the two of them a frown on her face. "They have to be Frieza's men."

"They are," Raditz confirmed from above. "That's Zarbon, Frieza's top lieutenant," Raditz said, nodding to Zarbon who was coming out of his stupor.

"Cui, that moron..." He said through clenched teeth dusting himself off. Those hits from the two Saiyans hurt much more than it should have, a lot more for such a weaker being. He turned his focus forward where he saw Goku, Raditz, Krillin, Vegeta, and Celera all standing to face him at once. _Time to stop playing around, these Saiyans... _He thought with a growl he brought all of his power to the surface in a growl.

Vegeta could only stare in horror. His scouter continued to climb before it finally exploded on his eyes casuing him to flinch away. How did Zarbon have so much power? How could he ever think he could challenge Frieza when his lieutenant was so much more powerful... It was hopeless.

Goku grimaced as he felt the teal skinned warrior's power increase. He turned to the warriors gathered with a fierce stare. "We'll take him together," he said, charging forwards, Zarbon dodged the punch aimed for his jaw driving his fist into the Saiyan's stomach. Goku gurgled, spitting up blood, before Zarbon could press his advantage, Raditz was already on him throwing a flurry of punches and kicks of his own. Zarbon's laughter boomed as he dodged the blows with practical ease sending an elbow into Raditz's face.

"Better speed this up," Krillin said shifting into a lower stance, concentrating all of his power. A violent red aura blazed into life around him. "KAIOKEN!" Moving faster than before, he hammered away at Zarbon, easily countering the the brutish counterattacks raining down precise and timed strikes all over Zarbon's body. Seconds passed and Zarbon started to fume with a snarl he launched an energy wave in every direction which staggered Krillin back. Krillin flipped over Zarbon landing behind him. "I need to finish this-KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" The red aura intensified as he charged forwards in a red blur of power. Zarbon glanced around calmly, a fraction of a second later, he dodged feeling something graze his back. There was an audible shatter as his armor gave way, his face twisted in rage. Krillin phased into sight a few feet away from him, red aura fading.

"What-" Raditz was cut short as Zarbon charged towards them with a howl. Celera shot forward aiming a kick for his head, the large warrior grabbed a hold of her leg swinging her way into Goku halting his charge and sending both Saiyans flying away in a tangle of limbs. Krillin clenched his fists, tensing his entire body. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" Power exploded from around his body again, and Krillin dashed forward the sudden burst of speed surprising Zarbon again. A flurry of punches and kicks sent him flying backwards, and Krillin spun around behind him.

"He's as strong as I am," Raditz couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Incredible..."

Krillin placed a precise kick to the monster's stomach sending him flying, Krillin dashed forwards, pressing his advantage. However, Zarbon vanished before Krillin's next volley of blows could connect. He appeared above Krillin crashing into him with both fists knocking him away. Krillin flipped upright, the aura dying down.

The teal skinned warrior wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. "Human, you will pay!" He lowered himself into a stance. "Now, if you're done playing around, I've gotten over my surprise. And, even with that little boost, it'll still be easy to wipe all of you from this world." He flew at his five enemies and the battle re-commenced.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Yamcha stared up at the high speed combat with awe. "Wow," Yamcha muttered barely finding his voice. "Look at them go!"<p>

"Can we win?" Gohan asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know," he squinted, struggling to keep up. "Whatever that attack of Krillin's was, it must have drained him really bad. Because he's stopped using it, and even with all five of them that Zarbon guy is picking them apart, they can't match his speed."

* * *

><p>"KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" Krillin shouted, deafened over the roar of his red aura. Goku and Raditz only saw a blur as Krillin slammed his shoulder into Zarbon. The human warrior batted Zarbon back and forth, one way to the next, passed them and back again, faster than their senses could follow. The fighters phased into sight a few feet away in front of them, Krillin kicking Zarbon into the air. Krillin relaxed his aura flaring up before disappearing . Veins bulged all over his small body , rivers of sweat poured from pores. He heaved his chest gasping for breath. "Take... That... You overgrown... Pompous..."<p>

"Take it easy, Krillin! You did great!"

"Hold that thought," Raditz said, tapping Goku on the shoulder, pointing to Zarbon who almost done recovering from Krillin's assault. He hovered in the air, vibrating with anger. One eye half closed from a brutal elbow to the center of his forehead. Bruises, cracks in his armor, and blue blood permeated his body.

"Is that all!?" He roared. "I will not be beaten by you!" He launched himself forward twice as fast than before.

"KAIOKEN... TIMES FOUR!" Krillin shouted darting towards the beast. He aimed a punch for his head, connecting with brutal force he sent Zarbon flying back, but the henchman righted himself in mid air, correcting his flight, and charging back at the bald warrior and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks of his own. It was all Krillin could do, hard pressed, he could barely block the blows even with the Kaioken times four. Goku dashed forwards, coming to his aid and started to attack Zarbon head on. Their combined strength was enough to get through his defenses and land more blows.

However, that was when Krillin lost control of the Kaioken. The red aura evaporated a moment later and his power dropped. Zarbon flew forward, not wasting any time in taking advantage and drove a knee into the warrior's stomach. Krillin plummeted to the ground, crashing into it with enough force to leave a crater, as he fell unconscious. Goku took the opening, burying his fist in the warrior's gut cracking his armor even more, with a howl of disdain Zarbon flipped backwards slamming the top of his shoe under the Saiyan's chin sending him flying back.

"Goku," Celera said regrouping with her two brothers. "Remember the moon ball technique. This maybe a good time to use it."

"Last time I lost control and nearly destroyed everyone around me, Raditz too," Goku countered. "I don't think we need to resort to that, with Vegeta we should be able to overpower him if we all work together."

"Vegeta doesn't play well with others," Raditz countered. Their coversation was cut short when Zarbon drove a strong fist into Raditz's midsection followed up by vicious elbow to his face. Zarbon shot forward slamming his fist across Celera's jaw sending her towards the ground, he leaped out of the way a fist from Goku and dragged Raditz with him. Before Goku could attack again, Zarbon reached for the furry appendage around Raditz's waist and yanked hard. The tail was ripped out from the Saiyan as Raditz roared in agony.

"You won't be transforming," Zarbon said cackling. He flipped back and dashed at Goku. He dodged a quick kick from the Saiyan and sent a knee towards his midsection. It passed through an afterimage. Goku appeared behind Zarbon and sent an energy blast at the massive alien. Zarbon batted the blast aside like it was a play thing, and grabbed Goku by the leg. Snarling, he dashed towards the ground and swung the earth raised Saiyan face first into the ground where he collided with a recovering Celera. He grinned, turning his attention to Vegeta who was still staring at him total shock. He shot forwards at the Saiyan prince and drove an elbow into his mouth sending him flipping back. The prince landed with a hard crash, tasting his own blood. Before the prince could get up Zarbon drove his knee into his back, grabbed his tail in his fist, and pulled. "Now we don't need to worry about giant apes." He said, laughing mockingly.

Vegeta coughed up blood as the once elegant, now brute Zarbon towered over him smirking through bloodied lips. He gritted his teeth, the bastard ripped his tail right out. This humiliation was too much too bear he felt his blood boil as it smacked him in the face. Before he could reflect any further, or even attack Zarbon rain down punches and kicks pummeling him mercilessly. Vegeta raised his fists, punching when he could, trying to guard but the monster was too much for him. The teal skinned warrior continued to viciously beat him blow after blow.

"Stop it!" Celera yelled. The female Saiyan was facing Zarbon with one hand outstretched her face grim. Her clothes were in tatters and she had scrapes and bruises all over her body, trickling with blood.

"Or what?" Zarbon asked sarcastically slamming a fist down on Vegeta's face.

"You. Will. Die." She hissed.

"Big threat from such a weakling, a Saiyan bitch no less." Zarbon said laughing almost hysterically. Before he could retort anything else Raditz's knee smashed into his face sending him flying towards his brother. Goku dashed towards the reeling Zarbon burying a knee in his stomach before he could raise up his guard. He continued hammering away the the brute while he had the advantage.

The advantage didn't last long, Zarbon recovered and shot a blast at Goku at point blank range sending the Saiyan flipping back, crashing into the ground where his blast detonated with deadly force throwing up a cloud of smoke and dust. He made to follow after the Saiyan but Celera intercepted him with a quick snap kick she slammed her instep under his chin. the alien's head shot up, with a howl he kneed Celera in the stomach causing her to double over spitting up blood as the air rushed out of her body leaving her gasping. Zarbon grabbed her by the sides of her head with a sick grin he smashed his forehead into her's and her face several times before tossing her to the ground. Goku shakily stood to his feet only to be floored by the weight of his sister, pressing his advantage Zarbon followed pummeling the two Saiyans with punches and kicks.

* * *

><p>On King Kai's planet the deity's antenna perked up. "Krillin! You dope I told you NOT to go over a double NO MATTER WHAT!"<p>

* * *

><p>Gohan watched the beatings continue with vicious precision only the second in command of Frieza could live up to. Hew saw the teal skinned alien pummeling his father and aunt right after flooring his uncle. He clenched his fists frustration boiling, he needed to do something to help. But what could he do? The brute easily dispatched of Vegeta and Krillin, his aunt and father were fighting through sheer tenacity and will power alone, and even that didn't matter when every hit they landed Zarbon would land three more in return, starting to completely overwhelm the two of them. Then he remembered the energy attack his uncle and aunt taught him that might help in a situation like this.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now," Zarbon growled, dodging a kick aimed for his midsection from Goku, slamming a fist into his gut. He smirked as he felt the bones give way to the force of his blow. A strangled cry escaped the Saiyan's lips as blood flew from the back of his throat, he was sent back reeling before slamming spine first into the ground knocking the wind right out of him. He shakily began to try to sit up but sharp pains sent shock waves through his entire body. He had at least four broken ribs and at least six sprains. He pushed himself, ignoring the pain. "Your turn." He grinned evilly stomping down on Celera's chest. Her eyes's dilated in pain as she let out a strangled cry. "Frieza said to bring you in alive, but I'm going to have some fun before I kill you..." He lifted his foot up only to send it down again with twice the force from before, the ground cracked beneath Celera as she bit back her cry not giving him the satisfaction. But that's what he wanted, he brought his foot down again and again with twice as much force as the last smirking when some blood splattered in his face.<p>

* * *

><p>"NO!" Gohan snarled, opening a hand, he began to gather his energy into the center of his palm. A bright white ball of energy hovered just above his palm, Yamcha who had been standing next to him covered his eyes unable to withstand the brightness of the technique. "Moon ball, he shouted tossing the sphere of vibrant energy high into the sky "explode!" He closed his hand into a tight fist, the energy ball exploded with overwhelming brilliance catching everyone's attention. Gohan frowned fixating his eyes on the artificial moon.<p>

_Gohan... _Celera thought with relief as she too looked up into the sky, her eyes focusing on the sphere. Their breath and pulse quickened with each passing second, their blood rushed and boiled surging with new found power. Their faces began to morph into a snout as their teeth sharpened. Black fur grew all over their body as they grew in size astronomically. Zarbon, wisely distanced himself watching in anger, shock, and horror as her clothes ripped into shreds in the distance he could see a familiar phenomenon going on, a few seconds later their transformation was complete and two oozarus towered above the teal skinned alien looking down at him angrily. Celera roared viciously an enormous blast shooting out from her maw, Zarbon narrowly dodged, the explosion sending him reeling flipping out of control. She lunged towards the warrior smashing her huge fist into him.

Zarbon flipped out control from the blow from the giant ape. He righted himself in mid flip, shooting towards the giant ape firing a blast of his own, but the second ape intercepted tanking the blast as it growled in pain as the energy hit its shoulder. Before he could plan an attack, let alone attack further, Goku dashed towards him burying a knee to the small of his back. Zarbon snarled jerking around and slammed a fist into Goku's chest sending the Saiyan flying away.

"So, that child is a Saiyan as well," Zarbon mused staring at the two giant apes, visibly pale. "As if a mere child has the maturity to handle such a transformation, I doubt you can even think for yourself while you're like that."

"You're wrong!" Came the guttural snarl of Gohan as his red eyes locked onto Zarbon.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz roared pouring all of his remaining energy into his signature attack. With the brute distracted by Kakarot and the newly transformed Celera and Gohan, he didn't even see the attack coming. Taken by complete surprise the blast detonated with earth shattering force and sent him reeling away from his sister and nephew.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!" Goku shouted, sending the blue beam of energy towards the alien. Zarbon righted himself, and turned just in time to see the blinding blue beam of energy rocketing right for him. He didn't have time to block, on instinct he braced himself as the blast crashed into him exploding with bone breaking force, sending him crashing into the ground creating a small crater where he lay almost motionless. Zarbon slowly, shakily stood to his feet blood dribbing down from the several scrapes and cuts blemishing his 'perfect image' he gasped painfully, his transformation finally wearing off. This getting to be a lot more difficult and annoying that'd he previously thought. How, could these Saiyans? Wretched monkeys do this to him?! He snarled in disgust and anger stumbling forward. Before he could do anything else, even blink a giant fist crashed into his body vibrating all of his bones to their breaking point, crying out in pain he slammed into the ground hard. The two beasts towered over him, red eyes burning with anger and hatred. The lighter toned fur of the two reached out its giant hand wrapping Zarbon and began to squeeze hard. The monster roared at him squeezing even harder. The pressure was so great Zarbon couldn't even make a sound not even a whimper as he felt his ribs started to crack as the ape stared at him in rage.

How did he manage to let two of them transform? He pulled out all of their tails. His eyes widened as he remembered a small boy with scruffy hair and the long haired Saiyan woman. He thought the boy was dead, but he wrong. And he was paying for it now.

Raditz floated up watching his sister squeeze the teal skinned warrior. He'd love to watch her torture him, but he needed to end this fast before Zarbon somehow managed to get free. "Kiezan!" Raditz shouted barely mimicking the bald warrior's signature move. The disc shot forward in a tight arc, sheering through the air as it traveled its course. It shot passed Zarbon in an instant, the warrior's face was frozen as blood gushed out from the surgical precision of the attack, slowly his head rolled back plummeting towards the ground.

Goku acted quickly cupping his hands at his side, "Kamehameha," he shouted pouring the rest of his energy into his signature attack, the blue beam rocketed upwards towards the still glowing ball of power. The beam collided with the false moon the two exploded in a brilliant light, the Kamehameha wave shning even brighter than before as the explosion shook the ground. Celera and Gohan slowly began to shrink down to their normal size the former passing out from the transformation while Celera was just barely conscious.

Everyone relaxed the threat to earth finally vanquished. "It''s over..." Yamcha sighed. "It's over, finally."

* * *

><p>At Capsule Corp, everyone was thoroughly confused. There was an air of trepidation. "Okay..." Bulma hesitated for a moment, "a few of the five thousand, a couple of the four thousand, and a few really large power levels have vanished, so I guess most of the invaders are dead, and one Saiyan is down. But, so is Piccolo."<p>

"That could be a good thing," Launch said. "I mean, Piccolo is evil-he was only fighting for us because he had to."

"I guess, anyway. What really worries me is that I can't sense Krillin's or Tein's powers anymore. Then there was this big one, which has been going up and down sporadically . Sometimes even as high as the other Saiyan."

"Oh..." Ox King shifted nervously in his seat. "You don't think Krillin and Tein... are..."

"I can't say," Bulma said, sighing. "This far away, if he fell unconscious, or was just really tired, it wouldn't pick them up at all..." She sighed again, "It's impossible to tell until the battle is over."

Chi Chi folded her arms, huffing quietly. "I'm just glad I stopped them from sending my Gohan out there! Can you imagine my poor little boy fighting alien invaders at his age? It's better if he keeps up his studies. There are more ways to make the world a better place without fighting."

"I... guess..." Bulma answered. _Not relevant... But okay...? _

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got this little battle for the earth arc done. I'm surprised I don't get a lot of questions but eh no biggie. Next is Namek. I hope the Zarbon fight was done well, I didn't want to drag it along too much. I wanted Vegeta to blast a hole through his gut like in the anime, but at that time Vegeta was a league above him.<br>**

**Until next time...**

**Anime93 signing out! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews for those who took the time to do so. There won't be any action in this chapter just talking and preparing. I may or may not come back to edit this again. And to the new reviewer thanks again! Moving on...**

* * *

><p>Celera held Gohan's naked slumbering form close to her. She couldn't begin to imagine the backlash they were going to get from Chi Chi for having her little scholar fighting alongside of them. But it wasn't nothing she could handle, after this battle Chi Chi was like a mouse in comparison. She took a shaky breath feeling immense pain rip through her, but still managed a small smile as she watched a sleeping Gohan snore lightly. "I think we'd be dead if it weren't for you," Celera quietly acknowledged. A harsh voice broke her out of her pain induced trance.<p>

"This is going to be reported back to Frieza," Vegeta said grinding his teeth. "You shouldn't have been so oblivious not to destroy their scouters." He looked with an angry, smug expression in her direction.

"Well excuse me," Celera said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I was too busy chopping off the fat gum ball's legs saving your life!" She shouted angrily.

"It doesn't matter," Raditz said, cutting in. "When none of them returned, Frieza would've just sent more of his men out to see what happened."

"That's fine by me," Vegeta said, smirking arrogantly. "Once I heal from this I'll kill that pink bastard myself!"

There was a deathly silence that followed. All of the warriors gathered that survived the battle were muddled in thoughts and relief for the moment. Finally, Krillin decided to break the silence that was nearly suffocating. "So, where do we go from here?"

Vegeta turned running towards his ship. Raditz looked wide eyed for a moment before frowning. "Wait we need to heal first!"

"No time," the prince barked back, nearing his ship. "I can almost taste immortality!" His harsh voice boomed towards them, a few seconds later the space pod he came in shot into the sky like a streaking comet, in an instant it was out of the earth's atmosphere.

"We can't let Vegeta wish for immortality." Raditz said turning to face his brother.

"I agree," Goku said firmly. He didn't know the prince long, but he could feel the darkness radiate from his figure. "We need to follow him and stop him."

"We also need to be prepared for the possibility that we run into Frieza on Namek," Raditz said. "If Vegeta has figured about the Dragonballs, then someone in Frieza's network will work it out quickly."

Shortly afterwards Yamcha went and told the group at Capsule Corp that the battle was finally finished and shuffled his feet whenever he told them of a death, as he recounted the events of that day. It was decided, they flew over in Bulma's spacious hovertruck (air car) immediately upon landing they charged out to see their friends and family. Chi Chi learned that Gohan had been involved in the fight and there was much teeth gnashing and wailing.

The injured were taken to the hospital, where the dumbfounded doctors agreed not to ask any questions and give them privacy while they were talking.

"I still can't get over Tein and Piccolo dying..." Goku said with a sad expression the next morning. Everyone was gathered around the hospital beds where Goku, Raditz, and Celera lay, having taken the worst beatings from Zarbon.

"It was the second time for Tein..." Roshi added. "The poor man. I'll miss the Dragonballs, too, without Kami and Piccolo to sustain them they're useless... That means all the people that died when they blew that city to cinders are gone too."

"Idiots." Raditz said annoyed, opening his eyes for the first time in hours. "Am I the only one who was paying attention to Cui and the rest of those morons? Piccolo and Kami were members of race called Namekians."

"Uh... Huh..." Came the chorus from the rest of the room, he was met with a wall of blank stares. Raditz groaned painfully.

"Somewhere out there is a whole planet of beings like Kami and Piccolo that can create the Dragonballs." Celera explained, she would've huffed in annoyance, but her entire torso was heavily bandaged, and in fact it just hurt to breathe, let alone talk.

Raditz grunted quietly. "If you really want to wish them back, just go to planet Namek and use the Dragonballs there!" He would've slapped his forehead, but both of his arms were heavily bandaged, and in fact it hurt to move just about any part of his body.

"But..." Launch hesitant and timid at the moment, scratched her head. "How would we get all the way to space?"

"I don't know!" He almost snapped but thought better. "I've had my bright idea for the day, now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep!" He was thankful at least Celera listened and helped him explain.

"That's fine, you sleep now..." Launch went to pat his shoulder, remembering just in time how painful the contact would be.

"Well, as it happens." Bulma said with a grin, holding up an alien-like remote control. "I have an idea about that."

The remote control was damaged a little, unfortunately. And, as the news report continued broadcasting the government team investigating Nappa's ship so helpfully showed-as soon as Bulma attempted to activate the ship her finger skewed off to the side, setting off the self destruction, obliterating it into shards. Everyone stared at the screen in shock as silence fell over them.

Cheer up! A solution has presented itself." Someone appeared shadowed in the doorway. A tall man smoking a cigarette wearing a white lab coat, with blue gray hair and a large bushy mustache.

"Dad? What is it?" Bulma asked, surprised. As Dr. Briefs entered the room. He beamed a smile.

"Well, according to Raditz, Goku and Celera would've destroyed the ships they arrived on earth in, correct?" There was a scene of scattered nods. "Master Roshi told me a story while you were all staying at Capsule Corp, he told me an interesting story told to him _by _Goku's and Celera's adoptive grandfather Gohan..."

"Grandpa Gohan?" Celera asked blinking a couple times.

"Huh? My grandpa?" Goku looked over the Brief and Roshi questioningly. "What did he tell you?"

"It seems," Dr. Brief continued explaining. "Gohan found Goku and Celera while walking out in the woods. And, here's the bit Roshi told me without thinking, or realizing it's great significance-he found them in some sort of strange craft. It wasn't until _after _he'd taken the children home he learned of their nocturnal transformation."

"That means..." Krillin paused, grinning widely. "Goku's and Celera's ship is still here on earth. Gohan must have found them before they transformed. We can use that to get to namek."

"Yes, indeed." Dr. Briefs said, exhaling a stream of smoke as he looked at them in tow. "However, there small ships-it could only fit one of you, two at the most I suppose. And more over they've sat there for years, hatches open, at the mercy of the elements. It won't be ready anytime soon. I can however solve both problems -repair and expand the thing-But it'll take weeks even months."

"And, Vegeta will head to Namek as _soon _as he's healed..." Goku furrowed his brows. "If we have to wait for months he'll beat us there. There has to be a way of getting into space quicker!"

"I should be up in no time, I just have a few broken and fractured ribs and a few sprains." Celera pacified up hoping to sooth her brother's plight.

"You need a space-ship, I hear?" Came a polite and calm voice from the window. Heads turned to see Mr. Popo, hovering calmly on his flying carpet just outside of their window. "I might be able to help."

* * *

><p>Preparation for the long journey to Namek went quickly, once Bulma confirmed that the ship Mr. Popo had found in the desolate mountains-the nameless Namek's ship-was still functioning and in good condition nonetheless. Bulma was the obvious choice to be the pilot, and if there was an objection she stood firm. Her father needed to stay on earth to work on Goku's ship, and no force could move the doctor or his wife away from their home of Capsule Corporation. Krillin and Yamcha as the two fighters still not incapacitated after several days. Powerful warriors would be necessary heading off into the unknown. Gohan, feeling responsible for ensuring those who the ruthless henchmen of had kid also volunteered, and despite more than firm resistance from Chi Chi, he refused to change his mind. Raditz, who was pretending to be asleep, couldn't help a smile tugging at his lips when he heard Gohan stand up to his mother. Goku was also smiling babbling in his sleep, dreaming about a martial arts tournament with an all you can eat buffet just for him! Celera finally recovering at the last minute stated that she'd be going with, and talked to Chi Chi in private assuring she'd die before anything happened to Gohan. (And skin Yamcha or Krillin alive if they did let something happen.)<p>

The day they set out was an emotional one-putting it lightly. Bulma or Celera weren't too bothered saying goodbye to their families both having been on long journeys before. Gohan spent a long on time farewells. First in the hospital tearful final words with Goku and a barely acknowledging grunt with Raditz. Then with his mother, who made sure to pack his study books as he was about to board Kami's ship. Krillin gave a final wave and flashed a grin to those who gathered to see them off. The engines thundered to life and they were off, rocketing into space.

The ship was more than spacious for the four of them. As soon as they actually left the earth everyone seemed to separate. Yamcha went up to where Bulma was currently piloting the ship with practiced ease and precision. Gohan spent his time taking a tour of the ship, his onyx eyes lit up with curiosity and fascination as he took in each wall and its detail and sometimes lack there of with slight awe. He dreamed of one day becoming an astronaut maybe, but now he was in space and he could only feel slightly excited, giddy, and nervous all in the same which created a foreign emotion. Krillin retreated to the room he deemed as 'his' to meditate hoping he could somehow break his limits with the Kaioken technique, and somehow perfect the Spirit Bomb. Though the blue deity praised him for his progress and skill with each of the respective taxing techniques, he felt he needed more.

Celera who was staring out into space, literally was muddled in her thoughts. How did Krillin manage to increase his power so dramatically? She remembered Kami speaking of someone who watched over the entire galaxy back when she only seventeen and under his strict tutelage. She felt a mix of excitement and doubt, if such a being existed then where was this all powerful overseer? She wanted a crack at him if he watched over an entire galaxy then he must have been insanely powerful. She half listened to Kami's hours upon hours of talking, she didn't do it out of disrespect, but she could better spend that time training instead of sitting like a statue as he explained facetious things. She surmised Krillin must have been trained under this master of the martial arts, she felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't she!? And what was this Kaioken?

She didn't bother to knock as she entered Krillin's room with a blank expression on her face. She spotted the former monk in the center of the room, his eyes closed, his face calm. "Hey Krillin," she spoke promplty shutting the door and walking towards him in a few short strides.

Opening his eyes, the monk turned to his second oldest friend, next to Goku. "What is it?" Krillin asked staring at her questionably for a long moment.

"I need you to teach me the Kaioken before we arrive on Namek," the female Saiyan answered.

"It took me months to learn it." Krillin answered, almost dumbfounded at the request thrown at him and so bluntly. One of the many things she shared with Goku, no tact. "I don't know if it's possible to learn it in just two days."

"Don't tell me the odds," she said waving her hand for emphasis. "Will you?" She asked folding her arms under her breasts with a hard stare.

"Yeah," Krillin answered without hesitation.

"Good, let's go somewhere more suitable." Celera said catching the look of confusion on the monk's face, before turning on her heel and heading for the door. She exited a second later leaving a wide eyed Krillin in her wake. What did she mean more suitable? She was always secretive speaking in riddles it seemed, and Bulma had been tight lipped on why their departure took slightly longer than originally planned. Standing up he strode to the door promptly exiting, searching for her ki. Did he have his doubts? Yes, the Kaioken was physically taxing, and was a somewhat unstable technique in essence, but if anyone could learn and even master it in two days it was Celera or Goku. They always seemed to beat the odds, no matter how impossible it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're heading for Namek! I have a lot of things planned for the bland green, blue treed planet. I may or may not come back to edit this later on, most likely will. I think I broke over 1100, 1200 views, thank you readers, and thanks for the reviews those who take the time to write their thoughts. I guess that's all for my little thing here. Leaving with a question, what should become of Nappa, does anyone want to see him back in action? PM me your thoughts or leave it in a review (if it's not too detailed.) <strong>

**Anime93 out!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Short chapter. Nappa some people want him dead, others alive. But me I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see.**

Vegeta awoke to wailing sirens within his haul. '_Warning. Impact to hull has sent ship off it's previous set course. Warning set destination untenable... Rerouting for closest controlled world within new trajectory direction. Frieza planet 325, ETA three days.' _The automated computer voice fell silent, Vegeta closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. It didn't matter he'd get back to a Frieza controlled world and from there... Namek.

* * *

><p>Frieza sat in his personal chambers, what acted as his throne room. It was spartan at best, nearly empty save for his hover chair musing quietly to himself. Just hours ago his scouts had reported any vessel had yet to arrive. Angered to the point of grinding his teeth he utterly annihilated him with a wave of his hand. He expected one of them to comeback in critical condition, one surely those primates weren't that strong or resourceful. "Is there any sign of the others I sent with Cui?" He asked, calmly.<p>

"My lord, there has been no sign of any of them," a henchman answered struggling to swallow his fear. The alien was temporarily standing in as his adviser for Zarbon. The tyrant hadn't even bothered to get his name. He was after all the eighth temporary adviser he's had now since sending his second in command, Zarbon to earth. The other seven had angered him in one way or another and were now nothing but particles of ashes. He was impatient and his ice cold blood was starting to boil. Wisely the henchman turned his head back to the monitor he had been observing moments before. "My lord," he said curtly. "I have another pod passing in close proximity to our location."

"Who is it?" Frieza asked.

"It appears to be...Vegeta's pod," the henchman said as sweat visibly dripped between his eyes.

The tyrant frowned for a moment. "And where is it heading?"

"Planet Namek it appears." The henchman spoke with slight familiarity.

Frieza could only snarl quietly as his nose wrinkled in disdain. "Send a call to the Ginyu Force! Immediately! They are to detain him and bring him back to me." The tyrant said in a commanding tone of voice enough to make the henchman wince, feeling sorry for arrogant self absorbed prince.

"Yes, I shall start right away sire," he replied bowing his head.

Frieza stared out in the endless expanse of space, his beady red eyes glaring in his reflection. Why would Vegeta be heading to Namek alone at that after having an encounter with his most powerful henchmen? Even for the prince it was a daring, stupid move. Then he remembered hearing the legends about Namek. Of course he dismissed them as just stories, what if they were true? If there was truth to the fables? Vegeta would be going after the magical balls of Namek to wish for immortality. Frieza knew the reason why before he even had to think, he was really rebelling. _That impudent little monkey... _His lips curling into a sneer. "Wait," Frieza snapped before the quivering henchman could exit.

"Yes sire," the henchmen queried in confusion and slight fear.

"Ready my ship! Set a course for Namek, inform the Ginyu Force I will be personally joining them on Namek. Delay that order with Vegeta, tell them to bring scouters!" He ordered almost yelling in unrestrained anger at the thought of that ungrateful son of a cowardly king getting everlasting life. It was his right and his alone not Vegeta's.

"Right away my lord!"

* * *

><p>Krillin, Gohan, and Celera sat a few feet away from each other, all completely still as they meditated in the gravity room. After a long several minutes Krilling started to speak. "Now you need to find your center," Krillin said calmly. "Once you do that, the Kaioken is simple. Then, it's just a matter of pushing your energy above your maximum."<p>

Celera raised an eyebrow. "Is there a set limit?"

"It depends on what your body can handle," Krilling replied truthfully. "King Kai said not take it over a double no matter what, but I managed a times three in the battle against that freak Zarbon. I maybe able to push it to a x4 now," he grinned. "Maybe five."

Gohan having listened the entire time instead of cutting in with two talking adults nodded his head with understanding. "I'm ready to try," Gohan said with a firm voice. He stood bringing his fists to his side, his face began to grimace as he brought his power all the way to and beyond its maximum. A few moments passed and the flaming white aura began to surge with tints of red as he let out a yell as his power continued to rise. Gohan heaved for breath falling to his hands and knees as the red aura evaporated from his figure. "That was... Intense." He breathed in complete disbelief.

"Once you get the hang of it, it won't hurt so much. You'll be able to use it to quickly increase your strength, speed, sight, and hearing." Krillin further explained.

Celera nodded standing up. "Alright, I'm ready!"

"Are you sure auntie?" Gohan asked with slight trepidation. "It feels like my body is on fire right now."

"Positive." Celera answered with a hard face. "I need to be strong enough if we run into anything bad. And we won't get stronger if we don't push ourselves to our limit." The woman stood up slowly, spreading legs out until they were the length of her shoulders, she balled her fingers up bringing them to her sides. In seconds a white-purple aura enveloped her body as she grimaced raising her power to its maximum. She took in a sharp breath gritting her teeth as the aura started to flare gaining tints of red, another crackle and flare of the aura and it was completely fire red even cloaking Celera in a red outline. She continued to focus, holding the power she had found with every ounce of mental and physical strength she had, the strain was agonizing. After several seconds she let the power slip away.

"Not too bad," Krillin said with a nod of approval. "You both pretty much have the hang of it. All you really have to do now is keep practicing. just be careful not to overdo it. If your push yourself too hard your body may very well shutdown and we don't have senzu beans with us."

"Noted." Celera said slightly out of breath. "So this more or less a last ditch effort or to be used sparingly?" She stated more than asked.

Krillin nodded with a solemn expression.

_I see, so it's all in the application of the technique... Interesting. _Celera thought going over the gravity control console. Not long after she pressed a small, red button. She instantly felt the strain on her body as she put it up twenty times earth's gravity, with grit teeth she turned around walking towards them.

"Woah, hold it!" Krillin said barely able to stand up. The sudden increase in gravity leveled him like a pancake. He struggled and strained managing to get up to his knees. "At least wait until I leave to do that!" He protested. Gohan for his part handled the strain rather well for a five year old, he didn't complain much instead he found himself pushing and straining to stand up, a new determination coming over him. Celera watched with him with approval pride shining in her eyes.

"Fair enough," Celera pressed the same button, the room hissed as the gravity returned back to normal. "But Gohan you stay we have a lot of training to do!" She said with enthusiasm looking at her pint sized nephew. Krillin sighed in relief as the pressure that was about to squash him into the floor was relieved, he leapt up to his feet looking at the Celera. "Next time a warning!" She simply rolled her eyes not responding as he exited the room saying goodbye to Gohan. Once the door was closed Celera set the gravity back to twenty times turning to Gohan.

"Are we really training?" He asked with slight excitement, slight fear.

Celera nodded smiling with encouragement, "That's right." She slowly took a comfortable stance. "It's going to be up to us, eventually. So let's get as strong as we possibly can!"

Gohan shuffled his feet before smiling widely. Normally he'd shy away, but his aunt's encouraging words and enthusiasm spurred him on. He only wished his uncle and dad were here to see how strong he would be. "Right!" He said grimacing from the effort of just standing up. "I'm ready auntie!"

**It's short, I know. But I did this so there's no confusion why they use Kaioken on Namek. **


	13. Chapter 13

**And Namek begins... A lot of surprises in this arc. No questions to answer so I'll get right to it. **

* * *

><p>"All right! Everyone strap yourselves in we're touching down!" Gohan and Krillin scrambled from their seats while Celera walked, Bulma engaged the visual display. The green planet Namek started filling the screen, growing larger by the second. Th ship shook and rocked as it began passing through the atmosphere, swiftly swooping down to the ground and touched down with little grace.<p>

"We made it, finally!" Yamcha said, grinning as he quickly leapt out of his seat. Paying no attention to Bulma's warnings about the atmosphere, oxygen levels, gravity, etc. They climbed down out of the ship, walking onto the planet's surface. "This is... Namek huh?" Krillin asked, looking at the ground with blue colored vegetation and the small islands that dotted the island in pocks formation, with no large landmasses like on earth.

"No wonder Kami was so boring..." Celera grumbled with a deadpan expression as she looked around the planet with an analytical eye.

"I can't believe I'm standing on another planet..." Yamcha said quietly standing next to Krillin, Celera slightly in front of them and Gohan slightly behind them. Bulma ran out towards them with a bag slung over her shoulder as she caught up. "I guess we'd better start right away. Bulma-you got the radar?"

"Yup," Bulma replied, smiling as she pressed a small white button activating the device. A blue scouter was over her left eye, having taken several spares on the ship. "Hunting for Dragonballs, man this brings back memories," she said as the device beeped with seven blinking Dragonballs. "It works! Let's see four of them are in one place... The other three are scattered across the planet. We should-"

"Company," Celera said abruptly fixating a glare to a nearby rock face.

Bulma's scouter began to beep, right as the others began to look around intently, their senses flaring. Two humanoid creatures stood on a rock face above them, smirking.

"Uh..." Krillin stared at the newcomers. "They're wearing armor like the Saiyans and those other guys were!"

"But they're not Saiyans-not Namekian either." Yamcha added with a small frown. One had green skin and small horns on his forehead, the other was blue skinned and reptilian-like. "Whoever they are, they've got weapons and armor, let's just hope it's not us they're going to pick a fight with."

One of the aliens cackled. "You morons picked the wrong planet to land on, with pathetic power levels like that. Hey Hija let's give them a good scare."

"Fine by me," the other replied with his own laugh. He raised his arm-mounted cannon, firing a blue beam of crackling energy heading straight for their ship. Bulma's eyes could only widen in shock as she tracked its trajectory.

"No! Not the ship!"

Celera flared her aura zipping towards the two homing missiles, she sucked in her breath yelling as loud as she could. A small kiai boomed from her body tearing through the blasts like they were nothing. "Alright!" Celera grunted flying up towards them. "I got this."

"If you say so." Krillin said with a shrug.

"Our ship!" Bulma nearly fainted from joy. "We have a way home now."

Celera hovered a few feet away from them with her arms crossed. "That wasn't very smart," she scowled, "Now you're going to be dealt with!"

"Shut her up!" Hija ordered. They raised their arms, firing their blasters, the beams carreened into her, detonating on impact leaving a smoke cloud. "Stupid tourist, thought she'd try to dodge at least-" Yamcha, unscathed from the attack appeared right in front of them.

"Funny," she said dryly clenching her fist, the aliens turned to run. Moving faster than their eyes could follow, she intercepted them, devastating kicks breaking their necks. She jumped back down to the others, a look of boredom on her face. "They won't be a problem anymore, not bad huh?" She smiled with satisfaction.

"Not bad!? NOT BAD!?" Bulma practically skipped up to her.

"Bulma.. Wait!"

"The ship! It doesn't have a hole in it! We're not _stuck here _on this planet. With a way home! Nice job stopping them _before that _happened, Ms. Big brave warrior!."

Celera turned a hint of red. "They... Didn't seem like much of a threat at first, but they had space guns..." She said awkwardly.

"They had_ space guns!" _

_"Let...Up..."_ Celera wheezed.

_And it continued_

* * *

><p>Goku and Raditz still recovering from their beatings, often found themselves on their own for hours at a time. As boredom set in, in Goku's case this didn't take very long. The younger brother started asking Raditz about the Saiyan race.<p>

"What were they like?" He asked. "It's hard to imagine a whole planet full of us."

Raditz nodded slightly. "While it lasted, it was wonderful. A life of battle, of conquest-everything our kind lives for. "The only downside... Was our victories weren't ours alone. We served... Another... The tyrant.. Frieza!"

"Who's that? Frieza?" Goku asked, paying more attention. "What kind of hold did he have on us to make a whole planet of warriors his servants?"

"The one and only thing a Saiyan respects-power." Raditz said, frowning. "Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe. Remember how Zarbon had to summon all of his energy and push himself to the limit to produce an attack with enough power to destroy the planet? Frieza could do that with a flick of his finger. There is no being alive that can defeat Frieza. If all of our armies had risen against him in unison millions, and millions of the galaxy's finest warriors, he could wipe them all out without any effort."

"That doesn't good... There's someone else out there stronger than Zarbon... Than Vegeta..."

"Now you see how he enslaved us so easily. Vegeta was always going on about how he'd keep fighting and fighting and get stronger while Frieza sat around on his chair doing nothing, and one day would become the strongest in the universe and defeat that tyrant once and for all..." Raditz chuckled to himself. "I think he's crazy, personally. I've never seen a being with a tenth of Frieza's power. It's impossible."

"Don't say that!" Goku sat up a little grimacing. "Anything is possible! You just have to work hard for it. A year ago I would've said it was impossible for us to get strong enough to fight Zarbon and his goons, but we won the battle! He didn't get away either!"

"You're wrong." Raditz frowned more his face darkening. "Frieza is completely unlike them. Completely unlike Vegeta. There is no fighting him, Vegeta would always insist one day, he'd do it. He'd become a Super Saiyan, and free us from the tyrant... Of course since he destroyed our home world, there aren't many of us left to free-even less since Nappa died."

"That phrase again." Goku said questionably raising his eyebrow. "What's a Super Saiyan?"

Raditz sighed closing his eyes. "_According to legend, _a thousand years ago, on the original home planet of the Saiyans, a demigod emerged. A golden warrior. Who could only control his power is his transformed state. But, his rage and power, were far too great to control and he destroyed our home planet - and himself. Some Saiyans escaped the explosion, and went to planet plant, after we conquered it many centuries later. We named it after Vegeta - after the warrior who led us to victory, the father of the Vegeta you and I seen."

"Wow! And Vegeta thinks he can become this Super Saiyan? Would he be able to defeat Frieza then?"

"It doesn't mean anything! It's just an old story! Goodnight." Raditz rolled over pretending to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"It looks safe," Celera said pointing to a cave in front of them. "We'll need a place to sleep, so let's set up camp."<p>

"Right. I'll set up the capsule house and-" the scouter beeped again, and Bulma turned pale. "I think we need to get inside _right now _you guys!" The four travelers ran into the cave, getting inside just in time to avoid a small group of aliens which shot past them at incredible speeds.

"That... Can't... Be good..." Yamcha muttered, breathing out as soon as they passed.

"I know what you mean..." Krillin said wiping sweat from his brow. "Some of those guys must have been as strong as Zarbon."

"And... That guy in the middle." Gohan was visibly trembling. "He was unbelievably strong... He made Zarbon look like nothing!"

"Such foul ki," Celera muttered feeling the crawling sensation finally pass. "I haven't felt darkness like that since King Piccolo."

"I'm afraid the news gets even worse..." Bulma indicated the blinking on the dragon radar. "Those guys have the four Dragonballs with them! What do we do now!? There's no way we can beat people like that!" She started trembling. "We owe it to the people his henchmen killed, but how are we going to make our wish with them around?"

"We'll manage somehow," Celera said nodding to Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan. "Let's follow after them discreetly," she instructed turning to Bulma with a sheepish apologetic look. "Sorry, Bulma, but you can't move fast enough."

"I'll have a capsule house waiting in here for you guys," Bulma replied, staring to unpack her bag. "You come back safe now."

"Count on it!" Celera grinned giving the peace sign. "Let's move!" The three of them hovered into the air, moving in a strange hopping semi-flight to suppress their power. The group they were tailing after came to an abrupt stop, there was that at least.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the three of them were lying on their stomachs on a rock ledge overlooking a Namekian village. However judging from Gohan's temper and incessant grunting, they weren't going to be hiding for very long. The Namekian elder and villagers were being uncooperative and refused to give Frieza their Dragonball. The tyrant in a display of his well known short temper, was having them killed painfully one by one. Finally, when one of the two fleeing children were obliterated in mid step. Gohan had enough.<p>

"They... They killed him!" He hissed, his entire body rattling.

"Calm down, Gohan!" Yamcha put a hand on the angry child's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do against guys like that!"

"We'll only get ourselves killed!" Krillin added.

"I don't care!" Gohan leapt up to his feet making to rocket down to the village, but a firm grip on his wrist from Celera halted him.

"You will stay put," she said firmly frowning as she looked at the scene. "We should find a village and get the Dragonball we can't let them get all seven!"

"But we can't leave them to die!" Gohan almost yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He rocketed towards the village.

"Why do you have to be like your dad?" Celera muttered, flying after him.

"This is going to suck..." Yamcha muttered, follwing after them. Krillin flew behind wordlessly.

The giant Reccoome, the Ginyu Force's muscles, stood over the Namekian child with a dark smile on his face, one arm raised to crush the life from his victim. Without warning, Gohan's foot crashed into Reccoome knocking him through the wall of a house behind him. Celera elbowed Reccoome away as he was about to get up sending him through another wall. Krillin and Yamcha stood between them and the confused bewildered soldiers. "Move!" Krillin urged. "He won't take long to recover!"

As they took off with the surviving Namekian child, Krillin stood his ground to allow them time to escape.

"Reccoome!" Ginyu barked loudly as the brute struggled to get to his feet. "Get after them right now!"

"On it captain!" The fair skinned giant leapt to his feet, smirking. "They won't get far!"

"Kill him and detain the others!"

"Right," Reccoome flew at Krillin, the former monk immediately tensed up.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" The red aura flared violently, and Krillin's fist slammed against Reccoome's neck, sending waves of force rolling away in every direction. Recoomme grinned, unaffected, and punched Krillin in the stomach hunching him over. "GAH!" He gasped, choking on saliva and falling away. Reccoome rocketed after the others, Krillin caught his breath, powering up to a Kaioken times four. _He's gaining on them... Even if I can move than that brute, the others can't... _He swooped forward flipping over his head coming down between them and the pursuer. "Guys, we can't outrun him! Stay behind me and protect the Namek kid!"

"On it!" Celera said shifting into her stance, Gohan and Yamcha at her side, Dende the tet to be introduced Namekian trembled behind them. Krillin gritted his teeth narowing his eyes on Reccoome as he came to a halt in front of them. "Back for more? Eh? Well, I'll admit that was impressive. Hiding your power level like that, but in the end it's useless against me!" His eyes widened giving him a crazed look, smirking he began to pound his fists in anticipation for the coming battle.

"It's not hiding power!" Celera declared summoning up her strength. "It's increasing it!" _I've had a few weeks to refine it, but not use it in battle... I have a greater level of control, I should be able to sustain this, with Krillin flanking... _"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!

"-KAIOKEN TIMES FIVE!"

Both charged forward, crimson auras enveloping their beings as they became to blazing suns as realization dawned on Recoomme's face.

The trio disappeared in a flickering blue of arms and legs, attacking and defending with crisp technique and incredible force. Gohan and Yamcha were relegated as bystanders from the intensity of the they finally separated, Recoomme was battered and bruised his armor cracked in certain places, and Tein and Celera were barely uninjured the latter albeit worn out clearly from the effort of using what was fast becoming his signature technique. He allowed a smile to tug at his lips, focusing his ki into his fist about to deliver the finishing blow. "For a big guy, you're not so tough!" His movements were cut short as an orange streak of light sent him flying down into the water below, hitting it with a loud splash.

Jeice, the only soldier on Namek with a higher standing than Frieza himself and Ginyu, hovered next to his comrade, a smirk framing his face. "So, this is the bloke who gave you so much trouble? Eh Reccoome? When I saw the speed he took after you at, I knew he had enough power that my assistance may be required. I'd have him pegged at around thirty thousand, perhaps a bit higher. I wish we didn't lose our scouters but that old Namek had to go and be a hero."

"With us together they shouldn't be much of a problem," Reccoome answered with a sadist smirk. "Let's end this-I would imagine our captain and glorious leader can't be too happy watching the Dragonballs."

_This... Is bad. _Celera thought tensing her body.

Jeice rolled his eyes slightly. "Don't I know it! Hey, baldy! We were fighting, is that still happening!? Or do you give up!" He scanned the water carefully for signs of the former monk. "Where'd the lil wanker go to... Ah there!" The lake under the two soldiers began to boil, blowing water away in every direction, revealing Krillin glowing red from the surge of power. "Take the woman, mate. Chromey here is all mi'e!"

_This doesn't look good... _He ground his teeth against each other, trying to stay focused and ingore the pain under the immense strain of a five times increase. _Just have to hope we can beat them before I wear myself out! _He rocketed towards Frieza's minions leaving a streaking trail of fire in his wake, rocketing towards Reccoome first. His sharp kick got through his defenses, smashing into Reccoome's chin, before he could turn and raise his guard Jeice aimed a dizzying punch at his head but it was deflected by Celera, who was also cloaked in a less violent red aura. The bald monk quickly followed up burying his fist in the giant's gut. Doubling him over. Celera and Jeice traded blows attacking and defending with quick punches and kicks. Krillin faced Reccoome deftly blocking three giant blows, but Jeice grabbed him from behind, Reccoome wasted little time in raining down blows on Krillin until he fell still, the red aura flicking away.

"You see?" Jeice said folding his arms over his chest, smiling as Reccoome tossed Krillin away. "That was child's play... Now for the clean up..."

Yamcha caught Krilling before he fell into the green ocean below again, looking up to see Jeice's hand raised, energy crackling wildly around it as he prepared to fire it.

"H-Hold on!" Yamcha backed away slowly. "You don't want to shoot me, really!" He gave his best innocent look. Something being with Bulma all these years gave him experience with.

"I think I do."Jeice smirked maliciously. "I think I'll take a leg off first. I do like the loud ones..."

"N-Now hold o-on a s-s-second," Yamcha became frantic. "If you let us live, you can have a wish granted. Anything you want!" He offered.

"Childish. After a leg, maybe an ear, then I'll start removing your finger digit by digit."

"No, honest!" He quickly turned to the others. "Gohan! Celera! Namek kid! Back me up on this! It's the Dragonballs... That's why Frieza's after them!"

"Mhm. They can grant any one wish." Gohan nodded sagely in agreement.

"Spineless coward." Celera grumbled glaring at the bandit, keeping her focus on the two soldiers before her.

Slowly, Jeice lowered his hand, lost in thought for a moment. "That makes sense... That's how he intends to become immortal. Any wish... You say..."

"Yeah! And we know how to activate them-Frieza doesn't," He was lying through his teeth grasping at the straws. Activating the Dragonballs wasn't difficult, at least on earth.

Recoomme instantly tensed up. "Jeice! You can't possibly be thinking of betraying Lord Frieza!?"

"Of course not, Reccoome." Jeice answered, then as his comrade relaxed his guard he reached up...

"KAIOKEN!" Celera shouted shooting towards the hulking giant with unreal speed, her shin connected with his jawline snapping his neck. Reccoome's body hit against the ground with a wet thud as it the ground from almost a mile up. "So," Jeice turned back to Yamcha, and there was a deep hunger in his eyes. "I will let you all live - for now. You will attempt to secure at least one of the Dragonballs. I will aid Frieza and the Captain in collecting the other six of em. I will then create a distraction, I have something grand in mind. We will meet, and then I will have my wish. I know you won't betray me because if you do I _will kill_ you. If I can't find you I'll blow this planet up and you on it. So you will hold to the deal."

"But they'll piece it together? Right?" Gohan asked with a blank stare. "They'll see you friend died, and won't it seem odd that you beat us all on your own?"

"Hardly," Celera said so only the small half Saiyan could hear. "He isn't _that _strong."_  
><em>

"Reccoome was no friend of mine. And I assure you that my _true _power would make short work of all of you at once. Now I must be going," He flew off back towards the smoking village in the distance. _Finally. _He thought in his aussie accent. _I will be free of this curse-having to age. Not again will I need to tarnish my looks. And if all goes to plan, Frieza or Captain Ginyu won't be around to interfere._

_He's too cocky for his own good... Mop top... _Celera thought smirking slightly at the prospect of her knocking him down several pegs.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to say here really... Jeez this little thing here of mine got short. No questions so nothing to answer or explain. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Whistles* just hit 2,000 something views. Thank you people! No questions as of yet, which surprises me but oh wellz. That's all for this.**

* * *

><p>Celera, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, and Dende watched Jeice leave, collectively breathing out in relief as they realized they'd live to see another day. Celera could only scoff quietly at the bandit, again.<p>

Krillin broke the silence first. "Thanks Yamcha... I didn't think we were going to make it out of that one."

"Are we really gonna do it though?" Gohan asked. "Should we help him get his wish."

"No-"

"It might be worth it..." Yamcha shrugged. "It may be bad letting someone like that get their wish. But if Frieza gets it instead, it'd be a lot worse. "Plus getting all seven for ourselves, now that they have four, would be next to impossible."

"You sniveling little..." Celera hissed glaring at the bandit causing him to flinch back. "I could've easily killed him! If it weren't for your cowardice we wouldn't need to waste a wish on that mop top!"

"Excuse me..." Dende having listened intently before, finally found the courage to speak. "Are you here to help? To protect my people?"

"I don't think we can, against enemies that powerful," Krillin replied. "But we would like to."

"I guess I should tell you then... The dragon grants three wishes."

"Hold on, three?!" Yamcha looked over at the small Namekian. "Great! I bet when our "friend" has gotten whatever it is he wants, he's sure to spend a while goading about it. Leaving the other two wishes for us! If we can word it right, I bet we can fix things on earth and here in one go."

"Come on, let's go tell Bulma," Gohan said, smiling widely now that they finally had a plan. And at least a little hope.

_Just wish away... _The only female rolled her eyes nodding to Gohan. "Great idea Gohan, quick thinking!" She smiled in approval.

* * *

><p>Jeice landed back in the smoldering Namekian village, where Frieza and the rest of his squad waited. "Lord Frieza, Captain! I've eliminated the threat, but I regret to inform you that Reccoome is dead."<p>

"And you're still here?" Ginyu barked indignantly. "You coward!"

"Is that right?" Frieza asked stroking his chin slowly. "And yet you survived with little harm?"

Jeice struggled to keep his voice steady as went on. "Yes, sir only one of them was strong enough to pose a challenge, but he was already tired and worn out from fighting Reccoome. I didn't even need to go full power to beat him." He smiled maliciously playing it up. "As for the others, their flesh cooked to perfection."

"Jeice-" Ginyu started but silenced himself after a glance from Frieza.

"No matter," Frieza closed his eyes, shrugging nonchalantly. "There's more where he came from. Not literally on the planet he came from. Not since my last visit, anyway..."

"Yes, sir." Jeice glanced around for a moment. "With the Dragonball now secure, how should we proceed? Locating the Namekian villages will be troublesome without scouters."

"Well you better get to it!" Frieza ordered sharply, waving his hand vaguely. "Jeice, accompany me back to the ship-the rest of you comb this planet! Find the last two Dragonballs! Before I lose my patience!"

"On it Lord Frieza!" Ginyu said firmly taking to the air with the rest of his team.

* * *

><p>"Look, you have a fracture there, and a fracture here. And, if we can't save off your hair we can't set the bone ba-"<p>

"To hell with fracture!" Raditz snarled, fending off the shaving razor wielding doctor. "You remove on strand of my hair and I remove your face! Earthman!" Their monumental struggle was interuppted by a familiar-but not always welcome voice.

"Hey! Goku! Goku's and Celera's brother!" Yajirobe called out from the other side of the door, entering the room. "How you holding up?"

"I'm okay, but," Goku stretched the best he could which wasn't much. "I'm going to be stuck in the hospital for another couple months... How are you doing Raditz?"

"Well, you know..." Raditz grumbled. "I'm just fine... Locked in mortal combat over here... Damn it all, leave me alone!" He frowned focusing his ki and sending the doctor flying across the room.

"Whatever, anyways." Yajirobe pulled out a brown leather bag from his satchel. "But, here's your ticket outta of the hospital."

"Senzu beans." Goku's face lit up like a sun. "You're the best Yajirobe!"

"Sure, Korin was going to give Krillin some when he went to fight those space guys, but you three used em all up training and your sister snatched some before she left-save some for everybody else this time!"

"Sure, will do!" Goku said taking the bag and popping a bean into his mouth, much to the shock and bemusement of the medical staff. Then tossed one to Raditz who consumed it gleefully.

"You know, Kakarot," Raditz said as they leapt out of the bed, shaking their bandages off to reveal their now fully healed bodies. "Irritating doctors aside, I'm really starting to like your planet. This beats the healing tanks any day! So what now?"

"There's good news and bad news. Goku pulled on his gi while Raditz fastened his armor. "The good news is that my ship is ready to go-and I think I'll be needing it, because on Namek there are apparently fighters even stronger than Zarbon, after the Dragonballs too!"

"When did you hear of this!? What!? How come I didn't!?" They climbed out of the window, taking off into the sky as the patients and doctors stared in shock.

Goku shrugged with a blank look. "You were asleep. You do sleep a lot when you're healing. Anyway, you going to come to Namek with me?"

"Hold on! You're not serious about actually going, are you?" Capsule Corporation appeared just over the horizon. "You'll be killed!"

"I'd expect more courage than that from a Saiyan warrior!" Goku answered as touched down just outside of the main building.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Raditz gave his trademark scowl.

"Uh.." Goku scratched his head. "You could say that, Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry for being a realist." Raditz said angrily folding his arms over his chest. "Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

Goku shook his head firmly. "No. We owe it to everyone the invaders killed to bring them back, and besides, I'm not leaving my sister and friends stranded in outer space on a different planet!"

Raditz followed Goku towards the main building still grumbling. "Damn it all, Kakarot, I can't very well let you run off to get into life or death battles on your own!"

Goku's smiled widened. "You're coming with me!? All right! Don't worry about those other fighters there-we can train on the way, with the gravity machine I asked Dr. Brief to build in!"

* * *

><p>"...So that's why we came to Namek." Krillin finished explaining, as Dende listened in complete silence.<p>

"Then you are good people. I'm glad..." Dende sighed with relief. "...There are people out there in the galaxy who aren't like Frieza. He was sipping from a glass of water-Namekians didn't require food to survive. The scientist in Bulma was wondering if they used photosynthesis like planets. Their green skin could be due to chlorophyll coupled with the constant sunlight on the planet would-she shook her head, focusing on the matters at hand. "So, uh, Dende... From what I gather we just need keep one Dragonball hidden, and Frieza can't make his wish."

"Yeah." Celera nodded. "Do you know where we could find one?"

"Each village has one..." He said quietly, his eyes flicking across the room. "...Except for one, Guru keeps that one safe."

"Guru?"

"He is the eldest of our people. He is very wise-perhaps if we went to see him, he would know what to do. Maybe."

"It's worth a try." Celera and Krillin stood up. "You guys stay here. There's no need for all of us to risk going out there." They followed Dende out of the door, just as the three of them were about to rocket off, Bulma came running up to them.

"Wait!" She shouted.

"Huh? What is it, Bulma?" Celera asked blinking.

"I was going to tell you when you got back. But then you told me all about what you'd been doing and I almost forgot!"

"Tell us what?" Yamcha asked leaning out of the door behind her.

"My dad called. He said Goku and his brother are out of the hospital, and on their way here! We've got back up!"

"That's great news!" Krillin grinned. "Now all we have to do is stall Frieza and his men until they get here. If we can get our wishes, that's a big bonus, but I'll take a stalemate over an immortal enemy. Come on, Dende, Celera, let's go see Guru."

"Lead the way," Celera said sarcastically smiling to herself at the good news.

"Uh... Right.." They lifted off and shot into the air quickly disappearing.

* * *

><p>"Jeice." Frieza addressed his henchman dryly.<p>

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" The two of them were on their way back to Frieza's ship, with their five Dragonballs in tow suspended in midair.

"Any idea who those four you killed were?"

Jeice nodded slightly. "I didn't want to say this out loud earlier-might have panicked or angered the men-but I interrogated one of the weaker ones before I killed him."

"...And?" He asked impatiently.

"He said..." Jeice took a deep steady breath. There was no going back after this, it was all or nothing. "...He said he was sent by Cooler."

"Cooler? Hmm... Not in uniform, he could've been very well lying..." Frieza considered this for a moment before frowning. "But if they were spies, there would be no reason for them to be in uniform, and if he somehow got wind of my plans I wouldn't put it past my big brother to interfere." They steadily approached the ship, landing outside and entering the hatch. "Very well make a report to Ginyu. He may resort to a direct attack. I'm sure you and your squad can handle whatever rabble my brother throws at us, while I take care of cooler myself." He smiled darkly. "And if the spy was lying after all you can still speed up the search of the Dragonballs."

"A flawless plan, as ever my lord." Jeice bowed, and left Frieza to his plans. Doubts began to ravage his mind as he headed down the corridor, receiving hasty salutes from passing soldiers. Had he been too rash in his choices? Did he already seal his own fate? No, the galaxy would be better off without one of those tyrants at least. But, this wasn't about the galaxy. _It's about me and all the time I take to make sure I stay youthful. Always when a battle goes against me that happens to me. I can finally be free from the curse of aging..._

He hurried over to a communications console making sure nobody was around him. Jeice switched it on, inputting the frequency a friend had given him long ago. "Come in! This is Jeice, do you copy?"

"Ello, Salza speaking." A heavily accented opposite to Jeice's replied. "This better be important."

"It is." Jeice took a moment to compose himself before speaking again. "Salza, mate-I have urgent news. Frieza is on a planet called Namek, and he has discovered a means to make himself immortal."

"Immortal? Are 'ou z'ure?"

"Positive. It sounds far fetched, but trust me, mate. Alright?"

"And why are you telling me this? I will 'ave to inform Lord Cooler, who will come to this Namek and take immortality for himself."

"I'm aware of that... But Cooler was always more reasonable than Frieza. He doesn't disintegrate his followers quite so often. Tell him to hurry, or Frieza could already be immortal before he arrives."

"Az it happens, we are in the area. Lord Cooler was wondering why Frieza took so many troops into this system. We were already nearby, observing his flight path."

"I have to go-Jeice out."

"T'ake care." The line went dead a moment after, and Jeice immediately turned in the direction he came in.

* * *

><p>A flickering screen displayed the control panel blinking 10G, at his level, it hadn't taken Goku long to get used to it and Raditz had grown up with ten times that of the gravity of earth on planet Vegeta, so this was normal to him.<p>

Shock waves rattled the ship as the two brothers battled back and forth, moving from offense to defense and back again, firing out kicks and punches that could level entire mountain ranges and rocking the ship to its core. Goku leaped over a low kick, flipping over his brother's head and countering with a fluid elbow from behind. Raditz caught it, spinning around with a quick pivot throwing Goku away, lunging after him pressing his attack. They had been training for hours on end, and both were at the limit of their endurance, heaving for air. Streams of sweat dripped to the floor soaking their clothing.

"I'm done," Raditz moaned. "Session over. I can't take anymore."

"Yeah," Goku nodded, "I'm exhausted too. Now's the perfect time to step it up a notch!"

"What?" Raditz was pushed to the floor as Goku pressed a button increasing the gravity to 20G.

"Hey, get up!" Goku folded his arms with a small frown. "This is only twice what you're used to. I'm dealing with twenty times earth's gravity."

"You're crazy," Raditz muttered to himself, unsteadily climbing to his feet. "Just like Vegeta and sister."

"Well just remember, there are fighters even stronger than Vegeta on Namek!" Goku crouched into his stance. "If you accept your limits, we'll never surpass them. Overcome what you thought impossible! We're already greatly improved over the last year!"

"Raditz grinned. "Maybe a little crazy is what we need right now..." He flew towards Goku, aiming a kick for his abdomen. Goku blocked with his knee, throwing three punches from both arms in rapid succession colliding with Raditz's face. _When I met him, he was barely a quarter of my power. Now he's practically caught up with me, how does he do it!?_

After an hour the brothers finally ran out of energy-completely depleted. Leaving the gravity machine on 20G to try and adjust to the increase. They crawled over to the bag of senzu beans and plopped one in their mouth instantly healed. "I think that went well-" Goku said but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice in their heads.

"Ehm, hello, is this Goku and Raditz?"

"Uh...Yes..." Goku looked at Raditz, with a look are you hearing this too. Raditz nodded. "Um, who is this?" Goku asked.

"I am King Kai. The one that trained Krillin, remember!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for that!"

"Sure. I'm about to tell Krillin this, but another friend of yours. Tall bald guy made it down Snake Way even faster than he did! He wants me to train him too! I hope he has a sense of humor."

"Tein? Wow! Amazing." Goku grinned imagining Tein being as stronger or stronger than Krillin.

"What about Piccolo? The Namekian Cui killed?" Raditz asked.

"I'm afraid he was sent to hell," King Kai informed. "On the other hand, Kami, heard you were planning to resurrect him, so instead of going to heaven he's been helping King Yemma with the paperwork. Real nice guy. "Any news from Namek?"

"It's probably a good thing we're on our way there." Goku wasn't sure which direction to put his head in when speaking with the disembodied voice, so he just glanced upwards. "Apparently, there are fighters that are even stronger than Vegeta! And they're looking for the Dragonballs too."

"Huh?" King Kai pondered. "More powerful than Vegeta? There aren't many in the galaxy who are... Hold on let me scan Namek." A longer more suspenseful paused followed, shortly followed by a strangled choking noise. "Goku! Raditz! When you get to Namek take your friends and leave! Don't try to fight anybody."

"Huh, why? What's the matter?"

"Fr...Frieza is on planet Namek... You must not try to fight him. Nobody can defeat him!"

"Raditz's eyes widened as he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Wait! Frieza's there!? Turn this ship around now!" He yelled, lunging for the controls, but Goku grabbed him holding him back. "I'm not going anywhere near that monster!"

He almost reached the controls, but Goku punched him in the face. With enough force to knock him onto the floor. "And you call yourself a Saiyan? What happened to our 'proud race of warriors?'"

"You have no idea!" Raditz held the sides of his head in his hands. "There will be no survivors... Frieza will kill us, and all your friends, and the entire Namekian race! Frieza, the most terrible being in the entire universe. Kakarot... I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do against him." He looked up, Goku's foot collided with his four head the force knocking him down into lower hatch of the ship.

"Come back when you grow a spine!" Goku told him firmly. "My own brother, trying to run from a fight..." He walked to the console setting the gravity up to 30G, pulling Raditz to the floor just as he was standing up, and resumed his intense training.

* * *

><p>Krillin and Celera landed on a raised plateau that oversaw Namek slightly behind Dende. "So this is Guru's place?" They gazed up at the gray spherical building, with strange spikes, and blue bubble windows common to Namekian architecture. Out of the doorway stepped a tall, broad shouldered Namekian with a hard stare. "Greetings child, are these the visitors?"<p>

_Rather dry. _Celera thought noticing this building was just like the others. "We're here for the Dragonball." She said bluntly.

"Here to help," Dende added enthusiastically. "They and their friends saved me from the invaders today!"

"Very well," Nail turned to face Krillin and Celera. "If you wish to see elder Guru, follow me." Celera, Krillin, and Dende followed behind him in silence as they walked through a strange doorway, going into the dark home of Guru, the latter two taking in their surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I'd just say. I am not a novelist. Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Power levels I hate em, but you love em. I'll post them within the next three chapters or so. No questions or anything so I guess that's it.<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews! A lot of good guesses and anticipation. I'll just PM next time. Just PM me. Jeice may or may not have a part after this. He fit the role I gave him. But he won't be with Bulma, okay? Hell, I could bring Nappa back during the android saga. Cold could transform and kill trunks. I won't tell.

* * *

><p>"Lord Guru - these are the visitors." Nail said reversely to the huge, ancient Namekian sitting in an equally huge throne in the back of the room.<p>

"Step forward," came the ancient, deep voice that seemed to be omnidirectional. Celera nodded slightly as she followed Krillin to the giant throne. They gazed up at him with a certain wonder how many years, how many generations someone like him seen go by, the stories to tell. "Guru... We're from-"

"Earth."

"Huh?" Krillin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I felt your minds from afar. Krillin. Celera. You and your friends have traveled far."

"We sure have..." Celera glanced around the dark room. "I was told you have a Dragonball here, I wanted to ask for it. While I'm sure your guard is very loyal, we can hide it in a place less obvious than your home."

Guru smiled. "Your mission is a noble one. Nail, bring forth the Dragonball." The always alert guard nodded slightly before retreating into darkness. "Stand close, Saiyan, human. There is another gift I wish to bestow upon you both."

"A gift?" Krillin asked. "What... Do you mean?"

"I sense great power within you both. And a great talent in the girl." Guru held out his massive hands. "Let me awaken your true potential, and your coming battles may be easier."

Nail re-entered the main room, carrying the Dragonball in both hands. Guru's hands were resting on Krillin's and Celera's forehead ruffling the former's spiky head, as a white shimmering aura enveloped both of the fighters. When it finally evaporated, Krillin and Celera stood completely still, stunned at what they could sense. Krillin was the first to speak. "It's incredible... This power! I've had it all along?"

Guru merely nodded, and Nail handed Celera the Dragonball. She accepted it cheerfully. "Thanks! I'll try not to let you down! Dende..." She blinked widely a few times.

The young Namekian replied to the unspoken question. "I would like to stay here, if Elder Guru allows it."

"Of course," the eldest and wisest Namekian replied. Krillin and Celera waved farewell, sprinted for the door, and flew off rocketing through the green Namekian skies.

* * *

><p>Goku was getting the hang of training in 30G easily enough, but he was troubled. Raditz still hadn't rejoined them. So he strode to the 'hallway' jumping down to the lower level of the ship, to find his brother lying on his back with his eyes closed. "Hey, what's got into you? We haven't got much to time until we land on Namek, ya know!"<p>

"Frieza's going to kill us when we get there. What's the point?" Raditz groaned. "I don't know. Maybe Vegeta was right about fighting anyone -maybe you and sister were right, too. I guess that would make two things you're right about it."

"Uh?" Goku scratched his head awkwardly. "You were awesome against Piccolo and Zarbon! Don't be ridiculous."

"No..." He barely whispered rolling over facing the floor. "Do you know... I was always mocked on planet Vegeta. Raditz, the weakling. Raditz, the joke; Bardock's son, the failure. I was supposed to be a warrior of the highest class... It's no wonder father disowned me."

"He did what!?" Goku exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I'd constantly be away on missions, just to get away from all the ridicule. Weak planets... Of course. Like earth, where I could feel like a god among common men, insects. I'd delude myself, thinking for just a brief moment I was special. I was important."

Goku sat down next to Raditz. "So, you were on one of the missions when Frieza destroyed it?"

He nodded. "That's right," he looked up at Goku trying to keep a straight face. "And then I came to earth, to find you. Surprisingly I found sister too. You two were only so weak because of the gravity you had trained under. If you two had grown up on planet Vegeta, you both probably would've been a match for Nappa. You and sister saved my life from Piccolo, and I keep proving myself worthless."

"Don't say that!"

It's true! Who defeated the invaders, who really won the battle? Not me... You, sister, Krillin and your son. I've lost my tail, too. My greatest source of power, and then you, the earthling in all but name, you show more courage than me.. Despite knowing I should be relishing the prospect of battle, I turn coward and try to flee... I don't deserve to be called a Saiyan, much less a warrior." He closed his eyes again rolling over.

"Sorry... I was just trying to make you more determined to train, I guess it backfired..." The younger brother stood up looking guilty for a second, he stared down at Raditz. The silence almost lasted a full minute. Goku sighed quietly stretching out a hand. "Raditz."

"Un." He opened one eye halfway.

"Take my hand. Do you want to be a fighter?"

"What?"

Goku grinned widely. "Don't you want to prove them wrong? You don't have to be weak if you don't want to be. Come on Zarbon's already nothing compared to you!"

Raditz took Goku's hand, standing up carefully. "Woah... How can you move in this gravity?"

"The same way I do everything. With hard work and dedication! That's the warrior's way, right?"

"Do.. You really think we can become powerful enough to defeat Frieza?"

"Anything is possible." Goku shrugged. "We'll never know until we try!"

* * *

><p>"Lord Frieza. The captain has reported back, the sixth Dragonball is now in our possession." Jeice informed the tyrant. <em>Those four had better found the seventh, or there's not going to be anything I can do to stop Frieza from obtaining immortality... How long is cooler gona' take!?<em>

Frieza nodded his face remaining impassive. "Very good. Not long... Now if we can just locate the seventh ball before Cooler makes his move. Dismissed." A foot soldier ran in giving a hasty salute, seconds after Jeice left. "Sir! The Ginyu Force are just seconds away! They're right over the horizon!"

"I shall go and meet them. With their numbers, obtaining the last Dragonball will be simple. Frieza headed for the door. "Oh, and useless, find something useful to do."

The five current members of the Ginyu force landed on the soil, kicking up a large dust cloud. Stepped forward the five eccentric elite soldiers. Captain Ginyu his right hand man Jine, known speedster Burter, hulking giant siphere, Ranchor and psychic Guldo. They leapt around like morons, hitting off their 'best' fighting poses that Ginyu loved to work so hard on. Frieza sighed rolling his eyes. "Very good Ginyu, your ballet. Is as ever immaculate. But the mission is urgent, as you already know, Cooler is possibly on his way here at the moment."

"Indeed my lord." Ginyu bowed. "I assure you, we will make short work of the armored squadron your brother loves to parade around and show off so much."

"Good, however the first objective is the seventh D-" Frieza lost his words as Guldo exploded unexpectedly and violently.

"Well, well. Isn't this a nice little gathering." Standing a few yards away was a short man with flame-like black hair. He wore personalized battle armor, he held a smirk one finger extended out as it smoked from the discharge. "The toad always got on my nerves."

"Ve-Vegeta!?" Ginyu stuttered. "How and when the hell did you get here!? And why didn't my scouter pick you up as you approached."

"A simple trick, you dope still using those trinkets. I don't think that's the most pressing matter on that puny mind of yours right now, now is it?" Vegeta's smirk grew. "I'm here! Fully recovered from my last battle, to offer my services to Frieza in a whole new capacity. As captain of his elite squad." This earned shocked and angered looks, but Frieza stayed silent through it all.

"You've got to be kidding!?" Ginyu bellowed with laughter. "You. A monkey, replace me!? Still as funny as your little delusions are! I will not let the death of a team member go unavenged! I will have your blood on my hands! Prepare to die at hands of the finest soldier in Frieza empire!" Ginyu lunged forward.

Vegeta merely smirked, catching his punch, Ginyu quickly swung his other fist pressing his attack. Vegeta vanished appearing behind Ginyu, kicking him away towards the ground. The rest of the force look puzzled. "Vegeta was never this strong..." Jine muttered in disbelief. "He's standing up to the captain blasted I have no scouter but I'd peg him at 200,000. Impossible he's just Saiyan!"

Ginyu ground his teeth, swinging his entire body around and launching his elbow forward. Vegeta easily ducked under it, the prince leaned in, gripping both of his horns with each hand delivering a vicious headbutt drawing blood. Ginyu staggered away clumsily clutching his face. "Where did you get all of this power all of the sudden!? Answer me!"

"That's only for me to know, and anyone who's still alive in one minute to find out!"

"Lord Frieza! Kill this traitor!" Ginyu shouted in barely contained rage, Frieza just chuckled.

"He's challenged you for leadership of the squad. Ginyu. If you forfeit, Vegeta wins."

"But-trial by combat has never been a tradition in this army..."

"It is if I say it is. Besides, I only want the strongest captain leading my troops. If Vegeta does beat you. Perhaps he'd be a better leader than you." Frieza waved a hand nonchalantly. "Do carry on."

Vegeta stood completely relaxed, waiting for his purple skinned opponent. "It's your move, Ginyu."

_Strange..._ Ginyu finally getting over his shock of being outclassed by Vegeta, began to come up with a strategy. _Beating him in a straight fight isn't possible... Of course to outclass me like that he must have a powerful body. Yes... Powerful._ He smirked, playing the part as he laughed. "You may be the captain, but perhaps not how you imagined!" He opened his mouth widely, Ginyu ready to launch the Body Change Technique. "CHA-" Vegeta moved faster than Ginyu's eyes could follow, he appeared behind him twisting already in movement, the edge of his hand cut through Ginyu's neck severing his vertebrae completely.

The severed head rolled along the ground, coming to a stop at Burter's feet. The blue serpent warrior gasped before recoiling horror written on his features. "Ca-captain..."

"Yes, that's right." Vegeta pointed his thumb at himself as Ginyu's body hit the blue grass with a quiet thud. "Captain, am I correct. Frieza?"

Frieza merely nodded. "Yes. Well done, Vegeta. I grant you leadership of the Gi... Should we call it the Vegeta force now?"

The prince waved his hand in dismissal. "Call it whatever you like. The galaxy knows and fears of the Ginyu force. There's no need to cause confusion changing it."

"By the way Vegeta, cunning strategy." Frieza said with a smirk. Vegeta stared at him for a long moment completely lost.

"Strategy?"

"With that increased power of yours. You could have easily beaten any of the squad, so you killed the two members with powers not reliant on power alone. Ginyu's body change technique, and Guldo's psychic abilities. Impressive... For a _monkey." _He chuckled.

Vegeta clenched his teeth and fists. "Thank you, _sir. __One day Frieza... Very soon..._

Frieza walked over to Vegeta and his new subordinates. "By the way, there are two questions that spring to mind. How did you your power by so much? I do believe Serpe was chasing you. What happened to him?"

"As I was retreating from my last mission I was aiming for Frieza Planet 73, but my course was diverted and I ended up on Frieza planet 345. This world had ten times the gravity of Planet Vegeta, realizing how beneficial this would be to any training I did. I formed a plan, the fruition which you just saw. Serpe arrived a couple weeks into my training, and he tried to kill me for some treachery or another. Needless to say, it wasn't even a battle."

Frieza walked forward re-entering his ship. "Just remember, that this mission if successful, will make up for your unsanctioned trip to earth. Now, go and retrieve the last Dragonball. As in. Now!"

* * *

><p>Krillin and Celera walked out of Guru's home for the second time today. This time Gohan and Yamcha came with them. Both receiving Guru's gift. They lifted off into the air scanning their surroundings, Yamcha glanced to his left, staring intently. "You guys feel that?"<p>

Krillin nodded. "This energy. It's the guy who made a deal with us. He's flying away from the rest of them, on his own. He must be signaling us."

"Then let's go see him. He might have the Dragonballs." Gohan suggested. "Let's get ours from Bulma. If it's a trick, with all this new power he wouldn't be much of a problem, right?"

"We should stay weary of Vegeta," Celera cut in her voice serious. "He may be the biggest threat, besides Frieza."

"You sure know how to kill a moment, don't you?" Yamcha said with a quiet sigh. He turned to Gohan smiling nodding his head. "Right." Without another word spared they flew off in Jeice's direction.

* * *

><p>Jeice watched with anticipation as four growing specks grew in size, he smiled as they landed. "I was hoping you'd notice me coming out here." He said, carrying a Dragonball in each hand.<p>

"Where are the other four?" Yamcha asked. Krillin holding onto their current one.

"Back at Frieza's ship - I can't carry them all in one go. I'll go and em out like I did with these. But, first I wanted to make sure you were here with the seventh."

"Hey," Krillin whispered to Yamcha. "Do we need to go through with this? Why not let him get the rest, beat him up and take the wishes for ourselves. Beating him should be easy now."

The bandit sighed to himself. "It'll be fine, Krillin. Two wishes will be plenty. As long as he doesn't doesn't wish to kill us all or something like that, there's no problem."

"All right... So..."

"Jeice," the white maned man said.

"Jeice, right," Yamcha shrugged slightly. "Time is of the essence and all, so..."

"Already on it," Jeice turned rocket away, but stopped his trek as the others had been staring up at a point in the sky. "What are ya... No..." Another group of fighters was rocketing right for them, in less than a few moments the four elite soldiers of Frieza. Vegeta, Jine, Seripe, and Burter-had reached them landing on the blue tinted grass.

The three former underlings of Ginyu jumped around performing many of their over the top poses. Vegeta groaned while Jeice smiled in slight approval, and the others stared in confusion.

"What kind of technique is that?" Celera asked bluntly blinking a few times.

"You imbeciles!" Vegeta barked, glaring venomously at them. "You will stop that! Before I kill you where you stand. You're not working for that joke Ginyu anymore!"

"What..." Jeice tried to make sense of the situation, unable to put two and two together. "Vegeta... And... Ginyu Force...?"

The prince smirked. "The squad is now under new management. My management." He stepped forward. "And when our scouters detected you, all on your own, Jeice; who would've thought we'd find a case of the highest treachery. _Not that I need those primitive things._

"T-Treachery?" Jeice stuttered. "No, I'm not you-"

"Caught with three Dragonballs, a bunch of weaklings?" Vegeta smirked, pointing his finger at Jeice, Celera, and the others. His smirk widening. "Ginyu Force! Attack!"

* * *

><p>Okay, so... I answered this, explained it in a PM. Jeice simply fits the part. There will be chaos during the android saga and before. Gohan could become a super saiyan before the time chamber. Turles may have a shaky alliance with them later on. Vegeta may kill 17 in their first battle. you never know!<p>

Power levels I should do it now before techniques are used.

Krillin (unlocked): 40,000

Gohan (unlocked): 30,000

Yamcha (unlocked): 20,000

Ginyu: 130,000

Jeice: 40,000

Burter: 40,000

Jine: 50,000

Siphere: 50,000

Ranchor: 40,000

Nail: 40,000

Vegeta (injured): 3,500

Vegeta (on Namek): 200,000

Serpe: 25,000

Celera: 190,000

Frieza: 530,000

Goku and Raditz: Have to wait!

Again I just want to say, I have things planned, and people help me with ideas and suggestions. I take it all in. The android saga will be chaos unleashed, there could be arcs during the time (goku) is out in space still on yardrat. Yamcha could end up with 18. Cell could be killed early on. There could be someone pulling the strings in this entire thing that I've yet to reveal. But I won't tell you just have to wait and see.

Gah that was too long!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews. Yes, I do try to make sure my spelling is good. Anyways more fights coming, that's all.

* * *

><p>The elite soldiers jumped into battle, Jine aiming a punch at Celera, who dodged his first punch. Burter sprinted, appearing between Gohan and Yamcha bowling them both over with a quick elbow, Ranchor charged towards swinging his fist out, and Seriphere lunged towards Jeice, the red skinned man gritted his teeth in effort as his muscles bulged. Jeice snapped an elbow strike at Seriphere nose, the giant moved his head at the last second, kneeing Jeice into the air sending him flying away.<p>

Jine was hard pressed, throwing a rapid barrage of punches and kicks. Celera advanced, blocking and dodging the blur of blows with fluidity. Jine overbalanced on a haymaker, stumbling passed Celera, she spun kicking him away with her shin, sending the former right hand man of Ginyu flipping across the ground in a smoke cloud. Celera flipped to the side sprinting the other way towards the Saiyan Prince. Jine flipped to his feet, chasing after the long haired Saiyan. Celera slid to a halt with Vegeta poised in front, Jine behind. Vegeta smirked preparing for battle. _I could use the Kaioken... _Celera thought scanning both of them. _But I shouldn't not now. Whoever I go for the other will attack me from behind._

Burter skidded to a stop on the other side of his opponents, as they stood upright again.

"This guy's fast," Gohan moaned massaging his gut.

"Now you see!" Burter grinned toothily. "I'm the fastest being in the universe!"

"Haha. No." Yamcha shook his head.

"What'd you say!?"

"Well for one, Vegeta and Celera over there have a much larger ki than you. And Krillin's about equal to you now, and he can increase his energy with the Kaioken. Stronger ki boosts your speed. You can't be faster than them.

"Liar!" Burter shouted. "Prepare to die!"

"Here we go..." Yamcha grimaced shifting into his stance. "Watch yourself, Gohan!" He quickly shoved Gohan clear out of Burter's path as he zipped around for another rush attack elbowing Yamcha to the ground. Gohan spun around firing a yellow beam of energy the Burter's blurring form. The alien quickly changed direction speeding to the side, Gohan's blast colliding with a cliff behind him as he continued on his trajectory, smashing a punch into his stomach launching him into the air.

Jeice landed on his feet, whirling his head around to face his opponent. Seriphere smirked. "Jeice, you really think you're something, don't you? Ginyu's second in command next to Jine." He began to slowly stalk towards Jeice. "I was serving long before you even born, mop top. You're just a grain of sand compared to me."

"Hrrgg..." Jeice growled in anger. "We'll see about that!" He leapt forwards, charging an energy ball in his hands. Seriphere's fist swung for him, Jeice twisted to the side, and grabbed Seriphere's arm flipping over it. Bringing his arm around in a tight arc, Jeice slammed the charged energy into Seriphere's face. It detonated with shaking force sending the giant staggering back. Seriphere just righted himself, resuming his smirk. "Nice try." Jeice aimed a kick for Seriphere, the giant raised his forearm blocking, his other fist colliding with Jeice's face sending him flying backwards.

Celera glanced back and forth intensely, she was about to make her move when an energy blast knocked Jine off of his feet. The two Saiyans swung around, looking in the sky to see a tall Namekian warrior in a black jacket, floating with one smoking hand extended forward. "Nail!" Celera smiled. "You came to help?"

Nail smiled. "Guru sensed the Saiyan's arrival, and sent me to warn you and your friends." He glanced at Vegeta. "It seems I was too late, but I can still help here."

"All right!" Celera turned away from Nail, facing Vegeta. "I got Vegeta. Can you handle the other guy?"

"If you say so." Nail flared his white aura rocketing towards Jine, who was just standing up, aiming a punch for his stomach.

Vegeta nodded to the last female Saiyan. "Time for round one, low-level!" Celera narrowed her eyes, feeling her ki bursting to the surface. "Haaaaaah!" Her purple aura blistered with ferocity. The Kaioken would be much easier now that Guru unlocked her power, but it was still to be used sparingly. She kneed at Vegeta, who vanished, appearing behind her with a fist outstretched. Celera turned in the blink of an eye twisting her body, it was a feint. She fired a kick getting past his guard, before the prince flipped back he aimed a punch knocking her back. Celera frowned as she wiped blood from her nose, she raised her guard rocketing towards him as Vegeta pressed his advantage.

"You work for Frieza _again_? Why am I not surprised?" Celera remarked as she gracefully dodged another swing from the Saiyan's fist, launching a quick counter attack of her own that Vegeta dodged and batted away.

"Hah! Not for long, I won't!" The prince narrowly ducked under another kick, snarling he launched a barrage of punches that Celera deftly dodged, she parried a straight flipping over Vegeta with one leg outstretched for a agile kick. Vegeta grabbed her ankle in his hand, throwing Celera towards the ground.

The prince jumped up and away, firing a volley of radical energy, which nearly impacted Celera as she stood up, she flipped quickly landing on all fours. Vegeta fired a larger blast her way, But Celera shimmered and the destructive wave of force went right through her afterimage. Vegeta quickly turned watching Celera rocket towards him from the side, their battle resumed. The two Saiyans launched short ranged punches and kicks at high speeds. Each attack was blocked, countered, and returned flawlessly.

Burter sprinted up to Gohan's recovering form, he raised his leg preparing to kick the half breed while he was still down. He stopped short when he heard the cry. Spirit Ball! The blue skinned speedster saw the bandit's rocketing sphere of energy just in time, jumping nimbly to avoid it, to his surprise it turned with Yamcha's hand gestures and followed after him. Yamcha grit his teeth, gesturing right and then left as Burter evaded the attack with dizzying speed. Though it wasn't fast enough to catch up to him, it was fast enough that the bandit kept him hard pressed. "If I kill you, that attack can't be maintained!" Yamcha left the Spirit Ball with just enough energy to continue its course, he relinquished his control of it, placing his hands at his sides. " KA..ME..HA...ME...HAA!" A blue beam of energy rocketed forward towards his speeding opponent. Burter grinned toothily as his scouter beeped for a second. "That all!? That kind of puny power isn't even a challenge!" With a jerking motion he skidded to a stop, backhanding the beam away.

"I just wanted to slow you down!" Yamcha goaded with a smirk.

"What?" Burter remained clueless until the Spirit Ball crashed into his back, as a pain yell escaped his lips as he was knocked over.

Jine opened up with a quick kick which Nail parried, smashing into Jine's side with the sharp tip of his elbow. Jine leapt away, grimacing in pain for a moment, he blocked the Namekian's follow up punch, kicking up into Nail's face following up with a vicious knee to the stomach. "How do you like that slug?"

Nail remained silent, flipping away. The two faced off for a moment, then with no warning, Nail charged forward, aiming a punch at Jine, only at the last second he opened his and a huge wave of energy blasted from his palm, Jine was flung away landing hard on his back as Nail rocketed towards him.

Jeice rocketed back into the battle determined to survive. "You're powerful... I'll admit. But there's no way I'm going give up this soon, nothing will stand between me and my bloody wish!" He fired one handed energy blast into the ground below, launching himself up and out of the way of Seriphere's vicious attack. He landed swiftly behind him, Seriphere spun around in a second grabbing Jeice by the shoulder, making to shatter the bone underneath. Jeice let out a grunt of pain but smirked. "You forget about that blast just now? You bloke do you think it was to just dodge?" He shot one hand into the air, a moment later the beam of energy rocketed out of the ground under Seriphere's feet, engulfing him in the fiery explosion. Jeice jumped, rolling away as the vice hold was released. He struggled to his feet as Seriphere walked out of the explosion, armor smashed jumpsuit torn, but with only minor burns scorching his body. He held the same smirk as before. "Heh... Not as weak as I thought."

"Damn it!" Jeice snarled clenching his fists. "Something has to kill this bloody brute!"

Vegeta mistimed a block, and Celera connected with a solid kick to his face. She wasted little time following up with a knee to the prince's abdomen, but her next kick swung through empty air. In a quick burst of speed Vegeta darted around her, kicking her in the center of her back, and grabbing both of Celera's wrists pushing against her, as Celera tried to push through his guard and go on the offensive again. "Damn you... Celera." Vegeta hissed venomously. "You are just a low-level... I am the prince, _your _prince. The highest of all elites! Where are you finding the strength to match me!?"

"Since you asked nicely..." Celera grunted, her purple aura flaring ferociously around her body, "I train very hard-a low level can defeat an elite if they try hard enough."

"Train? Train!?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed with contempt. "To hell with your training! I represent something you can't and never would be! You can't keep this up for long, I'll overpower you!"

"You think so?" Celera smirked. "You're so focused on boasting about your power, you didn't notice me doing this..." While pushing against Vegeta, she'd swung her legs forward a glimmer of bright blue ki flaring violently.

"Wait...!"

"KAMEHAME...HAAAA!" A burst of white and blue light exploded outwards from the soles of her feet, hurling the Saiyan prince away. Celera knew she only had a few seconds to capitalize before Vegeta got back up. Jine and Nail were trading blows, Burter was back on his feet dodging Yamcha's and Gohan's attacks with slight ease, struggling with the former, Krillin and Ranchor battled from the ground to the sky in a flurry of blows, and Seriphere was advancing on Jeice, batting aside his energy balls like they were nothing. _Kaioken! _Celera's purple aura changed into a fiery red aura before she flickered and disappeared.

Gohan threw a barrage of blows, all of which Burter dodge easily enough, batting him to the ground with a quick chop. Smirking, Burter raised his large fist to hammer way on Yamcha again, who was already bloodied from the beating he'd received. The young half Saiyan gritted his teeth "KAIOKEN!" He cried out surrounding himself in the blistering red aura. He appeared in front of Burter the blue alien could only gawk in shock as Gohan punched him in the stomach, his protective armor shattering like glass, Celera appeared in front of him, kicking him square on the chin. Burter's head snapped back with a sick crack, he toppled backwards, gurgling as he fell to the ground. "I think you killed him!" Yamcha exclaimed. "But thanks."

Celera didn't feel guilty. She had no time now. "Guess I can't control my increase, gotta go!" Seriphere had his large gloved hands around Jeice's neck, and was crushing the life out of their unlikely ally. Celera flew over at blistering speeds, slamming her forearm into Seriphere's ribs, feeling the bones break and give way, before Seriphere could wheeze Celera flipped slamming the bottom of her foot on his chin, a vicious crack echoed as the giant toppled backwards hitting the ground, releasing Jeice. Celera took a sharp breath speeding off, seeing Vegeta start to recover, knowing she was pressed against time.

Krillin dodged a kick from Ranchor and punched him to the side. Celera appeared next to Ranchor as he flew to the side hitting the Ginyu Force member ribs with both knees, feeling the bones buckle and give way, causing him wheeze and drop from punctured lungs.

Nail dodged a flurry of punches from Jine, kicking him into the air with a well timed snap kick. Celera appeared next to Jine as he rocketed upwards, hitting the last Ginyu Force member's shoulder with the edge of her hand, shattering his arm and shoulder joint, causing him to pass out from the shock.

Celera landed in front of Vegeta, her aura flaring up again as she pushed the first stage of the Kaioken to its limits. "Well, funny seeing you here again."

"Why you-just die! Stop breathing!" Vegeta roared angrily, launching himself at Celera and staggering her away with a vicious combination of attacks. Celera blocked, flipping away as she prepared to launch her counterattack when her senses flared alerting her to a large power level approaching. She could see Vegeta, and the others behind him (including Jeice who was wearing a blue scouter he'd taken from Jine's body), noticed it too. "Who in the world could that be..." She let the Kaioken fade out, preferring to conserve her energy. The technique wasn't as draining with her new strength, but she heeded Krillin's warnings.

"I think I know who." Vegeta grunted, grimacing. "Three powers. Each of them greater than Captain Ginyu's... Cooler's Armored Squadron."

"Who's that... Uh?" Yamcha asked with trepidation, raising an eyebrow. Gohan didn't have anything to add, but inside was trembling at the thought of yet even stronger enemies.

"You got be kidding me first the Ginyu and now this..." Jeice groaned with exasperation. "shit, they were supposed to fight each other! Not get in my bloody way!"

"Here he goes..." Celera sighed bracing herself for another rant.

"So that was the grand plan, hm." Vegeta smiled cruelly. "Pit Frieza and his brother against each other. Not bad. My plan is _far_ worthier of a true warrior!" He indicated his assembled opponents. "I was counting on whoever I came across this planet to give me a challenge and so far you haven't disappointed." At this Celera smirked slightly, so this pompous ass knew what humility was. "I've already pushed my strength far beyond what we thought was the limit for Saiyans. If I can come back from the brink of death once more... I'll become powerful enough to leave Frieza a pile of ashes. I shall become the legend... The Super Saiyan." He grinned sadistically imagining himself tearing that tyrant Frieza limb from limb-and blast his brother into oblivion too while he was it. "All I have to do is fight, and recover from a harsh battle before Frieza becomes immortal. And with your little crew-" He indicated Celera, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, and Jeice. "-And the Armored Squadron together at this one place shouldn't be too-" an arc of cut him off, detonating in his face and knocking Vegeta to the ground.

Celera snorted. "So much for that anticlimactic speech of the ages_. About _time someone clamped his mouth." She only shook her head after, so Vegeta was a pompous ass.

The Armored Squadron slowly descended. Their leader, the blue skinned, blonde haired, french accented Salza wearing his brightly colored armor, smirked widely as Vegeta fell. "The stupid moron... All he ever does is talk." The three elite soldiers of Cooler advanced on the group. "Who's next?"

* * *

><p>Ranchor is just fodder. But if you are curious. He belongs to a race that resembles Burter roughly, but with a different complexion and body build. And his skin isn't blue. I figured I should say that before anything, there will be more fighting, a lot of fighting. Had this chapter done for a few days now.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I remember someone saying Jeice being with Bulma. I can't stress this enough but that won't be happening. Jeice just fit the part I gave him simple as that, he's selfish and cowardly as seen in the anime.

* * *

><p>Salza smirked as he surveyed the ruined battlefield. The Ginyu Force had been decimated by Celera, whose fight with Vegeta had been interrupted when Salza and his Squadron intervened blasting the Saiyan prince down with a surprise attack. "Well then..." The french accented warrior said as he warmed up. "Time to clean up. Jeice, stay back and you will not be harmed."<p>

Celera readied herself in a loose stance. All three of the Squadron were equal to or as strong as she was. She didn't know to what extend she'd have to power up to beat them, would she need to use a Kaioken times two? "Guys, stay back. This isn't your fight." She warned Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan firmly. She didn't worry about Jeice. Ginyu's second right hand man may have been a big deal a while ago. But he'd make no difference in this battle. Deathly silence fell as Celera weighed up each of her opponents carefully. Then, flaring her purple aura, she flipped darting to the left.

"Get after her!" Salza ordered, racing to intercept with his comrades hot on his heels. Celera came to a stop as Salza and the squad's large green brute, this one by the name of Doore, cut her off. The third soldier, Neiz the tallest of the group, stopped behind her trying to prevent her from retreating. Celera flipped into the air but the brute Doore got ahead of her, Celera rocketed passed him with a quick flare of shining aura. Neiz appeared under her, grabbing a hold of one of her legs and hurling her towards the ground. Celera grunted, the ground grazing her limbs and gi, looking up in time to see all three soldiers rocketing down towards her, she jumped away, flipping backwards as their combined attack impacted with the ground leaving a descent sized crater. Celera narrowed her eyes, raising her guard the three soldiers prepared for another attack. _If I used a triple, no a double this would be child's play. But, the Kaioken must be used sparingly-plus the beating that Vegeta gave me is making it difficult to fight to my full capabilities. Guess I have no choice! _"Come on, I'll take all three of you on!" She shouted.

"Heh... Quite eager to die isn't she?" Neiz asked the others. Doore responded with a chuckle and slight nod. "Mmm." Salza smirked. "Let's stop playing games and fight seriously, shall we?" Celera smiled slightly. _Just testing my strength, weren't you? _She took a breath calming her mind, trying to achieve total harmony. "KAIOKEN!" She shouted, within seconds the Armored Squadron was swarming her, raining down lightning fast blows that she blocked. She pivoted to the side dodging Salza's kick while jabbing an elbow into his exposed side, the lapse in focus proved detrimental as Doore swooped around behind her smashing his elbow in the small of her back. She flipped away with a few font handsprings, taking a breath. She let out a cry charging straight back into the fight like a fiery bullet. _I'll press my attack, let's go!_

At the last second the three soldiers split up, avoiding her attack, and charged at her from three angles. Celera knew this was the perfect opening-they would nt expect a counter attack from the makeshift perimeter. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" At the cry, her body was engulfed in a flickering red aura, with speed that bellied anything they've ever seen Celera shot across the ground slamming a solid blow to each of her opponents. The three soldiers slammed into the floor, Celera reducing the Kaioken to its first stage slipped into a comfortable stance. The soldiers sprang to their feet a moment later, slightly injured Neiz bleeding from his busted lip and Doore bleeding from his nose.

"Damn her!" Salza snarled. "This should have been over in seconds!" He let loose an energy beam which Celera nimbly flipped over, ducking over Doore's which followed after. She landed on her feet pivoting, facing them again. _This is getting me nowhere, I can't use the Kaioken forever! If only there were just two._ Salza stalked towards the female Saiyan, a bolt of ki crackling in each hand as he frowned in frustration. "You've caused us enough trouble, girlie!" He swung his arms back, raising them ready to fire, a blur of movement sent him flying, landing in a heap a few hundred yards away. He shakily stood his feet, glancing around wildly for the fool. "Who...?"

"Who do you think?" Vegeta stood behind him, a nasty burn on the side of his body, but he didn't show any outwards signs of pain only anger. "Celera, do what you will. The blue one shot me from behind, so I'm going to kill the scum. When these three are done with, I'll be back for you, so don't you dare think I'm changing sides or anything. Got it?"

"Loud and clear." Celera nodded, somewhat relieved her two most powerful enemies were going to be fighting each other. She turned, looking back at Deiz and Doore. "Let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

Another brutal kick sent Salza flying into the air again, and this time he collided with a plateau, the rubble collapsing in around him. Vegeta smirked gesturing the 'just bring it' sign curling his fingers, an enraged Salza rocketed straight towards him. The elite soldier began to punching wildly, Vegeta deflected each one with ease, it was laughable to the prince. "Come on, Salza! Is this the best you can do? Where's the might of the strongest soldiers in the universe?" He jumped away, evading another punch. "Or are you just all talk?"

"Go to Hell! You stupid baboon!" Salza roared, lunging after him. He continued his rage induced, frenzied, unsuccessful attack. The prince no longer needed to block, simply shifting and pivoting from side to side avoiding each strike, his arms folded in a mocking display and a nonchalant expression on his face. "I'll see you there when I do." He boasted with a smirk. Salza frowned, grimacing, summoning the rest of his power and forming a flickering blade of energy around his hand, his patented Salza blade. "This will cleave you in two! No matter if you are stronger than me!" He yelled, swinging his arm down wildly, but Vegeta caught Salza's hand in mid-swing. Grunting with effort, Vegeta gave a sharp jerk twisting it around, snapping the bones in Salza's wrist. The blue skinned blonde haired warrior howled in agony. Vegeta pressed his advantage hammering sharp and precise blows into Salza's chest and stomach cracking his armor, then slammed his hand right through Salza's shoulder guard, knocking him to the ground. Attacking the most armored point, just to show off his strength. He wouldn't admit it, but his hand was aching from that last attack. Salza groaned, spitting up blood, trying to get away, but Vegeta swept his arm , incinerating Salza with a blaze of energy.

Celera dodged Neiz's first attack, the tall alien followed up with a series of dizzying strikes only to be dodged swiftly. She flipped over a low kick, but Doore was charging like a green bull behind her. Dodging and blocking another dizzying flurry of strikes, Celera somersaulted over Doore's head, landing gracefully facing her two opponents. With loud cries Neiz and Doore rocketed forward continuing their relentless offensive attack, Celera dodged and pivoted, ducking under Doore's massive leg and flipping away from Neiz's elbow jab that followed after. She jumped putting on a burst of speed, the red aura replaced by her purple aura long evaporating the Kaioken. She leapt, rebounding off of a tree, quickly dodging as Doore charged with unexpected speed knocking the tree out of the ground. This time Celera charged, deftly dodging Neiz's next punch as it ripped through one of her black wristbands, missing her by just inches. She dodged another flurry of punches from Neiz, grabbing him by the ankle and swung around, her shin crashing into Doore's armor shattering the plate. Doore was sent flipping back, crashing into the ground with a loud thud, as Neiz renewed his vicious attack, dodging the vicious onslaught their shins collided both absorbing the impact, breaking away. "Wow, you guys are pretty tough! But it's time to end this!" Celera said, dodging another kick. She saw an opening, she gathered her ki into her fist slamming it into Neiz's jaw, the bones buckling and giving way, she followed up with a quick kick that bent Neiz's knee sickly, making him stumble. Celera brought her elbow down on the base of Neiz's as he staggered, flipping back as her opponent fell. Neiz struggled to get up, but Celera, straining as she activated the Kaioken shot forward going in the for the kill, kneeing the amphibious warrior away. A loud crunch echoed as bones broke under Celera's knee.

The large green brute Doore stood to his feet, looking beat up blood dotting his body with bruises, Neiz's flying form smashed into him sending the both tumbling in a knot of limbs. Doore spat up some blood, looking up to Celera, red aura burning fiercely around her, as she cupped her hands at her sides, hovering overhead. "Kamehameha!" She thrusted her arms forward, the charged blue beam of ki engulfing the two elite soldiers, the impact tearing through them, making them black out from pain.

Celera floated to the ground, wiping some sweat from her brow. "Woah... I didn't think those two were going to be so relentless, that should do for a warm up..." She looked up, frowning to see the Saiyan prince walking towards her, incinerating the the Ginyu Force and Armored Squadron members who remained alive but unconscious.

"Taking your time," Vegeta remarked, flexing his arms, preparing for the coming battle. "I believe we have a score to settle. Judging by the state of you, it won't take long."

"You like to hear yourself talk." Celera said, clenching her fists at her sides. "I was just warming up... So if you're done talking..." Celera slid into a fighting stance. _I'm sure Gohan will notice._

"How dare you, low-level." Vegeta snarled, anger consuming his face. "How do you think you are to challenge me!? You, low level who tries to climb above her rank as a third class. You don't deserve the thirty seconds it'll take me to wipe you out!" He was ready to lash out with a degrading sentence, when something caught his attention, Celera too.

"Hey you guys, you feel that?" Krillin asked. "Another high power level arrived on the planet!"

"Hah." Vegeta snorted. "What is this, a tourist sight? How come everyone and Galick knows who else is coming to this planet?"

"They're strong." Celera looked in the direction of the incoming power. "And they're heading for us."

Gohan's eyes widened as did his smile as he saw the two approaching figures in the sky. "Look! It's my daddy and uncle! Raditz!"

Vegeta yes bugged, and he gaped. "What?! There's no way that's him! The only power I've ever felt in that league is Frieza!"

Celera felt a strange a mix of happiness and jealousy. _Took you long enough, you've done it again. A new plateau. I'll have to train harder now.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Goku and Raditz, fresh from their training in one hundred times earth gravity, thanks to a nifty senzu bean, arrived to find the battlefield a scene of total devastation. Half-burnt corpses lay scattered around the ground as a reminder. Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan stood injured and heaving for air, in a group with an orange alien warrior. And at the center stood Vegeta and Celera, the prince glaring at the brothers. He smiled, his grin shaking just slightly. "So, you've improved. Good! You might give me a challenge." He held his glare , trying to clear his thoughts. "It won't do you any good. I've pushed myself through the most intense training you can imagine, I've been fighting non-stop. I'm finally becoming the legend-the Super Saiyan!" He laughed darkly, there was no way they might have surpassed him.<p>

Raditz crossed his arms. "That's nice and all, but crazy old aside. We've been training hard too, you won't believe the kind of potential Kakarot has. He's long since overtaken me. In fact I don't think you'd stance a chance if you tried fighting him... So how about we put aside our rivalry, just for now, and together we can defeat Frieza once and for all." He held out a hand, and Goku smiled in good nature. "Come on Vegeta don't you want to be free of Frieza?"

"Hrrg..." Vegeta vibrated with rage at the mere thought. "_How dare you! _Think _I, _the greatest of a race of fine warrior, need help from your kind? I will defeat Frieza, alone! You three are just renegades to be exterminated, I will not allow you to interfere with my destiny!" He roared, lunging at the trio in front of him as a blue aura surged around his body. "Prepare yourself for the might of a Super-"

"You little brat!" Celera snarled barely containing her anger for the short man.

Vegeta's shot cut off into a choking sound of surprise as Goku appeared between him and Raditz and Celera, catching his rocketing fist with ease. "Stay out of the way, Vegeta." Goku narrowed his eyes his brows knitting together. "If you won't help us, then leave." The prince swung his other fist at breakneck speeds. The earth raised Saiyan vanished, now standing behind Vegeta. Vegeta, now shaking, whirled around, launching a two handed energy wave at point blank range. When the dust finally cleared, Goku was unharmed not even a speck of dust was on him. The Saiyan's expression lightened. "You've improved a lot! Well done."

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" Vegeta roared, launching himself at Goku, going into a high speed frenzy of attacks, But Goku calmly dodged each one as if the Saiyan prince was moving in slow motion. "Vegeta, calm down. You're not going to get anywhere fighting like that. Veins slowly began to throb on Vegeta's forehead. Flecks of foam hissing from his mouth as he let out an inhuman growl. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He shot forward again with reckless abandon, this time the young Saiyan reacted, ducking under his first attack and driving his fist into Vegeta's gut. Stepping back and away, as Vegeta gasped for air leaving a trench in the ground where his foot was, Goku fired an elbow jab, it rammed into Vegeta's face knocking him backwards to the floor. The two simple strikes were devastating. "Give up. You're not going to beat me fighting like this." Normally Goku would've paid more attention, relishing a match with Vegeta, but the tyrant Frieza kept weighing on his mind. He could already feel the tyrant's awful power, all the way from across the planet. Vegeta, finally regained his breath and his world wasn't spinning in spots of black and white, he raised his head with a new look in his eye...Awe "I was wrong... Look at you, Kakarot.. You must be as strong as Frieza." He smiled coughing up a bit of blood. "It's you.. You're the Super Saiyan!" He carefully climbed to his feet, struggling to stay upright. "Heh... We did our best Raditz, Celera and we came so far... But it was your younger brother after all... In case you need anymore motive to fight Frieza. Did Raditz ever tell you what happened to Planet Vegeta?"

Goku nodded with a confused expression. "He said it was destroyed by a meteor. But my sister and father believe it was Frieza."

"It wasn't a meteor." Vegeta shook his head stumbling back a little as he almost lost the strength to stand upright. "It was Frieza!"

"Huh, what?" The brothers looked shocked.

"He destroyed us because... He was afraid! That one day a Super Saiyan would rise up, and slay him. You must do it Kakarot." He flared his aura, lifting himself slowly into the air. "You must defeat Frieza! Avenge our race!" He soared off leaving a dust cloud in his wake shaking slightly as he flew. _I've got to get off of this rock... If those two titans clash... The whole planet Namek could be destroyed!"_

_Men... _Celera said to herself groaning as she slipped away from their group.

"Should we just let him get away? Doesn't seem right." Raditz asked.

"He's no threat now." Goku shrugged. "And I don't think it'd be right without giving him a chance to train. It was so easy... But anyway..." He turned to his group of friends. "Hey, guys. How's it going?" He blinked owlishly. "Where'd Celera go?"

"Better now that you're here." Yamcha answered pointing in the sky. "Here she comes, she's got Vegeta."

Before the Saiyan could retort a voice shouted with glee. "Daddy! Daddy!" Gohan bolted up to his father, who scooped him up holding him tightly. "You're here! I knew you'd come!"

Goku smiled. "You've been very brave. Well done, son. I'm proud of you." He turned to the side to look at Jeice. "So, who's the Piccolo look alike, and the, erm, other orange guy?"

Celera deposited Vegeta unceremoniously to the ground scowling. She stood next to Raditz, who was off to the side away from the gathering. "I was hoping Kakarot wouldn't let him get away. I guess I was asking for too much." He said looking at her with a small smirk.

"Heh." She chuckled. "One of us has to be the pragmatic one. I love him and all, but he is too naive." She sneered at the prince's form. "And, besides I wouldn't let Vegeta escape this planet all that talk of pride and honor and he has none.

Raditz nodded agreeing silently. "So, you really think our brother can defeat Frieza?"

"Kakarot is the best chance we have," Raditz answered.

"I am Nail. Namek's most powerful warrior, if that is not too great a boast." Nail gave a slight bow.

"Introductions are in order. My name is Jeice. A former... Soldier of Frieza." Jeice said. "I formed an alliance with these earthlings and woman. I saved their lives in exchange for one of the dragon's three wishes."

"Three?" Goku scratched his head staring blankly. "We'll have to be careful then. So, we've already got a few Dragonballs."

"Yeah." Krillin nodded to the left. "The rest are at Frieza's ship, in that direction. But, Frieza is there too."

"All right, no problem." Goku cracked his knuckles and neck. "Whether I'm this Super Saiyan Vegeta says or not. Frieza has to pay for everything he's done. Fighting him was always the plan. Let's go!" He soared off and the others took off after him. Celera carrying the prince like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

><p>"So, I think we should give Jeice the first wish. I'm pretty sure it's a small thing anyway,"Yamcha said as they flew at a moderate speed.<p>

"That's right," Jeice said. "I want have all of my power available to me, in this youthful body."

"Alright then..." Raditz mused, closing his eyes. "I don't care mind you, I'm just here to make sure Kakarot doesn't go and do something stupid. I can't imagine I'll be of much use if any, though." He said, sighing to himself. "I could take the Ginyu Force now, but not Vegeta or Frieza. It won't be my battle, in the end."

Krillin nodded slightly. Raditz had indeed gotten stronger, a lot stronger. Though nowhere near as much as Goku. The bald monk figured he could use the Kaioken to overcome him, if only for a very short amount of time anyway. "All right. Goku. What do you think? I say the first wish is to bring back Piccolo and Kami.

"Come on," Celera elbowed her eldest brother in the ribs earning a glare. In return she puffed her cheeks out frowning back. "Don't sell yourself short, brother. We all need to work together as a team. Don't underestimate your own abilities." All she got in return was a sigh and the side of her brother's face. Growling quietly she looked forward, if he wanted to be a sad sack that was on him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Goku looked back at Krillin. "I'm not so sure about having Piccolo around again, but we can't have one without the other, and having the Dragonballs on earth is pretty handy. I guess that leaves the third wish for the people Zarbon and those other invaders killed. Then we can use this wish on earth to restore the Namekian people. I can't wait to see Tein again. I wonder how he's doing on King Kai's planet."

"Speak of the devil," a familiar voice spoke in their minds. Taking most of the group by surprise. "Remember what _I told you not to do? _The _one thing _I wanred you against doing? I'll give you a hint.. It starts with fighting and ends with Frieza! You imbecile! Are you brain dead?! You-will-die!" King Kai ranted.

"Quiet down," Celera grumbled massaging her temples. "Not so loud I'm right here!"

"Aw, come on King Kai, he can't be that tough." Goku replied nonchalantly. "I'm a Super Saiyan now! Didn't you hear Vegeta?" King Kai's voice turned into incoherent splutters. Clearly a certain Saiyan by the name of Goku wasn't taking this seriously.

Jeice was about to make a comment on how strange it was to hear a disembodied voice in his head, when another occurred to him, slamming into him like a sledgehammer blocking everything else out. "I know now... I thought I recognized you from somewhere." He flew up to Goku. "Yes, you look almost exactly like him."

"Who?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There was a Saiyan, a low level. He took on suicide missions not even Frieza's elite would dare to take on. I was watching when Frieza destroyed your planet. There was one Saiyan -he looked just like you- he flew right up to Frieza, and opposed him to the end. Frieza stared right into his eyes as he killed him along with rest of his race."

"This warrior..." Raditz mused, folding his arms. "What did he look like? Besides Kakarot?"

Jeice narrowed his eyes, trying to remember. "He wore, I think it was green armor and a red headband? And the scar on his face was quite memorable.

"Bardock..." Raditz whispered, barely audible for the others to hear. "So father fought to the end..."

"Our dad?" Goku blinked. "He must have been really brave." He frowned, increasing his speed. "And Frieza killed him personally. That monster..."

* * *

><p>Frieza at this moment, was infuriated. Actually that's an understatement. The tyrant hadn't moved from his spot in his ship since the Ginyu went out. The air was heavy and if one felt carefully it was radiating with the promise of death. Slow and agonizing or fast and painless. "Scouts! Report! I want a report!"<p>

"Scouts are missing, my lord!"

"Then you or somebody better report, before I lose my temper!" The tyrant snarled, blasting a random soldier that was passing by.

"Um..." A minion hazarded reluctantly. "We've lost contact with Vegeta and the Ginyu Force. But, we've picked up readings that match Cooler's Armored Squadron. But, they've disappeared too, my lord. But, some new energy signals have arrived."

"Then what?" Frieza asked eerily calm.

"Well, we're not sure... Sir." The current technician admitted hesitantly. "One of the readings was so high it broke the scale, my lord." Frieza let out a cry of anger, as his eyes narrowed, a second later the entire ship exploded leaving a blanket of black smoke. A single figure stalked out from the wreckage. _Useless, they're all useless! Worth it still. _There were planet of fresh ships still on the plane. And more minions to fry after this. The tyrant turned his head, hearing the soft tac signaling feet touching the ground. A peach skinned man stood facing him with scruffy black hair and wearing an orange martial arts uniform. "And who are you supposed to be? Try outs are over." Frieza said annoyingly, not in the mood for any more surprises today. He was expecting Cooler soon.

The earth raised Saiyan calmly walked towards the tyrant, weighing him up and preparing for battle. "Frieza..."

"That's me, now you do well to get away, today I am liable of utterly _crushing _you and wipe all traces of your existence from history. Frieza turned slowly to face the gi glad stranger. He supposed he'd need to teach this cretin a lesson in manners, nobody addressed him so blantly. The tyrant phased out of sight a moment later, swooping in behind Goku, lashing out with one arm. His eyes widened when Vegeta caught it, holding back Frieza's attack without a flinch. "Vegeta!? Why... You... Impudent...!" Frieza shook with rage, grimacing as the prince buried a fist in his gut knocking him away.

"Vegeta!?" Goku looked shocked. "I thought-"

"I will overlook you, your brother's, and your snide sister's disrespect. Once I'm done with Frieza you're next." The prince declared smoothly.

"But, you're not strong enough." Goku reasoned, frowning. "You could get killed!"

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" Vegeta roared whirling around to face the earth raised Saiyan with a deadly glare. "I will defeat Frieza and then you renegades are next."

Goku opened his mouth to object again, but closed it seeing Frieza stalking towards Vegeta. "All right," he relented lifting himself off of the ground. "Good luck, Vegeta." Goku said sincerely.

Vegeta allowed himself to smirk, eying the tyrant with unmatched blood lust. "It's over Frieza! I've become the very thing you fear the most, that's haunted your nightmares. I've become a Super Saiyan!"

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes time Vegeta," Frieza said through gritted teeth as he was now a few meters away from the flame haired man. "IF we do! You impudent little monkey, how dare you betray me like this after everything I've done for you!" Frieza snarled crouching into a stance.

Vegeta chuckled, smirking as he slipped into his own stance. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we." His smirk widened.

* * *

><p>I was debating whether Goku fights the first form of Frieza or Vegeta does. I decided on Vegeta for my own reasons. Goku will have his time to fight with Frieza so don't worry about that. I'll most likely have to add a chapter maybe two onto this arc due to some changes I made. To those who reviewed thank you very much for reading and reviewing.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Writer's block and planning kills me I swear it turns my brain to mush so many ideas so much! Anyways I'm trying to get this done all in one day or pretty close to it. Originally I didn't want Namek to go on as long as it did in the anime, but I changed my mind. Shouldn't be _that _long though. For those who I kept waiting I do apologize.

Who gets to die first? That's quite the question to be asked but I won't tell.

Goku becoming a Super Saiyan? For the person who reviewed I forgot your name. I can safely say in the beginning when I first wrote this I intended for Goku to transform after Raditz killed Gohan in the first battle.

It was going to be a lot different than how I have it now. I _really don't _want to go the canon route, honestly I don't. But Goku transforming is a big thing, I just hate doing the same thing as the anime. I am not a Goku fan boy at all in that regard.

* * *

><p>Frieza lunged away from his opponent, glaring as the prince righted himself, waiting for another attack. Vegeta smirked as a thought came to mind. "What's the matter Frieza, are you afraid? Don't tell me you're <em>really <em>afraid."

"Quite the comedian aren't you Vegeta." Frieza replied, waving his hand nonchalantly. He didn't have time for this nonsense, however he was a little curious that Vegeta had gotten so powerful. Not to worry, he'd still be done in a short order whether he had to transform or not.

Vegeta frowned. "Well, then allow me to show you!"

"Show me?" Frieza nodded. "I suppose you would try Vegeta. But, you've grown so powerful... It'd be a shame for me to destroy that. So work for me again Vegeta, I promise... I'll be more forgiving when I punish you for your rebellion. But if you refuse, I'll make sure I give you a proper burial."

"Shut up!" Vegeta prepared for battle. "I don't need to work for you again. There's nothing you can offer me."

Have it your way." Frieza lazily raised a hand, instantly firing a bright purple energy beam from his index finger. However, Vegeta punched the blast, sending it hissing angrily into the sky before it crash into a small island. "Nice try Frieza," he said. "Are you going to keep shooting blasts, or are you going to actually fight?"

Frieza sighed. "You Saiyans... You're all the same, all you want to do is fight..."

* * *

><p>Goku, Raditz, Celera, Gohan, Nail, Krillin, and Jeice stood on a rocky platform a mile away, watching the two super powers face off. "Is everyone clear on the plan?" Raditz asked.<p>

Celera gave a small nod. "If Vegeta goes down, Goku will go down and face Frieza next."

"Remember it well." Raditz kept his focus straight ahead. "I only hope Vegeta is right... That you are _the _Super Saiyan." He shook with anticipation. "It's up to you and Vegeta now."

"I'll be ready," Goku said pounding his fist into his hand.

* * *

><p>"I guess you're here for revenge." Frieza said smiling arrogantly. "I'm the most feared being in the galaxy. You won't achieve anything."<p>

"I don't care!" Vegeta shouted back, flying towards Frieza."You're going to beg for mercy at my feet! Haagghh!" Frieza spun away, and Vegeta's first attack swung through empty air. Frieza struck back with a punch of his own, Vegeta battled his arm away skewing the attack, he jumped in the air swinging the back of his fist at Frieza's skull. Frieza flipped out of the way, lunging off of the ground behind him towards the Saiyan. He opened his hands, firing a small beam of energy out of each of his fingers as he steadily advanced. Vegeta twisted and spun with ease through the air avoiding all ten. A solitary beam just grazed his shoulder, he gritted his teeth in pain, Frieza took advantage of the distraction appearing behind Vegeta. On instinct Vegeta swung a back fist, the blow hit jarring Frieza just as he kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the water.

Frieza narrowed his eyes, whipping his head left to right. "Vegeta, where are you?" A black and white blur shot towards Frieza like lightning, swinging a fist at him. Frieza dodged touching down a island behind him. Vegeta floated in the air, water dripping off of him with a few small scratches on his frame, but unharmed for the most part. "Hmph," he mumbled to himself.

_Vegeta..._ Frieza thought. _How did a Saiyan become my first form's equal, regardless it's still a disturbing thought. I was right to wipe them out. The other will have to be next._

Ten seconds crept by in silence, without warning Frieza waved his hand, and the air around Goku exploded in a violent cloud of energy. The abrupt violent detonation of ki rocked the ground for miles around, forming a huge mushroom cloud of smoke. Rocks tumbled down the ground as large chunks, thrown up by the powerful shock wave. Slowly the smoke cleared, revealing the Saiyan prince his armor a little dirtied. A protective bubble of ki shimmered around him. He exhaled, lowering his arms from in front of his face. "That wasn't bad!" He put on a burst of speed rushing Frieza, just as he reached the tyrant he lashed out with his tail, but the appendage passed through an afterimage.

Vegeta phased into sight behind the tyrant, kicking him through a nearby mountain. The mountain dissipated, crumbling to the ground, with a start Frieza climbed to his feet. His skin was blemished with dirt and small cuts but he didn't appear hurt. "That was quite the clever move...It won't save you." Vegeta appeared behind him, but this time Frieza was prepared.

Vegeta threw a quick succession of punches, but Frieza blocked them with his forearms, reaching out with his mental prowess and grabbing hold of the debris around the two fighters. Rocks and boulders shot from the ground, rocketing towards Vegeta. The prince jumped up and away, dodging and weaving through the onslaught of earth projectiles. "Psychic power too, tch figures." He jumped over a boulder, while punching another one into bits, he formed a wall with his ki smashing the rest of the projectiles as they flew towards him. "Done with your charade Frieza?" He called to Frieza with a smirk, Frieza just grinned.

"Don't like my telekinesis?" He asked, flying over, landing a good hundred or so meters away from Vegeta, poised on a small cliff. "Let's fight the old fashioned way then, shall we, if it makes you more comfortable."

"I don't need your generosity!" Vegeta replied, preparing himself as he looked up at the powerful tyrant.

"Oh, of course not." Frieza said, waving his right hand. "I won't use this hand to fight you. Just my left. How about that?"

"I don't care either way." Vegeta moved his neck, getting a loud crack. "Hold yourself back, I won't stop you."

"Okay." Frieza put his right hand behind his back. "If I used both it'd seem like _I _actually had to try to beat you."

"Your mistake! Let's go!"" Vegeta charged forward, his aura pulsing madly in bright blue arcs of energy. He threw the first punch, Frieza retreated avoiding the attack entirely, and swung back with his left hand. Vegeta swayed back, avoiding the punch by a hair, blasting Frieza's legs to try and stumble him. The tyrant jumped over the attack, kicking off of Vegeta's chest with both feet. Vegeta staggered back, pain rushing to his torso, he gritted his teeth digging into his reserves. He righted himself up, rushing back into the fight. He went for a high feint and Frieza took the bait. Grabbing Frieza's tail in both hands, the prince rammed his knee into Frieza's spine. Frieza hissed with each bone breaking strike, his own blue aura flaring up wildly as he thrashed around madly. Vegeta smirked jumping back, while avoiding his flailing opponent, with a mighty swing Vegeta launched him to the side, causing the tyrant to barrel through a nearby mountain.

Frieza blasted out of the debris with an enraged yell he rocketed towards Vegeta. The Saiyan prince flared his own aura flying towards Frieza. They traded blows in rapid succession with the utmost precision. Frieza now forced to use both of his hands having a slight edge in raw power and speed, Vegeta in technique and skill planning a step ahead. Frieza mistimed a block and Vegeta's foot careened through the air, slamming into Frieza's stomach. Frieza gasped out spit, but quickly countered with a vicious tail strike knocking Vegeta towards the ground.

Vegeta winced as he rolled back from Frieza's follow up attack. He wasn't accustomed to fighting enemies with tails they could use in battle. He rarely if ever used his, it was bigger weakness than anything, and it was clear Frieza's tail was stronger and more useful. That didn't matter. The prince sprung to his feet, the tyrant overbalancing try to land a punch. Vegeta gripped his wrist, slamming his knee against the bone until he heard the loud crunch. Frieza howled in agony, but Vegeta wasn't done he flipped up and over him driving both knees into the small of his back knocking him forward. Pressing his offense he attempted to follow up with an axe handle, but Frieza screamed in rage, his aura suddenly exploding outwards knocking Vegeta back.

They stood a few meters in front of the other, Frieza glaring in disbelief and pain not only at how long Vegeta was taking to die, but the fact he broke his arm like a twig. Vegeta was amazed and exhilarated that he was battering Frieza. The tyrant heaved a painful breath, calming himself down. "Stop stalling Frieza."

"Hmm?" Frieza knew he was too cocky for his own good. "So my secret is out then I suppose."

"That's right." Vegeta laughed as spoke. "I know you can transform, beating you around was too east and got old. Go ahead and transform."

"Oh, Vegeta." Frieza chuckled darkly as he spoke. "You're about to see a form not even your father had the privilege to see, and then you will die before submitting to me."

An eerie red light began to resonate off of Frieza's body. His body rattled with power as cracks began to stretch in his armor. "YAAAHH!" His entire armor top shattered from the pressure as his muscles bulged. But he was far from done with another shriek his limbs began to get thicker, and a bright blue light began to flicker up and down his form became a blood red. "RAAAHHH!" The tyrant's cry intensified as he pushed himself to attain total concentration on the transformation. He sprouted upwards, his height doubling, even tripling and showed no signs of stopping as he bulked up each solitary limb the size of his previous body. His horns jutted upwards, there was one last pulse of red light then it faded away.

Vegeta stared up at Frieza's towering form, shaking as he realized what he was really up against. _It's evident he's physically stronger but his ki... It's increased, at least doubled!_

_"_Why are you shaking Vegeta, I thought you'd like my new look." Frieza said, giving a mock smile. Vegeta gritted his teeth glaring at the monster before him. _He may have gotten stronger, but he isn't unbeatable. I broke his arm last time, he's just an obstacle! _He jumped forward to attack, but Frieza moved faster than his eyes could follow, appearing in front of Vegeta, launching him into the air with a kick. Vegeta flipped in midair recovering, he whirled around to face the tyrant, but he was gone now hovering in the air in front of him, Vegeta tried to attack, but Frieza hammered him to the ground with a fist.

Vegeta spat out some blood struggling to push himself up to his feet. _How can two blows hurt this bad, it's like he isn't even trying!? _Frieza shot towards the ground landing hard on the center of Vegeta's back, driving him into the ground. The tyrant jumped away, standing a few feet from his opponent with his arms crossed. Vegeta heaved for air as he pulled himself into a tight crouch, jumping up and away. Frieza watched him with his beady eyes. _What's next Vegeta?_

_"_GALICK GUN-FIRE!" Vegeta launched the charged beam of purple energy, Frieza stood directly in his path not uncrossing his arms to block or even making a move to dodge. At the last second, he swung both of his hands under, knocking the beam from its trajectory sending it into the upper atmosphere where it harmlessly exploded. Frieza slowly began to smile. "Don't tell me you're already done. _Prince _Vegeta, I was expecting a little more."

"I... Won't lose!" Vegeta seethed to himself. Charging headway again. "I am the Super Saiyan! I will beat you Frieza!"

Frieza dodged the lunge with ease, smacking Vegeta away with his tail. "Vegeta are you going to go on about your childish stories. There's no such thing." He inclined his head smirking as he looked down at Vegeta who was just standing up again. "The difference between us is simple," Frieza said. "You achieve a power level of half a million maybe a little more and are so impressed that you decide it's the fulfillment of some prophecy. While I possess the same power in my first form, I merely think why does this body have to be so weak? My current form, you might be _interested _in listening, has a measured power level of over _one million_. So knock yourself out," he folded his arms again. "Think I'm bluffing."

"There's no way!" Vegeta roared, hurling himself back into the fight.

"Then I will show you." Frieza said. He took Vegeta's next punch to the face without flinching in the slightest. "How delusional you have become, Vegeta. This is getting old." He spun around in the air delivering a punch to his gut, Vegeta gasped doubling over as spit and blood gushed from his mouth, with another twist he delivered a solid roundhouse kick to Vegeta's side that made him cry out in agony as he was sent tumbling away once again. Frieza chased after him, knocking him further up into the air with a brutal uppercut, and kicked him back down to the ground again kicking up a cloud of dust. Vegeta coughed loudly, rolling over on his back, struggling to stay conscious as he spit up blood. "Well?" Frieza raised an eyebrow. "Still not dead, I'm quite impressed."

* * *

><p>"All right you're up." Raditz turned to Goku. "Be careful."<p>

Goku nodded with a small smirk. "Don't worry I'll be careful."

"Daddy!" Gohan clung to his father's pants leg looking up at him with shimmering eyes. "Can I help?" He asked.

"No. At least not now." Celera said resting a hand on the young boy's messy head, ruffling his hair. "Your father's got this pink freak." She turned to him with a fierce glare, though it wasn't directed at him. "Win brother."

"Don't worry I intend to."

* * *

><p>So there's another chapter for my readers. It did take a little long but writer's block and planning is killing me, it simply kills me you have no idea.<p>

I'll take this time to answer a concern more in depth.

Concerning Goku going super saiyan. Originally what was to happen was Raditz comes to earth beats the tar out of Goku and Celera. Gohan headbutts him like in the anime but Raditz kills him where Goku put him in a full nelson a second before. Anyways Gohan was supposed to die and Goku would transform into a Super Saiyan from the beginning. I don't want to spoil it, I hate spoiling but if you are wondering will Goku transform on Namek... The answer is... Yes he will. Now look what you did made me spoil it! XP

Hope that helps out in someway. If not just PM I do explain things if there is a question or two.


	19. Chapter 19

**I've been writing this story for a while, two months wow. Won't go into detail why it took me so long to update but some of it is video games.  
><strong>

**I was watching the Vegeta vs Goku fight when they were on earth I started cracking up toward the end when I heard 'leave him alone!" And Yajoribe comes flying out of nowhere and Vegeta is WHAT!? looks at him with one wide eye like he's a monkey doing long division. There's like a second where the two are frozen and Vegeta is like what in the hell! Too funny.  
><strong>

**I was contemplating if I should make this chapter with** _just_ **fighting and I decided yes I will. **

* * *

><p>Frieza walked towards his battered opponent, smirking as Vegeta stood up, about to go on the attack. Frieza chuckled darkly. "Don't tell me that's your best Vegeta?"<p>

"Hrrr...rrhggg.." Vegeta growled. He wasn't going to last any longer at this rate, but he was keen on using the Saiyan zenkai. Well, he could get beat and heal somehow, then he'd transform.

"Not much for words?" Frieza shrugged. "It's a shame to destroy you, so much wasted."

"I'd rather die!" Vegeta prepared to go the attack. "I will beat you, frieza!"

"Quaint." Frieza vanished completely, appearing in front of Vegeta in an instant firing a powerful punch forward, Vegeta jumped to the side, Frieza's fist grazing his shoulder. "Nice try." Frieza said with a devilish smirk, his tail lashed faster than Vegeta's eyes could follow whipping across his jaw. "But it's useless."

Vegeta growled shakily standing to his feet. "Damn you..."

"You're still the same deluded child you were all those years ago," Frieza said arrogantly smirking. "The silly legend you go on and on about, now you'll die you ungrateful monkey." Frieza raised his hand, launching a purple energy beam from his finger. However, Goku phased into sight batting it aside, the blast hissed harmlessly past his head and into the sky. "Mind if I cut in?" Goku asked.

"Knock yourself out." The prince growled but began coughing erratically.

* * *

><p>Frieza stared at his unexpected opponent, narrowing his eyes as Goku batted his blast aside, getting into a stance. He seemed to be stronger than Vegeta, but by how much he didn't know. "Well, looks like things will get really interesting."<p>

Goku blinked as he realized something. "You don't recognize me? You don't even know who I am."

"Nothing comes to mind," Frieza replied offhandedly in his deeper and sinister voice. He was curious of this new warrior and who he got so strong, but he didn't have time for this. He was going to be finished in short order whether he had to transform again or not.

Goku frowned. "I'm the son of a Saiyan you killed. His name was Bardock-not that you care."

"A Saiyan." Frieza nodded. "It makes sense you'd be so powerful... But I'm not making any more offers you're going to die here!"

"Let's go!" Goku charged forward. "There's nothing you could offer me anyway."

"Raah!" Frieza lunged forward, almost instantly throwing a kick when got in range. Goku parried, the kick swishing harmlessly passed his body. _He's fast. _Goku thought. _I have to stay on guard. _

Frieza yelled throwing another punch that was dodged easily, Goku retaliated throwing a punch at the tyrant, Frieza moved his head out of the way returning the strike with a knee at the Saiyan's unguarded stomach. Goku rocketed into the air out of the way of the kick, floating in the air waiting. With a shout Freiza shot up into the air after the Saiyan, opening his hand and charging a small purple ball of ki launching it forward at his waiting opponent.

Goku swatted the blast aside with little effort. He dived down towards the tyrant at full speed. Frieza met the charge with a fist waiting, he turned as he aimed it for the Saiyan's face but the blow only passed through an after image. Frieza moved his head from side to side spotting Goku braced on the ground below him with his hands cupped at his side. "Kamehameha!" He shouted, instantly the beam of blue energy rocketed towards the tyrant. Frieza raised his hands blocking the blow but was surprised at the strength behind the bright beam as it steadily pushed him higher into the air. Growing tired of keeping the blast at bay Frieza turned to the side letting it shoot hiss passed him, gracefully landing a few meters across from Goku.

"I have to admit. I am rather impressed." Frieza said as he eyed up the orange gi clad warrior. "Not many can keep up with me while I'm in this form."

"I'm just getting started," Goku said as he leaped towards Frieza, Frieza dodged the punch aimed for his stomach, he quickly struck back with a punch of his own only for it to be blocked by Goku. "Hyaahh!" Goku jumped at Frieza swinging a kick at his head, the tyrant jumped out of the way, rebounding off of the ground springing back at his opponent. He extended his hand forward firing a small energy beam from each finger as he closed the distance. Goku twisted and weaved through the air avoiding the beams, Frieza appeared in front of him, throwing a vicious punch, just as the blow was going to connect Goku disappeared, appearing above Frieza. The tyrant lashed out with a kick, that Goku dodged launching a punch in retaliation Frieza blocked, Goku launched another punch slamming it into his gut, Goku didn't let up kicking him on the jaw sending him sliding across the ground.

Frieza shook his head left and right, bringing a hand to his chin. "You're stronger than you let on," An orange and blue blur shot towards Frieza swinging a kick at him, Frieza dodged landing a few feet away. Goku stood his ground, unharmed so far. "I do what I can." He said to Frieza.

Seconds passed by silently, then without warning Frieza shot forward, and the air around Goku exploded. The sudden, violent clash of fists shook the ground for miles around, causing a massive shock wave and cloud of dust. The smoke cleared, revealing Goku, his eyes narrowed, veins began to bulge from his forearm. He tensed, pushing forward. "Wow!" He threw a punch at Frieza. Just when he was about to make contact with his enemy, Frieza turned to the side breaking their clash as he lashed his tail out, but it only cut through an after image. Goku phased into sight behind a shocked Frieza, and punched him through a nearby mountain. The mountain dissipated, and Frieza got to his feet. His skin was marked with dirt and the early stages of small cuts. But he didn't appear to hurt. "That was clever... But useless in the end." Goku flew towards him, this time Frieza waited.

Goku threw a rapid barrage of punches, but Frieza blocked with his forearms, reaching out with his mind and grabbing a hold of the rubble around the two of them. Rocks and boulders slowly rose from the ground, rocketing towards Goku. The earth raised Saiyan flipped away, dodging the onslaught of earthen projectiles. "Psychic power, again?" He jumped over a boulder, then formed a bubble with his ki, pulverizing them into dust as they flew at him. "You done? That trick won't work on me." He called to Frieza, who smirked.

"Ah, you seen through my telekinesis." He flew over, landing a few feet away from Goku, standing atop a small cliff. "Let's fight the old fashioned way then."

"Fine with me." Goku replied, looking up at his powerful opponent.

"Yes it keeps things simpler." He cracked his neck. _Using one hand against him is not an option._

"Let's go!" Goku charged, his aura pulsing with bright white flares of energy. He threw the first punch, but Frieza jumped, avoiding it, and fired back with his left hand. Goku bent back ducking under it, as he dropped to the ground sweeping Frieza's legs tripping him up-but Frieza reacted quickly enough kicking off Goku's face with his foot. Goku stepped back, pain rushing to his face, but he ignored it righting himself up. Rushing back into the fight he feinted low, Frieza took the bait. Grabbing Frieza's head in both of his hands, Goku rammed his knee into Frieza's face multiple times. The tyrant hissed, his blue aura flaring up violently as he thrashed around blindly. Goku jumped back avoiding his thrashing opponent, Frieza returned to his senses, and the battle.

They traded blows with rapid precision and speed, Frieza having an edge in power and speed, Goku in technique and skill. Finally, Frieza overbalanced mistiming a block and Goku's knee slammed with crushing force, pushing into Frieza's stomach. Frieza gasped as blood flew out of his mouth, but he was quick to counter, knocking Goku to the ground with a lash of his tail. Goku winced as he flipped away from Frieza's follow up attack, he wasn't use to fighting enemies with tails. He used his on occassion as a child, but he could plainly see that Frieza's was stronger and more useful. He sprung to the side, as Frieza overbalanced trying to hit him. Goku landed behind Frieza, springing forward, landing a kick to the small of Frieza's back causing his giant form to stagger forward, he pressed his attack bringing down both of his fists in an axe handle knocking Frieza into the ground. He tried to attack again, but Frieza yelled in rage, his aura exploded outwards knocking Goku back.

They stood facing off against each other again, Frieza glared in disbelief at how long this monkey was taking to die, and Goku excited he found a challenging opponent. However, Frieza suddenly shot forward, his aura flaring violently in blue tendrils of energy. He shot a knee up, but at the last second Goku raised his knee blocking he tyrant's attack. The battle of strength and wills continued neither looking to give up ground, suddenly the two warriors separated and sprung back at each other at blinding speeds and precision. Eventually, Goku mistimed a kick, and Frieza's fist cut through an after image. He appeared in mid air to Frieza's side swinging a kick through the air aiming for Frieza's head, but it cut through an after image. Frieza appeared above Goku throwing his hand down swiftly at the Saiyan. "YAAHH!" He shouted almost instantly, he sent a sphere of pink energy at Goku.

The blast hissed harmlessly through an after image detonating an island a few feet ahead of them. Goku appeared behind Frieza, swinging his body, launching a back fist at the tyrant's head. Frieza was ready this time, he turned around blocking the blow with his forearm, launching a punch at Goku. Goku batted the attack aside, jumping over the tyrant and sent both feet forward through his defenses into his face. Frieza backed up, pain rushing to face, but he surged forward. Rushing back into the fight he sent his massive fist crashing into Goku's face paying him back for the double kick to the face.

The two warriors separated facing each other again after a clash of knees and forearms neither looking worse for wear. Frieza glared in anger at how this Saiyan was _actually _getting the better of him in this fight. He suddenly became calm. "I see I'll have to get serious... And you?"

"Huh?" Goku blinked almost confused. "I thought you were giving your all. Holding out me aren't you?"

"Well..." Frieza paused as he caught a streak of light in the corner of his eye. "Excuse me for a moment, someone is being rather rude." His massive form shooting towards the bright beacon.

* * *

><p><em>If these two keep going at it the whole planet will fall apart! <em>Vegeta thought as he watched in a mix of awe and shock at the two warriors clashing. "Now's my chance!" He shot up into the sky his blue aura flaring wildly around him as he pushed his speed to the max. He stopped abruptly when he felt like he ran into a brick wall.

"And where are you going Vegeta?" Frieza's asked with a mocking smile playing on his lips as he stared at the terrified prince. Vegeta only muttered incoherent murmurs that sounded like 'uh ah' the fear was evident, Frieza smirked more as he floated forward. "You weren't thinking of leaving before I punish you for your betrayal?"

Vegeta answered by changing his trajectory only to be meant with the beady red eyes that now held disgust in them. "So you were," Frieza hovered closer until he was a few inches from him. Frieza threw a quick punch burying his fist in Vegeta's gut he flew forward lashing out with his tail knocking Vegeta clean through a mountain. The mountain collapsed and Vegeta had yet to get up again.

The others watched in a collective silence as Frieza knocked Vegeta around like a toy before leaving him in a broken heap.

_Serves him right. _Celera thought shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that." Frieza floated towards the ground landing silently a few feet away from Goku.<p>

"Why'd you do that? He was no threat." Goku said with a raised eyebrow.

"On the contrary he is awaiting punishment for disobeying me." Frieza said offhandedly as he turned his full focus onto Goku who stood waiting with the same focused glare. "As I was saying how about we take this up a notch?"

There was a moment of silence and a shadow of a smirk formed on Goku's face. "I didn't think you were holding out on me all this while." He replied.

"I'm sure you've fought Zarbon and you know of his transformation." Frieza said only getting a silent answer in return. "Well he isn't the only one who can, right now this is my second form." Frieza clenched his fists as an eerie red glow formed around his body. "Be honored for you are the first to witness this... My third transformation and then you will die." Frieza said in a strained voice as he concentrated with all of his might on the transformation.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since I updated had some things to do, etc. This maybe a little short but fight scenes should be short, intense, and sweet in my opinion. <strong>  
><strong>anyways thanks for reading those that do.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Hey me again with another update. These author notes must get on your guy's nerves. But, I've grown to use them often, because there's confusion at times, even if people don't ask.

So Namek should be closing up soon.

* * *

><p>Minutes passed by in silence between the two warriors. Goku and Frieza kept their eyes locked in a staring contest. Suddenly Freiza's eyes went wide as the same eerie light from before began to flow outwards from his body. His whole body vibrated as his massive form began to condense and stretch at the same time. "Ahhhh!" His head elongated at the back as two more horns grew on each side turning a ghostly white as they got longer, but he wasn't finished. His limbs began to narrow, and the blue light that crackled around his changing form turn white. "YAAHH!" Frieza's cry intensified as his body continued to change dramatically. He rattled, his height staying the same, but his shoulders continued shaking, until they finally jutted out to the sides. The back of his head nearly touched his feet, the eerie light gave a few more pulses then faded.<p>

Goku stared at Frieza's alien third form, grinning as he realized the challenge that lay ahead of him. _His ki... Wow what a jump!_

"I see you're scared," Frieza chuckled as he stepped forward giving a mock bow. "I may not win a beauty contest but I'll beat you into a pulp."

"I'm impressed," Goku said breathing deeply. _Don't give up, Goku! This is just a challenge, not impossible. No it's not impossible! _He concentrated for a moment, "Haaaahh!" He yelled as his white aura blazed back to life. He shot forward, but Frieza moved faster, a lot faster than before, appearing in front of Goku and kicking him into the air. Goku recovered spinning to face the tyrant, he whirled around a moment later reacting before Frieza could hammer into the ground with both fists. Goku pushed off with his Ki, shooting forward and drove an elbow into Frieza's jaw.

Frieza bent with the blow shooting his foot out, driving his foot into Goku's face. Goku flipped back regaining his footing on the ground blocking Frieza's blinding barrage of punches. The tyrant lashed out with his tail, Goku moved to the side avoiding the blow, before he could react Frieza punched him into the ground, springing up into the air and landed hard on the Saiyan's back, smashing Goku into the ground with his feet. Frieza hopped away, standing a few meters from his recovering opponent. Goku inhaled sharply standing upright then jumped away landing back. Frieza followed him with his eyes. _What's he up to now?_

"Kamehameha!" Goku fired the charged energy beam, Frieza stood straight in its path, not bothering to dodge or raise his arms to block. At the last moment he swung his leg up, knocking the beam out of its path and hissing into the atmosphere. Frieza smiled. "Don't tell me that's all you got? Wait!?" He whipped his head from left to right.

"Looking for me?" Goku asked hovering behind Frieza. He shot around with a punch, but Goku was faster, slamming his fist into Frieza's stomach. Goku brought his knee up, driving it under his chin, blood sprayed out of his mouth as he flew across the ground.

Frieza yelled flipping back to his feet, slamming them into the ground stopping himself. He pointed both of his fingers letting dozens of death beams scream towards him. Goku weaved and dodged through the gantlet of beams, instantly appearing in front of Frieza, grabbing his wrist tightly. "This is for all the people you killed!" He said, driving his fist into Frieza stomach again.

Frieza stepped back, gripping his stomach with his hands. _How can he still be matching me? _He thought. He dived to the side dodging Goku's lunge, smacking him away with his tail. _Can he be a Super Saiyan? _He dismissed the question quickly, after all he was still only fighting at a fraction of his full power.

Goku threw a flurry of punches quickening his pace, but Frieza blocked with his forearms, he lunged forward throwing his own flurry of strikes. Shins and fists collided, as the two warriors launched themselves at each other. Frieza parried a punch, jumping up and away, ducking the swift kick that followed. "Damn him..." He dodged to the side, Goku took advantage firing an energy ball, Frieza flipped backwards over the blast, throwing a quick punch, Goku blocked with his forearm. Frieza yelled forming a wall with his ki, Goku was bowled over as it quickly expanded.

"YAAHH!" Goku launched himself towards him, throwing a quick punch, Frieza blocked with his forearm, bracing himself as he stared at his powerful opponent.

"Just... Die..!" Frieza threw his arm forward. "You ape!"

"Now," Goku launched his fist forward, colliding with Frieza's. "That wasn't very nice."

"You..." Frieza jumped back as he held both of his hands forward.

"Words won't win this battle!" Goku charged, his aura flaring to life in bright white wisps of energy. He threw the first punch, but Frieza parried, avoiding it, and struck back with the front of his shin. Goku jumped over the blow, kicking up at Frieza's nose trying to misbalance him, but Frieza jumped back avoiding his attack, springing forward, smashing Goku in the face with his fist.

Goku stepped back, blood rushing into his mouth, he swallowed it, righting himself. He rushed back towards Frieza, he feinted high and Frieza struck out taking the bait. He bent his leg slamming the tip of his knee into Frieza's face. The tyrant hissed, Goku appeared behind him grabbing him by the tail, a blue aura pulsed violently around Frieza as he thrashed, Goku swung him away, Frieza couldn't regain his senses in time and plunged into the water below.

Frieza yelled charging up towards him like a missile, they traded blows with rapid speed, precision, and strength, Frieza using all five of his limbs having a slight edge in sheer power, plus an extra appendage Goku in technique. Eventually, Goku messed up a block, and Frieza's knee hit its mark, driving it into Goku's stomach. Goku gasped, but countered quickly, knocking Frieza to the ground with a powerful kick. Frieza grimaced as he rolled away from Goku follow up attacks-he wasn't used to this. No enemy he fought could even match his first form. And, here this Saiyan was matching him blow for blow and getting the better of him.

Frieza sprung to his feet, and Goku overbalanced trying to hit him. Frieza landed behind Goku, landing a kick to the center of his back. He tried to follow up with an elbow, but Goku countered, his knee smashing into Frieza's chin causing blood to spray from the tyrant's mouth.

They stood a few feet apart facing each other again, Frieza glaring in pain and disbelief at how long this Saiyan, _one _Saiyan was taking to die. _I can't believe I have to transf__orm into my final form to take care of him! Nobody besides my family has pushed me this far, I was right to destroy the Saiyans when I did._ Frieza took a breath calming himself, eying the orange gi clad warrior in front of him.. "Well, time to get serious what do you say?"

"Well," Goku knew where this was going. "I still have some reserves left."

"_Some. _Well, then." Frieza chuckled with a sadist smirk as he spoke. "You're about to learn why I am feared by all in this galaxy, and you are not."

* * *

><p>Celera, Krillin, Raditz, Gohan, Yamcha, Nail, and Jeice stood on a different rock face farther away than before, watching the god like beings face off and clash. "You're clear on the plan, right?" Raditz asked.<p>

Krillin nodded. "When Goku goes down me, Celera and you charge frieza while the others provide covering fire. All together we might have a chance, but we'll at least be able to buy Goku time to recover."

"Remember it well." Raditz stared straight ahead. "I hope Vegeta is right... That Kakarot _is _a Super Saiyan. If he can defeat Frieza we'll all finally be free just not us, but the whole galaxy." Raditz began to shake with anticipation. "Come on, little brother... It's all down to you now."

* * *

><p>"Aggh!" Frieza's aura grew, engulfing the land around him, grinding the rocks and boulders into dust. Sporadic sparks of energy arced in every direction, exploding upon contact with anything. Any that flew in Goku's direction, he paid no mind to, he was powerful enough to shrug off these minor explosions.<p>

Frieza hissed, gritting his teeth as his power started to rock his body. "YAAHH!" His third form suddenly shattered in an instant and an explosion rocked the planet to its core as his true form was revealed beneath it. He stood stoically with his hands to his sides, he was mainly white, with touches of purple on his shoulders, chest, and the top of his head. "I'd say it was awfully generous of you to let me transform. But you're stupid, _Saiyan. _

Goku blinked at the being standing in front of him, he was tiny. "I'm not going to lose!" Goku prepared himself raising his arms. "You're just an obstacle to be overcome!"

"Allow me to show you." Frieza settled himself into a stance. "Do you know the phase "pride came before the fall' it could've been invented for this moment. I gave you a chance, you and your friends got in my way, you were all too proud to see the bigger picture." A smirk slowly graced his face. "With the added bonus of wiping out the _pests _that killed my troops... Suffer." Goku lunged forward, but Frieza appeared instantly in front of him, ramming his elbow sharply into Goku's face. The blow rocked him, blood gushed from his nose and mouth as he stumbled back trying to regain his balance.

Frieza sprung forward throwing a punch, but Goku dodged jumping back and throwing a punch at the tyrant's new form. Frieza raised his forearm, blocking the blow with ease, he shot a fist forward faster than Goku's senses could follow doubling the Saiyan over. Frieza continued his attack lashing out with his tail cracking it across his jaw.

"Haaah!" Goku shouted as his aura began to flare wildly in white waves of force, he ignored the pain pushing all of his reserves to the surface. He shot forward throwing a quick punch at the Frieza's face, but at the last minute he caught with ease giving it a squeeze.

"Stupid ape," Frieza said with a cold look. "You finally realize how hopeless your situation truly is." He shot a fist out doubling Goku over. "I'm only using five percent of my full power." Frieza said coldly again, snapping his foot up smirking as he heard it crack against the Saiyan's jaw. Goku grimaced slightly as he righted himself in mid air cupping his hands at his side. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!" He shouted launching the charged energy beam forward. Frieza made no move to dodge it, when it was an inch from him he swatted the blast aside, it hissed through the air as it crashed into a nearby island producing a small mushroom cloud and a shower of debris.

"Now do you see how futile it is?" Frieza asked as he lunged forward disappearing instantly, Goku whirled his head left to right, he let out a pained gasp as Frieza backhanded him viciously knocking him across the island. "As I was saying, you've already maxed out." Frieza smirked.

Goku struggled to push himself up to his feet. _I can't keep up... His speed and the power behind those blows... _Frieza smashed his knee hard on Goku's back driving him into the ground. Frieza hopped away, landing gracefully a few feet from the downed Saiyan. Goku gasped for air, coughing out a handful of blood, he pulled himself into a crouch, then jumped up and away. Frieza followed him carefully with his eyes. _What trick will he will try now?_

KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku launched his arms forward letting the beam fly, Frieza chuckled standing straight in its path. At the last moment, he swung his foot skewing the trajectory of the beam and diverting it into the atmosphere. Frieza smirked slowly. "That trick again?" He chuckled. "Is that all you've got?"

"I can't give up!" Goku told himself, charging forward with a flare of his white aura. "Vegeta was right... I have to be the Super Saiyan... I have to beat you!"

Frieza evaded the lunge with no effort, knocking him away with a kick. "Have you been listening to Vegeta's delusions and stories? Super Saiyan? There's no such thing." He raised his head looking down at Goku, who was struggling to pick himself up again. "The difference between us is simple." Frieza said. "You achieve a power level of six million and are so impressed you decide you're some ancient prophecy. Let me give you a hint, in this form you maybe interested in hearing at this moment, has a power level of one hundred million. And I've been holding back the lion share." He spread his arms. "You haven't given up yet, have you? You think I'm bluffing?" He smirked. "Come on Saiyan."

"YAAAAHHHH!" Goku hurled himself back towards Frieza.

"Yes, come." Frieza added. He took Goku's next punch to his face and kick to his ribs without flinching. "You should consider it." He spun around in the air delivering a flurry of roundhouse kicks to Goku's sides making him cry out in pain as he tumbled away. Frieza lunged forward, pursuing him with impossible speed knocking him further up into the air with a sharp kick, then elbowed him in the stomach knocking him into the ground in a huge cloud of dust and debris. Goku rolled on his back, wiping a streak of blood on his chin as he struggled to stay conscious. "Well?" Frieza raised an eyebrow. "Still not dead? I'm impressed."

* * *

><p>"All right stick to the plan." Raditz lowered himself into a fighting stance. "Attack on my-"<p>

"DADDY!"

"GOKU!"

"-Signal." Raditz finished in confusion as Gohan and Celera rocketed past him. "Gohan! Celera! Come back don't attack on your own!"

* * *

><p><strong>Power Levels:<strong>

Goku: 500,000 (before battle.) 1,200,000 (Against first form Frieza.) 2,300,000 (Against third form Frieza.) 800,000 (battle worn)

Frieza: 530,000 (first form.) 1,000,000 (second form.) 2,000,000 (third form.) 100,000,000 (final form.)

Note: Frieza isn't using all of his final form's power.

Raditz: 150,000

Celera: 190,000. 200,000 (Kaioken.) 380,000 (Kaioken times two.)

Jeice: 40,000

Yamcha: 20,000

Krillin: 40,000

Nail: 42,000

Gohan: ?

I figured I should put power levels down, I'm sure someone is wondering. But _me _honestly I don't pay much attention to them. There's more to a fight than just power levels.

And I left a cliffhanger. I think that was well done.


	21. Chapter 21

_Previously_

"Stick to the the plan, got it." Raditz crouched into a combat stance. "All right attack on my-"

"DADDY!"

"GOKU!"

"-Signal." Raditz finished blinking in confusion as Gohan and Celera rocketed passed him. "Gohan! Celera! Come back don't attack on your own!"

* * *

><p>Gohan flew in from behind, taking Frieza by surprise as his foot met its mark burying itself in Frieza's face, throwing him backwards in a tail spin. Gohan shot towards him, attacking wildly, landing a series of powerful strikes, just as quickly he shoved a ball of energy into Frieza's chest blasting him into the ground. Gohan raced down, his aura pulsing with ferocity, pressing his attack, but Frieza reacted like a flash grabbing Gohan's head in one hand and throwing him away.<p>

Gohan flipped head over heels, skidding painfully across the ground, as Frieza stood to his feet dusting himself off. "Where did that child come from-" He asked himself but was cut off.

Celera came from the side, Frieza was momentarily shocked, her heel hit its mark cracking across Frieza's jaw, launching him backwards, Celera shot forward, the purple aura flaring menacingly as she pushed her ki to its max, she attacked madly twisting and flipping, hitting home a series of quick and powerful kicks, she slammed a knee into Frieza's stomach, hurdling herself and him towards the ground. Celera threw a quick elbow, but Frieza reacted finally, slamming his fist across her jaw and hurling her away. Celera flipped, and tumbled across the ground painfully sliding to a stop, Frieza sprung to his feet shaking himself off. "Another one, there like weeds have to pull them by the root!" Frieza said to himself, narrowing his blood ruby eyes in thought. "And how were these two so powerful for that brief moment?" He advanced forward on Gohan and Celera, his steps measured and methodical, he raised a hand to both of them in two. "I'll just kill them now, and then I won't have to worry about them anymore."

"I don't think so!" Raditz and krillin flew at him, Krillin pushing the Kaioken all the way to a staggering five times increase. Frieza saw the attack coming already, turning to face them he grinned sadistically, he launched a purple energy beam that took Krillin out to of the sky. He didn't like the look of Krillin's red aura burning violently. Raditz continued forward with his charge, Frieza's eyes widened for a second as he recognized the long haired attacker. it was eerily similar to that woman's. "Raditz? What are you doing?!"

"We're not you slaves anymore, Frieza!" Raditz punched, kicked, and punched again throwing a series of strikes, but hit nothing, Frieza's speed was unbelievable. Raditz continued flailing his limbs, Frieza continued dodging as if Raditz was moving in slow motion, then he phased out of sight, appearing behind the long haired Saiyan launching a counter attack. He halted when an energy beam struck his back, it caused him to cry out in anger more than pain, he turned his head sharply glaring at Yamcha, Nail, and Jeice standing poised behind him, preparing to fire.

"Jeice too? I'm surrounded by traitors...!" They launched their own series of attacks, but Frieza already anticipated them, weaving through them all. He landed in front of the small group, with a sweeping motion, he took off Yamcha's head with the side of his hand. He kicked the headless warrior aside, turning back to Raditz with a cold gleam. "Still feeling confident?" He tensed his hand, preparing to fire another bolt of energy at the Saiyan, when Krillin soared up from the ground, his blazing red aura blasting mountains of debris away. "Frieza!"

"Spare me the dramatics."

"That was one of my best friends you just killed in cold blood!" Krillin's knuckles whitened, his eyes narrowing in righteous fury. "You won't get away with it!"

"Actually, I will." Frieza eyed him with disinterest, waving his hand dismissively. "You're in no position to stop me."

"We'll just see about that!" Krillin's ki rose at an astronomical rate. "KAIOKEN...TIMES TEN-HAAAAA!" The explosion of pure power flattened the ground around him, sending spider web cracks through the ground, and sending tidal waves rushing out away from him into a vortex. "FRIEZA!" He zipped towards the tyrannical ruler of the universe, his fists crashing into Frieza's face, he punched, and punched again, finally he crashed a final punch with his face. They hung their suspended in the air for a second, and it looked as if Krillin stood a chance, but Frieza straightened up, his head pushing Krillin's fist, scowling. "You're... Almost as strong as Vegeta when he took on my first form. I might play with you little, _if _it was another day, but I'm expecting my brother to get arrive here soon, now..." He smacked Krilln away with his tail, but the monk came out of the spiral stopping his flight with great effort, summoning all of his energy.

"I can't lose! KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAA!" The blue beam shot towards Frieza, enveloping him completely. Krillin kept pushing, focusing all of his power into the blast. To his shock, a purple light flared amid the blinding blue, expanding in the blink of an eye as Frieza pushed his ki out in all directions, shattering Krillin's attack into smaller blasts that crashed into nearby islands shaking the surrounding landscape.

Frieza emerged unscathed, and rushed at Krillin just as the Kaioken aura flickered out, he moved faster than his senses could follow and began to beat him to a bloody pulp, fists, feet, elbows, and tail raining down in a series on his unprotected body. After only ten seconds of this, Krillin soar to the ground, blacking out from pain and exhaustion. Frieza's beady eyes flicked surveying the battlefield. "No more challengers? Well, time to clean up." He vanished in a blur of speed again.

Nail, Raditz, and Jeice-the fighters still standing- glanced in every direction nervously, stretching their ki senses to its limit. "I can feel his energy..." Nail muttered more to himself. "But he's moving too fast for me to pinpoint it."

"I knew going against Frieza was a bad idea," Jeice scowled sourly. "I let myself be tempted, and now... He's going to kill us all!"

"Well-" Raditz began, but was swiftly cut off as Frieza appeared in the air next to him, stabbing clean through his body with his right hand. Frieza out a shrill laugh, as blood gushed from the gaping wound, and Raditz screamed hoarsely struggling to free himself from the impalement. "How clumsy of me, I don't know my own strength," Frieza hand swiveled left to right, his hand twisting in Raditz's stomach, piercing and ripping organs, and cracking bones. The tyrant angled his arm down, sliding Raditz off and dropping his shaking form to the ground. "Now, do you see how futile it is? I am the strongest in the universe! There's no being that can match my-" A purple blast soared, smashing into him, carrying him back a few feet and into the air.

"What was that?" Nail's eyes widened slightly.

"Vegeta!" Jeice observed, spotting the familiar hair style. "Running is useless. He had to attack eventually." He surveyed the area around him taking in his injured and dead companions, when his attention snapped skyward watching the blast scatter. Frieza's eyes flicked to the side spotting Vegeta with both hands outstretched, a cruel laugh escaped his lips. "Was that supposed to tickle?"

Any retort that was about to leave the prince's mouth was silenced, color draining from his face as he nearly gawked at Frieza. _I put everything I had into that blast... And it didn't even faze him...! _Frieza landed silently on the ground, his pronged toes cracking the soil, as he stalked towards Vegeta. "Vegeta," the tyrant said offhandedly not slowing his approach. "I thought I'd have to go through the trouble of hunting you down nice of you to save me the trouble." The tyrant raised his finger, shooting a death beam into Vegeta's kneecap grinning as it exited; Vegeta struggled to support his weight, stumbling for balance but fell to the ground in a heap. He stopped a few meters from the Saiyan prince, "now you can't run away, so let's have a little chat shall we." Frieza raised his finger, firing another death beam scorching his shoulder. "Now-"

His words were cut off by the deafening roar of an energy blast enveloping him. He reacted like lightning swatting the wave away like a minor annoyance. His eyes focusing sharply on the panting Namekian hovering above him. "Another slug? I thought I did away with the rest of your kind!" He charged towards Nail back handing him with brutal force, he sent Nail flipping end over end appearing beside him his knee cracked into his back, causing him to cry out in agony. He hated being interrupted and was going to make an example, he grabbed Nail's arm sinking his nails through his skin without any effort, with a sharp tug he tore the forearm from its socket, laughing as blood sprayed from the stump, before Nail could scream Frieza beat him bloody hammering punches, kicks, tail lashes, and even beat Nail with his own arm. After five seconds of this Nail dropped to the ground, blacking out from pain and exhaustion, Frieza extended his finger forward launching several death beams in rapid succession, the energy tore through his body leaving blood squirting in the air above him.

Tossing his arm aside he focused back on Vegeta, who much to his amusement was still struggling to stand to his feet, keeping pressure off of his busted knee. He landed on the ground harshly scorning at the prince. "It's a shame that you betrayed me Vegeta. It's even more regretful that we were interrupted before we could finish our last chat." Vegeta finally rose to his feet, scowling at the overlord, his busted knee draining with crimson liquid. "You can kill me Frieza. Mark my words, a Saiyan will be strong enough to defeat you and I'll see you in hell!"

"Not if there's any of you apes left." Frieza said with a loud laugh. "There aren't many Saiyans left if you haven't noticed." Frieza scowled, before Vegeta could make a witty retort, Frieza sent a beam forward faster than his eyes could follow, leaving it tear through his heart and exit out of his back leaving a geyser of blood to splatter on the ground around him.

"Frieza! I'm going to make you pay if it's the last thing I do!" Celera shouted with pure fury as she landed across from the tyrant looking worse for wear and her gi having small tears. "There's still one Saiyan right here."

Frieza turned his head slightly, looking at the wild haired Saiyan. "You're amusing me," the tyrant said mockingly as he narrowed his eyes in on Celera. "You're not even as strong as Vegeta was when he took on my first form, you're pathetically weak!" He cut his hand through the air, launching a beam at her. Celera flipped to the side, evading the blast, "don't underestimate me!" She said crouching into a fighting stance, "I'm full of surprises Frieza! KAIOKEN... TIMES TWENTY-YAAAHHH!" Celera exploded with power shattering the ground around her in an instant, her burning aura flaring a brilliant red. She shot up towards the tyrant, throwing a fist forward probing his defenses for a weakness, Frieza took the feint raising an arm to block the speed of blow surprising him momentarily, that's all she needed with a quick twist her shin crashed into his ribs, knocking him away.

Frieza recovered quickly, and just in time, he shot his fist out intercepting the sweeping kick, hit fist met its mark plunging into her stomach, spit and blood flew out her breath taken away. Frieza reacted quickly with a quick punch, his fist crashed at the base of her head throwing her down towards the ground, capitalizing on his advantage, he angled his arm firing dozens of light purple energy balls, Celera barely regained her bearings when the balls slammed into her unprotected body, a loud cry of pain escaping her lips as she was slammed into a mountain spine first. The mountain collapsed inwards spreading a plum cloud, shaking the landscape for several seconds.

"You fool do you think you can beat me with that kind of power?" Frieza called from above watching the smoke recede with a scorn. "I'll give you credit though, you're about as strong as that Saiyan who fought me in my second form." Boulders and smoke flew several feet away from where his blast detonated, revealing Celera still holding her ground panting heavily. She had bruises and burns from the attack, and her gi was even more torn than before but was otherwise unharmed. _A times twenty had no effect... He's strong, I have no choice. _

"Is that the best you can do? Come on you can't give up now you're amusing me! Try harder!" Frieza yelled from above. Celera tensed her entire body as she concentrated with all of her mental prowess, the familiar strain of the technique coming back with a vengeance. "KA-KAIOKEN TIMES... THIRTY-RAHHHH!" Another explosion of power burst from Celera sending tidal waves rushing outwards from around her, she charged upward phasing out of sight, Frieza was momentarily stunned whipping his head left to right, Celera appeared behind him driving an elbow into the base of his neck. Frieza reacted instantly, turning around blocking the follow up punch but felt his chest heave as she slammed both knees into his stomach, his hand beamed forward with a crackling bolt of energy aimed to vaporize the Saiyan.

The blast hissed through an after image harmlessly, detonating an island several yards away. Celera appeared on his side, spinning on a dime and smashed her instep across the length of his chin snapping his head to the side, she didn't let up changing her attack in mid spin, she flipped bringing both hands down in an axe handle on top of the tyrant's head launching him toward the ground, with her speed augmented by the X30, she launched herself downward, swinging her foot up and to the side in a side kick cracking her foot under his chin slamming him into the ground hard.

Frieza rose into the air dusting himself off after a few seconds, his murderous glare pointed on Celera and her ferocious red aura. _These Saiyans...They just keep getting stronger and stronger, nothing I can't handle... _The two hovered a few feet away from the other in suspended silence. "Well I guess I have to take it up a notch, I'll now be using ten percent of my full power." There was no screaming, no flashes of lights, no explosions, just a slight bulge in his muscles as his energy coursed like hellfire.

"You're full of it!" Celera hissed, shooting towards Frieza she threw a quick punch, immediately following up with a knee to his ribs, she finished off by swinging her shin forward only for it to pass through an after image, Frieza appeared on her side burying a fist in her stomach, feeling her bones buckle from the force, his foot lashed out, faster than her senses could follow knocking her towards the ground, his icy blue aura igniting as he propelled himself downward, passing her up completely, sending his knee up with blinding speed and crushing force; a loud crack reverberated through the air with an agonizing scream.

"It seems, I've broken your back," Frieza said coldly with a cruel smirk, while his tail lashed out wrapping around around her throat, cutting her scream short with a tight squeeze. "Look how weak you are." Frieza snapped his hand, backhanding her in rapid succession, loosening his tail and letting the impact fling her to the ground, appearing beside her a second later.

He scorned as she struggled to stay conscious, her body was covered in cuts and blood, her gi was torn at the top left exposing her black under armor; he had to give her credit, she put a pretty good fight. He extended his tail, wrapping it tightly around her neck and held her up in front of him. "I admit you caught my by surprise, I was wrong to underestimate you, you're stronger than the Saiyan in the orange, well you were, and I took him out without any trouble, points for efforts, now..." He drove his fist into Saiyan's stomach, laughing a blood gushed from her mouth, she coughed hoarsely from the blow, but Frieza didn't let up, "you stupid monkey," he fired rapid punches forward continuing to punch her in the stomach, then her entire torso targeting the ribs. "And now you're going to die!"

He gathered energy in his finger firing a beam through her abdomen, smirking as she shrieked in pain from the blast ripped through her. He fired another pulsing beam forward, this time it punctured through her kneecap, just as quickly he fire two more through her chest, another cry of pain ripped through the air as the beams effectively puncturing her lung this time. She wheezed painfully, struggling to breathe. "I miss everything vital." He mused to himself casually, extending one finger forward, pink ki crackled menacingly as he swiped his hand forward cutting her left cheek twice in a slashing pattern.

Anger and hate burned in his beady eyes as he threw her to the ground harshly, She rolled painfully to a stop biting her tongue to hold back another scream of pain, she went to move her head, but Frieza slammed his foot down on the side of her head pressing her face into the ground. "Beg for mercy, and if you're lucky I might end your worthless life quickly." He taunted giving another squeeze, at that moment she didn't care about the pain, she flooded with anger.

"I will not beg!" She said angrily. "Go to hell.

"Then die now, you filthy ape!" Frieza angled his hand down, energy crackled as he unleashed a volley of light purple volts of energy that scorched and burned every thing it came on contact with, he laughed manically, twisted glee in his eyes as her screams continued to echo, finally he let up stopping the barrage of bolts, looking down at the battered and bloodied woman, her pants were in tatters and her entire shirt was gone leaving just her slightly torn under armor, and blood matted her onyx black wild hair. "Now, to clean up-" A white and purple blur shot by, smashing into Frieza and carrying him off into the distance.

...

* * *

><p>AN: A cliffhanger kind of! This must get annoying see the author not, eh? But I use these for a reason... And I think some people read it at least and like it. I spaced things out a bit more with this, sometimes it looks like a wall of text, some people hate that, others don't, I just space my stuff out, out of habit so deal with it!

Onto something else.

I forgot to add Vegeta's power level last time, sorry about that.

(Against first form Frieza.) 580,000.

(Against second form Frieza) 720,000.

(Wounded) 180,000

I think I'll put power levels down again at the end of the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

_That was really funny, wow talk about a total plot hole.. Real f*** Hilarious! That was a good one for the week._

_Previously_

"Then die now, you fool!" Frieza angled his hand down, energy crackled as he unleashed a volley of light purple volts of energy that scorched and burned every thing it came on contact with, he laughed manically, twisted glee in his eyes as her screams continued to echo, finally he let up stopping the barrage of bolts, looking down at the battered and bloodied woman, her pants were in tatters and her entire shirt was gone leaving just her slightly torn under armor, and blood matted her onyx black wild hair. "Now, do you see how futile it is-" He raised a hand to cut through her vertically but a blur of movement propelled him away into the distance.

_My...Body... _Celera gurgled painfully struggling to move her head from the ground, a sharp pain ripped through her torso dropping her to the ground she cried out breathlessly. _Taking the Kaioken that far was disastrous, and it didn't do any good even if I was stronger than Goku for a moment... _Every nerve throbbed painfully, the simplest of movements requiring every ounce of her mental concentration, she was losing blood and a lot of it, she focused on her tail, praying to Kami that she could still move it, sighing mentally she flicked it to the side knocking something from her pockets. She floated inches off of the ground, her ki barely enough to sustain her flight, she dropped painfully biting towards the ground. _I know Korin must be aching mad about now. _She smirked feeling a jolt that could only be compared to euphoria.

Nail struggled to stand up every movement was painful his body covered in gashes., he barely caught the glimpse before it shot off in the horizon. He turned back to look at the carnage left behind. "This is horrible..." He gritted his teeth, "Who was that just now?"

"Cooler!" Jeice answered after a moment as he barely shook off the previous events. "Frieza's older brother." He looked around at the dead and injured warriors around him grimacing at the sight, of which Gohan and Krillin were picking themselves up.

"We need to treat the injured." Krillin spoke up. And quick, Goku you have any senzu beans on your ship?"

"Sorry." The Saiyan half sat up. "There was just barely enough to get through our training. I guess Korin not used to having to provide for two battle ready Saiyans."

"Damn it!" Krillin grunted looking around with worry mixed with frustration. "Any bright ideas guys?"

"I may have one-." Nali suggested but a womanly voice cut in.

"Well, you're in luck." Celera stepped forward looking worse for wear, all of her wounds and injuries healed leaving dirt and dried blood covering her. "Heheh," she grinned looking like Goku for a moment. "I always take some from Korin when he's not looking." She pulled out a brown satchel, to which Krillin looked at with a certain glee.

"Senzu beans!" Krillin exclaimed with a smile limping towards Celera, holding his dislocated right shoulder. "You're a lifesaver." _  
><em>

"Here Gohan." Celera extended a hand forward with the magical bean, the young hybrid took it tossing into his mouth chewing enthusiastically, despite its bitter taste. She tossed one bean to the former monk, and walked towards Goku who looked like he just went through a blender.

"Raditz needs one first, I can wait." Goku said, Celera nodded running towards her wounded elder brother, grimacing at the sight. But he was alive, he had to be, he was too stubborn to just die. She landed next to him, trying to sense his ki but it was faint, she carefully turned him over slapping his face lightly. "Raditz! Hey Raditz I need you to stay with me for a minute, I'm going to put the Senzu Bean in your mouth.

He rasped quietly as pain flooded his entire body his hand automatically going to the hole in his torso. Celera frowned for a moment as she plopped the bean in his mouth forcing him to swallow it, carefully she set him back on the ground since he'd be up a moment later and focused her attention to Goku tossing the bean which he caught promptly. "Nail I need you to go and get Dende, have him heal you and bring him back here, now that those two are preoccupied we can summon the dragon." There were no complaints as she took the lead, she sighed to herself. "I'm going to get Bulma.. She's been gone for a while and I should fill her in anyways." _Another lecture about fighting and not dating... Great!_

"Sounds good to me." Krillin said with a vigorous nod happy he didn't have to deal with the blue haired menace.

* * *

><p>Well, it's been a long time. Brother." Frieza said as he dropped his power level somewhat, the slight bulge in his muscles vanished after a moment.<p>

"It has," Cooler said observing the younger tyrant. "So who was that you were fighting just now? Do tell."

"Just some renegades and pests." Frieza said offhandedly shrugging his shoulders arrogantly. "They killed all of my soldiers, you know. I figured I'd thank them and return the favor."

"It must have been them that took out my Armored Squadron too then," Cooler hummed quietly as he stroked his chin. "I mean it couldn't have been your little rabble of an army, after all. Little brother."

"Funny... Now." Frieza dove into his reserves of power. "YAAHH!" His muscles almost exploded, and an explosion rocked the ground beneath them as his final form glistened. Frieza, the younger of the two was mainly white with touches of purple; while Cooler's natural colors were the polar opposite. "It was generous of you to wait until I transformed to fight me, Cooler."

"If I'm going to prove my superiority over you, _baby _brother, it will be over you at your full power! Then I will have proved to myself that I have truly surpassed you."

"Something you will soon regret. Cooler I thought you'd learn." Frieza crouched into a guard, preparing himself. "This familiar at all? Remember our last battle? And we both know how that went."

"Things are different now." Cooler settled into a stance, raising his forearm slightly in front of him. "You know the phrase, 'winner takes all'could have been invented just for this moment. Immortality, control over the entire galaxy, and the added bonus of exterminating the pests that killed our troops... You're mine!" The brother flew towards each other, clashing with fists, their battle rocking the entire planet.

* * *

><p><em>Currently<em>

The awe inspiring battle between Frieza and Cooler, the two tyrants took a very brief pause. The brothers landed across from each other on cliff faces, faces opposite of each other, fighting for breath. "Careful, little brother of mine." Cooler warned as if he were speaking to a child. "You're causing considerable damage to the planet, if you destroy the Dragon Balls neither me or you will get immortality."

"That's hardly any of your concern." Frieza smirked ever so slightly. "We both know who's going to come out on top." His smirk grew; Cooler was slightly more battle worn and damaged than the younger tyrant, although Frieza was far from unscathed himself.

"Is that so?" Cooler straightened up, stretching his legs out and cracking his neck. "You'll find I have a few surprises in store for you. I've learned to keep things close to my chest... As the weaker of us, father always ignored me when you were around..." There was a trail of bitterness in the purple skinned tyrant's voice.

"Without strength, what are you? Well have any answers?" Frieza replied raising his nose up in the air. "How can you truly expect to be a great leader without having the power to keep your subjects in check? You're nothing but a husk that should be disposed then. And power is exactly what I have-more than you know my dear brother, since you have all the answers tell me am I holding back?"

"Well, I'm not surprised in the least" Cooler raised an eyebrow observing the white skinned humanoid several feet in front of him, before a small frown graced his face. " Frieza? Of course you were holding back. How very like you, to play silly games."

"Something along those lines..." He hunched over slightly letting out a scream, his previous lithe, thin body bulking outwards as muscles bunched and multiplied under his white skin in an instant. His icy blue aura bursting to life in a wild flare of tendrils. "Prepare to face Lord Frieza at his full power!" He shouted, Cooler was taken a back and for the first time since he arrived a look of fear came over his face.

Frieza's aura grew doubling in size, engulfing the ground around him and grinding rocks into dust. Small sparks of energy flew off in every direction, exploding once it came into contact with the land or water. Any that happened to fly in Cooler's direction, he paid no mind to, powerful enough to shrug off these tiny explosions. Frieza ground his teeth to avoid screaming, as his power rocked his body, pouring out in waves of force flattening the surrounded area. "HAAEEGHH!" Steam began to rise from his back, lifting into the sky and blocking out the sunlight from one horizon. The ground shook more erratically and his body was quick to follow, arcs of electricity danced around Frieza's body. "YAAAAGGHH!" A burst of blinding white light signaled he was fully powered up. Frieza stretched his limbs out, hyper extending them, his 100% muscular state was always difficult to get used to. He turned to Cooler grinning. "How do you like your chances now? I was already superior to you, but now there's no contest-the gap between us is too vast."

To his surprise and chagrin, his brother was laughing it started out quiet but grew in volume." That's excellent! You had me worried for a second there baby brother, hahaha!" A glint appeared in the elder's eyes as he eyed Frieza. "Is that all you got?"

"W-What!?" Frieza shouted glaring at his brother, trying to comprehend why he made such a statement. "You're _bluffing _Cooler there's no way in hell you're at my level now!"

"Is that rght hm?" The elder asked, "remember when I told you I had a few surprises in store for you? Well I'd like to inform you that I am no bluffing! Now _witness true power! _Hrrgghh..." Chunks of rock and boulders broke off from the solid ground and levitated around Cooler as he began to strain. This wasn't a slow and gradual release of power like Frieza's final transformation-this was tapping into a reserve of energy that wasn't there before. "Rhh... Hugghh... Raaaghhh!" Cooler grew several feet in an instant, his chest bulging outwards as his shoulders sprouted armored plates. His limbs thickened out evenly to match his new height, but his muscles were ripped and proportioned. Not bulging and nearly engorged like Frieza's current form. A spiked crest shot out from the top of his head, and his voice deepened to a guttural growl but it still held the same sinister tone. "Hrrggg..." He continued his change, spikes jutted out from his forearms, his teeth lengthened into long canines, and then finally an bony, white mask formed over his lower jaw; leaving his glowing red eyes were the only visible part his head under all of the thick armor plates. "Heh...Heh... How do you like me now Frieza?" Cooler towered over his brother, by at least two feet. The transformation healed all his previous battle wounds sustained against Frieza.

"W-What... How..." Frieza struggled to form coherent words. "How did... You..."

"It's a fifth form that I unlocked.. Unlike you, I actually had someone I could aspire to surpass. Our father is too far above us-even now, and nobody in the universe can challenge our kind. However you, you little brat were a goal to overcome. And that desire to become stronger was what fueled my transformation!"

_There are higher forms... Besides our fourth and final form..." _Frieza clenched his fists, glaring at Cooler. _I am far superior to Cooler... I should have been the one to discover this form... Not him..." _He mused in silent anger, turning his full focus onto Cooler. "And? So you got taller, thicker, and have spikes. I'm still naturally more talented than you, transform all you like, I'm still simply stronger than you."

"If you want to believe that... But talk is cheap..." Cooler spread his arms tauntingly. "Come on!" Frieza, inept of their gap without his scouter, his belief that his power was unchallenged besides his father in the entire universe, unshakable, charged at Cooler his icy blue aura exploding outwards.

* * *

><p>"Wow... do you feel...that?" Krillin was staring into the distance with wide eyes as the frost brothers clashed bitterly on the other side of the planet. The former monk could sense their ki how massive it was, but it was beyond his comprehension it left him chilled to the bone. However, since Goku, Celera, and Raditz were healed by the Senzu beans they also passed beyond that level he hoped; if it came to it the Saiyan siblings would be able to defeat whichever brother emerged as the victor.<p>

"No kidding... That's some serious power. It's all they can do not to destroy the planet at its seams as they fight." Goku replied with a small frown. "I feel... Strangely powerful myself-since I was healed, but I don't know if honestly even that will be enough. The group consisting of Goku, Celera, Raditz, Krillin, Bulma, Jeice, Nail, and Dende, were gathered in a small semi circle around the charred wreckage of Frieza's former spaceship.

"Even I can feel the battle this time..." Bulma-the only one who couldn't sense ki among them, grimly noted. "This whole planet is shaking, I'm struggling to not just fall down.. So is everyone healed?"

Krillin nodded. "I was the last one to be healed. Let's summon the dragon while those two are occupied."

"Wait." Celera said suddenly, Raditz who was almost jumping with anticipation whirled on her with an angry glare that told her to shut up. She ignored the heated glare looking at everyone in tow as she went over a strategy in her mind. _Only me and Goku stand a chance against those two... Raditz has gotten a lot stronger, but even he wouldn't be of much help against them and they won't continue fighting forever..._ She closed her eyes for a moment sighing softly. "Me and Goku will go and keep them at bay while you guys summon the dragon."

"Are you nuts!?" Krillin gawked looking at her as if she grew three heads. "It's taking all the have just not to destroy the planet as they fight, it's much safer if we just stay here and summon the dragon let them beat the snot out of each other easier for us." Krillin got a few nods of approval, grinning inwardly as she he rallied support. He knew Celera was crazy, being Goku's sister kind of made that an automatic it ran in the blood, but this was suicide what she was suggesting.

"They won't continue fighting forever Krillin! Sooner or later one or both of them is going to come here for a damn wish!" Celera clenched her hand tightly. "It's the only option we have left at the moment..." She turned to look at Goku with a hard gaze the two siblings locking eyes. "They don't deserve the power they have...and don't deserve to be immorotal."

Bulma who was listening passively, chose to step in. She had to agree with Krillin on this one, Celera was crazy and it didn't help that Goku was actually considering this plan of action. "Now just hold it there miss." Bulma started staring at Celera who looked at her with a puzzled expression that made her look like Goku at the moment. "You listen here, you may want to go and fight them but I think this plan is much more sound, besdies you can't find a good man with all of those..."

"Now isn't the time Bulma." Celera said palming her forehead. _I just suffered a lecture on the way here from her about my clothes being torn and boys. Now I have to hear about boys again... _She frowned slightly looking at everyone in tow"I know it's hard to swallow but it's the only choice we have right now."

"Maybe we should wait." Goku spoke up, Celera whirled on him glowering with annoyance her tail lashing back and forth. He waved his hands in front of him as if it'd keep her at bay and began to laugh nervously. "I mean if we go out there now and face them we're as good as dead, and making a wish was our priority here and me and you staying here ensures their safety." Goku explained soothingly watching her carefully, there were times when his sister's gritty side took over. She looked around at all of the faces that were in agreement with Goku, this was reckless it was better to keep them at bay then to lead them here.

"Fine I concede." Celera said through gritted teeth crossing her arms under her breasts and turning away from the group.

Krillin laughed nervously as the tension didn't decrease one bit, he nodded to Nail. On Nail's command phrase, in the Namekian language, the seven spheres glowed with a brilliant fiery yellow flare, and the dragon Porunga burst forth. It had a roughly humanoid body, and was much larger and massive than the earth's dragon Shenron. Spikes jutted from its back and shoulders, and antennae hung from its brow. "Woah! Now that's a dragon and a half... Maybe two.." Goku muttered, in awe and shock.

"All right Jeice, you've been a great help, and two wishes will be plenty for what we need, so you can have the first wish." Jeice's face lit up.

"You mean it?" The red skinned humanoid stepped forward slowly. "I... Guess I'm so used to the world of back stabbing, it almost feels strange to be trusted... I could get used to it."

"Absolutely not!" Celera snapped drawing everyone's attention towards her, normally she didn't like being the center of attention but she didn't care about it now. "You're lucky to be alive when I can blast you into atoms without a second thought!"

"Woah," Krillin whistled lightly stepping a few feet towards Celera noticing the death glare she was giving the red skinned humanoid. "Don't you think that's a little harsh he did help us..." He reasoned wincing slightly when her black orbs flicked towards him, her mouth curling into a thin line.

"I could have killed him with that stupid orange haired brute." She said lowly, not mentioning the fact that it was Yamcha's idea to give him a free wish. "It would've been child's play back then, now it's not even palatable."

"All right enough of this back and forth let's just make this damned wish already." Raditz said annoyingly as he cut into the conversation before things escalated too far. Celera had one of a hell of temper, by Kami Yamcha just better shut up and agree. "She's right I don't care what deal you had. It's off, and if you have any objections..." He leveled a hard gaze with Krillin and Jeice causing them both to shiver involuntarily.

"This is total bull..." Jeice murmured narrowing his brows together.

**"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME SPEAK YOUR WISH!" **Porunga bellowed, his words understandable to all present, regardless of their native language. **"NOW SPEAK YOUR WISHES, MY PATIENCE IS NOT INFINITE!"**

"I guess we should wish back everyone those goons killed when they arrived on earth..." Krillin said, glancing around for a moment.

"I'm afraid that wish won't work," Nail spoke up gravlely, shaking his head slightly. "Porunga can only restore one life per wish."

"Just restore Kami and Piccolo..." Celera said with slight impatience her attention on the horizon where the frost brothers continued their clash.

"Oh, good idea!." Krillin looked up at Porunga, and Nail continued to translate the wish. "Dragon! Restore the being that is Kami and Piccolo back to life. They're two halves of the same being." The eyes glowed ominously again, and Porunga's voice boomed again.

**"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"**

"Good thinking Celera" Goku smiled. "Shenron can restore groups of people with one wish, so we'll use earth's Dragon balls for the rest now that Kami is alive." He looked confused for a moment. "When did you get so smart?"

"Be quiet Goku!"

**"SPEAK YOUR SECOND WISH SO I MAY LEAVE! MY PATIENCE IS NOT INFINITE!" **

"All right, no need to get your tail twisted in a knot" Raditz pushed his way to the front of the group, glancing back at them. "How about we wish everyone on this planet to earth, including the remaining Namekians? There can't be more than a hundred or so left alive, there wouldn't be a problem with space, and it'd be much easier to plan for the future if we didn't have to worry about Frieza and Cooler battling right on our doorstep." The shaking and cracking ground was a constant reminder of the ever present danger in the distance.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Goku nodded with a small shrug. "Go ahead."

"As good as any." Celera conceded.

"Porunga!" Raditz called up to the massive dragon, floating stoically. "Remove everyone on planet Namek to the planet Earth. Except for Frieza and Cooler...!" There was a long pause, Porunga's eyes glared a brilliant red, but the light suddenly flickered snuffing out , and a second later the dragon vanished, and the large spheres crashed into the ground, now lifeless stones in indents of soil.

"W-What the hell just happened!?" Raditz exclaimed looking around frantically. "What went wrong!? Where is the dragon?"

"It didn't work... I guess..." Goku replied scratching his head with a blank expression.

"I SEE THAT, YOU IMBECILE! What I want to know is _why _didn't it!? Where the hell did it go?"

Nail's face fell, and his eyes saddened. "Guru the elder of our people... He must have passed on. He was old, sick, and weak. It was with only the greatest reluctance I accepted his decision of sending me to help you in the first place. The effects of Frieza's and Cooler's fight were too much for him to endure..." Nail stayed silent for a long moment, and Dende sobbed quietly. Guru was a father to the entire Namekian race, this was tragic, but only fitting for the current situation.

"And with the battle going on, there's no way we use one of the ships on the planet..." Raditz added, scowling in disdain. "Can you imagine trying to take off in the middle of this, let alone actually trying to leave the atmosphere?" He shook his head a few times.

Bulma nodded slightly in agreement. "The physical effects are one thing... But the amount of energy those two are putting out would fry the electronic. It'd be impossible, literally."

"I'm not sure... I mean, it can't be that hard? Can it?" Goku asked

Bulma 'hmped' scowling at the flippant Saiyan. "You ever hear of how hard it is to fly a plane through a hurricane? Now, those two are hurricanes, each with enough force to rip a planet apart, currently trying to kill each other. Since we're in a space vessel, and not an in-atmosphere model you're trying to avoid the slightest to the vehicle. Because doing so would expose everyone inside to the vacuum of space."

"Uh... That does sound pretty difficult.. I guess we'll just wait and see what happens." Goku said, doing some push ups to pass the time. "I feel stronger than ever right now! Whatever comes our way, I'm sure we'll be fine."

_Kakarot what is it... About you? How do you keep improving like this? _Raditz wondered hiding his shocked expression. _You were stranded on an alien world, with no memory of your kind, and yet you rose to the top, becoming its greatest hero alongside Celera.. You learned about the Saiyan race and needed to fight Zarbon, and increased your power more than ten fold.. Even greater challenges rose on Namek and you rose to meet them. Now Frieza and his brother have their true power, and once again you've broken down all of your barriers to match them... Maybe that's why Vegeta thinks you're the one. You have the ability to face any enemy to meet any challenge.. I think I'm starting to believe now.. You're the Super Saiyan, the one who will avenge our last and forgotten race. _He was knocked out of his thoughts by a statement, and a lack of something.

"You're so flippant brother," Celera commented looking at Goku with mild amusement as she began going through stretches to loosen her muscles, she gasped quickly glancing into the far distance where the monumental battle was taking back. "One of the huge power levels... Seems to be dropping."

Gohan nodded in agreement, feeling it as well. He looked off into the horizon. "Are they done?"

Goku nodded. "One of them is dead or dying... I can't tell which both of their powers are huge." He prepared himself mentally for the coming battle. "The other one is bound to come here for the Dragon balls and for us. Me and Celera will fight them, you with us Raditz?"

Raditz shook his head with a solemn expression. "I have gotten a lot stronger, but if they're anywhere near your level I'd just get in the way. You must win Kakarot, Celera I hope it's Frieza... Then you one of you can redeem the honor of the Saiyans."

"You still don't get it? Do you?" Goku's tone was set serious- that happened when he felt what he was talking about was important enough to stop joking around and his cheerful demeanor.

Celera just rolled her eyes. Why did all Saiyans seem dense or have fat heads?

"Un..."

"I don't care about the honor of the Saiyans! This is more than just about them!"

"What?" Raditz blinked several times, completely astonished, telling himself he really heard that just now, so why was his brother so determined?

"It doesn't matter which of them, even if it was both of them I had fight. Their kind shouldn't have the power that they do." Goku's jaw was set, his eyes gleaming with determination and anger. "They judge everyone and care about no one. Just tap your scouter, and there's a living breathing person reduced to a number!" He gritted his teeth, clenching his hands hard until they turned white. "Cooler is no different than Frieza, he would have killed the Saiyans just as easily-I know he's wiped out thousands of species, warriors, and innocence just the same, himself."

"How do you know for sure?" Krillin asked slightly on edge. "I assumed Cooler would be bad news, but you've never met him..."

"Kami, you're stupid." Celera muttered.

Goku narrowed his eyes. "He came here for the sole purpose of immortality, like it'll just fix all of his problems. He's a product of the same soulless society that created Frieza. He attacked without so much of a warning, shooting first and never even thinking about asking questions. He's exactly like Frieza. Trust me. Frieza or Cooler I'll fight them. And _I will _beat them. Until there's no more fight left in them. No more venom or hatred being spat. That makes people who could have been just like us casually wiped out billions of lives gone for no reason. _It has to stop here!" _He turned his head glancing at his sister, asking the unspoken question.

Surprisingly there was a small smirk edging at her lips as she turned her head slightly to regard him. "I couldn't have said it better myself." She said quietly as her smirk grew, "I've never let you fight life or death battles alone, we should have went with my plan." She walked towards him turning her neck to the side working the kinks out of it. "I guess I can improvise." She clenched her fist, slamming it into her palm. _I have a score to settle, and payback is a_ _bitch_... "Well..." Celera turned back to the group. "I'll be seeing you guys, brother." She turned to see Goku floating up beside her with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Let's do it." Goku said in a serious tone clenching his fists. "If anything happens to us guys, take my ship and leave."

Before anyone could object or stop them which they were just in the middle of doing, Goku and Celera were engulfed in their respective auras one a blistering white the other a ferocious purple shooting towards the horizon.

* * *

><p>Frieza staggered back covered in dirt and scrapes, several bleeding from the intense fight. Cooler floated slowly towards the ground with his arms folded over his chest, landing across from him. He wiped his brow in a mocking gesture, his fifth form though efficient didn't allow him to sweat. "Well I'd say you learned a few things today, hmm wouldn't you agree?" He taunted in hs guttural voice. chuckling loudly.<p>

"Damn... You... Cooler." Frieza seethed, clenching fists until he drew blood. He inclined his head staring down his brother.

"Throwing a fit as I thought," Cooler said with a throaty laugh, smiling behind his mask. "You're predictable, I think it's time I kill you now to silence you incessant whining, it has been roughly an hour since I began to fight you. Letting you live at this point would be counter productive even you have to admit _baby _brother."

"Damn it." Frieza grunted, narrowing his beady eyes in on his brother. "Damn you Cooler!" He was going to do something he never did: beg. But, a thought just occurred to him at the last moment. "An alliance between me and you."

"_An alliance?" _Cooler's eyes widened for a moment, and he raised an eyebrow. "_An alliance_, oh that's just rich coming from _you _of all people. How about, hell no!" Cooler shot forward, and with a quick thrust, he buried his fist into Frieza's abdomen causing spittle to fly. "I must say I was enjoying myself, but now not so much. You're such a disappointment I don't know why father favored you." Cooler said lashing the younger tyrant away with his tail. Cooler was easily strong enough to break his neck in six different places with that but he held back. Frieza slid to a stop clenching his teeth to hold back a scream of frustration and anger.

"I think it's the most absurd idea," Frieza said irate as he righted himself glowering at his brother. "But, together we can wipe out those insects, then we can finish this little battle. _Alone." _Frieza smirked to himself, surely his brother's pride would outweigh his practical mind set in this decision, after all they were fighting against those who dishonored their family.

"Yes, I suppose you have a valid point." Cooler agreed after a long moment of silence. "After all they killed my men and openly defied my family and for that they will all die." Cooler laughed to himself as his body regressed back into his fourth form, Frieza following his example reverting back to more lithe appearance no longer at one hundred percent. "But do not mistake this brother when I'm done squashing these bugs that you should have already dealt with I _will _come for your head." Cooler laughed ominously for a moment before blasting off towards the group. Frieza hung back for a moment scowling with disdain.

"I'll be waiting for you." Frieza said smiling cruelly as he put on a burst of speed to catch up with his brother.

"Do tell little brother, are these the people you were talking about?" Cooler asked once Frieza caught up his eyes remaining pointed forward on two incoming missiles.

"Just two to the many..." Frieza said angrily his nostrils flaring every few seconds. "I wonder where the rest of them are."

They continued on towards the two auras, they collided Frieza colliding with the purple Cooler with the white, a gust of wind shook the area around them as the four came to a stop hovering a few feet away from each other.

_"_Frieza..." Celera gritted her teeth narrowing her eyes on the frost demon.

Cooler studied the group carefully assembled before him. Two of the Saiyans who looked related a man and a woman one clad in orange and blue the other in black and red. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Isn't this a merry gathering? You must be the two Frieza was talking about, but I don't see the other assortment of pests." He chuckled. "Why don't we start with introductions? I am Lord Cooler, and soon to be ruler of the entire galaxy." His features rose as he smiled slightly, his eyes getting a glint. "How do you do on this day?"

"Don't worry about where the others in our group, Frieza, my name is Son Celera your opponent."

"Don't worry about the others, my name is Son Goku. I'm a Saiyan from earth. You want to make a wish to make yourself immortal?"

"Of course isn't it obvious..." _Two more Saiyans, and a woman no less... And what's this 'Earth'?_

_"_That alone tells me all that I need to know! It doesn't matter now anyway-the Dragon Balls are gone. Neither of you will never get your wish."

Frieza's eyes narrowed, and a loud snarl escaped from the back of his throat. "You dirty Saiyan! You're lying! You're hiding them! You and your group of insects have hidden them somewhere tell me now!"

Cooler's eyes widened dramatically. "You're lying! I know you're hiding them somewhere... I'll just have to remove you and your friends from the picture, and once that's done I'll start to search this entire planet for them.

Goku shifted into a defensive stance. "Believe what you want. But make a move to hurt my friends and I'll do what I have to!"

"I got Frieza." Celera said loud enough so Goku could hear.

"You'll try! Fool!" Cooler shouted, leaping forward suddenly vanishing, Goku frowned disappearing as well. Shock waves shook the entire area as they clashed viciously, faster than others' senses and eyes could follow. Cooler phased into sight right in front of Goku, raising a hand to strike down the orange clad Saiyan, but Goku was quicker to react appearing blocking Cooler's punch with practiced ease and threw him froward, the two phased out of sight again continuing their thunderous clash of blows.

Frieza and Celera floated few feet away from each other, the saiyness's hair blowing smoothly in the wind as she kept her eyes locked on his. Finally Frieza broke the silence with an angry snarl. "You-you're supposed to be dead! I crippled you!" Frieza hissed landing a few feet in front of the female Saiyan. "I heard your back break!" Frieza rolled his neck getting a loud pop narrowing his eyes in on her, he gasped quietly. _It can't be... Both of them... _Frieza thought as he remembered a lone Saiyan that stood against him to the end going out with the planet in a supernova. _They have the same look in their eyes... _"I see you and that other monkey resemble him, yes the resemblance is impeccable." He smirked smugly.

"I don't care!" Celera snapped surprising Frieza "You just can't get the job done." She said with a small smirk crouching into a more offensive stance narrowing her eyes on the frost demon anger and hate flashing through them. "I owe you for that one, enough talk! frieza!" Celera shot forward, vanishing in a blur of super speed. Frieza lunged forward crying out in anger, vanishing as well. Shock waves rattled the ground around them as their limbs collided, both moving faster than the others' senses could follow. Frieza appeared right in front of them, raising a fist to punch Gohan's lights out, Celera jumped between them, deflecting Frieza's punch with a quick swipe, Frieza leaped to the side and Celera flipped after him the two resuming their clash.

* * *

><p>Well I'd consider this a slower chapter, not as much fighting as before but that'll be coming in the next chapter. Thanks to those that reviewed you're really awesome for that thanks for reading! Well aside from Naruto which has gone waaaaayyyyy of in no field I figured I'd add some power levels since there were a lot of jumps.<p>

Celera 40,000,000 (previous battle, Kaioken times twenty. 3,800,000) (Kaioken times thirty. 5,700,000)

Goku 40,000,000

Raditz: 20,000,000

Gohan ?

Frieza (100%) 130,000,000

Frieza (final form) 100,000,000

Cooler (final form) 90,000,000

Cooler (fifth form) ?!

Nail: 42,000

Jeice: 57,000 (after wish)


	23. Chapter 23

Somebody wanted Goku to become the Super Saiyan. I forgot your username, but it may or not happen by the end of this chapter. I don't spoil things!

* * *

><p>Goku dodged a quick jab, jumped back, quickly flaring his aura, shooting off into the air changing his trajectory on a dime slamming his fist across the frost demon's jaw. Cooler flew back in a semi controlled flight, stopping himself showing no signs of pain not even a grimace of a scratch. He dodged to the left, swinging his elbow forward, Goku barely had time to dodge receiving just a grazing blow, he tensed stopping his wild tumble with a quick burst of ki. "You're faster than I expected." Cooler commented idly lashing his tail back and forth. "I haven't seen such talent for fighting since my brother and father. You're abnormally strong for a Saiyan."<p>

"If you're going to give the recruit speech, save it." Goku said icily.

"No, I wasn't..." Cooler frowned, moving his neck to the side until it cracked. "You've defied my clan, that is something I can't ignore or will let pass." He clenched his fists. "I wish you hadn't you would have made a appropriate slave, for a monkey anyways." He flared his ice blue aura, charging at Goku. "If all I have to do is kill you to get to the others, so be it."

They clashed, shooting across the sky and over the ocean sending waves of force crashing into the nearby mountains, their fists clashed both jarring the other's bones as they continued their fight in mid air. Goku moved his head to the side feeling the air cut against the side of his cheek, he took advantage of the opening springing forward with a punch, Cooler reacted in time blocking with his forearm throwing his own punch forward. "I think I liked fighting Frieza better." Goku commented, dodging a quick swipe from his tail while throwing a quick ki blast, Cooler batted it aside. "He offered to fight with one hand."

Goku flipped back, avoiding his scything tail smoothly as he turned his body throwing a sharp kick connecting with his jawline. Cooler stopped his tumble before it even began bringing his fist forward in a brutal left cross connecting with the Saiyan's respective jaw.

"Sounds just like that fool." He turned to the side parrying Goku's kick. "He always did enjoy playing games, toying with his enemies. Stupid really." He found an opening, capitalizing with a right cross aimed for his temple, Goku ducked at the last minute throwing his hands forward deflecting the barrage of blows Cooler assaulted him with, the strength behind the blows jarring his bones. They continued battling back and forth neither willing to give the other an inch.

_"_Not bad..." Goku gritted his teeth breaking their stalemate letting Cooler slip under his guard, catching his shin before it made contact with his ribs, he swung hurling Cooler up over his head. He chased after him, vanishing, phasing into sight above Cooler's prone body. He narrowed his eyes, throwing his hand forward. "HAAAH!" The monstrous force propelled Cooler downward into the ocean depths, Goku focused the bulk of his ki into his palms as he brought them to his side. "KA..MEHAME...HAAAAA!" His roar echoed, overshadowed by the blue beam as it raced into the sea below vaporizing the water instantly exposing the reserves of clay underneath. He kept his eyes focused on the spot as shock waves ripped fissures into the landscape, trailing all the way back to where the others were standing. Krillin deftly pulled Dende away from one that took off a piece of their island.

* * *

><p>Celera dodged a punch, back flipping away and sliding across the ground jumping forward and smashing her knee into his chest. Frieza grunted, sliding back in the ground as his three pronged feet struggled for purchase. Showing no outward signs of pain he lunged forward swinging a fist forward, Celera swayed to the side spinning on a dime launching a kick forward, Freza narrowly dodged slamming his elbow into her stomach as a counter sending her flying back, she let out a scream as she flared her aura stopping her tumble and righting herself. "How did you get this strong?" Frieza snarled his eyes blazing with hatred. "Nobody and I mean nobody has shown this level of power outside of my family!"<p>

"Not too bad yourself frieza." Celera said with a smirk phasing out of sight, Frieza howled in fury vanishing a split second later. Shock waves rattled the entire area as they clashed with fists and shins throwing water dozens of feet up into the sky. The two appeared and reappeared like flashes of lightning too fast for the others to follow with their eyes or senses alone, another shock wave cracked through the air splitting a nearby island into separate halves. Frieza appeared in front of Celera his fist already shooting out for her jawline, Celera raised her leg up blocking the thunderous blow with her shin clenching her teeth as her powerful hips absorbed the impact, with flaring auras they leapt off again.

Celera flew forward, planting her hands onto the ground, vaulting off of the ground and slamming both feet into Frieza's face sending him flying back. With a quick burst of ki Frieza righted himself on instinct swinging a kick to the side smirking as he watched it collide with her crossed forearms sending her sliding back. Frieza took advantage of the pause flying forward, throwing a vicious cross aiming for her ribs, Celera deftly dodged the attack countering with a back fist but Frieza retaliated with a kick to the face at the last minute sending both warriors flying in opposite directions before righting themselves with quick bursts of ki. "You fight different than the one in the orange." Frieza said a loud. "Unlike him you fight to the finish, there's no hesitation in your attacks. Such talent and wit I've rarely encountered such a warrior."

"I was never one to take compliments." Celera said shifting into an offensive stance. "They serve as distractions, nothing more, nothing less."

"A cheeky one." Frieza chuckled, his tail slashing through the air before slamming into the ground leaving an indent. "You've openly fought against me! You insolent monkey I will not forgive this, your blood will be on my hands! Your power..." He narrowed his eyes shifting into a stance.

"And here I thought you'd ask me to join." Celera said, sarcasm dripping on every syllable. "Well I'm glad you came to your senses. Joining you is unpalatable!"

"Just die!" Frieza roared, flying forward like a missile one hand cocked back, he threw it forward gritting his teeth again as Celera shot her leg up to bock it. They battled back and forth leaving splinters and gashes as they intensified their exchange, they continued to fight in mid air suspended above the ocean their blows rocketing the green colored water well overhead before it was evaporated by their incredible power. Fist collided with shin as their battle returned to land cracking the island serving as their ring. "Is that all frieza!?" Celera shouted deflecting a jab aimed for her chin. "Going to fight with one hand?" She dodged another punch returning one of her own only for it to be batted aside.

"How dare you mock me!" Frieza snarled, blocking Celera's kick with his muscular forearm. "Once I'm done with you those pests are next!" He took advantage of the opening, slipping passed her defenses and landing a punch to her stomach causing spittle to fly from her mouth, she ducked away from the next swing moving on the defensive deflecting punches and blocking and dodging kicks when she could. "Worry about yourself! I'm your opponent!" She jumped forward as Frieza threw a sharp kick, she let it slip passed her guard, catching it just before it made contact with her neck, she jerked throwing him into the air feeling the bones buckle. Celera chased after Frieza, vanishing and phasing into sight above the frost demon. She bent her arm, shooting it forward cracking her elbow against his jaw. "YAAH!" The force of blow caused spittle to fly from his mouth mixing with blood, Frieza shot into the water below.

Celera didn't waste a single, charging up two spheres of ki in her hands as she brought them to her side, "Super!" She grunted merging the two spheres of flickering blue ki. "KAME..HA...ME...HAAAAA!" She fired the light blue, almost white energy beam down into the sea below, evaporating the water in an instant for a mile around and throwing up debris from the wet crust below. The reverberating shock waves tore fissures through nearby islands, the ocean swallowing them whole.

* * *

><p>"This is nuts!" Krillin exclaimed, Nail nodded his head in silent agreement. "It feels like the whole planet is shaking!"<p>

"To think the saviors of our planet would be Saiyans." Nail thought a loud.

Raditz paid them no mind, focusing on the battles, if he concentrated enough, pushing his sensory skills to the limit, he saw glimpses and blurs. The others couldn't keep up there was no way if he could barely trace them, but they could still feel the effects of the battle, it was impossible to miss as the Namekian country side took more and more damage. _Kakarot, Celera... The fate of the universe hangs on this, you can't lose! The frost demons have ruled longer than anyone can remember.. You have to prove they aren't invincible. You have to win, you must!_

* * *

><p>Goku heaved for breath, floating absently in the air, the part of the sea his blast hit was no a steaming crater. The forests around it had been vaporized from the back blast and sheer heat of the blast. He narrowed his eyes looking closer in the wreckage, his eyes snapped open in dismay and surprise as Cooler picked himself up to his feet dusting himself off, scratches and burns coated his body but there was no sign of serious injury. "Damn you!" He snarled at Goku hovering up until he was opposite of the Saiyan. "Damn monkey!"<p>

"No need for that." Goku replied frowning slightly. "If we're fighting you have to expect to take some hits too!"

"Not from you..." Cooler clenched his teeth for a moment, before inclining his head exhaling smoothly. "Maybe I haven't been taking you serious enough," he mused a loud cracking his neck, "I do too enjoy a bit of a game like my brother. Like hiding my full power from you."

"What?"

"I wrongly thought that twenty percent of my power would be enough to beat you." There was a flare of dark energy around Cooler's body causing his muscles to bulge slightly. There was no drama, no flamboyant drawn out screams, no bursting lights and auras. It just was and is. Absolute. "That's better." Cooler spoke to himself clenching his fists until the knuckles cracked. "Much better. What do you say to my full power?"

Goku stiffened but took a stance nonetheless. "I don't care. I'm not backing down!" He grit his teeth, a streak of sweat moving down his temple betraying his statement.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

><p>Celera panted roughly, heaving for air the sea and nearby islands nothing but a smoking crater, and the scarce forests around the area were charred black blowing away as ash in the violent wind. She hovered down, eyes widening in surprise and shock as she watched Frieza pick himself up a trail of blood running down the length of his chin and scratches and burns marring his body, but he suffered no severe injuries. "Damn you!" He yelled, floating until he was opposite of the female Saiyan. "You stupid monkey."<p>

"Throwing a tantrum." Celera said with a loud scoff, shaking her head. "As if. You fight and not expect to take any hits."

"No..! Not from you!" Frieza narrowed his eyes glowering at her. "I'm through playing games. You ignorant little Saiyan I've been hiding my true power this entire time, but no more!"

"I was never playing games." Celera retorted.

"Thirty percent of my power isn't enough to break you, you're tougher than I gave you credit for." There was a bright red flash from Frieza's body as his muscls expanded slightly. He didn't bother screaming or grunting, it was nothing like going to his one hundred percent max that strain was tremendous almost unbearable. "What do you to my full power?" Frieza asked with a malice grin.

"Tch." Celera hissed through her clenched teeth widening her stance. "It's impressive."

"Just impressive." Frieza sneered, vanishing from sight. Celera threw out a high kick aiming for where she thought Frieza would appear, but Frieza dodged with deceptive speed slipping passed her outstretched leg. He slammed his fist into her stomach, Celera made a sound between gasping and choking as she doubled over, she acted on instinct throwing a punch but Frieza dodged kicking her in the face and sending her into the ground below. Blood flew out of her mouth as she impacted harshly.

Frieza floated down slowly, landing in front of her. "Hmph. You're really hurt just after two hits monkey?" Frieza slammed his fist into her stomach again cracking the ground beneath him as he fired another, Celera's eyes rolled behind her head and for a moment she couldn't move, Frieza sneered kicking her over on her stomach causing her to fly into a fit of coughs. _My body... It... _She thought with a grimace of pain as she coughed out a handful of blood right next to her. "Now..." Frieza smirked bringing his foot down on her head squeezing it with crushing force. "Now you suffer." He smirked squeezing harder until he heard a muffled scream and futile thrashing beneath him. _  
><em>

"Grrgghh..." Celera clenched her eyes shut as she struggled to gather her ki, her body felt like it was broken and her head throbbed painfully. A sharp pain ripped through her neck and skull her voice rose to deafening levels. _I thought my Super Kamehameha would finish him... _Her arms went limp with the rest of her body as Frieza continued to push her skull into the ground, Frieza took notice and clasped his toes around her head even harder than before. "Don't worry I'll send those pests with you one by one." Celera's eyes snapped open with a mighty scream her purple aura exploded around her sending Frieza high up into the air, she sprung to her feet shaking her head a few times then focused on the tyrant above.

* * *

><p>"What's going on over there Krillin?" Gohan asked, looking intently at the four distant figures who resumed their battle.<p>

"Nothing good." Krillin frowned as a shiver went down his spine. "Cooler's... And Frieza's power levels just increased massively.. I don't think Goku and Celera can win."

"What!? No! They have to!" Raditz's face filled with fear and anger mixing together. "They must defeat Cooler and Frieza... They.. One of them has to be the Super Saiyan..!" His knuckles paled.

"That is becoming less likely." Nail told him with a grim expression. "

"No!" Raditz snapped, his aura igniting around him in a mixture of blue and white. "I'm going to help them!" He flared his ki even more, and his armored top exploded off of him in a shower of pieces, leaving his black vest underneath. Honestly his body had become tough enough that the armor made little difference anymore. "I won't wear that symbol of their dominance anymore!"

"You'll die!" Nail warned, eyes just slightly wide.

"We're all dead anyways when Cooler and Frieza finishes off Kakarot and Celera." Raditz shot off into the air. "Stay and hide if you want. But I'm no coward!"

"Damn, I should have become a shoes salesman." Krillin muttered as he took after him, Nail following behind with his own blistering aura.

"Hold on, dad and aunt!" Gohan flew off with vigor, leaving behind Bulma, Jeice, and Dende.

"You're not going to help?" Bulma asked a little appalled, Jeice shook his head.

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't do any good. Cooler and Frieza won't be able to find us without their scouters. As soon as they're finished with them, I say we take a ship and get the hell out of here."

"I...Guess..." Bulma wasn't entirely inclined to abandon her friends. Dende stared off into the distance with narrowed eyes, he hoped Nail and his new friends would be alright."

* * *

><p>Cooler dodged another swift punch landing a devastating blow, Goku's body bent with the impact as he cried out in pain, losing his balance. He tumbled to the ground below. Cooler let out a half chuckle as he floated down, landing in front of him with a light tap. "Is that all you've got primate?" Cooler clenched his fist, about to launch into another series deadly blows, but Raditz crashed into him from the side, blasting Cooler away. "Uh... Raditz..." Goku took a pained breath looking up. "Heh.. This is deja vu."<p>

"What?"

"You're defending your brother from an opponent who's beating him. And they're both out of your league."

The tooth and nail battle with Piccolo flashed through her memories. "Hah! History repeats itself, what a way to go."

Cooler picked himself up, standing up fully, before they could even blink he was standing a few feet away from them looking bemused. "You've saved me trouble. Thanks for gathering here so I can kill you!"

"Cooler!" Raditz's aura blazed with ferocity, glaring daggers at the frost demon as his teeth clenched. "You may have taken our freedom.. But you will never take our pride!"

"This is quaint." Cooler sneered maliciously at the Saiyan. "_You're going to fight me? _You'll die."

Raditz narrowed his hate filled eyes as he took a step forward, "I know." Cooler's eyes widened briefly showing fear. "RAAAHHH!" Raditz charged at him, his fists and shins smashing into Cooler's steel wall of a body. The momentum of his furious attack forced the frost demon to stagger back, Cooler quickly recovered, turning away from a kick and wrapping his tail around Raditz's neck. He buried his fist into his stomach and ribs, then released him, letting the force of blow send Raditz crashing through the Namekian landscape. Cooler's beady eyes flicked up catching Krillin, Gohan, and Nail flying towards him. "Ah, there's the rest of you." He dodged the charge, parrying two blows, with a wave of his hand he sent Nail flying crashing into a mountain nearby. Gohan and Krillin stood away from him both poised.

_This is beyond insane... _Krillin thought with a grimace. _I can only imagine how Gohan's handling it. But, in my favor, it seems like Guru's gift is one that keeps on giving. I've got a lot stronger while waiting for Cooler an watching both battles._ He clenched his fists steeling his resolve. _I'm at my maximum now though, damn. There's a good chance I could take Vegeta on without the Kaioken.. But this guy... He's in a different league... _Krillin focused his ki about to push it to the max, but a flare jolted him abruptly, and Gohan's small form shot forward. With a yell he smashed his fist across Cooler's jaw, quickly following up and hurling them both into the ground digging a trench.

A series of shock waves rippled through the ground, Gohan shot back up out of the ground. bruised and battered. Cooler slowly hovered from the hole, not a sign of a single injury on him. "That child has talent." His tail lashed violently behind him before cracking into the ground. "But it's not enough to serve as a distraction now..."

Krillin glanced around, sweat beading off his forehead. _I'm the only one left... Have to make this count and push past my limits even if it does tear my body apart! _"Don't get too cocky Cooler, don't count us out just yet!" A blistering red aura flared around his body, as he continued pushing his normal power passed its maximum.

"You have some fight left after all." Cooler smirked as he eyed up the former monk curling his finger inward. "Well come and get me."

"Bastard..." Krillin grunted veins bulging all over his forehead. "KAIOKEN... TIMES...TWENTY...RAAAHHHHHH!" Krillin exploded with power, with a jolt he shot forward, striking Cooler in the face and immediately followed up with a combinations of knees to the stomach forcing back, finishing by knocking the tyrant away with a both feet. "HYYAAHH!" His aura flared brilliantly as he shot towards Cooler's falling form, he vanished in a blink, appearing behind him. "Nice one." Cooler said with a menacing smirk, gripping Krillin's arm between two fingers and with a quick jerk snapped it. Before the warrior could as much wail Cooler threw him to the ground.

"That was quite a surprise. However, even with that you're hardly as strong as that long haired Saiyan, and much weaker than the one in orange, and you saw how _easily I beat him_ to a pulp. Can't say I shun your efforts, though they are useless." Cooler left Krillin on the ground, clutching his arm and hissing harshly in agony. "Ah, you're right where I left you."

Cooler floated over to Goku's side, reaching down and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Pay close attention, monkey." Goku cracked his eyes open seeing a haze. "You were fighting with all of your power to protect your friends. If I recall correctly." He smirked pointing his finger to the side off into the distance, "as you have seen you can't. Nothing can save them from me. You couldn't even help all of the fighters who attacked me just now..." A bright red flare flashed around his finger, a volatile energy beam shot off into the distance. "You didn't save the cowardly soldier of Frieza just now." Another flash, and another beam shot off. "Or the Namekian brat..."

"Damn... You..." Goku's eyes narrowed and his dark irises shone with rage. He swung forward, attempting to land a blow to Cooler, the frost demon side stepped as if the Saiyan was moving in slow motion letting his body crash into the soil and landing next to him.

"I admit it maybe cruel. But the universe and all of its inhabitants have to understand. Nobody crosses our family and lives to tell about it. We are the rulers of the universe, you have no say in the matter."

"GAAAHHHH!" A cry of pain screeched through the air, Cooler dodged in the nick of time as a red blur shot passed him slamming into Goku with tremendous force. Cooler glanced up at his brother blood dripping from his chin an angry almost feral look on the tyrant's face. "Frieza just the person I was thinking of, I see you've taken care of the other pest although you had a bit of trouble." He snickered watching Frieza land next to him.

"Shut up." Frieza hissed with so much hatred it could melt ice. "You see her bleeding and struggling to move." He spat out some blood a few feet away from his feet surveying the area with a scrutinizing glare then turned his eyes back on Celera who was bruised and battered struggling to regain her bearings. Paying his brother no mind Cooler stepped forward on them inclining his head.

"It's been a long time since I've encountered a female Saiyan." Cooler's voice got darker filling with malice. "I forgot just how unruly and spirited they can be. Almost as bad as the men, and you're no different." He snatched her by the front of her shirt tossing her to the side, letting her roll to a stop. His eyes focusing on a battered Gohan. "If you won't die... Maybe he will... Frieza!"

"I am not you errand boy!" He shouted indignantly but smiled cruelly. "But this time I'll gladly oblige."

"**LEAVE HIM ALONE!**" Celera roared, she dug her fingers into the ground leaving trenches as she pushed her body up. _I can't let them kill Gohan... I can't... I couldn't live with myself and Chi Chi... _

"Cooler..." Raditz snarled staggering towards the dark frost demon and his brother. "Get away from him. Now!"

"Getting sloppy brother?" Frieza taunted as he sneered at Celera and his brother in one motion.

"Shut up Frieza!" Cooler hissed turning his murderous glare back onto Raditz. "As for you still trying to play the hero? Trying to save him? Riding to the rescue in a self deluded campaign." Cooler shrugged, disappearing, and reappearing in front of Raditz, smashing his fist across his jaw sending him flying into the ground. "I grow tired of giving the same you can't save them speech. So now this example will suffice.. Pay close attention."

"Now that little commotion is over with..." Freza cracked his neck a few times walking towards Gohan with a smile of glee. These Saiyans were becoming a serious pain, first Vegeta, then the man in orange, and then the woman in red. _I need to wipe them out. _He thought recalling his fight with the woman a few minutes ago. Gohan struggled to pick himself up keenly aware of the dark presence walking towards him, he quickly looked around silently gasping as the only two people up were his aunt and uncle, as if Frieza read his mind the tyrant began to in a cold tone. "Don't try to run child I'll make sure it's quick and painful." He took another step forward taking pleasure in seeing him fearfully step back, he shot forward his fist smashing across his jaw knocking him back, he flew after him following up with a punch, but Celera kicked him away panting roughly.

"Forget about me?" Celera asked smirking smugly as she seen his face contort with anger. "You're mistaken if you think you're going to kill him." She took a stance looking back at Gohan did so. _Who am I kidding... I can't even feel my legs and my energy is almost all gone... _She tensed hearing those three pronged feet signaling Frieza's advance forward.

"Then both of you can die!" Frieza roared shooting forward with lightning speed, his fist already homing in on its target. He'd kill her with the impact of the punch then blast that brat soon after. _There has to be a way... I have to... I_Images of a distraught Chi Chi flashed in her mind her tears endless, Goku as understanding as always but the pain in those dark eyes that wrenched her heart, herself for failing her duty as an aunt, and Gohan. A pool of blood under his lifeless body. She snapped arm forward palm already open, catching Frieza's fist before it connected with her chin, shock etching onto his features. "Why don't you just roll over and die!"_  
><em>

"It's not in me..." Celera's voice distorted as she squeezed down harder, no sooner than she did so her appearance took on a new, frightening form.

_No! No! There's no way! It can't be! _Frieza's face twisted into a snarl, maybe it was fear, or tales that were passed down, they were just fables myths, but even though he knew it was total garbage, _something _was before him. This couldn't be a Super Saiyan. The glaring sight of murderous, fury filled blank eyes and the golden aura that blazed into existence sent a chill through his body, freezing his blood. _No! Don't tell me... It was true... No! NO! _Her skin gained a gold coloration as her aura flared violently cracking the earth around her and covering her and their surroundings in its glaring light. "Frieza! Fight me!"

Frieza was painfully yanked back to reality as she jumped back, yanking his arm down and smashing both knees into his elbow, breaking it and shifting the bone out of his skin, blood gushed from the gash splashing onto her face. He let out an agonizing cry. staggering backwards clutching it, he had little to react as her knee smashed against his chin, spinning from the momentum, a split second later her fist crashed into his face launching him through a mountain. Yellow energy continued burning ferociously on the side of his face for several seconds after she hit him before fading away leaving a small burn. "What happened to her?" He seethed, clutching his bloody arm. "She's gone mad!"

"FIGHT ME!" Celera was already barreling towards him, crashing into his chest with a fist extended forcing all of the air out of his lungs, before distancing herself with a quick flip, using the momentum to smash both feet into his chin hurdling him head first into the ground again. "You coward!" Her voice straining and distorting as she bared her teeth. "Fight me!"

_She did it... _Raditz half opened his eyes. _She's become the Super Saiyan..._

Frieza heaved for air, slowly backing away from the golden demon hovering above him, her contorting with rage and hatred. "What are you!?" Frieza snarled glowering up at her. _I've never seen this happen before... What brought this on? Saiyans transform into giant apes.. Not this... This is completely different.. _"You dirty Saiyan.. Don't look down on me! I am Frieza lord of the universe! You are nothing but a beast!" His eyes turned deranged as he flung one hand up and forward, a dark energy wave bursting forward.

"What was that?" Celera asked as she flew through the energy wave, smacking her elbow against his jaw, using the motion to get behind him grabbing his tail in both hands. "Your injuries are reversed when you transform?"

"You-"

Shut up!" She roared, digging her fingers through his tough skin, and shot downwards ripping a segment of his tail off. Frieza screamed in agony, blood gushing from the stump of his tail, he glared with as much hatred as he could muster, and she stared blankly at him, glancing at his tail. "That's better, this was really getting on my nerves." She strained, her golden aura flared, crackling across the skin, vaporizing the appendage in her hand.

"Time to finish this!" She shouted, jumping off of the ground and beaming straight towards Frieza, phasing out of sight, the tyrant grunted, spinning with his foot already extended, Celera phased into sight gracefully ducking under his leg and flipping back, smashing the bottom of her heel on his chin knocking blood out of his mouth. She quickly regrouped, sliding to a stop away from his writhing form.

"Hey Saiyan!" Celera let out a feral snarl of fury as her blank eyes flicked to Cooler. The frost demon's finger already extended.

"Gohan...!" Celera's eyes widened as the beam was fired in a flash, a pleased smile on Cooler's lips as the pink beam tore a path towards the half Saiyan. Celera glanced at Frieza struggling to get up she could finish him now, it would be so easy, but if she did that... She flared out her aura shooting towards her prone nephew pushing her new power to its limit.

The energy beam tore through flesh like butter entering through Celera's back and moving through Gohan shooting from his back. Gohan let out a ragged cough as blood flowed from the back of his throat, Celera clutched onto him tighter the furious golden aura fading away and the coloration of her skin fading away as well. "Heh.. I wasn't expecting you to rush to his aid.. You had the chance of a lifetime you could have killed that pest of a brother of mine.. But you blew it just for this little brat." Cooler sneered as he lowered his finger glancing back at Frieza disgust evident on his face. "Do you understand now? How useless it is? You lesser beings die all the time. Don't be sad, one or two won't make a difference."

"Get up you pitiful excuse." Cooler snapped at Frieza who was still clutching onto his arm.

"You..." Frieza seethed narrowing his eyes in pure anger, whether it was from the insult or the beating he'd just received it was anyone's guess. Knowing Frieza it was both more so the former. Faster than the other's could trace Frieza fired two more beams both piercing through Celera and Gohan splattering some blood onto the ground.

Something snapped...

"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed, choking back a sob as he rushed to his bleeding son as fast as his battered body would allow him. "Gohan..." He pressed his forehead to his son's feeling the coldness starting to spread. "Fri-eza..." His voice strained as he clenched his teeth down his eyes becoming unfocused, slowly he stood up to his feet staring at the ground, his shoulder shaking. He felt anger before it was burning through him during his fight with Frieza and Cooler. But this was different, this anger pushed everything away, drowning him. "You.. You heartless bastard! What you did is unforgivable!" His entire body began to rattle now, he felt his conscious slipping under the fire consuming his mind, the anger. "Hrrr.." The skies slowly began to darken, the world around him showing his turmoil. Lightning cracked on the ground ten feet away from him, not that he paid any attention. He could think of nothing but Gohan and his sister, the casual way Cooler shot a bolt through them, unthinking, uncaring.

"Hggrh.. Rrrhhh.." A light seemed to beam from the enraged Saiyan, and Cooler and Frieza frowned. _What is this? _Was both of their thoughts, but the elder's eyes snapped to Raditz who seemed to be undergoing the same thing. _What are they doing?__  
><em>

Raditz lost himself. He felt anger before. It was burning through his veins when he fought with Frieza and Cooler always overriding his self preservation, always shadowing over his fear. But this was different. This anger drowned everything out, filling him. He stared unfocused at the spot where Celera and Gohan were, both un-moving. His shoulders shook and his head jerked, his rage trying to escape, trying to lash out. "You... Heartless bastard!" He snarled, his body vibrating even more, th anger swelling up screaming like a wave in his body. "Rrrh.. Rggghhh.. rrghh." He grunted, he couldn't form words, his conscious mind began to slip under the red haze and roaring in his mind. "Hrrgghh..rggh.." A bolt of lightning crashed into the ground three feet away from him, not that he noticed. He could think of nothing but his sister and nephew and the way Cooler, so casually, unthinkingly fired a beam through them.

Lightning continued striking becoming more and more voracious, raining from the sky. As both Goku and Raditz felt inner heat, a burning heat push up out of them several more bolts struck right next to them barely missing.

Waves of energy started to flow from the Saiyans' bodies, stirring up the water around them into waves. The ground crumbled under the unimaginable pressure, rocks breaking off and floating wildly in the air hovering around them both. "Haagghh...Rgghhh.." Their heads jerked, snapping up, pulled violently by some force, then dipped back to the ground.

"I...Won't...Let...You..Get...Away..With...This...!


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter took longer, much, much longer than I thought to finish and get out... Life has a way of getting in the way and kicking you in the ass and groin when you need it.. I've been going through a lot and.. Yeah... But all that stuff aside I'm done with this chapter, FINALLY! I'm done! If you were waiting so long, I'd say sorry, but I'm going through a lot at the moment and am lucky enough to get this out.

Happy readings!

* * *

><p>Goku wasn't sure what was happening. The anger started consuming him, pulsing, burning, manifesting overhead as storm clouds and bolts of lightning. Chunks of rock broke free from the ground floating around him... And he felt something new, it was unlike anything he ever experienced before. It was an unbearable heat, screaming to be let out, the roars echoing through his mind. "Haaghh..." He was well beyond words by now, one thought raced through his mind. Frieza must pay!<p>

He grabbed a firm hold of his growing anger, the heat surged into his body, rocking his shoulders and throwing his head up, and this time a flash of gold ran through his hair. Frieza took a step back on instinct, in that moment Frieza stepped away in shock, fear, and disbelief, Goku standing out like a beacon enveloped by his inner light, the storm clouds framing his visage would always remain locked in his memory. But not quite as stamped as what was to follow. "Rrrghhh..." It was growing, the heat burning his veins and coursing like lava.

Cracks rippled through the ground starting from Goku's feet, any nearby blue grass was scorched before it even had the chance to wither away and die. Larger rocks dislodged themselves and began to float in the air around him, rising around his fiery visage, they shattered overhead from the shock waves radiating from his body and fell to the ground as ash. "Rgghh... hgghh..." There was another golden flash and Goku struggled to lift his head, glaring at Frieza, who remained frozen uncomprehending. Lightning crackled, thunder roared through the sky, as Goku's body gave a violent jerk from the building tension. The scene was playing over in his mind engraved. Frieza just pointed his finger, and Celera and Gohan died. Like it was nothing. "Hhh... Hgghhh... AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Golden light exploded from within. flaring outwards in a storm, lighting up the unnatural darkness and blowing the clouds back. Goku's scream lasted all but a few seconds. There had been many screams and roars during the battle on Namek. Some were screams of pain, others caused by the effort or powering up or transforming into an entirely new biological form. However this scream was different, it was filled with anguish and hatred. Slowly, the light dimmed to a bearable level, and a loud strangled gasp escaped Frieza. Goku transformed! A glow enveloped his body, his hair had become golden, standing on end and glaring like his aura. His eyes lost the the dark iris, and it was now a pure menacing blue-green. Goku stood slently for a moment, frozen in time as he took in his change.

_What is this? _Frieza wondered, his frown not wavering. _Saiyans... Transform into giant apes-and this Saiyan doesn't have his tail... And this is different than that woman... _"Hey monkey! What is this, what have you done?" Goku made no gesture to reply. _Who does this ape think he is to ignore me! I'll blast a hole in his chest, that will get him to talk. _Frieza raised an arm, pointing his finger, and fired a purple-pink beam. However, Goku swatted it away with a casual swing, not even looking at it. "What the!?"

Goku's eyes were fixed on the bloody patch of ground where his sister and son had been, minutes before. _This... Has gone on long enough! They're... They're dead... _He clenched his fist the action tearing what remained of his wrist band. _This ends now!_ Slowly, Goku turned his head, his cold gaze piercing like a knife through Frieza. The tyrant widened his eyes, taking steps backwards. Goku flickered away, appearing in front of the shocked and terrified tyrant. "No more!"

"What!? How..."

"No more! No more! No more FRIEZA!" He grabbed Frieza by the hand, and threw him face first into the ground. Frieza cried, spitting out blood. But Goku was far from finished. He shot after him, dragging his face along the ground, sharp rocks tearing into his skin. When they neared open water, Goku let go, Kicking him across the jaw, letting Frieza shoot away andcrash on the other side of the lake. Goku hovered down to the damaged surface, walking slowly towards the frost demon. Frieza clenched his teeth, struggling to stand to his feet, he let out a snarl as he turned to face the enraged Saiyan. "Damn you monkey! I will put you back into your place!" Frieza threw a quick jab with his full strength, Goku swayed to the side at the very last moment, swinging one hand up Frieza's arm, and the other up at his forearm, wrenching the limb painfully forcing another cry from Frieza. He followed up by elbowing Frieza to the ground again.

Frieza shot up into the air, heaving for oxygen. "This can't be happening!" He roared, firing a dizzying barrage of purple-pink energy beams. Goku just dodged, the beams sailing passed him, striking the islands behind him. "Why can't I hit you? What do you want Saiyan!?" Frieza yelled. "Me to give up? To admit I can't win against... Whatever it is you are now!?"

"You..." Goku said with narrowed eyes. "Didn't say please."

"I..." Frieza clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palm. "Take this!" He focused his energy, pushing his psychic powers to their max, he threw his hands forward, sending red-black blasts of energy at Goku in a rapid wave. "Alright, big man, try and dodge this one." He continued throwing the blasts, using his mental strength to skew their trajectory simultaneously at Goku, who stood frozen, the blasts exploding an inch in front of his face, a cloud of smoke billowed around him, completely obscuring him from view. Then Goku appeared, coming to an abrupt halt inches from Frieza's face. "AAGGHHH!" Frieza yowled with unrestrained fury as he threw punches and kicks in desperation, none of them able to find their mark. Goku only moved fractions of an inch, left and right, he dodged in time, each blow moving in slow motion. He counterattacked on a mistimed punch, his fist smashing against Frieza's face sending him tumbling back through the air in a wild flip.

Frieza snarled, flaring his aura, wiping the blood away from his eyes. "_You... _Hurt me in my true form! Nobody outside of my family has ever managed..." His fear was building as the golden warrior stood unflinching. "You can't be a Saiyan! They never amounted to anything! What are you!?"

Goku never lightened his expression. He didn't taunt, or laugh at Frieza's growing fear and weakness. He just glared. There was so much anger and hatred behind those cold, unforgiving eyes. "I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace... I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness." His frown deepened. "I am the light in the darkness... I am truth." He flared out his aura, the force from it forcing Frieza back. "ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU!"

* * *

><p>Raditz wasn't sure what came over him, the rage, the anger it boiling burning inside of him. Bolts of lightning struck and chunks of rock began to break off from the ground and float around him in a loose orbit. He felt a new kind of... Power, unlike anything he ever experienced before, consuming, burning, and unbearable heat welling inside of him screaming to be unleashed. The screams echoed in his mind. "Haagghhh... hgghh..." His thoughts were shut out by the roars echoing in his mind, nothing mattered except one thing. Cooler must die!<p>

The it started to fade... Receding, the heat, the power. It was rejecting him. He wasn't _the one. It should be Celera..._ Rational thought flooded back, the heat receding even more, and fear began to sink in. _I can't do this... That... That was the power of the Super Saiyan. I wasn't chosen. I failed. Father.. Mother.. Celera.. Kakarot.. Vegeta.. I've failed all of you. _Cooler was only holding back out of confusion, his body un-moving face twisted with an unreadable expression. He'd snap out of this stupor soon, the Raditz would die. Then Kakarot would follow, and the Saiyan race would finally be extinct. Raditz clenched his teeth, falling to his knees, despair slowly consuming him. He was going to die, his thoughts were driven half mad with fear, and in his turmoil he thought he head a voice.

"What is this?"

_Father! It's too much... I can't do this._

_"_What do you think you're saying?" Bardock's voice turned stern, almost harsh. "You're failing me again. Like always, don't you ever change? As strong as you've become, in the end. To a being-an obstacle like this.. You're still the same weak trash the kids used to pick on."

_Nobody would win this battle!_

"Celera could. If she was still alive, she'd harness it. Vegeta would harness this power too. They're talented enough. You don't think _I would. _That Kakarot has." His voice began to fade, receding back into the depths. "What a cruel twist of fate. The one who has come so close to harnessing the power of the Super Saiyan, is a coward who can't handle it."

_Wait! _The hallucination, vision, distortion whatever it was ended. _I can't bear this alone!_

But wasn't he right? He was always a failure. No matter the heights he climbed to, there was always someone better. Nappa. Vegeta. Celera. Kakarot. Frieza. Cooler. He would never amount to anything, he closed his eyes. Waiting for the end, for death to swallow him.

His eyes snapped open

**FIGHT! **It was his voice, distorted, twisted, like a savage trying to mimic his words. It rose in octave, from the deepest part of his mind. The inner drive that laid at the core of every true warrior. The one thing that made them fight to the end, the one thing that remained when nothing was left to grasp. That would push them to attack an opponent they had no chance of defeating. For the sake of their family. For the sake of duty. For the fight itself. _I have to... Celera died... Gohan died... They've destroyed our home, enslaved the survivors. Killed countless innocents for no reason at all.. My own sister.. My nephew.. They will pay for what they've done starting with Cooler._ He'd make the power accept him, mentally, he grabbed a firm hold of the receding anger and yanked it back to the surface. He forced it back, it hadn't chosen him, but he'd make it his own. The heat blistered back into his body, and a flash of golden light ran through his hair.

Cooler took a step back on instinct, and that moment when the older frost demon stepped away in fear, Raditz engulfed in his inner fire, the burning anger pulsed through him, him framing the blackened sky would be locked in his memory. "Hrrghh.." The heat was building, clawing. From his feet spider web cracks began to spread , the nearby grass withering and dying from the rising heat. Large rocks began to float in the air, breaking from the ground, until they hung over his head, the shattered from the waves radiating from his aura. "Rrrghhh.. Haaghhh,,, ghhgg.." Another flash of gold illuminated his body, he struggled to raise his head, glaring at Cooler, who stood frozen and uncomprehending. Thunder boomed through the sky again, and his body heaved from the growing tension. The scene was burned in his memory, Cooler raising his hand, and they died, like it was nothing. "Grrr... AAAAAHHHHH!"

Golden light flared brilliantly, lighting up the dark sky, and blowing back the clouds. Raditz's scream lasted just a few seconds. There were many screams during the battle. Some of pain, some caused by the effort of powering up or transforming into a new, different biological form. However, this, was pure anguish and anger. The light began to recede, dimming to a tolerable level. A loud gasp escaped Cooler's lips. Raditz transformed. A bright glow completely enveloped his body, his hair became golden standing on end and shined the brightest of all his new features. His eyes lost their dark color, and was now a dot of piercing green-blue. Raditz stood, frozen for a moment in time, taking in the change.

_What is this? What does it mean? _Cooler thought. _Saiyans transform into giant apes, in fact, now that I look this one lost his tail. So he can't even do that, and this isn't like that woman... What the hell is going on!? _"Hey! Monkey, what have you done? What is this?" Raditz didn't reply. _Thinks he can just ignore me!? I'll just snap one of his legs, that should make him much more talkative. _Cooler extended his arm, pointing his finger, and let loose a purple energy beam much like Frieza's. At the last second Raditz smacked it away, with a swing of his hand, without even turning to look. "What?"

Raditz's eyes were fixed on the ground where Celera and Gohan had been, minutes before in a pool of crimson. _Their blood is still left to honor them with... _He tore two strips of cloth from his trousers, pressing them to the pool of blood. The red soaked through, saturating the dark cloth, and he tied the first around his head, the other around his forearm. Another band. Another memory. Five now. _How... many more... _

Slowly, methodically, Raditz turned his head. His cold gaze piercing right through Cooler, who shivered slightly, taking a step back. Raditz flickered in motion, instantly appearing in front of the shocked tyrant. "I've had enough, Cooler!"

"What?!"

"No more! No more of you and your kind!" He reached forward, grabbing Cooler with one hand by the head, leaned forward, and smashed his face into the ground. Cooler roared, spitting up blood, but Raditz was far from finished with him. He took off at high speeds, dragging Cooler's face across the ground, sharp rocks tearing and ripping at his dark skin. They reached open water, and Raditz let go, letting Cooler flip away and crash into the ground on the other side of the lake. Raditz floated down to the ground, slowly stalking towards his nemesis. Cooler coughed harshly, struggling to stand, he turned facing the enraged Saiyan his eyes glaring. "Damn overgrown baboon! I'll put you back in your place!" Cooler threw a punch with full strength, Raditz moved to the side at the last second, one hand swinging down towards Cooler's upper arm and the other up at his forearm, wrenching the limb painfully. He followed up backhanding Cooler into the ground again.

Cooler flew up into the air, vaporizing everything that came in his path, breathing heavily he glared at Raditz. "This can't be!" He howled, his fnger flashing purple as he sent a barrage of purple beams forward. Raditz didn't budge, the beams bouncing off his shield of ki, receding in violent tufts of smoke. "What is that you want!? Monkey!" Cooler shouted. "To admit I can't win against... Whatever you have become now.. Surrender!?"

"Hell no." Raditz narrowed his eyes. "I want you to bleed. To suffer. I want you to die!"

"You..." Cooler clenched his fists, a vein bulging on his forehead. "Take this!" He strained, bringing his mental prowess to the surface, lifting chunks and slavs of rock the size of houses from the ground, bringing them into a loose orbit around him. "Monkey, just try and dodge this!" He threw the slabs with all of his mental strength, the large projectiles hurtling towards the Saiyan, who stood frozen, at the very last second rocketed forward smashing through each slab , zipping back and forth making sure each one was destroyed, he stopped inches from Cooler's face; dust clouds billowing behind him. "AAAHHH!" Cooler yowled in rage as he threw a barrage of rapid punches and kicks, desperate, none of them finding their mark. Raditz moved the slightest of a fraction, left and right, he dodged each blow swiftly. Finally, Cooler hyper extended, he counterattacked, his fist crashing into Cooler's face sending him sprawling away through the air.

With a flare, Cooler stopped his tumble, up righting himself. He grimaced, wiping the blood from between his eyes, feeling the scratches pulse on his face releasing more blood. "You insolent! You _hurt _me... Nobody outside of my..." Fear struck him, freezing him in place. "You're no Saiyan! You can't be! They were all primates... They never amounted to anything! Who are you!?"_  
><em>

Raditz's glare hardened, he didn't taunt, gloat, or laugh at Cooler's obvious weakness. He continued _glaring. _Like All the hate and anger in the world was flashing in those, cold, murderous eyes. "I am the answer... To people like you... I am the answer for all the souls who cry out for revenge... I am the Super Saiyan! I am your executioner!" He frowned, clenching his fists, the power surging and pulsing. "Let me make it simple." He let out a yell, flaring his aura, the force behind his action pushing Cooler back. "I AM... AN AVENGER!"

* * *

><p>"So.. Raditz and Goku are this... Super Saiyan?" Tein furrowed his brows. "That's good. But I have to ask are they on our side King Kai?"<p>

"I don't know." King kai answered, his voice holding a grim note. "They're filled with so much... Anger. It's impossible to tell what either of those two will do after this battle. They could be saviors or destroyers... Beacons of hope.. Or harbingers of destruction..."

* * *

><p>"Get to the ship Goku and Raditz came in! Hurry! We're running out time!" Krillin shouted to the others, over the roars of the wind. The battles were taking place just several meters away, and they were fleeing. Krillin holding his broken arm as still as possible, clenching his teeth every time the sharp jolt ripped through him.<p>

"What happened?" Bulma asked worriedly. "Are you sure Celera and Gohan..."

Krillin nodded just barely. "Let's hurry up, the others are ahead. Something happened to them... When Cooler and Frieza killed... They just snapped. And their powers are both enormous.. I've never felt anything like this before even from Goku... We need to get off of this planet while we still have a chance."

"Hold on!" Bulma shouted. " What about what we decided before. We can't leave the planet with a battle like this going on!" Bulma protested adamantly.

"We'll take our chances in the ship. We're dead if we stay here at any rate!"

"But-!" _Celera and Gohan can't be... What am I supposed to tell Chi Chi!?_

* * *

><p>"It can't be true!" Frieza never believed the stories. He took it with a grain of a salt. Who had believed them. It was just an old legend, a myth. Seeing the golden warrior standing before him, the myth was fact. It was reality, what else was there to believe now. "You-" Frieza was halted in mid sentence by Goku's foot, slamming into his chin, spraying blood from his mouth. Goku spun swiftly, driving his fist into Frieza's jaw throwing him to the ground again. Frieza snarled, forcing himself to stand up again, hit after hit, if he could have an opening. An opportunity. "Super Saiyan!"<p>

Goku didn't respond, pausing in his next attack to hear what Frieza had to say.

"Surely you don't want to fight me in this weak form? You want a challenge don't you?"

"Hm." Goku kept his arms at his sides. "This is your true form, your full power. I know this already."

Frieza didn't make a quip at the Saiyan, not wanting to provoke him to attack. "My true form.. But not my _full_ power."

"Power up then." Goku said making no move to attack. "I want you to know you gave it everything you had, and it still wasn't enough to beat me."

_Like a typical Saiyan. _Frieza clenched his teeth, this time he didn't show off or draw it out. It took all but a second to change into his one hundred percent max power form. His muscles swelled, his eyes narrowed, and finally Frieza smirked, taking a deep breath. "Ah, that's better. Ready for round two primate!?"

"All that talk, and this is all you give me?" Goku asked not even mentioning the hulking transformation.

"You're not impressed by my full power?"

Goku eyed Frieza for a moment, sizing him up. "Is that all?"

"Is this all!? You little!" Frieza's face contorted with anger, as his body shook. "How dare you monkey!" He shot up towards Goku, and they both struck out with vigor, Goku's fist colliding with Frieza's head as Frieza's foot slammed into his stomach.

They flew away from each other, halting in midair, both taking a loose stance poised to strike, for the first time since he transformed Goku broke a smile. "Not bad." He said. "I want you at your best when I break you." They sped towards each other, auras blistering, battling back and forth, speeding through hills and lakes as if they weren't even there. Each attack rocked the planet, the fight between the frost demon brothers wasn't even this destructive. Frieza rocketed from the ocean, and Goku followed, the tyrant spun swinging his tail from the side, but Goku swayed under it, throwing a punch which Frieza blocked. They continued trading attacks, neither able to gain the upper hand.

Frieza, had, a slight edge in sheer physical strength. Goku grazed him, a punch to his jaw, and Frieza threw a breaking punch that sent Goku hurtling towards the ground. He pressed his attack, launching a wave of pink-purple energy from each hand, flying downward. Goku sprung to his feet, dodging one, but the other grazed him on the back, forcing him to stagger, and Frieza was there slamming a kick into his face driving him into the ground.

Frieza went to captialize, but Goku was already up and waiting, lashing out with a kick. Frieza caught him by the ankle, firing another blast of energy, making Goku cry out in pain and tearing what was left of his shirt. With a grunt, Goku flared his aura, forcing Frieza to slacken his grip. He capitalized, driving his fist into his chin, Frieza grunted, wiping a streak of blood from his mouth, and charged back in. The battle resumed at it's break neck pace.

The fight dragged on. They broke away from each other, firing blasts at each other, the light blue and purple-pink blasts meeting dead center, detonating with tremendous force. Frieza shot through the smoke, pressing his blitz attack, forcing Goku back, he vanished appearing above him and a kick to the soft of his back knocked Goku from the air, forming a crater as he landed on his feet and one hand. He stood back up glaring at Frieza. "Have you had enough, monkey?" Frieza asked, as Goku rubbed a bruise on his stomach where he took several punches. "Ready to submit!?"

Goku didn't respond, instead, he flew up towards Frieza and slammed his knee into his stomach throwing him away. He gave chase, but Frieza flipped dodging his follow up punch, and kicked him in the stomach. Goku ignored the pain pulsing in his abdomen, flying back at Frieza and punching him right on the mouth, cutting his knuckles but splitting the tyrant's gums.

Frieza roared, snatching Goku by his shoulders, and slammed him down and into the ground, through an empty house. Frieza flared his aura driving him deeper into the ground, tearing his gi and skin, finally he threw him away, the Saiyan smashing through a mountain and sliding across the ground. He took a sharp breath, heaving himself up to his feet, bleeding from cuts all over his body, his gi in tatters.

'Have enough!?" He shouted, the stub of his tail slamming into the ground, a reminder of that savage Saiyaness. "Or are you still playing the tough guy card!?" He shot towards Goku, and started raining down punches and kicks on the Saiyan's stomach and face, using his mass to his advantage. After a few seconds of the steady barrage, Goku righted himself, grabbing Frieza by the wrists in one blinding motion. "Is that all?" His eyes blazed, teeth clenched. "Is that all!?" Frieza slammed his fist across his jaw, flew forward, and rammed his knee into his stomach, driving the breath from his body and forcing blood to fly from his mouth.

"Already throwing in the towel." Frieza remarked.

"No, Frieza." Goku righted himself a smirk flashing across his face, his fists clenched. "This battle is far from over!"

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me... It was really true..." Cooler never believed the stories, he took it with a grain of salt. Who had believed in them? It was just an old legend. Purely mythical. But, as he set his eyes on the warrior bathed in gold before him, it proved. It was more than just legend. "You-" Cooler was cut off as Raditz slammed his foot into his stomach, forcing the breath from his lungs, Raditz spun, nailing him with a swift uppercut, sending him crashing to the ground again. Cooler growled, forcing himself to stand. If he could get the chance. An opening. "Super Saiyan!"<p>

"Hn." Raditz was poised to attack, but relaxed to hear what he had to say.

"I know you don't want to fight me in this weak form."

"Weak, eh?" Raditz crossed his arms, eyeing him intently. "This is your true form. Your full power. And, it's not impressive."

Cooler let the comment slide, the retort dying on his tongue. He didn't want to provoke him into attacking. "You're right. This is my true form, but not my final form..."

"Go ahead." Raditz made no move to attack, only narrowing his eyes. "I'll fight you in this final form and break you." He smirked. "That way you know just how outclassed you truly were."

_Insolent... _"Very well." Cooler growled, thrusting his arms down, the transformation already taking place. There was no screams, no ceremony. nothing drawn out. It took him seconds to change into his taller and larger fifth form. His spikes gleamed, his eyes glowed with a sinister red, and behind the bony mask, he grinned with pure malice. "Ready for round two big man?" He growled, guttural at its core. _This one isn't as shrewd as that woman..._

"If you shut up and attack now, I'm more than ready." Raditz replied not even bothering to mention the hulking transformation.

"You're not impressed.. By my full power, my final form form..?"

"This is your full power?" Raditz asked, eyeing Cooler up and down intently, weighing him up for an attack. "Really?"

"Really? _Really?_ How dare you..." Cooler's face twisted with anger, his shoulders hunching. "I'll break you!" He charged at Raditz a second later, and they struck the clash producing a shock wave, Raditz's foot slammed across his face as Cooler's fist smashed into his side.

They broke away, halting themselves before they could descend, poised to strike. Raditz smiled in a predatory fashion, "that's better." He said. "Show me your true power!" They sped towards each other, battling up and down, side to side, plowing through hills and lakes like they were nuisances. Each blow rocked the entire planet, even Cooler's battle with Frieza wasn't of this magnitude. Raditz sped out of the ocean, Cooler chased after him, swinging his lumbering tail from the side, but Raditz dodged the surprise attack, charging back, and the battle resumed at its intense pace.

Cooler had a slight edge in physical strength and size, he growled as he took a grazing blow to his shoulder,and retaliated with a brutal punch knocking Raditz to the ground. He continued his attack, firing a wave of purple energy from each hand, Raditz reacted. Jumping to his feet, dodging one blast, but wasn't quick enough and the other one nailed him in the back, forcing him to stagger away. Cooler attacked again, relentless, but Raditz was quick to react this time, spinning around and lashing out with his leg. Smirking, Cooler caught the offending leg and let loose another blast, forcing a cry of pain from Raditz and tearing a hole in his shirt. Raditz clenched his fists, pushing outwards with his aura, forcing Cooler to let go. Free, Raditz charged at him, slamming a fist between the thick plates of his chest. Cooler grunted, more like growled in pain, but recovered quickly charging back at him.

The fight was dragging on, adamant wills clashed. They broke away from each other again, firing a barrage of energy blasts, purple and gold meeting in the middle and detonating with shattering force. Cooler wasted no time, rushing through the gathering smoke, renewing his attack, and forced Raditz back with his fist. An ax handle and tail swipe to the soft of his back knocked Raditz from the air, and into the ground, forming a crater as he landed and stood upright. "Well, you insolent baboon." Cooler snarled, as Raditz massaged a bruise on his shoulder where he took several hits. "Impressed yet?"

"That's all?" Raditz glared at Cooler. "This is the power of the feared ruler of the universe!? Come on!" He flew up towards Cooler, slamming his body into Cooler, knocking the tyrant away. He gave chase, but Cooler spun, dodging the blow just in time, and elbowed him across the face. Raditz shot back at Cooler, ignoring the pain, and smashed a fist into his chest, feeling his bones throb, but cracking the thick plates. Snarling infernally, he grabbed Raditz by the shoulders, and shot towards the ground, slamming him through a bulbous Namekian house and the ground, he heaved the Saiyan up by the leg and threw him away, Raditz flipped crashing into the cliff and soaring towards the ground landing with a hard thud. He grunted, picking himself up, standing upright, bleeding from numerous cuts on his body.

"Have enough you insect!?" Cooler bellowed. "Or are you still pretending like I'm not winning this fight!" He charged at him again, Raditz had no time to react as he started raining down blows, kicks and punches on the Saiyan's back, shoulders, and face, using his size and height to his advantage. This continued for a few seconds, but Raditz straightened enduring the pain, and snatched Cooler's massive wrists in one quick motion. His eyes gleamed and his scowl deepened. "You need to try harder! Come on Cooler! Is this the best you can do!?"

Cooler retaliated, driving his elbow against his chin, spinning and lashing out with a kick that sent the Saiyan through a cliff behind him. Raditz tucked his legs, flipping, and landing on his feet, and demolished another cliff as he flew up at him. "That's not enough!" He yelled. "Try harder!" They meant, Cooler's fist crashing into his stomach, as Raditz's fist slammed into his chin, and the battle resumed.

* * *

><p>This was a real, real, real pain to finish. I've been lacking motivation with this story, but FINALLY! I got the chapter done! DONE! YES!<p>

Okay... So..! The next chapter will be the end of the Frieza Arc! It's been a long journey, but it's coming to an end.

I wondered if making both Goku and Raditz Super Saiyans and Celera 'false' Super Saiyan (have to think of a new name) was a bad idea.. But It's not, shows keen differences and dimensions.. I've been lacking motivation on this story, but I got this chapter done.. To those that have been impatient to read this, I guess I'm sorry, life has a way of getting in the way, but uh, happy readings!

And I may post the power levels later, but I'm happy to get this out now. The Super Saiyan transformations is a BIG deal. And there is a BIG boos that comes with it. It's BIG. that's all I'll say for now.


	25. Chapter 25

Last chapter! Finally done! Yeah! I'm going to drink a few beers and sit outside, yeah that's about it! Power levels I'll post at the end of this chapter, because I know a lot of people are curious.. And though I don't put _a lot _of emphasis on the power levels I still put them down. And I'll shut up now.

* * *

><p>Goku and Frieza attacked at a relentless pace, not even bothering to defend, they battled back and forth, up and down striking with laser precision and relentless strength, neither willing to give the edge to the other. Frieza landed another punch to Goku's stomach, but the Saiyan was quick to counter, elbowing the side of Frieza's head. Frieza lunged forward in a tackle, but Goku kicked up into the air, landing a solid snap kick and kncoking him through a building. Frieza growled, jumping back up.<p>

"You're slowing down." Goku called swaying back from a kick. "You are starting to weaken, I see that form has one major weakness." This was for the most part a bluff-though Goku had a mass of reserves left his body was too thrashed to dig into them, they were almost equal in both speed and technique, but Frieza's monstrous strength and massive size, and the stub of a tail he had left gave him a slight advantage.

"You're too confident. You overgrown chimp!" Normally Goku would reply with that wasn't nice, or I have friends that are monkeys, but instead he quickly dodged a fast cross, quickly move over to the left, and land a solid punch to his jaw sending him flying away. Frieza split an island in two as he tumbled across the terrain, growling ferally as he righted himself almost a mile away. He stood upright, observing his surroundings for any sign of his enemy. Goku phased into sight behind him again, but Frieza was quick to react, spinning, his knee strike caught Goku off guard, he followed up the quick attack with a deadly punch knocking the earth raised Saiyan into the ground leaving behind a trench. There was a loud grunt from below, and Goku rose from the ground, dirt and pebbles trailing off of his shoulders. One legs of his pants was ripped up to his thigh, the other ripped up to his knee, blood seeped from the large gashes where Frieza slammed him into a rock, didn't notice it, or he didn't care.

"Why can't I kill one Saiyan Why can't I kill you!" Frieza shouted madly, before charging at Goku, who raised his forearm at the last second resisting the charge, skidding back through the dirt from the force of the impact. They took off again in a flare of auras, Frieza chasing Goku through mountains and canyons. He lost track of Goku's movements for a second, as soon as he planted himself to sense him, Goku's foot crashed into the side of his face, he followed up throwing a punch that made Frieza black out for a moment. But, weakened from his injuries, Goku over stepped his next attack, Frieza recovering swiftly, and caught him in a bear hug. He drove him into the ground trying to drive him to the planet's core.

_I could use my ki to flatten and destroy this soil.. But that'd divert his attention and lead to another attack.. Need to create an opening. _He pushed up and to the side, smashing his head into his face, surprising him. Goku pushed up and away flying towards the surface, and Frieza shot up after him, And Goku launched back, driving him into the ground with a punch, cracks spreading under Frieza's body as he propped himself up. "You can do better can't you Frieza?!" He jumped back, allowing Frieza to stand and shake the dirt off of him before charging back at him with no relent. "Isn't this your max?"

"Shut up!" Frieza smashed his shoulder into Goku, landing a brutal punch and whipping his head to the left, right, and then straight backwards finshing up with a kick right to the bridge of Goku's nose. Goku forced himself not to retreat, simply skidding back from the impacts, dragging across the tattered ground until his boots were worn and about to rip. He took a sharp breath, feeling blood leak from his nose as he hung his head, feeling battered and broken. _I will not lose! _He raised his head, glaring up at Frieza who was standing over him with his arms crossed, his breaths ragged and sharp and a little shaky on his pronged feet, but he looked confident once again.

"You're taking longer to recover. Have you had enough!? Now are you ready to admit defeat by the hands of a superior being?"

With a grunt, Goku gathered all of his energy, darting towards his massive foe. "You can beat every last breath out of my body. But what I represent can never be destroyed by a monster like you."Whatever you do..." He jumped over Frieza's wild punch, and slammed his elbow into the top of the frost demon's skull. "Isn't enough!" The force of the attack made him gasp and his eyes bulge, and the purple circle on the top of his head was indented with an elbow print. Frieza gasped, his vision swimming and blood seeping from his mouth. Goku skidded to a halt, watching Frieza stagger across the ground.

Frieza gasped. He choked. His shoulders heaved. He bellowed in anger, and finally with silence his body thinned out back to his fourth form. Massive, shoulder plates shrank back to their normal size along with the rest of his muscles. Anger flooded his eyes, and he could feel his muscles weakening, breaths becoming quicker and more sharp. "What... No... You.. It can't...!"

"Hmm." Goku righted himself with a ghost of a smile. "It's done, you don't have enough energy to sustain that form anymore. I figured you'd be able to sustain for five minutes, ten at the most."

"Arrogant primate! What do you mean it's done!?" Frieza roared, lunging forward and swinging his fist, but Goku caught it with measured ease. He gave two knee strikes that winded Frieza and made his eyes roll behind his head, following up by punching him into the air, racing ahead of him and kicking him back to the ground where his body formed a crater, finally landing a couple feet away from him. "I'm satisfied now." Goku said. "Your strength is decreasing every blow, in fact you're not even a challenge to me anymore, your pride has been torn to shreds."

"Nothing!?" Frieza shouted. "You're a half dead monkey! Tell how that's nothing!"

"You're beaten. You've challenged and lost to a superior warrior." Goku smirked staring into his eyes. "And he was _just _a _monkey _right?" He turned halfway around. "There's no point in continuing this fight you're too scared and ashamed Live with the shock, keep it bottled up inside."

Frieza slowly stepped forward, eyes blazing with hatred as they locked onto Goku. He charged forward, but the Saiyan was faster than him, a bone cracking blow connecting firmly with the side of his face. "That was for killing Vegeta!" Frieza brought a hand to the side of his face, feeling the sticky warm blood seeing from a gash, his face stinging from the punch. He lashed out with a kick, but it passed right through Goku, moving faster than the Arcosian's senses could follow. Goku threw another punch, burying his fist into Frieza's stomach, making him cough out blood and double over. "That's for my friends you and your brother killed, and all the innocent Namekians you dragged into this." Frieza struggled to push himself up, seeking the support of a rock, his breath coming in pained gasps. Faster than his senses could trace, Goku buried his knee into his abdomen, making his eyes widen and mouth agape. "That was for my sister."

"I get!" He snapped in a raspy manner. "And so on and so forth. The next one is for that brat."

Goku took a deep breath, an enraged grunt escaping his lips. _He doesn't care... _He thrust his hand out at him, palm forward, trying to stay balanced which was nearly impossible in his Super Saiyan state. Carefully he drew his hand back until it was resting back at his side. "_This is for my son-Son Gohan_!" A bright yellow-orange ball of energy formed in his hand, flickering as it grew. "KA...ME...HA...ME..."

Frieza wasn't able to detect energy, but he knew a deadly attack when he seen one. "You think I'm finished?!" He roared, bringing his own arm back, biting down on his tongue as he felt the painful strain of his body bulging and enlarging. "You dirty Saiyan I'll kill you! HAAAAAGH!" He thrust his much more massive arm forward, palming face forward, as a wave of purple energy raced towards the Saiyan.

"HAAAA!" Goku swung his arm downward, the bright yellow inferno ball bursting outward like a thundering beam, it completely surged through Frieza's wave, engulfing him and the island he hovered over, lighting up the entire area for miles around. Where the island one stood there was nothing but a crater in the ocean, which vigorously streamed into it.

Goku hunched forward, his injuries final catching up to him as his adrenaline wore off, and like a wave exhaustion followed. _I gave you a chance, Frieza. _He inhaled briskly, slipping out his Super Saiyan form, his aura receding, his hair and eyes returning to the normal onyx black, and his bulky muscles relaxing. "Time to find a ship and get out of here." He said to himself. "There's not much left of this planet."

* * *

><p>Raditz and Cooler raced through the sky, attacking and defending, battling back and forth, striking with expert precision and neither was willing to give the other an advantage. Cooler landed another timed kick to Raditz's chest, but he countered not even a second later, smashing the side of his fist across his face and snapping one of the spikes up with a horrendous crunch. Snarling, Cooler lunged forward, but Raditz already his attack jumping into the air and kicking him on the back of the head launching him through a nearby building. Cooler flared his aura, jumping up and away, growling quietly.<p>

"You're weakening." Raditz called. "You're beginning to slow down, and I will _take _the opportunity to kill you!" This was more of a bluff, though he had a well of energy to spare, his body was too fatigued, but they were almost exactly equal in speed and technique. But, Cooler's taller and more massive frame, armored plating, and fifth limb gave him a slight, if small advantage.

"You overgrown ape! You're too overconfident! Just after a few blows!" Perhaps if it had been Goku the reply would have been 'some of my best friends are apes' or if it was Celera there'd be some retort, however Raditz's response was dodging the energy beam from Cooler, phase into sight behind him, grab his thick tail with one hand and hurl him away, Cooler tore through the ground and leveled a forest as he bounced and skidded along the ground, forcing himself to a complete stop about half a mile away. He righted himself, head swiveling as he searched for the Saiyan.

Raditz phased into sight just behind him again, but he was expecting it this time and swung around, his knee catching Raditz off guard, he followed up with a blinding tail strike knocking Raditz back into the ground, driving him a few feet deep. There was an almost vicious snarl, and Raditz rose from the ground, soil streaming down his shoulders fading to dust. One leg of his trousers was ripped up to his knee, warm blood seeped from gash where the spike end on Cooler's wrist had ripped right into his leg. But he didn't care.

"Why can't I kill you?!" Cooler shouted, enraged, he charged towards Raditz, who quickly raised an arm resisting the charge, skidding through the dirt against the shattering impact. They took off in a barrage of blows again, chasing each other over mountains and lakes, and through canyons. He grunted losing track of the Saiyan for a moment, whipping his head to the side to find him, but the Saiyan smashed into his back with his elbow, following up with a punch that made Cooler's vision darken for a second. His injuries weakening him, he misbalanced his next attack, and Cooler recovered in an instant taking advantage, and wrapping him in a headlock. He shot downward towards a sharp rock that stuck up fro the ground at a high angle, Raditz grunted pushing up and away with all of his strength.

_I could flatten the rock with my ki, but that would draw his attention away and he'd shove my face into the spike, I need an opening... Or create one. _He spun to the side, kicking one of Cooler's feet out from under him to break his stance. He quickly pushed away, and Cooler landed flat on his back, pressing his advantage Raditz jumped down on him, driving him into the ground with both knees, driving the air from his lungs, and spreading cracks under the tyrant's body. "Come one Cooler! What do you call that!?" He jumped a couple of feet away, allowing Cooler to stand before he charged back in. "You can do better! Fight harder!"

"Shut up! Stop talking already!" Cooler launched himself into Raditz, hammering him with a punch snapping his head to the left, right, and then backwards. Raditz forced himself not to retreat, simply skidding back from the force of the brutal impacts, dragging through the ground until his shoes soles were worn and in tatters and his feet were bleeding. He sucked in a breath, hanging his head as he gasped for more oxygen feeling broken all over. _I am not losing! _He slowly raised his head, glaring up at Cooler, who stood over him, his breaths ragged and shallow, and was a little shaky on his feet, but he still looked confident as ever.

"Now you're taking long to recover." Cooler sneered. "Ready to admit defeat at the hands of a superior being?"

"Hell no!" Raditz propelled himself towards the towering Arcosian. "You can beat me into the ground. But what I represent can never be destroyed by a creature like you! No matter what you do..." He dodged a punch, grabbing Cooler by the sides of his head, and rammed his forehead with all of his strength into the tyrant's face. "IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" The shaking impact of the blow knocked off chips of thick armor plating, all the way up to the dark crest, and the blue diamond like circle in his forehead audibly cracked. Cooler bellowed in pain, reeling, blood pouring down his face and streaming down from the top of his head. Raditz came to a halt, watching intently as Cooler staggered around, his energy fluctuating wildly.

Cooler choked. He gasped. He cried out in shock and anger. Finally, with a grinding noise, he transformed back into his fourth form. His height shrinking, the spiked armored growths vanished, and he returned to his normal size. The red feral light receded from his eyes, and his muscles burned, losing some of their strength. "What... No... You can't... How dare you...!"

"Now." Raditz stood straight, a smile edging on his face. "I've beaten you. You don't have enough energy to sustain that fifth form any longer."

"You... Arrogant _primate!" _Cooler roared, struggling to lunge forward and swinging a fist, but Raditz simply caught the blow with ease. He delivered two quick punches that sapped the breath from his lungs, following up with a sweeping kick that knocked him into the air, his aura flared brightly as he raced ahead and above him punching him into the ground, and landing on top of him with crushing force, one foot grinding Cooler's head into the ground. "You're pathetic!" Raditz shouted. "You go around killing millions who are weaker than you, laughing at their deaths, but when you finally go against someone stronger than you, you've got nothing. Coward."

"Nothing you say!?" Cooler hissed. "You're half dead! And you call that nothing you deluded fool!"

"It doesn't matter if I'm half dead, You're still beaten, bested by a 'lesser' being in battle. _And I'm just a stupid ape right?" _He stepped off of Cooler, kicking him in the face and sending him tumbling to the side. "Get up! You're going to pay for everything!"

Cooler slowly lifted himself upright, glaring at Raditz with pure hatred. He opened his mouth to retort, but had no time as the Saiyan was already in front of him landing a brutal blow to the side of his jaw. "That was for killing Vegeta." Cooler brought his hand up, clutching the gash which stung from the punch and was also reopened, on instinct he lashed his tail forward in a spiraling arc, but it passed right through Raditz, dodging faster than the tyrant could follow. Raditz lifted his leg, kneeing Cooler in the stomach, doubling him over and making him choke. "That was for my allies you and your brother killed, and for all the Namekians you dragged into this." Cooler gasped, his lungs burning, vision clouding as barely supported himself up with a rock, his breath ragged, and his voice hoarse.

"I get it!" He rasped, still glaring. "And so on. The next one is for your sister and that kid. Celera and Gohan wasn't it?"

"Heh." Raditz took a quick breath. _I've been working on this one since I traveled here... _He brought one hand over his head, palm facing forward, struggling to stay calm-an impossible task in his Super Saiyan state. He brought his hand up higher, slowly, until it hovered just over his shoulder. "_This is for my sister and nephew- Son Celera and Son Gohan!" _A crackling orb of blue and white energy formed around his hand, flickering violently as it grew and gained more power. "Tuesday..."

Cooler couldn't sense ki, but he knew a deadly attack when he saw it, and this was one. "Please! You can't!"

"Fire strike!" Raditz thrust his arm down and forward, the violent bright blue thundering forward in a burst of light, it completely enveloped Cooler, lighting up the landscape for miles around.

Raditz let himself sink to the ground, finally his injuries and exhaustion finally getting the better of him. _You're not good enough Cooler, should have listened. _He closed his eyes, sighing as he slipped out of his Super Saiyan form, his aura receding, his hair and eyes returning to their normal onyx black and falling down, and his bulky muscles relaxing. "Better get out of here." He said to himself. "There's not much left of this place..."

"Hey, _Saiyan!" _Raditz whirled at the sound of the voice. _What is this... I'm sensing? _Cooler hovered several miles above the planet's ruined surface. It was visible he tried to escape the volatile blast, his lower body had been hit almost dead on, his legs and tails crushed from the impact. One finger was pointed up to the green clouds, and just an inch above it was a bubbling, crackling ball of yellow energy.

"What?" Raditz's eyes widened as he caught the glare of the blast. "When did you-"

"I've had a lot of practice with this one!" Cooler shouted, laughing loudly. "I can charge energy faster than my brother can! You learn that a quick supernova attack is less effort and more preferable to fighting! If you can survive in space which_ I_ can! Hyyyaahhh!" He threw the burning yellow ball of energy down, causing a massive explosion that engulfed everything. The light, the shock waves, the noise, everything was drowned out.

* * *

><p>"What is happening?" Nail wondered a loud with sweat dripping down his face as Bulma tried to take off in the ship. The turbulence has increased dramatically and the lightning was even more radical, and shortly they lost all control.<p>

"The battles must have gotten more intense!" Bulma yelled over the roaring noises. "We're not going to clear the atmosphere!"

"What are we going to do?" Krillin exclaimed. "Bulma think of something!"

"I'm trying! You're welcome to help!" Bulma yelled as she wrestled with the controls in a losing battle. "But, guys..." There was a gentle, almost silent humming noise, and the ships occupants vanished in a flash leaving behind a white receding light, the empty vessel was left to crash into the planet's surface.

* * *

><p>The light and shock waves, slowly died down. Carefully, Raditz lowered his arms for shielding his eyes from the blinding light, gaping at the massive crater that spanned as far as his eyes could see on its surface. "I see, you were trying to blow up the planet?" He called up to the purple skinned tyrant, eyes glinting as they narrowed.<p>

"Damn it! I didn't destroy it, must have lost more energy than I thought." Cooler muttered, but smirked despite his failed attempt. "But I've destroyed the core, I give this place a minute five at the most." _I'd like to say exactly five minutes, but this planet is tougher than it looks, and I am an expert on this topic. _He smirked darkly, looking down at Raditz. "Yes, five minutes give or take, and this whole planet is going to be dust! Better get to it."

Raditz clenched his fists, grunting, focusing, finding that blinding anger, that unimaginable power again, and he powered up to his Super Saiyan state. _Much easier the second time. _He turned his focus onto Cooler. "Just five minutes? Well, it will take me just a few seconds to finish you off, and then leave. I imagine my... Friends have already left." Friends. That sounded good he realized.

"What?! Aren't you going to run!? Try to escape!"

"Not from the likes of you." Raditz flew towards Cooler. "Never from you, cooler." He hit Cooler ever the head with an ax handle, following him down as hit slammed into the ground below, crumbling a mountain and throwing up a cloud of dust. Raditz stalked towards him, his steps measured and medthodic. with renewed vigor Cooler fired a barrage of small energy bolts. All of them were dodged and batted away with little effort from the Saiyan, and he even let them crash into him showing no signs of pain. Coming to a stop so he towered over him Raditz folded his arms, glaring down at him. "You're dying." He stated plainly.

"Saiyan... Help me..." Cooler reached a mangled and broken hand.

"What...?" Raditz was surprised, at a loss for words. This black hearted tyrant was begging? After all he's done!?

"Have... Mercy... Please."

Raditz's eyes hardened like stony orbs. The look would forever be engraved in Cooler's mind. _"How dare you!" _ He hauled him up by the neck like a rag doll until they were eye level. flying over that crater from the attack he used to try and take out the planet. "How _dare you _act so pitiful like this, kill my own sister and nephew before my eyes... _Then _you have the gall to ask me for mercy!? You're pathetic you make me sick!"

Cooler was grasping at the straws, panic and fear swelling inside of him, trying to think of anything, something no matter how small to convince Raditz to spare him. "Wait...! What! What would your sister do!?"

Raditz paused for a few moments. "Celera would finish you. She'd take your life, and assure that another tyrant like you didn't show up. She'd destroy you right now, no questions asked for all of the crimes you've committed."

Dread filled Cooler's eyes and twisting his features. "Wait!"

Raditz grinned savagely. Another blast of lightning illuminated the area and his unforgiving face, and grin in black and white. "It looks like me and her have more in common than I previously thought." He punched Cooler in the stomach with a solid fist, forcing him to choke, and finished up slamming his knee into the bridge of his nose hearing a sick crunch, he flung Cooler down into the crater. Where he would fall and hit the ruptured core, he could survive without oxygen and a planet, but surviving the explosion wasn't entirely different.

Sighing, he slipped out of his Super Saiyan form again, and blasted off, searching for a ship. The battle was won, finally. Now it was the just the journey home. Home. Another word he hadn't use very much before. The Saiyan smiled slightly, this new life he had with earthlings. He could get used to it.

* * *

><p>Gohan gasped, sitting up in a grassy field on Earth? The holes in his body gone leaving only behind a hole in his fabric. It looked like his home, he looked around, spotting Bulma, Krillin, and Nail. Everyone from the spaceship. Gohan rubbed his eyes with vigor, blinking widely. "Dende? You're here! I thought..."<p>

Dende nodded with a small smile. "You can thank King Kai for that. We revived Kami the Namekian on our planet."

Gohan nodded quickly, a grin spreading across his face. "That means Earth's Dragon balls are working again! And they used them to wish you guys back!"

"Mhm." Dende gestured around, though stay focused. "Everyone that was killed by Frieza's and Cooler's armies." Gohan's eyes traced around the field, spotting dozens of revived Namekians walking around, familiarizing themselves with the new surroundings. Yamcha was showing his martial arts skills to a group of small Namekians, still children, and Vegeta and Jeice were leaning against trees away from the rest of the group and each other. "That meant Porunga came back as well, and there was still one wish left, and we used it to bring all of us back here when Cooler ruptured the core to Namek." Dende finished.

"That's great!" Gohan bounded on his feet, frantically looking around, left, then right, then his eyes fell on his aunt's body still glowing from Dende's healing. "But where's my dad and uncle... And will my aunt be okay!?"

"She'll be alright, but..." Dende shrugged. "King Kai could you explain?"

The deity's voice spoke in Gohan's mind. "Hey, kid. Well, Raditz and Goku didn't want to leave. They wanted to finish their battles with Frieza and Cooler. Their pride and their anger wouldn't let them walk away..."

"But my aunt!" Gohan struggled, looking like he was on the verge of bursting into tears. Rational thought was thrown out the window "Hasn't she been brought back with the others?"

King Kai chuckled softly, happy to tell him. "She's still alive... Just really beat up."

"R-Really?"

"Yup, she's okay just really beat up."

"But is it over? Did Raditz and my dad win?" Gohan shuffled his feet uneasily, more than anxious to hear what was going on at the moment.

"Yes... They did, Cooler and Frieza are both dead. The galaxy's rulers have been struck a crippling blow on Namek." King kai inhaled sharply. "However I'm not sure if they can escape now. The planet is tearing itself apart, Cooler's attack really damaged it. Thankfully both of them didn't do it."

"Then we'll wish him back too." Gohan nodded. "Yeah we'll do that!"

"Just don't get used to wishing all of your problems away. You'll need to wait a while before the Dragon balls can be used again anyways, we've used up all of our wishes for now." Celera said, gasping quietly as she was quickly engulfed in a hug from a near hysterical Gohan.

"Took the words out of my mouth." King Kai said ending his communication.

"Auntie you're alright!" Gohan murmured nuzzling his head on her bosom as she returned the hug with a smile. "I thought you were..." He sniffed unable to say it.

"Your aunt's made of tough stuff." Celera grinned slightly squeezing him harder. "And all of those blasts were non lethal, arrogant idiots."

"I hope uncle Raditz doesn't die..." Gohan mumbled. "I want to see him soon..."

"Don't worry Gohan." Dende assured him. "Thanks to you and your friends, our entire race escaped Frieza's and Cooler's attack alive. We're in your debt, you can use our Dragon balls to wish your friends back, they recharge quicker than Earth's since one Namekian year is shorter."

"Okay! I'm sure you guys could stay at Capsule Corp until you find somewhere to live permanently." Gohan always the quick thinker, was spot on.

* * *

><p>Goku was growing more anxious, His sense of victory and fulfillment at winning the hard battle, and realizing he could go back home were fading away quickly as he continued his search for a working spaceship. And to make matters worse the entire planet was shaking and crumbling at the seams. Most of the ships were all either too damaged to function or being swallowed up by the cracks spreading across the surface as it tore itself apart. His eyes zoned in on an attack pod rolling across the ground and literally darting into a crack, Goku flew down towards it, prying the door open with one hand and hopping inside. It was a custom model, he wasn't used by how, and the control were alien to him. "Come on you piece of junk..." He grunted slamming his fingers down on the keys. Shock waves quaked shaking the planet apart, and lava began to gush towards the surface, pouring out the crevices and heading right for his ship. "Come on! I don't have any time!" He snapped,<p>

* * *

><p>Raditz was growing more frantic and anxious. His sense of fulfillment and satisfaction at winning the battle, and realizing he had a home to go back to were starting to fade away quickly as he continued his fruitless search for a working spaceship. Most of the ships were all either too damaged from their blasts or being swallowed by the cracks rippling across the surface of Namek as it tore itself apart. He spotted an attack pod rolling along the ground and being batted by the elements, Raditz flew towards it as fast as he could, stopping its descent with one hand and jumping inside. It was a custom model used the Ginyu, and he wasn't familiar with the controls. "Come on damn it!" A shock wave rocked the planet vibrating the entire pod, lava flooded to the surface, pouring at the cracks all over. "Damn it! Let's go I don't have time!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh no..." King Kai audibly gulped, his antenna quivering.<p>

"What is it?" Tien paused his training and ran towards his teacher. "Did something happen on Namek?"

"Afraid so." King kai shivered. "Planet Namek has been destroyed by Cooler. The explosion was delayed by a few minutes, but it's finally happened."

"But... Did everyone make it out alright?" Tien asked concerned.

King Kai sighed, unsure of how to answer. "Most of them, yes. The two sets of Dragon balls were used to resurrect the dead, according to my plan. Excluding you, and move everyone back to Earth."

"Huh?" Tein frowned slightly, tilting his head. "You could have filled me in while all of this was going on! I would have liked to know about it! And what do you mean most of them? I don't like the sound of that."

"Raditz and Goku... Remained on Namek to finish their battles with Cooler and Frieza. They won, but weren't able to escape in time... I don't think so at least."

"Wait... You don't think so?" Tien raised an eyebrow walking closer. "But, you can see anywhere in the universe with those antenna how don't you know?"

"All of the heat and energy put out by the explosion are interfering with my viewing of the surrounding area. And, even if by some chance, they managed to take off with minutes to spare..." King kai inhaled slowly, shrugging. "They're both far too wounded to survive the trip back to Earth. It's not looking well." He shook his head clearing up all this gloom and pessimistic talk and brightened up. "But they'll be wished back along with you. And such a great blow has been struck against the forces of evil this day. Frieza, Cooler, and their most powerful soldiers have all been defeated in one battle!

* * *

><p>"And here is the main lab. Mostly my dad's, I have my own in the west wing..." Bulma was saying, leading Vegeta still dressed in his armor by one arm on a tour of the Capsule Corporation compound despite his misgivings. A week had passed by in a flash, and everyone settled down. Chi Chi needed a while to accustom herself to that fact that her husband was the most powerful being in the universe as well as his brother, and that her son had done a good majority of his homework while in space-the last on a particular point.<p>

* * *

><p>The time passed quickly. They all met often, giving updates on how many Dragon balls had been found around the world, planning out wishes, or just having picnics and barbeques enjoying a well earned time of peace after the war on Earth and Namek. These slow and tranquil days were shared with the hundred or so Namekians, the planet's population small after a disaster a few years prior. Guru, their Grand Elder had passed on of natural causes soon after arriving to Earth, leaving Moori the second eldest of his people as the new guardian.<p>

One unexpected figure appeared at one of these gatherings. "Is this one of those dreams, or is Piccolo really standing on top of your house Bulma?" Yamcha asked, pointing at the green skinned man.

"No... That's him alright." Bulma blinked a few times. "I almost forgot about him, I hope he isn't here to cause trouble."

"Don't worry." Krillin spoke up. "I could take him now. He's got a lot stronger since I last seen him, but I think Vegeta could beat him too."

"Really?" Bula looked at the flame haired, dark eyed, arrogant alien visitor, who was leaning with his back on a tree a couple of feet away.

"Pretty much." Celera chimed in. "No contest."

"Well, she is right about that..." Vegeta said with a full smirk. "But I will point out, whoever that Namekian is, he is about equal in power to that other one." He was using his newly gained ki sensing ability with laser precision, he could tell you where everyone ranked in comparison with each other. "But they could take me on at the same time, they'd be no match for me." He chuckled arrogantly.

"Hey Piccolo, you're looking well!" Celera called up to him. "That's some intense training, you've improved, I can feel it."

Piccolo leapt down off the building, landing a few feet away. "I was in Hell, Celera. Every day is a battle, it makes you tougher, as long as you avoid the heavy hitters."

"You're not here for revenge, while I don't mind fighting you. I was hoping to have a quiet picnic today."

Piccolo scowled at her, grunting. "Just checking in on everyone. I don't want to get behind on What's going on. And Kami's been _even more_ unhelpful than usual. I wasn't planning to spoil this little gathering. What's happening?"

"Hmmm." Celera scratched the back of her head. "Since you died we've went to Namek, your home planet actually, fought some aliens, ran into two powerful alien rulers named frieza and cooler. We met Vegeta again, but Goku arrived and beat him. Frieza and Cooler shot a few energy beams through me, and that made Raditz and Goku turn into a Super Saiyan. They killed cooler and frieza, but Namek was destroyed and they were caught in the blast. So we're going to use the Namekian Dragon balls to wish back Goku, Raditz, and Tein back to life. That's about it in a nutshell." She deliberately left out the part of her own transformation, more like power up if she had to be more accurate.

Piccolo nodded his head slowly, taking in the information as he kept his eyes locked with her own. "I knew most of it, but not all of it. Super Saiyan... Wonder what that could be? And why didn't you become one?"

"Beats me." Celera shrugged.

"A golden warrior... The strongest in the universe." Nail answered, standing a few feet away and was tense.

"What's your problem!?" Piccolo demanded. "I'll take care of it!"

"You're evil... An evil Namekian, such a thing shouldn't exist." Nail took a breath, trying to calm himself, but being in front of was an affront to his ideals and enough to make him shiver.

"You got a problem with that?" Piccolo cracked his knuckles, moving to his neck. "If you don't like me for what I am, I'm more than happy to let you work off that aggression." They both tensed, locking eyes, their ki rising.

"Some things never change." Celera muttered about to step in.

"Guys! Hold on!" Bulma glanced at the scouter resting on the grass next to her. Scouters became the standard for all Capsule Corp security employees since her return to Earth. She noticed it's urgent beep that sounded more like a wail as they powered up. "Keep your power down! You might scare Yamcha!"

"Hey...!" Yamcha scowled at her, and she couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah I'd say he resembles that remark." Celera said, doing nothing to hide her smile.

"Yes don't want to make the weakling curl up like a coward and cry!" Vegeta added in, bellowing with laughter.

"That is not funny! You guys! Come on!" Yamcha stomped off with a scowl going to sulk. Chiatzuo, sitting next to Gohan laughed, the shared merriment of the moment diffusing the situation. However, Piccolo glared hellfire at Nail as he left, flying to be alone, which is what he did best.

* * *

><p>Sooner than some thought, the day came to summon Porunga. One Namekian year passed, and the Dragon balls were active again. Everything went as planned, but Porunga while having many advantages over Shenron, Porunga could only revive one life per wish, so they used the first two on Tien and Jeice, the former finally getting his wish he desired. Tein appeared in a glow at Porunga's base, smiling as if it was just another day. "Hey, guys!" Chiatzuo shot towards Tien, throwing himself into his arms.<p>

"It's okay, I'm here now. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, I hope you understand."

"No biggie, Tien." Celera patted her old rival on the shoulder. _So... This is Porunga, incredible..._

"**MY PATIENCE IS NOT INFINITE!" **Porunga rumbled in his mighty voice. "**SPEAK YOUR FINAL WISH!"**

"Porunga!" Moori called in the Namekian dialect. "Please restore the life of the Saiyans Goku and Raditz!"

There was a pregnant pause. _"_**THIS WISH CAN'T BE GRANTED. THE ONES CALLED RADITZ AND GOKU LIVE!"**

"I knew it!" Celera grinned. "I can't say I'm surprised, my brothers. They're alive! Can Porunga bring them here?"

Moori nodded, translating the request in Namekian dialect, and the Porunga spoke in his mighty tone again. _"_**THIS WISH CAN NOT BE GRANTED THE ONES CALLED GOKU AND RADITZ DO NOT WISH TO RETURN AT THIS TIME."**

"Huh?" Was the chorus of responses to this. "Probably out training, better start myself can't let you two surpass me again." Celera said, not expecting any responses and didn't get any.

"Damn Kakarot and that failure Raditz, they're probably training at this very moment." Vegeta grumbled

"You can have the last wish." Celera nodded at Moori. "You can find your people a new home!"

"Except for me, that is." A voice cut through the crowd, and Nail walked forward through the path given to him.

"Nail?" Moori asked slightly bemused as he raised an eyebrow. "We will miss you dearly, why do you wish to stay here?"

"This planet and it's people... Intrigue me." Nail gestured to the humans standing alongside the Namekians. "I have fought alongside its warriors, and it would be an honor to train among them and refine my skills... And the evil Namekian Piccolo, I wish to learn more about him. I want to believe there is still hope for him."

"I don't mind having another sparring partner." Celera said a bit absently.

"Very well, I understand." Moori bowed his head slightly. "I respect your decision. We have many experienced telepaths, you can contact us if you wish to come home."

"Thank you, and I am sure at some point I will, but for now I wish to stay here." Nail waved to his people, a small smile edging on his lips. "Dende, look after them for me okay?"

"You can count on me!" Dende waved back.

"It's time." Moori looked up at the massive dragon. "Porunga, please find us an uninhabited planet, as similar to the original planet Namek as possible, and transport all of the Namekians on this planet there except for Kami, Piccolo, and Nail!"

**"THIS IS WITHIN MY POWER! IT SHALL BE DONE!" **Porunga rumbled, his eyes glowing a bright red for a few long moments. **"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FARWELL!" **Porunga's massive body vanished in a burst of bright light, and the Dragon Balls rose into the sky rotating slowly. The assembled Namekians began to fade, bidding their final farewells. Gohan wiped a tear away from his eyes as Dende vanished with the others, Celera rested a hand on his shoulder. The remaining people: Celera, Gohan, Chi Chi, Jeice, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiatzuo, Launch, Bulma, Dr. And Mrs. Briefs, and Nail stood for an awkward moment, before the familiar roar of an engine registered a departure.

"Is that Vegeta?" Krillin asked, shocked. "Is he taking the ship!"

Bulma scowled. "He is! That stupid, thickheaded jerk!" She ran towards the ship shouting a dictionary of profanities.

"Well, I can go for a snack." Celera said grinning slightly.

* * *

><p>Power levels! Okay! As you remember <em>I DO NOT follow the canon power levels. <em>This is my story so my power levels! Don't like it there's the door! Step through it and I'll slam it shut for you!

And, finally, the Namek Arc has come to an explosive close!

Super Saiyan Goku: 250 million

Super Saiyan Raditz: 250 million

Pseudo Super Saiyan Celera: 245 million

Celera (restored/healed): 245 million

Vegeta (after being wished back) 95 million

Tien (after being wished back): 100 thousand

Yamcha (after being wished back): 50 thousand

Jeice (after wish) 57,000

Nail: 42,000

Piccolo 42,000

Krillin: 80 thousand

Cooer fifth form: 200 million

Frieza one hundred percent max (enraged): 195 million

Frieza final blast (enraged): 210 million

Goku (angry) Kamehameha: 240 million

Raditz Tuesday Fire strike: 235 million

Cooler Death Ball (Super Nova): 180 million

Cooler (weakened fourth form): 80 million

Frieza (weakened fourth form): 70 million


	26. Super duper Saiyan OCKurizafighting CH

It always takes me so long to update this story in specific not sure why. Maybe I just lack motivation for it unlike the others. Eh well either way here's an update.

* * *

><p>Time passed again. They still met often, giving updates on their training and how it was going, sometimes talking about it in detail, or just having picnics and enjoying the well earned peace after the war on Namek and Earth. These days were shared with the dozen or so people and the Z warriors-Vegeta was still in space, and Piccolo did what he always did and that is stay alone. Gohan, was studying rigorously under Chi Chi's watchful eye, but Celera would take him out to spar every few weeks not letting his skills lag at all. Needless to say the young hybrid enjoyed the change of pace.<p>

Celera sat at the kitchen table reading a book next to Gohan who was hard at work on another assignment. "Hey, auntie... How do you do this one again? Gohan asked, pointing to the problem in his book.

"Hm... Stoichiometry..." Celera blinked a couple times. "Don't you think that's a bit far Gohan? Maybe you should start with chemistry."

"No worries there." Chi Chi said, taking a seat next to her sister in law and son, looking over them with a small smile. "Gohan can do it. He missed some of his homework while he was in space, but that's all caught up now. He learned the basics and chemistry quite a while ago."

Oh.. Umm..." Celera idly eyed the black haired, very temperamental woman in front of her. Then, she turned her eyes on a stack of old books on the counter nearby, reading basic math, English, geometry, and several other subjects.

"Well, I'm learning this still..." Gohan said with a small blush, that said he wasn't understanding it at all. "I finished the other books, but this was one is really hard..." He recently learned geometry, something he quickly learned and finished the book in record time to boot, and there was his vast array of English books he was still catching up on, but that was an easy task.

"You're really hitting the books." Celera said, affectionately rubbing his hair. "Such a scholar."

Gohan blushed slightly, hiding his face in his book. "Yeah, I'm almost caught up aunt. But, I don't get this one, it says you have to multiply to the twenty third power, and I do but the answers don't match."

"Oh... This is why. Gohan, you forgot to cross out most of these. You already have these-but you need this one here.

Gohan nodded slightly. "Oh I think I get it. Since these were already the given variables, they're already determined, but this one over here is what I put with this one to get the answer. Right?"

"Correct." Celera nodded, watching with a soft smile as he got back to work. Now that her son was occupied, Chi Chi turned her focus on Celera.

"Tell me." She inquired.

"Uhh..."

"Please tell me you're going to settle down and not going running off in space looking for more fights." Chi Chi said with a tired expression. "You've found someone right?"

"Well..." Celera scratched her head, seeing the visage of a certain monk. "There's Krillin... You should have seen him on Namek-which is Piccolo's home planet. Anyway, you should have seen him while we were fighting all of those aliens, he was so brave and amazing! He got Frieza good with this one punch. And, even when everyone else was down he still got up and fought, even though he didn't stand a chance, he even taught me a technique called the Kaioken!" She left out the fact Gohan was also taught such a harmful yet effective technique. "And, he even saved my life..."

Chi Chi nodded slowly, keeping her features schooled. "I knew what happened on Namek, but not this... So do you... Like him?"

"I-I don't know..." Celera seemed unusually tense, and there was a stain of scarlet on her cheeks. she turned her eyes back into her book. "He did save my life..."

"So you do like him?" Chi Chi prodded. _Of course, he taught her a new technique. Who would have thought..._

"I don't know... I've never felt this way before..." Celera breathed deeply, trying to calm herself while she shut her book. But this conversation was making her squirm, it was uncharted territory.

"That's so romantic." Chi Chi swooned, her eyes misting over. "I never thought I'd live to see the day, I'm so happy for you..." They both turned hearing the door to Chi Chi's tranquil home open.

"Hey! Anyone home!?" Krillin stepped into the hall, eyeing the two woman and boy seated before him. Since their return to Earth-he made sure to stop over regularly to catch up-and get a good spar with Celera from time to time. "Just thought I'd drop by, how are you holding up?"

"Krillin, Hey!" Celera said, smiling shyly, not noticing that her tail unwound itself from her waist and began to curl.

"A lot better, Gohan is almost caught up." Chi Chi said, trying to keep her smile down seeing Celera's face turning redder by the second and her tail still lashing behind her.

"Maybe I could help the kid out!" Krillin walked, standing behind Gohan, who didn't turn back to look not wanting to get another scolding from his mom. Krillin was about to speak, but Chi Chi sent him a nasty glare as he shut his mouth. Gohan didn't need his help-which to be fair was justified since he was constantly rough housing with Goku and the others.

"Absolutely not." Was Chi Chi's not so unexpected answer.

* * *

><p>A devious smile made its way onto his lips. The ship would entering planet Pehn's atmosphere very soon. Taking out the majority of the population wouldn't be hard at all, but some of the warriors could, maybe cause a problem, he'd just have to take care of them himself. His two henchmen would then dispose of the rest of the populace, while he took care of the real problems. It was all just a matter of planning and timing. And, being the son of the of the most feared ruler in most of the known universe helped out a lot. Especially now that his father wasn't around to hold him back.<p>

* * *

><p>"Celera!" King Kai's voice snapped Celera from a trance. She was finishing her book on the couch in the living room, but began to stare out the window. Krillin, seeing her sitting there, walked over sat next to her. "Celera, it's still early, want to go out and spar..."<p>

"That sounds great Krillin, give me a second, King Kai just contacted me..." She shut her book, waiting for the Kai to respond.

"King Kai?" Krillin echoed. "Wonder what he wants. Hope it's not another planet invasion..."

"Oh, so _you are _listening. That's new." King Kai grumbled. "Of course you weren't when I was telling you _not _to use the Kaioken."

"You can't hold that over my head. Anyways, what do you want?" Celera groaned. "Krillin has a very good point. It's early and going out for a nice spar sounds really good about now..."

The deity gave a snort. "You can continue your sparring match and romance of the century some other time. Like when planet Pehn isn't under attack!?"

_What romance? _Celera thought with a sour expression. "Okay." She started listening more. "Who's attacking them? Can't they fight for themselves? I was on vacation."

"I'm not sure... Look, can't you just Instant Transmission or Instant Movement yourself over there and help them out?"

"Why should I? And, more to the point. Kami only taught and explained the basics of both of those techniques, I haven't had the time to even practice them given with the last invasion of Earth and Namek. It's not my problem." Celera just about already made up her mind, she wasn't going to use a technique that wasn't honed, and she really wanted to accept Krillin's proposal. However, King Kai wasn't so easily defeated.

"I'm going to keep bugging you until you do. I don't have a lot to do around here, so I'll just be here talking in your head. Annoying all day..." This wasn't completely true, he had found many activities and past times from only his planet; like racing video games.

"Fine! You overgrown cat fish! But, If I am not back by this afternoon, having vanquished some idiot conqueror's life. I will kick your ass from your tiny planet to Earth and back again. And, you better have life insurance, I've yet to even get the hang of this..."

"Hold on, there's another planet invasion!?" Krillin asked, shocked. "You can't go alone! I'll come with you!"

"Sadly..." Celera sighed. "It shouldn't take me longer than ten minutes." She blinked a couple times, noting his slightly gloomy expression. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ She thought as she pulled the tall, former monk into a tight hug. "Will you wait for me?" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Uhhh..." Krillin turned a shade of red from the encounter. _Did Celera just kiss me or am I in a dream right now?_ He blinked at her a couple times, slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll wait." Something told him to simply agree with her, and it was kind of hard to say no. Considering the circumstance and akk.

"Thanks! I'll be back then we can spar..." She raised two fingers to her head, recalling Kami's explanation. _I'll need King Kai's help locating this planet. He can make himself useful... _Krillin still in a semi stupor, wasn't expecting her sudden departure and collapsed forward onto the couch.

A few minutes later, after a very brief stop to King Kai's planet, Celera appeared on planet Pehn, standing on a cliff in an arid desert-much like the rest of the planet. Thankfully she survived the trip. The first thing she took notice of was that all the natives' power levels she could feel were grouping together and fading on the other side of the planet. _They've been taken prisoner or are fighting, likely the second... I can sense the attackers.. This energy feels eerily similar, better kick it into high gear..._ She sprung up, soaring through the skies of planet Pehn. Why anyone would choose to attack this planet was beyond her-it was completely covered in a desert and scorching heat. In her mind it was boring, much like Namek the scenery never changed.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on Pehn<p>

Akane jumped out of her beds with a start. "No, not now!" They threw her clothes on, racing into the hallway where she was meant by a bewildered tan skinned, long, black-scruffy haired girl with a brown tail coiled around her waist.

"Akane, what's wrong?" The girl asked yawning.

"It's nothing Amber. I'm just feeling a bit ill, come on we have to go." She ran for the door tugging the girl known as Amber along.

"But Akane..." Amber started, worry shining in her eyes. "You look-"

"I'm fine." Akane forced a smile, not having the heart to tell he the full situation. "Come on, come on we don't have another second to waste!" _Why today of all days did that tyrant decide to attack!? We've done nothing to warrant this!_

* * *

><p>Some other spot on Pehn<p>

Dord, Kuriza's second hand man stood on a mountain top, near the mysterious approaching power. He noticed Yon was already there, grunting at his superior and former friend.

"We're all here." Yon nodded behind him. Zord was standing on his own peak a few feet away from them, and Kuriza wasn't there at all having sent them out to take care the weaklings while he focused on the 'big fishes'.

"All right. Here come the poor sap now-let's finish this up and head back. It doesn't feel very strong-but it feels just like a Saiyan's." Dord looked through the orange-brown skies intently as a long haired humanoid slowly became visible, descending with surprising speed just a few miles away. Without any warning Zord fired an energy blast that hit its mark, producing a small cloud of smoke.

"Ever hear of the element of surprise?" Yon questioned angrily, shaking his head in sheer agitation with Zord's arrogance and bad attitude. "I have no idea why Lord Kuriza even bothers putting up with you!" A tall figure slowly became visible in the clearing smoke. The power they sensed. Zord's blast didn't seem to harm this one, though he or she had to be the only survivor.

The person hovered, coming to a halt on the ground a few hundred yards away from Dord and Yon who stood at the front. "You..." Yon stared at the tall woman in shock and anger. "You're a Saiyan... One of those monkeys..."

"You know..." The person scowled, the staggering heat almost distorting her image. She was a bit taller than other Saiyans they've encountered in the past, but her wild and long man was a dead giveaway. "I'd tell you my name... But knowing my name is useless to all three of you since you're all about to die."

"A cheeky bitch isn't she?" Yon muttered to Dord.

"All right cut the chatter." Celera said, cracking her knuckles eyeing up the three henchmen. "You're evil and like to kill yada, yada, and so forth. You killed all of these people, revenge is in order." Dord rocketed towards Celera at full speed, and was sent flying back just as fast by a quick side kick that collided with his chin breaking his neck.

"I know he was dumber than a bag of rocks, but teamwork was never a strong concept for him." Zord muttered, groaning softly. Celera scowled.

"Well?"

"Dropped your guard!" Yon appeared behind Celera, hammering down with a double axe handle. However his fists passed harmlessly through an after image, Celera appeared behind him punching him in the back and sending him skyward and then smashed him down to the ground with an elbow that buckled his facial bones. Yon laid unmoving in the crater.

"Two down and just two more to go." Celera shook her head. "What's keeping you?"

"You may have gotten lucky taking down Dord and Yon but I'm not nearly as weak as they are." Zord called to the Saiyaness. "Don't try your luck with me girly."

"I've been holding back myself." Celera shrugged.

"What!? Why you...!" Zord's eyes widened comically. "You're just toying with us... Fighting me for your own amusement!?"

"No." Celera shrugged again. "I'd be wasting my full power on you, it'd be over in less than a second. And... This is not funny, not one bit."

"You're bluffing!" Zord narrowed his eyes, flying towards her at full speed aiming punches towards her face. Celera swayed her head at the last possible second, his punches just missing.

"Play time is over." Celera said with a low tone. "I'm going to finish you, then take care of your leader." She nodded in the distance where she felt ki very familiar to Frieza and his family's, she focused back on Zord, who retracted his arm throwing another punch, which she dodged. Celera retaliated, sweeping her leg forward and kicking him into the cliff top he stood on before, and fired a quick blast ending his life.

"Now for the big fish..."

* * *

><p>Yet again, some other location<p>

Kuriza spotted a flash of color as he flew over the arid desert, and landed with little hast, whirling around with a small smirk. "Come out!" He called. _I saw something... _Another flash caught his attention, and he jumped forward landing where he thought he caught the flash. _Damn it, and there has to be a shortage of scouters... They're probably so weak anyways... _"Found you!" He shouted launching a beam of energy to the side.

"You monster!" Kuriza turned in the direction of the womanly voice, and couldn't believe what he saw. A light skinned humanoid woman, her long green hair flowing to her knees majestically, stood just a few feet away, a smaller body behind her. "Why are you attacking us... After all we've done!? We've done nothing to warrant this now or in the past!" She glared daggers at him. "You're as ruthless as your sick and twisted father!"

"Hah." Kuriza smirked, pointing a finger at the woman. "You dare insult my family. I'll kill you now!"

"Leave her alone!" Amber shouted, moving to step in front of the older woman, but Akane pushed her back standing protectively in front of her. "Don't look Amber..."

"You'll die too brat!" Kuriza fired the beam of energy, it caught Akane in the sternum flying straight through her and sending her to the floor. "It didn't pay to insult me now did it?" He stepped forward aiming his finger at the young girl, a smirk gracing his face a pink glow surrounding the tip. "After this one everyone will be dead, I'll blow up the planet afterwards..." He took another step, but caught a flash of red at the last moment, he lost his footing flying back away from his victims, he planted his hands on the ground springing back and landing.

"Who dares to attack me!?" Kuriza snarled.

"Who else?" Celera questioned, hovering a few feet in front of him, her feet meeting the hot sand. "Somebody needs to clean you would be conquerors unfortunately I have to when I was on a vacation."

Celera and Kuriza stood in the desert facing each other."With that hair you definitely look like a Saiyan... Perhaps it was you who killed my father."

"Oh, so you're Frieza's brat." Celera observed, her teeth clenching. "I wish I could have blasted that sickening smirk off of his face, but my brother was the one to finish him." She took in his features now for the first time, he was a bit shorter than Frieza and Cooler and he had a chest nut coloring where Frieza was purple.

"I knew it!" I knew it had to be you or someone related to you!" Kuriza took a loose stance preparing for the coming battle, but Celera moved swiftly, elbowing Kuriza directly across the jaw. The force of the strike knocked Kuriza backwards across the ground, but he flared his aura righting himself and spat at her. "Weak! I hope that isn't all you've got, because if it is this battle will be over before it even begins."

"You're..." Celera put the pieces together. "Just a kid... Aren't you.?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!?" Kuriza shrieked angrily. "Don't underestimate me just because of my age! I've wiped out this planet's best warriors and nearly the entire population! I am the strongest in the universe!"

_Stupid brat you're far from it... I guess King Kai had a point, good thing I listened. _"Obviously, I can't sense any life signals here except for those two back there and one is fading... You killed everyone."

"Your point?" Kuriza smirked. "When I'm done taking care of you I'm going to destroy this planet!"

"Like father like son I suppose." Celera took a loose stance. "I'll reunite you with your twisted father."

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Kuriza roared in fury. "I'm not going to toy with you, prepare to face the strongest warrior in the universe, I Kuriza!" Kuriza's armor exploded off of his form. A flare of red light enveloped his body, and when it finally cleared he resembled Frieza's final form. Only he was still shorter and with red to his mostly white body.

_He seems to have a grasp for this form, unlike Frieza who took much longer. _Celera observed. "Kuriza is it? That is not the greatest power in the universe nor are you strongest in the universe."

"What!?" Kuriza's eyes twitched.

"Frieza and Cooler were both much stronger than you... When my brothers transformed into the Super Saiyan they were on their level too."

SHUT UP!" Kuriza shot forward kicking Celera across the ground, Celera skidding for almost a mile before halting herself in the hot sand. She righted herself, casting out her senses around her, but Kuriza planted both feet on her back, but Celera rolled, and sprung forward smashing her fist across his chin sending him back. _He's refusing to listen even while I'm holding back... He's just as bad his family, he was brought up to be this way that's why he's doing this... _Celera crouched into a stance, feeling her body loosen slightly. Kuriza phased into sight in front of her, inches away, firing a kick towards her face, but she blocked sliding back a couple feet. "How dare you mock me! Defy my family!"

"What do you know about family!?" Celera snapped, her voice rising. "Your father killed my father, my mother, and kept my brother under his thumb for the better part of his entire life just because he was afraid the Saiyans would rebel he wiped them all out! Nearly killed me and my nephew! Your uncle Cooler would have killed your father when he got the chance. But, when I was near death my brothers transformed! That's how Cooler and Frieza died-both were killed by a Saiyan! Both knew what family really meant!"

"You..." Kuriza looked infuriated. "What's with you!?"

_It's unfortunate kid... _Celera thought. _You were raised by those bastards! You deserve so much better than them in a family, but you won't listen to me... You've fallen to their madness, killing all of these natives for your own joy... _Her mind was free from all thoughts of her usual excitement and giddiness at fighting a powerful opponent. She only had anger and disgust for this fool, who was growing to be just like his father, cold and callous. _He'll pay! My mother... My father died because of his father, these people all died by his hand or orders... _All she could think of was revenge for what happened to her home world. _It's too late for this one, he can't be saved... He'll go to more planets and do this again and again, it ends now! _She was growing angry, furious. Furious beyond belief.

A wave of heat rushed through her. Deep inside. She felt her power rushing to the surface, clenching her fist with a loud crack. It was primal, she felt primal. Filled with anger beyond the capability of words to describe. This cycle, so much death for one's own amusement. She seen it too many times, it was too much. "I'm done holding back!" A flare of deep purple light erupted around her. Her hari, flying up from the sheer force of the energy, waving wildly. Her eyes didn't shift colors, nor did her hair. She set her jaw, glaring at Kuriza.

Celera stared down Kuriza. "Are you ready to die?"

So you flare up your aura and make your hair fly all over the place?" Kuriza demanded still ignorant of the situation. "I've had enough of you monkey bitch!" He lunged for Celera, landing several blows to her face, but she didn't flinch or blink as they connected. Kuriza jumped back, waving his hand violently and hissing it was like punching a steel wall. Well, like a lower being, if Kuriza punched a steel wall it'd shatter under from the force. In any case he could tell something was different about his opponent. He dashed, growling in frustration as he fired dozens of energy beams from his forefingers. Celera gazed at them, and they skewed passed her, flying up into the upper atmosphere.

"Are you finished?" Celera vanished completely, and suddenly stood in front of Kuriza, one hand gripping onto his small neck. Kuriza gasped and choked, clawing at Celera's hand unable to shift it. "You've done something horrible, now you will see how all of these people felt."

"Please..." Kuriza's eyes bulged from his skull. He thrashed under Celera's death grip which only got tighter. "I... Don't want to... Die..."

"You..." Celera could feel it pounding in her head. It was primal, like a wild animal clawing at her brain. It wanted her to kill. She wanted to kill. It just knew battle and lived for battle. There was an enemy. Injustice. She had to fight it. _He's killed so many already... More will perish... _Kuriza's kin wiped out the Saiyans, destroyed her home world. There had to be revenge! _Even if he is a brat... He's killed too many, he's just like them... _The Saiyan in her howled it roared for blood. The human resisted but was waning overcome by the roars. _DIE!_

* * *

><p>"Amber..." Akane rasped. "Live... Live on... Live for me, life your life..."<p>

"Akane..." Amber nudged her softly trying anything to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood flowing, escaping her body. "Don't die!"

"It's okay..." Akane smiled, brushing a hand across her cheek one last time as she felt her throat closing her lungs ceasing up. "It's okay my girl... Live on, please..."

"How can any of this be okay!?" Amber questioned, her voice cracking as she gripped the bloody clothing. "Everyone is dead... Mio, Disuke, Sakura..." She clenched her eyes shut, forcing her tears back threatening to fall. "How is this okay?!"

There was one last thing she could do. Kuriza and the mystery woman were much stronger than she was. "The last I can do is give you and everyone else a proper burial..." She whipped tears away from her cheeks. "I wish I had flowers..."

* * *

><p>Kuriza choked, gasping for air as he felt the grip around his neck tighten. He clawed at her hand, mouth gaping open. "Ackk..." He choked his words cut short. <em>I'm going to die... <em>Was the first thought to enter his mind. When his hand went limp, he managed to look up at Celera, whose entire body was shrouded in a deep purple aura pulsing with power.

"You still believe you're the strongest in the universe? Now, you see..." Celera said, her voice straining as the internal struggle continued. "You're so arrogant and blind to think... You're at the top..."

"Who..." He choked out. "Are you..."

"I am the last female Saiyan, Kuriza. I tried to warn you, tried to reason with you, but you didn't listen. Now just like Cooler and Frieza you will die."

"No..." Kuriza shrieked, a horrendous crunch echoed through the area. Celera released his now crushed neck from her grip letting his body fall to the ground where it laid unmoving. The Saiyan inside beat the human. The beast's howls continued to ravage in her mind. Compassion lost.

"There's one last life force on this entire planet..." Celera said, breathing out as her aura subsided and her hair fell down the entire length of her back and to her feet no longer waving. "Energy feels familiar... A saiyan..." She hovered into the sky dashing in the direction of the life force.

* * *

><p>Celera arrived to the location, greeted with the most wrenching sight ever-an area of dirt mounds acting as graves, there had to be thousands if not millions and in the center stood the little girl her head bowed. A Saiyan, normally a violent, raging, bloodthirsty being, was kneeled on the ground, covering a body with dirt. Celera hovered to the ground, landing, and made her way passed the graves looking over each one. "I've given you revenge." She spoke, standing right behind the girl as she looked with saddened eyes at the dirt mound. "Holding a grudge against them won't bring your loved ones back." She softened her eyes. "Is that for your parents?"<p>

"My parents died of cerebral edema, I was sold to them as a slave. Even though they weren't my real parents I loved them as if they were. I wanted to help but I was too young..." Amber kept her tears back, she cried enough wile burying Akane. "But she said "please spare the child", I wanted them to have special graves. So I wanted good stones. Those are the only ones I could find. I don't even have flowers to put on them."

"It is unfortunate..." Celera said quietly, extending her arm forward and kept it extended until a brilliant blue flower formed she clasped it gently in her hand setting it over the stone. "The iris shines brightly in the sun, but it's real beauty is during the rain. So this is my tribute to them."

"Thank you." Amber said, looking up at the wild haired woman with blank eyes, curiosity shining in them.

"My name is Celera and I am a martial artist."

"Martial artist?"

Celera righted herself, looking directly at her. "My girl, you failed to protect something very delicate. You were entrusted with these lives. Your small hands will remember how heavy their bodies were, but you will carry the far heavier weight of their lives with you forever. You have already carried them. Now, you must acquire the strength support yourself, and protect others. Then, you will be able to live your life, and defend cherished lives."

"Defend cherished lives?" Amber asked.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Amber."

"Much too delicate a name for a warrior. From now on your name will be Shaello."

She looked back at Celera blinking a few times."Shaello..." Amber said staring back at her with big eyes.

Celera smiled slightly giving a small nod, her eyes softening as a soft breeze swept passed them. "I am going to teach you, girl. Teach you my forte!"

* * *

><p>For those who don't know what it is... I'm sure there's quite a few. Cerebral Edema is where the brain becomes swollen with more fluid than it should have and expands in a way... Very scary shit... Anyways that little fun fact aside! This chapter is done!<p>

Oh, and yes! You may ask is Amber/Shaello an OC. A Saiyan OC? YES! Yes she is, she is a Saiyan OC and if you don't like it or have misgivings well just stop reading and move around somewhere else. I don't want to hear it! You may ask why did I do it, the answer is simple. BECAUSE I CAN!


	27. Chapter 27

Big news! Back to regular old chapters! And... The android arc/saga whichever you wish to call it will have a lot of changes.. But I'm not telling you anything else! So onto the chapter...

* * *

><p>Time isn't complicated. Many consider it a linear illusion. Some don't even consider it or have a concept of it. For others a one way street; you life your live going further along the way in the grand scheme of things and the universe. But, then human beings invented time travel, and everything was made much more difficult. Difficult is putting it lightly.<p>

In the age of 764 there was a split-one time timeline a dark future awaited, but two warriors traveled to the past to rewrite this grim history. To try and prevent the nightmare from ever starting. This is where the complications began...

* * *

><p>On the same day as this split, just a few minutes before the warriors' arrival in the past, a dark disk-shaped spider like craft entered the solar system, silently moving through the void as its powerful engines powered down. Despite the grave warnings from what the projection called himself a ghost of the past, the latters didn't heed the warning.<p>

Two harsh voices from two of the occupants echoed through the main deck. "How much longer until we arrive father!?" A cybernetic tail coiled impatiently against the floor, leaving cracks in the metal.

"I have to agree with him, how much longer is it going to take!?" Another mechanical tail thrashed about impatiently on the floor, grinding it and leaving cracks in the metal. "I want to get my tail around his neck and snap it!"

"Calm down Cooler and Frieza." A much taller and massive figure, reclining in a throne and sipping from a large wineglass, replied to the speakers. "We will be entering Earth's orbit in just a few moments. Then we can find these Super Saiyans you both have spoke so much of."

"And, how long is that going to take!?" Frieza asked impatient.

"Are you certain they are on Earth?" Cooler asked ignoring his brother's whining, and his father's answer. _Stupid child... _

"If you continue this insolence, I will demonstrate why it is I, and _not _you two that really runs this galaxy!" The behemoth horned figure snapped, anger clear in his tone. "To answer your questions, yes I am more than one hundred percent sure. To end your incessant blubbering I've been monitoring the entire empire for some time, and several beings matched your descriptions are located on this planet. They will be there, the sooner we get this whole ordeal over with the better. It's a giant waste of time if you ask me..."

"But, father they killed the Ginyu Force and mortally wounded me! I will make them suffer!"

"And, They killed my Elite Squadron, and mortally wounded me!"

"So? And your points are-there is no point it's all irrelevant." Cold sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>Celera sighed softly. It was just her luck. She <em>had <em>to sense an enormous evil power heading for Earth. Right in the middle of breakfast and before her usual sparring session and warm up! Celera groaned, chugging down the rest of her orange juice and wiped her mouth standing to her feet. "Great, what's with this family, don't they learn the first time..." She looked to her sister. "Sorry Chi, I've gotta run. Shaello come with me!"

"Hold on! Why do you have to go now of all times?" Chi Chi eyed her carefully.

"A evil and very strong presence just appeared on the planet. I don't like it one bit, I'm going to check it out." She and Shaello disappeared out of the doorway, taking flight.

"Hold on! I'm going too!" Gohan bolted to his room, throwing off his casual clothes and pulling on his orange gi. Chi Chi was hot on his heels, storming after him as he advanced up the stairs. "You're staying here young man! You get back here right..." She ran into the bedroom, spotting an open window, and a quickly fading orange figure orange figure soaring in the sky. "Here... Gohan why do you have to be so brave? You're still just a child..."

* * *

><p>Celera, Gohan, and Shaello landed in the middle of the wasteland, overlooking the spider-like ship. Which came to a rest on the Earth. Moments later they were joined by Piccolo, Tien, Nail, Yamcha, and Krillin all flying in from different directions. Jeice had long since left Earth in a spaceship built by Bulma-Vegeta had yet to return from his abrupt trip into space.<p>

"You guys felt it too?" Celera asked, getting a chorus of confirmation. "Good to see you again Krillin! Looks like our spar has been delayed again."

"How could we not?" Krillin asked with wide eyes. "No biggie we can always spar after this..." _I hope look who we're talking about here... _

"I don't know if it's just me... But that energy feels eerily familiar..." Tien stared down at the ship, seated like a giant blemish on the landscape.

"Yeah..." Celera narrowed her eyes. "That's..."

"Say what?" Krillin glanced around at the concerned faces. "Wait... It can't be?!"

"Frieza is on that ship..." Gohan frowned.

Nail nodded, putting the pieces together. "Cooler is in that spaceship as well.

"Cooler and Frieza!? You're kidding me!" Yamcha, who died before Cooler arrived-exclaimed and buried his face in his hands. "We're dead! We're all dead! Thanks so much Raditz and Goku, nice job finishing them off!" Celera lightly smacked on Yamcha on the back in an attempt to shut him up, but ended up accidentally knocking the weaker fighter to the ground. Celera zoned in on the ship, attempting to raise their spirits. "Okay, stay calm and don't start whining. Whining will get us nowhere, there's going to be a fight that goes without say. There's more of us this time-and I'm a lot stronger. We have a chance!"

"I think you're avoiding the big factor..." Tien grimaced visibly. "There's a third power in that ship-even stronger than Cooler's and Frieza's. This isn't going to bode well no matter how you cut it."

* * *

><p>Cooler and Frieza walked out onto the surface of the Earth, stepping from the vessel's shadow. "I was expecting a dumb or an atrocity, but this planet isn't bad..." His glistening feet clacked on the rocky ground. Cooler had been heavily modified, robotic parts of only the best technology the empire had to offer were added to compensate for the injuries suffered on Namek. He was completely mechanical from his waist down and had smaller parts on his upper body. Frieza was entirely mechanical on one side of his body and had bionic parts on the crown of his skull.<p>

"I normally don't agree with you." Frieza gazed around. "But this place isn't half bad... Yes, a fortune would be paid for this."

"Then we should sell it, when we're done here?" King Cold, their father asked, with a bored tone. Cold was as mentioned before massive, having to duck under the ship's hatch. He bared a resemblance to Frieza's second form, with his sheer size, horns that curved upwards, but he was easily larger than any of his two son's forms, and purple hue was a much darker shade than Frieza's. He wore his own customized black armor, and a dark silk cape hung from his shoulders.

"No!" Cooler was firm with his choice. "He dies, and this planet is going to follow. I will leave no trace that the Saiyan rave ever existed! And clean up my foolish brother's mess." Soldiers filed out from the ship and began to examine the nearby area, and Frieza whirled on him with hell fire in his eyes. "You always have been a little brat."

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut unless you have something useful to say!" Frieza snapped.

"I should shut yours _permanently! _You spoiled brat!" Cooler hissed, tail lashing aggressively behind him.

"Do not start your petty arguing again!" Cold snapped, tossing his wineglass aside from some soldier to catch before it broke and the contents spilled. "Let's just find these "Super Saiyans" kill them and be done with it. Agree?"

"That's the only thing we can agree on." Cooler muttered to himself. "Hmm what's this?" He noticed a humanoid figure in the distance, no there was two to be exact, both slightly obscured by the heat haze, walking slowly towards them. _And just who are these two plebeians? _All eyes settled on the newcomers, suddenly, both figures flickered, and appeared much closer, continuing their slow approach.

"I don't know these two..." Frieza waved his hand dismissively. "Must be some locals. Pests... I'm so tired of these earthlings."

"Sir." A bird-like soldier said, tapping his scouter a few times. "One's only got a power level of ten, the other has a power level of five. Orders?"

"Kill them!" Frieza grunted. "Before I kill you!"

"Just kill these retched nuisances!" Cooler snapped impatiently. "We've wasted enough time as it is, and I won't be bothered by some weaklings ridiculous blubber." The soldier nodded hastily, raising his arm mounted blaster and fired off two shots in quick succession. It beamed through the air , but before it could make contact, the advancing figures vanished once again. The wind gusted, as an invisible force collided with the soldiers one by one, each trooper collapsed to the ground in pieces, or unconscious but not dead, only using the barest of force to take them out.

King Cold wrinkled his nose in disdain, eyes narrowing. "How rude, some of those soldiers were equal in power to the Ginyu Force. That was crude of you both." He was following something with his eyes with little difficulty, and Cooler and Frieza were doing the same, Cold let out a sigh of annoyance. "And, stop prancing around like that. Your speed may have been enough to evade our soldiers' senses, but I assure you we can you see perfectly clear. Dashing around back and forth is just inane."

A blue blur and a black blur condensed into human beings-or humanoids, standing silently several feet from the trio of Frost Demons. "Well done, so you can hide your power levels and are accomplished fighters. You also know how to dance around, Do you want a cookie?" Cooler spoke, shaking with agitation. "You're starting to piss me off with your whole superior act and giving us the silent treatment. And, let me tell you people who annoy me even the slightest don't last long in this world!" He extended one hand forward, "Frieza!" For once the younger brother nodded in agreement, both firing a thick purple and pink energy beam forward. _This ought to wipe out these distractions, then we can get down to business..._

"I must say for all that prancing and dashing around those two weren't much." Frieza laughed arrogantly, setting his hands on his hips. "Now with these pests out of the way let's get to it! I want to see the look of dread on that monkey's face when he comes back home only to see all of his friends, family, and the rest of these filthy apes all killed! "It's a shame, I wanted to play with them a bit more, but business beckons..."

"Would you shut up!" Cooler snapped. "I am tired of hearing you talk!"

"Make me shut up!" Frieza sneered.

There was a flare of golden light, an the strangers exploded with power, their bodies engulfed in a yellow fire before the beams immersed them entirely. The two brothers' attacks faded after a several long moments, revealing empty, barren cratered ground. Both targets stood a few feet to the side, having dodged at the last fraction of a second before the beams exploded. The overwhelming power and intense heat incinerated the unconscious and sliced soldiers. A series of explosions rocked the nearby ship as sensors and instruments for measuring power backfired and short circuited.

"Ah, so these are the "Super Saiyans" you spoke of, hmmm?" King Cold asked, raising an eyebrow as he settled his ruby eyes on them.

"No that isn't him..." Frieza shrank back in fear, while Cooler growled in fury. _There's two more..._

"The description seems accurate. Golden aura, high power, golden hair standing up..."

"Father! He crippled me an threw me into the unstable core of a planet! I'd remember him anywhere, this is _not Raditz!"_

"Nor is one of them Goku. I've never seen these two, I would never forget that ape that blasted me into the planet itself." Frieza glanced at Cooler with a devious smirk. "At least I wasn't crippled and thrown into the core of an exploding planet-one that I initiated no less." He smirked. "There has to be some irony to it, you being throw into a core I destabilized."

"You shut your mouth!" Cooler snapped advancing on Frieza. "My tail wasn't ripped off by a woman nor was I blasted into a planet!

"I said _no more _arguing." Cold sighed loudly. "We'll just kill them all, one by one just to make sure we don't overlook one or two." He chuckled. "I'm more than happy to stand back and let you two have your revenge but please make this quick, I have twenty planets destroy by tomorrow." And, then a roar of pure rage sounded from in front of them, and both Super Saiyans were upon them.

* * *

><p>"Check it out! I can't believe it!" Krillin shielded himself from the shockwaves. "Whoever those two are, they're putting out power live I've never felt before!"<p>

"And, they're both Super Saiyans...?" Tien blinked a couple times, pinching himself. _I am not dreaming... But how, I thought Goku, Celera, Raditz, and Vegeta were the only Saiyans alive..._

"Wondered how it looked." Celera frowned, tilting her head to the side. "They're Super Saiyans all right. One just ripped Cooler apart with their bare hands, without any effort!"

"I'm sure it helped Cooler didn't transform, but our boy must have been able to handle him anyway." Tien added looking on intently, there was another cry, and another flash of light.

"I could barely follow that one!" Gohan said, mouth gaping open in shock. "He just cut Frieza to pieces before reducing him to nothing!"

"Same here." Celera said softly, narrowing her eyes to see if she could follow them better, both with her five basic senses and ki sense. "Looks like the big horned guy that was behind Cooler just got blown away! I don't know who these two are, but they picked a good time to step in-we would have stood no chance ourselves specially if the big guy transformed. Time to figure out who he is... All of the Saiyans save for me, Goku, Raditz, and Vegeta are all dead... That doesn't feel like any of them or myself..."

"Pardon." Nail hadn't spoke for a while-as opposed to Piccolo and Shaello who haven't spoken at all. "I'm not an expert in Saiyan or human biology, but one of those 'he' is in fact a 'she'."

"I see, I was leaning in that direction." Celera turned her focus back on the strangers, with all the enemies disposed of were powering back down to normal, then turned back to Nail. "Explain."

"My hearing-Namekian hearing is extremely sensitive." Nail explained. "One was shouting incoherently I'll add, while she killed one of them, and one voice was definitely a female."

"Yeah, but come on-" Yamcha was about to explain why and how a girl couldn't be a powerful fighter, but stopped abruptly as he realized there wasn't any reason at all. And there were two girls that could rip him apart standing just inches away. "Okay..."

"Hey! Hello up there!" The mystery girl looked up and waved, calling out the assembled group. "Can we talk? I don't want to fight you or anything!"

"No worries!" The mystery boy called up to them. "We just want to talk.

* * *

><p>The assembled group flew down to the ground where the invading army was just moments ago. "You." Krillin said, smiling, holding out his hand. "That was pretty amazing, but am I curious, how is it that you're both Super Saiyans?"<p>

The girl and boy shook his hand respectively, both doing their best to smile, however it was clear neither of the two had any experience. The girl was in her late teens, taller than the average girl with dark blue hair that curled hanging down her shoulders, and had an air of constantly being on edge about her. She wore a worn blue jacket, which bore the Capsule Corp logo on her shoulder. Underneath it she wore a black vest and trousers, slightly worn, over her back in a holster was a red staff. The boy was in his late teens, quite tall with purple hair that hung just over his ears, he also had an air of constantly being on edge, but there was a firm confidence in his eyes and posture.

He wore a plain black tank taop, which showed off his muscular build. He wore gray trousers with boots, slightly worn, over his back was slung a sword. Those who developed whose senses were developed to watch the battle could see they both used their respective weapons to slice through or knockout the soldiers before ascending. "It's complicated... I'm not sure how much is safe to tell you, without... Anyways, it's difficult we both came here to deliver a warning, but I'd rather wait until you're all here."

"All here?" Celera looked thoughtful as she considered this, her brain putting pieces together, but one was missing. "What do you mean by that?" _More importantly how do these two know all of us, I've never seen them neither have the others..._

"In a few minutes Raditz and Goku are going to arrive on Earth, if I told you everything now, I'd just end up repeating myself. So follow me, me and my friend know where they'll arrive." The more than bemused group, figured out the asking how or why was going to get them nowhere, simply followed the strange girl and boy in the air.

They made a landing in a patch of rocky ground with small cliff sides that looked exactly like where they were before minus the atrocity of a spaceship. The girl stood still looking up in the sky, while the boy took a seat on a nearby rock. Ten-twenty minutes passed. Piccolo was meditating. Yamcha practicing his wolf fang fist on some rocks. Krillin was pacing. Celera stared up in the sky. Shaello was half asleep, trying to pay attention to Gohan who had been trying to get her to talk since she arrived-still was, and going on about some bird he seen earlier in the morning. "Be patient" was all the strangers would say.

* * *

><p>Another twenty minutes passed. A point of light appeared in the sky. It grew into two spherical shapes, that crashed into the ground at full speed. It always seemed dangerous, obnoxious, and impressive to onlookers, but it was most likely the way PTO space pods were made to land, hence the landing cushions on other worlds. Or the Saiyan inside had no idea how to fly or land them.<p>

The group approached the crater, looking down into it as the pods' hatch opened. Just as predicted, Goku and Raditz both stumbled out the former dressed in plain brown clothes, while the latter was wearing ridiculous looking armor. Raditz gave a smile, and Goku grinned as they saw everyone staring down at the edge of the crater, wasting no time they floated up to meet them. "Hello again." Raditz stretched, taking a slow breath. "Feels good to be out of that little pod, anyways sorry it took us so long to get home... Controls made no sense. These damned new models don't make them like they used to... How come you all knew we were coming?"

"I was going to ask the same." Goku chimed in, looking confused. He was hugged, more like tackled by Gohan, he returned the hug, while Raditz patted his head in silent acknowledgment, both grinned seeing Celera alive and well. "Haha, what's up guys? Glad to see everyone is well!"

"Ask these two." Krillin said. "Whoever they are, you missed one show, they completely tore Frieza, Cooler, and their father apart! Without as much as breaking a sweat!"

"Curious..." Raditz turned to look at the boy and girl. "We were racing Frieza, Cooler, and their father home..."

"Wait! Their father!" Someone exclaimed from the side.

"Shut up, Yamcha!" Krillin hissed.

"We were just about to intercept them when they arrived on Earth." Goku continued where Raditz left off, paying no heed to the outburst. "But, then their energy disappeared, and for a short time two huge powers appeared..." He glanced at the two. "Must have been you two?"

They both nodded, but the boy spoke. "Now that you're all here, I guess it's time for an explanation."

"About damn time." Piccolo muttered in agitation, ignoring the glare Nail sent his way.

"Yes, please do go on with this." Celera said tersely, frowning, folding her arms over her chest. "Before I start feeling restless."

The girl spoke up. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you..." She sighed softly. "I can't explain. If all goes according to plan, you'll understand in due time-but I can deliver the warning we came to give you." She looked very serious, as did he partner. "In three years time. We've got the exact date and time written down." she said, extending her hand forward and handing Gohan a piece of paper with some chicken scratch on it. "Two androids will appear. Even beings even more powerful than a Super Saiyan... They'll destroy everything, hunt down humanity for sport. The world will become a nightmare..." She looked at each of the warriors in turn. "I'm telling you this, because if you know this threat is coming, you can train harder, and anticipate the threat... We might be able to help you, as well, but I or my friend can't promise you. It's really down to you-you have to change the future for the better!"

"Assuming we believe you, and let me say this sounds like a load of horse shit." Piccolo said, eyes gleaming. "What happens to us? Do these androids kill us too?"

"Most of you... Look. I've got personal reasons-as does my friend... But there's some things I'd-we'd rather share with Goku, all right?" This got mixed reactions. But, Celera's was down right volatile.

"You and your friend come here spouting this nonsense," Celera frowned, dark eyes glinting. "In that case I will..." She set her jaw, expression hardening even more, and with a giant burst of ki that sent the fighters closest to her staggering back-brought her full power to the surface since returning to Earth. She uncrossed her arms, bringing one arm forward a blast already forming in her palm. The mysterious boy, dived in front of the girl eyes narrowing.

"Celera! Wait!" Krillin cried.

"Celera!" Goku's voice rose, his jaw set, expression hardening, and with a slight burst of ki, that sent some fighters staggering back even more and cracks spread across the ground-made his Super Saiyan transformation for the first time returning to Earth. This was the first time most of the seen this 'Legendary Golden Warrior'. He grabbed her wrist, leveling a hard look with her just as she glared at him, the two clashing silently for a moment. "That's enough. Lower your hand..." He said slowly. "They're not the enemy."

"Now we're talking about power!" Yamcha whined, standing back even more, in awe.

"You're too flippant brother..." Celera, exhaled, her ferocious purple aura vanishing as her power dropped dramatically. Goku released her wrist from his gentle, but firm grasp, letting out a breath as he returned back to his base form.

Celera looked intently at her spiky haired brother. "Do as you wish..."

"A-Amazing..." Tien muttered.

"That was uncalled for," Raditz said sternly, looking at her.

"Humor me..." She grunted folding her arms over her chest, closing her eyes and looking away.

Goku let out a nervous chuckle, one hand resting behind his head. "Sorry about that. Anyways, you two are here from the future, and want to talk to me?"

"Hold on," Raditz spoke up, flexing his muscles a little. "Before you three go off to talk in private. Tell me... How do you know what's more powerful than a Super Saiyan?" He set his jaw, expression hardening and with a burst of ki-he made his Super Saiyan transformation for the first time since returning to Earth.

"I forgot, your friends never did have the time to fill you in..." The girl furrowed her brow, gritting her teeth, and a second golden aura flared into existence. Her glowed and her eyes shined with power.

"Make that three..." The boy said, brows furrowing, and jaw set, a golden aura flared to life around him. His hair standing on end, and eyes gleaming.

"It's... Too much!" Yamcha complained, staggering back further.

"This is a surprise!" With no ceremony, Goku made his Super Saiyan transformation. "So, now what?"

"I wasn't expecting this." Raditz stared intently at the two Super Saiyans. "It would explain how you defeated Cooler and Frieza, and their father so easily-" He swayed his head to the side on instinct as the girl threw a quick punch at his head-at the same time Goku blocked the boy's sword with his finger. A low growl escaped her throat as she continued launching quick, short range strikes. Raditz stepping side to side evading each one. Likewise, the boy continued launching quick slashes, Goku moving his finger the barest inch blocking each one. Raditz finally got fed up, and with surprising speed swept her legs out from under her, knocking her onto her back. She exhaled, returning to her normal state as he did the same.

"Those same moves left Frieza in cold cuts." The boy said, smiling, sheathing his sword smoothly. He took a breath, powering down into his base form as Goku did the same. "They said you were good-but you're amazing!"

"Well, your heart just wasn't in it this time." Goku said, grinning slightly.

"All of this is a bit unnecessary." Raditz said, frowning. "Especially your sudden attack."

"My bad." She held a hand up in apology. "I lose mental control when I transform... But I'm impressed, they said you both were good, but you're amazing!"

Raditz smiled slightly. "You flatter me. You were just testing us? I see, well it's as good a way as any. "You;re quick, but your technique is lacking. Better work on that."

She nodded, standing up and turning to Goku. "Now if you don't mind..."

Goku followed the two teens into the air. "All right, then. Let's talk.


	28. Chapter 28

"What you're about to hear is the history that happened. It should have happened you can say. Cooler, Frieza, and their father arrived on Earth, but you were both able to get here in time to defeat them... However, there was a terrible mistake-and it is partly your fault Goku. You urged him to spare King Cold's life and-though I don't have the details of the conversation-he spared Cold. At this point he was unconscious, and naturally their soldiers were too frightened to intervene. Cooler and Frieza were both dead. So they were forced to retreat, and that was the last time we saw them for a while. Three years of peace followed-in which I and my friend were born." The girl's explanation was interrupted as Goku finally put the pieces together.

"Oh! I get in now! You're both the child of one of us!" He smiled, pleased with his evaluation. They were standing in the middle of the wasteland, a few miles away from the rest of the group. "That would explain the Capsule Corp jacket, and how you're both hybrids... Or half breeds.. So, do I have a daughter, son or..."

"Actually..." The girl reached up and flicked the side of her blue bangs, tucking them behind her ears, showing just how much she resembled her father with her hair back. She stood in Raditz's familiar pose, confident but on edge, a stark contrast to his own half slouch.

"Wow! That's something, Raditz is a dad! So who's the mother?" He didn't bother asking how are you almost an adult-she did say they were from the future, and figured she or the boy would get to it soon enough.

"I believe you know her. Launch. If we're careful not to alter too much in this timeline, we'll be born sometime in the next three years. Launch will give birth to a baby girl, and Raditz will name her Celypa..." She trailed off, wishing she had known her mother better.

"Launch with Raditz? Who would have thought?" He laughed. "That's great!" He turned to the boy. "So, you two are siblings?"

"Actually, no." The boy looked uncomfortable for a moment, blushing. "My mother is Bulma. You grew up with her. My father, well... It's Vegeta-I won't repeat what Celypa said, but if too much isn't altered I'll be born sometime within the next three years. And my mother Bulma, will name me Trunks."

"You're kidding! Hahah!" Goku laughed out loud, falling on the back of his head as he did do. "No way! Vegeta and Bulma!? Oh man, that's great!" He struggled to calm down. "Man that's something else!" He composed himself. Go on."

"Right..." Celypa started. "We're not sure what King Cold was doing for those three years. The best guess is that his empire was falling apart without his sons, and he was rushing around the galaxy trying to keep it together. Or, he was afraid of another defeat... Maybe both... Whatever happened he returned to get his revenge. And this time he was in his third form."

"Figures that he could transform too." Goku muttered, Celypa nodded.

"He didn't get a chance today in either timeline. Raditz as well as you made quick work of him... But when he returned in his third form you and Raditz were no match for him-even as Super Saiyans... Even with the help from Earth's most powerful warriors, Cold was untouchable. And, based on previous encounters with Cooler and Frieza on Namek, everyone feared he had one more form left. They were completely outmatched, and it got to the point where there was no hope... So as a last resort my father used a technique that he learned while he was in space to save everyone. Instant transmission..." She trailed off. "It let him move himself and anyone he touched instantaneously to anywhere he could sense."

"Sounds pretty bad." Goku added, demeanor changing from his flippant as Celera put it, lightheartedness into concern for the lives of his friends and family-even though they were in a different timeline. "So, he moved Cold to some distant planet, and came back to Earth? Right?"

"No..." Celypa's expression darkened. She stared at the ground in anger, grinding a small rock to dust with her foot. "That wouldn't work. Cold's race can survive in the depths of space, and he would have just come back again. I don't think my father had enough range to get them out of the solar system... Raditz..." She trailed off, a rush of emotion nearly making her choke on her words. "He teleported himself, and Cold with him, into the heart of the sun. It was a surprise... He experienced a great deal of change since he first arrived on Earth, but nobody expected him to be so selfless..."

"He..." Goku turned, looking at his brother's distant figure "He really did that? That's, I..."

"The Dragon Balls were gathered, to bring him back... But of course that had to be the day the androids struck." Trunks clenched his fists in anger, taking reign of the conversation. Even the mere thought of those two gave him a sense of panic. Having to always look over your shoulder, always fearing the end could be moments away.

"You did mention them before." Goku almost jumped up and down with excitement. Another powerful enemy, more powerful than a Super Saiyan was coming! He was dying to hear this. "So, are they tough?"

"They're monsters." He gave his father's scowl at the mention of the duo that terrorized his world. "They attacked a random city for fun. I guess in the aftermath of that, destroyed a Dragonball before they had all been collected. Before Kami could recreate the ball, it was already over. The planet's strongest fighters-Tein, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Nail, Vegeta, even Yajirobe-everyone dies. Only Gohan escapes. Over the next seventeen years they hunt down and destroy the last remnants of humanity. It's a living nightmare! We have to stop it from ever happening."

"You didn't mention me..." Goku gulped. "Do I die fighting the androids too, or what?"

"No." Trunks shook his head. "You die of a heart virus not too long before they attack. It's unknown now, but in my time we've developed a cure." He pulled a small vial out of his pocket, tossing it to Goku. "Take this if you ever catch an untreatable disease. It'll cause fever, chest pains, and eventually incapacitation. You'll be bedridden and die in a couple of days."

"Thanks! I wonder if it's grape flavored." Goku clutched the vial tightly in his hands. "Hearing how I'm going to die, then being given a chance to avoid in advance... Pretty wild hahhah!"

"And that brings me to the last part of our story. It might answer and remaining questions you have. Bulma was one of the survivors. She keeps us altogether. We're all extremely lucky to have her. She's a genius, and recently in our time... She finished her latest creation. A time machine, but, unfortunately disaster struck at the worst moment..."

* * *

><p>There was a battle, destruction, and the duo managed to escape at the last minute. So on and so forth, you know the dealio!<p>

"That's when we got back here." Trunks finished telling Goku. "We took a few minutes to compose ourselves, then went to deal with Cold and his sons."

"Here I thought you had everything under control." Goku looked concerned. "I hope Gohan will be all right."

"I... Don't know." Celypa spoke up, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe Gohan escaped, Maybe they killed him. I just don't know, we carried out the plan anyway. Now do you understand? I wanted to tell Raditz but... I haven't been born yet. Who knows what will happen if he finds out, I may never even exist. I can trust you right?" She looked at him hopefully, Goku saw passed the mystery visitors of the future, seeing the scared child underneath it all. "You won't tell anyone what we've told you?"

"Your secret is safe with me!" Goku gave a thumbs up, smiling, much to their relief. "I'll tell everyone about the androids and what to expect, but as for you two-I'll just tell them to wait and see. Kay?"

"I knew I could count on you." Trunks said, smiling.

"Thank you so much." Celypa did her best to smile, but again, it seemed happiness was a rarity for the both growing up. "Look. If you all train hard for these three years, you'll stand a better chance when the androids do appear. Plus you'll have Raditz and both of you can become stronger as Super Saiyans!"

"I wonder how I look." Goku chuckled. "By the way how did you two become a Super Saiyan? What happened?"

"For some reason I've been able to transform from an early age... But my emotions get even more out of control than a normal Super Saiyan's. I can't think at all. Guess I get that from my mother-strange. Her turning blonde and getting violent as well. It must have mixed with the Super Saiyan or my genes... Something like that. I don't know."

"I couldn't from an early age like her, but I keep my clarity-as to her who can't think at all." Trunks added. "It was really rough, but once I transformed it got easier as time progressed."

"Hmm, I see." Goku vaguely wondered what this timeline's version of Celypa and Trunks would look like. "Anyway, I wanted to ask. Is that my power pole?"

Yup!" Celypa drew the weapon, idly spinning it around and switching her grip. "Gohan gave it to me. He thought of it as a symbol. A reminder of you. He said when you were around, everything was all right."

"Thank you Celypa and Trunks." Goku's expression turned serious again, the mentioning of Gohan sobering the mood. "For coming back to change all of this... You, Gohan, and Trunks... You shouldn't have had to grow up with no parents. We'll make things right, don't worry." There was something encouraging about his words, something that made them believe him.

"I believe you, Goku. Good luck to all of you." She looked apprehensive. "We have to go. Don't want to stay here too long, or it might affect the timeline in more than one way than we intended, and I have to find if anybody survived. But, once we check how things are in our timeline, we'll return, three days from today, and see if we can help you against the androids."

"Sounds great!" Goku waved in mock salute. "See you both then!" He watched both take to the air, flying back to wherever they hidden their time machine-or if it was in a capsule go to a more remote location to use it. _So sad... They're both kids who had to grow up so fast... _His eyes widened, shock swimming in his features. "Wait!" He shouted, both of the teens came to a stop. "You didn't tell me or mention it, but what happens to my sister, Celera?"

"There's no easy way for me to say this." Trunks started, eyes narrowed. "But, in our timeline... Your sister doesn't exist." Before Goku could fire off questions they both flew off, quickly vanishing into the deeper wasteland.

"Celera doesn't exist..." He muttered, gulping as he turned to look at her distant figure, standing like a mountain at the head of the group. "My sister..." He felt a wave of emotions, almost choking on his words.

* * *

><p>"Well, now are you going to explain what that was all about?" Raditz was shaking with impatience.<p>

"You better start talking, Goku." Celera fixed him with a glare.

"I can't really tell you all of it... Trust me for their sake? A lot of what they told me has to remain a secret until later." Goku looked uncomfortable with keeping the truth a secret. "Please?"

"If you don't start talking in the next three seconds." Celera snapped, hissing in annoyance. "I am going to tell them _everything!_"

"Wait, you heard everything?" Goku asked, shocked. Celera simply nodded her glare not lessening in the least. "How?"

"I believe I've said this before." She breathed deeply, reigning in her anger. "Since you were so much stronger than me when we were kids, I honed my five senses to extreme sensitivity as well my ki sense to close that gap."

"Enough..." Raditz sighed. "Damn it all, what _can _you tell us then!?" He asked. Goku explained the situation with the androids, their appearance and their abilities. "As for the girl and boy, they'll return in time to help us fight the androids. By then, I think it'll be safe to tell you the rest."

_It must be important. _Tien thought. _If even Goku can resist telling the truth..._

"With that all aside." Celera spoke up, pointing to Raditz's ragged clothes, and Goku's armor. "What's with the caveman look and that ridiculous armor?"

"The pod I got into was pre-programmed to go to the planet Yardrat, and I-we had to go there before we could come back to Earth. I stayed there for a while, but their style of clothing is ridiculous as you can see..." Raditz sighed, gesturing towards Goku. "I had a lot... To think about while staying on Yardrat. It was the exactly the kind of rich, beautiful planet with weak natives that I'd have conquered while working for Frieza. Wiping out the entire population without a second thought... But, they didn't know Frieza or the Saiyans and offered me nothing but kindness. They... Were all living and breathing beings, individuals, each with families of their own, lives, histories, their own personality quirks..." He felt himself start to waver. "The kind of people who offer shelter to a stranger, nursing them back to health and letting them stay for weeks in their home... I even made some friends, can you believe it? But, before... I've killed so many without a second thought, people just like them. I would have, you know a year ago. I almost wanted to kill the Yardrats too, for no reason, other than that's _just what I do_."

He looked over at Goku and Celera, his face swarming with thousands of emotions. "Raditz..." Goku put a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't, and that is the most important thing. You've changed, for the better."

"That's all that matters." Celera seconded.

"That's the problem!" Raditz snapped. "I don't know where I stand, Goku!" He continued with a fever pace, Goku or Celera didn't even have the chance to ask what happened to Kakarot? "I've changed... But not enough, or maybe too much... I'm not like you! The things I've done, I don't think I ever can be... But I'm not like I was-like Vegeta still is. I just can't do what I want with no moral causes, just can't kill! I want to kill, but I can't bring myself to do it... I'm a Saiyan warrior, but I don't know what that means anymore!"

"Raditz... I'm... Sorry..." Goku was dumbfounded, shocked, wide eyed. He tried to understand, empathize, but he had never experienced moral ambiguity-that was more of Celera's cup of tea, and he found his brother's internal conflict hard to imagine. "I'm not sure I can help. It sounds to me like you need to sort things out. Your state of mind right now, it doesn't sound healthy."

Raditz took a few moments to compose himself. "I'm going." He decided.

"Where?"

"Listen to me, okay..." Celera closed the distance between them, which wasn't much, and wrapped her arms around him. "Regardless of your own misgivings of your past... You're still my brother, my family." She grinned slightly. "You've been through changes, but that is one thing that will never change."

"I..." Raditz froze, not sure what to do. He felt rather strange holding his sister so close. _Thanks... _He thought smiling softly. "Celera..."

"Humans call this a hug." She huffed softly. "It's a sign of trust or love, both I guess." She released him, giving him his space. "Where will you go?"

"I've learned a technique that lets me travel anywhere instantly, and I've found the energy signature of the person I've been waiting to see for months." He gave a lazy wave, raising two fingers to his head and vanished. It wasn't speed-there was no energy to follow. His ki simply vanished, appearing on the other side of the planet.

"So..." Goku noticed Shaello standing a few inches behind Celera. "Who's the kid, she's a Saiyan. I take it."

"It's a long story..."

* * *

><p>Launch currently in her shy state, idly hummed to herself. Standing on the beach of Kame House, skipping stones across the ocean. The way the rocks skimmed across the surface, framed against the sunset, was peaceful. Her last rock bounced eight times-her record for today-before it was plucked from the air in mid skip. Raditz stood out in the sand in front of her, holding the rock up. "I take it this is yours?" He asked, smiling despite the emotions that swarmed again when he saw her. Launch beamed a smile, skipping towards him and hugged his waist.<p>

"I knew you'd come back!" Why had she missed him so much? She honestly didn't know why. They hadn't been close before he left to Namek. Perhaps she was drawn to him, he was so different. There's no way you got any more different than being an alien warrior. More so, she sensed there was more to him besides the arrogant and snarky exterior he always showed. Raditz was having similar thoughts... Was it bad to be getting too attached to this human girl? Before it would have been. But, there was something special about her, in both personas. The blonde one was always challenging him, confronting him. The only human that showed no fear of him. It could be she reminded him of his own race-that lived for war. As for the shy persona there was something in those doe eyes. Trusting, not judging. And more than ever, he needed that right now.

"Hey." He tossed the stone aside, gazing down at her. She was so short, only coming up to his shoulders. He took her hand in both of his own. "I'm here now, right? Everything's fine." The moment was ruined when neither knew what to say next. Raditz started to say something, realizing how sappy it sounded, and fumbled with his words, ending with something between babbling and mumbling. Launch laughed, whether it was at him or the entire situation, it was better than anything he could have said.

Braching himself against the cold wind, Raditz sat on the roof of Kame House. It was midnight, close enough, give or take a half hour to go. "I've made my choice" He said nobody but the wind. He sat with Launch talking all night. Talking about anything they could think of, until it didn't matter what they were saying anymore... It was communication, a connection of sorts. The odd girl and the runt of the litter finding something they never knew they were missing in the other. She was asleep now, but he fund himself needing to talk, still deep in his own thoughts. This needed to be said out loud, it was a promise of sorts. "This planet is worth defending, with it's wonderful and oblivious people. I've seen where my past life leads to. Dying, forgotten on some barren planet in the middle of nowhere... Or you live and end up just like Frieza and his family.. A product of the same thing..." How could he hate them so much before? In the end the Saiyans were no different than they were. "I won't live that life!" He burst into his Super Saiyan form like a second thought, his aura lighting up the night miles around. "Not anymore!"

For the first time in his life he had _something _to fight _for. __Something _to _lose. _"This my home now! When these androids show themselves I'm going to blast them straight to hell!"

* * *

><p>Celera, currently in lounge wear as she called it. Jogging pants and tank top sighed to herself as she sat on a tall mountain over seeing the entire range, her tail lashing back and forth. The way the trees blew in the breeze, the moonlight casting over everything, it was very tranquil. Just what she needed, she meditated for seven hours-not her longest, but it was still long. Shaello was sound asleep, the days events more than taxing, she herself was spent after explaining the whole story to Goku. "Hey there you are!" Krillin's voice yanked her from her thoughts, she smiled despite the pulling and twisting she felt inside. Celera laughed, patting the seat next to her.<p>

"Where else would I be?" She asked. Why did she feel so weird whenever he was near, they were always close-they were childhood friends and sparring partners. Perhaps she was drawn to his resolve and bravery-couldn't get much braver than facing off against Frieza and Cooler with a broken arm. But, now she knew there was more to him than the goofy exterior he always showed. Krillin had similar thoughts as he took a seat next to her, bracing against the cold mountain air. Was it wrong to have feelings for her? He knew her since they were kids-maybe they should have stayed just friends, but there was something special about her. Never wavering or giving, she never showed any fear... Maybe he envied that, was drawn to it, but there was something in her eyes. Sincerity and honesty, never judgment. "I need to talk to you..." She took a deep breath, her face swimming with emotion. "My entire life I lived for revenge... Revenge for what Frieza did to my people, for what he did to my father... I trained to overcome him, everything I've done was for the sole purpose of getting strong enough to beat him." She sighed. "My father and mother, they can rest easy now... But, me.. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know? Goku's place?" He kicked his feet out, gazing at her. She was tall-they were almost the same height give or take just a few inches shorter or taller. He widened his eyes-she was confiding in him. She rarely ever opened up. He took a chance-grasping both of her hands in his own, suppressing a blush. "Everything's okay now. Frieza, Cooler, and their father are all dead." He gave her hands a squeeze, staring into her onyx eyes. "You don't have to worry about them anymore. Celera I..." The moment was somewhat ruined, Krillin started saying something, realized how silly it sounded, and started babbling something incoherent. Celera laughed, wrapping her tail around his waist subconsciously. "You said you lived your entire life for revenge... Now, that's done and over with... I probably sound silly right now."

"You do." She grinned in a cheeky fashion, causing Krillin to blush again. "Sorry, go on."

"Well... I'll come out and say it." He took a deep breath. "I want a life with you, Celera."

"K-Krillin..." Celera was almost shocked. "I-I... Don't know what to say." For the first time in a long time she was speechless, she had no witty retort, no snarky comment, no comeback. Just silence. _Is this what Chi Chi was talking about when she said Goku leaves her speechless? _She felt a pull in her chest, completely overwhelming. Something told her to say yes.

"Yes!" She wrapped his arms around his neck, squeezing as hard as she could-keeping her strength in check so she didn't break his neck. "Yes!" She repeated hugging him tighter, forcing another blush to burn on his face. She leaned forward, eyes closed before she became aware of it, and a light blush spread across her cheeks. Krillin's eyes almost bulged out. _A-A kiss? But Celera's never kissed anyone before! _He took the chance and leaned closer until he felt warmth, and he seized it.

"Wow..." Krillin spoke after a few minutes, catching his breath. "I'd hate to kill the mood. But, what are we going to do about these androids."

"That was my first kiss." Celera said, feeling her cheeks starting to cramp, welcoming the change of subject. "We'll do what we always do. Train, Hit them hard, fast and with everything we've got until they're a bunch of spare parts!"

"As good as plan as any." Krillin agreed, a loud growl echoing around them. "What was that?"

"I'm kind of hungry." She looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Hey, it's not my fault! Goku ate all the dumplings _again!" _

He chuckled. _Some things never change. _


	29. Chapter 29

The day after Celypa's and Trunks's visit to the past, and Cooler, Frieza's, and King Cold's defeat, there was large meeting at Capsule Corporation. It was still early morning, the mist continued curling around the outside of the building as the sun began its long rise over the horizon. Inside stood the inhabitants of Capsule Corp-Bulma, , , and Nail. Kame House-Roshi, Launch, Krillin, and Raditz. And, Mount Pazou-Goku, Celera, Gohan, Shaello, and Chi Chi. They were also joined by Tien, Chiatzuo, Yamcha, and last but not least Piccolo. Goku finished repeating what Celypa and Trunks had told him about the androids. Despite several people pressing him for more information about Celypa and Trunks, Goku didn't say anymore. He'd given his word and that was the end of it.

Raditz, now wearing a replica of the outfit Bulma made him excluding the armor, spoke up. "I've been gone for awhile, and ever since Vegeta and Nappa, and Frieza's lackies came to Earth we've been moving non stop. I never got the chance to ask, and I'm curious. Tien..."

"Tien." The three eyed warrior supplied.

"Right, uh Tien. What was King Kai's training like? I can see it yielded some outstanding results, but what actually happened? What was the regimen?"

"We've told the others the whole story while you were gone." Krillin said. "Anyway... It was strange, you could say."

* * *

><p>Several months ago<p>

Krilliin staggered, his vision fading in and out, finally he collapsed face down. "That's it, I'm taking a rest..." He panted. "I can't go on any longer. When that one ogre said Snake Way was a million miles long, I thought he was joking... But, he was serious!" He slowly rolled onto his back, panting, gasping for oxygen, and he caught something in his peripherals. He rolled his three eyes upward to look at the object, which was actually a small planet, floating just a hundred or so feet above him. _Is that? It has to be!_

Regaining his breath, Krillin stood up slowly, walking a few more moments, discovering just a small bump in the road. The end of Snake Way. It ended in a snake-like tail, observing this he looked back up at the tiny planet. "Guess I finally reached the end... That must be King Kai's place." He lifted off the road, and flew up towards the tiny planet, and as soon as he entered the gravitational field. He plummeted wildly, slamming onto the ground.

"Okay..." He rubbed his head, wincing, trying to stand up and finding himself straining. "What's with this planet?! I feel like a weigh a ton!" Teeth grit, he continued to strain, forcing himself to a standing base. "Training here must really toughen you up... Judging from this gravity..." He saw a crouched figure, who appeared to be watering flowers. _Is that King Kai or his caretaker? _He asked himself. _I was expecting a bit more. This just looks like a house and garden... But Kami recommended this, and I'm not going to doubt him now... _He staggered over to the figure, sweating just with the strain of walking on the strange planet. "Uh, excuse me. But, you wouldn't happen to know where King Kai is?" He asked politely.

"Why, yes I do." The short, blue skinned man, with long black antennae extending from his forehead and wearing round sunglasses, stood up, laying his watering apparatus down. "I'm right here. Can I help you with something?"

Uh... I mean, yes! Please!" Krillin bowed in respect. "I've come to seek your help King Kai... A great evil is threatening my planet, and I need to become powerful enough to stop it! So, will you train me?

"I see..." King Kai nodded, rubbing his chin. "I suppose I could help you out. However, first you have to pass a test. A defying challenge, which will then prove your worthiness to train here."

"I'm ready and willing." Krillin smiled. "I've already died today, nothing can compete with that."

King Kai nodded with his own smile. Right... Your test is to make me laugh."

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Krillin blinked in disbelief. "I came here to get stronger and martial arts training! Not comedy!"

"If you're going to be spending a lot of time here, then you're going to need a sense of humor. Otherwise we're not going to get along at all." The deity grinned in a cheeky fashion, waiting for Tien's response.

"Let me just ask you a question first." Krillin strained. "Why do I feel so much heavier?"

"Oh, that's easy to answer." King Kai's antennae flickered slightly. "You come from Earth. My planet has ten times the gravity of that of your home planet... Now, are you going to make me laugh or not?"

Krillin gritted his teeth, anger bubbling in his stomach. "Listen here! The fate of my planet is at stake, damn it! I'm here to do some serious training, not monkey around and crack jokes!" And just as the words left, King Kai's pet monkey Bubbles hopped from behind the house. The perfect accidental comic timing causing King Kai to bend over laughing hysterically, Laughing out loud. Krillin stared, dumbfounded.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He blinked, confusion evident. "Does this mean I passed?"

* * *

><p>Present<p>

"So, I guess after that I passed." Krillin grinned. "King Kai got serious after that. I had to chase the monkey around, and hit this grasshopper with a hammer, though, to get used to the high gravity before I actually began the training. Once I was adjusted to the ten times gravity I got started on the Kaioken technique, and the Spirit Bomb followed.

"I wasn't there as long as Krillin." Tien said. "Although I did find his 'test' to be tiresome... I ended up saying a grasshopper joke, or so he thought."

"I'm hardly surprised!" Roshi chimed in. "You never did have a sense of humor to begin with."

"Clamp it old man, I'm in the middle of a story here!" Krillin pushed Roshi to the side. "You go to the afterlife and back, receive training from a mystical deity-Kai, and then we'll start listening to you. Anyway I figured I could do it, there wasn't really a reason why I couldn't, that thought process really helped me out when I was learning the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb..." He shrugged. "You didn't get around to the Spirit Bomb did you, Tien?"

"No, but let's spar really soon." Tien suggested, smirking. "I want to see how well you can handle the Kaioken."

"I see." Raditz nodded. "Sounds like an interesting experience to say the least." He wondered if King Kai's training would be useful for someone of his level. There had to be something he could gleam from it.

"Now, let's get back to the point of this whole meeting." Bulma folded her arms, frowning, with a light huff she continued. "Which is taking place way too early if you ask me, let's get this over with! Two killer androids are going to appear in three years time, and we need to be ready. Some of you it's safe to assume that you will be training to fight them when the time comes, but..." She looked back and forth for a moment. "I'd like to know... Raditz, Nail, Piccolo what are you plans?"

"This planet is my home as of now." Raditz answered. "I'll defend it against any threat. Don't ask my any more, I'm not feeling very talkative."

Nail spoke up next. "I was going to stay and train here anyway. Whenever an evil presence appears, I'm honor bound to fight it."

Piccolo grunted. "If these androids take over or destroy the planet, I'll never get _my_ chance. I'll turn them into scrap."

Sounds good!" Bulma smiled, for one reason or another, it seemed all of Earth's warriors would set aside their differences and assemble to fight the threat. She thought about a certain ill tempered prince, who she hadn't seen since he decided to just take her spaceship!

"Good thing Vegeta isn't here." Yamcha scoffed. "Of course he wouldn't stay and fight, the jerk ass." Some people expected him to take an instant disliking to the Saiyan prince, and well they weren't far off. Bulma had taken a clear liking to the alien over the few days he was still present on Earth. He and Bulma had broken up over a year ago-maybe it was two. Time passed so quickly he lost track.

"I wouldn't worry about that. We'll see him soon." Celera smirked slightly. "The Planet Trade or whatever is going to be in chaos if it isn't already-there's not many places he can go to now." She looked at Bulma for a moment, who scowled, huffing in annoyance at the reminder of Vegeta. It was clear Bulma had feelings for the prince, before, but it could be questionable considering he stole her spaceship without even asking.

"We'll see him soon, you can count on that." Goku nodded in agreement. _Vegeta wouldn't miss this fight if his life depended on it._

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!"<p>

"But, Chi Chi!" Goku pressed

"I said no, Gohan's studies are more important than training for some androids!"

"But, mom please!" Gohan seconded.

"No and that is final!"

"But, Chi he can't study if the Earth is destroyed!" Celera chimed in.

It wasn't an uncommon debate when Gohan begged to be allowed to fight the androids and Celera and Goku backed him up on it. However due to his persistence and Celera stating the obvious. She did agree to let him help Goku and Celera train-she also wanted someone to keep them company and look after them, as both were set to train harder than they ever had before and it wasn't going to be her. Chi Chi was a fighter-she outclassed the entire population just about, and could give Master Roshi a run for his money-but that wasn't enough when her Saiyan family got into the rhythm of battle. As for the other human fighters they had otherworld training, power unlocking rituals, an she wasn't going to tolerate those sort of things in her house.

Without any declaration the training began. Raditz used Instant Transmission to jump to Mount Pazou every day to train with his brother, sister, nephew, and Shaello, then return to Kame House in the late evening. Raditz, Celera, and Goku's sparring matches were all intense and break neck. Raditz or Goku never transformed, it would make the whole thing pointless-but in their normal states they were significantly lower than Celera. Something about becoming a Super Saiyan and Pseudo Super Saiyan seemed to have raised their ceiling, even in their base form. They kept on improving and it didn't take long for them to become each other's equals. Gohan and Shaello did their best, and improved leaps and bounds, but when the three adults got serious they were always left behind, and would wander off to train together. But. Celera made sure to focus on their training as well as her own, like always she supervised it with a watchful eye, correcting him when they needed it.

Raditz wished Celera somehow could become a Super Saiyan-wanting a chance to test his real power, and if they could train while transformed they'd make huge advances. He got that wish when Celera blasted point blank sending him through a cliff. From that point on, he transformed as did Goku, and the sparring sessions were fast paced and vicious.

The Saiyans weren't the only ones training. Piccolo and Nail met regularly in the wilderness for vicious practice bouts. Both left bearing significant injuries, their enmity for the other no secret. Though, Piccolo would prefer his own company and train on his own, spending hours in deep meditation. When this happened Raditz would train with Yamcha at Capsule Corp or take Celera up on her offer and seek her out where they'd have fast paced sessions. Krillin trained on his own, and most of the time sparred with Celera and Goku whenever he had the time-usually the early morning or night. When Raditz came home in the evening he'd have a match with the former monk. It didn't take much effort even in his worn out state, but it was still good for a workout. Krillin vowed that he would not be left behind.

* * *

><p>Space<p>

A deep laugh escaped his lips. The Destroyer's ship would be nearing Earth soon. He'd have no problem with any of them, but the Super Saiyan could be somewhat of a workout. Well, he decided he'd eliminate the pests, then go after the monkey. It was only a matter of timing. And, being more feared than Frieza and his family, helped as well.

* * *

><p>Earth<p>

"Raditz! Hello you there!?" King Kai's voice snapped Raditz from his daze. He'd been staring out at the sea from the doorway of Kame House. Blonde Launch seeing him standing there almost frozen, sauntered over to him, leaning against him. "Raditz, it's early... And you moved again, come back inside."

"Give me a minute, Launch, King Kai just contacted me..." He propped her up, waiting for the Kai to respond.

"So you _are _listening, that's new." King Kai grumbled. "I don't know who's worse you or Celera."

"Just cut to the chase, what do you want." Raditz sighed. "Launch has a point, it's early, and I really want to get back to bed. Yeah, that sounds really nice, actually..."

King Kai snorted. "How about you two continue your epic romance of the ages sometime _when _the new planet Namek _isn't _under attack?"

"What?" Raditz listened more intently. "Can't they look after themselves this time? Who's attacking them this time?"

"There's... Some kind of thing attached to the planet, not sure what... Look, just Instant Transmission yourself over there and help them out?"

"It's not my problem to fix. In case you haven't heard Earth is going to have it own problems soon enough. Two androids, dos that ring a bell?" Raditz made up his mind to accept Launch's invitation, and even leaned against her, but King Kai wasn't so easily defeated.

"I will keep on annoying you until you agree, I don't have a great deal to do. And, I'm sure you don't want to hear my voice in your head all day." This wasn't all true-he had an endless supplies of activities to pass time on his tiny planet.

"Fine! Damn it, if you'll stop bugging me! But, if I am not back by lunch, having reduced some would be conqueror to a smoking ruin, I'm going to kick your ass to Yardrat and back again. He raised two fingers to his head, focusing. _New Namek is farther than I thought... I'll get King Kai's help locating it, he can make himself useful. _Launch half asleep, wasn't expecting his sudden and collapsed, falling asleep right there on the floor. A peaceful smile on her face.

Minutes later, after a very brief stop to King Kai's planet, Raditz phased into view on New Namek, standing on a small island with trees. Much like the entire planet. The first thing he became aware of was all the Namekian energy signatures he could feel were grouped together on the other side of the planet. _So, I guess they've been taken prisoner. But... I can't sense any attacker, must be hiding their energy. I'll need to be careful. _He jumped into the air, soaring through the skies of New Namek. The dragon had done a good job choosing this planet-it was nearly identical to the original Namek. Which in his opinion, meant it was bland and boring, could have a change somewhere. Less blue grass, maybe.

* * *

><p>Goku's eyes snapped open, he jumped out of his bed. "Not again, who is it this time?" He hastily pulled his clothes on, running into the hallway, where he was met with a bemused Chi Chi. "Goku, what are you doing up so early?" She asked, stifling a yawn. "Let's go back to bed."<p>

"Sorry, Chi Chi... There's another big evil power heading for Earth. Gotta check it out. Don't tell Gohan, he'll just try to follow me." He ran out of the door, lifting off into the air.

Chi Chi smiled. "At least he has some sense... He'd be in trouble if he tried to get Gohan to be involved in another one of those horrid battles. Why do people always have to attack the Earth on these sunny days?"

* * *

><p>Goku stood perched on a mountain top, near the approaching power. He spotted Tien a few feet away, waving to the three eyed warrior. "Where is everybody?"<p>

"We're all here." Tein gestured to a mountain behind him, which stood several fighters. Piccolo was standing on his own mountain-of course, set aside from the rest. And, Celera and Shaello weren't there at all (Bulma contacted her earlier for something, sounded important, so she went to see what the heiress wanted. Something about a gravity room-belt, something along those lines.)

"Here it comes... It's pretty big, be on guard-it is a terrible presence. It feels more evil that Frieza." Goku watched the skies intently as a sleek ship became visible, descending through the upper atmosphere towards a spot several miles away from them. With no warning or hesitation, Piccolo fired an energy blast, which tore the ship in two, then fired two more blasts in succession blowing up the halves.

_So much for the element of surprise... _Krillin thought with a scowl, shaking his head in agitation at Piccolo's arrogance. A tall and muscular humanoid figure slowly became visible in the smoke. The power they sensed. Piccolo's attack clearly hadn't harmed this one, although there seemed to be no survivors of the ship's crew.

The figure descended, landing a few hundred yards away from Goku and Tien who stood at the head of the group. They did a double take as they saw the towering figure more clearly. "You..." Goku stared in disbelief. "You resemble Frieza!"

"How crude of you, monkey." The creature scowled, growling in anger, the mist still enveloping his figure. He was taller than the Frost Demons they had encountered, with a deep blue coloring where Frieza had been white, and slightly elongated head, with ghastly amber eyes. It was clear he shared no relation to them either "You will address me as Lord Yamu, you monkeys killed those clowns Frieza, Cooler, and Cold. I would have done it myself, but you beat me to it; I am here to eliminate you-so that I can control this galaxy. When I am done here this planet will be nothing more than ashes in space! If that attack just now was all the power you've got, this won't take me long at all."

"What's with this guy?" Krillin muttered to Yamcha, shivering. _I can barely move..._

* * *

><p>New Namek<p>

Raditz spotted a shimmer of metal as he passed over another large landmass, and landed with hast, looking back and forth. "Who's there?" He shouted. _I saw something... _A harsh impact from behind knocked him towards the ground, but he was quick to react, landing on his hands, propelling himself up and to the side. _I didn't sense anything at all! It's almost as if they don't have ki, but that's not possible! _He turned to face his attacker, focusing all of his senses around him, preparing for another attack. "Show yourself!"

"Well, what do we have here?" _Biological life form, Saiyan, low class._ Raditz snapped his head in the direction of the voice, and could hardly believe what he saw. A gleaming silver metallic humanoid figure, its sleek tail, and aerodynamic-almost bat-like wings hanging just beyond his waist, with big glowing yellow eyes, stood on a small hill just a few feet away. "Introductions are in order I suppose, you might not recognize me... It's been so long since I've assumed this form in your presence-anyway. I've modified my appearance as well." He chuckled, a dark smile gracing his face. "You can call me G for short, or just Gete. You may know me as Gete Star, ruler of this planet-soon to be universe, and the butcher of the Namekian race."


	30. Chapter 30

After several distractions... Mostly video games and training-which isn't a distraction.. I got this done. That's all!

* * *

><p>"Gete!?" Raditz stared at the metallic being proclaiming to the butcher of the Namekian race and ruler of the universe. "Just what the hell are you?"<p>

"Well..." Gete snickered. "IAfter drifting for eons in space in a state of hibernation. I encountered this planet-known as New Namek, I attained all of my knowledge, and kept my mind. I tested my technology to its limit, as well as my ability to rapidly replicate, I survived in the depths of space, and decided to target this planet. I am back and stronger than I have ever been, to find a Saiyan treading on my domain. And, I can't allow that." He gestured to himself, banging his fist off of his gleaming chest with a loud clang. "Now I can conquer the universe. So, you stupid monkey, why don't you show me what a Super Saiyan is?"

Raditz realized that, of course his brother and sister had easily been stronger than him at the time. And, Celera underwent a strange transformation, but Gete must have been in hibernation still before he fulfilled the legend. _You asked for it... _"You want to see what a Super Saiyan can do, Gete?" His aura flared around him, shifting from blue, through white, to bright yellow as golden streaks rippled through his hair. "Here I am!" The ground shattered beneath him as he completed his transformation.

"Hmm, interesting?" Gete cracked a smile. "What a pleasant surprise. But, it's the same to me. Once a monkey always a monkey." He jumped forward, swiping his tail in a wide arc, but Raditz jumped over it, locking Gete in a headlock.

"I should be thanking you!" Raditz told him, the heat from his aura warping Gete's gleaming exterior slightly. "It's been a long time since I've got to test my full Saiyan abilities!" Gete easily twisted out of the hold, but Raditz evaded the punch that followed, and slammed his boot into his stomach, flooring him.

Gete reached down behind him with one arm, blasting off of the ground just as Raditz's fist smashed into the ground where he had been prior. This left Raditz open, and still flipping through the air, Gete snapped around, bringing one fist down, and smashing Raditz into the ground. Raditz brought both arms up, launching an energy blast, forcing himself deeper into the ground, hiding himself from Gete. The gleaming humanoid flew up, away from the ground, waiting for Raditz to make the next move. "Come out!" He shouted, Energy blasts shot upward, tearing from the ground, rocketing towards him from every angle. Gete tensed, darting one way and then another as several beams arced passed him. "Enough of your games!" He threw his hand down, launching a glittering mass forward, making contact with the island it consumed it in a massive blast. Raditz shot out of the cloud of smoke, slightly harmed, and slammed his right fist through Gete's stomach before he could dodge. The Saiyan yanked his fist free, kicking Gete's body away.

Gete landed with a quiet thud on a island several feet away, remaining motionless. _That was too easy... _Raditz had thought, until a whirring and clicking came from the fallen body, Gete stood up a second later, the hole is his body closing, he appeared no worse for wear than before. "Interesting isn't it?" He banged a fist off his stomach. "I monitor my bodies at all times. Repairing my injuries and fixing any errors. You injuring me a serious error... I am not stronger and faster. How long will this go on until you're outmatched?" He grinned, chuckling darkly, disappearing a moment later.

Raditz turned, struggling to spot his opponent, the crackle of energy alerted him. He shot his head up, watching Gete launch two medium size balls of energy towards him. There wasn't any time to dodge, and blocking would only leave him open, acting on instinct, he evaded the blast entirely appearing several feet away. This confused both of them for a moment, and Raditz realized something. "So it is possible to use Instant Transmission without using that gesture... A bit draining though."

"Ah, he Instant Transmission?" Gete titled his head to the side for a moment. "You know it too? It's my favorite technique."

"Hold on, what's with this 'too'?"

* * *

><p>"All right, enough talk." Piccolo grunted, tossing his weighted cape and turban over to the side. "You want to rule the planet, blah, blah, I'm the future ruler of this planet not you! Prepare to die!" He shot towards Yamu aiming a punch for his nose, but was sent flying back just as fast by an invisible wave that he unleashed.<p>

"Guess Piccolo doesn't know what the concept of teamwork is." Krillin said, sighing.

"Is that all you've got?" Yamu chuckled.

"I'll turn you insider out!" Piccolo flew up behind Yamu, kicking him into the nearest perch and both feet. Yamu, appeared behind him, copying his move with a grin, ramming a fist into Piccolo's spine sending him upward and then punched him down into the ground with a quick jab. Piccolo lay still in the crater formed from the impact.

"Who's next?" Yamu brushed some dust from his shoulder. "I know he wasn't the best here!"

"He wasn't by a long shot." Tien shouted. "Anybody else want a shot at him before me and Goku clean up?"

"Hmmm..." Yamu's eyes narrowed. "Are you toying with me? Letting me fight these weaklings for amusement sake?"

"Um, not really." Goku shrugged, gesturing to the other warriors still standing. "If we fought you it'd be over too quickly, so we're letting them have their turns."

"I guess it doesn't matter what order I fight you in. I'll kill you all and then this planet will follow!"

"Listen..." Goku sounded agitated. "Why don't you just stop this and get off the planet?"

"Bargaining with me little ape?!" Yamu's eyes turned to slits. "I've already staked my claim of this world, I'll just dispose of you... Or Perhaps make you slaves."

"You talk too much for my taste!" Nail shouted, flying at Yamu with full speed and kicking him in the face. Yamu swayed his head to the side, evading each strike with ease.

"I toyed with the other Namek, but I'm impatient." He said. "I'm going to finish these pests off, and then I'll focus on you two." He pointed at Goku and Tien, and turned his attention back to Nail, who had his fist drawn back relentlessly hammering strikes forward, but all of them were swiftly dodged. Yamu reached out with his massive arm, grabbing Nail by the neck and launching him to the ground, below him, watching him crash and skid along the jagged rock. Krillin and Yamcha rushed him from both sides, and Yamu fired a red ball that collided with Krillin, sending him flying through the air. Yamcha continued his trajectory, launching a blue blast at Yamu.

"Kamehameha!" He yelled, letting the beam fly, but Yamu sidestepped the attack as if it was moving in slow motion, lashing out with his elbow and sent Yamcha flying towards the ground. Krillin hovered back into the air, ready to resume the fight. "Here goes nothing! Kaioken!" The bright and ferocious red aura of the Kaioken swept over Krillin's body, he beamed forward in a narrow arc towards Yamu who stood poised. A flat disc of energy forming in one hand. "KIEZAN... HAAA!" Yamu's eyes widened as the disc cleared the gap, he shifted to the side, a gash opening on his chest and cheek as the disc shot by him, slicing his shoulder plate.

"You're more resourceful than I thought..." Yamu muttered in annoyance. That's quite the technique you have there, deadly if I say so myself." Yamu's body shuddered, before veins appeared and his muscles grew substantially. A cloud of blue energy engulfed him as the whole transformation completed. "I was holding back, but now I'm not going to pull any punches!"

_His transformation was quick... And his energy is as massive as he is... _Goku mentally noted.

"Are you impressed?" Yamu quipped.

"I wasn't expecting such a jump." Goku admitted.

"Where is the Super Saiyan... And, the woman?"

"They're not here..." Tien said. King Kai told them Raditz was taking care of something important, but had been sketchy on the details. And Celera just said she was going to Capsule Corp.

"Your lies are easy to see through..." Yamu turn his head, getting a loud crack as he stretched his limbs. "Time is wasting, enough small talk."

"You'll destroy the planet too?" Tien asked.

"Of course. I am the new ruler of the universe! Or maybe I'll spare the planet and enslave everyone here to do my bidding. Either or." Yamu shrugged, seeming nonchalant about the entire thing.

"I'm still here you know!" Krillin shot up towards the massive Yamu. _I need to go all out against him, his power has increased greatly... _"Kaioken... Times ten!" The red aura grew even more violent, Krillin sped up dramatically. He snapped a punch out at Yamu, who parried the blow, but wasn't expecting him to follow up, and Krillin's fist slammed against his face. While he was surprised by the combination, Yamu didn't look in pain, and he locked eyes with Krillin. A beastly growl resonation from his throat, he looked very angry. "Why don't you guys step in now? I need to practice the Kaioken more before I fight people of this scale..."

"So, I finally get my fight with you two." Yamu said, chuckling darkly, ignoring the fleeing Krillin as Goku and Tien locked eyes with him. "Stupid little pest, I should have impaled him... Oh well, I'll find him later."

"Goku, what do you say I get the first round?" Tien asked.

"Just save some for me!" Goku was smiling. "It's not often I can fight someone of this level."

"I too enjoy competition." Yamu said with a smirk, somewhat intrigued with their casual attitude. _These two are stronger than the rest of the fighters I've beaten, but can't be by that much._

* * *

><p>Gete and Raditz phased in and out of sight, battling across Namek and the 'link' dimension used by the Instant transmission. Raditz launch an attack, only for Gete to use the instant transmission dimension to dodge, then when Raditz would appear in that dimension launching a strike, jump back to Namek, only to be hit from behind since Raditz could choose where he wanted to be on the planet or near Gete. It added an entirely new and complex dimension to their battle. Raditz soon became exhausted from using the technique so much in such a short span of time. Though he didn't know it, using the Instant Transmission so much was also taxing Gete's systems, he was almost running over capacity. Their flickering battle ended, as they simultaneously, decided to conserve their energy.<p>

Raditz gritted his teeth, bracing himself as Gete charged him, blocking two quick punches with his forearm, but Gete's strength and speed had both increased since he repaired himself, and his swift kick slipped right through Raditz's guard, the kicking forcing the oxygen from his lungs. Gete opened his hand, blasting Raditz back with an invisible wave of force. The Saiyan skidding along the ground as Gete steadily advanced towards him. "I've landed more than enough good hits... Damn it! They're not fazing him anymore. He sprung to his feet as Gete shot forward to attack again. _I'm not giving up, there's no such thing as an invincible opponent! _Gete drew one fist back, ready to start his attack.

"GALICK GUN!" A thick, high speeding purple beam collided with Gete's back, forcing him to fly forward. He leapt back up, glaring at Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyans proudly hobering a few feet away, arms crossed, staring down at Gete. A bright aura waved around his form, his golden hair standing on end more than it did. He became a Super Saiyan, somehow.

"Another Super Saiyan?" Gete looked mildly interested. "When did you decide to grace me with your presence?"

Vegeta landed between the two combatants. "I couldn't help it sensing such a large ki. I decided it was worth investigating and what do I find except for a machine fighting a Super Saiyan. Don't mistake this..." He turned around for the first time, seeing Raditz up close and in detail for the first time, in a very long time. "NOT YOU!" He screamed in rage, the wind picking up as he fumed. "I pushed myself past my limits... _I achieved _this legendary form! And I did it all on a lie!"

_Seriously, Vegeta too? How the hell!? _Raditz could hardly believe his eyes. What kind of emotional trauma could have pushed Vegeta to transform? He was expecting the prince to go after Gete first, but instead Vegeta shot right for him, and Raditz was pressed to block his attacks. "Kakarot was the one not you!" Vegeta struck home with a blow to Raditz's jaw, and elbowed him swiftly to the ground, continuing his vicious assault as Raditz cried out in pain. "I came to terms with Kakarot being the Super Saiyan. It was obvious he had potential from the moment I met him. Even Celera had great talent. But not you! You never amounted to anything but a failure!" Raditz, recovered, rolling to the side, catching Vegeta's fist, struggling to hold his furious attacker at bay. "You should have just died back on Namek, Raditz! A joke like you could even reach this transformation! The pinnacle of our warriors race... It's an insult to all Saiyans! It should have been Kakarot or Celera, even better! Me!"

"Will you just shut the fuck already!" Raditz swiftly ducked under the next frenzied blow, retaliating with an uppercut that forced Vegeta to stagger back. "You're always going on about our warrior race and our pride! Where did that great pride get the saiyans!? Dead! And you, still clinging on to the old ways-you were left behind by my brother, sister, and I." He raised his guard, sliding into a stance. "So, you don't like the way things happened? It's too late to change it now! You need to learn to let it go!" Gete cut him off, smashing a fist in Raditz's side, and knocking him into the ocean.

"This reunion has been postponed, early..." Gete said with a smirk. "Two Super Saiyans, now this should be fun! For now at least."

"HAAAAH!" Vegeta brought all of his energy to the surface, creating a crater around himself as the ground quaked and shattered from his power. "Tell me something, Gete, since you're a machine do you experience fear?"

"You presum-" Gete couldn't finish his reply, as Vegeta's fist crashed into his face. Vegeta pressed his offense advantage, pushing Gete back slowly. But, Gete's superior speed meant that eventually, Vegeta would aim too late. And, he did aim too late, by just a fraction. Gete took full advantage of the opening and launched a vicious kick. He snapped his leg forward, about to sweep Vegeta out of his way, but Raditz sped out of the water to rejoin the battle.

The three battled back and forth, twisting and weaving between each other as each found their attention divided between two opponents. Raditz and Vegeta blocked each other's attacks. and Gete blasted them in the stomach, but they'd turn and attack simultaneously overwhelming his defenses. Gete grabbed Raditz by the leg and slammed him into the ground face first, and Vegeta kicked him off balance, allowing Raditz to recover and jump back up, fire a quick blast that took Vegeta off of his feet and charge back at Gete continuing his vicious strikes.

* * *

><p>"All right Tien!" Goku gave his friend a thumbs up, narrowing his eyes. "Good luck and be careful!"<p>

"I'll do my best." Tien flared up his own Kaioken aura, increasing his power until he reached his comfort zone. A twelve times increase. "All right, Yamu! Show me what you got!" Yamu chuckled, vanishing and appearing in front of Tien, who jumped away. Yamu lashed out with an elbow just grazing him, shooting after the nimble warrior. Yamu quickly caught up, and the two traded blows with laser precision. However, Yamu over extended, and Tien lashed out with a kick that sent Yamu flying away. Tien dodged a barrage of energy blasts, recovering just as Yamu charged again. The massive being's fist slammed into his jaw. Yamu followed up with a spinning heel kick launching Tien away, where he crashed through a mountain.

Tien recovered, his breathing starting to become ragged and sharp as his injuries started catching up to him. _He's got an advantage in power and skill... But I've got plenty in reserves still. _Tien braced his body, it was time to go all out, he narrowed his eyes, teeth grinding together as he focused on Yamu's approaching figure. "KAIOKEN... TIMES TWENTY FIVE!"

"Tien is getting serious now." Goku observed with a smile. "Yamu's been toying with us so far despite bringing his full power to the surface-this is the chance to see his capabilities." Tien swiped viciously at Yamu, punching and kicking, but his opponent flipped over his head, ramming his knee into his spine. Tien gasped, falling away as he clutched his back. _Not good... I thought Tien would have been able to beat him... Here I was thinking it'd be easy._

Goku and Yamu hovered in the air facing each other. "Your hair... Yes, you are definitely a Saiyan... It makes sense you killed Frieza after all."

"I'm telling you one last time to leave this planet!" Goku insisted. "I was forced to kill Frieza."

"Enough! You're the only one standing in my way of total domination and I CAN'T allow that!" Yamu slid into a stance, getting ready for battle, but Goku moved quickly, punching Yamu on the chest. The force behind the blow driving him back through the air, but he quickly righted himself. "I know you're stronger than that!"

"Listen..." Goku wasn't willing to give up so easily. "You can still leave!"

"Afraid not." Yamu chuckled.

_Damn it... What can Raditz and Celera be doing right now that is so important? "_...I can still sense my friends' energy. You didn't kill any of them, you're not all that evil."

"Of course." Yamu titled his head. "The slug wrecked my ship and killed all of my crew I need replacements and slaves."

"And you'll destroy the planet, right?" Goku scratched his head.

"Don't _ever _mock me!" Yamu hammered Goku down to the ground with a double fist, the Saiyan falling wildly for almost a mile before crashing into the jagged earth, below sliding for several feet. He forced himself to stand, gasping for breath, but Yamu smashed into his back with his shoulder driving him back into the ground. Goku rolled away, evading the follow up punch, lying on his back breathing harshly. _What's with this guy? He refuses to listen to anything I have to say despite having the upper hand.. He can't be like Frieza and his family. _Goku forced himself into a crouch, his body groaning in protest of the simple movement. Yamu appeared right in front of him, punching Goku back down into the ground, stomping on his chest. "You dare defy me!?" He stomped again, Goku cried out in pain. "Do you know what happens when a lion takes over the pack of the one it defeated? It takes the females as his own! Look at you now..."

"You! You're not going to lay a hand on my wife!" Goku yelled, his voice cracking. "I gave you a chance to leave this planet, but you didn't... I didn't want to kill you, but _no one _messes with my family!"

"That's better." Yamu chuckled. "I see you're angry, now show me the Super Saiyan!"

_I tried..._Goku thought, letting out a scream as a bright aura enveloped him, his hair standing on end and streaking with yellow, the force of the transformation causing Yamu to stumble back. Goku rose to his feet, green eyes hardening as he set them on Yamu.

"So... This is a "Super Saiyan"?" Yamu chuckled darkly. "You show yourself at last."

Goku glared at Yamu. "You wanted it, well here I am."

"Blonde hair, green eyes, a strange transformation." Yamu noted, observing him critically. "This should be fun!" He charged at Goku, landing a solid punch to his face, Goku just took a step back. Yamu grunted, jumping back, observing his hand. It felt like hitting a solid steel wall, if he was a weakling it'd break his entire arm, but he wasn't a lesser being, his punch would shatter the wall. But, Yamu could tell something was different about this Saiyan. He flew to the side, frowning as he fired a barrage of energy balls from each hand. Goku smacked two to the side, glancing at the rest, causing them to skew away from him and explode in the atmosphere. "Satisfied?" Goku vanished entirely, appearing in front of Yamu, smashing his fist into his stomach. Yamu nearly gasped, staggering back. "I tried to reason with you."

"SHUT UP!" Yamu's eyes narrowed, he jumped forward throwing another punch. "I'm going to rip you limb from limb!"

Goku dodged, pounding an elbow against his temple, sending Yamu back. It appeared that Yamu was like a wild animal, not a heartless monster. He wanted to kill. He enjoyed inflicting pain. He was so much like Frieza, cruel and callous, uncaring. Yamu was an enemy, an enemy he had to vanquish. Yamu threatened his family, beat his friends, there had to be justice. "No more, Yamu."

"I see your ego has gone through the roof just like your hair." The massive being quipped. "This is far from over!"

* * *

><p>Raditz and Vegeta both crashed into the ground from overhead, lying next to each other as they painfully pulled themselves back up. "This is ridiculous..." Vegeta muttered. "How could Raditz ever become a Super Saiyan!? And, how can this piece of robotic trash ever surpass one?" He shook his head, spitting out some blood. "I'm the prince of all Saiyans! I will not stop fighting while I still draw breath!"<p>

"Oh yeah?" Raditz asked, climbing up to a standing base. "How about on Namek? You retreated there?" _Tried to... _

_"Shut up! _This is different than that time. I'm not running from this piece of scrap metal!" Vegeta drew back his fist, ready to launch another assault.

"Hold on!" Raditz hastily held up his hand, warily eyeing Gete, who was quickly advancing towards them. "We're both outmatched here, if we keep this up Gete is going to kill us both."

_"You _want _me _to work with you!? As a team? Not a chance in hell!" Vegeta spat.

"Would you just think for three seconds!?" Raditz snapped. "Don't throw your life away, Vegeta! We surely can set aside our differences to fight this piece of scrap."

"..." Vegeta's father's face flashed before his eyes. He thought of the last time he was on the home planet, the stories his father spoke of. There were so few of them left. "As soon as every last piece of this shrapnel is gone, you're going to follow him. Do you understand, Raditz?"

"Sure." The both turned to face their foe. "Let's end this!"

Gete smirked as he got ready to go on the attack once again. _These Saiyans are remarkable... I'm having more fun with this than I should... _He charged forwards, throwing an uppercut towards Vegeta, but Raditz intercepted its path, grabbing fist, allowing Vegeta to slam an elbow into Gete's stomach. Gete snarled, spinning away, but Raditz appeared behind him, landing a kick to his side, Gete lashed out with a blast, and Vegeta brought both fists down, slamming them on Gete's face. Gete lashed out with another blast, jumping away, his head spinning. _So they put their differences aside and are fighting together? What happened to this foolish pride they were just arguing about? _Raditz fired a barrage of energy waves, Get twisted passed one, but another struck his body followed by dozens more, denting his skin. Gete grunted, wings bracing, as he slid back the rapid attack overwhelming him. With quick reflexes he jumped to the side, leaping into the air, but Vegeta appeared above him, one hand held downwards, palm facing forwards.

"Hey Gete! Ready to face the power of a _real _Super Saiyan!?"

_Machines may experience fear, but I feel only anger! _Gete thought with a scowl.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" A glowing blue ball of energy shot from Vegeta's palm, speeding towards Gete.

"You overestimate your own abilities, Saiyan!" Gete jumped to the left, but Raditz followed him, taking advantage of the opening, and punched him straight into its path. Gete yelled, bracing, as the hissing ball of energy smashed into him with shattering impact, completely obliterating his entire body.

* * *

><p>Raditz and Vegeta settled on the cracked ground as the dust cleared. There wasn't a trace of Gete left, not even a computer chip. "Quite the attack you have there, Vegeta." Raditz commented.<p>

Vegeta raised his guard, turning to Raditz. "You're going to feel it first hand!"

"Have it your way. " Raditz smiled. "I won't pretend like this terrible. I enjoy these opportunities to exercise my full power."

_A power you never and don't deserve. Low level trash! _"Haah!" Vegeta charged, swinging, and Raditz blocked the punch. The long haired Saiyan drew his arm back prepping to counter attack, when a voice echoed around them. "Well, well..." The two Saiyans froze, turning slowly to the side. Gete stood on a perch above them, good as new. "You're being much too hasty now!"

"What!?" No!" Vegeta gasped in surprise. "How the hell did you survive that attack!? There's no way you could have!"

"I haven't told you this, but..." Gete smirked, chuckling evilly. "That body didn't survive the attack, the star just made me more than one body..." As he explained, gleaming spots of reflecting sunlight appeared over the horizon behind him. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of Gete clones were racing towards them. "These bodies are my clones, each of them just as strong as I am! My real form is safe on the Gete Star itself. It took you both a considerable amount of effort to defeat one of me. I think an army will be sufficient to crush you..." Gete chuckled, dropping towards the ground, as his clones passed him.

"Just great..." Vegeta grunted, clenching his fists. "We're going to die here. _Two _Super Saiyans, and we're still going to kill be killed by this scrap metal."

"Vegeta..." Raditz rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "I think we have only two options here."

"More than one?" Vegeta asked dryly. "Is one suicide?"

Raditz grunted in annoyance. "Just listen. Our first choice is charge them and go out in a blaze of glory."

"Not a bad way to die..."

"Second, is just something I came up with and it's very unlikely that has a chance of getting us both out of here alive. Then we'd be better to kill each other somewhere else, without-"

Vegeta punched Raditz in the stomach. "Just get on with it already!"

"All right..." The army was taking its time, showing off, but they'd reach the Saiyans in just a couple of minutes. "Gete and I both have a technique called Instant Transmission. It let's us move anywhere."

"Concept is simple enough, go on!" Vegeta growled. "We don't have a lot of time!"

"My point is, Gete was surprised to learn I knew the Instant Transmission. When they attack, I'll use it to jump somewhere on the other side of the planet, they might just try to follow me. Then you use normal flight to head to the Gete Stat. I'm certain it's that giant tentacle thing that's attached to this planet like a parasite. Keep your energy down, but try to move as fast as you can."

"And, this will help, how?" Vegeta frowned. This plan was starting to sound ridiculous.

Raditz sighed. "We both disappear simultaneously, Gete will assume we're both using the same technique. If you can keep your energy down and slip passed him while I lead him on a chase around the planet, you can get inside."

Vegeta nodded in understanding. "That's where he said his true form is... It's his weak spot!"

"Though, he probably has a lot of defenses inside, it's not going to be easy... Probably another army."

"I can look after myself, Raditz! I don't need you to do it... Here they come!"

"Right." Raditz and Vegeta stood a few away from the other as the army approached. They raised two fingers to their forehead in unison, Vegeta carefully copying Raditz's motion. As the army shot forward, prepping to strike, both Saiyans disappeared. Gete easily picked up Raditz's trail, heading to the other side of the planet. On reflex the army used Instant Transmission, pursuing Raditz. _I can't sense that Vegeta at all, here, or with that Raditz... He's skilled in concealing his signature... Better to chase one than lose both of them. _

* * *

><p>Vegeta sped across the surface of the planet, trying to find the delicate balance between hiding his power and increasing his speed. <em>Raditz has caught Gete's attention, which means all I have to is find Gete and drag him out! This is perfect! This is almost too easy!<em> The Gete Star, a lump of constantly shifting gray metal, stared over the horizon, clamped to the planet like it was sucking the life out of it. Vegeta, barely patient to blast Gete into shrapnel, began his approach.

The outer wall of the Gete Star was surged open by a streaking, purple energy blast as Vegeta breached its interior. "Where are you, tin can? "I'm going to blast you to hell and back


	31. Chapter 31

Haha got this done during a Shaw Brothers marathon! If anyone is a big martial arts fanatic like I am or anything that has to do with it. Swordsmanship, staffs, etc you know them well... If not, well your loss! Anyways, I'm out going to play GTA V!

* * *

><p>"That is amazing!" Celera smiled at Bulma, who continued sketching out designs. "You can increase the gravity by that much, just going off the design of your father's gravity chamber?"<p>

"Well, yes, with a few changes." Bulma stared at Celera, who couldn't even pretend she wasn't interested in this. "But, if I had known another jerk was going to attack the planet I would have waited to call you over. They're saving the planet for the millionth time and we're here discussing gadgets and gravity chambers."

"Well..." Celera scratched her head. "I guess, that's a way to look at it."

"I think you should go and make sure everyone is alive!" She dragged Celera out of her chair and gently shoved her out the front door, fixing her with a stern look. "And, don't use the excuse Goku can handle it, get your butt moving." She called, as Celera took off, grumbling about Bulma being so loud.

"Damn it, me going is just overkill. I'm sure Goku has everything taken care of already-" Celera's eyes widened for a moment, her senses flaring. "That giant energy signature that must be my brother, and that other one..." She sighed, flying towards the battle. It was no contest as far as she was concerned. "Why can't I just have one vacation that isn't ruined by galactic idiots ad conquerors?"

* * *

><p>Yamu snarled as he felt a fist collide with his face. He staggered back, eyes blazing. "You won't defeat me so easily!" He shot towards the Super Saiyan swiping forward, the blow cracking across Goku's jaw, but Goku returned the strike this time with a knee to the stomach that doubled Yamu over. When he finally managed to regain his breath, he looked up at Goku, the Saiyan's entire body pulsing with unbelievable power.<p>

"Look I am going to say this one last time..." Goku said, his voice strained as he fought off the anger trying to take a grip of him. "Leave this planet before I'm forced to finish you."

Yamu trembled in anger, teeth grit. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" He howled. "You filthy baboon trying to rise above your station!"

"I am a Super Saiyan Yamu. This is what you wanted. This is the power that killed Cooler and Frieza. And, when King Cold came here to get revenge, he was also killed by a Super Saiyan! You have no idea... What you're dealing with!"

"You're not lying...?" Yamu asked carefully. "You'll just let me leave the planet?"

Goku nodded. "I didn't start this battle against you, but I promise you I will end it." He set his jaw, fists clenching. "No matter what it takes!" His aura surged around him, cracking the terrain around him before flattening it completely. "What will it be Yamu? Will you go out like the rest of the beings from the same product as you-attacking a superior power out of sheer arrogance, refusing to believe you have no chance of losing?" There was no reply for a moment, there seemed to be something off about Yamu... it took Goku a while to realize what it was, because it was so out of place.

Yamu was laughing. He was the terror of the universe, destroyer of worlds, overlord of entire galaxies. There was anger in his laughter-this Saiyan truly thought he had the edge. Frieza and his dysfunctional family were killed by a Super Saiyan. They were no longer the dominant power-he was now! These Saiyans risen to the top. Even the high and mighty King Cold had fallen. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I DO!" Yamu fired a giant energy wave at him.

Goku made his choice. This was a tyrant, a heartless monster. It was angry, bloodthirsty, destroying planets just for the hell of it. "I warned you Yamu!" Goku called, as he shot his hand forward, a blue beam of energy rocketing forward colliding with the energy wave, starting to steadily push it back.

* * *

><p>Celera arrived, being greeted by a familiar sight she grew accustomed to seeing. Goku, now a Super Saiyan surging with power, was pushing back a huge green wave of energy. And she heard him mutter the words. "Kamehameha!" She was almost shocked to see the beam overtake the wave completely, crashing into a massive being and launching him skyward. She was expecting a battle, tooth and nail. Not Goku steamrolling over some would be destroyer. A violent explosion lit up the sky, and it was then she made her way down towards the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Vegeta sent a blast through another wall. "It's getting stronger now, much stronger. That bucket of bolts true body is in here somewhere. Hah, he never learned to control his ki! And, a life force is a life force! GETE!" He bolted down a corridor, ignoring the alarms he was setting off. He was close now, Gete wouldn't stop him, his clones wouldn't stop him!<p>

The door of the inner chamber exploded, tearing itself open. It was a barely lit, spherical room, the circuits on the wall constantly shifting an changed with patterns. Wires, all varying in length hung loosely from the ceiling. Vegeta charged into the room, the smirk on his face disappearing when he spotted something in the center of the room. There was his goal-the gigantic body of Gete, hooked up with hundreds of wires, pieces of circuitry and energy conversion. Between Vegeta and his foe stood another Gete clone, gleaming in the light.

"Well, well..." The real Gete said with a devious grin. "Did you really think I'd leave myself unguarded?" To hit his point home, five more Gete clones jumped down from the shadows, surrounding Vegeta.

"I hadn't planned this far ahead." Vegeta chuckled, "I was counting on being caught by your rag-tag army before I got this far..."

"Prince Vegeta." Gete chuckled darkly. "Finally a Super Saiyan, but you're still a idiotic little primate in your heart... Such a shame..,"

"HAAAAAHHHH!" Transforming into a Super Saiyan once again, Vegeta's response was simple; hurling a yellow energy ball. Before it could hit its target, the clone standing guard intercepted its path, catching the blast and containing the explosion in its palm.

"WHAT!?" Vegeta gaped. _The speed it must have taken to catch that... And the strength to emerge without as much as a dent to his exterior... Damn it..._

"Well, this is surprising." Gete laughed. "It seems that I've scared you." The clones of Gete raised their hands in unison, shimmering balls of energy flickering in their palms. "This has been quite a pleasure, but I am getting bored, and your energy is running low. Goodbye little prince."

There was a quiet, shimmering noise, and Raditz appeared in the middle of the dark room. "Vegeta!" He shouted, grabbing the shorter Saiyan's arm." I barely have a couple of seconds lead on them!" He turned to Gete. _He's been in here jabbering with Vegeta... _"Hey genius, you've got that army of yours on some sort of search and attack anything in sight, don't you?" With his piece spoken, both of the Saiyans vanished. Gete's eyes widened, as he realized what Raditz meant and done-but it was too late.

* * *

><p>Raditz and Vegeta appeared back outside about a mile from the Gete Star, a few feet above the ground, quickly falling to the ground and kicking up a cloud of dust. "What in the..." Vegeta halted, as a loud crash rocked the entire planet. The Gete Star shook radically for a moment, almost deflating. Sparks raced around the edges, hissing, and bolts of electricity traveled around the entire thing. Composed, Vegeta continued where he left off. "What in the hell was that about?"<p>

"Heh... Well..." Raditz grinned slightly. "It was obvious we weren't going to beat him in a straight up fight. And, his army seemed to get less and less intelligent as they continued chasing me around the planet with Instant Transmission."

"Go on..."

"They started behaving more systematically. Like they were just on one setting and that was it. It must have to do with Gete's focus on you. You found him and were keeping him busy. So I gathered that they were programmed to follow me wherever I teleported to, since Gete couldn't control them dealing with you at the same time."

"Makes sense." Vegeta slowly stood to his feet, staring at the Gete Star, which continued shaking and was now erupting with fire and smoke. "They all followed you into the Gete Star, into the central chamber."

Raditz nodded. "I found it thanks your energy signature. That army probably arrived the second we left."

"And, there were thousands of those clones..." Vegeta grinned darkly. "They couldn't all fit inside of there, which means that scrap is-"

Raditz grinned himself. "Buried under tons of metal... Maybe hundreds of them materialized inside of him, tearing him apart from the inside out. I can't sense his ki anymore, not even a trace."

"That was a pretty clever idea coming from you, Raditz." Vegeta said. "That _thing _is becoming a blemish. It's best if there's no trace of it left behind!" He extended his arm, opening one hand in the Gete Star's direction, quickly forming a ball of shimmering energy in his palm. "BIG BANG- YOU!" Vegeta turned, catching Raditz by the wrist and wrenched it back. Raditz intended to strike at the base of his skull, knocking him out for only a few minutes at the most.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Raditz!?" Vegeta growled. "Attacking me from behind!"

"Vegeta... I can't let you do that... I can sense a lot of Namekians inside there. Which would explain why I haven't seen any since I got here. King Kai!"

"You're making me sick!" Vegeta spat, relinquishing his blast for the moment.

"Hey Raditz! Well done!" The deity congratulated him.

Sure. This hasn't taken too long, and I got to kill that parasite, so I'll forget about you dragging me out of bed so early. But, can you explain the situation to the Nameks. I need to get Vegeta out of here before he does something I'll regret."

"I'm standing right here..."

"Good point." King Kai replied. "With the damage you've managed to inflict to the Gete Star, the security systems have to be offline. They'll be able to get out on their own. I guess I'll tell them what happened, see ya!"

"Agh!" Raditz rubbed his stomach, which Vegeta punched. Hearing Vegeta mutter something about low level and sickening. "What the hell was that for, damn it!?" Raditz complained, raising two fingers to his head.

"You know!" Vegeta yelled, putting a finger on Raditz's shoulder frowning even more. "Hurry up and get us off of this dump and back to your planet!" Raditz muttered something about being a jackass, before using Instant Transmission and disappearing again.

* * *

><p>Raditz arrived back on earth, Vegeta deposited in Capsule Corp (his request) Bulma clearly wasn't happy with him, and the two began arguing at a fever pitch. (How or why the two were even near each other, Raditz couldn't begin to guess, and he left as fast as he came.) <em>I would have loved nothing more than to continue our fight, but this isn't the time... You or I weren't at full strength... And, I really need to be alive when these androids attack. If anything were to happen to Launch, Goku, Celera, or all my friends because I wasn't there, I couldn't live with myself.<em>

He sensed Goku, Celera, and a few other fighters in the west, and headed over with regular flight. He had enough of Instant Transmission. As he approached, he took note of one signature that stood out. It was definitely Saiyan, but there was no evil in it. He landed silently in the middle of a rocky wasteland, seeing Krillin bolt passed him. "Watch it!" The former monk yelled. "They're making a move!" _What about they? _Raditz thought, content on watching. He was shocked to see Celera, dash between himself and Krillin. _I must be missing something... _Celera put on another burst of speed, and Krillin's lunge missing by a good few inches, as Celera continued her sprint. Krillin tossed a spherical object to Goku, who skidded around a corner and jumped at Celera. His arm extended, and he tapped Celera on the shoulder with the ball. "Haha! Got you Celera, you're out!"

"That's bunk!" Celera folded her arms, marching back to the batting mound. "I'll use my full power next time! We'll see if you can catch me then with no Instant Transmission!"

"I could if I became a Super Saiyan." Goku replied, a laugh escaping his lips. "Shouldn't have tried to steal second and third base." The two siblings laughed. Raditz just stared, motuh moving but no words came out.

"Goku,,, Celera.. Baseball.. Care to fill me in?"

"It's a long story." Goku rubbed his forehead.

* * *

><p>It took about an hour to tell, and another hour for Raditz to recount his experience on New Namek. Raditz met and shook hands with Shaello, amazed at the possibility another Saiyan survived and was innocent to boot. The baseball game, which was Yamcha's idea, continued after Raditz left, heading back to Kame House. Goku's team won by a point, everyone had a lot of fun. Except Piccolo and Shaello, the Namek was in the wasteland scowling, and Shaello was content to just watch. The fighters finally made their way back home and explain they spent the whole day fighting a would be destroyer of worlds and playing baseball. Chi Chi wasn't too happy about this.<p>

Vegeta had to stay on earth for a while. At least until he could get a ship built, so he stayed at Capsule Corp. However, when Bulma and her father finished preparing a ship for him, he fended off his departure with an array of reasons, the major one about a gravity chamber, weather, and buzz off, and so on. Soon they dropped the matter altogether, and built him a permanent room, and that was that. The arguing between the prince and heiress didn't lessen any.

* * *

><p>Nail and Celera discussed this one day. "You know." Celera said. "He realized what we have here-Raditz too... There's something about this planet, can't say what it is though..."<p>

Nail, leaning against a wall, nodded his head in agreement. Sipping from his glass of water, since Namekians only needed water to survive, but it still had the useless fake umbrealla and had a straw in it. "It's... So diverse. It has all these different climates and places. Namek is all the same. Personally, I'll never get tired of the grassy islands and green sky..."

"True enough." Celera stretched out on the grass, wearing her red and black gi as always. She was making an effort to relax and not train all day, Kami's schedule was still fixed in her mind. Gohan and Shaello would put a stop to it asking for advice, or Raditz and Goku sparred with her. So she was in top shape. This was one of the rare moments when she was alone. "And, the humans. Aren't they just so confusing?"

"I see what you mean." Nail finished the rest of his water, setting his glass down. "So many emotions and flaws, but they still manage to shine. And, they always come through when t counts the most. "

"And, the girls. But, uh, you Nameks don't do that... Right?" Nail looked away, flustered by the question, and Celera laughed.

"Hahah! Sorrry just had to know!"

* * *

><p>The training continued. There was still a good three years to prepare. The fighters trained even harder now. Goku's, Celera's, and Raditz's training got even more intense now that they could fight with their full potential. They were almost even in strength and skill, but Raditz had an edge in experience. Celera took full advantage of the gravity chamber as did Vegeta and the two of them would meet daily sparring viciously and for long periods, but Vegeta preferred to train alone. Gohan was in a awkward situation. His Saiyan DNA meant sparring with most of the human fighters wouldn't even be a exercise, and easy for the child, but the adult Saiyans were far above him. Luckily, even though Piccolo still preferred his own company Tien and Nail gave him a challenge somewhat. And, he spent hours and hours training with Shaello who he could go all out against and not worry. Celera also kept a close eye on his training giving him pointers and correcting him when he needed it.<p>

As far as Chi Chi knew Gohan was still helping Goku and Celera. If she ever decided to go out and watch the training or partake in it which was unlikely. It'd still be serious trouble.

Those who were defeated by Yamu trained even harder. Knowing full well the androids were going to be even stronger. The focus wasn't just on increasing their power like before, but developing new techniques and ways to outwit much stronger foes. So it continued, for three years, they trained and trained. Meanwhile in his laboratory hidden in the mountains. Dr. Gero, the crazed scientist set about creating his artificial killers.

"In a million timelines you would succeed..." He was speaking out loud one day. "But, not this time... What I thought was my masterpiece was just the tip of the iceberg, these two will turn the tides and revenge will be mine, even if I don't live to see it!" He chuckled. "I never thought that being that was projecting itself was nothing more than a figment of my imagination, but what he has given me... And warned me of." He laughed sinisterly. "Is just desserts, revenge will be mine!"

* * *

><p>And so... Onto the androids... And several changes that occur in it!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

The years of peace weren't just filled with training. Goku, his family, Celera and Shaello would visit Capsule Corp for one of the many gatherings. Shaello and Gohan found plenty of fun playing together. They were, for all of their power, only children, and were close friends. Though, the two youngsters would spend the better part of their day sparring and studying. Bulma would talk about the new technologies the company was putting out and she was inventing. Particularly the gravity chambers and the gravity belt-more so there was reverse engineered technology from Frieza's fallen empire. The armor and scouters were now standard all over the planet for police, security officers, emergency services, and search and rescue teams worldwide. She adapted the design slightly to make the technology easier to mass produce. However, they maintained a strict policy to keep it out of the grasp of any world militaries, and any said army that did manage to get their hands on the tech would soon get a visit from the first fighter Bulma could badger into helping.

This period of peace also brought new faces into the world. Bulma's and Vegeta's son Trunks, and born just a few weeks later, Raditz's and Launch's daughter Celypa. The newest additions to the extended family were subject to much swooning, oohhs, and aahhs, as expected. After his child's birth Vegeta could be seen during these gathering off in a corner, however, he did not settle down and continued his training.

Everyone wasn't happy or partaking in the celebrations, naturally. Piccolo's thoughts had grown erratic, especially on this particular day. With one year remaining until the dreaded androids' arrival. He was almost at his wits end. _I've pushed myself beyond what I thought was possible... I'm hundreds of times stronger than when I last fought those two thorns in my side Goku and Celera... Yet... Whenever I feel one of those damned Super Saiyans off in the distance... It makes me... _He recalled his memories he inherited from his father-what plagued him to this day-his father. The Demon King Piccolo, fighting the young Saiyans, and finally falling after a vicious battle. He passed on his hope of victory and revenge to his one and only son, Piccolo Jr. His final chance for world domination... It wasn't to be. At every turn, Goku, Celera and their Saiyan family outpaced him. Climbing to higher heights of power while leaving him in the dust. It was infuriating. The greater threats that kept appearing, forcing him to work together with the earth's defenders for mutual survival. He even heard the remark I'm glad Piccolo is on our side whispered behind his back. _I'll never be on their side! NEVER!_

"Father!" He roared to the empty wasteland surrounding him. "You told me you'd give the me power to defeat Goku and Celera, and rule this world!" The ground exploded beneath him as his energy flared out in a vicious aura. "How can I do that with these Super Saiyans defending it!?" He glanced at a mountain formation, destroying it with just his glare, trying to reassure himself his power _meant_ something. But, it _didn't. _Not anymore. "What am I missing?!"

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>And faster than some anticipated, the fateful day was upon them. Celypa and Trunks had predicted the androids' arrival at midnight, right on the dot. So they met up late in the evening. Celera and Shaello were the first to arrive on the scene-the agreed meeting point they all came to-a plateau overlooking the city. Followed by Tien and Chiaotzu-followed by Krillin, Raditz, Launch, and Roshi. There was a sense of suspense, a once in a lifetime event, so many noncombatants accompanied the fighters. Next were Bulma and Nail-Vegeta had been nowhere to be seen. Lastly, Goku, Gohan, and Chi Chi, who met up with Yamcha on their way there. Piccolo beat them all by several hours, but wasn't going to be seen with the rest at the moment and was off on his own. Somewhere close. Yajirobe showed up, handing them a bag of Senzu Beans from Korin and turned back around, running for the hills. The fighters were all in battle gear. They waited for several hours, exchanging stories and mere idle chat. Gohan and Shaello played, until Raditz snapped at them, and Celera told them to knock it off. The androids would appear within the next hour.<p>

Goku and Celera motioned for Raditz to step to the side to talk to him in private. Naturally two sets of Namekian ears cued in to hear every word.

"Raditz," Goki leaned up against a rock a few feet from Celera, the wind whistling softly through their swaying hair. Raditz folded his arms with his trademark scowl, waiting for his brother to continue. "I guess it's safe to tell you now... Since it's already happened."

Raditz blinked in confusion. "Happened? What are you going on about?"

"Just spit it out already!" Celera snapped in impatience.

"Okay, okay. The girl who was with the boy that warned us about the androids." Goku flinched from his sister, smiling a little. "They were from the future. They came back to try and change the past for the better by preparing us."

"I considered it. It would explain how they knew so much." Raditz put the pieces together. "Hold on... Super Saiyans from the future... Don't tell me-"

"Her name is Celypa."

Raditz sputtered in shock, falling on the back of his head. "Really?" He asked sheepishly, standing back up, looking over at shy Launch who was rocking baby Celypa back and forth in her arms signing softly. It as late after all. "My little girl? Who would have thought?" He laughed. "Well, I would have thought so... Any child of mine better hope they can make it as a warrior, or I'll never let them hear of the end of it!"

"Oh, I know perfectly..." Celera rolled her eyes. "Poor girl would need to be subjected to a lecture upon lecture..."

"Don't be so hard on her." Goku said. "I never pushed Gohan hard, and you can see what a great fighter he's become. And, only nine years old. Even younger than me and Celera were before we started going on adventures."

"You have your way of doing things and I have mine." Raditz looked away. "I may have come around to your point of view on some matters, but I haven't gone soft. Don't mistake me for an earthling, I will raise my daughter like a Saiyan!" _Besides Celera has pushed Gohan hard..._

"Haha... Launch might have something to say about _that one..." _

"There are some battles one can never win, I suppose." Raditz strode away, leaving Goku grinning and Celera laughing. Their brother certainly had a lot to think about. His daughter risking her life, and if Bulma was right the entire space time continuum to spare them for her and Trunks's timeline's fate would take quite a bit to wrap his head around. However he would need to do that some other time... The androids were overdue and people were getting restless.

"I wish those bots would just come already so I can have a crack at them." Yamcha was pacing back and forth, warming up his muscles.

"Yamcha..." Krillin sighed, scratching the top of his head. "They're supposed to be stronger than a Super Saiyan. I wouldn't be in a rush to fight them, or did you forget about that little piece of information?"

"Don't worry so much!" Yamcha grinned, an indication he was about to say something stupid from Krillin's experience. He did... "I'm more powerful than Goku, Celera, and Raditz were when Vegeta came to the earth and we fought those goons, and they're all Super Saiyans now except for Celera. So, that means I'm kind of stronger than a Super Saiyan too! Think about it."

Krillin was stunned into momentary silence by the sheer idiocy of that statement. "Yamcha... There is so much wrong with what you just said I don't even know where to start..." Krillin sighed.

Nail walked over to the two human fighters. "I don't like this waiting. The androids could have appeared already, and be down in the city somewhere beginning their rampage. I wish that girl and boy had known their motives. It would have helped us predict their movements. All we know is that they'll be around here somewhere, it's too vague..."

"You're right." Tien spoke up. "What do you guys say? Let's head down there and look for them, agreed?"

"Now we're talking!" Celera added, cracking her back. "Teams of three, remember they're supposed to be dangerous. Any arguments from those gathered?"

"Sounds like a plan." Goku nodded. "Better than sitting up here all night."

There was a whooshing sound as Piccolo too off on his own in a whirlwind, heading down towards the city. _No, I am not working with them. __I refuse to work with them again_

* * *

><p><em>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<em>

* * *

><p>The fighters divided themselves and started searching the city. Celera, Tien, and Raditz composed one group, and Goku, Krillin, Nail, and Yamcha composed the second group. Gohan and Shaello behind, both under the watchful eye of Chi Chi, but came up with a plan to slip away when the moment was right. He was a studious boy, and his mother's son, but he had Saiyan blood flowing through him-more so was his father's son. He couldn't stand letting his friends fight without him. If he sensed anything happening to them he'd be off, angry Chi Chi or not. Shaello was doing her part in a plan she and Celera discussed, and Chi Chi was rather adamant she stay at their home for the time being.<p>

They spent twenty minutes searching without any success. The streets were all but empty, the late at night, night shift workers, along with the occasional party goers, or criminal wandered aimlessly through the city. Nobody paid them any mind which was rather strange considering their somewhat outlandish appearance, but it wasn't unwelcome. The city was quiet, eerily so, as if the world was standing still. It was an uneasy feeling, everyone felt trepidation.

Gokuu jerked his head, senses flaring as he felt a fluctuating ki. "It's Piccolo! He must be attacking the androids! Come on!" Goku's group flew off heading for the source, meeting up with Raditz's group. They got closer, spotting dozens of columns of black smoke rising from the ground. They headed for the destruction, landing in the middle of several destroyed buildings.

* * *

><p>The scene that awaited them wasn't unexpected. Piccolo, cape billowing in the explosions aftershock, had one arm extended, smoke rising off of his palm. facing off against four distant figures. A long haired elderly looking man, a tall long haired man with a muscular build, a short man with pale skin,and an overweight albino clown... All of them we wearing orange and brown military outfits and black hats. No more details could be seen from their distance. They were hovering a few feet off of the ground, showing they moved rather quickly, and as the two groups arrived, they settled on the ground where apartments used to be. Piccolo shook his head, spitting on the ground. "Damn, I missed them..."<p>

"You did that?" Goku asked, staring at the ruins.

"They're the tin cans that blew up all of that." Piccolo replied, pointing to several burning craters behind him still burning.

"They're monsters... And Piccolo is no better!" Goku frowned. "I guess you didn't reform after all..."

"Me? Reform!? Don't make me laugh!" Piccolo grinned with malice. "Keep dreaming!"

"Stay the hell out of my way!" Celera snapped, glancing at the androids. "I have bigger things to worry about besides you."

"Exactly!" Goku seconded, turning to face the pair opposite of Piccolo. "There are bigger threats than you to worry about."

"Hey, Goku. I noticed something." Tien pointed at the mysterious quartet. "I can't feel a trace of ki from those guys at all... They were flying, and fast enough to dodge Piccolo's attack..."

"Androids." Celera whispered, frowning for a moment. _But there's two more, something isn't right..._

"The androids." Raditz muttered.

"Must be."

The androids couldn't hear this conversation, or had no interest in cueing in on it, so had no idea they had been expecting them. "Greetings to all of you." The old man said. "I was not expecting to run into all of you _so _soon... Tell me, how did you manage to find us so quickly?"

"We just did." Goku replied, brushing the question aside. "How doesn't concern you."

"Hmmm, I suppose it doesn't matter in the end." He pointed to himself. "Allow us to introduce ourselves I am android 20, and these three you see are my companions 19, 21, and 22." The albino nodded in acknowledgement to the statement. "We are the androids of our Master. Gero. We've been sent to pace the way for his conquest of earth."

"You know, you guys are seriously lacking any brain power." Celera quipped. "You're not going to get very far, I promise you that."

"It's just the usual, same ol story different people." Goku raised his guard. "Like my sister just said, You're not going to get very far!"

"Heh." Android 20 took a step forward, eyes narrowing. "Honestly, I'm glad you took the initiative and tracked us down. We're most anxious to prove our superiority over this planet's strongest warriors."

"It's such a pain." Celera stepped next to Goku, arms folded. "I thought Gero died of old age in solitude, guess I was wrong."

"That is most incorrect. But, it seems you've heard of his genius. It only makes sense after all."

"How could I _ever _forget?" Celera frowned. "He was the lead scientist of that Red Ribbon Army. Me and Goku clashed with them when we were just kids."

"I remember!" Goku grinned. "Those were the days, so carefree. We meant another one of the Gero's androids." His expression softened as he remembered his old friend. "Android 8. Well, I called him eighter, Celera called him Stein. They both made him sound more human, I guess. But, it's clear these guys don't share his conscience. Although I do see Red Ribbon Army symbol on them..."

"One giant eyesore." Celera commented.

Goku focused back on the present. "So, you four want to fight us. It's too crowded here-let's take this somewhere else more open!" _Somewhere far from all of these innocent people._

"It makes no difference to us one way or the other." Android 20 smiled with ill intent. "Lead the way to the final resting place of your choice..."

"Someone needs to be knocked down a few pegs." Celera muttered.

* * *

><p>The fighters and androids faced off against each other on the edge of a desert. Piccolo followed them, standing a few feet away from the group as always. Android 20 spoke first breaking the silence. "Part of our mission is to destroy Goku and Celera, the earth's champion and the ones who previously defeated the Red Ribbon Army." He pointed at Goku and Celera. "So, how about you two fight first? It will be an honor for us to destroy the both of you.<p>

"Well..." Goku slid into a stance. "You might reconsider after this-hyyyaahhh!" In a flash of bright light, Goku was transformed. "What do you think?"

"It is unexpected, most impressive." Android 20 shrugged slightly. "However, it's no use. We are the ultimate fighting machines. Whatever you do won't be enough. "

"Hah!" Raditz barked a laugh. "Enough of this crap! Am I the only one who finds this absolutely ridiculous?" He pointed at the androids. "This_is _the terrifying foe we've been dreading for three years? The terror of the future!? An old man, a midget, a fat guy, and a tall guy?" He powered up, to his Super Saiyan form. "Haaahh!"

"So... He can do that too?" Android 20 muttered, eyes widening as he realized something. "You say you've known we were coming for three years... How is that!?"

"That's for us to know..." Goku smirked.

"Enough of this pointless chatter! Nineteen, Twenty One, and Twenty Two, destroy these golden things, whatever the hell they are!"

Android 19 spoke for the first time. "Affirmative."

Android 22 spoke up. "It will be done."

"So, they're going to take both of us on" Raditz asked. "Is that right?"

"I assure you, our design is flawless we are the-" android 20 started, but Goku cut him off.

"We're not fighting on your terms!" The Super Saiyan rocketed towards the androids, and Raditz followed close behind.

"Damn it! Hey, Goku save some for me would you!" He yelled, the brothers racing the other to get in the battle first, the thrill of combat filling their minds. "Hey, Celera! You better hurry up before we finish them!"

"Be my guest!"

Goku slammed himself into the androids, punching both in the face. He shot back, dodging their counterattacks, and Raditz slammed a foot across Gero's face, knocking him into a nearby cliff, and turned dodging 22 as the short android swung a kick, and punched him into the ground. 21 and 19 swung at Raditz from behind, but Goku caught their fist, blasting 21 back and throwing 19 up over his head. Raditz vanished, appearing just above 19 driving the tip of his elbow into its neck, knocking it right back on the ground next to Goku.

* * *

><p>"Look at the go! They're winning!" Yamcha exclaimed.<p>

"Quiet down." Krillin groaned. "You wouldn't last five minutes in there."

"I wouldn't go down that easily!" Yamcha protested, throwing a few jabs out in the air. "I'd take at least one of them with me."

"Is that a joke? They'd tear straight through you."

Yamcha shook his head, pouting. "Fine, be pessimistic!"

"I call it realistic."

* * *

><p>The androids slowly picked themselves up off the ground as Super Saiyans settled on the ground. "Couldn't face a<em>real <em>warrior now could you?" Raditz asked.

"I don't understand... It makes no sense..." Android 20 muttered. "My calculations were flawless. I've monitored all of your battles with Piccolo...Your struggle against those space invaders. I even created models to account for the Saiyans' exponential power growth. But, this is just insane!"

"Your calculations?" Tien scratched his head. "I thought Gero was in charge... Wait! Goku!"

"I know." Goku stared at 20. "You call yourself android 20, but you're actually Dr. Gero, right?"

"No I am not!" 20 began to sweat, eyes darting. "I..."

"He certainly is." Celera narrowed her eyes. "I recognized him, but I didn't want to be too hasty. He was also on the cover of one of Bulma's science magazines.. Clown went missing some years ago, thought he died. Looks like he made himself into an android."

Dr. Gero didn't care in the least if they knew his identity. The bigger problem were these golden Saiyans. He had no records of this, what was the secret to their power!? _Nineteen, Twenty one, and Twenty two! _He spoke to them through their shared link. _attack now! _The androids launched a timed attack on the Saiyans. Goku and Raditz leapt into the air avoiding the attacks, the androids dashed off the ground flying up towards them. Raditz hovered back as they approached "I'll show you how hopeless this is. Goku can take the four of you on at the same time!" Ignoring his berating the androids shot passed him gunning for Goku.

The orange clad Saiyan dodged 19's and 21's strike, blocking 20's leg as it rocketed towards him. He ducked under 22's sweeping punch, blasting him away while ramming 19 out of his way with his shoulder. He caught 20's and 21's fists as they swung at him again. "Now, it's my turn."Goku drove his fist into 22's body, large cracks tearing through his mechanical body as he exploded into two halves, Goku slammed his knee into 20's stomach. tiny cracks opening in his body. Goku snapped his elbow forward, the blow sending 20 flying towards the ground, as he fell Gero launched a high powered energy blast. Not expecting or having seen the androids use an energy blast, Goku barely dodged it. Distracted by the blast, 19 rushed up from the ground, from behind, grabbing him by the neck with one hand.

_No need for me to get involved in this. _Raditz thought. _Goku outclasses these machines. He'll break out of that weak hold without any trouble. _But, a bright red light began to glow from 19's hand. Goku shook as the light got brighter,accompanied by a strange sucking noise. Goku gasped, struggling as his ki began to falter. Raditz sped forward to stop the android from doing whatever it was doing, but another blast from 22 and Gero. charging up from below him forced him to weave to the side, halting his attack. Gero and 22 hovered between Raditz and the other two. "Heh... Heh.,. Well this is unexpected.." The doctor grinned. "Nineteen is absorbing your brother's energy now.. In a few seconds it will be all but over for him."

"You really think so?" Raditz laughed, shaking his head. "Even if you did manage to hold me off long enough, we did bring more than two fighters. You must have forgot about that." He sent a telepathic signal to the others that he needed assistance. The response was all too familiar.

Tri Beam, HAAA!"

"KIEZEN!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"YAAAHH!"

"HAAA!"

The multiple energy attacks rocketed upwards towards 19. who tossed Goku to the side, speeding away from the oncoming threats. He weaved between them, stopping as the light faded and darkness returned. Celera appeared in front of him, slamming her foot into his stomach, sending him flying back.

"MASENKO-HAAAA!" The golden yellow wave of energy exploded against 19's back, Piccolo standing below him with a sinister smile on his face.

"Hah! Didn't miss that obese albino this time! I guess I should thank you Celera for giving me that opening. What!?" 19 hovered, unharmed aside from ragged clothes in the same spot, it gazed down at Piccolo with mocking eyes, then flicked them towards Celera.

"Perhaps, Piccolo, that blast just now would have been enough to damage me a few minutes ago." It said in its unnaturally high pitched voice. "However, with the energy I absorbed from Goku, my power level has now increased."

"Good work 19, we can now kill him at our leisure." Gero pointed at Goku who tried to stand, but collapsed to the ground and regressing back to his base form, fighting to stay conscious. "Our energy absorption capabilities are quite advanced, as you've just witnessed. "Nineteen this stolen energy will be more than enough for you to finish off Raditz, correct? And, 22 you are more than powerful enough to finish Celera?"

19 and 22 smiled. "There is a 87% chance of victory."

"Is that right?" Raditz raised his guard. "This shouldn't take long, as long as I don't let you grab me."

"It's not that simple." 19 replied, as he and 22 showed their energy absorbing hands. "We know all of your moves and techniques. Dr. Gero studied you all thoroughly."

"Your demise will be soon," 22 said, turning his focus on Celera.

"You tin cans are like broken records." Celera scoffed, unfolding her arms from under her chest. "Going on and on about nothing, you didn't record our battles in space."

"That's right!" Raditz grinned. "You were even surprised when we transformed. You mentioned all of our battles up to Zarbon and his band of nitwits. You stopped studying us then, didn't you?"

"By then we had acquired enough information of your capabilities. There was no need for more studying."

"That's clear! Since you have no clue what a Super Saiyan is!" Raditz flared his aura. "You missed the war against the Frost Demons. It will be your first and last mistake. You're not familiar with any techniques we've developed since we went to Namek.. I got these two." Raditz glanced at Celera, who simply nodded flaring her own ferocious aura and rocketing towards 22, at the last second she phased out of sight, appearing behind the tall android and knocked him to the ground with a swift side kick. 22 flipped, planting his feet on the ground, flying back up towards her, throwing a vicious barrage of punches. Celera dodged to the right, lashing out with a fist slamming it into his chest cracking his body and ripping his outfit. "Ready to call it quits?" Celera asked, yanking her hand out from the now gaping hole.

"Not until you're dead!" 22 roared, lashing out with a barrage of quick punches. Celera swayed her head by an few inches dodging each blow, and caught his wrist. "You have no idea..." 22 laughed. "This is only the beginning."

"This is your end..." Celera extended her arm forward, palm facing away from her. "See you in hell!" She shouted, a red wave of energy exploding from her palm overtaking 22 completely, his body fading in the blinding light.

He was weary of naming techniques at first, but Goku and Celera explained that the attack name was a sort of trigger to focus energy, which made the act of firing the concentrated attack all the easier. Celera did add he didn't need to say the name out loud, and Raditz eventually went along with it. _Let's put it to the test, I suppose. _Raditz shot towards the androids, using Instant Transmission at the last second, setting himself behind them. "Him and Celera moved instantly!" Gero rasped, eyes dilating. "I have no records of such an ability!"

"I have a lot more!" Raditz held one arm out to his side, forming a sphere of red energy. "Buster Cannon!" He swiped his arm forward, the blast soaring towards the androids before dispersing into a dozens of smaller blasts, batting the androids, forcing them on the defensive. Before they could recover and go on the attack, Raditz was right in their face, grabbing 19's shoulder and throwing it towards the ground below. Raditz turned to face the crazed doctor, as the android tried to mount a counterattack. Raditz dodged three quick kicks, catching Gero's fist in his hand, just inches from his face. Raditz's smile widened, as he started to crush his hand. Gero snarled, twisting away struggling to escape, but Raditz's strength was too much. Gero's fist crumbled in on itself like Styrofoam, oil spilling from cracks in his exterior, strips of metal flaking away. With a tug, Raditz tore the entire arm free, tossing it aside. "Well, you can try to steal my energy with your other hand, but if I were you I'd quit while you're still ahead."

"Why don't you baboons just die already!?" Gero howled, throwing another array of punches and kicks, Raditz dodged them easily.

"Alright." Raditz muttered. "Let's cut to the chase." He swatted Gero's next frenzied attack away, focusing his ki into his fist. He spun throwing a kick at his side as a distraction, and as Gero spun to defend against the attack, Raditz lashed out with his fist. It smashed into Gero's jaw, oil and shards of metal flying out as Raditz pushed forward. It crushed what was left of Gero's face, which was now cratering inwards, crushing his brain. Raditz let out a small burst of energy through his hand, completely destroying the deformed head. _We should work our way up before taking out the leader. _Raditz thought dully. _However, I have never been one for tradition and Celera's tendencies rubbed off on me._

* * *

><p>The androids formerly known as 20 and 22 hit the ground with thuds. Raditz and Celera floated to the ground in front of the lifeless bodies, and what was left of 22. Raditz grinned at 19, who was standing up shaking himself off. "These are yours?" To add to the point Celera kicked 22's head towards 19.<p>

"Get a good look, because your head is going to roll just the same." Celera said.

19 stared at the head and scene with no emotion, quickly taking in the situation. It ran through hundreds of scenarios and situations, searching for an escape route. _Creator has been terminated. Activate androids 17, 18, 24, and 25. Distraction required to initiate escape of superior foe..._

"Hey, guys! Did you win yet!?" Bulma's rather loud voice rang through the air.

"What?" Radtz and Celera said in unison, turning to see an air car flying overhead. Both could sense small kis inside. The whole non-combatant group was in it. Raditz's eyes widened as he focused on Launch and Celypa's among them. _No! Damn it all, not now! _And, as he feared, his hesitation to see who it was had been too long. Android 19 raised both arms, smirking as he released a fully powered energy beam from each hand, using Goku's stolen energy firing it directly at the vehicle.

"Bulma!" Celera was already there, putting herself between the air car and blast.

_Damn it... _Raditz's mind raced. _She can handle that blast, but there's a small chance she can't! _He was about to use Instant Transmission, but Celera raised her arm, slamming her palm into the blast and heaving it up sending it skyward.

* * *

><p>As soon as his beams were fired, 19 turned and fled with surprising speed. "Don't let that thing get away!" Tien shouted, and the rest of the warriors gave chase. "Krilling, help Goku then meet up with us!"<p>

"On it!" Krillin flew over to Goku, still lying on the ground drained. He gave him a Senzu Bean, instantly restoring him.

"Thanks Krillin! Let's be careful-we don't have a lot of those to spare."

"Right. Come on let's go find that android." Goku and Krillin flew off with hast in pursuit of 19, following their allies, and quickly joined by Raditz.

* * *

><p>The aircar drifted to the ground, Celera waited impatiently, tail lashing behind her. The door opened and Bulma stepped out holding her child. "Don't you have a brain!?" Celera shouted. "You could have died! And your son!" She seethed. "I don't want you to die Bulma, you're my sister. Don't anything so stupid like that again!"<p>

She punched Celera on the shoulder. "You better be careful too!" She frowned. "It took Super Saiyans to fight them, are they stronger than you?"

"No." Celera shook her head. "I couldn't feel their ki, the one I fought was hardly a challenge. And, you seen how Goku and Raditz were all over the other three."

"Don't go berserk." Bulma smiled. "I guess, you're right. I shouldn't have been so careless."

"Yeah, I-" Celera jerked her head to the side.

"What's going on now?"

"Gohan and Shaello are out there, they must have picked up the android's trail. Well, I'm off." She flew off, flying towards the others. Bulma shrugged slightly shaking her head, she could have told her that Gohan was gone. If she'd asked. That was the whole reason they came here. Gohan ran off, and Chi Chi wouldn't shut up about it. She loved her son, but could be neurotic at times.

* * *

><p>19 made his way to the ground, throwing small ki blasts to kick up giant clouds of dust and obscure his fleeting form, dashing from side to side. It was programmed with a vast knowledge of the area surrounding Gero's laboratory, and silently and efficiently made its way up towards mountain which housed his lab.<p>

The android, secluded under the cover of the tall trees nearby, approached the mountain range, calculating there was a significant probability it would be discovered before it could reach the lab, and like clockwork, the human warrior known as Yamcha appeared directly in its path. _Attempt to negate confrontation highly unlikely. Further energy absorption will benefit me when confrontation with Saiyans occurs. _19 crept up as silently as it could, Yamcha heard the grinding of worn gars and snapping twigs too late. 19's hand clamped tightly around his neck, sucking the ki from the fighter. He fought to stay conscious, when a voice rang through the forest. "Power pole extend!" A high speed object slammed into 19's jaw, forcing it to stagger away, and drop Yamcha. A fist slammed into his cheek, driving him back into the ground. Gohan retracted the weapon, holding it defensively, as Shaello landed next to him sliding into a stance. "I won't let you hurt my friend!" Gohan declared fiercely.

"Yeah, pick on someone your own size you tub of lard!" Shaello said.

"He's running!" Gohan exclaimed. "After him!"

19 turned, sprinting towards the mountain, but Gohan and Shaello darted towards him, pushing their power to the max. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Gohan appeared in front of 19, punching it to the ground. He flew towards 19, following up on his attack, but 19 jumped over him, knocking him away with a swift punch, but Shaello came from his side slamming into him, but the android swung her away. Gohan stuck the staff into the ground, slowing his tumble, and turning around chasing after 19, just as Shaello fired a barrage of energy blasts at the sprinting android.

* * *

><p>Celera landed in the forest just below the mountain followed by Raditz, seeing Gohan land Shaello ifting Yamcha over their shoulders. "What happened?" Raditz beat Celera to the punch.<p>

"Oh, Hey Raditz! Aunt Celera!" Gohan smiled. "I sensed all these power so I came to help, Shaello left before I did. We found some fat robot choking Yamcha, so we fought it and got some hits in, but it got away!"

"In those mountains over there." Shaello finished, pointing above the tree line.

"So, that must be where the base is?" Raditz took off the ground, flying towards the mountains.

"Raditz, what should we-" Gohan got no answer as Raditz headed for the nearest peak.

"What an ass..." Celera muttered to herself, fixing Gohan and Shaello with a stern look ."You two come with and stay sharp!"

Not everyone sensed the short battle, or arrived quickly enough, so when Raditz spotted the giant steel double doors, set into the side of a mountain... Talk about being subtle. He was only accompanied by Gohan, Shaello, a healed Yamcha, Celera, and Goku. They were running low on Senzu Beans. "Wow... So this is the place he's been hiding all these years..." Goku muttered, walking straight up to the doors and knocked loudly on it. There was no response. He frowned. "Wonder what it could be doing in there?"

"You have to knock harder." Celera said, striding up to the doors, and began to pound furiously on them. Like before, despite her loud pounding there was no response. "Well..." She frowned. "Just knock harder!"

_My siblings, different as they may be are both dense... Too dense... _Raditz sighed. "Enough with the knocking. There must be some back up androids inside?" Raditz suggested with a small shrug. "These didn't look like the ones Celypa and Trunks warned us about... They had different abilities, and there were two more..."

"Say what?" Yamcha looked a mix of confused and puzzled. "Isn't Celypa you're daughter's-"

"Now is not the time for this!" Celera snapped.

"She's right." Raditz nodded. "I'll explain it all later. Point is the true androids are still to come. Maybe then we'll get a battle."

"I have to admit those four were rather disappointing." Goku nodded in agreement. "That energy absorbing ability surprised me, but as long as you avoid that they're not even on Frieza's or his family's level."

"Well then." Celera raised her hand, a small blast forming in her hand. "What do you say we cut this suspense?" She blasted the doors down. "Let's take a look."

The five warriors stepped through the smoke kicked up by Celera's attack, stepping over the jagged and melted steel as they entered the cave.

* * *

><p>Gero's lab was hardly decorated and dimly lit by overhead lights, and various half finished projects were littered through the chamber. 19 stood in the corner, looking up from the control panel towards the group. "You are too late." It said in its high pitched voice. "Android models 17, 18, 24, and 25 have been activated. Your demise has been assured." As it said this, four pods embedded in the wall opened with a loud hiss of steam. Two human figures, and two very familiar figures, climbed out, stretching and taking in the scenery.<p>

"That's them." Goku slammed a fist in his palm, relishing the prospect of a challenging opponent. "Seventeen and Eighteen just like they said... But, there's also those two from before..."

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Twenty Four! Twenty five!" 19 said in a firm tone, pointing at the group of fighters gathered. "Destroy the enemies of Dr. Gero!"

"Listen here you obese albino." Twenty Four spoke. "My name is Zarbon and don't forget it."

"Where is the doctor now?" Eighteen smirked.

"Dr. Gero has been terminated by the Saiyans." 19 explained with little emotion. "You are superior combat models. You are capable of destroying them, do it now!"

"You don't give me orders!" Twenty five spoke, who was obviously Dodoria.

Seventeen leaned against the wall. "Now there's no need to rush. You were created after us is that correct?"

"I am model 19." The pale robot was growing increasingly annoyed. "Attack them now! I order you to attack!"

The androids ignored him. "An energy absorbing model... Seems completely cybernetic too, not human based like we are." Eighteen looked over to her counterpart, and unlikely duo. "What do you make of this, hmm Seventeen?"

"Well, that's simple..." Seventeen grinned with malice. "Dr. Gero was scared of us, of course. He could never control us, so instead he created an obedient slave.. Even if that meant it was a weaker model." He looked up at 19. "You shouldn't even exist nineteen. We're the ultimate combat machines, I don't know those two. However, these was never a need to create more."

The warriors were several feet from the androids now. "You may want to listen to your friend." Celera called out.

"That's right," Yamcha added. "There was a battle going on. We're not taking a break so you can play the guessing game and name the android."

"You're the same as I remembered." Dodoria all but snarled at Celera. "

"Our friend, please..." Seventeen snorted. "Eighteen you hear that?"

Eighteen nodded. "_That _thing is not our friend. You mentioned you were fighting it before correct? I'll give you a hand." 19 jumped as it realized what she meant , but she was already in motion, and before 19 could react she drove her foot into its torso, pushing it out the other side. She pulled her leg out, grabbing its head with one hand. "That's for trying to order us around, we're not your slaves." She declared, crushing 19's head with ease."

She kicked the maimed machine away, shaking her head for a moment. "Damn it, I got oil stains on my jeans."

Zarbon scoffed, wiping oil from his cheek. "Filthy thing."

"Cry me a river." Raditz laughed. "My heart goes out to you."

"I'm lost..." Gohan looked over the androids. "Are they still our enemies? They destroyed the other android."

"I'd say yeah." Shaello frowned. "They will follow their programming."

"Good question." Seventeen rubbed his chin. "What do you say Eighteen, Zarbon, and Dodoria. Kill them?"

"Damn right!" Dodoria snarled taking a step forward. "I've been waiting for this moment."

"It could be fun." Eighteen replied, smoothing out her denim jacket. "And, no doubt thanks to Gero's programming I have this strong urge to kill Goku and Celera."

"Same here, and Dodoria is foaming at the mouth to kill them" Seventeen stood up next to Eighteen. "Well, that settles that."

"Have it your way." Goku powered up to Super Saiyan, as Raditz followed, and Celera brought her full power to the surface, sending machinery flying across the room flying around the room. "You're still his revenge machines... We can't avoid this. I'm warning you this isn't a game. We're going to war!"

"I am the _only _one who will kill Kakarot." Everyone turned their heads, spotting Vegeta already a Super Saiyan hovering down towards them. He wore a replica of the armor he wore when he arrived on earth, except instead of white and yellow it was black and yellow, with a black full body jumpsuit. "No Saiyan blood is going to be spilled today. And don't think this changes anything between us." He fixed the trio of siblings with a vicious glare. "As soon as these tin cans are finished with you are next!"

"Fine by me." Raditz slid into a stance. "Like my brother said, we're going to war. You can ask Frieza and his goons how that turned out in hell."

"Frieza?" Seventeen asked. "I have no data on a Frieza."

"I've had enough of this talk!" Dodoria yelled. "That Saiyan bitch is mine, I owe her..." He smirked cruelly. "You can take peacock and the others, but this one is mine!

"You didn't get to fix Zarbon's thong, huh?" Celera quipped, sliding into a stance. "I'm ready gumball, don't keep me waiting all night!"


	33. Chapter 33

The air warped and reality itself split open as the time machine appeared several feet off of the ground. Celypa and Trunks jumped out, putting the vehicle back in its capsule, and after she pulled on her jacket to shield against the cold wind, flew towards the city. Seeing a population like this, even at night bought hope to both of them. In their time there wasn't anywhere left like this, but here they were all over the planet. It occurred to them that they'd never seen or felt the presence of so many people in their entire life. They were yanked from their thoughts as they caught the sight of burning buildings that the emergency personnel were taking care of already. Their first instinct was to help naturally, but the personnel were doing a good job on their own, and there was no doubt in either of their minds that the battle had already begun. It took priority. There must have been a slight mishap, a minor turbulence . They meant to arrive the day before the androids arrived. But, the fact the destruction was limited, meant that they managed to move the fight away from the city. They were still alive, maybe.

Seeing the damaged rock and mountain ranges in the distance. A sure sign that there was a superhuman battle, they headed for the desert, landing in the middle of the crumbling center. There were bodies Dr. Gero's, 21's, and 22's, they both walked over, crouching down and examining them carefully. _Definitely androids, but it isn't Seventeen or Eighteen.. Have we changed things coming back in time to warn them? We should have been more subtle. But, they managed to defeat these three, they went in that direction. I can sense them, they're all alive, but spread out.. That group must have picked up the trail. _They took off again, Celypa swallowing nervously, Trunks frowning. They both knew they didn't stand a chance against Seventeen or Eighteen. It was proven more times than they could count. They had to hope the others found a way.

* * *

><p>"So, Dodoria gets to fight Celera. No arguing with him there, I guess. Who gets to fight Goku?" Seventeen asked. "I know you want to kill them both as much as I do."<p>

Eighteen shrugged. "If you want to fight him that bad, then you can fight him. I'll take Raditz. Just remember not to kill Goku or Celera too quickly. I want to get a few hits in before they're beaten."

"And, that leaves me with Vegeta." Zarbon shrugged. "Very well, I've been dying to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face. We're all clear then, hmm?"

"I won't promise you anything." Dodoria said. "If there's anything left of that wench when I'm done with her, have a blast."

"You know..." Goku grinned nervously. "Hearing them talking about who gets to kill us is somewhat creepy."

"It's the second strangest conversation I've heard." Raditz replied.

"Second?"

"I worked for Frieza for a long time."

"You don't want to know." Vegeta spoke up, standing a few inches in front of them, narrowing his eyes for a moment. "I could have sworn... No! I know for a fact I killed you during that battle." Vegeta pointed at Dodoria and Zarbon. "So, these are the big and bad androids? And, the future was supposed to be so bad."

"It's funny you should ask." Zarbon said, grinning with a degree of malice. "I did die in the battle... However, Dr. Gero had plans for me, he managed to create me as I was before..." He paused. "You could say I was created in this Zarbon's likeness."

"Whatever you say." Goku said focusing his attention back on the androids, who were starting to advance on them. "Okay!" Goku slid into a stance. "They're coming!" _Who would think after Piccolo... Frieza... Cooler... And their goons.. It's the Red Ribbon Army that unleashed the greatest threat on earth. _

"Raditz, Vegeta, Goku." Celera muttered, clenching her fists as she glared at Dodoria, the Saiyans mentioned turned towards her keeping their focus on the androids slightly while listening. "There's too many of them, if we all fight here we're bound to get cornered..."

"You're not suggesting you lead one away?" Goku asked, shocked. "It's too risky!"

"She has a point..." Raditz conceded with some hesitation. "They could team up..."

Vegeta nodded towards Celera. "Are you really trying to order my around? If you haven't noticed I am a Super Saiyan, unlike you." _Not that I need to worry about such a thing, but it's still a sound plan. __I hate to admit this, but you're a brilliant tactician. _

Celera growled. "Listen here you arrogant asshole with a fat receding hairline!" She narrowed her eyes glaring at him as he did the same. "I'm going to take that fat tub of lard, and you're going to take that transgender cross dressing fruitcake!"

"Celera you can't!" Goku began to protest. "We need to stick together!"

"No time!" Celera snapped, running out of patience and charging the androids with Vegeta and Raditz. Eighteen stepped up to intercept, but Raditz kicked her across the room, through the wall and out the other side of the mountain. Seventeen and Zarbon shot passed Raditz, heading for Goku and Vegeta. The younger Saiyan jumped back, evading the android's first few strikes. They collided, and Seventeen fought Goku back into the lab's entrance. Meanwhile, Vegeta punched Zarbon through a wall, kicking him out the side of the mountain, the two colliding in a tangle of fists.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Dodoria roared, swinging for Celera, the Saiyaness ducked under the wild swing, lunging forward and grabbing a hold of him. "What are you doing!?"

"Moving this fight to a more open school yard!" And with a quick flare of energy, the two disappeared from sight.

"Get out of the way!" Vegeta shouted at the fighters,

"You better move! This mountain is getting in the way!" Raditz turned towards them.

"What now?" Yamcha gasped, turning and sprinting away, followed by Shaello and Gohan. Raditz and Vegeta gathered all the power they could, flinging it in all directions, completely obliterating the mountain and Gero's lab.

Raditz floated over the wreckage, spotting Eighteen waiting for him above. "Hey!" She yelled down at him. "Are you and your friend done beating up rocks?"

"You're a comedian too?" Raditz shot up at her, swinging a fist, but Eighteen caught it before it could connect. He twisted, slamming his elbow against the back of her head, and she used the momentum from the attack, spinning downwards, kicking him in the stomach with her one foot. Raditz staggered away, regaining his breath, holding his stomach with one hand. "Not too bad!"

Goku finally slipped a punch passed Seventeen's guard, smashing it across his shoulder, but he didn't even flinch, grabbing Goku by his shoulders and slamming his head into his. Goku grunted, ducking under the next punch, and raised his guard blocking the next barrage of attacks. He jumped over a low kick, punching Seventeen away chasing after him. _When did he get so strong? _Seventeen wondered. _I may have to use my full power in a moment... But, it'd be over too fast then. Choices, which to pick..._

"Do you think they can win?" Gohan asked.

"No." Someone replied. "It's like I thought... The androids are too tough." The three onlookers turned around to see Celypa and Trunks, landing on the ground near them. They were accompanied by Tien, Krillin, and Nail, who they met up with along the way. The energy being given off by the fighters wasn't very hard to find. _Damn it there's another one!? We were too careless coming back, first those three androids and now this... _

"And, you're certain?" Tien asked, doing his best to follow the fights. "They seem to be doing okay, they seem even."

"We should help them then!" Gohan said.

Celypa frowned. "I'm not sure if we can..."

Shaello frowned. "We have to try something, at least!"

Eighteen slid to a stop, righting herself, and taking a punch right to the face from Raditz not even batting an eyelash. "I have to wonder how long you'll last." She mused. "You must see that you're outclassed sooner or later." She smacked his hand away, ad they jumped back a few feet away from each other.

"Where's your manual?" Raditz asked with a mocking smile. "I'm having problems with this combat android. She's an arrogant bitch." This retort got him punched halfway through the forest, he chuckled as he stood back up, spitting some blood from his mouth. _I'm making up for all of Frieza's primate and monkey jabs. _He may have won the war of words, the actual battle was something else completely. Eighteen dashed towards him, slamming her foot under his chin, snapping his head back and knocking him to the ground again. "You're getting stronger... No, you were holding back." He coughed.

"Humoring you by holding back was dragging on too much..." She shrugged lazily. "I was getting bored."

Goku was experiencing similar problems. Seventeen blocked every one of his attacks, and when the android went on the offensive, Goku felt his defenses being pushed to their limit. Finally, a vicious elbow got through his guard, bowling him over, and Seventeen followed up by taking a hold of his hair, swinging him around several times, and throwing him away towards the horizon.

"Is that all you got Vegeta?" Zarbon asked, batting aside a fist that was shooting right for his nose. He chuckled. "So, you're a Super Saiyan now, and yet your abilities don't hold a candle to mine."

"Go to hell you bastard!" Vegeta yelled. "I'll pound you until there's nothing left! Not even a scrape of you!" This got him punched towards the ground, he grunted, flipping back and halting his flight. _This is ridiculous! I am the strongest warrior in the universe! I am the Super Saiyan and this twat...! _He snarled, dashing back towards him, slamming a fist on his stomach, but Zarbon barely flinched, smacking him to the side, Vegeta yelled flaring his aura and halting his flight. "You..." He coughed.

"I don't even need to resort to _that_ form to defeat you this time around." Zarbon smiled, as if in relief. "I should thank you, I don't like having to resort to that hideous form..."

Vegeta was having his fair share of problems. Zarbon was dodging and blocking every one of his attacks, and when the green haired man pressed his offense, Vegeta could feel his defenses slowly slipping. So, he pressed his own offense, landing several blows, but for every one he got in Zarbon landed four. Zarbon ducked under a vicious hook, kicking Vegeta in the stomach, doubling him over, Zarbon followed up by wrapping both arms around his neck and propelled himself towards the ground, and at the last moment released Vegeta. Leaving him to smash into the ground crying out in pain.

The gathered fighters were unsure what to do. Could they even make a difference? "I can't watch this anymore!" Gohan's fist shook.

"Gohan! You must think!" Nail put a hand on the young half Saiyan's shaking shoulders. "Your father knows what he's doing. He wouldn't want to you to go out there and get yourself killed. We have to face it, nobody stands a better chance against those two."

"I'm sick of watching this!" Shaello snapped. "We have to make a difference, somehow! They're losing ground!"

"We have to slow them down." Krillin argued. "Even if it's for a few seconds!" _I hope Celera's okay..._

Seventeen slammed Goku's head down into the sharp and rocky ground, splattering blood from the small and medium cuts all over his face. Gohan finally had enough! "I don't care anymore!" He shouted. "Get off of my daddy!"

"Wait up Gohan!" Shaello yelled, flying after him.

"Damn it!" Tien growled. "It's now or never! Haaahh!" His Kaioken aura flaring to life as he followed Gohan and Shaello. He was flanked by Krillin, Nail, and Yamcha. Trunks and Celypa stayed behind contemplating. "I lost my father once..." Trunks growled. "I am not losing him again!" He brought his full power to the surface, powering up to his Super Saiyan form and darting down.

"Here goes nothing! Hrrghhh!" Veins bulged across Celypa's neck as she brought her full power to the surface, the golden light enveloping her entirely as she powered up to Super Saiyan. Like always when she transformed everything slipped away. There was only this battle. "HAAA!" She shot forward with no further thought, yanking the power pole from her back and charging right for Eighteen, who was driving punches into Raditz's stomach repeatedly. Eighteen leapt up over Celypa's head, but the young half Saiyan had the move scouted, and swung her weapon taking Eighteen by surprise, smashing her into the ground. Eighteen stood up, dodging passed another swing. With a swift backhand she knocked Celypa into the air, appearing behind her, and kicking her back to the ground with both feet. Celypa grunted in pain, skidding across the ground, ripping her pants, and tearing gashes into her legs, she forcefully stopped herself, darting back forward, firing a blitz of energy blasts at Eighteen, who chuckled. She flew towards them, smacking them out of the way with a simple wave of her hand, then darted up to Celypa, punching her back to the ground. Celypa regressed from her Super Saiyan form, fighting to stay conscious, but lost. _I... Tried. Father..._

Shaello and Trunks charged Zarbon from both sides, who was headbutting Vegeta repeatedly. Zarbon turned, blocking Shaello's punch, lashing out with his leg and knocking her aside. Trunks unsheathed his sword from his back in one fluid motion, swinging downward, Zarbon laughed dodging the first swing, and raised his forearm ducking under the second swing with deadly speed, taking Trunks by surprise. Momentarily shocked Trunks was backhanded to the ground, skidding along tearing gashes into his legs. Shaello charged back at Zarbon throwing a barrage of energy blasts, Zarbon chuckled. He shot for her, smacking them aside with ease, and slammed his knee into her gut doubling her over, he spun kicking her back to the ground, and blocked Trunks's next punch, punching him back to the ground. He regressed from his Super Saiyan form, struggling to stay conscious, but lost. _Father..._

Gohan and Nail rocketed towards Seventeen from both sides. Seventeen tossed Goku aside, turning to and blocking both of their attacks. He lashed out, punching both to the side with each hand, using his full power right away, bringing the fight to them. He turned his focus back on Goku, but the time bought by the other two was enough. Raditz used Instant Transmission to jump over to him, grabbed a hold of him and both teleported away. Seventeen scowled in annoyance. "Where the hell did they go off to? What technique was that!?"

"No clue..." Eighteen looked around. "I have no records of this ability, but, they were all stronger than the records show. Not that it made the least bit of a difference..." Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin were hovering several feet away. Piccolo was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else was down. "Hey!" Eighteen yelled. "Do you know where Goku and Celera are?"

"No! And we wouldn't tell you even if we did know!" Krillin yelled down in defiance. "They could be anywhere on the planet by now!"

"That's quite the technique." Seventeen idly commented. "Raditz has to die too. Can't have him hauling Goku off every time we catch him. And, we need to keep a better eye on Goku since he can just poof himself away." He looked up at the human fighters. "We're leaving. We'll just search this planet for Goku and Celera. If you want to attack us, I won't stop you. You can see how well your friends did." He pointed to the bloody Saiyans and Namekian on the ground. The humans didn't make a move, and Seventeen smirked. "Smart, Well, see you around. Hey, Zarbon let's go!" Seventeen and Eighteen flew off, soaring into the sky, in what seemed to be a north-north-west direction. "Wonder where we can find a car... No a truck!

"I guess I can go, after all I've beaten you." Zarbon sneered at the unconscious Vegeta before flying off, heading towards Seventeen and Eighteen.

The humans breathed a sigh of relief, sinking to the ground. "Too close..." Yamcha muttered. They knew what he meant Goku and Raditz were close by, under a perch of rock. They hoped Celypa and Trunks were right and the androids couldn't sense ki. It worked though, now they had a short while to regroup, and heal the wounded, then plan their next step.

"Wait..." Tien spoke up. "Where's Celera?"

"I'm getting a bad feeling..." Krillin muttered, a feeling of dread squeezing around him. "I remember her saying something about leading one away..."

There was a deep rumbling nearby.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces!" Dodoria snarled.<p>

"I've heard that one before." Celera said, dodging another punch, just barely. "You can't rip me apart if you can't touch me!" She mistimed her next block, Dodoria slipped passed her guard, kneeing her in the stomach, doubling her over, he spun punching her back and through a mountain. She grunted in pain, picking herself up wiping the blood from a cut on her face. _He's a lot stronger than last time... Gero must have made improvements... _Dodoria smirked, charging back at her, a vicious uppercut snapped her head back, and a hard straight sent her flying back through another mountain, she skidded across the ground, ripping her pants, and tearing gashes into her legs. "Is that all you got!?" She wheezed, staggering up to her feet.

"Don't try to put on a bravado, you can hardly mount any offense anymore." He laughed, grinning darkly. "You cut off my legs... I'm going to crush yours!"

Celera charged forward, throwing a barrage of strikes spinning and twisting. Dodoria dodged and blocked every one of her swift attacks, and when he went on the offensive she felt her defense being tested and faltering. She threw another vicious barrage of strikes just before he defenses collapsed entirely, taking a shot to give one, but for every strike she got Dodoria got at least three. Celera spun, kicking low, but Dodoria jumped back avoiding the attack, and lashed out, elbowing her viciously in the stomach, nearly bringing her to her knees. He followed up taking a hold of her hair in one hand, her neck in the other, swinging her around several times, and slamming her face first into the sharp, jagged ground repeatedly, drawing blood from the cuts and gashes on her face. He threw her to the side, relishing in her cry of pain as she flipped across the ground sliding to a stop a few feet away.

Dodoria chuckled, advancing on her. "And, you really thought you had a chance of beating me." He laughed. "You should have listened to me when I said it was useless!"

"You..." Celera grunted, slamming her hand on the ground, forcing herself to a standing base. "I... Never said it would be easy beating you, you fat arrogant bastard! But, I will beat you!" She stood up, about to dash forward, but she collapsed a vibration-akin to a heartbeat reverberating through her body several times. _What the hell was that just now? _She blinked in confusion, trying to focus on the vibration, but it was gone. "I did it before, and I will do it again!"

"Hahaha! That's rich!" Dodoria laughed. "You can hardly stand up, let alone have a sliver of hope to defeat me!" He phased out o

"Shut up!" Celera flew forward, slamming her foot into his shoulder, forcing him back, she chased after him. "I beat you once and I will do it again! Shut your dick sucking lips!"

"You'll pay for that!" Dodoria roared, ducking under a sweeping kick, dashed forward and slammed his elbow against her forehead, drawing blood from a small gash, sending her skidding back. "You crossed the line with that one, this fight is going to end RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW!"

"I hit a nerve. Or, you're busting a circuit or two!" Celera chuckled as she righted herself. "What you and Zarbon do in private is-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Dodoria roared, balling his fists and gritting his teeth, veins bulging all around his body. "I didn't get to show you this the last time we fought, but now I can! Hrrgghhh!" The veins bulged out more across his body, as it suddenly began to expand and get taller. An eerie pink light surrounded him as his form skyrocketed, limbs thickening and lengthening. As always when he went through this change it strained him. "RRAAAHHH!" He hefted his hulking arms above his head, his form now towering over Celera completely casting a shadow over her. He was easily as big as she was whenever she went Great Ape, no he was even bigger! "This is better, from up here you're like a cockroach!" His voice bellowed, and he swung down, his fist smashing through the ground as Celera flew to the side, he lashed out with his leg, launching her to the side and sliding on the sharp ground.

"What in the hell?" She coughed, struggling to stand up. "He's... Giant! Even if I was to transform into a Great Ape, he'd dwarf me!" She had no time to ponder it, as Dodoria launched another punch at her, Celera put on a burst of speed darting to the side leaving a purple trail in her wake, jumping over his meaty arm, dashing up towards him. He grinned, lashing out with his hand, sweeping from the side, and knocking her face first into the ground. Celera grunted, heaving herself up, glancing back, and just in time as Dodoria launched another punch. She flew to the side, narrowly escaping it, she shot to the side, weaving passed another strike, but didn't see the follow up and was smacked to the ground once again, this time bouncing spine first off of a nearby mountain denting it, she fell to the ground crying out in pain.

"You really are dumber than you look if you think you can defeat me." Dodoria commented, taking slow steps forward, shaking the landscape around them. "Don't worry I'll be sure to finish off the rest of the monkeys when I'm done with you..." He stomped a foot down just a few feet from her, smirking down at the Saiyaness. "You know what comes next!" He hefted his leg up, and brought it down, Celera braced herself for the impact, but no amount of bracing could cushion this. There were horrendous cracks as Dodoria slammed his foot directly on her legs, crushing every bone. Celera let out an ear piercing scream, it had be a long time since she actually _screamed_., Celera seethed clenching her teeth, gripping her forehead with one hand, panting. The pain beyond overwhelming. "Now, you can't run from me anymore." Dodoria chuckled cruelly, slowly lifting his foot from her legs taking in his work.

_T-This is fucking ridiculous! _Celera screamed mentally, unable to move an inch, her energy starting to fade. _There has to be an opening! Come on, come on... _Dodoria rose to his full height, extending his forefinger with a sickening grin. "Frieza was right to wipe out the Saiyans, you're nothing but cockroaches. I do admit this was a bit entertaining, but now your insides are going be splattered everywhere!" He let out a roar, swinging his arm down, finger still extended, shortening the gap between them by the second. It'd be over in a few seconds, Celera would be squashed and he'd have his revenge. _There! _Celera spotted her opening, his face was unguarded. She gathered energy into her right hand, waiting for the moment. _Spirit Cannon! _She shouted mentally, launching her arm upward, a huge shimmering ball of red energy beamed passed Dodoria's arm crashing into his face and exploding sending oil and shrapnel everywhere. "You!" He choked, his head and brain half blown to pieces, his speech stuck, and with a loud and mighty thud that shook the area for miles around, he hit the ground gasping and unmoving.

"I t-told you I'd beat you..." Celera rasped, struggling to move a single inch. "Let that be a lesson to you never underestimate your opponent... Even if they are just a stupid monkey, You fat shit." She tensed her hand, groaning in pain as she dug through her pocket, fishing out a Senzu Bean and eating it with vigor, healing her wounds. "Sure comes in handy." She sighed cheerfully, flipping up to her feet, glancing to the side. "I need to get back to the others, but that could be a problem with the androids." She disappeared a moment later, leaving behind a half headed Dodoria still rasping.

* * *

><p>There was a rumbling near the ruins of Gero's laboratory . Tons of rock and debris flew down what remained of the mountain. There was something moving under there. The three fighters still standing stared in a mix of shock and horror as four humanoid figures pulled themselves out from the rubble, jumping down to the ground where they were huddled. Tien growled. "Those guys just came up from the lab! How many damn androids are there?!"<p>

"They don't seem the least bit damaged from when Raditz and Vegeta blew up the lab either." Krillin observed. "Damn it all, we just can't catch a break!" The figures began to approach and they saw them more clearly. The first was android designated as number 16 a massive and towering figure, wearing green armor, had a red Mohawk, and a giant chin. The second figure was a woman with long lion brown hair that fell beyond her butt, her eyes which were hidden behind her bangs were a lighter shade of lion brown, she was wearing a long dark brown military coat concealing the hilt of her saber, black pants and dark brown boots, she was the shortest of the four and had a passive expression on her face as she took in her surroundings. The next two had to be the most intimidating... One was taller than sixteen with messy dark brown hair, and had enough mass to contend with Frieza's second form, he just stared with his onyx eyes, wearing black pants, a black sash. and red boots. The second and final one was shorter, and had long spiky black hair, he had tanned skin, and wore a black gi with a green sash. The one known as 16's face was expressionless, which was strange since even 19 was capable of showing emotion.

"Holy fuck..." Yamcha tensed, taking in the new arrivals. "Get ready guys, I have a very bad feeling, especially about those two in the back..."

The spiky haired man's eyes swept over everyone present, coming to a halt on a location nearby. _Goku and Raditz are hiding over there..._ He thought, turning to the massive man at his side, the two shared a nod. _They're much too weak, I'll leave for now, test my powers elsewhere. _He grunted, turning to his comrade, both disappearing completely their energy trail completely gone.

"Great!" Yamcha whined. "Where the hell did those two go?"

"It doesn't matter." Tien replied. "They're not here obviously, and we have these two to worry about..."

The towering android gazed around the area, stopping to the side. "Goku located." He said in a deep, mechanical voice. He began to stride slowly towards Goku's and Raditz's hiding place.

_Goku! Raditz! _Tien signaled the Saiyans through his mind. _There's another android heading right for you! This one can sense you! Get out of there now!_

_Another one!? _Goku screamed.

_We're trying here! _Raditz answered. _I've lost a lot of energy and Goku took a beating... We need a few seconds, maybe two minutes. Then we can get to safety, if we try using Instant Transmission now, we won't go more than a couple of feet!_

_Can you hold him off, just for a minute? _Goku asked.

"So be it." Tien frowned. "I'm going to buy Raditz and Goku some time. Anybody come can come with me, it's going to be dangerous, but we just need to buy some time not win." He darted over to the android, putting himself between16 and the recovering Saiyans. "Not another step!" He yelled. He was joined by Yamcha and Krillin. "Heh... Thanks guys!"

"No sweat!" Yamcha smirked. "You won't see me running from a fight anytime soon, especially from ginger snaps over here."

"I refuse to abandon one of my oldest and best friends either!" Krillin seconded. He'd known Goku practically for his whole life, they'd come through too much together for him to turn tail and run now.

16 stopped his strides, eyeing his opponents. "My scanners show your power levels aren't enough to stop me." He frowned slightly. "I have no desire to harm you. I am only programmed to kill Goku and Celera. I would like to leave you in peace."

"Strange..." Krillin muttered. "Gero must have messed up his personality. However, with his motivation to kill Goku and Celera. Gero had an obsession with them... Creepy."

"Too damn bad!" Tien raised his fists. "We're not backing down, we'll defend our friend to the end!"

"Very well then." 16's eyes narrowed. "I am sorry." He continued to advance, but the girl that rose out with him stood in his way arms out to her sides. He stopped, staring at her. "Scanners indicate you are much stronger than me, number 23." He took a step. "Do you resist as well? You were programmed to kill Goku and Celera, why don't you?"

"And be a slave to that old mans ridiculous grudge?!" She shouted, standing firm. "I absolutely refuse to do anything that mad man "programmed" me to do! Will you let yourself be a slave to someone's will who is already dead!?" She clenched her teeth. "Your scanners say you're not strong enough to defeat me, stand down! And, my name is Ivory ginger. D_on't you ever call me 23!"_

"This is too weird..." Krillin muttered. "Gero programmed her with the same objective, but she has no desire to kill Goku or Celera..."

"Maybe, she has a strong will." Yamcha shrugged. "She even remembers her name, those two before just kept calling each other numbers."

"I refuse." 16 frowned. "I will murder Goku and Celera."

"You're pathetic, I can't believe you!" Ivory muttered, turning to the earth's defenders. "I have no intention to kill you, but big guy here is hell bent on it but,I tried..." She hovered a few feet away, stomping a crater in the ground. Yamcha stared at her for a long moment, before turning his focus back on 16. _So, she isn't a killing machine like the others... I wonder..._

"Get ready!" Tien told them. "We can't beat this guy head on, and they know all of our usual moves. Let's surprise him, use techniques we've developed these last three years."

Krillin nodded. "After the battle with Yamu, we realized that a few tricks wouldn't make much of a difference." He raised both arms into the air, yellow discs of energy forming instantly from each. "Double Kiezan!" He launched the discs at 16, who was expecting the normal variation of this attack, two at once was unexpected.

16 swayed under one disc, jumping over the second. The brief time it took for him to land gave Tein a clear opening. _Here's one he won't be expecting! "_Dodon Barrage!" Jumping above the android, he extended all of his fingers, firing beams of bright yellow energy from each one. They smashed into the ground, the attack smothering the area where 16 stood, hitting him while before he could brace. Tien and Krillin both smiled, taking in their work, but the dust cleared and 16 stood unharmed. "I wish these androids had ki to sense..." Krillin muttered. "How can I know when to celebrate?"

16 turned his gaze up at them. "Your power has increased substantially, and you have created new techniques, but it doesn't matter. You can't defeat me." He advanced towards them.

"This guy..." Yamcha growled, balling his fists. "Who the hell does he think he is? Not even bothering to shoot back, does he think we're not a threat!?"

"We're not." Tien shrugged. "We don't have to win, just stall for time."

"Okay then." Krillin said, bringing his full power to the surface. "Let's try combining our blasts. Keep him guessing."

The three warriors crouched, focusing their power, 16 just a couple of feet away. Krillin brought his arms to his side, a blue beam flaring to life, but flickered to red as sparks dragged up and down his arms. He could almost push the Kaioken as high as Tien could, it was draining, but a higher boost could be used for a short amount of time. If the boost was applied to an energy beam, not his entire body, he swung his hands forward. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Tien already knew the android would be programmed to expect all of his usual techniques. Maybe he could overwhelm him with quantity, it was worth a shot. He grit his teeth, he separated himself into five copies. Each one focused, all his multiform copies sprouting a second pair of arms from their shoulders. The technique he used when he fought Goku for the first time. Each set of arms formed the triangle, and eight beams shot towards 16.

Yamcha threw his arms out in front of him, dozens of blasts resembling his Spirit Ball, each having the same amount of power as the original forming and darting in a flaring mass. "Spirit Barrage, HAA!"

The beams shot towards 16, his sensors alarming him. The humans shouldn't have been nowhere near this strong, and their mix of new techniques was confusing. He raised his arms in front of him, stopping the attack with the palm of his hands. He grunted as he felt pain prickling, his feet skidding into the ground throwing up debris, _Concentrate power to important functions only, maximize forward thrust. _16 slowed down, and he came to a halt, but surprise struck him again as he slid back several more inches. He grunted, slowly moving back towards them, pushing their attacks back. It didn't take long for their concentrated attacks to tire them out, their power fading.

"Heh... That was a good try!" Krillin gasped. "We even had him on the ropes, this guy is just too much... He hasn't even attacked us yet."

"Damn it..." Tien gritted his teeth, whirling around behind him. "Why the hell are those two still there!?" _Raditz! Goku! You could pick up the pace a little!_

_I must be more injured than I thought, and Goku is barely keeping his eyes open. _Raditz replied. _It's hard to focus, especially with this long range jump we'll need to get out of his sensors' range._

"Damn!" Tien glared at 16, who was picking up his speed. "We can't hold him off much longer!"

"I won't be stopped." 16 said as he got closer. "Goku will be terminated. And then Celera will be."

"He's getting way too close." Krillin growled. "We can't take him head on!"

"No other choice!" Yamcha yelled, summoning what strength he had left. He wasn't able to master the Kaioken properly, not having direct teaching from King Kai. However, there was no way in hell he was going to be left behind, after learning as much as he could from them he came up with his own variation. "Come on you tall bastard! KAIOKEN-WOLF FANG-RAAHH!" The red aura flickered as it blazed around him, unstable, but it was still there. Krillin and Tien powered up to their highest levels. Times thirty and times ten, and beamed forward with Yamcha.

16 stepped to the side as the three warriors crashed into him, raising his arms to block. _Their speed and power have increased again. _He noted. _Further errors in Gero's data, he didn't account for these variables. _He was pressed on the defensive, as the trio smashed attack after attack, he processed their power increase. Now he was on familiar ground, he was programmed with knowledge of their fighting styles. Tien was direct and fluid, Krillin was precise and powerful, Yamcha's was difficult to defend against and unpredictable. He felt his arm jar from an impact, acquiring all the information he needed, and spotting weaknesses and openings in their styles, he attacked.

"That's enough sixteen!" Ivory said dashing towards him. "They're losing energy!"

16 spun lashingout with his elbow, slamming it into Yamcha's chest. His ribs cracked from the impact, and Yamcha smacked the ground choking and coughing up blood. 16 ducked under Krillin's punch, but didn't catch his follow up that smashed into his face, he grabbed the tall warrior's leg, breaking it at the shin. Krillin howled , falling away to the side, almost blacking out. Tien grunted, seeing he was the only one left, he shot forward throwing a quick punch, 16 ducked, turning and lashing out with the back of his fist, Tien strained blocking the blow, gritting his teeth from the impact. _He's not holding back anymore, I need to use this!_ he raised his hands to his forehead, but 16 had the move scouted, countering with a quick blast. The impact snapped Tein's head back, a sickening crack echoing, and Tien's body hit the ground, unmoving. _I didn't wish to kill him. His power was drained from his earlier efforts, I overestimated his endurance. _His sadness vanished, as his primary objective took priority. Goku and Celera must be terminated. He turned to the Saiyan duo's location, but they vanished completely from his sensors. 16 whipped his head around, confused. They were gone, out of his sensors range. Which could only mean they were miles away. However, these was no energy trail, Gero's records showed no ability like this. Another error, what went wrong?

"What the heck 16!?" Ivory exclaimed, punching him in the face, forcing him to stagger back. "You just can't kill people!"

"Goku has escaped-" 16 started, but was cut off as Ivory smashed a knee into his stomach, forcing him to stagger again.

"You can't just kill people like that!" She seethed, voice echoing around them. "Move it! We need to find the other three!"

"The chances are much higher if we do so." 16 nodded in agreement, lifting off into the air.

* * *

><p><em>Those two energy signatures are gone completely, it was definitely Saiyan... This isn't going to bode well.<em>Celera appeared above the carnage, rushing to Krillin, digging the bag of Senzu Beans from his packet, shoving one in his mouth. "What happened to you?" He asked, shaking his head. And, why the hell did you just go off like that?!"

"Long story short I got my ass kicked, but I still won. The androids left, the girl really chewed out fire crotch." Celera shrugged, taking a step back. "Guess they're on a manhunt for me and Goku still. And, I had to lead one away to starve the pack, if I didn't they would have ganged up on all of us and beat us into mush." They quickly rushed over to Yamcha and feeding him a bean, healing his injuries. The three walked over to Tien.

"No... He can't... Be..." Yamcha crouched, staring in anger and disbelief. "Hey! Tien! You always know what to do! Damn it... You just can't die! What about our rematch!? Damn it we need you here man, get up!"

"It'll be okay." Krillin rested his hand on his shoulder. "The Dragonballs-"

"We used them already!" Yamcha snapped, punching the ground. "It doesn't work twice! Damn it!"

"There's the Namekian set..."

" He _just died_. I don't care if we have a million Dragonballs, it still means something!" Yamcha stood up, shaking. "It should have been me! What the hell have I ever done!?" He gritted his teeth, shaking more. "When have I ever been useful?"

"Yamcha..." Krillin sighed, seeing Celera shake her head slightly. It was better to leave him alone, they flew off to give Celypa, Gohan, Shaello, Trunks, and Vegeta the last five beans. Thanks to his regeneration prowess, Nail was doing better nd starting to stand on his own, Celera rushed over helping him stand the tall Namekian muttering a thank you. They all gathered around Tien's body, except for Vegeta who stood a few feet away from them growling like a savage animal. To their surprise, Tien's body vanished after a few minutes. "He must have got permission to train with King Kai again." Krillin supplied. They were about to take off to Kame House, but a loud yell caught their attention.

Vegeta roared, balling his fists, instantly transforming into a Super Saiyan, shooting off into the sky. _How dare that crossdressing son of a bitch mock me! Mock my abilities and prowess! I will rip them limb from limb, I will initiate their self destruct sequence and blow their insides all over this fucking planet! _"DAMN IT ALL!" He whirled around, unleashing a high powere blast, forcing everyone to jump out of the way, kicking up a cloud of dust. "Don't any of you even think of trying to follow or you will regret it! You can kiss my Super Saiyan ass!" He put on a burst of speed, leaving a gold trail behind.

"I think he's throwing a tantrum..." Celera mused. "Egotistical prick..." She spotted Trunks, running about to take off. "Don't bother with it Trunks." She said, causing the purple haired youth to come to a stop. "He needs to be alone..."

"I know my mom said he was stubborn..." Trunks sighed, massaging his forehead. "But, this is just ridiculous..."

"You're telling me." Krillin groaned. With nothing left to do they headed to Kame House.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Raditz already stormed the Roshi's fridge eating just about everything to give him an energy boost, Goku teleported back to the city and brought the non-combatants to the Kame House. Shortly there after, the fighters arrived, and told the rest of the story. The room fell silent as Tien's death was recounted. A few minutes later, Goku started whining about being hungry-Roshi's fridge was raided by his brother so there was little food, he then went on to say he wanted Denny's. Which led to an argument with Celera, which was rather comical, after five minutes of back and forth he got his Denny's.<p>

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Raditz spotted Celypa, standing outside the house, staring off into the ocean. He made his way towards her, both standing in silence for a long moment before he decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry."<p>

"For what, exactly?"

"I couldn't protect you. You had to grow up without a father. The androids ravaged your world and now we failed again... They're running free, they'll find us eventually..."

"So, you know then, I guess?" She faced him fully, Raditz nodded. "And, Vegeta knows Trunk is?

"Goku told me before the androids appeared, actually. You've already been born so he decided it was safe, and Celera was ready to kick his ass if he didn't." He chuckled, smiling. "You've grown up strong, Celypa. I'm proud of you." He scolwed for a moment thinking about the prince. "Naturally he does, but you know how that goes..."

She wiped her eyes, sniffing. Unable to restrain herself any longer she flew into him, and hugged him tightly. "Father..."

"Ummm..." Raditz was still learning about this, he had no clue how to be a father. "Look, if this gets as shitty as I think it... If we lose, I'll be blunt, if we all die. I just want you to know I'm glad I got to meet you. You're a hero, you know?" They stepped back from the other, as soft light rising behind them in the horizon as the sun began its rise.

"I take after you then!" She said, smiling.

He shook his head. "I'm the farthest thing from a hero. I don't think I can ever can be one." He turned away from her, sighing. "I've wiped out entire worlds, every man, woman, and child... You're a far better person than I'll ever be."

"You regret it now though!" She pressed, socking him in the shoulder. "You're fighting to protect this planet, your family!"

"Doesn't chance the fact billions are dead and have suffered by my hands..." He stopped, closing his eyes for a moment. "This discussion has no use. I am who I am. We're here and now in this situation, debating morality isn't going to help the slightest." He narrowed his eyes, looking closely at her face. "I guess, you do take after me a bit in appearance , even if your hair is straight from your mother, feel that..." He nodded over the sea, to the crowded cities, just visible from their spot. "Feel that? Millions of people. Good people. Well, most of them. Just being alive... Wonderful mundane lives. They grumble, but everyone does that. They're free, safe, and happy. I've been around this entire galaxy, and I can tell you how _rare _that is. That is what you missed growing up in your timeline. That is what we're fighting so hard for, I don't want you to miss it this time around. The other you..." He paused feeling awkward. "She's going to have a future. You've spent most of your life running, avoiding direct confrontations. Being beat today probably didn't help. We're not running again, next time we'll fight to the end."

"Since you're done with the speech, we can talk about a plan!" Celera said. leaning against the wall. "Enough of the monologue."

Celypa blinked once, looking between the two. "You have a plan, right?"

Raditz scratched his head. "More of an idea, I've encountered this over and over. Gete's clones... These androids... According to you and Trunks King Cold. All of them more powerful than a Super Saiyan. This isn't the peak of the mountain. There are much higher levels we will climb to."

"You think?"

"If we just accepted our limits we all would have died back on Namek. There's no reason to stop improving now." Celera said, folding her arms, nodding once, and she turned walking back into the island home. "It smells like a skunk in here..."

"So, how about it? Let's train." Raditz asked.

Celypa slammed a fist in her palm. "Don't even have to ask!"

"I'm not going to pull my punches. We have to attain greater power, but we don't have a lot of time... Who knows how long it will take those androids to find us..."

* * *

><p>Seventeen, Zarbon and Eighteen cruised down a road surrounded by cliffs in their stolen truck. Flying would have been a lot easier, but Seventeen wanted to 'have fun' and 'wanted one'. So it took them two hours about, much to Eighteen's annoyance to find a truck that fit his expectations. A large figure and shorter one appeared in their path, Seventeen braked, swerving to a halt, almost crashing into a cliff. "Hey, what the hell?" Seventeen grunted, noticing who the figures were in fact androids. "You're androids too?"<p>

"That's right." 16 answered, Ivory just settling on a nod. "I am android designated 16. She is android designated 23. You are models 17 and 18, 25 is in this vehicle."

"Sure." Eighteen said. "What's it to you?"

"You seek to kill Goku and Celera. We are programmed with the same objective. Working together will yield a higher chance of succession in our task."

"Man I'm glad he's dead." Seventeen laughed. "He didn't give you much for a sense humor did he? Hop in fire crotch, you're probably right."

"Son Goku and Son Celera are dead?" 16 asked, staring right at Seventeen.

"No he's saying Gero is dead..." Ivory sighed.

"Making use of this inferior technology is inane." 16 commented as he sat in the back seat, Ivory following him. "My calculations predict that having three allies outweigh the drawbacks of indulging your personality flaws."

"You hear that Seventeen?" Eighteen laughed.

"Whatever man..." Seventeen scratched his head. "Let's hit the road. Man, you really need a hobby."

"Acquiring hobby." 16 said, complying glancing out the window, spotting some birds. He smiled.

"Can we go to the zoo?" Ivory asked after a few moments.

"After we kill Goku."

"And, get a change of clothes." Eighteen added.

* * *

><p>Goku and Celera stared out the window, watching Celypa and Raditz training several hundred feet above them, "They're hard at work, Raditz knows we're going to have to fight them eventually."<p>

"You know, there's something that's bugging me." Krillin said. "When was the last time either of you saw Piccolo and Trunks?"

"Aside from him blowing up half a city, when we were fighting that fat clown." Celera answered. "Trunks left to go find Vegeta..." Celera couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy. Vegeta wasn't the easiest person to get along with, she didn't think he was a person one could get along with.

"Good point." Goku tilted his head, trying to remember. "Haven't seen him since the first battle with the two androids. Wonder what he's up to?"

"Best of luck to Trunks..." Krillin said. "Sure is going to need it." He noticed Celera staring out window almost in a trance. "What's up?"

"I smell blood..." She frowned.

* * *

><p>"You can not be serious!" Kami almost yelled. "Why would I ever want to refuse with you." He paced back and forth in front of Piccolo, as they stood atop the lookout. His servant, Mr. Popo was off to the side muttering incoherently and laughing every few seconds. "I'd rather die than refuse with you! We separated for a reason I am the Guardian of this planet!"<p>

Piccolo was ready to send a special beam cannon on the fly, gritting his teeth, he struggled to stay composed. "I'm starting to lose my patience! This isn't about your _duty _as guardian, you tried passing that off to Goku and Celera back when they were teenagers!" Piccolo snapped, "Goku, of all people the one who can't even operate a telephone..." He heaved a breath. "We've been in conflict since created from the Namekian who arrived on earth. We could never defeat each other without killing ourselves! When we join that struggle would just be an internal one. We'd both still exist in spirit, and we'd have the power to achieve our goals."

"I... Don't know. It is an interesting idea." Kami whispered. "A fusion between two Namekians requires one to be the base. They will absorb attributes from the other in turn." His wrinkled face hardened. "You're not proposing we both put our entire essence into this fusion?"

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting." Piccolo replied, voice clipped. "We will recreate the nameless Namekian that gave us life. From what I gathered from what Nail told me, we'll at least be as powerful as one of those Super Saiyans. We both have our own reasons, but we both don't want these androids destroying everything."

"It's a drastic measure... I have to feel the situation out more."

"You've been standing there for the past four hours! If you're the half the guardian you think you are, you'll refuse with me now! Drastic times, drastic measures..." He glanced at Popo who was still laughing.

"Don't mind him..." Kami was silent for a long moment. "I want you to know that I'd rather die than refuse with you, but there is another threat to earth. Far greater than the androids, and has a greater potential for evil."

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"You'll know once our knowledge is shared." Kami stopped pacing, holding out a hand. "Let the Nameless Namek live again."

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>"That stupid wench..." Dodoria rasped, voice cracking and distorting as he cursed. "I'll rip her to shreds!" He shouted, signaling his body to move, heaving his giant half contained head up an inch for it dropped. "Hrrghh, stupid filthy monkeys!" He was about to go on a tirade but a tall and lanky shadow obscured his face.<p>

"Well..." The figure rasped, licking its lips. "This is most unexpected, but I have to indulge..."

"What the fuck are you a bug-" Dodoria couldn't finish his question as he cried out, a deep burning pain pinpointing on his neck and quickly filtering through his entire body. He opened his mouth to curse the ugly thing, he could only make out its slit-like eyes and a crown-like piece on its head. The world dimmed, becoming smaller, _he _was becoming smaller, his energy being sucked up into whatever this was along with everything else. "NOOO-" Dodoria's enraged shriek died off, his body shriveling and flattening slowly.

"You will know soon enough..." The creature chuckled cruelly. "To think Gero would go to such measures of creating a copy of you, oh well. It works out for me in the long run."

And... The divider line thing isn't working again.. So xxxx's mean a scene break!


	34. Chapter 34

"How is the training coming along?" Goku hovered up to Celypa and Raditz, who were still sparring several hundred feet above Kame House.

"I'm curious myself." Celera chimed in, floating a few inches behind Goku. "Her stance and technique?"

"Hard to say, honestly." Celypa replied. scratching her head. "We've been training for only a few hours."

"We haven't really got started." Raditz said, shrugging slightly. "I'm trying to improve her stance and technique. Your son did his best to train her in the future, but he didn't complete his own training before we died. I'm going to need her to be a true fighter before we even think about climbing passed Super Saiyan."

"She should have worked on her stance and technique for at least a two or three years before she threw a single punch." Celera added, shaking her head.

"Are you serious?!" Celypa looked at Celera like she grew a second head. "You can't do that." Celypa said, turning to Raditz. "You have to focus on your own training!"

He held up his hand, silencing her next argument. "You've got potential. We can both surpass Super Saiyan. Give it some time. Besides, you're a fast learner. It won't take long to bring you up to par." He turned to Goku and Celera. "Your friend died?"

"Don't remind me..." Celera groaned.

"Yeah." Goku replied, feeling less optimistic when he heard the terrible news.

"You're planning to wish him back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you'd have to use the Dragonballs on New Namek, right?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah. We figured we''d wait until the threat is finished, then bring back everyone who has died with one wish. There's a good chance an emergency wish might come up, and if we've used up our wishes for a whole year and we're doomed..."

"I guess..." Celypa joined in. "What if one of the balls is destroyed like in my timeline? Then you wouldn't get any wishes, the Dragonballs would be inert."

"Have to take the chance." Goku was silent for a moment before deciding. "It's better to have in reserve if something comes up."

"I guess, it's good enough." Celera shrugged, looking uncomfortable for a moment. "Going to need them in the long run."

"That reminds me. Goku! Celera!" Raditz spoke a bit loudly, remembering something he'd been thinking about for weeks. "I want to ask you both something."

"Okay, I guess..."

"Shoot..."

"If I die in battle... _Don't _wish me back, got it?" His expression serious and straight laced as he spoke.

"Why?"

"That's a good question, why?"

"We're given this one life to live to the fullest extent... I don't want a ticket out just because I know the world's greatest scavenger hunters. The Dragonballs can't be used to wish someone back who died of natural causes, right?"

Celera nodded, remembering one of Kami's lectures. "That's right, they can't be used."

"Let's face it... For people like us accidents and natural disasters aren't threatening." Raditz continued keeping his serious expression. "The only death of mine you could reverse is in battle. And, that's the only death I'd ever accept!" He faced Goku and Celera, looking them in their eyes.

"I think so." Goku scratched the back of his head. "If you die an honorable death in battle, that's the way you want to be remembered. Not cheat your foe of their victory and go out in your old age?"

"Hit the nail on the head." Raditz nodded, folding his arms. "My warrior's pride won't allow anything else but that! So... Promise me Goku! Celera! On your word as my brother and sister, and as one of the last Saiyans... Swear to me you will never use the Dragonballs to revive me."

"Well, you're resolved about this, obviously." Celera nodded, smiling weakly. "I'll respect your wishes brother."

Goku gave a thumbs up, his expression grim. "I won't. I promise. Now I'm going to see what everyone has planned. Good luck ascending to the next level!"

"Let's get to it!" Celera punched her palm.

_Ascending... _Raditz thought about the phrase as Goku and Celera left. _I like the sound of that... _

* * *

><p>The shimmering light slowly receded, and Popo gazed upward. Standing across from him, on the edge of the lookout, was a familiar figure. He was Namekian obviously. He easily stood a foot taller than Piccolo, maybe two feet, and from his muscular build weighed at least twice as much. He wore a simple blue gi, with Piccolo's symbol on the front and Kami's on the back, and wore a stern expression. He turned to face the genie. "Be at ease Mr. Popo." He said, voice firm but kind.<p>

"Who are you?" Mr. Popo asked, not laughing for once. "Did you eat Kami or...?"

"Good question." The tall Namekian folded his arms, frowning slightly. "I am not Piccolo nor am I Kami. I have not existed as one being for ages. I am the son of Katas, I am the nameless Namekian. The Namekian who has long forgotten his name."

"What should I call you?"

"It doesn't matter. You won't see much of me in the future." He gave a lazy shrug.

"Why?"

The tall Namek gave a light smile. "I can no longer be the Guardian of earth. Piccolo. His evil taint resides with in me." He spoke jovially, as if it was just another day or he was talking about the weather. "You'll have to find someone else. You wouldn't make a bad Guardian." He turned away for a moment. "It has been a trip Mr. Popo..."

"Yes-" Before Popo could start laughing again, the Namek flew off, the burst of energy sending the genie back.

* * *

><p>The Namek soared through the air, taking in his new power and body. <em>Seems Kami discovered a terrible evil during these last few days... It's hard to follow, masking its trail. I can feel hints and trace of it, where it was in the past, but not where it is now. <em>He put on a burst of speed, it couldn't hide forever,

* * *

><p>"What now?" Goku asked.<p>

"Check it out!" Bulma showed him the printout. "It's a Capsule Corp vehicle, but I don't recognize this model at all. Weird..."

"You said they found it in the middle of a jungle too? Definitely weird."

"It was covered in moss and foliage like it had been there for years."

"Celypa." Celera spoke up, staring at the printout. "This looks an awful lot like the time machine you and Trunks came here in."

"Hmmm?" Celypa resting now after training for a few hours with Raditz leaned over, examining the picture carefully. "That is my time machine!" Everyone stayed silent as she continued on. "It looks so old... It must be further in the future than I come from. Wonder who could have used it? Whoever did it, they blasted their way out... That hole in the top right there." She looked up. "We need to check this out."

"Oh yes we do..." Celera all but growled, standing up. "You've got a hot mess going, congratulations!"

"Okay!" Raditz stood up before Celera went on a tirade. "We'll go with instant transmission. Not taking the risk of leaving a ki trail, one of those androids can sense us. Bulma, you come with us too, you know Capsule Corp technology better than any of us."

"Got it." Bulma nodded.

Shaello strolled over. "I'm coming too."

"What is this a party?" Raditz grumbled as Celypa and Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder. Shaello grabbing onto Celera's pants. They vanished a second later, Raditz still grumbling, leaving everyone else to wait. Chi Chi was upstairs giving Gohan a rather scathing lecture, the rest were just milling around, waiting for any new developments. There was a strange sense of suspense at the moment. They didn't really have a direction or plan. Master Roshi sighed, furrowing his brows. "First the androids... Now, there's another time traveler... Things just got complicated."

"I know..." Goku nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "It was more simple before. Androids are coming in three years, train hard, fight, and win. We did all of that, but there were more than we could account for, we lost, but we didn't. We're still here." He sighed irritably. "I don't like this one bit."

"Guess time travel really screws things up." Krillin muttered. _And, there's those other two that disappeared almost right away... _

* * *

><p>"That's my time machine... But, it's not my version. I have mine in a capsule..." Celypa stared at the aged vehicle. "This is creepy..."<p>

Bulma rubbed her chin thoughtfully, eyes scoping the time machine. "Well, this is a Capsule Corp model. Maybe something we'd come up with in a few decades or something, maybe."

"You will." Celypa grinned. "You never failed to amaze me or Trunks. There were all these powerful fighters, but it was you who'd save us nine times out of ten."

Bulma laughed, recalling a few times. "Sounds like me. Trust you fighters to get into messes you can't handle. I hope it doesn't come to that though. If you can beat the androids in a fight that'd be awesome. Trying to figure out a way to turn them off isn't exactly my cup of tea."

"The future you has been trying for nearly two decades. If it was possible, I think you'd have done it by now."

"I'll take a look at it if there's no other way... But, lets focus on this now."

"Yeah, this side conversation is distracting," Celera said, standing next to Bulma.

"Yes, we should focus on this." Raditz agreed, standing a few feet from Bulma. Shaello was hovering a few hundred meters above them keeping an eye out. "I'm already getting bored with this..."

"Oh,, hush up you two." Bulma waved her hand towards them. "We're investigating, go and punch the air or something."

"Haha..." Raditz laughed sarcastically, scowling at her as she turned back wiping some moss from the time machine. "Did you come up with that one all by yourself? That was so clever."

Bulma ignored his quip. "Hey, Celera. Can you give me a boost?"

"Better than just standing around or punching air." Celera wrapped her tail around Bulma's waist, floating up until she could see into the cockpit.

"Excuse me." Bulma huffed at Celera, reaching in. "What the hell is this?" She pulled out something. Celera floated back to the ground, laying the two strange objects down in front of her. "Is this some part of the machine or what?"

"Looks more organic." Celera observed.

"Never seen these before." Celypa answered. They were two identical hollow half circles, light purple in color with an orange trimming, and covered with small bumps or spikes. "Things look more organic than mechanical like Celera said..."

"I see..." Bulma rubbed her chin, muddling in her thoughts. "These look like two halves to an egg... Something like that. Strange."

"An egg? What would hatch out of that?"

"Could be any number of things..." Celera mused, staring at the two halves with a disgust. "Maybe another android... Bio mechanical warrior of some sort?"

Wandering over out of curiosity and impatience, Raditz spoke up. "Whatever it is, it has the intelligence to work a time machine... At least whoever put it there did anyways. And, this thing has been in our timeline for a while now, judging from the state of this machine."

"I don't get it... Why would someone put something as strange as that in a time machine and send it here?" Bulma asked.

"Maybe it went through some stage where it reduced its size before entering the time machine." Celera supplied with a light shrug,

"You really think so?"

"Don't know and honestly don't care. I'm more concerned about killer androids that are searching for us than some time traveling thing that may or may not be a threat." He held out his hand. "Let's go back. We're not going to ascend standing here playing detective."

"You are too flippant, Raditz." Celera sighed, massaging her temples.

* * *

><p>"How's it look in there Eighteen?" Seventeen called out from his post, leaning against a tree in front of Goku's home. "Is Goku or Celera in there?" He asked.<p>

Eighteen sighed. "It looks like Goku's wife is a Chinese princess or something. Seriously who would even think of wearing this?" Just as she asked, she spotted Ivory spinning in a mirror with one of the outfits on. "Why do I even ask?" She laughed, tapping Ivory on the shoulder. "You're not wearing that, go find something else before Seventeen decides to blow this house up."

"It wasn't my size anyways." Ivory shrugged sauntering off into another room. "Oooo! A gi!"

Eighteen stepped out of the home with a bored expression, followed by Ivory now sporting a orange gi with blue long sleeve undershirt. "He's not here." Eighteen stated the obvious,

"What?!" Seventeen marched into the house, a second later it exploded in a violent flash of light. "They're not here!" He snapped.

"Of course not. This is the first place we'd look for them you oaf." Eighteen sighed, rolling her eyes for what had to be the thousandth time. "At least you waited to blow the place up, and I got a change of clothes finally. Though, there might have been something worth taking in there."

"Stop whining." Seventeen replied. "If it gets you down we'll go steal something from a store or something."

"Let's just go you're giving me a headache." Eighteen said. They returned to their vehicle where Sixteen, Zarbon, and Ivory were waiting for their return. The tall android spoke once they were mobile again.

"I told you the probability of them of anticipating our search and moving elsewhere was more than significant," 16 stated.

"This is the first place we'd look." Ivory spoke up, adjusting the sheath of her sword under the blue sash. "Of course they wouldn't just hang around." She grinned. "On the bright side I've got me a gi!"

"Give me a break..." Seventeen groaned. "You're going to get on my case too?" He glanced back at Ivory. "You look like a neon sign..."

"Says the one wearing a bandana as a scarf..."

* * *

><p><em>I can feel him... <em>The tall Namek thought. _Piccolo, a poison eating away. I'll have to deal with that-but not like last time. I will not unleash that monster on the world again. Thankfully Piccolo wanted this threat gone as much as Kami-I won't need to worry about in the immediate future... I found you now!_

He shot to the right, beaming down to the small city of Gingertown. Human signatures were disappearing dozens, hundreds at a time. There were only a couple left maybe one at the most by the time he landed. _I don't like this... Whatever is killing people is unnatural..._ The air was hanging thick, looping around him, and he forced himself to keep his focus forward on their clothes. There was no sign of their bodies, their clothes lay scattered across the roads, like they were sucked right out of them, or vaporized. But, the clothes would be effected then as well. Several guns were scattered about, cracked and shattered cartridges littering the road with bullets. It was clear they fought back, but whoever their foe was he or it was beyond firearms. _It's truly a shame there aren't greater fighters in the world... What's that? _He jerked his head to the side as one of the few last human energy signatures faded, but he could feel the faint flicker of another power.

It was small, obviously suppressed, he knew it was only the tip of the iceberg. This being was trying to hide itself. It was the attacker of this city-he bolted towards it at the center. Whatever or whoever it was it wouldn't escape. There was no escape.

* * *

><p>"There you are filth." The voice caused the creature to jump, trying to obscure itself in the shadows nearby. The distraction gave its human hostage the opening he needed to escape. He bolted forward, horrified screams erupting from his mouth as he scrambled away, but something long and sharp shot out from the darkness piercing through his back. With a gurgling-almost pumping sound the life was sucked from him. Like Dodoria his skin wrinkled and cracked as his insides were slurped into the appendage. His skin was next, and his clothes drifted to the ground. The Namek watched all of this in a mix of anger and horror, standing his ground as the creature emerged.<p>

It was even taller than he was, and was humanoid to some extent, but it appeared to be more between an insect and a lizard. It was colored wth various shades of green, with black specks dotting his body, and the occasional splash of orange here and there. There was a black circle in the middle of its head-resembling a gem, very similar to Frieza's family. It had four horn protrusions jutting from angles at the crown of his head, insect-like wings stretching down the full length of its back, and lastly a long tail wth a stinger on the end.

"What the hell are you?" The tall Namek growled. "And why in the hell are you doing this?"

"Hmmm..." The creature hissed. "Not quite Piccolo." It blinked, narrowing its eyes. "Who are you?"

_How does this thing know about Piccolo? _"I'm the one asking the questions here, not you! You bug!" He snapped. "I am the Namek who first came to earth. I am the one who created Kami and Piccolo many years ago." He replied smoothly. Testing just how much this thing knew.

"So, they finally fused..." The creature rasped. "This is most unexpected. But, nothing for me to worry about, you're no threat to me. What should I call you? The Namek is rather redundant."

He chuckled. "I've been thinking about that. I'll go by the name of my father, the honorable Namekian who spared me of my homeworld's cataclysm... Just call me Katas."

The creature opened its mouth, baring its four fangs in a sick grin. "Heh... Well Katas. Let's get this going. I know you're here to stop me, but you have no idea why I am here... You don't have any idea what you're getting yourself into. My name is Cell, your last opponent!' It crouched, poised to strike like a snake.

Katas waited for Cell to strike first, swaying to the left as its tail shot passed him, destroying the building behind him. He retaliated, kicking low with a wide sweep, Cell jumped over it, lashing out to grab him. Katas slid into its guard, smashing a fist against its jaw and sending it skidding back. He jumped forward, lashing out with an elbow, but flew through an afterimage, Cell appearing behind him, spinning and kicking him through a whole city block.

Pushing the rubble aside, Katas scowled at Cell. "You may have a point. I don't know why you're here, so how about you share that?" He raised his guard, shifting on his feet, preparing for the next attack."

"Fair enough. Your power is very impressive, but not a match for mine, especially augmented by the people of this town and that obese idiot Dodoria." Cell laughed, Katas shivered the sound extremely unpleasant to his sensitive hearing. "You won't live to tell anyone else. I am Cell, the ultimate creation of the late Dr. Gero."

Kata's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

><p>Android 16's eyes flashed, concern swimming through them for a moment. "I am detecting two high power levels in combat." He commented.<p>

"What?" Eighteen leaned back, glancing at him. "Who's fighting?"

"Not sure." Ivory said with a shrug.

"The energy signatures do not match any in my database, or the warriors I fought earlier. Their power is in the same margin as yours. If not you're equal." 16 explained.

"Nothing to worry about." Zarbon smiled. "Still not a match for us in any case."

"I'd have to agree with Zarbon here." Seventeen chuckled. "They're not a match for us, it doesn't really matter. We'll run into whoever these two are eventually, let's focus on finding Goku and Celera, all right big guy?"

"Which would be faster if you didn't insist on having fun and drive all the way there..." Eighteen grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Well..." Cell started. "Hidden in second laboratory underground, Gero's computer is continuing to carry out his work. It is programmed with his intelligence and personality-obviously... It is Gero-his likeness, but without the limitations of a human mind! I am the final product of this super computer, the ultimate bio android. I have the ability to steal energy from others-something you'd know if you watched the news or tune into the radio. Town emptied by mystery killer, that sort of thing. Please don't kill me was a number one hit on my radio station."<p>

Katas growled. "Gero hasn't been dead for long. So, how were you created in such a short time?"

"I'm not from your time period..." Cell answered. "But, I know two little brats named Celypa and Trunks, who own a time machine. Well, I _did _know them, and now I own a time machine... If I had much use for it, but what's the point? I come from a desolate future, that holds barely any life for me to absorb... A pity..."

"So you steal power?" Katas spat on the ground. "You're not this "ultimate creation" just because of that. The androids we faced earlier are stronger than you."

"That's not all my green friend. I'm built from the combined DNA of the greatest fighters ever to grace this planet. Even your DNA. I'm also programmed with an intricate knowledge of all their techniques. Now witness it..."He put two fingers on his forehead, grunting, yellow arcs of electricity surging off of them, hissing and crackling. "Special Beam Cannon!"

"What in the world-" Katas couldn't believe the amount of power being generated by the attack. "His power is greater than mine, he wasn't bluffing... And he knows Piccolo's technique." Cell launched the attack, and Katas shot up trying to dodge the attack, but Cell had him scouted. While dodging, Katas managed to get his body clear of the spiraling beam, but it tore through his right leg spraying purple blood everywhere and sending him crashing into the ground. Ignoring the pain, he threw himself to the side as Cell's pronged foot slammed where his head had been seconds prior.

He pushed himself off the ground and forward with his good leg, landing three vicious punches and a knee that sent Cell flying back. With a grunt of effort, he focused his energy, regenerating the scorched tissue in his leg, standing up swiftly. _Where'd he go...? _He heard the air hiss behind him, just as he turned Cell attacked, his tail whipping up and forward stabbing at his torso. Katas ducked, causing Cell to trip froward almost stabbing himself in the torso. Cell righted himself, turning, and Katas struck out with three more punches, sending Cell crashing to the ground.

Cell hefted himself up to his feet, a growl of annoyance escaping his mouth. "You're a shrewd one. But, you'll run out of tricks sooner rather than later. I'll suck you dry, just like these humans and that moron Dodoria. I wonder how much power you'll offer me, maybe more than Dodoria, hmm?"

"You won't live to find out! Creature!" A voice yelled from above, Cell deftly jumped away to avoid an energy blast. The smoke began to receded, revealing Nail both arms extended from his attack. He gave a light smile. "I knew I felt a Namekian presence, but I couldn't tell for certain because of the distance, so I came alone. Couldn't risk everyone running into the androids. Just who exactly are you?"

"Just call me Katas." The more massive Namekian replied. "I'm the fusion of Piccolo and Kami."

"So you rejoined! I see, that explains it." Nail faced Cell, who was glaring at him baring his four fangs. "Now for the obvious question. Who or what the hell is that thing?"

"Thing calls itself Cell. It's another creation of Dr. Gero's... This one was designed and completed by his supercomputer in the future. It stole Celypa's and Trunks's time machine and came back here."

"Figures, guess the old man had no hobbies." Nail frowned as Cell began to advance on them. "Nothing can ever be simple can it?"

"Your attempt at humor even in a situation like this is... Admirable." Cell hissed. "Unfortunately for you I'm not wasting my time on rodents like you!" He dashed towards Nail, but Katas intercepted him; there was no way Nail could hope to match him. Katas lashed out with a kick, slamming his foot across Cell's face, shaking the ground around them. Cell retaliated with a quick swipe, his claws tearing strips off Katas' top. Kata jumped back, launching a small ball of energy to cover his momentary retreat, but Cell slapped it aside with no problem.

Nail took his opening, darting in from the side, but Cell turned spotting him at the last second. Nail's fist crashed into his mouth, forcing him to step back, he followed up with another punch, but this time Cell jumped over the swing, latched his arms around his shoulders and stabbed his tail into his back. Nail gasped, then roared as it began to suck the energy out of him. He fell to his knees, losing his strength.

Katas acted quickly. His eyes glimmered for a second, and two thin beams shot forward slicing through Cell's tail and his left arm. Cell growled, whirling to face Katas and was promptly kicked in the mouth, dropping Nail to the ground as he slid back. Katas chuckled. "That puts an end to your energy stealing, Cell."

"Fool!" Cell replied in a throaty rasp, waving his stub of a tail and arm around. "I told you already, I have your DNA within me as well, foolish Namek! I have your innate ability to regenerate!" With a grunt, a new tail end and arm burst out, dripping with green gore from the severs of the old ones. "I didn't need to regenerate to defeat you... But, you've proven to be more of a nuisance than I anticipated."

_There goes that idea... _Katas mulled over his next move. Waiting for more fighters to arrive would take too long, and cutting off his limbs would only lead in a circle.

"I'm not done yet!" Nail summoned the last of his energy, launching himself at Cell, but the bio android read into his frenzied attack vanished and reappeared several meters away. "Here's another technique! Let's see you stop this! He shouted, forming a blue ball of flickering energy between its hands. "KA..MEHAME-HAAAA!" The beam rocketed forward from his palms, crashing into Nail and launching him into a building, destroying it. Katas rushed over as smacked spine first on the ground, kneeling next to him. "How bad are you damaged?" He asked with hast.

Nail wheezed, coughing up blood. "Not too good." He was covered in scratches and burns. "You're not looking too good yourself."

"I'm fine, looks worse than it is." Katas replied. "Can you regenerate?"

"'I'm trying." Nail answered. "I fixed a couple of organs, but I used most of my energy throwing up a shield when that blast hit. I won't live much longer... There's a way we can make it out of this. You can beat that creature, maybe even the androids as well!"

"You're not suggesting that I-"

Nail held a hand up towards Katas. "Take my power."

"This isn't like Kami and Piccolo, you do realize that? If you fuse with me you'd have to use me as a base, and since we were never one being you'd cease to exist..."

"Look... I'm dying anyways. I can't believe I lost so quickly..." Nail focused his eyes to the side. "He's coming this way. Showing off how he has nothing to worry about. Together, we'd be far greater than the sum of our parts. This planet needs a defender like that."

"I can't do it! You can't ask this of me!" Katas shook his head. "There is evil in my heart. Piccolo is proof of that. I try to do good, but the more power I gain, the more it is a struggle for me not to misuse it. Let's use you as a base, you can take my power..."

"'I'm too injured to be the base. I'm a mess." Nail grimaced, giving a pained smile. "The fact you even consider sacrificing yourself and letting me be the base if proof that you are a noble being. You are fit to be this planet's guardian..." He raised a hand. "Celera holds you in high regard. Just have faith."

Katas' eyes widened briefly at the mention of his former disciple. "I won't forget you Nail..." A hot white blue-ish glow consumed them.

"Hmmm, what are they doing now?" Cell stopped his stride, observing them keenly. "Seems like Nail is giving Katas what little energy he had left. It won't make him my equal in any case." He decided to wait and observe, if they wanted to cling to hope it'd make their defeat all the more fulfilling and he could always drain more energy.

Nail took a steady breath, preparing to transform his essence into energy and sync it into Katas, the other Namek grinned softly. "I wish I could have spent more time on this planet, my stay truly was too short..."

"Wait!?" Nail gasped. "What are you doing!?"

"With this energy you can heal your wounds and win this fight."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" _He's reversing the fusion, giving me his life force instead... Impossible! _He struggled to fight against it, but Katas' will was stronger and try as he did, there was nothing Nail could do to prevent this.

"You can defeat Cell... And, I can finally rid the world of Piccolo." He smiled. "It was short, but fun. Best of luck..."

"No you-" The glow burned even more brighter and intense, and Cell stepped away on instinct.

"What in the hell are those two doing!?" He never seen Nameks fuse together. This was a new experience.

The blinding light died down, revealing Nail lying alone on the ground. He could feel Katas' essence within him. Containing both Kami and Piccolo fading into his subconscious. "Damn it... You stubborn old bastard!" Clenching his teeth, he focused his energy in his body, knitting cut flesh back together, realigning bones, and finally healing all of his burns. He stood up, facing Cell. With a quick burst of light, his clothes were anew, Kami's kanji branded on the back of his jacket. He set his jaw, eyes glinting.

"What did you do!? And, where did that other one go!? What is this!?" Cell demanded. Nail appeared in front of him, slamming a fist into his gut, forcing him to his knees. Nail followed up with a swift uppercut, jumping up and smashing his elbow right under Cell's chin. Growling, Cell sprang up to his feet, dashing for Nail, but he dodged all of his attacks without any effort, punching him into the air.

Cell coughed up some blood, gasping for air, feeling its cuts and bruises as a painful reminder of how he was now outclassed. "You will pay for this! I'll be back, and you will die! The Saiyans, the humans, you, you'll all die!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Nail yelled, launching an energy beam up at him.

"'I've heard that one..." Cell raised his hands quickly to his forehead, spreading his fingers. "SOLAR FLARE!" The burst of light bored into Nail's eyes, burning them, but his blast still connected forcing Cell to cry out in pain. By the time his sight returned, Cell was gone, his ki hidden. "Damn..."_S__hould have seen that one coming._

* * *

><p>Goku appeared in what little remained of the town, the battle reduced most of it to rubble. "What's going on? I felt some huge powers. Something like Piccolo's but not quite like Piccolo's fighting. Then it felt like Piccolo was fighting himself, and then <em>me, <em>then Tien. You've gotta fill me in, Nail."

"Let's get back to the others. I don't want to repeat myself." Nail said, sighing softly.

* * *

><p>"We never even got to meet this Katas guy, that really sucks..." Krillin back at Kame House said with a put out expression. "Bummer." <em>Now we're going to need to rely on our friends on New Namek for Dragonballs now. Kami and Piccolo fusing got rid of them, from what he told us while we were training under him for a year. <em>

"He is a part of me now." Nail said, staring at him. "We should remember his sacrifice. He was noble at heart despite his flaws."

_Stubborn old man... _Celera scowled hearing the news. _Just like you to do something like this..._

"That reminds me..." Chi Chi cut in, sitting next to Gohan who was doing his homework, though he listened in on the new turns of events. "Those androids are still looking for Goku and Celera?"

"Seems that way?" Master Roshi shrugged.

"That's all they'll ever do." Celera grumbled. "Gero had a one track mind."

"If they're programmed with all this information. They'll know where we live, they'll head to Mount Pazou first... Then they'll come to the second most likely place."

"This would be the second place, I suppose." Celera agreed.

"Definitely the second place they'd search." Goku nodded in agreement.

"Moving on." Raditz said before someone else could make the same retort. "Kame House won't be safe for much longer. We should move."

"I know a place." Launch brought herself into the conversation. "He has a secluded home in the mountains. I visited him there after the last World Tournament."

"That's our home." Chaitzuo nodded in confirmation. "It has been since Master Shen turned us out..."

"We should go there." Yamcha agreed. "We'll be safe for a while. But, we need a plan still..."

"Kamioccolan." Celera said turning her focus on the combination of all their Namekian allies. "Think you can take the androids?"

"Just call me Nail." He chuckled softly. "It's not like they have ki to measure. And, I'm not boasting, but I'm stronger than you Super Saiyans now. I'll do my best to win, but protecting this world is worth the shot." He nodded to himself. "I should be fine."

"We'll need to wait for the androids to show themselves. Since we can't sense them..." She scratched her head. "Doesn't make sense we can't sense them since they still do have ki."

"Simple enough." Nail nodded with a smile. "We know this is the second place they'll look. You all go and hide in the mountains. I'll wait for them here, when you sense me powering up you'll know the battle has started."

"Fair enough." Raditz nodded. "We'll figure out a way to surpass Super Sayan. We'll join you once we do."

"Sounds as good a plan as any." They stood up and headed for the door. A smile made its way on Goku's face. They had a plan. There was hope. Maybe they could come out of this on top.

* * *

><p>Android 16 continued scanning the incoming energy signatures with his sensors, a small frown marring his face. "The two powers I was sensing have ceased fighting." He announced in his emotionless tone. "One of them has grown significantly during the battle, it is equal to your own Seventeen."<p>

"No way!" Seventeen chuckled. "I guess you do have a sense of humor after all. I have no equal, I am the ultimate fighting android."

"Ahem!" Ivory coughed, kicking the back of his seat. "I'm still here!"

"Yeah, _you _the ultimate fighting android?" Eighteen fired back. "Like Ivory said, I'm still here."

"You and I both know the old man suppressed your power in comparison to mine." Seventeen retorted with a light laugh. "I guess he was trying to make you less rebellious... And, you Ivory he turned you off almost right away, at least we lasted a few minutes."

"That is for a very good reason." Ivory said, her expression darkening. "He made a few mistakes..."

"In any case it never worked." Seventeen and Eighteen chuckled, remembering 19 trying to order them around in the name of Dr. Gero and his one goal. and it's fate by Eighteen's hand. 16 stayed silent staring out the window, the warning had been delivered. Ivory sat silent appearing to be brooding and Zarbon like always cared more about his hair than anything.

"It's nothing to worry about, 16." Seventeen told him as the coast line came into their view. "It's just a sensor malfunction. There's no one that can challenge us. Just go back to watching the birds."


	35. Chapter 35

Nail was starting to grow restless. The androids could and would arrive at any time without any warning. He had to stay at Kame House and wait for them to make their arrival, this was the best chance he'd have to confront them. Cell was also weighing heavily on his mind. The creature was on the prowl, he could sense that more towns were being drained in a matter of hours. But not only would he miss the androids, by the time he got there Cell would already be on the move, masking its filthy energy.

What was the creature's objective? Absorb everyone? He recalled the moment he was stabbed by that stinger-tail thing, whatever it was. The strange sensation of his life force being sucked right from his body. He could only imagine how much more horrifying it'd be to die that way. Cell needed to be stopped, but first the androids needed to be dealt with. And, if these two new additions were anything to go by he'd have his work cut out for him.

* * *

><p>Celypa finished with her training routine for the moment, strolled over to Goku, Raditz, and Celera. They had been sitting opposite of the other, in a deep meditation for the last three days. Despite the biting wind and nearly Arctic temperatures around Tien and Chiatzuo's secluded home, the two Saiyans and Saiyaness weren't effected in the least. She figured they were burning small amounts of ki to keep themselves warm. "Hey guys... Um." She felt awkward for a moment not wishing to disturb them, but she was curious. "Is it going well?" Slowly the three came out of their tranquil state, her father, aunt, and uncle looked at her.<p>

"There is a higher level." Raditz told her with a mysterious facial expression. "It's so distant though..."

"There is." Goku turned to face his niece. "We're not prepared physically or mentally for this kind of challenge..." He frowned. "It's there but so far..."

Raditz slowly stood up, stretching out his stiff body. "We need time. But, we can't afford any of it. Just a few weeks maybe, but we can't hide. If these androids are like the ones in your timeline they'll soon grow bored and start attacking cities at random."

"They will." Celypa nodded without any reservations. "Gero created them to be weapons, and that's exactly what they'll be. It's their very nature..."

"I wonder..." Celera rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "Now would be a good time to use that room..."

"Time..." Goku fell silent for a moment, then something sprung to his mind, and he jumped to his feet shooting Celera a smile. "We need time just like Raditz said! Time, we need more time!"

"What about it?" Raditz asked, scratching his head in annoyance.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, of course!" Celera grinned at Goku. "You're a genius! I was thinking the same thing."

"What. The. Hell. Is. That?" Raditz asked patience thinning.

Goku grinned as he explained. "It's a special room at the Lookout. One day in this world is one year in there, we get a year's worth of training in one day!"

"Wow..." Shaello looked amazed. "Is that possible?"

"Good question, is that possible?" Celypa wondered.

"Sure is." Celera stood up, stretching, and lashing her tail from side to side. "It's not an easy place to adjust to, but it is where we need to be at the moment."

Goku nodded. "I never really considered it since we've always had some time to prepare. The limit is three days-and like Celera said it's a daunting place, but it could be our ace right now!" He grinned satisfied with himself. "We've got to tell Vegeta and Trunks too!"

"You two go ahead and do that." Raditz scowled. "There's not any time to waste, and I'd rather not speak with that jackass. Celypa grab on." He focused his senses, searching for Popo's energy signature, locking onto it, the father and daughter duo disappeared a second later.

"So, we get to tell Vegeta?" Shaello asked looking uncomfortable. She and the prince had no personal issues, but Vegeta was rather abrasive and too arrogant...

"Sure do!" Goku grinned. "Wonder what he'll say?"

"I can think of a few things." Celera sighed shaking her head. "Shaello grab on." The brother and sister searched for Vegeta's energy signature, spotting it instantly it wasn't hard to miss. He was quite a ways from them, focusing for a moment they vanished a second later to the destination.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Celera, Goku, and Shaello appeared at their destination. Immediately they spotted Trunks sitting cross legged far from Vegeta who stood at the edge of a rocky outcrop staring off into the sky. Goku, Celera, and Shaello strolled over to the youth. "Hey Trunks, uh." Goku scratched the back of his head. "How's the training coming along so far?" Roused from his trance, he looked up at the trio. "I don't know let me ask him." Trunks turned his head towards the prince. "Hey dad you want to train?" He called out.<p>

"Fuck off!"

"That's a bummer..." Goku turned to the future son of Bulma. "Just yelling two words, huh? Let me and Celera go and talk to him."

"Usually he shouts six words at me." Celera quipped.

Trunks stood up stretching and groaning. "Be my guest. But, we're running out of time. The androids are still looking for you two, and we can't just keep hiding. It's only a matter of time before they get bored and start attacking cities just for fun."

"Don't worry about it." Shaello smiled, giving a thumbs up. "We've got that covered!"

"What? How?"

"Just wait here, kid." Celera told him, hovering towards Vegeta with Goku at her side, they landed softly on the ground. Vegeta didn't even look back at them. "Yo widows peak! I heard you got your ass kicked six ways from Sunday and back." She laughed hearing the prince growl. "You know what they say! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

"Yeah, heard you lost your fight pretty bad." Goku added, unknowing to the prince's growing anger.

"What the hell do you two want?" Vegeta asked irritably. "I will blast the both of you if you're just babbling about a bunch of crap. Which you are both doing!"

"Oh, nothing really." Goku shrugged, smiling slightly. "We just know a place that you could get a whole year's worth of training in just one day!"

Vegeta was silent for a long moment, turning his head to look at the siblings. "I'm listening."

Goku smiled. "It's a special room on the Lookout. Where one day out here is one whole year in there. It's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Is that even possible?" Vegeta asked, this sounded a bit far fetched.

"Sure is!" Celera grinned cheekily. "The limit is three days. We never considered using it before considering the conditions that we'll be dealing with in there."

"Take me there now!" Vegeta ordered, putting a finger on Goku's shoulder. "Use that Instant whatever it is and take me there." Subtly Goku gestured for Trunks to come over, the youth grabbing onto Celera's shoulder while Shaello held onto her pants as the two focused their energy, spotting Popo's energy signature, and vanished a second later.

* * *

><p>"Follow me you maggots." Popo said as he lead them to the Time Chamber, through the otherworldly architecture of the Lookout.<p>

"You're sure that you haven't seen any signs of the heart virus?" Celypa asked.

"No." Goku replied. "I feel just fine.

"Strange... Guess time traveling really altered histroy" Trunks muttered, rubbing his chin. "Keep it around just to be safe. Who knows when it could strike."

"Sure thing."

"This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Popo gestured to the brown door. "There's only enough food to sustain two of you maggots at one time. Unless you ration it but I sincerely doubt you'd do that."

"Well, who's going in first?" Goku asked.

"I'll take Celypa." Raditz suggested. "She's got potential. With one full year we can achieve this higher level."

"Thanks..." Celypa smiled slightly. "I'll try not to disappoint you father."

"You'll do fine."

"I'm going in first! As if we're going to rely on the ultimate failure, don't make me laugh!" Vegeta snapped, shoving his way through Raditz earning an annoyed glare from the taller Saiyan. "You! Boy! My son from the future get your ass moving with me now!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Raditz growled. "My hand might slip and you'll have a fatter receding hairline..."

"Now just hold on!" Celypa protested. "Who are you calling a failure!?"

"I didn't stutter now did I?" Vegeta quipped glaring at the half Saiyan.

"Okay, here's the deal." Celera stepped between the four of them before a fight broke out. "To avoid any arguing you four go in... Ration your supplies. I don't want to hear another snide remark, that goes for you too Geta!"

Goku nodded. "Sounds good to me. Good luck you four!" Vegeta swung open the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Raditz, Celypa, and Trunks followed him in. Trunks and Celypa waving goodbye to Goku and Celera. After spending about an hour wandering aimlessly, they realized one thing they haven't got enough of lately. Sleep.

"Hey, Goku lay down would you?" Celera asked, leaning against him.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Goku dropped to the floor with no hesitation with Celera in tow, Goku falling asleep instantly.

"I asked..."

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>It was about two hours later when a noise roused Goku from his sleep. Two feet touched down the lookout. Curious of course, Goku stood up adjusting a half asleep Celera against the wall and walked out on the Lookout to see who it was. "I had the strangest dream, first I was a pirate, then a ninja, and then Yamcha was saying zoiks..." He muttered to himself, scratching his head, a figure in orange walked towards him. "Oh, hey Gohan."<p>

"I'm here to train with you and auntie." Gohan said. "Shaello too." He added quietly.

"Um..." Goku hesitated there, biting on his nail. "You want to fight with us? Chi Chi would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Stop treating me like a baby!" Gohan protested. "I'm turning ten in a few days!"

"That's still a bit young. Me and your aunt were twelve when we started having adventures... I'm just worried about you son."

Gohan finally snapped. "Stop protecting me! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Goku involuntarily took a step back. "Gohan?"

"I'm sick of it always being like this!" Gohan growled. "I had to stay back when Frieza's goons attacked, and only fight if I had to. Everyone said I shouldn't go to Namek! You left me and ran off to fight Yamu. You left me with mom when the androids came! I'm tired of it! You are not going to leave me behind again!" His bottom lip quivered, and he sniffed to stop his tears from falling.

Goku stepped forward, picking up Gohan and holding him close. "I'm sorry Gohan... I just don't want you to get hurt..."

"Dad!" Gohan looked up at his father hopefully. "Will you take me in the time place to train with you and auntie?"

"Hmm..." After this outburst, he didn't want to say no, but he hoped he'd get to train on his own or with Raditz.

"Come on dad! I want to become a Super Saiyan like you! I have to have the strength to be able to protect my friends!"

"Brother..." Celera rested a hand on his shoulder, stifling a yawn. She had watched the entire exchange and couldn't be more proud of Gohan's determination. "They're a lot older at this age..." She ruffled Gohan's hair. "His heart is in the right place."

Goku nodded, smiling softly. Gohan had potential and his heart was in the right place. He wanted to make a difference. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea after all. "You've grown up far too fast, son... As soon as Raditz, Vegeta, Celypa, and Trunks are done we'll train together, deal?"

Gohan grinned. "Okay!" He looked towards his aunt. "Is Shaello coming with us to train in the time room?"

Celera nodded. "Of course she is my decchi."

* * *

><p>"Woah... This is crazy." Celypa and Trunks stared around them. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber consisted of a small building that was the living quarters, two giant hourglasses with green sand, surrounded by an ever expansive of white, empty space that seemed to go on forever. "This place is weird..."<p>

"There's no beginning or no end... Were floating in the middle of a void." Trunks was shocked into awe.

"I see what you're getting at." Raditz walked out into the empty void where Vegeta already stood taking in his surroundings or lack there of. "Out here the air is thick, the temperature has also got a bit higher..." Celypa and Trunks followed him outside, and both fell over instantly. "The gravity in ten times earth's too." Raditz added nonchalantly.

"Nuts." Trunks grunted as he shakily stood to his feet. "This is crazy... I need time to adjust."

Celypa strained, standing up to her feet slowly, tossing her jacket to the side as she felt the increase in heat. "Could have mentioned that a few seconds ago before I face planted."

"An infant on planet Vegeta was already accustomed to this gravity." Vegeta spoke, shooting the hybrid an annoyed glare, quickly turning his eyes onto Trunks. "We start training now!"

"What?" Trunks asked, before he was launched backward by a powerful energy beam. "Agh, what the hell was that!?" Trunks exclaimed pushing the blast to the side, but was promptly floored by a quick punch from Vegeta.

"You weren't ready..." Vegeta growled, punching him in the face again. He rubbed his knuckles. "Your reflexes need a lot of work. Let's get started!"

"Wait, what are we going to start with!?

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"So..." Celypa hummed, turning to Raditz taking her focus off the energy blasts in the distance. "You're just not going to blast me like that dick. So what are-"She was knocked back with a blindingly fast punch to the face.

"Your reflexes need improvement." Raditz commented, rubbing his knuckles. "Hard head though, must run in the family."

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Early the next day<p>

The androids ditched their truck once they reached the ocean, and were now flying at a leisure pace towards the island home of Kame House. "This really sucks, we should have taken that yacht." Seventeen groaned.

"That was not going to happen." Eighteen told him, scowling as she remembered the debate she got into with him. "I spent enough time in that gaudy truck you decided to take, I'm not wasting anymore time with your fun and games."

"Now, don't be like that." Seventeen chuckled. "Did you see that pool on that boat?"

"That did look fun." Ivory grinned. "Flying is a lot more fun though."

16 pointed to an object coming into view over the horizon. "We are nearing Kame House. It is possible they are prepared for our arrival."

"Right..." Zarbon rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say ginger snaps, they're still no match for us."

"The powers I sensed after-"

"It's just a sensor malfunction." Seventeen told 16, shaking his head. I"t's impossible that anyone on this planet has the power to challenge us. We're here, Sixteen?"

"I detect only one energy signature inside." 16 glanced around before his eyes focused on the small home. "It's being suppressed. It could be any one of them."

"Of course, they were expecting us." Eighteen scowled as she shrugged. "We'll just beat on whoever this is until he feels like spilling where the rest are hiding..." She paused as the door opened. Nail walked out, taking in the scene before him. "Your power can't be sensed, but you make a lot of noise." Nail said, carrying a glass of water, sipping through a straw every few seconds. "Which brings me to my next question. How can I help you?"

"Can you tell us where the zoo is?" Ivory asked.

"No!" Seventeen snapped. "Tell us where Goku is.

"If I refuse to do so?"

"You have an imagination big green."

"Well..." Nail considered this for a moment. "I'm not going to tell you a thing. You can leave right now, though, before I bust open your metal ass and send you to the junkyard."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Seventeen snarled, clenching his fists. "You're really threatening us?"

"Cool it, Seventeen." Eighteen said, squeezing his shoulder. "Getting mad and throwing a fit isn't going to help us any."

Seventeen exhaled. "I guess you're right." He turned to 16, Ivory, and Zarbon. "Hey, you three. He's not being helpful, want to loosen his tongue?"

"No." 16 replied a second later.

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm programmed to only fight Goku. If this fighter is not in my way I will not fight him."

"What about you two?"

"I'll pass." Ivory waved her hand, yawning. "I already said I'm not following the programming or killing anyone. You can knock yourself out."

"I'm busy..." Zarbon said.

"Whatever..." Seventeen replied. "You three are so dull, you need to learn how to have a little fun." 16, Ivory, and Zarbon didn't answer. "So be it." Seventeen looked forward. "Yo, big green!"

Nail grew bored of the androids' debate and stared off into space, looking up just in time to see Seventeen's fist lashing out for him. Without a second thought, he snapped his arm up catching Seventeen's hand before it could connect. The glass of water fell to the ground, shattering into shards, spilling onto the sand. "Now," Nail said, "I wasn't done with that."

Nail spun, throwing Seventeen over his head and into the ocean. Not a second later, Seventeen shot back up to the surface, shaking with anger. "I don't give a damn! You're dead! You hear me?!"

Nail gave a half hearted smile as he powered up to his maximum, kicking up a large cloud of sand.

"This is one of the powers I sensed earlier!" 16 called out with concern. "His power exceeds your own Seventeen! Fighting him isn't an favorable option."

"What?" Seventeen shouted, bordering on rage. "That's impossible!" He charged Nail, the Namekian easily ducking under his blow and punching him away. knocking Seventeen back, leaving a gap in the water behind him. Nail pursued him, 16, Ivory, and Eighteen just behind him.

_Better to keep this away from Kame House... _Nail thought. _It's the only thing Roshi owns, and I need more space. _He arced downward, diving underwater, snatched Seventeen by the neck and threw him onto a nearby island. Seveteen grunted, jumping back to his feet raising his guard. "This isn't happening! He seethed. "I am the strongest in the universe! I am the ultimate combat android!"

"He's too cocky..." Ivory muttered to herself.

Nail chuckled. "Is that right? I'd say you're the second strongest now."

"I'll.." Seventeen seethed in anger. "I'll kill you!"

"Sure." Nail said, parrying and ducking under all of Seventeen's attacks as the android lashed out furiously. "You're not getting very far."

"You'll get tired eventually!" Seventeen growled. "I won't! I don't have the liability of stamina, I'll wear you down and-" he was cut off by a chop to the throat that sent him flying back. choking as his neck muscles twitched. Nail appeared in front of him, slamming his fist across his jaw.

"Your arrogance is sickening." Nail crossed his arms over his chest. "You've never fought anyone that can actually challenge you? I'd say no judging by the way you're reacting."

"Hold on, Seventeen!" Eighteen yelled, attacking Nail from behind just as Seventeen charged forward lashing out with a punch. Nail batted aside Seventeen's fist with his left forearm, knocking Eighteen's leg away with his right elbow. He turned, snapping his arms out, launching two violent red energy beams that smashed into their stomachs. They hit the ground with loud thuds, glaring up at Nail. "Seventeen, you should know better to use the same attack twice. You used that one against me and Gohan a few days ago, far too predictable."

"Shut the hell up!" Eighteen yelled. "We're-" Nail waved his hand idly, and the island the duo stood on exploded. They jumped away from the explosion, hovering a few feet from Nail.

"This really isn't happening..." Seventeen said in disbelief. "It took me one punch to floor him a few days ago... Yo!" Seventeen glared at him. "Were you hiding your power before?"

"I've improved." Nail shrugged.

"That's a bluff! There's no way you could have that much!" He threw his arms forward, palms facing outwards, a barrage of energy bullets rocketing towards Nail. A second storm of attacks came into view as Eighteen followed Seventeen's lead.

"You think so?" Nail tightened his arms over his chest, folding his body up into a tight ball. "Explain this!" He uncoiled like a snake striking, extending his arms and legs and flinging out a wall of ki in every direction. "HAAAAA!" The energy attacks were snapped back, flying off and exploding in the air, ocean, or dissipating in the air. Eighteen hissed in frustration, teeth grit. "What's it take to bring him down?"

"You're outmatched." Nail said. "Give up anytime, I won't kill you."

"Fuck you!" Eighteen snapped. "You don't know us very well. Our freedom means more to us than anything! We won't give ourselves up to anyone!"

"Yet, you still carry our Gero's orders despite him being dead..."

"We have no choice!" Seventeen shouted. "It's in our programming. You won't be able to keep this up forever. We'll win."

"And, yet the other girl android down there has already said she's not going to follow her programming. "Nail shook his head, sighing. "You're not going to win."

Seventeen raised his hands two his sides, charging up a yellow energy ball in both. He launched them at Nail, who hovered staring into space as they cleared the gap between them. Eighteen charged Nail from behind, intent on taking advantage of the distraction defending himself would give. Nail wouldn't move however, he hovered, completely still as the attacks were inches away. _Seriously? They really think this is going to work?_

"Eighteen!" 16 shouted as his sensors alerted him to the brief flare of ki. It was too late though-she rocketed through Nail's fading afterimage, crashing right into Seventeen's attacks.

The smoke slowly cleared, revealing Eighteen still hovering, arms crossed to protect her face, scratches stretching across the length of her arms. "Ow..." Nail stood a few feet away to the side, staring at nothing in particular.

"Think you can make a fool out of me!?" Seventeen shot towards Nail, his fist not hitting its mark. "What the-" He was able to follow Nail's movements so far in the fight, even if he wasn't fast enough to react to them-he could still see them. Nail was there, looking away from him, and now he was gone.

"Over here." Nail said, standing behind him, breathing down Seventeen's neck. He held up an orange object. He took Seventeen's bandana from around his shoulders with the android ever noticing. "Your fashion sense is terrible, if Bulma's lectures are anything to go by."

"Damn you!" Seventeen started swinging wildly at Nail, not a single blow meeting its mark. "Eighteen!"

"On it!" Eighteen flew towards Nail, joining the attack. "He won't be able dodge both of us at once!" She began to lash out wildly at Nail.

"I'm pretty sure I can." Nail said, deciding to do just that.

"Stand still and fight like a man!" Seventeen shouted.

"Okay!" Nail stopped dodging, grabbing Eighteen by one leg, punching her in the stomach and throwing her into the water below. Seventeen lashed out with punch towards his head, but Nail dodged again just as easily, smashing a fist into Seventeen's stomach, turning and kicking him up into the air, Nail appeared above him kicking him back down into the ocean.

The android duo slowly rose out of the water, panting. Nail hovered above them with a stern expression. "You give up now? You see you can't win."

"16! How about lending a hand!" Seventeen shouted to their motionless comrades. "What about you Ivory and Zarbon?"

"I refuse." 16 shook his head. "I am programmed to fight only Goku and Celera. This warrior will not kill you, there is a high probability that he is telling the truth. You should surrender until an opportunity to find Goku and Celera shows itself."

"Yeah, what 16 said." Ivory said, waving at them for emphasis. "Just surrender, and we can leave and forget your programming..."

"Like I said before I'm busy." Zarbon responded with little interest.

"I am not surrendering!" Seventeen roared at the trio.

"What choice do we have?" Eighteen asked with a scowl. "We can't just keep attacking him blindly! He's not even breaking a sweat."

"Better listen to her." Nail suggested with a stern expression. "This is going nowhere... Wha-" Nail tensed feeling an evil ki. _Cell, but what is he doing here?! _He turned to see the green bio android steadily approaching. 16 and Ivory were also staring in that directon. 16 watching it with detached interest. Ivory settled to scowl, a bad feeling rising in her stomach.

Noticing the new arrival, Seventeen and Eighteen turned back, seeing Cell flying towards them. "Who the hell is this?" Seventeen asked.

"I don't know or honestly care." Eighteen looked up at 16 curiously. "He's not anything to worry about... Right?"

16 narrowed his eyes, worry evident on his features. "This is the other power I sensed fighting earlier... It seems to have gotten stronger."

"That thing..." Ivory grimaced. "Reeks of evil and death."

"I know." Nail prepared himself. "He's drained energy from thousands of people... Fighting him will prove to be more difficult this time."

Cell came to a stop towards their right, chucking. "Isn't this nice, a little gathering." Shock flashing in his eyes for a second. _Three more androids, not counting Dodoria... This is most unsettling, but all to my advantage in the long run. _

"Who the hell are you?" Seventeen demanded. "Better yet what the hell are you!?"

"Looks like a hideous bug." Zarbon scoffed in disgust.

"Shut your mouth!" Nail yelled at Seventeen, turning to face Cell. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh yes, it seems I've left out some information?" Cell asked. "Gero made me with a specific aim in mind. To achieve my perfect form!"

"You're far from perfect." Nail shrugged lazily. "The bug wings need to go since you can already fly with your ki. I also noticed your mouth looks exactly like your crotch." Nail chuckled. "You dick head."

"Shut your mouth!" Cell snarled baring his fangs. "In order to achieve my perfect form I must absorb androids 17 and 18. Now get the hell out of my way. Fighting you is a waste of my time, let alone destroying you."

"Now that's bold." Nail commented. "Telling me your plan and all its variables."

"Like it matters," Cell hissed. "You can't stop me anyways!" Cell vanished, appearing in front of Nail, who blocked his first few punches. They pushed against each other, struggling to break the stalemate and press their advantage.

"Their power levels are both equal to mine." 16 muttered in amazement.

Nail swayed to the left as Cell darted passed him, and they turned facing each other. "You've grown stronger, Cell." Nail remarked. "It's not going to make a difference. I'm not going to let you achieve this perfect form. It'd make you much more powerful. I'm not one that will stand by while you power up just for the challenge. This is as far as you're going."

"Bold of you." Cell growled. "You are underestimating me."

"Hey big green! Bug guy!" Seventeen yelled up at them. "We're going to have a say in this!"

"Shut up!" Nail and Cell shouted at the same time, before darting towards the other exchanging a series of blows. "However..." Nail said as he dodged and blocked the blows, throwing his own in retaliation. "You need to get out of here, if this creature does beat me somehow, you're next. And, you don't stand a ghost of a chance against him."

"Like hell!'" Seventeen snapped. "I am not running!"

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Eighteen seconded, pointing to the battling duo. "You know and can see they're above our level."

"Yeah, but think..." Seventeen tapped his head. "Those two are almost equal. Whoever wins between the two of them will be tired, we work together and take whoever it is out without any problem. The two real threats are gone, you think I'm going to run from that chance?"

"I don't know..." Eighteen hesitated. "I hope you're right..."

"Trust me."

"That sounds incredibly stupid." Ivory spoke up, shaking her head. "You first two plans were to fire an energy blast at Nail, and Eighteen would strike him when he dodged. Talk about ametuer. And, then there was your we'll just swing like idiots he can't dodge us..." She wagged a finger. "Which Nail did dodge both of your attacks!"

"Shut up!" Seventeen growled. "Just stay back, not like you're going to fight anyways!"

"Sure..." Ivory shrugged, taking a seat on a rock. "I won't get involved no matter what."

Nail's fist crashed into Cell's face forcing the bio android back, he was avoiding his body since it had natural armor and could absorb the impact. He retracted his arm, but in that second Cell snatched him by the neck, stabbing his sharp tail into his arm. There was a pumping, sucking sounds as Nail's energy was sucked out from him. He was prepared this time however, gritting his teeth he prepared for an even greater pain, twisting he ripped his arm out at the shoulder. Purple blood gushed everywhere, and he bit his tongue to hold down his scream. Grunting, he focused his energy into his shoulder, regenerating the limb in a green gore. Cell chuckled, throwing away the shriveled husk of an arm. "I'll admit I am impressed. But, I drained a lot more of your power, and your knee jerk decision has now given me the upper hand!"

"Is that right?" Nail grinned. "Since you stabbed me the first time we fought, I've been working on a little technique that'll come in handy if a more than substantial amount of my energy is inside of my opponent's body."

"What the hell are you goin-" Cell couldn't finish his sentence, Nail with a mental pulse detonated his stolen energy the moment in entered Cell's body, completely destroying his midsection. Cell's legs tail, and part of his torso fell to the water below, as he hung in the air growling in pain. "A cunning move." Cell regenerated himself within seconds, his body whole once more. "Still futile in the end."

"I wouldn't say that now." Nail folded his arms over his chest. "Regenerating takes a lot of energy. I know, regenerating half of your body is more draining than just one arm, correct me if I'm wrong."

"Clever..." Cell prepared himself. "Victory is determined by intelligence just as much as power. I have the combined brainpower of the entire Brief family, every Namekian to ever set foot on this planet, and the greatest fighting tacticians among this planet's defenders!" He shot towards Nail, the Namekian raising his guard ready to attack. Cell made an all too familiar movement, recognizing the Solar Flare, Nail closed his eyes. "I'm not going to fall for the same trick twice Cell!"

"Nail!" Ivory shouted. "That's not the Solar Flare, it's the Galick Gun!"

"She's right! You fool, this is checkmate!" Cell placed both hands on Nail's torso the moment he closed his eyes, charging up crackling purple ki in his hands.

Nil heard Ivory's warning, and only hand time to think _Vegeta's technique- _before the blast launched him away in a fiery blaze, boiling the water around him as he crashed into it. Several seconds passed and Nail didn't surface. Cell relished in his victory for a few seconds, soon turning his focus onto the androids. "I'd say that went well. Now, who is going to help me achieve perfection first, hmmm?"

* * *

><p>Celypa fell bracing herself on all fours, panting. Her training was taking everything she had and more. She found a limit, unfortunately which she wasn't able to push her power beyond. She knew the others had run into the same problem when they were preparing for the androids. After cleaning up her form and technique Raditz began to meditate, telling her to go and train on her own while he searched for the next level, and come back when she hit the upper limit of Super Saiyan. She found that limit, and carefully made her way over to him. The temperature fluctuated more the further away you moved from the living quarters. At this moment it was bitter cold. The gravity didn't take long to get used to, that was a plus. She stopped a few inches from Raditz who was standing up with his eyes closed.<p>

"I think I reached it." Celypa said. "I can't push my power any higher." She took a few breaths, resting her hands on her hips. "How about you? Any luck finding the next level?"

Raditz was silent, then slowly nodded his head.

Opening his eyes slowly, he powered up to Super Saiyan pushing his power to its limit in the form, and then, maintaining his perfect focus, and without speaking or screaming, he pulled out another greater reserve of power. Golden light in the shape of tendrils engorged the surrounding area, and Celypa hastily shielded her eyes. peeking through her fingers when the light finally cleared, staring at her transformed father. "That's incredible...!" She breathed out.

* * *

><p>Trunks fell on his back, gasping for air. His training was taking everything he had. He found a limit unfortunately, a point he couldn't push his power passed. He knew the others ran into the same problem when they were preparing for the androids. After cleaning up his form and technique-what he called a severe beat down, Vegeta went off to meditate, telling him to go and train on his own and not disturb him for any reason while he searched himself, then come back when he hit that upper limit of Super Saiyan,<p>

He found that limit and wearily made his way over to him. The temperature fluctuated the more further you moved away from the living quarters, Vegeta had been more than insistent they get as far away as possible. At this moment it was scorching hot. The gravity didn't take long to get used to, considering he had to fend off a frenzied assault by Vegeta. He stopped a few inches from Vegeta who was hovering several feet in the air with his eyes closed.

"I reached it!" Trunks called up to him. "I reached the limit, I can't push my power any higher." He took a few breaths, wiping the sweat that was coating his face. "What about you, having any luck ascending?"

Vegeta was silent for a few seconds, then nodded, a smirk crossing his face. "Of course _I _did." Vegeta replied, looking down at him with a scowl. "However, you're still a good deal behind and you'll just slow me down." He extended his arm down, palm facing outwards. "Let's fix that!"

"Wait!" Trunks shouted, but it was already too late as Vegeta sent a high powered energy beam right towards him. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan hastily firing his own energy beam, feeling his body quake from the clash. _He's actually trying to kill me! _Trunks's eyes widened in disbelief, barely maintaining his composure he unleashed the rest of his energy into the beam, but it barely held Vegeta's at bay. Panicked Trunks screamed, pulling on another greater reserve of power. Golden light flooded the area around them, and his beam easily pushed Vegeta's back, the prince swayed to the side evading both beams where they exploded several hundred meters above him.

Vegeta peered through his fingers as the blinding light dimmed down, staring at his transformed son from the future. "Now that's more like it!" Vegeta smirked, hovering down towards him. "I guess you're not a complete waste after all. Let's begin!"


	36. Chapter 36

Androids Seventeen and Eighteen faced off opposite of Cell, the bio android silent as he calculated the precise moment to strike. "Here's the plan, Eighteen." The black haired android said quietly. "He has to be tired after taking on big green, working together we can overwhelm him..." Cell vanished moving faster than they could trace as it shot towards them. _So much for being tired... _Eighteen thought, taking a stance for the attack.

There was a flash of lime green and orange, two figures condensing into solid figures. Android 16 slammed a fist into his face. "You will not absorb Seventeen or Eighteen." He said stoically. "If you come closer I'll be forced to eradicate you."

"You eradicate me!? Inferior model get the hell out of my way!" Cell roared. They dashed towards each other locking hands, pushing against each other. Two thunderous booms sounded at the same time. Cell's fist crashing into 16's jaw and 16's foot slamming into his stomach. They sailed back letting the impact of the attacks carry them away.

"I don't believe it." Seventeen said aloud. "16 is keeping up with the Cell thing... That thing was moving so fast, is 16 even stronger than us?"

"He's so obedient to his programming too." Eighteen nodded. "Makes you wonder why the old man ever needed us."

"Not sure. Let's just be glad 16 stepped in when he did."

16 was flung back again by a quick kick that followed a high feint, he forced himself to a halt in midair in front of Seventeen and Eighteen. "You must leave now!" the tall Mohawk android said. "Our powers are about equal I can't promise that I will defeat him. He hasn't gotten as weak as I expected."

"Thanks for saving us back there, big guy." Eighteen smiled.

"The Namekian-Nail I believe promised not to kill you. I saw no reason to step in." 16 replied. "I can't allow Cell to harm you or any birds. Leave this place immediately with Zarbon and Ivory!"

"What!?" Seventeen snapped. "Run away I will no-"

"You are you dumbass!" Eighteen grabbed him by the arm, yanking him away. "We're not helping 16 by sticking around. We're only getting in his way!"

"I guess..." Seventeen hesitated. "Fine, you're right. We're out of our league here."

"Thank you for using some sense." Eighteen sighed in relief. "I was worried for a moment there you wouldn't be able to get passed your pride."

"Seventeen!" Cell shouted. "Do my eyes deceive me!? You're letting this buy clunker fight your battles for you!? I thought you were the ultimate combat android?"

Seventeen's eyes flashed with anger. "You insect!" He yanked his arm from Eighteen's grasp. "What the hell did you just say to me!?"

"You're no ultimate fighting machine! Not by a long shot!" Cell taunted, goading Seventeen to charge with no thought.

"You should listen to 16." Zarbon said with a frown. "You don't want to be sucked up by that atrocity do you?"

"Seventeen, don't!" 16 yelled, but it was already too late. Seventeen was lashing out with a barrage of strikes, but Cell laughed catching and evading every blow. 16 and Eighteen rushed at Cell from either side to divert his attention. Cell saw them coming however, laughed as he grabbed Seventeen by the throat moving out of the way, the two attacking androids smashing into each other in midair. Cell blasted them towards the ground with a powerful energy wave, turning his attention back to Seventeen, who was thrashing in his tight grip.

"And, that makes it one android for me." Cell cackled as he swung his tail around, the needle end expanding into a funnel. It shot down over Seventeen's head and shoulders, squeezing around him. He desperately tried to escape-but it was no use. He was being sucked inside, and it felt like his energy was being absorbed. Cell chuckled as Seventeen slipped into his tail completely, bulging as it vanished within his body. The tail sealed itself shut, Cell's entire form shook. 16 and Eighteen stared in horror while Zarbon stared in disgust completely repulsed by what he was seeing, Ivory tensed, and two more observers could only stare in horror.

* * *

><p>Krillin and Yamcha forced themselves to a halt, spotting the androids and Cell just below. "What the hell is going on down there?" Yamcha asked.<p>

"Nothing good, that's for sure..." Krillin replied. "Cell... He just absorbed Seventeen..." The talk former monk frowned deeply. "And, Nail is nowhere in sight this is bad..."

"Cell didn't absorb him too?" Yamcha wondered, sensing something. "Wait, I can feel his energy. It's faint, I'd guess he's underwater somewhere."

"I think Cell is changing!" Krillin exclaimed, frowning. "I'll get Nail!"

"Uh, sure." Yamcha nodded, turning his focus onto Cell who was indeed changing. "I have a question before you go..." He hesitated. "Do you think Ivory is... Cute?"

"Umm, I don't feel comfortable answering that." Krillin said, tilting his head. "I guess not. Not really."

"Okay cool, dibs by the way." Yamcha muttered as Krillin dived underwater.

Cell began to glow with light, that faded and quickly appeared again, pulsing that began to increase in intensity and frequency. "Raaahhhh!" It roared, either from pain or the effort from making the transformation, probably both. There was low rumble-almost a growl and Cell began to grow, his already staggering height growing even more. "Hhhrrr... Raagghhh... Hrrgghhh!" His hands began to turn more human shaped, and his toes fused together to form a boot-like shape. He continued to grow, bulking out no longer the frail looking insect creature he was before. Electricity surged up and down his body.

He now appeared to be more humanoid than before, with splashes of orange dotting his body, heavier armor plates, and he almost had a human face, though he still didn't possess a nose. His head orb and spikes shifted back becoming more smooth and crown-like resting at the top of his head. His wings were also completely gone. "Heh... Heh... This is much better." Cell glanced around seeing the terrified gazes he was getting and one scowl from Ivory. "Now that you see how useless it is to resist Eighteen let's not go through this whole show once again. Come and be part of perfection!"

"If that's perfection then you can count me out!" Eighteen spat. "Doesn't look like there's much space to begin with..." _Nice going Seventeen you walked right into that one... Damn idiot!_

16 scowled, raising his fists. "You will not absorb Eighteen Cell!"

"I recall you saying something along the same lines with Seventeen." Cell laughed. "And, we both see how that went."

Ignoring the jab, 16 lunged forward swinging his fist for Cell's face. Cell caught his wrist, smirking. "Don't be a fool 16. You know the gap between our powers is far too great for you to even stand a chance against me!"

"I don't care!" 16 yelled back. "I will not allow you to succeed."

"Is that so?" Cell was thoroughly amused. "Well, if you fight me you'll be nothing but spare parts. If that happens you'll never be able to carry out your programming. Your primary drive takes priority."

"Never!" 16 shouted. "No! No!" He slammed his arms around Cell's shoulders in a crushing hold. "You will not succeed!" _I must protect Eighteen! I've already failed my 'brother' more importantly the birds must be saved!_

_He's actually overriding his programming! _Cell observed. _Selfless and strong willed it's no wonder Gero was afraid to activate him. _Cell narrowed his eyes. "So, you've managed to get me. Before I rip you to pieces, tell me, what exactly are _you _planning to clinging onto me?"

"I am going to protect the birds!" 16 yelled.

"The birds!?" Cell roared. "To hell with the birds!

"Never slight the birds Cell! Never!" 16 yelled, increasing his grip on the bio android. "I'm going to detonate the bomb inside of me!"

"You're a fool!" Cell thrashed. "You can't be suicidal! This is ridiculous!"

"I can be whatever it is I choose to be, Cell. This is the end of the road!" 16 grunted, a low hum emanating from the center of his body. Cell thrashed, pushing, and pulling loosening 16's grip slightly, but he had a few seconds. Not enough time. Cell snapped his arm out to the side, going through his database of Gero's androids and his database of earth's fighters techniques instantly in unison. "Kiezan!" He exclaimed, the energy disk surging to life just inches away from his fingertips. He threw his arm around, the disc cleaving through 16. The agonizing sound of metal tearing sounded off, and 16's legs and a good portion of his torso fell. They slammed into the ocean with a loud splash. The explosion that followed was blinding and deafening.

* * *

><p>When the noise and blinding light had receded, Cell decided to speak. "I must say for an inferior model you are quite resourceful. But, your last ditch effort was all for naught since I know exactly where your self destruct device is located..." Cell forced 16's fingers from his shoulders, holding the remains orange Mohawk android up by the throat. "Two androids down."<p>

"You... Will not win... Cell..." 16 struggled to speak his voice grating.

"Ah, so it seems you can still talk. Any last words?"

"Someone... Will... Stop you... Cell."

Cell chuckled. "How did I know you'd say that? Who is going to stop me, definitely not you." He reached forward up with his other hand crushing 16's head like a grape spilling oil, blood, and fragments into the ocean. "Now with ginger out of the way, where was I? Ah yes..." He tossed the little remains of 16 into the ocean below, turning and locking his sights on Eighteen. "I thought he told you to run, aren't you going to listen? Or are you scared stiff?"

Eighteen stood frozen, eyes wide at the horror before her. _Seventeen and 16... How did this happen? Just a while ago everything was perfect, and now... _She recovered just in time to see Cell darting towards her. She braced herself, preparing for a battle she knew she had no chance of winning. There was a whoosh from the side, and Zarbon surging forward, rocketed towards Cell slamming his foot under his chin. "Get out of here!" He yelled. "Now before he can recover!"

Eighteen whirled around, flying away as fast as she could. She heard an impact sound from behind her, and as she turned Zarbon flew passed her slamming into the ground on the shore. The battle was slowly making its way back to the coast. There was a blur of green in the air, and Cell stood before her, smirking cruelly as his tail coiled behind him. "You can struggle, it'll make this all the more enjoyable. But, I will absorb you!"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to attack!" Krillin decided. having deposited Nail somewhere far and safe from the battlefield. "Flank me, Yamcha!"<p>

Yamcha nodded. "We better hurry."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" krillin flew over towards Eighteen and Cell, activating his Kaioken up to times twenty. Cell's tail twisted towards the trembling Eighteen. _I need to go faster! _"Kaioken times-THIRTY!" He shot forward with a new burst of speed, snatching Eighteen out of the way. Cell overbalanced from his missed swing, snarling as he faced them.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!?" Eighteen snapped. "I don't need your help!"

"Well you were just _floating _there doing nothing!" krilln retorted. "Don't mind me, I'm just floating here waiting to be absorbed!"

"I was-" she hesitated. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Are you kidding?" Krillin gave her a curious look. "I've been facing these kind of threats all of my life. I know what I'm getting myself into."

"You have no idea." Cell snarled, swiping for them as they dashed back away from him. "Get out of my way baldy! And, you Eighteen! Stay right where you are!"

"No way in hell!" Krillin shouted, dashing towards cell, who swiped out with a backfist. Krillin evaded the blow looping around and kicking him in the chest forcing him back, he put another burst of speed on shattering the ground as he aimed a punch for Cell's face. Tired of games, Cell batted him aside with his fist flooring him.

Cell turned his eyes onto Eighteen, smiling cruelly. "Now where were we Eighteen-"

"Kamehameha!" Cell tensed, jolting to the side as the blast crashed into him. He recovered quickly, turning to face Yamcha, the former bandit hovered in the air with his hands outstretched in front of him, a grin on his face. "How'd you like that? You freak!" He taunted.

"Annoying, but a bit painful." Cell replied. "You managed to catch me off guard, it was a bit painful. However you will not have a second chance!"

_Just great! This guy isn't even fazed... _Yamcha tensed. _I'll need to step it up if I want to buy her enough time to escape. Combining the Kaioken and Wolf Fang was neat, but it isn't going to cut it this time. Guess, I've got no choice, I'll use the full Kaioken... It's a good thing I've had practice._

* * *

><p>On his small planet King Kai shook his head. "Do not try to pull off the Kaioken technique, Yamcha! You've never been officially taught! You're running the risk of tearing apart your own body!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's now or never! <em>Yamcha glared at Cell. "KAIOKEN!" The red aura flared to life, enveloping his body as it flickered, tearing the ground up around him. He was maintaining it, all that practice paid off! "Try this one! KA..ME...HA...ME...HAAA!" Yamcha launched his again, Cell raised his hand to catch it. The force of the impact took him off guard, pushing him back. Eighteen saw her opening and took it, flying as fast as she could back towards the mainland.

"Get back here you-" Cell yelled, but Yamcha surged more power into his beam, forcing Cell to put both hands in front of him to block, focusing on keeping his blast at bay.

* * *

><p>"It's ridiculous!" Celera snapped. "He's putting his life force into the attack!"<p>

"Even with the Kaioken..." Goku said right after. "Yamcha can't hold off Cell... He's starting to put his own life force into the attack!"

"What do you mean!?" Gohan jumped up running towards his father and aunt. "We need to go down there and help him!"

"No. Gohan." Goku said sternly. "We'd only be getting ourselves killed. Yamcha has to do what he has to do... Hopefully he's buying enough time for the other android to escape." King Kai filled them in on the turn of events by telepathy.

"But dad!" Gohan protested. "His energy is starting to fade!"

"I know..."

Gohan turned away, clenching his fists. "Is he going to die?" Goku and Celera were silent for a moment, and Goku nodded.

"Auntie we have to!" Gohan turned to her.

"There's nothing we can do right now." She crossed her arms stiffly over her chest. "This is his decision. It'd be dishonor for us to intervene."

* * *

><p>"HAAAAAA!" Yamcha roared, continuing to pour all of his energy out of his hands.<p>

"How long do you intend to keep this up!?" Cell yelled in anger, knowing Eighteen was getting further and further away.

"As long as I have to!"

"You can't keep this up forever! You will fall!"

This only strengthened Yamcha's resolve. _That's what I'm good for? Getting my ass kicked until the tough guys show up to save the day? Not this time! I am not going to fall behind, never again! Tien didn't back down, I can do this, I will do it! _"You could never be more wrong, Cell!" Waves of force battered pushing him back further. "I won't fail this time!"

* * *

><p>Eighteen flew over the shore, searching for a place to hide. <em>I need somewhere where I can be totally concealed...<em> She saw a figure lying on the coast in plain sight-it was Krillin. If he continued to lay there in plain sight, Cell would no doubt kill him as he continued looking for her. _No time. Why should I help him anyway? I need to survive. _A thought entered her mind, clouding everything else a hurried conversation. _Aren't you afraid? Are you kidding me? I know what I'm getting myself into. _If she left him she knew she'd be making a huge mistake. She swooped down, picking up the tall warrior. He groaned in his sleep, her expression darkening as she raced off again. Clouds began to gather around them, and the sky slowly darkened.

* * *

><p>Celera was shaking with anger. "Yamcha, you need to knock this shit off now!"<p>

Goku was shaking with anger as well, but managed to keep control of his unlike Celera who's power started flaring. "Yamcha! You have to stop! You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up any longer! That should be plenty-" He shut his mouth in midsentence as he heard a click. The door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was opening! Goku, Gohan, Celera, and Shaello to see Vegeta, Raditz, Celypa, and Trunks emerge.

"Hey!" Goku waved. Raditz returned his wave, Celypa and Trunks nodded in response, and Vegeta didn't make any response. Celypa was a good couple of inches taller than the last he had seen her and her hair had grown-almost as long as Raditz's now. Her muscles were also more developed now. Before she had the build of a runner, a survivor. Now she was a fighter. Trunks had also grown by a few inches-and his hair grew as well hanging passed his shoulders and framing his face. The four of them were torn clothes, after few too many energy blast made contact, Celypa completely discarded her jacket.

Raditz was tying on his red headband as he strolled forward, a sign to those that knew he was ready for the coming fight. "What's going on down there?" He asked tersely.

"Yeah, I've been gone for a while, care to fill me in?" Trunks seconded.

"You better hurry!" Goku told them. "Cell has gotten a lot stronger!"

"Cell has absorbed one of the androids and has become even more powerful. Yamcha is holding him off but just barely." Celera picked up where Goku left off glaring at no one in particular. "He could find the other tin can any time now. You needs to get your asses moving!"

Trunks frowned. "We don't have a lot of time spare then."

"Celypa!" His daughter set her hand on his shoulder as he brought two fingers to his forehead.

"Hold up!" Goku exclaimed, excitement in his voice. "Have you found a way to ascend?"

Vegeta chose to speak for the first time. "I don't know why you four are even bothering to go inside, and why you three are even going after Cell. It is I who will defeat Cell. Meanwhile you can call erect a golden statue in my honor!"

"I forgot just how quiet it is when you're fat head isn't around!" Celera quipped.

"In any case, I am the one who will defeat Cell..." Vegeta strolled towards Raditz placing one finger on his back.

"I apologize... For him..." Trunks sighed as he strolled passed, setting a hand on Raditz's shoulder.

Raditz nodded. "Well, as you've heard from the asshole..." As he said this the four of them disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Yamcha! You stooge stop it!" Ivory shouted up at him.<p>

"RAAAHHH!" Yamcha felt himself slipping. Cell was pushing back steadily against his attack. _I can hold out for just a few more seconds! _He'd do it as long as he could. How long would it take the android to escape? _Come on... Come on... _He had nothing left to give. Darkness spread over his vision.

There was a light splash as Yamcha's corpse hit the water. Nearly drained of all his energy. The clouds continued to gather thick and pitch black. Cell sighed waiting a few moments as he caught his breath. "Damn that fool! He was stronger than I expected just now, and Eighteen has escaped once again!" He shook with anger. "She was right in my clutches, now I have to start all over again. At least that battle is over with, pesky human..."

_Yamcha, you idiot! _Ivory thought as she dived underwater frantically searching for him. _Pouring your life force into that attack, coupled with the Kaioken... Are you trying to kill yourself?_

"This battle hasn't even started, Cell!"

"Who in the hell-" a foot slammed into his jaw, sending him flying back. He recovered, turning to see Raditz and Vegeta hovering opposite from him with Celypa and Trunks just a few inches behind. "Raditz and Vegeta? Trunks and Celypa too... Where have your four been hiding?"

"We're not answering any of your questions." Raditz said. "We're here to destroy you."

"Hah! Now that is some funny shit!" Cell laughed. "My power surpassed you Super Saiyans in my first form! I've already absorbed Seventeen. What are you going to do to me?" He chuckled. "I could at least three times someone has said something along those lines to me, and well you see they're not alive anymore..."

"Since you're stronger than a Super Saiyan we'll just have to take it up a level then." Raditz said as if he were talking about the weather.

"Take it up a level?" Cell scowled. _What is he going on about?_

Raditz nodded, turning to Vegeta for a moment. "Be my guest." The Prince said hovering away from them, his eyes focusing on a figure several feet away below. "I have something to take care of."

"Celypa, demonstrate."

"Okay..." Celypa stood in a wide stance, breathing deeply. "Are you prepared, Cell?" She easily flashed into her Super Saiyan form, lighting up the darkened sky as the raindrops started to fall.

"Am I prepared?" Cell was confident. What could they do? He was the perfect being. The ultimate creation of the late Dr. Gero! Cell and Celypa smirked at one another, each assured victory would be theirs. "Am I prepared?" Cell repeated. "My abilities have increased far beyond your comprehension. And I am only halfway complete. It seems you don't understand why you can't win."

"Perhaps the old me.." Celypa said softly. "I couldn't win a thing. Until I came to the past and destroyed the Frost family, I didn't win a single battle in my life. Who was there for me to fight? The androids? But I didn't fight the androids. I ran away. I am done running!" Her aura blazed brighter around her, vaporizing the rain before it could touch her. "RAAHHH!" Her aura continued to expand, exploding in every direction and sending powerful winds crashing into Raditz and Cell who watched with concern. RRGGH... HAAGGHH... RAAGHHH!" She grunted as she reached down deep, dragging the power to the surface, thrashing and kicking. Her aura continued to grow more intense.

Super Saiyan they got used to. It wasn't easy but they could undergo the transformation with a mental impulse without any exertion. But, this was still hard every time. "Rrrgghh... RAAHHH!" Veins bulged on her neck and forehead. Her hair waving back and forth in wind caused by her transformation. Streaks of light surged from her body. The sea swirling itself into a whirlpool beneath her, the water being pushed away by the unimaginable force.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Her energy... It's still rising!" Goku exclaimed in amazement. "Incredible! Maybe they can win!"<p>

"Would you stop daydreaming and move it already!?" Celera shouted at him already walking towards the door. "Her power is awesome, but we also need to get stronger!"

"Come on, Gohan!" Shaello waved for him to hurry up.

"Dad come on!" Gohan tugged on his arm. "Aunt Celera and Shaello are already going towards the door! We have to start training as soon as possible!"

"Sure, sure!" Goku nodded. "After all even if they do win, it won't hurt to train for just one 'day', right?"

"There is always room for improvement." Celera agreed.

* * *

><p>Celypa's power continued to grow. Cell's confident smile began to fade as he realized the scale of this new adversary. <em>Is there truly a level beyond Super Saiyan?<em>

"Hrrgghh..." She hissed as her power surged through her body. "RAAHHH!" Her muscles began to grow, staring with arms and upper body then moving onto her legs, until her athletic figure was similar to that of an amazon. "Hnnggg.. Rhhggg..." Cell's mouth opened in awe as another flash of golden light signaled her transformation's completion. "HAAAA!"

* * *

><p>The huge power level smashed into Krillin's mind like a semi, and he awoke, quickly sitting up. "Ouch... Where am I?"<p>

"Not far from where you fell." Came the simple response. Krillin glanced around, spotting Eighteen sitting a few feet away from him, adding small twigs to the fire she started. They were in a cave near the coast, sheltering them from the storm outside, and the battle of titan proportions just over the shore. "Woah!" Krillin exclaimed, falling on the back of his head, feeling embarrassed, realizing she wasn't going to hurt him. "You saved me?"

"You were right in the line of fire." She shrugged.

"Why'd you save me?"

She groaned, standing up and walking to look out the entrance of the cave. "Don't feel like talking about it."

* * *

><p>Celypa exhaled. Her power had grown massively like her physique. She clenched her teeth as her ki began to flucuate. This form was always hard to keep control of. Not just the effort of maintaining the heavily muscled form, but for her keeping her emotions in check was much more difficult than as a Super Saiyan.<p>

"What have you done to yourself?" Cell demanded. "This! What is this!?" He took a step back as Celypa grinned savagely. Her mind was raging and talking required every last ounce of effort she had.

"I've ascended!"

"Indeed," Raditz gestured towards his daughter. "I achieved this form first, and she was soon to follow. She hasn't had as much time to practice it, so her power isn't quite a par with mine. So, if by some chance you do defeat her you have stronger warriors waiting for you."

Cell wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes. "How did you manage to get so powerful in such a short span of time? You weren't a match for Seventeen or Eighteen just a few days ago! Explain yourself!"

Celypa growled. "Shut up... Fight me!"

"Who the hell do-"

"SHUT UP!" Celypa dashed, smashing her fist into his stomach, doubling him over. She turned, following up with a vicious knee that forced Cell back. "Ultimate being... Not anymore... Huh."

"You'll pay dearly-" Cell was cut off with an elbow to the chin. "You little-" Ceylpa punched him in the mouth. "Stop interrupting my evil-" She knocked him away with a swift kick. "DAMN IT!"

Raditz chuckled. "This is too good, no over the top, vengeful speeches for you, Cell!" Cell launched a fist forward towards Raditz, but jerked, stopping short as Celypa grabbed his tail in both hands. Swinging him over her head and slamming him into the ground face first, turning she hurled him inland.

Cell tore through the ground, tearing gashes as he went. Finally stopping himself, he looked up just in time as Celypa slammed into him, smashing a barrage of quick punches into his stomach.

Raditz came to a rest a few feet away from Trunks, both watching the battle commence once again. _She has more power than I thought, maybe I won't even have a chance to fight. Oh well, there will be other warriors to test my strength against, especially if Goku reaches this level._

Celypa stopped, wiping invisible sweat from her forehead mockingly. She left herself open for just a second, and Cell blasted her away jumping to his feet. Celypa shoved the energy ball aside, smirking. "Surely you can do better than that, Cell!"

"Damn it all to hell." Cell growled. He knew he couldn't win a straight fight. Even in the few moments they were clashing her strength and speed surpassed his by a wide margin. He'd have to use his intelligence to press an advantage, and he knew intelligence was something she lacked.

* * *

><p>Krillin chuckled to himself. "You're not as bad as you're hyped to be, you know?"<p>

"What?" Eighteen looked surprised.

"You just want to have fun. You don't want to kill anyone except for Goku and Celera-and that's only because it was programmed into you." He leaned against the cave wall. "That''s hardly the killer androids I've been expecting."

Eighteen was silent for a moment, sighing, she sat down opposite from Krillin. "I was human once."

"You don't say?"

"Seventeen and I were just regular teenagers... Dr. Gero kidnapped us and hundreds of others, turning us into what we are. He made us powerful, but took out lives away just the same. I don't know if I should be angry or grateful..."

"I see." Krillin's tone was solemn. "I'm..."

"There's no need. It has nothing to do with you."

"If you were human you at least have a name, right?" He questioned. "Besides 'Eighteen' which is a number..."

"I must have." She replied. "But, Gero wiped our memories. I'm not sure who I was... What kind of person, where I was from... Where I lived... Anything about myself to be frank."

"Wow..."

"I don't mind though." She smiled slightly. "'Eighteen' is distinctive, at the very least. Now what about you?"

"What about me?" Krillin asked surprised.

"You heard my little story now tell me yours." She pointed to the entrance, the distant thunder, radical lightning, and torrential rainfall. "While your friends fight Cell, and weather the storm, tell me your story."

"Why do you want to know?" Krillin tilted his head.

"I'm bored!" She exclaimed, starting pace around. "It beats sitting around whether I'll ever get to see my brother again!"

"Okay..." Krillin sighed, closing his eyes. Recalling his childhood. "It's a rather long story."

Eighteen relaxed against the wall. "I've got time."

"Okay then..." Krillin nodded, "Well, to start I suppose. I was raised in the Oorin temple. That's where I got these." He gestured to the six censer burns on his forehead, two vertical rows of three dots. "It was an initiation ritual."

"Must have hurt."

"Guess so... I don't really remember it. The other monks used to bully me."

"Why would they do that?"

"We were supposed to be fighting monks, but at that time I was small and weak... I ran away after it got to a point. I decided after that I'd become a great fighter and return and beat all of them."

"Did you?"

He smiled proudly. "Yeah! I found a great martial arts teacher Master Roshi. He's taught me everything I know about fighting aside from a few techniques I came up with myself... Anyway, it was while I was training under Roshi that I met a certain boy and girl named Goku and Celera."

"Right." Eighteen mentally checked her database and files. "You're very good friends."

Krillin raised an eyebrow, feeling a blush coming. "How much do you actually know?"

"Not that much." Eighteen shrugged. "Gero didn't think it was important that we know every little detail about you, only what was important. I wouldn't be asking otherwise." She paused for a moment. "Continue." She claimed she wanted to hear his life story because she was bored, but she was becoming more interested Krillin noted.

"Hmmm.." He titled his head, digging back into his memories. "Then we went to World Martial Arts Tournament. My first of four, so far. I was against one of the Oorin temple monks in the preliminary bout. I beat the guy in one hit, Roshi's training really paid off!"

"Justice."

"So, that's why you killed 19?"

"You catch on quick." She grinned. "Did you win the tournament?"

"Nope." Krillin shrugged. "I've never been the strongest. This old goon named Jackie Chun beat me. I'm convinced it as just Roshi trying to steal our victory. Celera swears it was him. He beat Goku and Celera too."

"So, you've won a tournament?"

Krillin shook his head. "I always made it through the prelims, and one time got further than the semi finals. You got data on all of our fights back then-because by the second tournament that we entered, Goku and Celera already destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, so Gero's revenge and all that..." He scratched his head. "And, well here are now."

"I know about the rest." She nodded. "Well, except for your trip into space."

"That was too nuts, I don't even know where to start..." He shrugged. "I did improve my abilities vastly though while there, so that counts for something." Celera always said he was talented, and tugged on his ear whenever he tried disagree with it.

She stifled a yawn, looking back at him. "You've had an amazing life, you know that?"

"I guess I have. Not many people have seen what I've seen and I know most of the others."

"It must feel pretty special." She smiled.

"Coming from the superhuman android..."

"It's cyborg, actually."

* * *

><p>Zarbon exhaled softly, growling in fury. In addition to his massive form and reptile appearance, his power grew massively. He clenched his fists, he never liked having to resort to this form.<p>

"So you've graduated from pull ups." Vegeta asked. "Face it Zarbon, you can't match my Saiyan powers!" Zarbon hissed as a cocky smirk crossed Vegeta's face. He was still in his Super Saiyan form, having skipped the warm ups and getting right down to business.

"You defeat me!?" Zarbon laughed, indicating himself. "You must be forgetting how I pounded you into the dirt the last time, though you have surprised me. You've made me resort to transforming into this hideous form, so you've learned a few new techniques, your power wasn't even close to mine in my regular form just a few days ago. Your powers don't even hold a candle to mine."

Vegeta only smirked more, extending one arm forward. "You underestimate the powers and prowess of a Saiyan! You can bleed us to the brink of death, crush every bone in our bodies it only makes us more powerful!"

Zarbon snarled viciously, his voice a guttural growl. "You've made a huge mistake, Vegeta! I don't care how powerful you think you've become you'll never defeat me while I'm in this form!"

Hah!" Vegeta laughed charged, exchanging a series of blows with the brute, smashing fist into his stomach, nearly bringing him to his knees. Vegeta flipped, over another vicious swing, slamming his foot into his back sending Zarbon forward skidding along the ground. "Do you have any last words? If so say them now!" He already predicted every attack that came his way, it was time to go in for the kill.

Zarbon flipped to his feet, charging forward. "I'm going to rip your limb from limp for that!" Vegeta started dodging his blows. "Damn it, you stupid monkey stand still!" Vegeta continued dodging, folding his arms over his chest! "Raagghhh!"

Hahaha!" Vegeta laughed, thoroughly amused. "You can't even touch me, you overgrown toad! No dramatic speeches either!" Zarbon lunged at Vegeta, snarling as Vegeta dodged, snatching his arm. Turning sharply, he twisted viciously.

Zarbon howled in agony, turning a launching a massive bright orange energy wave, tearing a canyon through the area. Leaping away from his previous spot he ignored the pain, turning from left to right, he snapped his head his head to the side just as Vegeta smashed his foot into his stomach, nearly tearing through him with the blow, spun smashing his elbow across his jaw.

Zarbon skidded to a stop a few feet from Vegeta, watching with fury as the Saiyan prince advanced towards him. The smirk never leaving his face. _My power has increased dramatically... I won't even have the chance to go full power, yet alone ascend. _

Zarbon roared, charging towards Vegeta, the two colliding with punches, rapidly trading blows. Vegeta dodged a powerful uppercut, and in that small gap, slammed his own uppercut across his chin, Zarbon swung again landing a fierce punch to Vegeta's chin, but the Saiyan prince was quicker, focusing his ki into his fist, smashing a hole through his armor, spewing light blue blood everywhere. Vegeta grinned, shoving his fist deeper. "Vegeta just give me a chance and we could work-"

"What's that? I can't hear you because I just punched a hole in your stomach." Vegeta could have won the fight in just a couple seconds, his strength and speed far surpassed Zarbon's, and he wasn't even at full power. He used his tactical mind and intelligence, something he knew Zarbon couldn't match. "It seems like you're begging for mercy. I'll put this in a way even you can understand. I'm going to blast a hole through you." He surged ki through his hand, a violent beam tore through Zarbon flaring outwards as it shredded through his back, launching him into the ocean in a blaze light.

"Now it's time to exterminate the insect."

* * *

><p>Cell goaded Celypa to attack. "I was just warming up!" He shouted. "You're finished this time."<p>

"You think so?" Celypa hissed, darting forward, swinging her fist forward only for it to miss entirely, an afterimage fading.

_She's gotten too overconfident and reckless. _Raditz observed. _She should have noticed that he... _Cell hovered behind Celypa, foming a triangle with his hands, smirking slightly. "Tri-beam!" He roared, the blast of energy smashing into her back, throwing her off of her feet and face first into the ground. She was still for a moment, then pushed herself up to her feet. "Hhh... Hhh..."

Cell smirked. "Finally admitting defeat?" He was proven wrong.

"Hah!" She laughed, wiping the dirt from her face and pushing her golden hair back. "If that's the best you've got this is going to end very, very soon."

"No! Impossible!" Cell bellowed. "You can not be _that _strong, you're bluffing!"

"Am I?" She closed thee gap in an instant, slamming he fist under Cell's chin, sending him into the air, and followed up with an ax handle slamming him back into the ground. "I'm... Hardly trying!"

"If I was in my perfect form right now, I'd crush you! You'd be powerless before my might!" He shook with rage. "I've come so close, I will not fail now."

Celypa appeared in front of him again, curious. "What was that?"

Cell hesitated, perfect chance to turn this situation into his advantage. "If I attain my perfect form, my power will be unparalleled! I'd have no equal."

"How do you?" She narrowed her eyes. "How do you become perfect?"

"Yes, how do you become perfect?" A voice cut through, and for the first time in a while Trunks broke his stare, turning and spotting Vegeta hovering several feet above them.

"I need to absorb android Eighteen..."

Trunks frowned. _I don't like where this is going, I will not let Cell become perfect._

"Go." Celypa said.

"Go?"

"Absorb Eighteen...I'll fight you in your perfect form...I am the strongest."

Vegeta chuckled. That was funny. "Perhaps the third strongest, but in no way _the strongest!" _

Cell grinned. "We'll just have to see about that now won't we!"

"Get moving insect!" Vegeta yelled, and Cell flew up starting his search for Eighteen. Making a mental note to crush Vegeta's head later for his insult.

Raditz jumped over to Celypa, while Trunks flew in from the side focusing on his father. "Hold on a second, you're not really going to-"

Vegeta scowled. "Shut up boy, don't even think about stopping him!"

"We are not going to do that!" Raditz scowled. "We're ending this now, letting him get stronger is ridiculous. He's already powerful!"

"Isn't it exciting!? Celypa smirked, panting. "See him in his perfect form. So powerful."

Raditz sighed. "Yes. The prospect of a challenge... Look We're not doing that it's too risky." Launch's face flashed through his mind for a moment. "Too many people will die if he wins! We're ending this now!"

"You're daughter seems to have the right idea!" Vegeta said, hovering in front of Raditz. "You don't have a choice." Raditz raised his guard, but Vegeta was quicker, and knocked him away with a swift punch. "Cell!" He shouted. "Hurry up before I change my mind!"

"You're not going to interfere either!" Celypa yelled. She charged forwards, slamming a fist across his face, forcing him back.

"Celypa!" He shouted, easily making the transformation to Super Saiyan. "Have you lost your mind!?"

"Like prince dick said. It's not your choice!"

"Now then..." Cell grunted. _Where has Eighteen decided to hide herself. I guess I'll just have to blast her out..._

* * *

><p>"EIGHTEEN, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" The booming yell came, snapping Krillin and Eighteen into readiness. "COME OUT!" Cell yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ESCAPE! NOT THIS TIME!"<p>

"Not a chance in hell." Eighteen growled softly. "I'm not going to make the same mistake Seventeen did. Cell, can't sense me-he'll be searching for hours."

"Sure hope so." Krillin mumbled. _I'll keep my power level as low as possible, though._

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY THIS GAME!?" Cell roared. "HAVE IT YOUR WAY I'LL START BLASTING EVERYTHING AROUND HERE!"

"He's bluffing." Eighteen frowned.

"He isn't." Krillin said, frowning. "It won't be enough to seriously damage you though-he's starting to charge up a lot of energy!" He turned towards her. "Look, you get away while I distract Cell. Find some shelter he won't be able to find you then."

"Really?" She asked, perplexed. "Risking your life again? A few hours ago we were enemies."

"If he absorbs you nobody will be able to stop him." He shrugged. "Besides, you're all right to me. There's no reason for us to fight, as long as you don't cause trouble."

"TWENTY MORE SECONDS, EIGHTEEN!" Cell roared. "AFTER THAT I'M GOING TO BLOW ALL OF THE ISLANDS UP ONE BY ONE!"

"You're nice." Eighteen turned, walking towards the entrance. She carefully peered out, spotting Cell hovering above them. "But, you don't have to be a hero every time..."

"It's my thing," Krillin said. "Just focus on getting out of here as fast as you can!"

"TEN SECONDS!"

"KAIOKEN... TIMES THIRTY!" Krillin screamed, a bright red aura enveloping him entirely, the waves of force knocking Eighteen back.

"You!" Cell turned to the sudden increase of power, eyes widening as Krillin slammed a fist across his jaw. Stunned, Krillin pressed his advantage hammering a series of quick punches and kicks finishing it off with a spinning kick forcing Cell back. Only seeming to infuriate the bio android, Cell disappeared appearing in front of the monk, smashing his fist into his stomach, doubling him over, his red aura fading away. "The Kaioken again? That's becoming a real nuisance! I don't have time to waste on you!"

_To hell with it! _"CELL!" Eighteen shouted, flying out the cave and towards Cell. "Here I am! Are you satisfied!?"

"There you are..." Cell grinned with malice. "Why did you come out without a fight? Is it because of this weakling right here?" Eighteen froze. "He is the reason, well then." Cell increased his grip around Krillin's neck. Beads of sweat started to run down Eighteen's head.

_Cell can kill him still, I really didn't think this through... Damn it._

Raditz stood to his feet, transforming to Super Saiyan in an instant. "I'm not going to pretend like I haven't been looking forward to this. But, now is not the time for this Vegeta!" He yelled, bringing his full power to the surface-just before he'd start ascending. "I'm only going to tell you this once! Get the hell out of my way!" He lashed out at Vegeta, the prince dodging his blow retaliating with a punch which Raditz blocked.

"He's not worth fighting yet!" Vegeta smirked. "Let him obtain his perfect form! Then we have a real challenge!"

"Vegeta." Raditz growled, clenching his fists. "Move!" He lashed out at him again, and he caught his fist. "Let's do things your way then!" Twisting with the momentum of his attack, he snapped his elbow up towards Vegeta's chin, but Vegeta moved his head to the side evading the strike. "Do you believe you're all the hype!?" He dashed back as Vegeta swiped forward, going on the attack.

"I am the hype!" Vegeta roared indignantly.

* * *

><p>Trunks rose to his feet, glaring at Celypa. "You've become arrogant, it's time you humble up! HAAAA!" He surged with ki, transforming again, to the higher and bulky ascended state much faster and more controlled than Celypa's prior transformation. "But, first I need to-" He shot across the air, darting straight for Cell, but Celypa intercepted him.<p>

"Just wait..." She smirked. "He's not even worth fighting yet!"

"Celypa..." Trunks growled, charging a blast in his hand. "I won't hesitate to-" she swung at him, as he sent his blast forward, dodging her follow up attack. "I warned you." He spun, raising his leg up, and kicking her across the chin, forcing her back. She rebounded, slamming a punch across his face. "That's enough, Celypa!" Trunks shouted, jumping back and away as she sent an energy blast tearing through the ground. "Didn't you learn how to control your rage in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!?"

* * *

><p>The surge of high powers level smacked into Yamcha's mind followed by the surge of his own ki, he awoke with a start, sitting up in hast. "Where am I?"<p>

"In a cave not far from the ocean." Came the soft reply, Yamcha gazed up, spotting Ivory sitting cross legged opposite of him. They were in a cave just a few feet from where he plummeted into the ocean, Ivory couldn't waste time flying so settled on this one, and the titanic battled continued to rage on, this was the safest place. "You almost died, you know? I didn't have much time so I brought you here."

"Wha!" Yamcha yelped, the looked away in embarrassment as he realized she was never going to hurt him, and smile in amusement at his outburst. "You saved me? How when I was-"

"You were on the brink of death." She nodded with a pointed look. "Answer to your second question is simple. Senzu bean!"

"I told Krillin about throwing them..." Yamcha muttered, turning his focus back onto Ivory. "So, uh... Why did you save me?"

She sighed, tilting her head to the side. "I'm not sure."

"Must have been my dashing smile that did it."

She laughed, standing up and walking to the entrance of the cave. "Or because it was the right thing to do, no?"

* * *

><p>"I'll make you deal to further prevent you from embarrassing yourself." Cell said lowly. "I won't destroy him. However, you can not try to escape from me, you will let me absorb you." His tail coiled and twisted over his head, opening up into a funnel. "Become a part of perfection willingly..." He grinned evilly. "Or I'll beat you until you can't move!"<p>

Eighteen clenched her teeth. _They're my enemies. Let him die. I should save myself..._ The same scene all of those humans, one after other, fighting so fearlessly, flashed through her mind. _Whatever Gero did to me. I'm still human. I have a heart and I can do stupid things for the sake of other people sometimes... I wish I'd have listened to you sooner Ivory... _She glared at the bio android, clenching her fists. "You can absorb me... Just spare him in return."

_"That_ narrows it down a bit, though not by much." He joked, tossing Krillin aside. "I never planned on killing anyone who wasn't in the way. I no longer have to subject myself to draining random weaklings now. "You fell for my ploy, now tell me." He hovered towards her. "Can you feel fear?"

Raditz grunted lashing out with his leg, but Vegeta swayed passed the attack, slamming a fist into his stomach. Raditz gasped in pain, still recovering quickly though he spun, bringing his foot crashing into the back of his neck. The prince turned towards him, smirking as he took a stance. Raditz prepared to go on the attack, but looked up, eyes nearly bulging from his sockets. "No! He's absorbing Eighteen!" He glared at Vegeta. "What have you done!?"

"Now we can have a real challenge!" Vegeta grinned.

Trunks pressed his attack with a left cross, but Celypa ducked under it, slamming a knee into his stomach as he sent a energy blast crashing into her hurling her back. He grunted in pain, recovering and dashing forward, lashing out with his fist again, but Celypa spun slamming her elbow across his jaw forcing him back. Trunks braced for an attack, eyes flciking to the side as he heard a guttural scream and a ki just flare wildly. "No! Damn it, it''s too late!" Trunks looked in horror. "Cell... He absorbed Eighteen!" He glowered at Celypa, veins bulging from his head. "Because of you Cell is going to destroy everyone and everything on this planet!"

* * *

><p>And, that is the end of this chapter! Expect many more divergences in the coming chapters, things will be quite different. But, that's all I'll say without spoiling it. Ah, I know there are people curious so here it is. The power levels up until this point! Some hate em others love em.<p>

Before three year time skip

Gete: 275 million

Yamu: 270 million

Goku: (Base/normal):150 million (Ssj): 260 million

Vegeta: (Base/normal): 145 million (Ssj): 265 million

Raditz: (Base/normal): 155 million (Ssj): 260 million

Celera: 255 million

Gohan: 90 million

Shaello: 100 million

Piccolo: 80 million

Mecha Frieza: 200 million

Mecha Cooler: 210 million

King Cold (second form) 240 million

Celypa: 270 million

Trunks: 270 million

* * *

><p>After time skip<p>

Goku (Base/normal): 210 million (Ssj): 285 million

Vegeta (Base/normal): 215 million (Ssj): 285 million

Raditz ( ): 210 million (Ssj): 285 million

Celera 285 million

Gohan 220 million

Shaello 215 million

Piccolo: 195 million

Cell (first form): 400 million

Android 19: 190 million

Android 20 (Dr. Gero ): 190 million

Android 21: 190 million

Android 22: 190 million

Dodoria: 330 million

Zarbon: 340 million

Android 17: 330 million

Android 18: 330 million

Android 16: 400 million

Ivory (android twenty three): 580 million (suppressed)

Nail: 300 million

Katas: 380 million

Nail (Katas fused): 440 million

Cell (first form after draining energy): 440 million

Cell (second form): 500 million

Tien: 100 million

Tien (Kaioken): 200 million

Yamcha: 80 million

Yamcha (Kaioken with life force): 350 million

Krillin: 90 million

Krillin (Kaioken multiplied) 250-370 million

Celypa (ascended ssj): 550 million

Trunks (ascended ssj): 555 million

Zarbon (beast form): 400 million

Vegeta (ssj): 410 million

Raditz (ssj) 410 million

Perfect Cell: ?!

Vegeta (ascended ssj): !?

Raditz (ascended ssj): ?!


	37. Chapter 37

Lightning flashed in the sky as thunder rumbled and rain poured down on the battlefield. Cell laughed boisterously as Eighteen disappeared into his tail, while the two Saiyans and two hybrids watched it unfold. Trunks and Raditz in terror. Vegeta and Celypa in anticipation.

A green glow completely enveloped Cell. Jagged and wild electrical forks arced up and down his body as he began his metamorphosis to his long awaited perfection.

"Vegeta!" Raditz yelled over the thunder. "You've put all of our lives in danger just for your need for a challenge!" _He's way too cocky, I should have seen this coming. Just like when he was a Super Saiyan his ego has gone through the roof._

Vegeta just smirked. "You better not disappoint me, Cell!"

The light began to flicker radically, flashes of Cell's body changing could be seen. The light expanded in an instant along with his green aura, growing to an unbearable intensity, until it could be seen from space even destroying satellites.

Finally, it faded, a humanoid figure that was a good bit shorter than Cell previous was, stood in the center of the crater. The light vanished revealing his final form.

He was shorter than he was in his first form, still taller than anyone present. He was a lighter shade of green than before, with black touches here and there, but the orange was completely gone, his features were much more proportioned and chiseled looking more human-like. He retained the crown structure on his head except this time it only had two instead of four, and he had no wings. His entire appearance was much more refined and smoother much less monstrous than before. There were were small blue streaks running down the sight of his light gray face, and two more across the length of his eyes. He stood as still as a statue for several long minutes, and then smiled. When he spoke, it was with the refinement, tone and inflection being nothing more than perfect.

"At last... I am... Perfect."

"Celypa, I hope you're happy! Because of your blood thirst you've endangered everyone on this planet!"

Celypa just grinned. "No time to talk, time to fight!"

"Hey, Cell!" Celypa flew down towards him, breaking the silence. "This is supposed to be... Perfection?"

Cell turned slowly, locking eyes with her. "Correct."

"Hah! Okay then!" She pointed to herself. "Remember who let you... You fight me!"

"Celypa-" Raditz and Trunks landed behind her.

"No!" She extended her arm to the side, "My fight!"

Raditz shrugged. _You can have it your way, and when you're down I'll step in. I can fight better without that maniac in my way._

Celypa grinned, advancing towards Cell who hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "Let's go!" She snapped.

"Have it your way." Cell chuckled, taking a defensive stance, arms outstretched one hand over the other. "Be honored for you are the first to sample my new power... Would you care to help me warm up?"

"I'm not playing your games!" She yelled, launching herself towards the bio android. _Just like I figured. _Raditz furrowed his brows. _She's was holding back before, so this is her maximum... She may be stronger than I am._

"Okay then." Cell spun away as Celypa swept passed him, she twisted sharply and kicked at Cell. He caught her leg with one hand, turned, and threw her away into a wild tumble. "That's a bit impressive." He noted dully. "Surely you can do better."

Raditz scowled. _Definitely has Cooler's cells in him... _

Celypa launched herself at Cell again, furious. "Die!" She swung through empty air. Hissing, she balanced herself, eyes darting back and forth. _Where the hell did he go? _She stiffened as a loud whoosh sounded from behind her. Slowly, she turned her head, spotting Cell several feet behind her, chuckling to himself. "Well done. I've now tested my speed. Now, how about strength?" He blurred out of vision, appearing in front of Celypa and smashed his fist into her stomach before she could even react. There was a crackling wave of force that dispersed, and Celypa dropped to her knees, hissing. "Yes, that is most satisfactory." He commented.

_This isn't good... _Trunks frowned. _She's using every last ounce of energy she has and Cell isn't even fazed by it. _

Celypa growled, pushing herself up while gasping. "I'll kill you!" She slammed her fist under his chin in a vicious uppercut, but Cell didn't even move.

"Endurance is most impressive." Cell noted, turning to look at her. "You've helped me assess my power, be honored..."

"What?" She sputtered. Cell took her attack without even making a move to guard, and it didn't harm in the least. Celypa growled, swinging her other fist forward. "I'll win!"

"Now, don't get ahead of yourself." Cell laughed. "This hasn't even been a fight, I'd hardly call it a warm up. Only an assessment. I could kill you-or I could absorb you..." Faster than her senses could trace, he slammed his foot against the side of her head, launching her away. A cloud of dust could be seen in the distance as she slammed against the ground, and it was silence once again. "She's still alive." Cell looked where her body was."No matter she won't be getting up anytime soon." He chuckled, a smirk crossing his face as he looked at the trio. "Who will it be now, what about you Trunks? Or Raditz?" He chuckled, his eyes spotting Vegeta on a nearby cliff face. "How about you, Vegeta?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Cell!" Vegeta boasted.

* * *

><p>"I'm trying!" Gohan gasped, falling on his face after another unsuccessful attempt of trying to transform into a Super Saiyan. "I can't do it!" He panted.<p>

"I know you can. You have the power inside of you." Goku sat down next to him. "Don't worry."

"One more time!" Gohan bolted up to his feet, a hard look on his face. "Don't hold back this time!"

"What?"

"You're always holding back against me! You never take me serious, I'm sick of it! How do you expect me to get stronger!? You made me stay home when you fought Frieza and his goons! I went to Namek because aunt Celera convinced mom! One more time, please dad!"

"Alright... Son." Goku struggled not to recoil from the sheer rage Gohan exhibited, but he knew what he had to do now. "HAAAAAAA!" He sent a powerful blast surging forward.

"Masenko-HAAA!" Gohan cried, launching a bright yellow beam forward. The two attacks colliding in a blaze of light. _I have to... I got beat up by Zarbon and his goons, Frieza and Cooler, the androids, I'm not going to be left behind! _He bared down his teeth, his body started to shake.

"Gohan!"

_If you want to be a real fighter I won't hold you back, Gohan. _

"Gohan!"

"RAAAGGHHH!" His rage shimmered, manifesting in a blazing golden aura bursting out from his body, his hair spiking to end as his blast completely overcame Goku's, forcing him to dash to the side. Goku's eyes widened as he took in the sight, Gohan was looking himself over.

"I guess sis had a point." Goku mused softly. "I've been a bit too soft on you."

* * *

><p>The spectacle of time travel was something always to be seen. The very air split open as a time machine jutted out. A young man jumped out, putting the vehicle back into its capsule, and after focusing for a moment took off through the sky. Seeing a population like this-the planet like this brought hope to his heart, making him feel much lighter. There wasn't a city-there wasn't a planet in his time. He never felt the presence of so many people before ticking the edge of his senses. He had no doubt the battle began.<p>

Seeing clusters of lighting and thunder vibrating in his chest, he headed right for the pitch black cloud over the horizon. He landed in the middle of a wasteland. There were signs of a battle, the water still churned furiously, he walked over crouching to examine the surface. _Definitely signs of an energy blast here, but who or what... It definitely isn't cell or those other two... Definitely not those two. _His eyes snapped wide. _I can sense them! They're all alive, but seem to be spread out.. They're not moving so I'll head that way, seems to be where all the action is._

The young man was tall and lean built-unlike most of the Saiyans who were massive to some extent, he was ripped to the bone. He had wild, light yellow hair that reached the middle of his back, and his irises were a light shade of blue, and his expression was hard and uncompromising. He wore a ragged light blue kimono, brown hakama, and white white tabi, and white zori.

* * *

><p>Raditz stood behind Cell shaking with anger, drops of rain continuously slid down his face. The dreary scenery reflecting his inner thoughts. <em>Celypa was stronger than me... Well, it was hard to tell-but Cell brushed her aside like she was nothing. I'm going to have to get tactical, and he won't be expecting anything I've developed over the past four years.<em>

"It's clear I'm outmatched here, but going down without a fight just has never been my thing. That girl was blinded by anger, she's seen one word devestated by Gero's creations-I won't let that happen again!" He sprung forward, flipping over Cell, and throwing a barrage of yellow energy balls. "Disperse!" Cell jumped into the air a moment later, avoiding the attack-he wasn't concerned about getting hurt but the dust would get annoying. However, Raditz planned for that, and the energy balls dispersed into dozens more, surging towards him. Raditz was quick, and threw another more concentrated attack up at him. _I should thank Jeice of this one... _"Crusher Ball!" The flickering orange sphere shot up towards Cell in tandem with the smaller blasts, but the bio android exerted a small amount of ki, easily deflecting the small energy blasts and gently caught the sphere with one hand, crushing it between his fingers. "That was rather clever of you, but of no use in the end." He hovered back towards the ground, landing silently.

"What? Did that just happen?" Raditz asked himself. "He's too much... How can I..."

"I'm feeling a bit generous today," Cell said calmly. "Achieving perfection has put me in a rather good mood. Tell you what, I'll give you one more chance to attack me before I retaliate... How does that sound?"

"Raahhh!" Raditz beamed towards Cell, lashing out with a punch that Cell caught with ease.

"You saw your daughter fighting me. You know a strike that won't work on me." Raditz lashed out with his other fist, and Cell easily caught it. "Is that the best you've got?"

"Nowhere close." Raditz grinned savagely, latching his hands onto Cell's wrists. "This is something I discovered in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber..." He gnashed his teeth, lines of energy arcing up and down his body. "Hrrgghh... hhhrrgg.." His muscles bulged out more than before-easily twice as big, and it appeared it took all of his focus to keep his power under control. His hair shifted violently becoming elongated, sticking out in all directions like a frenzy. His pupils vanished entirely as his muscles continued to swell, then flashed once more when he finished. "Though this isn't much of a form, just me bulking my muscles up. The ascended form is the limit as far as power goes, but I sacrifice speed for brute strength, which is why I made sure I had you in a good grip!" Cell's eyes widened slightly as Raditz pressed his wrists between his massive hands. "Aagh!" Cell grunted if this kept up he'd have his arms ripped from the socket. He pushed off the ground, but Raditz yanked him in smashing his face against Cell's, the bio android kicked him in the face with both feet, back flipping away and landing swiftly. He twisted to the side, watching Raditz's fist slam into the ground, shattering the earth for a good two miles around.

_I need more speed! _Raditz heaved a breath, relaxing back into his ascended form, lashing out with a kick for Cell's head, but he ducked under the attack, slamming his elbow into Raditz's side, and bringing him down. Raditz rolled away to the side, hissing, struggling to ignore the pain.

"Heh.. Heh... It seems you're smarter than you look." Cell said. "You know how to make yourself stronger, but also know when it's a bad idea to have excess muscles slowing you down! I must say, impressive. But, even your maximum speed would pale in comparison to mine. If it means anything when you graduated from chin ups, you were stronger than me in the physical brute strength sense. I thank you for providing me with a _small _challenge."

"What good is it if I can't catch you..." Raditz muttered angrily. "Adding strength just makes me slower, I've lost..."

"You lost the battle before it ever began, Raditz." Cell chuckled, advancing towards him. "You never truly thought you stood a chance against the perfect being did you? If you did you're even more deluded than your daughter." Cell seemingly vanished, appearing in front of Raditz an instant later.

"Hyyahh!" Raditz overcame his shock, throwing a punch forward, but Cell caught it.

"Telling me the ins and outs of that form was a big mistake. Unlike your other enemies, I do pay careful attention." Cell smirked, crushing down on Raditz's fist forcing him to hiss and grunt. "And, you used the same punch as before, please be original or try something new." Raditz yanked back, but Cell pulled him forward slamming the tip of his elbow in the center of his forehead, launching him away, a loud crash sounding as he split through a cliff face nearby. There was a moment of silence, and Cell smiled to himself. "I guess that's all fight you had. Now where was I-ah, yes there were only two remaining." He turned his gaze onto Trunks and Vegeta. "Who will it be first?"

"So be it!" Trunks spat, landing in front of him. "I'm going to finish you."

"I've heard that one many times."

"Unlike those two, I am not going to play around!" Trunks started powering up.

"Well, you'll at least help me finish my warm up." Cell said, stretching out his neck. "Go ahead and use that bulky form, or that ascended form. It's not going to make a difference!"

_The fool, he may be powerful. _Vegeta frowned as he observed his son and the bio android facing off. _But, he is underestimating _my _son. That fool Raditz couldn't overcome the inherit weakness with that form... _

"You think it won't!" Trunks gritted his teeth, veins bulged on his forehead. "Hrrgghhhh... Raagghh!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his body bulging with muscles easily growing three times as massive than it was before. His hair jutted out in all directions like a crazy bush, flaring in his jagged golden aura, he let out another scream as he completed the transformation, his pupils returning as his power leveled out. He entered the form much easier than Raditz had, and appeared not to struggle with controlling his power either.

"Congratulations, you-" Cell started but was cut off by a massive fist that launched him back. He grunted, flipping to his feet, and swung out with his forearm blocking a thunderous punch from the ivory haired hybrid that shattered the ground around him. Cell snapped forward with an elbow, but Trunks swiveled around it with surprising speed and smashed his knee into his stomach, forcing him back. _This is most surprising... _Cell thought as he righted himself, dodging another thunderous punch. _His speed doesn't seemed to have diminished like Raditz's did... _

"Raahh!" Trunks cried, snapping up a punch for his face, Cell jumped back. But, that's what Trunks was expecting and dived low, sweeping out his one massive leg and knocking Cell off of his feet, and sprung up lashing out with his boot.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, dad." Gohan said. He was laying next to his father, powered down and gasping for oxygen, "I wasn't going to get anywhere by just powering up I <em>needed <em>to transform."

"So..." Goku nodded as he understood. "Me not holding back pushed you."

Gohan nodded. "I had to need it, and what better way than that?"

"You speak like an adult already, you know that?"

Gohan smiled. "Aunt says I am wise beyond my years." He laughed, and was reminded that he is indeed still a child.

Goku rubbed his growling stomach, tearing for nourishment. "Oh yeah that reminds me! We should make lunch soon!"

"How does that remind you of food?"

"Everything does." Goku shrugged, standing up and walking towards the living area Gohan catching up. "You thought of a way to become a Super Saiyan. I knew you had potential!"

* * *

><p>"Hyaaahh!" Trunks shouted as he slammed his fist against Cell's forearm, the impact throwing both of them back. Cell easily stopped his trajectory, taking a deep breath as he let a smirk cross his face.<p>

"You _do have some _fight inside of you!" Cell applauded, slowly shifting into a more offensive stance. "But, it is still futile."

"Try me!" Trunks yelled as he charged forward, lashing out with a barrage of fast punches.

"It's simple, you've discovered a way to maintain this bulky form." Cell replied as he dodged the punches. "But the flaws are still there, like the lack of endurance. Now, what do you say _I _go on the attack?"

"I don't think so-" in an instant Cell was gone, trunks whipped his head from right to left. _He's moving so fast! I can't let myself get distracted by his speed, he's holding a lot of power in reserve still. _He swiveled sharply to his side, swinging his fist. Cell ducked under his massive limb, slid into his guard and slammed his foot into his chest knocking the wind from the hybrid's lungs and launching him back across the ground. Trunks crashed in the distance, and silence passed once again. "He's still alive too, oh well." Cell chuckled. "Now, how about we go on with this Vegeta!?"

"Hmph." Vegeta's smirk widened as he hovered to a landing a few feet from Cell, keeping his arms folded over his chest. "That's quite the show you put on, but just know that I won't fall for such things... This is supposed to be perfection?"

"Correct."

"We'll just have to find out."

* * *

><p>Goku stood silently, eyes closed, reaching within himself and searching for that power he knew was there. Gohan and Shaello sat a few feet away from him meditating a skill they both learned from Celera and Goku, the two learning under while training under Kami, though Celera was more adamant about it being done. Celera sat a few feet in front of him, both of them trying to maintain a state of inner peace and total focus-Goku as a Super Saiyan. It was an idea Celera came up with the other day, and it was a challenge, and he applied to himself entirely.<p>

"Celera." Goku called, and Celera opened her eyes looking up. "I've found it!" He said with effort, first transforming into a Super Saiyan, and with a cry he took it a level further to the ascended state Vegeta, Trunks, Raditz, and Celypa discovered while training. "Mmmmm." He tilted his head with a contemplative expression. "I could go further, but I'd only be slowing myself down for the sake of more strength...This is about my limit without losing any speed."

Celera laughed softly, leaning back on her hands. "When did you figure that out? Not just now?"

"For a while now. I could have transformed hours ago, but I had to make sure I had it just right."

"Hmmm..." Celera hummed softly as Goku excitedly tested his new power, throwing quick punches and kicks, and a barrage of energy blasts that exploded with a satisfying booom; laughing the whole time. Celera looked up, shaking her head for a moment. "It's still not enough."

Goku stopped in mid punch. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're really powerful-that's clear... But, I'm not sure if that's enough."

"I'm not following..."

"You use up a lot of energy when you transform, and you're transforming twice... You're wasting quite a lot of power."

"If we don't transform we don't have enough power to fight Cell... To fight.. Um.." Goku scratched his head with a strange expression. "Gohan and Shaello how long have to been Super Saiyans now?"

"Huh?" Gohan blinked open his eyes. "A few hours I guess. I lost track of time meditating."

"It's been a while." Shaello replied with a nod.

"How long did you stay transformed at first?"

"Less than an hour." Celera looked intently. "Have you discovered it now?"

"This powering up limit we keep running into-and wasting energy.. I think you've just solved our problems."

"Really!?" Gohan and Shaello stood up, running over to them. "We need to practice staying as Super Saiyans for as long as possible, right?"

"That's right!" Celera beamed.

"We make it more natural so there's not as much effort. We won't waste as much when we transform." Goku smiled patting Gohan on the head, looking at Celera and Shaello. "It would have taken me a while to figure that out. I would have been stuck with the Ascended Super Saiyan's limit-you've got to think beyond just powering up." He looked over his densely muscled body. "Okay then." He took a breath, powering back to his Super Saiyan state. He turned to Celera with a curious gaze. "Is that why you haven't transformed yet?"

Celera was oddly quiet. "That's now why... Anyways let's get started, Just train as you normally do, but stay transformed for as long as you can. Simple enough right?"

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Yamcha laughed. "You're not even that bad, you know?"<p>

Ivory tipped her head to the side, blinking widely. "Hmmm?"

"Well, you don't want to kill Goku or any of us-even though it's in your programming you still chose not to." He sat back against the cracked cave wall. "You're hardly the nightmarish android I was anticipating... You're like a human."

Ivory exhaled softly, plopping down opposite of him. "I was a human once."

"Wuh?"

"I was just an ordinary teenager... Well kind of, I was home schooled by grandpa who also taught me kenjutsu as well as hand to hand... Anyways... Gero and that fat android kidnapped me and killed my grandpa... They took his life away, turning me into what I am now... He made me so powerful, but I'm still so... Angry."

"I'm," Yamcha paused, looking solemn. ", sorry about that."

"There's no need for you to be. You never wronged me."

"Well, you must have a name right?" He asked. "Other than 'android twenty three'?"

"I do." She smiled. "Gero tried to wipe my memories... But, it didn't work whether it's a miracle or just coincidence. I know who I was, where I was from, what kind of person I was... Everything about myself really... My name is Ivory."

"Ivory. Huh?"

"What?" She asked with a smile. "Twenty three is distinctive I guess, but Ivory is my real name. So tell me about you!"

"Um... What?" This caught Yamcha off guard.

"I told you my story, now you tell me yours." She pointed outside to the distant lightning and thunder, and torrential rainfall. "While we're here still, braving the elements, tell me about yourself."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious!" Ivory whined, throwing her arms above her head. "It's better than sitting around. I told you about myself, so it's only polite you do the same!"

"Heh. Alright..." Yamcha closed his eyes, digging back into his memories. "It's a long story."

Ivory laid on her stomach, resting her head in her hands. "Tell me."

"Well..." He nodded once. "I was raised... Well I'm not sure where I was raised exactly.. I was a bandit always on the move with this one guy, forgot his name. When I was old enough I ran away."That's where I got these. " He gestured to the scars on his face-one running down the length of his eye, and a cross scar on his cheek. "It was during a fight."

"Ouch!"

"I hardly remember the one over my eye, but the other one... I had to fight to keep my treasure."

"Treasure?"

"I was supposed to be his assistant I guess... But I hated breaking my back for him, so I ran away the first chance I got. I decided I'd become the greatest bandit that ever lived."

"You did!"

He laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah! I did, actually. I became known as the desert bandit... It was while I was on another treasure hunt that I ran into a certain boy and girl named Goku and Celera."

Ivory nodded. "You're all good friends."

Yamcha rubbed his chin, raising an eyebrow. "How much do you know?"

She shrugged. "Everything, actually. Gero didn't think it was an important I knew every little detail about you-only want he deemed as important. But..." She paused grinning lightly. "He had to control Seventeen and Eighteen well he tried to and it didn't go well, so when it came time for that-by accident he gave me every little detail about all of you." She wanted to hear it because she was curious, but she was interested in Yamcha.

"Well... Wait, what?" He looked at her with a shocked expression. "They why did you ask in the first place-if you already knew?"

"I like hearing you talk."

"Now you're just messing with me!"

"Honest!"

Yamcha frowned a moment later, his senses picking up another power. "That's Vegeta..."

"He's about to fight Cell..."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Cell?" Vegeta asked, clenching his fists. "Are you ready to bathe in my Super Saiyan swagger while I kick your ass!?"<p>

Cell chuckled. "Don't disappoint me!"

"Raahh!" Vegeta roared, his aura blazing around him, vaporizing the rain that even came near him. "Rrgghh..." His aura exploded outwards in a violent wave, sending gale-force winds crashing into Cell and the ground splitting it for at least a mile-and Cell who looked on with mild interest. "Raahh..." He seethed, dragging his power to the surface, his aura continuing to grow more intense. "Ngghhh..." Veins bulged on his forehead and neck, his feet smashed into the ground.

"Oh it's that again." Cell sounded bored, looking at Vegeta with what seemed to be disdain. "I've seen this three times already, and the hulking form after this one... You know that's not enough to beat me."

A bright glow enveloped Vegeta's body, flickering wildly as jagged forks of energy arced up and down his body. "Do you take me for a fool, Cell!? Vegeta yelled, gritting his teeth as the energy arcing intensified, tearing the ground apart under his feet. This took all of his concentration-accessing the Super Saiyan form was easy and the Ascended Super Saiyan was simple for him as well, but this was much more taxing. "Raahh... Ngghhhh..." His hair spiked upwards like a mad bush, his muscles bulked up slightly and, the pupils vanished from his eyes as his ki continued to climb. "RAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The light exploded all around him growing to unbearable heights-Cell even raised his arms to cover the glaring light from his eyes.

And with that the golden light faded. Vegeta stood in the center of the crater. Finally the light vanished replaced by a pulsing and jagged yellow aura.

Vegeta was still about the same size as he was in his Super Saiyan form, though there was more mass clearly. He wasn't as bulky as the Ultra Super Saiyan state, his hair looked like a mad bush. His muscles were much more refined and dense, bulging out barely contained by his armor. This was something entirely different than what Cell had seen thus far, Vegeta seemed to have that power up the Ultra state brought, but his muscles weren't bulging outrageously. "Perhaps I underestimated you." Cell said, turning to face him fully. "I should have known you'd discover a way to cut out the drawbacks."

"Your first mistake!" Vegeta appeared in front of him, smashing his fist into his Cell's stomach. "Never underestimate a Saiyan!"

"But you must know it's still no use!" Cell shouted, launching a quick barrage of strikes at Vegeta. But the prince dodged swiftly, returning his own. _Vegeta... What have you done? _Cell thought. _Your power may far exceed theirs, but not mine!_

"Haa!" Vegeta swung his fist forward, but Cell turned right as Vegeta was about to make contact, Vegeta grunted angrily, flipping back and kicking at Cell. He blocked it with his forearm, forcing Vegeta to the side. "That's not bad!" Cell said with a wicked smirk. "For a Saiyan that is."

"So the freaky alien genotypes are strong in you!" Vegeta quipped.

Vegeta sped back towards Cell. "Come on!" His fist swung through empty air, he grunted, vanishing into a blur of movement a second later. A loud boom echoed throughout the area. Quickly Vegeta and Cell slid to a stop sprinting back towards each other and exchanging rapid blows. Cell's smirk seemed to widen. "You're matching my speed at the moment! But how will you recover from this!" Cell disappeared, slamming his knee into Vegeta's stomach, before he could raise his guard. There was a sound of brutish impact, and Vegeta staggered back, saliva running from his mouth. "Impressive." Cell commented.

Vegeta snarled. "You insect!" He threw a knee that slammed into Cell's stomach, his feet digging into the ground halting him.

"You have a lot of strength behind those blows." Cell said. "But, I believe I've found the drawback of this 'form' as well."

"You stupid bastard!" Vegeta roared, unbelieving that Cell was able to take that blow, and wasn't even harmed in the slightest. He narrowed his eyes, unleashing a quick barrage of punches and kicks. "I'm still going to win!"

"Win!" Cell laughed loudly. "You certainly are arrogant-to the point it's blinded you!" Faster than Vegeta could follow, Cell slammed a kick into his head, sending the prince flying back, but Vegeta halted himself with a quick flare of his aura. grunting a blood tricked between his forehead. "So you've got some endurance too! Let's test it shall we, Vegeta?"

* * *

><p>"This is nuts!" Yamcha muttered, clenching his fists. "It looks like Cell isn't even trying-he almost seems amused."<p>

"I know..." Ivory murmured. _We're going to have to attack at any moment now... Well I am._

"What now?" Yamcha asked, shaking his head.

"Not sure." Ivory told him. "Vegeta is putting out a lot of energy, but Cell is just toying with him." She smiled slightly. "I'll fight Cell if it comes down to it. You don't have to stay, run."

"You're kidding?" Yamcha asked. "You risking your life for me?"

"I am not." Ivory looked firm. "You're a good guy Yamcha, your bandit days aside... There's no reason for you to die here."

"Heh... Heh..." Yamcha chuckled walking over and standing next to Ivory, looking down at her. "You're a good girl, Ivory." He leaned down, and not completely sure why, gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "You don't have to be hero. That's sort of my thing."

Umm..." Ivory blushed furiously, not sure what else to say. She took a breath clearing her head of the fuzziness. "Yamcha, do you mean?"

"I'll lead, just cover me."

"Alright! Let's kick his ass!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta landed opposite of Cell, shaking in anger. Drops of rain slid down his face mixing with the blood, a painful reminder Cell drew first blood. <em>I'm more powerful than anybody here! That failure Raditz, his daughter, and my son! None of them are stronger than me, I've had enough of this ass clown... He won't be prepared for this!<em>

"You think you've won Cell, but I've only started to showcase my power. That girl was blinded by anger, Raditz was a doomed case from the beginning, and my son well he came up short. But, you're going to die by my hands!" He dashed towards Cell, the bio android lead with a punch, but Vegeta lunged off the ground flipping over him and throwing a barrage of energy balls towards him. "Try to dodge that!" Cell dashed into the air to avoid the attack, but the balls changed course speeding towards him. Vegeta smirked, spotting his opening. _Overconfident insect, now I've got you! _"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta launched the bright sphere of energy forward in tandem with the smaller blasts. Cell threw out his hands, an invisible shield erecting around him destroying the smaller blasts, he spun, smacking the sphere up into the air without any effort. "I take it you are done?" Cell landed with grace, folding his arms over his chest. "Thanks for the warm up by the way."

"Eat a dick!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm going to beat you into the ground!"

"Unfortunately for you, I am finished here." Cell said. "I have bested all of you, and you've helped me complete my warm up, all of your uses are gone."

"Raaaagghhh!" Vegeta dashed towards Cell, landing several thunderous punches in succession, but Cell grabbed his wrist before he could make another blow.

"Surely you can do better than that!?" Vegeta snarled, swinging his foot up, but Cell blocked the blow easily shoving the limb down. "What was that about your 'Super Saiyan swagger'? Arrghh!" Cell grunted as Vegeta slammed the tip of his knee into his stomach. Cell dashed back, punching Vegeta across the face, and as the prince staggered back Cell landed upright. Cell swiveled to the side as Vegeta's blast tore through the ground at his side, ducking under his wild swing, and slid into his guard elbowing Vegeta hard in the ribs. Vegeta rolled away, hissing in pain.

"Haaaaa!" Vegeta sent a full powered blast of blue energy forward, Cell surged through it, spinning around Vegeta and smashed his shoulder into Vegeta's spine drawing a pained roar of agony from the prince. Vegeta's eyes fluttered for a moment before rolling into the back of his head, he collapsed face first into the dirt, his hair returning back to its normal color, and his body shrinking.

"I see, that shut you up." Cell said. "You have impressed me though, not only do you know how to make yourself stronger... But you also managed to surge your energy into the form rather than just bulking up with it, but it wasn't enough against me of course."

"Hyyaahh!" Ivory exclaimed, swiping forward with the side of her hand. Cell dodged it easily, lashing out with a fist. His eyes widened as he spotted Yamcha slipping passed the punch and moving forward. With blinding speed he kicked Yamcha across the jaw launching him across the ground where he crashed with a quiet thud. Ivory already knew she was outmatched in every sense, but she'd fight anyways! She lashed out with punches and kicks, even jabbed and stabbed with her sword, but Cell dodged them with ease, and finally he struck out. His fist buried itself into her stomach, knocking all the air from her lungs as the impact split the air behind her. She slammed onto the ground gasping in pain, barely moving.

Cell took a moment to survey the area, the bodies lying still. "Vegeta was able to match my speed-if only for a moment. I wonder..." He tilted his head to the side as he pondered on the thought. _How did they manage to increase their power so drastically in such a short time... I've never heard of such a thing before. Can't ask them now since they're eating dirt... _He chuckled it was fitting for all of them to be face first in the dirt-especially Vegeta.

He swiveled sharply to his left as a gust of wind swept passed him followed by a fist. _Who? _He thought for a moment, and he reacted with super speed, smacking the fist aside and getting a look at the yellowish hair. "Another Saiyan!" Cell chuckled as he sent his fist blitzing forward to split a gash across the young man's forehead, but before he could make contact he vanished completely. The young man phased into sight a few feet above his head, a purple blast shimmering in the center of his palm. He let out a yell as a brilliant glow surrounded the two of them, Cell's eyes widened-this blast had some stopping power behind it. "You are very shrewd, however..." He flashed into motion, smacking the bottom of the young Saiyan's wrist, but he vanished once again. Cell, vanished a moment later, a loud boom sounding through the area as a bright dome of energy exploded, the young Saiyan shot across the ground, barely halting himself.

_Shit! He's a hell of a lot stronger than... _The young man hissed as blood trickled down his chin. Slowly he picked himself up, fighting off the pain that wanted to paralyze him.

"Well, that was a good distraction," Cell told him with a smirk. "I'm not sure how you are... Names aren't all that important considering I am the strongest right here..." He nodded once, a thought coming to mind. "I'd take a guess you're one of their allies..." Cell gestured to the broken bodies around them. "How did they manage to get so powerful so quickly?"

"They just did." The young Saiyan hissed.

"I see... Well could they do it again... Could _you _do it?"

"..."

"I'll simplify this, I know Saiyans aren't the sharpest knife." Cell joked. "Could. You. Get . Can. They. Get, Stronger. Again?"

"I can speak just fine, jackass. You're probably going to blow this planet up anyways." He narrowed his eyes. "What is your purpose now that you're "perfect"?"

"Well... I'm still going to kill Goku and Celera, but not because of my programming." Cell said. "After that... Well I haven't got that far. But this world and universe belongs to me now."

"You will be stopped by someone." The young Saiyan growled. "You aren't the king of the hill..."

"Ah, yes the classic line." Cell chuckled. "I don't know who is going to stop me... I guess it's just in nature of good hearted people to stay optimistic. Even if it is stupid..." Cell folded his arms, looking serious. "Back to the point before I get occupied with condescending insults." Cell narrowed his eyes. "Could you all get stronger?"

"If you give us time." The young man nodded. "With a few weeks, maybe-"

"Very well!" Cell said loudly. "It'd be a crime to leave my perfect form untested-and here on earth, might be some of the universe's finest and strongest warriors. You have just one week. If you don't face me, I will destroy this planet. You'll find me, I won't bother concealing my power. Now I must be going..."

"You're leaving?"

"Of course! To my chosen battlefield." Cell replied. "First I am going to steal that handy Dragon Ball radar!"

"Hold on-!" In an instant Cell gone leaving the youth to stand in the rain, contemplating his defeat. He glanced back, trying to follow Cell's energy. _He's moving fast! I know he was holding back against me if he's capable of this kind of speed. I could follow him with Instant Transmission but it wouldn't do any good..._ He sighed loudly, raking a hand through his soaking yellow hair, walking over to Trunks's unconscious body. _Krillin, Yamcha, and Nail are around here too... Looks like I've got a few trips to make... Stealing the Dragon Radar, things have gone from bad to worse... And Cell doesn't even know about those two... _

* * *

><p>"And he just took off..." The young Saiyan was explaining. He'd taken Vegeta, Nail, Krillin, Ivory, Yamcha, Celypa, and Trunks to the lookout before teleporting back to Kame House and after much shock and frenzied panic brought them to the lookout. The assembled group on the lookout just finished listening to his account of the battle with Cell. Nail, Yamcha, and Krillin had told the parts before he arrived. The young man was reticent and kept quiet for the remainder of the time refraining from answering any questions at the moment. "I don't feel like talking anymore, so if you'd excuse me..." He turned walking away from them.<p>

"We failed..." Roshi said with a grim expression. "Cell has achieved this perfect form... You can't beat him, and you can't power up any further... This just went from bad to worse..."

"Hold on!" Krillin jumped to his feet, tensing for battle. "He's coming this way! You don't think he's..."

"He stopped." Trunks frowned. "He's underneath us... He said he'd chose his battleground, but that means..."

"Korin tower or just above it." Raditz nodded. "I'll go and see what's going on. Wait here."

"What if something happens!?" Launch protested before Vegeta could make a retort. "Let me or Celypa go with you!" She became very attached to the girl after finding out she was in fact her daughter.

"If it comes to a fight... We've already lost, and he did say he'd give us a week." Raditz pointed his thumb at their new guest. "According to him anyway."

* * *

><p>Raditz appeared just a few feet in front Cell with Instant Transmission, and Cell opened his eyes, looking a bit amused. "I was wondering when one of you would stroll along to check on me... I hope you're not looking for a rematch already, considering what happened the last time."<p>

"I'm not stupid."

"I disagree."

Raditz ignored the jab. "Why'd you pick this spot?" He pointed to the tall, strange architecture of Korin's Tower, that stretched up the sky, towards the lookout.

"It's only fitting!" Cell smirked. "This is the place where Goku and Celera became true fighters. This place is where they rose to greatness, and it's where they'll fall with the rest of you." He chuckled softly. "Also, this is the only place that can contain my ego."

"Where's the Dragon Radar?"

"Oh that little trinket." Cell laughed. "Stealing it was child's play, I didn't even need to use a tenth of my speed to get around the weaklings of this planet, and all the fighters left Capsule Corp unguarded." He gestured around him. "Of course I destroyed the radar, but not before taking one of the Dragon Balls. They're inert right now, naturally, since Kami fused himself with Piccolo and Nail. And, Nail can't create Dragon Balls. It took me a few minutes to find the thing, inactive as it was. But, Bulma found one in her basement by accident, so it was child's play for me. I brought to this location and buried it several miles away..." He laughed again, much louder. "Even if you find a way to activate them again, it won't do you any good. It takes more than week to build a radar, if I am not mistaken, you can't find the ball without it. I don't want a pest ruining my victory with a cheap wish.

"We can't bring back Tien until we defeat you then..." Raditz angrily realized.

"Defeat me!? You are welcome to try-in one week that is. Go and train-however you increased your power last time do it again!"

Raditz growled softly and vanished.

* * *

><p>It was the next day that the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened. Goku, Celera, Gohan, and Shaello emerged smiling, orange and red gis ripped and torn Celera's particularly looked ragged she had discarded her overshirt leaving the black one underneath, and Goku did the same. At the moment the trio were Super Saiyans, but there was something different about them.<p>

"Look!" Chiatzuo pointed at the emerging group. "Gohan and Shaello are Super Saiyans!"

"I expected as much..." Raditz looked at them, eyes widening with confusion. "Your energy feels calm... But, you're Super Saiyans... I have to be missing something." He also observed their eyes were a lighter shade of blue, and their hair was less rigid and a lighter shade. The usual glow was gone as well... He glanced back at the young Saiyan who inadvertently saved his skin yesterday.

"Yes, you better start explaining..." Vegeta looked over them carefully. "What is this?"

"Well, you see we-" Gohan tried to explain, but Chi Chi floored him with a hug, and began fussing over his hair, and Goku took over. "You can thank Celera," he explained, "she brought up a good point, transforming uses a lot of energy-and ascending like you did has its limit."

"I ran into the same thing." Trunks nodded, interested.

"Me too." Celypa nodded. "My father didn't reach the limit, but I did... I didn't think it was a problem. I felt so powerful, I guess that fueled my confidence, and made me overconfident..." She turned away from them. "I'm sorry. I let him win."

_"_Stop talking like that!" Raditz stepped in front of her path. "You weren't in control of your emotions. It wasn't your fault, it's in the past. Let it go."

"Follow your own advice." Celypa snapped back. "You still won't admit you're a good person now!"

"_I'm not!" _He said through grated teeth. "A lapse in judgment causing us to lose a battle is one thing. I am completely different."

"Forget it." She held up a hand, to put an end to the argument. "I don't-"

"SHUT UP!" Celera snapped at the father and daughter, shaking her head in annoyance. _Fucking idiots I swear... I'm surrounded by idiots! _"Goku, please continue."

"Sure..." Goku looked between them, shrugging and pushing it aside. Celera laid down the law and that was that. "We practiced staying Super Saiyans as long as possible. Making the form more efficient. I guess it raised our power base-so we start out higher. It's complicated to explain, but I broke through that limit you encountered.

Raditz snorted. "Well, forgive me for saying this, but your power doesn't feel _that _high. You can't suppress your power while transformed. Transforming to reduce your power is the opposite..." He looked at Celera. "And you... You're not even transformed."

"Don't put me in the same playing field as Goku and you." Celera snorted, causing Raditz to scowl.

_She's hiding something... _Vegeta frowned slightly. _"Get on with it!"_

"Hahah!" Shaello waved her hand at him. "That's the whole point of it is Super Saiyan is just as easy as our normal form now. We can suppress it... A bit."

"Want to see some of our _real _power?" Goku asked.

"I don't think I do." Celypa gulped.

"I am curious." Trunks nodded.

Raditz nodded with a stern expression. "Show me."

"Just do it already!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku looked around for a long moment. "Every non-combatant is going to have to be moved. This is going to get intense and quick."

"Raditz!" Launch put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll talk. But, I have to see this first."

"I know how important it is to you..." She said. "To be up there with the strongest." Raditz teleported all the non-combatants away, and returned. Gohan and Shaello stood back as Goku took a slow breath. In front of him watching intently, stood Vegeta, Raditz, Celypa, Ivory, Yamcha, Krillin and Trunks. Celera stood a few inches from Goku.

"Here it goes!" Goku said, exhaling carefully. "I'll go to about half of my max! Haaaaaa-AHHHHHHHHHH!" He roared as the golden aura flared to life around him, power exploding in waves from his body. Krillin was swept right off of his feet, as Yamcha clung to edge with his fingers. Ivory flared some of her ki digging her feet into the floor to stay put. Raditz, Vegeta, Celypa, and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyans on reflex, using their ki to hold themselves down on the lookout. "You've got to be kidding!" Raditz hissed with disbelief. "His power!"

* * *

><p>Roshi stood on the beach with the rest of non-combatants, and flinched as if he was struck by a wave of force. He turned around in the direction of the lookout. "That's really Goku? I didn't think this kind of power was possible."<p>

* * *

><p>"HAAAAHHHH-AHHHHH!" Cracks jutted from Goku's feet, spreading across the entire lookout. Mr. Popo was currently screaming inside of the main building, believing the lookout was eating him or being attacked. Nobody remembered to tell him what happened until several days after. "This is the last time I take a whole gallon of LSD!"<p>

"Alright Goku!" Raditz shouted through the roar of energy buffeting them. "You're going to destroy everything!"

Goku stopped screaming, his power dying down. "How was that?"

"Amazing!" Trunks exclaimed as he powered back down to normal.

"I'd say incredible..." Celypa said as she and Raditz powered back down to normal. "That can't be half of your full power?!"

"Yup!" Goku walked over to Raditz as the others recovered and made their way towards them. "Not bad, huh?"

"Half of your power is greater than my maximum..." Raditz smiled. "You've come a long way little brother. You're even stronger than the power Cell was putting out when he fought us."

Vegeta clenched his teeth, his blood starting to boil. _Damn it! No! There's no way that was just half of his power... _

"You don't think it was his full potential?" Gohan asked.

"Nowhere close." Raditz frowned. "What we sensed before is only a fraction of what he's capable of! But... If that's half of your max power, then who knows?" He halted in his statement as the lookout began to rattle. "What in the hell-"

"It's Cell!" Trunks exclaimed.

"You're right..." Krillin nodded with a deep frown. "He must have felt Goku..."

"He took that as a challenge." Goku said tersely. "This is his answer..." They continued to observe, struck in silent fear and disbelief as Cell's energy, far below them continued to rise.

"No way!" Shaello cried, as Cell's power passed what they previously felt from Goku, and continued to climb. "I don't like the feeling of this..."

Finally it built to a peak, and vanished in an instant. Cell suppressed his power faster than he rose it.

Celera's eyes widened like saucers-another ki slamming into her senses. _There's no way... _She felt sweat run down the side of her face. _That ki was enormous... But it's so distant, how then...? _She looked around at her comrades, not daring to speak of what she just felt, and to her surprise she seemed to be the only one to sense it. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, only there for a fleeting second... But the magnitude behind it...

"That was crazy!" Goku gasped, still shocked. "That's about me at full power-and we have no way of knowing whether he was holding back or not... His real power could be twice that."

"This is troubling..." Raditz nodded in agreement. "We've got a week to prepare, let's get back to the others."

"Simple enough..." Krillin muttered. "We're doomed."

"Always optimistic." Raditz quipped.

"Now you better start explaining yourself, brat!" Vegeta's shout caught their attention as he glared at the young man who stood surprisingly silent through the entire thing. "You interfere in my fight! You're lucky I don't blast your ass from here to New Namek! I am not playing games!"

"Shut up!" Celera snapped. "Who died and put you in charge!?"

"I'd like to see you try to shut me up!" Vegeta snarled back, turning his full attention onto her.

"I'll be happy to oblige!" Celera started walking towards him. "I won't lie, I've been waiting a long time to knock you down a few pegs..."

"Vegeta, Celera! Cool it!" Goku said with hast getting between them and peered at the young Saiyan standing before him, the brown lashing tail a constant reminder of his heritage. "Just who are, and why did you come here? Obviously it's not to fight us, and you are a Saiyan so..." He scratched his head. "Did I have another kid?" This caused everyone gathered to look at the young Saiyan expectantly waiting for an explanation.

"Well..." He sighed, closing his eyes. "My name is Okita, as you've guessed I'm a Saiyan... Half Saiyan to be exact..." He paused for a moment opening his eyes and staring at all of them. "I won't mince words... I'm from the future... Well I'd hardly call it that since almost everything is destroyed. It is a dark and empty place nothing lives-and those that live tremble in fear..."

"If you came here to warn us about Cell." Celypa scratched the back of her head, "It's a bit too late for that."

"Oh great another story about a future..." Vegeta growled.

Okita shook his head violently, taking a sharp breath. "Cell..." He mused. "In addition to him in my time there are two people a million times worse than Cell... A million times stronger than Cell. Cell even at his peak was ripped to shreds-literally by just one of them and he is the weaker of the two. These two make Cell look like a pansy and nothing short of that." He glanced around, the very thought of those two was enough to make him cower in fear. "They killed _everyone _including Cell before turning their focus onto the universe."

"I don't like where this is going..." Krillin said.

"Tell me about it..." Yamcha muttered.

"So wait..." Goku looked at him critically. "All of that aside, are you my kid? Raditz's... Or Vegeta's-"

"No son of mine would walk around with hair like that!" Vegeta snapped.

"I did say I wouldn't mince words." Okita sighed, turning his focus onto Celera, and likewise everyone followed his trail of vision.

"What?" She asked with annoyance.

"You're my mother." Okita said bluntly. Then pointed at Krillin. "You're my father."

"Bahahahaha! You're kidding right!?" Goku nearly fell in shock and amusement, looking at his sister and best friend. "Oh wow, Celera actually settles down and has a son! I would have never guessed! Wow this is really something! I would've never thought... I wonder what Chi Chi is going to say!" He looked over Okita more carefully, that hair was unmistakable.

"I don't think he's lying..." Celera spoke up. She was experiencing maternal instincts, intuition, the latter Chi Chi liked to refer too. And besides that... "I was going to name my son, if I ever had one Okita..."

"It's the truth." Krillin seconded.

Well, all of that aside." Raditz would just take his word for it, he did save them all, and bought them some time. "I'd like to know." Raditz continued a serious expression on his face. "Who was the first to die?"

"The first were Goku and Cell." Okita pointed at him, turning his focus onto Celera and Krillin next, "you two were the next to die... But, thanks to you I was able to survive..." He paused for a moment, composing himself before he pointed to Raditz and Vegeta. "You two were the next to fall, and Vegeta you put up one hell of a fight, but..." He didn't need to explain further. He pointed to Nail. "You were next Nail..." He paused for a second. "After all of you were gone, there were no warriors strong enough to hold them off, and that's when everyone started dropping like flies... The earth was blown up... Namek was blown up... I can't even begin to name how many worlds were reduced to ash... Even Frieza's homeworld and Yardrat were destroyed... I'm the only survivor. Period... There's no one else left... If there are survivors they're hiding somewhere..."

"Harsh..." Yamcha grimaced. "Talk about shit out of luck. What's the name of these two?"

"There is a tall and massive one...He was dubbed Hybrid by Dr. Gero, but He goes by the name of Tarnuu." Okita started, he had nightmares of squaring off against him. "There is a much shorter one he was dubbed Project Saiyan by Dr. Gero, but goes by the name of Syrus, and he is the strongest between the two. Easily."

"Are these androids?" Trunks asked.

"I wish... The androids would be a walk in the park... These two are like Cell biological completely... But unlike Cell, Tarnuu is composed of all the Saiyan cells and Frost Demon cells... That includes King Cold and Kuriza... And, Syrus... He is composed of every Saiyan's cells including yours mother."

"This bites..." Ivory muttered. "Things just keep getting worse."

"Cell is bad enough, and now we have two more of Gero's creations to worry about... And according to you Okita they're even stronger than Cell." Trunks looked towards him.

"At his peak." Okita nodded. "I came back to try and change how things unfold... I don't know if we even stand a chance against them to be honest, but I refuse to see another timeline shrouded in darkness like mine has become. These two are monsters they live only for battle and to conquer, they relish in the mayhem and bloodshed they cause."

"Sounds like a Saiyan." Vegeta mused. "Conquering and relishing in mayhem..."

Celera glanced over at Okita, taking in his features for a long moment. _My son... _She felt her stomach flip. _Is alive and well... Okita..._

"Then we have no more time to waste." Raditz said tensely. 'We have a week, let's go."

"We're doomed." Krillin muttered.

"One of us has to be optimistic."

* * *

><p>And... That is a wrap!<p>

Anyways... Power levels (Cell is obviously holding back.)

Cell: 690 million

Ivory: 600 million

Raditz (Ascended): 570 million. Bulked up (muscle form): 570 million

Trunks (Ascended): 555 million. Bulked up (muscle form): 555 million

Yamcha (Kaioken): 290 million

Vegeta (Ascended): 580 million. Ultra Super Saiyan: 650 million

Gohan (Super Full Power Saiyan): 500 million

Shaello (Full Power Super Saiyan): 500 million

Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan powering up): 740 million

Cell (powering up): 785 million

Okita (Full Power Super Saiyan): 645 million

Celera: (Suppressed): 625 million

Now some may be wondering, furious, angry, confused, etc that I put bulked up form and Ultra Super Saiyan... I think that the bulky form is just ascended with the huge muscles, ultra is what Vegeta obtained. The slight bulking like the ascended form, but the power up of the bulky form is utilized to a greater extent. Instead of gaining huge muscles, his power increases drastically. Now one is going to say "Ultra Super Saiyan is the name of the super huge muscles form." But, in this story it's a bit different. Obtaining Ultra takes extreme focus on the part of the user.


	38. Chapter 38

"So, we've got seven days left." Goku spoke to the entire group, gathered outside of Kame House. "I'm pretty sure Cell outmatches all of us, it's not impossible that we'll win, but it's looking unlikely." Of course he didn't tell them about Okita's warning-some things were best left unsaid.

"We should use the Time Chamber again." Raditz said. "We can improve quickly in there."

"That is a good idea, but..." Goku paused. "I don't think Gohan and I will benefit anymore torturing ourselves in there for another year. It'll only provide little results, and I'm pretty certain this is the full power of Super Saiyan."

"Whatever you say..." Raditz shrugged. "Celypa and I will go in for a second day, see if we can get up to your level. I figure the others will want a chance..."

"I'm up for it." Krillin spoke up.

"Count me in." Yamcha nodded.

Celypa sat up with a curious expression. "So what do we do while we're not in the chamber?"

"We should just take it easy." Goku replied. "Seven days isn't enough to worry about training in normal time. Let's just try to relax and enjoy what time we've got left. Also, Gohan we should try to remain as Super Saiyans for as long as possible-maybe even while we're asleep. So it becomes second nature."

"Same goes for you, Decchi." Celera told Shaello.

"Yes, shishou!"

"I guess that's alright." Chi Chi said with a smile. "Their hair won't cause a fuss, they won't be going to school for a while. And, Celera isn't blonde." She laughed, despite the scowl Celera exhibited. "It would take the end of the world for you to stop fighting and spend time with your family."

"I guess so." Goku grinned.

"The Dragon Balls." Nail pointed out. "Since Kami's gone they're inert. We could find a new Guardian on New Namek?"

"Not yet." Celera shook her head.

"Even if they can recreate it." Goku continued. "Cell has one, and we've got no radar. It's just better to wait."

"I'll work on it!" Bulma raised her hand, drawing everyone's focus towards her. "Cell's right though, it'll take longer than a week to build. It's complicated to build from scratch."

"Don't bother." Celera waved her hand. "If we lose it won't matter. If we win you'll have plenty of time."

"So that's settled..." She relaxed back into her chair. "You can't stop me from working though. If you could retrieve parts from the androids that got destroyed. I'll see if I can analyze them and find a way to weaken Cell. Maybe even find a way to shut him down."

"You could do that?" Goku looked hopeful.

"I'm not entirely sure..." Celera looked skeptical.

"Well we don't know until we try!"

"So, that's everything!" Goku clapped his hands once. "Now then who's going first in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"I'll go," Celypa stood up. "I need to control my emotions when I transform. It's cost us too much, I'll go in alone."

"Not like that you are!" Launch stood in front of Celypa, holding her in her arms for a moment. She could be domineering in her blonde form. "You need to change your clothes and get a haircut, at the very least before you go in there for another year!" Launch glared at her, sniffing slightly. "And a bath."

"How's this?" Bulma rummaged through her pockets, finding a capsule that contained the outfit she wore to Namek, she held it up. "It's practical. Don't you think?"

"Ugh... Bulma..." Celera muttered softly.

"It's great!" Celypa took it, throwing it over her shoulder, she'd change once she was in the Chamber. "Don't worry about my hair, I like it!"

"I don't know..." Launch looked cautious. "A whole year on your own?"

"I'm sure." Celypa was gone, soaring away.

"Watch out for Vegeta!" Celera yelled. "He's already way ahead of you!"

Krillin rested his hand on her shoulder. "Celera. I need to talk to you." He gave a small squeeze. "In private."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Okay..." Krillin said, taking in Celera's new attire, which was green and black armor a complete copy of Bardock's. "So..."<p>

"You wanted to talk?"

"Well..." Krillin nodded. "It's a bit complicated."

"Now, you know I'm not as inept as my brothers when it comes to this stuff, but some of this sensitive stuff is a bit new to me." Celera laughed.

"I'm thankful." Krillin said, hugging her. "It's about Okita."

"Our son from the future?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head, taking a deep breath. "I'll be straightforward about it. Celera, you'd be a good mother." He held back a laugh when she tilted her head. "I know you're from an alien warrior race. But, you're a good person, a great person."

"Krillin..."

"I know it seems a bit far fetched, but..." He walked closer to her, taller by a good few inches. "We have a good life now, you and I. Sure there's Cell, Tarnuu, and Syrus, but..."

Celera stepped closer, smiling, a hint of a blush on her face. "I think I know what this is." She folded her arms behind her back. "_The _talk. Bulma and Chi Chi had this with me a while back."

"So, you'll have-"

"Sex is a sort of food right?"

"Hahaha." Krillin laughed sarcastically. "You're not totally inept."

She smiled. "I love you Krillin. And I wouldn't mind us..." She played with her fingers, digging her boot into the ground. "But I'm clueless when it comes to _that." _

"I'm a good teacher." He grinned. "You've always been a fast learner."

She held up a finger to his lips. "Let's just spend what time we have left together... When and if Cell, Syrus, and Tarnuu are defeated we can... You know..." She said lamely, blushing again."But I'd like to wait until after this... Okita's had a horrible life up until this point-our son in this time, I want him to have a good and peaceful life.. Not having to be on guard constantly."

"You've become more gentle." Krillin noted with a smile.

"That's because you've been rubbing off on me."

Krillin laughed, leaning into her. "Same can be said for you rubbing off on me."

* * *

><p>"Raditz..." Launch having given baby Celypa to Chi Chi to baby sit, the former was all too happy to do it, walked over to the tall Saiyan who stared out into the ocean.<p>

"You wanted to talk?"

"In private." She gave a small nod. "You can pick the place."

"Okay..." _Wonder what this is about... _He grabbed her by the arm, teleporting them away with Instant Transmission. They appeared on a barren plain, with mountains in the distance. "This is where I fought Piccolo when I first came here." He gestured around him. "Is something on your mind? I'm not so good with all this sensitive stuff..."

"You do fine." She hugged him. "It's about what you and Celypa were talking about."

"You heard?"

"I did." She took a breath. "I'm going to be blunt here. You're wrong Raditz. You are a good person." He readily opened his mouth to protest, but she swiftly cut him off. "Don't start about how many people you've killed. We know. You were a bad person, awful even. But, you were never entirely evil..."

"You think... I had redeeming qualities back then?"

"Compared to Vegeta, Frieza, Cooler, hell yes!"

"You've never met Frieza or Cooler... You don't-"

"I know enough! Damn it!" She shouted, getting in his face. "You need to stop with this self pity crap. You can't change the past. You've saved the lives of billions of people, three times now and I do include the Namekians."

"That's still-"

"Shut up!" She demanded, and he obeyed. "You and Goku became a Super Saiyan! The first in thousands of years. And, how did you do that? Righteous anger, you were upset your sister and nephew nearly died! You couldn't achieve such a feat without a good cause, things just don't work that way."

"Vegeta's a Super Saiyan-" he was cut off swiftly once again.

"Do I look like I care what Vegeta's done!?"

"Well... No..."

"You're not bad." She stepped closer. tapping his nose with her finger. "You care about all the people you've killed. The fact you sit here and go on and on about it like a broken record is all the proof that you've changed! You might get urges to kill, but you do resist them. Right?"

"I never really... Thought of it that way." He was coming around to her point of view, but was still hesitant.

"You're starting to piss me off!" She drew her pistol from her waist, and emptied the clip into his face. It didn't hurt him, of course, but it helped relieve some stress.

For the first time in the conversation he smiled. "You know..." He chuckled. "You need to do that more."

"Scream and shoot you in the face?"

"Get violent in general. Saiyan women were found attractive largely because of violence, and a fierce independence. Ring a bell?"

"That explains a lot." She laughed with a small grin. "But the other me?"

"Actually..." He scratched the back of his head. "Saiyans aren't perfect. There have been very few to be very gentle, like my mother Gine... But, I live here... There's something about humans... Not sure what."

"You are way too complicated..." Launch laughed, distancing herself. "I'm going to rip your hair out one day!"

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, they laid a few feet apart, panting. Small fires still burned around them, and the ground was scorched. Launch rolled over to face Raditz. "So, you were saying about violence... And your mother?"<p>

"She wasn't a typical Saiyan... She was very kind and affectionate." He sighed softly,pressing ahead. "I wonder if you're a Saiyan in a human body at times."

"I wish..." She trailed off with a solemn expression.

"Wish for what?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

"I'm always tackle hugging you, hitting you, shooting you in the face. But, you have to be so gentle with me..." She scowled. "Because I'm... Fragile..."

"Don't say that!" He propped himself up on both elbows. "I do like being gentle at times. I spend the rest of my life fighting, I need a break every now and again from it all."

"Bullshit."

"Fighting-action I can never get tired of it." He sighed. "I do wish you were a little tougher at times." He realized the implications of what he just said. "Well you are tougher than me in character, but... You know..." He finished lamely.

"It's fine." She gave a brief nod. "I wish that too..." She snapped her fingers as an idea came to mind. "I'm going to get stronger then!"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, curious.

"We know plenty of strong humans. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and a few others. There's no reason why I can't be as strong as them!"

"You still wouldn't be my equal..." He wrapped an arm around her, looking with admiration. "I'm from a race of alien warriors. It's just biological."

"I didn't say anything about equal." She said mockingly. "I just want to be a bit closer to where you are. So you can tap me and not knock my head off in the process." _But, I do wish..._

He mulled over it. "I'll train you if you want... But, let's wait until after Cell is beaten... If he is. Let's just take it easy, we only have a few days."

* * *

><p>When Celypa and Vegeta emerged from the Time Chamber, Raditz was waiting for her with Trunks. Both of them wearing fresh combat outfits. Raditz and Trunks noted with interest that Vegeta and Celypa were both Super Saiyans. It looked like Celypa's transformation was like Goku's, although there was a flicker of power, implying that their was still unchecked power within her. The outfit Bulma lent her was in tatters, despite the less harsher nature of training this form, and there were slowly healing cuts dotting her and Vegeta's bodies like they fought... Did they get into a fight? "Celypa..."<p>

"Father you're..." Trunks looked in amazement.

"Of course." Vegeta nodded with a smirk, walking passed him. "If that oaf Kakarot could do it, I easily can."

"You're okay..." Raditz looked at Celypa.

"I'm okay." She smiled slightly.

"You're in full control?"

"I'm fine!" She narrowed her eyes. "I've tamed my anger. It wasn't easy... If you're going next there's a bit damage to the living area, me and prince dick didn't see eye to eye." She strolled over towards him. "Controlling my emotions was the hard part, the rest was pretty easy. My hair really does look like yours now."

"It looks good." Raditz nodded. "Well, I need to get this over with. Trunks, you coming?"

"Don't disappoint me, boy." Vegeta said lowly as he eyed his son. "Beat him to it."

Trunks nodded, trying not to get emotional. "I won't, father!"

"Good, now get out of my face." Vegeta walked away from them.

_I guess he's come around. _Trunks thought with a light smile. _Way more than telling me to fuck off. He sounded encouraging. _

"I can go in with you two." Celypa offered.

"That's not necessary." Trunks said, offering a confident smile. "Seems simple enough."

"Don't worry about. Anything five Saiyans could do I 's figuring out the trick that's tough, and my brother and sister did that for me. I won't be long." He and Trunks headed towards the door.

"Good luck!" She called after her father and Trunks.

* * *

><p>"Can't say I'm surprised." Raditz muttered, shaking his head as he looked around the Chamber and living quarters. "She wasn't kidding when she said her and Vegeta messed this place up with a fight... She's almost as hostile with Vegeta as Celera is..." He kicked a pile of debris out of the way. "Well better get to it."<p>

* * *

><p>Krillin groaned as he held a phone to his ear. "Can you say that again one more time? It sounded like you said Cell is on TV." There was loud chatter from the other end of the line, and the occupants in the main room of Kame House strained to listen as Krillin continued. "Wait... He's giving an exclusive interview to ZTV news... Yeah for a second there, oh what the hell." He hung up, glancing at Roshi. "Turn on the TV."<p>

"For what-"

"Just turn it on!"

"All right..." Roshi walked over to the television set at the front of the room, turning it on. Bulma wasn't lying. Cell, the Cell the self proclaimed ultimate creation of Gero was giving an exclusive interview with ZTV. "Wonder what Celera saw in you..."

"I heard that!"

"So, Mr. Cell would you care-"

"Just Cell will do, thanks." The bio android corrected swiftly. The scene was almost too hard to fathom, Cell was standing in the familiar news studio, talking to the daily news anchor. There was a smoking Cell-sized hole in the opposite wall.

"Well, Cell..." The anchor continued. "You showed off some superhuman strength getting in here, would you care to explain this to our viewers?"

"That's typical. "Cell smirked. "Humans to not even understand the basics of energy control. You could all do it if you were taught, but it'd never be on the same level as I."

"And you are here to challenge the human race, correct?"

"You are correct!" Cell nodded, retaining his smirk. "I declare war on humanity from this day on." He slowly stood up, folding his arms over his chest. "Send your bombs, your war machines, your armies, your greatest fighters! I will face them all! The battle will be in five days. Now, don't disappoint me, if you fail to defeat me I will destroy this planet. Moving on..." He vanished, traveling at speeds faster than the human eye could trace, or the cameras could record.

"That was unexpected..." The anchor said slowly, finally calming down. "In addition recreational marijuana has been leaglized around the world. And here is Brianna with the weather."

* * *

><p>Brianna shrugged. "I was a bit excited for this one. A perfect sunny week, tidal wave up north. Nobody cares about that now. Some green monster just declared war on earth. If the world is going to end, well, I quit. Goodbye!" She sauntered off the screen, much to everyone's bemusement, and Roshi turned off the TV.<p>

"Just when I thought it couldn't get worse." He said shaking his head. "Anyone who stands a chance already knew..."

"They're going to start sending their armies in." Launch sighed, shaking her head. "They're lining up to a slaughterhouse."

"Well..." Krillin sighed. "Let's hope they at least wait five days."

* * *

><p>Both Raditz and Trunks managed to master the Super Saiyan or so it would seem. It was impossible to tell what extent the five Saiyans had mastered the form until the real battle with Cell, when they could power up and really cut loose. Maintaining while training was one thing, but in the heat of battle was something else entirely. As soon as they left the Chamber, Nail entered. They days passed and they noted Nail emerged much stronger-around the bulky Saiyan state, maybe even a good deal stronger than that. Shortly after Yamcha, Krillin, and Ivory entered the Chamber that a notable event took place.<p>

* * *

><p>The entire group met regularly at Capsule Corp, even Vegeta would join in though he wouldn't say much. A gathering was underway when a deafening roar was heard above. Everyone turned to the sky, spotting a large ship hovering down towards them. Bulma tapped the re button on her scouter, activating the communications. "Dad, you're in the lab right?"<p>

"Yes I am." Dr. Brief replied. "Just helping along that anti-cell project you're working on? What do you need?"

"Thanks, you're the best! Some kind of ship is about to land, did it come on the sensors?"

"They didn't..." He peered out through the window. "I'd be damned. Without a beep from our sensors. Whoever it is must be very shielded, if they couldn't be picked up by the sensors that I made."

* * *

><p>They all turned watching the ship as it came in for a landing, the propulsion system not even disturbing the blanket of grass. The hatch slid open with a loud beep, folding down and forming a ramp, which several humanoids clad in obscuring military attire marched. They didn't carry any weapons, for good reason, they had the power of the Ginyu Force. The fighters tensed, ready for a fight.<p>

The assembled soldiers formed two lines on the ramp and grass, and between them a man descended obviously he was the leader. He was of average height, had messy black hair, a thick mustaches, and had tanned skin. There was a scar running over his right eye which was completely shut, he wore a green version of the armor Frieza's soldiers wore, customized to the extent it almost looked like the outfit the Yardrats wore, he wore a white cape slung over his shoulder. His power was a good deal higher than the solders' but his ki was unmistakable.

"Saiyan." Celera muttered.

"He definitely is." Goku seconded.

"Greetings." The Saiyan said in a cordial manner. "It has taken me long to find you... Would anyone know where..." His speech broke into an abrupt halt.

"Yo!" Celera stepped over towards him. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Hello?" Goku walked over and waved his hand in his face. "Are you okay? Is anyone home?" The simple movement caused the ever alert guards to surround Goku and Celera, each with their hand raised and a ball of energy shimmering in the center of it.

"Okay." Raditz said with a warning in his tone. "You don't want to do this..."

"You really don't." Celera agreed. "You couldn't take me even if all you ganged up on me..."

The soldiers remained silent and still, until the Saiyan came out of his daze. "At ease men, right now!" The soldiers withdrew, resuming their previous crouching positions. "You're obscene to think you'd stand a change against someone like him." He cleared his throat. "My name is Paragus, my humble apologies. Greeting my fellow Saiyans."

"I didn't think more of us survived the planet's explosion." Goku said.

"Frieza just couldn't get the job done even with his hasbens." Celera chuckled softly.

"I thought I was the only survivor..." Paragus told the group. "That is until I heard that the entire Cold family had met their end-at the hands of a golden warrior, a Super Saiyan. This was amazing news, I had to follow up any and all leads I could find. My search was a painstakingly long one, and it seemed it was fruitless. I followed King Cold's path to his demise-on earth. I thought I'd find only a trace of your passing, but you've decided to stay here."

"I wouldn't trade it for Frieza's empire." Raditz answered levelly.

"Hmmm..." Paragus ignored his statement. "I'd like to apologize for my amazement earlier, but your appearance..." The Super Saiyans were all transformed save for Celera. "I had the impression there was only one Super Saiyan that destroyed the cold family?"

"Well..." Goku scratched the back of his head. "It's a bit complicated. Raditz killed Cooler, then I killed Frieza, then they both came back with King Cold, and Celypa and Trunks killed both of them. Kuriza came along, and Celera killed him." All throughout his explanation he was pointing at himself, Celera, Raditz, Celypa, Trunks, and himself. He was going to start explaining the timelines, but Celera pinched him shutting him up.

"You're still alive?" Paragus muttered, looking at Shaello. _I thought she was lost to famine and poverty like her parents, I was wrong... _"Tell me what is your name?"

"Why?" Shaello asked the obvious.

Goku leveled a hard look with Paragus. "I'm only going to warn you one time." Goku said in a very low tone. "These people are my friends and family. If you even think about harming any of them. There will be no escape, and I will hunt you down. Are we clear?"

"And, I'll tear your eye from its socket." Celera said in a very soft tone, smiling in a sweet manner. "Let's not make a mess now..."

Paragus nodded. Goku smiled. "Okay!" He glanced around at the soldiers getting ready to go on the defensive. "Loyal, but stupid..." A wave of force knocked each soldier senselessly, their armored bodies clattering to the ground as they hit it with a thud. "Now that wasn't necessary! They weren't a threat..."

Raditz shrugged. "Don't look at me like that! They were grating my nerves!"

"Be glad I didn't blast a hole through them the first chance I got!" Vegeta said.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later things calmed down a good dead. The soldiers were piled up somewhere in the ship, and Paragus was sitting opposite of them sipping a glass of juice Mrs. Briefs forced into his hand-he discarded the umbrella. "I am still most surprised to see you."<p>

Vegeta scowled. "I fought alongside of them before and I fought Raditz on New Namek. Been here ever since." He smirked, recalling the event. "I've been training to become stronger than any of them."

Paragus looked shocked for a moment, but quickly shook it off. "You and the Prince fought?" He asked a bit hesitant, but his warrior instincts screamed. "Who won?"

"You're definitely a Saiyan." Raditz said with a small grin. "It was about even, he had the edge in technique and strength-but I had a few unique techniques . But, Gete interrupted out battle. We were forced to ally ourselves to defeat Gete, I brought him back here, and here we are."

"Moving on." Celera interjected. "Your reason for coming here? Story?"

"Well." Paragus nodded. "I'll tell you a little bit. I've discovered a new planet. I've declared it the new planet Vegeta. It is the perfect place to begin a new Saiyan empire can you imagine it!?"

"A new planet Vegeta?" Vegeta was genuinely curious.

"I don't know that seems like-" Goku started, but was cut off a Raditz jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "Oh! That sounds great! When do we start?" He forced a half smile.

"I can see it now..." Celera shook her head, holding back a laugh. "Six full Saiyans and four half Saiyans. Sounds like a pipe dream if you ask me, and beyond ludicrous."

"It'd be advantageous to strike now." Okita agreed.

"Precisely. With Frieza, his family, and forces gone, the former empire is in a state of turmoil. Now is the perfect time for us to seize power! And, with the might of the Super Saiyans nobody will be able to stand before us..." He paused for a dramatic effect. "Almost no one... There is a powerful force in the universe, and has already laid waste to dozens of star systems, and he is right on course towards my planet next."

All five of the Saiyans and half Saiyans leaned in, eager to hear of this unstoppable force. "What is it?" Celypa asked.

"Or who?" Celera asked.

"It's the Legendary Super Saiyan, a being of enormous power and bloodthirsty madness to match." Paragus replied. "Hearing stories of him rampages, and seen somewhat shaky evidence due to being transmitted by those scouters of the Cold family's demise, many believe him to be the same person that wiped them out. You've all been living a peaceful life-"

"I second that." Bulma said. "Earth has it's own troubles..."

"You've all live a rather isolated life." Paragus continued, but since Goku's and Celera's warnings he would be civil. "So... This monster can't be any of you?"

"That's not likely." Nail said. "Maybe it was Vegeta, before?"

"I don't think so..." Paragus muttered. "A few manage to survive and escape this Saiyan's rampages, even fewer catch a glimpse of the monster himself. I've met with those, and from their description he is _not _Vegeta. I first thought it was this monster that destroyed the Cold family and I was hoping to recruit him, evidently I was wrong."

"I think I got gist of this..." Raditz stood up, folding his arms. "This Legendary Super Saiyan is on a path towards your planet, and you want us to defend it?"

"Will you?" He pleaded. "Think of the future of our race. This raging monster driven by only his blood lust is a disgrace to all Saiyans. We the _true _Saiyans must make sure he is vanquished."

"I'd hardly call it a future." Celera quipped. "Five or six of us. That can't be your only motive for coming here..."

"Okay then!" Goku made his choice. "We'll go! Let's do this!" The prospect of a challenge was impossible to resist.

"What?" Nail stared incredulous. "You're not serious?"

"I am! We'll have time to recover after this battle with Cell... And it's a good chance to test our new powers."

"You're too flippant, Goku..." Okita sighed slightly agitated.

"Who should go?" Gohan looked around, a bit confused.

"This group should do fine." Goku nodded at them. "It'll be just us and Nail."

"Since that's decided." Vegeta cut through the chatter. "Paragus lead the way."

Trunks ran in front of his father. "You can't really be falling for this story, father? It's too vague!"

"Get out of my way!" Vegeta shoved passed him.

"No time like the present!" Goku and Celera strolled up the ramp followed by Raditz, Celypa, Okita, Gohan, Shaello, Nail, and Trunks. "There has to be a fridge in here right guys?"

"Is that all you ever think about!?" Vegeta asked in annoyance.

"Paragus is a Saiyan. so there has to be a place with food." Celera concluded. "Won't know until we look!"

"I don't think so!" Chi Chi yelled as she stomped up the ship, fuming with anger. "You can't go off running into space to have a battle now of all times! Especially not with my baby boy!" Just as she was ready to board the ship and pull Gohan by his ear, the hatch shut abruptly and the ship blasted off. "One day you'll learn!" She screamed. "That life isn't about just having adventures, Goku!"

"Some things never change." Celera mused.

* * *

><p>Goku looked over at Raditz. "For a minute I thought-"<p>

"Ran into the cockpit and instructed the ship to take off. That I did." Raditz nodded. "Don't tell your wife though."

"For once we are in agreement..." Vegeta muttered.

"Don't worry about it!" Goku laughed. "We're going to be in enough trouble as it is."

"Oh, speak for yourselves. We're going another adventure!" Celera said, smacking them both on the shoulder.

"The journey will take all but a few hours, my companions." Paragus said, bowing deeply-whether it was sincere or not was another question. "Make yourselves welcome, there are adequate facilities for your needs."

"Okay then!" Celera smiled, tail lashing happily. "Chef! Where's the chef!? Is that the chef?" She strolled over to the canteen,

"That has to be the chef!" Goku said excitedly, making his way over. "You guys got bacon!?"

"Would you both be quiet?!" Vegeta snapped in irritation taking a seat. "This is the chef. Clearly it's the chef! Bring me a menu!"

"Wuh?" The chef, a brown creature with eight thick arms, looked with a disinterested eye at the three Saiyans, Goku licking his lips in anticipation at the sight of vast array of food they had to offer.

"I'd like some of this... And that. Oh! This looks really good too! I know what I'll do." Goku grinned, snapping his fingers. "I'll have two of everything! That should do for the first course anyway."

"I'll have four of everything." Vegeta told the eight armed chef. "And, make it snappy! I'm hungry!"

* * *

><p>Raditz shook his head as Goku, Vegeta, and Celera stuffed their faces. <em>Some things will never change. <em>He walked off to inspect the rest of the ship Celypa, Nail, Shaello, and Trunks following after him, leaving Gohan on his own. He peered down the hall spotting Okita staring off at nothing in particular. "Okita? There you are."

"Mmmm?" Okita glanced over at him. "I'm not one for big crowds and gatherings." He looked thoughtful. "What do you want, Cousin?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "You said you come from a future-a future with no life. And, everyone is dead." He looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, come on. It's going to look a bit suspicious with you sitting out here alone, aunt would love to have you around."

"I... Guess you have a point." Okita shrugged, standing up to his feet, and Gohan followed his lead, both strolling back towards Goku and Celera-to see if they left food for anyone else. He could sense the others weren't scared more curious. But, another Super Saiyan. He felt like he could feel his presence looming like a shadow. He had a terrible sense of foreboding. "Oh, uh... How old are you?"

"Fourteen. Why?"

"Just making conversation."

* * *

><p>Paragus stood on the bridge of his ship, a cunning smile spreading across his face. <em>This is unexpected, as well as encountering my intended target, I've also encountered a group of renegades... Letting their enemies live, living in harmony with those lowly creatures. But they are all Super Saiyans, and will prove to be more than troublesome. Their power can't exceed <em>his _and with them out of the way there will be nothing stopping me from taking over the entire universe!_


	39. BROLY IS THE LEGEND?

**It's been an entire year since I started this story! Can you believe it! One whole year it was pretty hectic but that's life... I would like to thank those who review, favorite, follow. I'm sure you've seen that line before a million times. I would also like to thank those who have stuck with me from the beginning (Cold Stare) who stuck with me since the first chapter and Chanceout20! If I forgot any names, my bad... Also a million and trillion thank yous to Jafar who drew Celera for me, you're wonderful!**

**Anyways I figured since it's my one year... Why not do it with a bang!? So I'll shut up and stop saying thank you for this and that!**

* * *

><p>It was silent as Paragus's ship touched down on the surface of New planet Vegeta. The hatch shifted open, settling on the ground as a boarding ramp. Paragus was the first to exit followed closely by Vegeta, Goku, and Celera the latter hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. Okita, Raditz, and Nail were the next to leave the ship, followed by Trunks and Celypa. Celypa felt a bit uncomfortable in her green and black armor, a year in the chamber had torn her previous outfit to shreds. So, Celypa went to borrow the closest fit from Bulma's clothes, but Celera tossed her a replica of her own armor stating a halter top wasn't for fighting. Celypa hadn't been planning on fighting for the next few days, but this just came up. It wasn't a problem for Goku, Vegeta, Celera, Raditz, and Nail who always wore their fighting outfits, and Gohan and Shaello kept their gis in a capsule about their person.<p>

Gohan was the last to exit the ship, followed by the two rows of soldiers that marched out after him, trying not to look directly at Raditz who knocked them all out with little effort. "Follow me, my companions." Paragus said pointing to a tall building in the distance. "My palace is right over-" before he could finish his sentence there was a series of small flares as his guests shot off into the air heading towards it. Paragus grumbled, taking off after them, followed by his solders who didn't break their formation. _This generation... _Paragus thought with a scowl. _So rash and brazen... Not like me, I've waited all these years.. I will not let them ruin all that I've planned! _He put on a boost of speed, chasing after his visitors.

* * *

><p>Goku ran around the palace, jumping through hallways and skidding around corners, and peered out the windows. "Legendary Super Saiyan! Come here so I can fight you!"<p>

"Would you get a handle on him?" Vegeta snapped in annoyance.

"Stop it." Raditz grunted, draggin Goku back down the stairs to meet with Paragus. "He said the Legendary Super Saiyan will be here soon. We'll wait for him."

"But, that's so boring!" Goku whined. "We have to be back on earth to fight Cell too, can't spend too much time here."

"I know where this planet is in relation to earth. I can return with Instant Transmission at anytime, as can you."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Goku turned quickly as Paragus and his formation of soldiers landed. "Oh, Paragus! When do you think this Legendary Super Saiyan will arrive?!"

"I can't say with certainty." Paragus said with a small shrug. "Based on his previous movements within the next few days."

"Why don't we just go and fight him now?"

"It'd save me the trouble." Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Let's go and fight him now."

"By the time we tracked him down and arrived he would have already moved on to the next planet." Paragus explained carefully. This didn't make sense to Goku, but he put it out of his mind. Vegeta just settled on a loud scoff, Paragus's incompetence was starting to show.

"Who's that guy?" Celypa pointed at the newcomer, who was slowly emerging from a corridor in the palace.

"Sure is tall." Celera said with slightly wide eyes. "I like those pants though."

"That's just Broly." Paragus answered. "He's my son. He's never been much of a warrior though, great shame." Broly's power wasn't very impressive around Vegeta's when the Prince first came to earth, this was quite powerful by some standards, but not theirs, and evidently Paragus's either. Broly had an unimposing appearance. He stood near seven or eight feet, had scruffy black shoulder length hair, and very dull and lifeless expression on his face. It's as if he was a walking corpse. He wore baggy white pants, a red sash, gold wristbands, armbands, collar, belt, and a breastplate, all complete with dark blue jewels.

"Hey there!" Celypa waved at Broly, the Saiyan remained silent, acknowledging her with a glance before he flicked his eyes away again.

"Celypa!" Raditz tapped her on the head. "Stop ogling the shirtless guy!" He turned his focus onto Paragus. "Not much of a talker?"

"Seems that way." Okita muttered.

"State the obvious, Raditz." Celera quipped. "Of course he isn't talkative!"

"He's a bit of a waste." Paragus shook his head. "Neither intelligent or strong. I honestly don't know what to do with him anymore." He looked at Broly, who was gritting his teeth and glaring at Goku.

"Kakarot..." It was definitely him, after all these years. "Kakarot..." he grunted, a green aura forming around him, and his power began to rise. Soon it was easily higher than Paragus's, but Paragus acted quickly, raising the hand with the strange gauntlet device he wore glowing brightly, and the jewel on Broly's forehead began to glow with the same light. Broly relaxed, his power dropping and face becoming passive once again. "Broly! That is enough! Leave us at once!" Paragus hissed. Broly swiveled and slowly walked away down the corridor he came from, and Paragus finally lowered his hand. "I would like to apologize." Paragus looked directly at Goku. "I believe.. When you were infants on Planet Vegeta you were in the bed next to his... You cried incessantly and took his bacon. This disturbed Broly. Formative experience tend to magnify with the passing of time, and he bears some resentment towards you..." Paragus paused. "Food fights were the number one cause for death among the Saiyans, and bacon was the most precious of all. I will discipline him, I assure you this won't happen again." He turned and walked away from them.

"Is that really true?" Celypa asked. "The food fights and bacon?"

"Sadly..." Raditz nodded, closing his eyes. "Bacon was also used as currency."

"You're kidding me?" Trunks asked completely bemused.

"Never take food from a Saiyan." Vegeta spoke up. "It will mean certain death almost in every case."

"But... It's just bacon." Trunks said.

"Ah well." Goku spoke up. "That does sound like me, and I do love bacon." Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I was causing trouble even back then... Way to hold a grudge though, guy has some great memory."

"Very funny." Raditz said, gesturing for everyone to listen. "Something isn't adding up here. Paragus has to know Broly's power is equal to his, maybe even higher. What we just saw now wasn't even a fraction of it. Why is he pretending Broly is so weak, and this whole Legendary Super Saiyan bit..." He jabbed his thumb where Paragus was previously standing. "There must be a closer world where we can go, at the very least intercept him sooner. Less people will die that way?"

"Oh, spare me the bullshit." Vegeta scoffed walking off. "Who cares about those weaklings that die? As long as I get to fight the Legendary Super Saiyan everything else is a mute point."

"Paragus doesn't care about that." Celypa suggested with a shrug. "He just wants to protect his Saiyan Empire... Not much of an empire, with what... Five Saiyans and three half Saiyans? Most of them wouldn't accept his rule, or anyone's."

"Could be a trap." Okita commented. "I'd hardly call this a palace anyways."

"Somebody is talking some sense now." Celera said, folding her arms over her chest. "I think this is a trap too. Paragus is bullshitting time and time again... He's got something planned."

"In any case." Goku stood up, stretching. "Let's just give it a few days. I'm sure you're just worrying about nothing. There's nine of-we can handle one Super Saiyan. Even if Paragus is scheming , we can take him, his kid, and his whole army without any effort. No need to worry." He sprinted away. "I'm going explore a little bit!"

* * *

><p>Paragus sat in his personal chambers, deep in thought. The dark room reflecting his current mood. <em>I had this whole charade set up, the New Planet Vegeta, the Empire, all of it for Vegeta... But those clowns have seen through it, and I'm sure Vegeta has even if his spoiled and minuscule brain hasn't registered it yet... There fools are kind hearted.. Soft... Vegeta is at least an honorable Saiyan warrior. <em>He pushed open Broly's door, stepping inside. _Sometimes it's better to do things the old fashioned way. _"Broly!"

"Father... Broly looked up. "K-Kakarot... I... I... He just wouldn't stop eating all of it!"

Paragus smirked. "I know how much you would like to kill him." Broly's eyes beamed. "Don't forget about the others. We need to keep this planet intact if we are going to escape. Be careful..."

* * *

><p>Goku skidded along a passage, meeting up with Nail and Celera at an intersection. "There isn't any food here!" He whined. "I've been searching for ages, I can't find anything!"<p>

"It's been less than an hour, Goku." Nail shook his head, Being a Namekian he only needed to drink water, the Saiyans' appetite never failed to amaze him. "Nowhere near ages."

"And we just ate an hour ago, you oaf!" Celera added. "You ate all the bacon too!"

"I can't help it!" Goku cried. "I ate all of my pocket bacon too... I sure wish I had a muffin button right about now..."

"Muffin button?"

"Yeah, you wake up and just want a muffin." Goku nodded. "You can have one or one million muffins-" a blur of movement smashed through the wall, carrying Goku through the opposite wall of crumbling cement.

"Why does everything end up like this?" Nail muttered.

"Not sure. Guess it's our luck." Celera shrugged.

* * *

><p>Goku jumped away from his attacker, landing in the forest beneath the palace on both feet, shaking his head and sharpening his vision. "Broly?!" The tall Saiyan stood a few feet away from him, growling. "Kakarot... Die... I will kill you!"<p>

"That's not very nice!" Goku ducked under a wild swing, grabbing Broly by the wrist and tossing him into the ground. _His power just increased dramatically... On a scouter scale it'd be in the millions... Just how strong is this guy? _With a shout, Broly launched himself back at Goku, who easily sidestepped knocking Broly away with a spinning kick.

"Yo! Meathead!" Celera shouted, catching Broly's attention and kicked him face first into the dirt. She turned, landing beside Goku. "What's up with this guy?"

"No idea, but he's stronger than he looks..."

Paragus frowned, watching from his perch. _He's losing... _He tapped his guanlet the light dimming just slightly. _I'll let him use a little more power..._

Broly growled softly, letting out a roar. He suddenly grew a few inches taller and his muscles bulged, his hair spiking to end and changing to a neon blue color with purple streaks mixed in. A sickly green aura surged around him. "What in the world-" Goku quickly raised his arm and blocked the quick punch Broly sent towards him. _He's a Super Saiyan definitely... But why is hair blue and purple and not gold? I'm able to handle this, he's about as strong as Yamu was... But it's continuing to increase. _He continued blocking and deflecting Broly's frenzied attacks, walking back only when he needed to.

Four pulsing ki signatures signaled the arrival of Gohan, Shaello, Celypa, and Nail. Followed closely by Trunks and Okita. "Dad!" Gohan called.

"I've got this." Goku replied. "His power was growing but now it's around Cell's first form. Where's Raditz and Vegeta?"

Celypa shrugged. "He said he had an idea. He should be here soon though."

Trunks sighed softly. "My dad is over there." He pointed to a cliff. "Says he's going to wait until Broly gets stronger."

"Don't worry too much." Goku told them. "Broly surprised me a bit, but his speed isn't quite close to mine. How's this?" Goku aimed low elbowing Broly in the stomach, following up with a punch to the chin. Surprised, Goku took a step back as the Saiyan stood unflinching despite the two blows landed. "Careful! His strength and endurance are much greater than his ki would imply."

Broly advanced towards Goku steadily with a crazed grin. "Die Kakarot..."

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that!" Goku slid into a stance. "What's this all about!?"

"Nggghhh..." Broly stopped, his head craning up as he looked as the palace then back at Goku. A sadistic smile crossed his face. "Grrrr... RAAAHHHH!" Energy exploded from him, throwing the fighters back.

"Ah shit! A little warning next time!" Celera complained.

"What's with this guy?" Goku muttered, shocked. "He still wasn't at full power. What is he..." Broly's headpiece which glowed with a controlled red light emitted from Paragus's guanlet, turned completely dark. There were no limits on Broly's power without this. "RAAAHHH!" His aura surged around him, the ground booming under his heavy steps, lightning erupted radically above, and Broly's scream turned into a crazed laugh. "Ahahahah-HAAHAHAHAH!"

"Now what is he doing?" Nail hissed. "He's stronger than me now. Goku hasn't used his full power yet, let's just hope it's enough..."

Broly's headpiece finally shattered, and bright blue and green energy flickered from inside of him as his face tore. The brightness grew to unbearable heights, until his own body couldn't withstand it any longer, and Broly was blown apart from the inside out, energy exploding from his body in all directions.

"Did he just kill himself?" Trunks frowned as the light began to fade.

"I don't think so..." Gohan looked into the fading light. "He's still in there... It's like he's discarded a shell or something... This can't be good." This transformation reminded him of Freiza's, as if it was revealing Broly's true form.

Broly now towered over all of them, his muscles huge and engorged, bulging and rippling down his body-he was wider shoulder to shoulder than most of them were tall. His hair was spiked even further, and was a sickly green. A violent green aura surged around him-his ki was enormous easily dwarfing any of theirs.

Celypa while a bit shaken, was a bit amazed at the sight. "I forgot my camera too, bummer."

"Celypa!" A voice called from above. "Didn't I tell you once already!?" Raditz landed beside her. "I decided to beat some answers out of Paragus. This whole thing is a trap! Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

"I said it was a trap..." Okita muttered.

Goku groaned. "I was leaning in that direction." He indicated towards the hulking Saiyan. "Either that or he's been taking some serious steroids... You find out anything useful?"

"He told he was using that thing on his wrist to keep Broly's power level in check."

"So we just have to."

"After I destroyed it."

"Well that's just load of crap!" Celera snapped, sighing loudly. "Like father like daughter... Neither can get their head out of their ass."

Raditz shrugged one shoulder as several people glared at him. "I'm sorry okay!? It looked important and the bad guy had it! What did you expect me to do?"

"There!" Celypa pointed at Raditz. "You just admitted you're not the bad guy!"

"If you don't mind..." Vegeta grunted as he hovered to the ground, landing a few inches in front of them. "We have someone waiting."

"That's right." Broly was surprisingly calm in this form, aside from growling and grunting every few seconds. "I'd love to call your little meeting to an abrupt close."

"That's just-" Broly punched Goku through the air.

"You damn-" Broly blasted Celera through the air.

"Hey!" Raditz and Vegeta charged the massive warrior from the side, but he grabbed Raditz out of the air swinging him into Vegeta as he threw him back into the palace. Okita dashed in from the side only to be met by a massive fist sending him flying. Trunks and Shaello charged from the side as Celypa came from behind, Broly slammed his elbow against her stomach instantly flooring her, and turned punching Shaello and Trunks back and away. Nail darted towards him, energy blast detonating on Broly's back, only alerting the Saiyan of the Namek's attack. Broly swung around, sweeping Nail's legs out from under him.

"Leave them alone!" Gohan shouted, standing his ground and raising his guard. Celypa, Trunks, and Nail jumped to their feet standing next to him. "Attack him together!" Nail instructed. With a roar Broly surged towards them his feet leaving craters behind. There was a flash of gold and Goku and Raditz appeared behind him, punching in unison causing Broly to stagger sideways, skewing his trajectory. There was a purple and gold flash and Celera slammed a kick into his stomach forcing him back, and Vegeta finished with a punch to the jaw staggering the brute back. "Let's show each other how much we improved, got it?" Raditz said with confidence.

"Just stay out my way!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up.

"Let's do it!" Gohan replied, and the warriors powered up in unison shaking the planet with the power they exerted. "Yaaahhhh!" They charged at Broly from all sides effectively closing him in. "Try everything you can! I want this to be fun!" He dodged and parried passed their charge, smashing Raditz and Okita to the ground and turned to the others. Nail displayed his underused power, stretching one of his arms forward many times its original length, tripping Broly up around the ankle, knocking him off balance long enough for Goku to slide through his guard and slammed both feet against his chest. Broly grunted, skidding back, and recovered within a second charging right back at them.

"Lead him!" Raditz shouted, rocketing back up towards the palace, the others followed him, Broly pursuing them with a loud laugh. They landed on the rooftops of the gigantic building, swarming Broly and dodging with rapid speed as the Saiyan's attacks tore holes into the building throwing debris everywhere.

* * *

><p>Paragus was beaten and bloody from Raditz's interrogation, but somehow he staggered up to his feet and painfully ran as the ceiling started to collapse. "That fool! He's destroyed the only thing that can control Broly... He's too far gone with his madness, I'll just have to leave, Broly will die with the rest of them, but it is for the best..." He reached the exit as soldiers and technicians sprinted passed him. "Yes... And, I'll still have my revenge on Vegeta and even better his son."<p>

* * *

><p>Raditz squeezed Broly's fist as the impact drove him down inside the collapsing building. He strained, freeing a hand and sent a punch forward, Broly copied his move with less effort smirking mockingly. "Cell made the same mistake!" Raditz shouted, powering up passed his natural max and bulking up until he was almost as massive as Broly. "At close quarters I hold the advantage!" He surged, shoving Broly back, but the tall Saiyan's expression of surprise turned into one of amusement. His aura flared, and Broly surged forward, Raditz realized with horror that he was still weaker. <em>Even Cell wasn't this strong! What the hell is this guy? <em>Broly grunted, heaving Raditz up, kicking him away and tossed a orb of green energy after him, which exploded with brutal force sending him flying even further.

Broly leapt back up to the crumbling rooftops, kicking Goku in the ribs, slamming Trunks into the falling roof, elbowing Vegeta in the jaw, and punching Celera in the stomach sending all three smashing into twisted spires, the impact jarring their bones to a breaking point. Gohan and Shaello jumped up, using the element of surprise, and punched Broly on the bridge of the nose and mouth. As it was expected now, it had no effect, Broly threw them both away in the air, appeared above them and grabbed both with one hand rocketing back towards the palace. The collision leveled the entire palace in a heap of breaking rock and cement. The dust finally cleared, Gohan and Shaello were half buried in the dirt, at the bottom of the vast crater. Broly stood on the edge, grinning as he looked down at them.

"Pick on someone your own size! Steroid junkie!" Okita shouted, landing behind him.

"At the same time!" Goku yelled, landing next to Okita. "KA...ME...HA...ME...

"Come on!" Broly shouted at them. "Do it at the same time!"

"HAAAA!" Goku and Okita unleashed their energy beams, the attacks engulfing Broly's form completely. As they both continued to pour energy into their attacks, Goku noticed an approaching object within the flickering light-Broly was surging through their Kamehameha attacks not even bothering to defend himself. _His power... Still can't be growing... Can it?" _That was as far as Goku got before Broly kicked him away again and sent Okita flying back with a wild punch. Broly's attacks were uncoordinated, unrefined with no real skill or technique behind him, however his size and strength surpassed his speed. His lack of training was nearly irrelevant. Trunks dashed in from the side, landing a quick series of punches to his face, but Broly swung his arm, slamming it under the youth's neck and driving him into a nearby rock face. The structure quickly collapsed.

The ground exploded as Vegeta flung his aura out in all directions. "BROLY! I am not finished with you!" He shot through the air, homing in on Broly.

The plateau exploded as Raditz lashed his aura out in every direction. "Broly! Get over here! NOW!" He rocketed towards the hulking Saiyan.

"Raditz!" Nail shouted. "Why don't we just cut our losses and leave? Use Instant Transmission!"

"Run from a fight!?" Raditz snapped in outrage. "Who do you think I am!? This "Legendary Super Saiyan" has to learn who he is up against!" He slammed into Broly with Vegeta, both forcing the massive Saiyan back as they unleashed punches and kicks, but none did any serious or lasting damage. Raditz grunted, charging a quick flash of energy in one hand. "Tuesday Fire Strike!" He released it just inches away, but Broly turned before it exploded sending Vegeta flying into the ground. "I'm sorry. Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Well we can't run. No other choice!" Nail set his jaw, gritting his teeth. "I have a few tricks left! HAAAAA!" With an abrupt, surprisingly rapid convulsion, he grew to many times his normal size. _A little something I picked up from Piccolo... Ineffective against a fighter like Goku or Celera who know what they're doing... But against Broly,might just work. _

"Check it out!" Gohan crawling out of his crater followed by Shaello, looked up in amazement. "Nail's a giant!"

"He's huge!" Shaello gasped almost falling in shock.

Nail smashed Broly into the ground, crushing the Saiyan under his massive form. "All you have respect for is power!? Well here's some power for you! Freak!" Nail roared flinging his hand from side to side leveling entire mountains as he plowed Broly through them and the ground below, Broly hissed as his face smashed through solid rock. "How do you like that-" his voice trailed off into a pained groan. Slowly, he rolled over, staring at the gaping wide hole in his stomach. Broly stood where Nail previously was, one hand raised in the air, smoke receding from the energy blast he fired, drenched in purple blood. "Nice try! Big green!" As he spoke, Nail's body began to shrink, the Namekian warrior clutching at his wound.

"This is nuts!" Goku exclaimed as Broly drenched in blood charged right for him. _How can we beat this guy? _Trying something other than fighting never entered his mind, of course. "Give us a handicap!"

"Fine!" Broly replied, smashing an elbow against Goku's face. "How about brain damage?"

"I didn't-" another blow sent Goku reeling.

"He doesn't need brain damage!" Celera shouted shooting in from the side and slamming a punch into Broly's jaw, He turned, smirking darkly. _What's with this guy... None of our attacks are phasing him! _She let out a snarl as she slammed his fist into his face again, and this time he slid back, but was quick to react slamming his forearm against her neck sending her tumbling across the ground. Okita flew in from the side, slamming a knee into Broly's ribs, but it only alerted the massive Saiyan and he sent Okita reeling with a vicious punch.

"HAHAHAHA!" Broly let out a crazed laugh, hysterically. "Is that really all you worms can do!? And you dare to call yourselves Saiyans!?"

"Funny hearing that coming from you." Celypa stood a few feet away, glaring at him. "You're the one who is unfit to call himself a Saiyan!"

"What did you just say to me!?"

Celypa held her ground as he advanced towards her with slow and booming steps. "You're no warrior! You're just a monster!" Raditz had relayed the story to them all telepathically, how Broly was born with an enormous power level, using it to survive the execution by King Vegeta. Broly went on to save himself and Paragus from Planet Vegeta's destruction, and Paragus's hatred for the Vegeta line lived on fostering. "You were born with your power! You've never had to work hard a day in your life... We've had to work our whole lives to get where we are..." She narrowed her eyes. "My father, Goku, Celera, and... Even Vegeta they all risked their lives to get stronger! No freak is going to beat great fighters like them!"

"You're only wasting-" Broly couldn't finish as Celypa drove her knee into his stomach, winding him. She spun following up with an elbow that forced him back and two quick punches to his face. Broly roared, righting himself, his body heaving. "Well... You've got some fight..."

_Can't believe she got him!" _Raditz raced back towards the battlefield after his last thrashing. _We might be able to beat this guy after all._

It didn't last long, not even a full two minutes. Broly's power still hadn't stopped rising, he let out a growl his ki increasing rapidly once again, and launched a green orb towards her. Using Instant Transmission, Raditz appeared and pushed Celypa out of the way, vanishing before the blast could hit him. He phased into sight behind Broly, the massive Saiyan took his kick without bothering to defend himself, then flared his aura around him, launching Raditz away again. Celypa jumped to her feet, dashing towards Broly. He lashed out but his fist passed through her afterimage, she appeared above him charging her ki in both hands, and launched a storm of yellow energy balls. Broly smacked them all out of the way, mildly irritated, he shot towards her slamming his fist against her ribs sending her flying back. "That stung just a bit, I'll give you that little girl."

Goku barely caught Raditz stopping his wild tumble. "Ready to go another round?"

"That goes without say!" Raditz replied. "I'm not going to back down."

"Time for round two! Brothers together and all..."

"Let's just beat this guy already!" Celera said hovering behind them. "He has to have a weakness."

"Count me in." Nail said, flying up to hover beside them.

"And me!" Okita said, hovering a few feet under them.

"Nail! You're healed!?" Goku asked.

"It is foolish to underestimate his regeneration." Okita said.

"Don't underestimate it." Nail set his jaw. "Ready to do this!?"

"Let's go!" Goku powered up, flying back into battle with the other four at his sides. The four fighters crashed into Broly as Shaello and Vegeta slammed into him, the impact flattening the ground around them for miles.

* * *

><p>Paragus hobbled and staggered up the stairs cut into a rocky face, finally reaching his one man space pod. "This is it. Goodbye, Broly. My only son. You've outlived your usefulness. As you are now you are nothing but a beast who needs to be put down."<p>

"Here I thought I had it bad before." A stern voice said from behind him.

"Who the fu-" Paragus was sent flying back from Trunks's punch, launching him through his pod, smashing it to pieces. "Aargghhh! Damn you!"

"You're not going anywhere!" The half Saiyan was a Super Saiyan, glaring at Paragus. He stepped forward. "Looks like I destroyed your pod. Oh well, you had a part in this as much as Broly. And, I won't let you escape so easily!"

"Royal trash! Paragus snarled, vexed. "Half breed! Spawn of the filthy prince!"

"No need to call me names." Trunks shook his head. "My dad was the same way. Fuck you this. Get the hell away from me that. It gets old, and I learned to block it out."

"Shut your mouth!" Paragus launched a barrage of red energy blasts, but Trunks knocked them into the air with no effort.

"Just give it a rest already, you're beyond outclassed here." _Don't want to kill him, so... _"Haaah!" Trunks snapped one hand forward, launching an invisible wave of force, knocking Paragus on his back and out cold. "That takes care of him." Trunks turned in the direction of Broly's power. "Better get back and help the others." He frowned for a moment. "And I'm not mistaken, but Broly's power just increased again!" He flew off towards the others.

* * *

><p>Goku, Raditz, Nail, and Okita laid beaten and bloody next to Celypa. "That was a great idea." Celypa muttered. "Charge him head on. As if that would work, we're playing right into his hands."<p>

"I didn't see you helping!" Nail snapped. "Stop whining!"

"I'm sorry, you know." She retorted. "I'm just half dead over here!"

"Maybe if you get your head out of your ass..." Okita muttered, scowling at her.

"And this is my fault now!?"

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Here!" The half Saiyan shouted as he slammed into the ground with Shaello close behind, both groaning. Trunks was soon to follow slamming into the spot where Gohan had previously been.

"Well there's your answer." Raditz told him.

"That's very helpful Raditz." Goku glanced around. "Where's Celera and Vegeta?"

"Fighting still, they're both insane!" Raditz exclaimed.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

><p>"What's this!?" Broly demanded. "Prince Vegeta and Celera! Is everyone else that pathetic and weak they can't stand up and fight!?"<p>

"You may have beat my ass..." Vegeta growled. "But it will not happen again!" He slid into a stance. "I am the ruler of all Saiyans including you!"

"It's been a while since we've had to do this!" Celera couldn't help but smirk as she slid into a stance, steadying herself as Broly began to advance. "Sure does bring back memories."

"HAAA!" Vegeta and Celera screamed, surging their auras around them and tearing up the ground. Vegeta grunted, dashing forward going on the offensive and threw a hard punch, Broly grinned blocking the blow. "Yo! Meathead!" Celera shouted as she darted from the side swinging her leg forward, Broly blocked the powerful kick grunting as he was drove back from the impact. He snarled, reaacting quickly as Vegeta and Celera unleashed a barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees, both using the other's weakness as a strength. Despite the two clashing normally, they were able to fight in sync without uttering a single word. Vegeta slid through Broly's guard aiming a punch for his stomach, but the massive Saiyan swung his leg up planting his boot into Vegeta's chest sending him back, but this gave Celera an opening, and she slammed her knee against Broly's chin.

The massive Saiyan staggered back, swinging one massive arm forward and slammed Celera face first into the ground. Vegeta appeared on the side of Broly slamming a fist into his cheek, with a deep snarl Broly lashed for the Prince, but Vegeta dodged, springing forward again with a blast in hand and let it fly, of course it had no effect only angering Broly more. Celera strained, latching onto one of Broly's ankles and with a scream she heaved him up over her head and threw him towards the ground, Vegeta pressing the attack jumped over the two slamming both knees into Broly's face shattering the ground around them. Both Celera and Vegeta skidded back and away from Broly and the small hole they created, both taking a stance.

Broly charged forward with a guttural roar, shattering the ground around him as he punched Celera in the side sending her crashing painfully into a rock face. Vegeta surged forward, using the element of surprise and slammed his shoulder into Broly's stomach winding him. He surged upward, Broly's arms and legs hyper-extending. Broly's look of disbelief faded to a sadistic smirk as their flight slowed and Vegeta hammered blows into his stomach. "Want to go for a ride!?" Broly screamed clutching Vegeta's body with one massive hand, and tanked Celera's heel kick to his jaw that made his vision swim for a second. He grabbed her with his other hand, laughing hysterically as he flared his aura out around him and shot towards the ground. "This is your last ride!" He screamed putting on a burst of speed, darting towards the ground. Celera and Vegeta screamed just as Broly slammed them into the ground the impact leveling an entire mountain. When the dust cleared, Vegeta and Celera were both half way in the ground, their legs bent limply. "Like two vegetables ready to be picked." Broly said with a grin, heaving them both out of the ground.

_Big Bang_

_Spirit_

_Attack!_

_Cannon!_

Two shimmering balls of energy surged in their palms, and sprang forward exploding point blank against Broly's face sending the mammoth Saiyan crashing onto his back. Vegeta slammed back first onto the ground, a gash running along the top of his head sending blood between his eyes, his hair was a spiky mess. Celera landed head first letting out a pained groan as she heaved herself up, taking a pained breath, hunching over a gash ran along the side of her head sending blood sprawling on her forehead and between her eyes, her hair was an absolute mess sticking out everywhere.

"I don't believe it..." Nail said, peering from the crater. "Did they..."

"They must have!" Celypa exclaimed. "Those blasts were point blank, Broly has to be..."

Goku frowned, worry flashing in his eyes. "No..." He muttered.

Just as he said this, Broly slammed one hand onto the ground, followed by another one. Vegeta's eyes widened with disbelief as he watched Broly heave himself up onto his knees, then slowly stand up a wild grin on his face. "You're kidding me!?" Celera grunted, teeth clenched as she stared at Broly completely unharmed from their two attacks hitting at the same time. "No!" She seethed. _I'm fighting with all of my strength! Fighting to the limits of my ability... __This guy's strength and endurance... His power... He has to have a weakness!_

Broly grinned, looking over the two of them. "Now that was ruthless!" He barked a laugh, taking a step towards them. "Do you two have anymore tricks you want to try or should I crush you both now!?"

"You arrogant..." Celera hissed. "Bastard."

_Damn it all... _Vegeta snapped mentally, struggling to move. _I'm fighting to the limits of my ability and he's just brushing off my attacks like they're nothing... He's only toying with me. _He clenched his teeth. _If I don't think of something fast..._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Is this all!?" Broly demanded. "Is this all you've got! I demand more! You vermin disappointed me greatly, and you will all pay and suffer for it! Especially you Kakarot!"

"It's me you want?" Goku staggered up to his feet. "I'm right here!"

"Goku are you insane-" Raditz started.

"I have a plan."

"That's a surprise."

"Raditz. Nail. Trunks. Celypa. Shaello. Okita. Gohan. Give me your energy." Goku ordered.

"Say what?"

"Give me all the energy you can spare!" He eyed Broly. "Now! Or he is going to kill Celera and Vegeta and then all of us!"

"Got it..." Raditz raised an arm, a stream of energy flowing into Goku's body. It was joined by two more from Nail and Celypa. "Then Trunks and Gohan, And finally Okita and Shaello."Don't you dare fail us now, Goku!" Nail warned. "We're giving you everything we've got!" The Saiyans gasped as their energy fell below the level they needed to sustain their Super Saiyan state and were forced back into their normal forms.

"If you fail we are all screwed." Okita said with narrow eyes.

"I know." Goku tensed his charged muscles. "Here I come Broly..." He was bruised, battered, beaten half to death, his clothes torn and ripped, and body close to broken. Just like all the others. But now he felt rejuvenated, the power of five Super Saiyans and a twice fused Namekian burning inside of him. His wounds were nonexistent.

"It doesn't matter how much energy those fools give you! It will never be enough to stop me!"

"We'll see about that! You'll never know until I try now will you!?" With his boosted speed, Goku ducked under Broly's wild swing, ready to launch his counter attack. "Your final hour has arrived!"

"What in the blue hell?" Broly staggered back. "Where... Where did he get all of this energy!?" Goku snapped his fist into Broly's chest, shattering the golden plate with ease, it was obviously more for show than armor. Goku drove his fist up into Broly's body, and he felt several crunches as his fists smashed into bone. "This is it Broly!" Goku shouted. They pushed against each other, and Goku twisted his fist nearly tearing through Broly, but the massive Saiyan righted himself, grabbed Goku's arm in both fists and yanked, snapping it in two places. Goku collapsed to the ground, howling and clutching at his useless arm. Broly stumbled away losing his footing and collapsed, the punch definitely hurt and weakened him. He took a deep breath, glowering at his wounded chest, this was the first pain. Actual pain he felt in a very long time. He looked down at Goku was was still seething in agony. "You... You..." Broly's eyes narrowed to slits, his sanity slipping. "Kakarot! KAKAROT!"

"GET OFF OF MY DAD!" Broly turned to see Gohan limping towards him. He sniffed back tears, face trembling, it looked like he was about to explode with rage any moment. It was clear he was unstable. "I will not give up..." _I'm the only one who can beat him... The only one who can save dad and the others... Shaello... _He eased into a stance, steadying his nerves. _I have to... There has to be a way... _The others tried to life themselves up from the ground, drained and injured they had to see this. Celera and Vegeta looked on in silent shock.

"Get him... Gohan." Goku urged.

"I have to do this..." Gohan steeled himself, ready for combat.

"I'd love to see you try!" Broly roared charging towards the half Saiyan. The mammoth of a Saiyan, who's power could barely be contained in his body, laughing with anger and screaming with hatred, wasn't too much. Gohan dashed forward, and with a loud yell swung his fist forward, but Broly easily dodged the attack slamming him into a crevice on the ground.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Broly snorted with a loud laugh. He looked upwards, alerted by a bright light in the sky. "Oh. It's the comet father was making such a big fuss about. It was going to destroy this planet..." He laughed in a crazed manner. "Not anymore!" He fired an enormous orb of green energy, that arced its way up into the sky, colliding with the comet as it traveled through space completely destroying it in a bright flash. "Look where all that careful planning got you! I should crush your head with my bare hand!" Broly shouted, to himself or an imaginary Paragus. "I never plan! I live in the moment and I've never lost a fight! This is the life of a true warrior!"

Celera's voice echoed across the devastated landscape. "You're kidding yourself if you believe that's all there is to life!" She hovered, bruised and battered, arms folded, and tail lashing back and forth, a few feet from Broly. "I know your types! I've been beating them to the ground since I was twelve!"

Gohan struggled to move, pushing himself up from his small crater. _Aunt! Don't do it, please don't!_

"You know people like me?" Broly laughed. "There is nobody in the universe like me!"

"There always is..." Celera hovered towards the ground, landing softly. "The galaxy is full of people like you. I've seen them people who prey on the weak. They don't respect anybody and just crush them! You're just a freak, born at the right time, with a power you couldn't hope to control. There are thousands like you-you make me sick!"

"So sorry." Broly jabbed sarcastically, gesturing around at the fallen warriors. "Look at them! I've beat them to a pulp! Have beat you to a pulp! What do you think you're going to do to me!?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Vegeta snarled, landing a few inches to the side of Celera. "You're either leaving here in an ashtray or in pieces!"

"Let's waste this clown!" Celera shouted, extending one arm forward. A shimmering ball of purple energy condensed. "We're just going to go with plan C keep fighting and don't stop!" She launched the attack at Broly at the same time Vegeta sent one forward, Broly tensed himself for the impact, and punched both up and away from him. Though shaken Vegeta and Celera held their ground bolting right for Broly. Broly's steps shaking the ground as he raced for them.

"Aunt! Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed, heaving himself up, eyes wide with fear. "Run! Don't try fighting him! You'll die! Please don't!"

Vegeta just scoffed. "Stay out of this brat!"

Celera grinned slightly. "Sorry, Gohan. I'd never be able to live with myself or look Chi Chi in the eye if I let anything happen to you."

"You..." Gohan clenched his fists. "You'd rather die!"

"This is a fight about honor! A true Saiyan will fight to the death!" Vegeta shouted. "It is her choice and her choice alone! Not yours! Not mine!"

"But-"

"I never really thought about it. Here it goes!" She charged towards Broly with Vegeta a few inches ahead, both knowing defeat was evident. Vicious blows hammered into their bodies as they unleashed their own barrage of strikes, they coughed up blood, their muscles screamed, their vision swam, but they didn't stop swinging and smashed right back into Broly. They could deal several blows, but after a few moments Broly completely took over.

Gohan trembled, mouth hanging open. Fear consumed him. Fear of death. Fear of letting everyone down. Fear of his aunt dying. Then something finally snapped, he bit his lip until it bled, clenching his fists.

* * *

><p><em>Run from a fight!? Who do you think I am!?<em>

_You've never had to work a day in your life... We've had to work our whole lives to get where we are now! Goku, Celera, my father, and even Vegeta all risked their lives to get stronger!_

_Get him Gohan..._

_The whole galaxy is full of people like you. You make me sick!_

_This is a fight about honor! A true Saiyan will fight to the death! It is her choice and her choice alone! Not yours! Not mine!_

_I'd never be able to look Chi Chi in the eye if I let anything happen to you._

* * *

><p><em>Everyone is always protecting me... "<em>AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Not this time.. It's all riding on me I can't let them down! _"RRAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gohan was gone. The slumbering beast had awoken.

* * *

><p>Goku barely managed to look up. All hope seemed to be lost. Then a new power stabbed deep into his mind, the ki sense equivalent to staring into a bright light or being near a sun. He spotted something gold slam hard into Broly, a blur of movement surging passed him, the impact making him stagger back. "Agghh! Shit!" Broly snapped. "What the hell-" another brutish impact knocked him right on his face. Gohan was moving at speeds too fast for any of them to trace, giving Broly no chance to defend himself let alone attack. He snarled, standing back up his feet, spotting his opponent's movements, followed by the blinding golden glow. Broly lashed out with sloppy swings, snarling as he did so, swinging at empty air, and exposed himself, allowing Gohan to slam his fist into his gut. Gohan vanished before they could even spot him, his attacks sped up batting Broly back and forth, followed by his angered screams. "I've had enough! I won't let you!" Bones began to crack.<p>

Broly staggered back and away, managing to stay upright, he gasped for breath through his cracked teeth, wincing. His body was broken, one arm hanging limply by his side, and a burn mark traced the length of his back. There cuts and bruises all over his body, and he seemed to be leaking green energy-or was that his blood? The air shifted and Gohan phased into sight in front of him. The fighters tried to look up, but the aura surging around Gohan was too intense and bright. The air held an electrical feel to it. Was this another transformation?

Broly dashed forward, and another blow knocked him upward. They could only make out Gohan's outline, his hands cupped at his sides before snapping them forward in one movement. "Do you hear me Broly!? No more! I won't let you!" A massive Kamehameha wave blasted from his palms, lighting up the sky and slamming into Broly, blasting him up further and further. He howled in rage and frustration, his good arm clasping against the blast as his ki increased. "NO! KAKAROT! KAKAROT! KAAAKKKARROOOTTT!" With unbelievable strength he sent the massive wave shooting upwards, a golden aura surging around him as he let out a feral scream, his less serious injuries such as his arm healed, though pain still coursed through him it only angered him even more. "KAKAROT! I WILL CRUSH YOUR SON! AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" He focused his attention onto Gohan, a cruel smirk crossing his lips. "I think I'll crush his spine and then his skull!

The light slowly faded and Gohan collapsed on his knees, losing energy to maintain the form. With an exhausted gasp of fear he fell face first, struggling not to lose consciousness. "I... Tried..." He coughed, blackness eating his vision. _I'm sorry... Everyone... _


	40. Chapter 40

_I made a mistake, posting the wrong chapter to the wrong story... But, rest assured this is the right chapter! My bad about that, heheheh!_

* * *

><p>Previously...<p>

Goku barely managed to look up. All hope seemed to be lost. Then a new power stabbed deep into his mind, the ki sense equivalent to staring into a bright light or being near a sun. He spotted something gold slam hard into Broly, a blur of movement surging passed him, the impact making him stagger back. "Agghh! Shit!" Broly snapped. "What the hell-" another brutish impact knocked him right on his face. Gohan was moving at speeds too fast for any of them to trace, giving Broly no chance to defend himself let alone attack. He snarled, standing back up his feet, spotting his opponent's movements, followed by the blinding golden glow. Broly lashed out with sloppy swings, snarling as he did so, swinging at empty air, and exposed himself, allowing Gohan to slam his fist into his gut. Gohan vanished before they could even spot him, his attacks sped up batting Broly back and forth, followed by his angered screams. "I've had enough! I won't let you!" Bones began to crack.

Broly staggered back and away, managing to stay upright, he gasped for breath through his cracked teeth, wincing. His body was broken, one arm hanging limply by his side, and a burn mark traced the length of his back. There cuts and bruises all over his body, and he seemed to be leaking green energy-or was that his blood? The air shifted and Gohan phased into sight in front of him. The fighters tried to look up, but the aura surging around Gohan was too intense and bright. The air held an electrical feel to it. Was this another transformation?

Broly dashed forward, and another blow knocked him upward. They could only make out Gohan's outline, his hands cupped at his sides before snapping them forward in one movement. "Do you hear me Broly!? No more! I won't let you!" A massive Kamehameha wave blasted from his palms, lighting up the sky and slamming into Broly, blasting him up further and further. He howled in rage and frustration, his good arm clasping against the blast as his ki increased. "NO! KAKAROT! KAKAROT! KAAAKKKARROOOTTT!" With unbelievable strength he sent the massive wave shooting upwards, a golden aura surging around him as he let out a feral scream, his less serious injuries such as his arm healed, though pain still coursed through him it only angered him even more. "KAKAROT! I WILL CRUSH YOUR SON! AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" He focused his attention onto Gohan, a cruel smirk crossing his lips. "I think I'll crush his spine and then his skull!

The light slowly faded and Gohan collapsed on his knees, losing energy to maintain the form. With an exhausted gasp of fear he fell face first, struggling not to lose consciousness. "I... Tried..." He coughed, blackness eating his vision. _I'm sorry... Everyone..._

* * *

><p>Current time...<p>

Gohan had yet to move from his spot on the ground.

Goku struggled to grasp what just occurred. All hope had seemed lost, but then Gohan underwent some sort of transformation. From there he had knocked Broly around like a pinball, breaking his bones with his unreal strength. But, as the dust settled, Gohan was face down in the ground the transformation now gone. Broly was raging and ready to continue on with his path of destruction. His sickly green aura was even darker than before and his ki… It was enormous! He got even stronger!

"Gohan…" Goku struggled to push himself up. "Gohan, no..."

"Will you listen to me now?" Nail asked sardonically,turning his full focus onto Raditz." "We need to get out of here, fast…"

Raditz shook himself from his shock, nodding slightly. "We can't beat this guy…" He admitted, gesturing for everyone to grab a hold of him. "I'll be honest I don't know how well this is going to work, but I like our chances with this better." He was beaten, bloody, and had little energy-not even enough to sustain his Super Saiyan form.

Their moment was cut short as Broly descended towards the ground slowly. "Having another moment are we?" He asked mockingly, sneering. "I hope it wasn't about trying to escape, because that is not going to happen." Broly stalked towards them, each step shaking the ground. His primary focus being on Gohan who hadn't moved since he passed out. "You can say goodbye to your son!"

"I don't think so!" Celypa yelled, charging Broly head on. She swung forward with a kick, Broly evaded the strike, slamming his elbow against her ribs snatching her breath away and sending her crashing into the ground. He took a moment to smirk, spotting two flashes out the corner of his eye, Nail flew in from the side while Trunks came in from above. Broly dodged Nail's punch, snatching Trunks by the ankle and swung him to the side letting his body impact with Nail's flooring the Namekian, Broly shifted and swung Trunks again, this time ramming him into Okita and letting him go allowing the impact to send them into a wild tumble.

"Hey! Broly!" Raditz shouted, bolting for the massive Saiyan. "Pick on someone your own size!" Raditz yelled, slamming his fist into Broly's chin, a loud clap booming around them as the impact carried through, but Broly only smirked, gripping Raditz by the arm and jerked it to the side viciously snapping it. Raditz howled in agony, eyes nearly bulging from his head as he gripped his useless arm. Broly wasted no more time and sent him flying across the ground with a kick to the face. "Who's next!?" Broly yelled, and was answered by a sharp punch from Vegeta. He grinned tearing forward, forcing Vegeta to evade his charge, "raaaahhh!" Broly screamed, slamming his forearm under Vegeta's neck smashing him through a cliff face.

"Hyyaahhh!" Shaello elbowed Broly in the stomach, frowning when her hit had no effect. She dodged a wild punch, darting from the side and slamming a punch across his jaw, but again it didn't effect him in the least. "Aghh!" Shaello let out a choked scream as Broly slammed his elbow into her back sending her face first into the ground. Broly sneered at her unmoving form, and flicked his eyes onto his last victim. Kakarot. "Kakarot!" Broly roared, dashing forward with surprising speed, Goku lashed out with his good arm focusing the rest of his energy into the punch, but Broly caught it, and with a sadistic laugh he twisted it snapping it in two places. Goku howled in pain, falling to his knees.

"I don't think so!" Celera shouted, putting on a boost of speed as she neared Broly. _There it is again... _Celera frowned, the familiar pulsing burning through her like before. _What is that? It hasn't happened since my fight with that gumball... _She couldn't finish her thought as she readied herself. "Get away from my brother!" Celera roared, purple aura flaring around her as she slammed into Broly shoulder first. "Raagghhh!" Celera pushed her aura outwards, forcing Broly back a few feet, the mammoth Saiyan struggling to keep his footing for a few seconds. _Crap... _Celera thought as she winced, warm blood flowing from the gash in her head blurring her vision for a moment before she licked it off of her chin and wiped the rest off, sucking in a deep breath. _This guy just gets stronger and stronger... It doesn't make any sense! _She narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists until her nails tore into her palms. _He's beaten everyone... His technique-well he has no technique.. But his strength more than makes up for it... _Of course doing anything but fight never came to mind. _Unless I can get stronger than him... _

Broly barked a laugh. "And what are you going to do?" He mockingly asked, advancing towards her. "I've already slammed you head first through the ground, do we have to make it a second time?" He stopped a few feet from Celera, flexing his muscles slightly as he let his aura flare out around him. He was surprised she was still standing, to be honest, everyone else was either unconscious or down for the count. It vexed a part of him, but it also exhilarated him, for once in his life he had a worthy foe.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy did you?" Celera asked cheekily.

"Actually, yes." Broly frowned.

"Heh." Celera laughed softly, eyeing Broly carefully. "They always make the mistake of underestimating me." She smirked slightly, enjoying this more than she expected. "It's just you and I now big man!"

"You really think you're ready." Broly chuckled arrogantly, setting his jaw as he stared at Celera allowing a smirk to cross his face. A gust of wind swept between them, Celera's messy hair blowing wildly in the breeze while Broly's just moved ever so slightly. A smirk crossed Celera's features as she readied herself to go on the attack. "I can kill the others and Kararot at my own leisure... However, I'm going to take you out now..." He clenched his fists, letting out a low growl.

"Then, I say it's about time we finish this!" Celera exclaimed with a hint of joy, pushing her ferocious purple outward summoning the last of her strength.

"Let us." Broly said in agreement, roaring loudly and flaring his aura out in every direction. "It's going to be my pleasure!"

_Here it goes... _Celera readied herself, shifting into a stance ready to go on the attack. Another vibration shook her body, and this time it almost rocked her completely making her stiffen completely, and in turn Broly looked in slight confusion. "There it is again..." She muttered, her fists loosening completely, "what the hell is that?" She asked out loud, Broly seen enough and with a roar he barreled forward a sadistic grin on his face as he closed their gap. Celera seemed entirely unaware as she jolted once more.

_So it's... You... At last..._

"Who are you?" Celera asked, struggling to keep her voice from shaking.

_I'll show you how to use your power! _

"Come on!" Broly roared just inches away. "Fight me!"

Celera felt her control slipping, her conscious waning, everything was getting darker. Darker. "Raaaaggghhhhhh!" Celera's head suddenly shot up towards the sky. A loud scream tore away from her throat, her eyes flickered for a moment. A golden aura exploded around her frame completely engulfing her and shredding the ground where she stood.

"What the hell? Broly roared as he stopped himself from his wild tumble, glaring at the bright sphere meters ahead of him. "Where did she get all of this energy?!" Broly who had previously been smirking, now held a look of disbelief and anger. He wasn't expecting Celera to suddenly get this powerful! _Who in the hell... _He gritted his teeth, it was faint-hidden inside of the overbearing golden light but he could see it. Wild hair that was constantly swept off to the side and two glaring blue eyes. "RAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Celera screamed as the aura grew more intense, the ground shaking and tearing, lightning raged through the sky, and Celera's scream only grew louder. "RAAAGGHHHH-AAAHHHHHH!"

"She's going to destroy the whole planet!" Trunks hissed.

"Celera are you stupid!?" Vegeta roared over the thunder and lighting. "Stop! Stop it now! You'll kill us all!"

"How!?..." Nail growled. "She's stronger than Goku now... But, Broly's energy just keeps increasing, I'm not sure how she did it.. Let's hope it's enough to finish Broly off.

Celera's scream finally came to an abrupt stop, and bright golden light flickered out of her. It was continued shining until it was unbearable, until her body couldn't contain it any longer, and the energy just exploded out of her, unlike Broly who exploded this seemed more like an implosion, energy flickered out in all directions.

"What in the world?" Gohan stared into the fading light. "She's still in there... But, she's changed... She's a..." The transformation reminded him of Broly's and Frieza's, this was her true form.

Celera stood just a couple of inches taller, her muscles weren't huge, but full conforming to her body perfectly-it wasn't a drastic mass increase like the Ascended Super Saiyan, she was more lean and curvy. Her hair was standing up on end, and had deep gold hue. A violent deep golden aura surged around her. Her ki was enormous as well-easily dwarfing any of theirs.

"She's a..." Celypa blinked hard. "A Super Saiyan..."

"Forgetting about me!?" Broly charged Celera in from the side, but she turned away from his massive hand, slamming a fist across his jaw and sending him crashing into a rock face. Broly charged towards her blowing debris in his wake, he swung for her ribs, but her knee slammed into his stomach driving the air from his lungs. Broly jumped back, launching a green energy sphere that detonated viciously, it only served for Celera to push her attack even more. Broly swung around just missing Celera, she swung down sweeping his legs from under him and slammed her instep into his chest sending him back across the ground.

"RAAGGHH!" Broly roared, charging forward, hands clenched. "I'll kill you for that!" He shouted, swinging a massive fist forward, his fist leaving a crater where it struck. There was quick blur of gold, and Celera appeared in front of him, smashing her shin into his right ribs and making him stagger to the side. "Why don't you stand still and fight!?" He yelled angrily. "No matter how much energy you may have it will never be enough to defeat me!"

A scowl was Celera's only answer to his question. "RAAHHH!" Broly dashed in from her other side, but Celera dodged the blow. "Damn you!" She continued dodging his wild barrage, smashing Broly in the chest with her heel forcing him to stagger back once again. Broly snarled, extending an arm forward and launching several green energy spheres forward, hoping to keep her attention negated long enough so he could land a strike, he launched one forward but Celera raised her arms blocking the solid punch and skidded back on her feet. Broly let out a feral roar, dashing back towards her. Celera charged right towards him the two colliding and trading blows back and forth.

Celera swayed passed a punch, the force cracking the ground just behind her. She feinted with a punch, and Broly mockingly copied her action except actually throwing a real punch, Celera ducked under it lashing out with her other fist smashing it square on his jaw forcing blood to fly from his mouth. "I've had enough!" Broly roared powering up and letting his aura surged wildly, he caught wrist, "I have the edge in brute strength!" He began to drive her back, but her expression hadn't changed in the least still as cold as ice. She grunted, pushing him back, and Broly realized with horror he was starting to lose. _Damn! _Celera pulled Broly in towards her, stretching her leg up and slamming it under his chin, the impact snapped his head back.

Broly grunted, dashing to the side, sending an energy ball forward with vigor watching with a smirk as it crashed into her side, the impact forcing her to skid to the side. Broly pressed his advantage jumping into and through the smoke, using the smoke screen to slam a punch right across her face. To his shock and surprise she took it without even flinching, Broly pulled back, sending the same fist forward, but Celera smacked the punch aside, driving her knee into his stomach making him double over, she slammed her fist under his chin taking him off of his feet, before he could hit the ground she appeared above him punching him furiously. The jarring impacts leveled the entire patch of ground in clattering rock and mountains. When the dust finally cleared, Broly was half buried in the dirt blood flowing from his mouth freely, at the bottom of the deep crater, Celera stood over the edge, frowning as she looked at her battered foe.

"No matter how powerful you think you have become it won't be enough to defeat me!" Broly roared angrily, leveling the debris around him as he shot up towards Celera.

"Play time is over." Celera muttered, flaring her aura violently. "RAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku struggled to move yet alone look up. All was lost. Broly was just too strong, he dare to say unstoppable. Then a new ki smashed into his mind, rocking him to hs very core, it was like staring into a bright light, and the ki was _dense _smothering everything. He spotted a trace of something gold crash into Broly, a blur of movement shoot across the distance, and a thunderous impact that knocked him onto his back. "Raagghhh! Where are you-" another impact smashed into his face driving him into the ground and sending him skidding along. Celera was moving too swiftly for any of them to keep up, she gave the massive Saiyan no chance to rebound.

She vanished, appearing in front of Broly, slamming her boot into his face feeling his bones buckle, dashing after him. Broly snarled ferally, lashing out one massive arm, sending a wave of green energy spheres forward, only for Celera to disappear and slam a kick under his chin snapping his head up. Her attacks continued to increase in speed, Broly was knocked back and forth up and down, each move puncutated by her angry screams. "Haaaahhhh!" Bones cracked and shattered, and organs ruptured under the furious beating.

Broly staggered back falling onto his back with a mghty thud, gasping for oxygen through his bloodied mouth, wincing as his ribs screamed in protest and his eyes were half swollen shut. His body was mangled, one arm hanging limply at his side with the bone sticking out from the forearm, and a huge cut was running across his chest and forehead gushing wth blood. There were gashes and bruises covering his body, and he bled profusely, leaking the same pale green glowing liquid from before. The air shimmered, Celera appeared above Broly, clenching her fingers around his windpipe and easily hefting him up with one arm. The other fighters tried to look, but the golden light flaring was too intense to see through. The air had a charged, and dense feel to it. It was clear she made some kind of transformation. Broly inhaled, but Celera crushed her fingers inward throwing him into the sky. They could see Celera's outline, leaving some space between her hands as she cupped them at her sides. Celera blinked widely once, "hey what are you doing!?"

_Shut your mouth this doesn't concern you!_

_Like hell it doesn't this is my fight!_

"HAAAAAAAA!" Celera screamed snapping her hands forward in one smooth moton, unleashing the massive Super Kamehameha Wave, her eyes widened briefly. "Broly! Dodge you dumb ass! Dodge!" Celera screamed in desperation as she seen the blast nearing his battered and broken form. "DODGE!" She screamed one last time, the blast smashed straight into Broly enveloping him completely, and blasting him straight into space, crushing his body. He howled in pain, anger, and frustration, uttering one last growl as he vanished into the dark void. _Ka...ka...Rot... Bacon..._

The light slowly faded, and Celera plummeted towards the ground, slowly her appearance changed starting with her hair which was deep gold, it flashed to a brilliant silver and remained that way, as well as spiked it was bushier as well. Her irises remained the same deep and dark blue as before, and lastly her tail was also silver in addition to her eyebrows-and in addition to that she had a very youthful appearance. _This was my fight... _With an exhausted and angry breath she lost consciousness, crashing onto the ground and slept better than she had in weeks._ Bastard... Interfered..._

* * *

><p>Several hours easily passed by. Raditz dragged himself from his crater in the dirt collecting everyone including Paragus, and teleported them all to New Namek, where their excellent healers used their art to restore everyone except for Paragus of course back to fighting condition. They left for earth soon after, arriving back at Capsule Corp to find that nobody was waiting for them. They all went inside after a while, boredom getting the better of them. They were an extremely sorry sight even after being healed.<p>

Goku had huge tears and gashes all over his outfit, Celera's armor was completely decimated, both of her leggings completely gone as well, Raditz completely lost his shirt, Gohan's shirt hung loosely from his shoulder and one pants leg was ripped away, Shaello had tears all over her outfit and one pants leg was missing, both Trunks and Vegeta had rips and tears all over their outfits and Vegeta's armor was in shambles, Okita was practically in rags, and Celypa's armor was completely ruined, Nail could recreate his jacket with his abilities gained from Katas.

It was a mutual agreement that the Saiyans would spend the rest of their day in their normal forms, and resume their Super Saiyan forms the next morning. As for Paragus, once they headed inside and recieved much berating from Chi Chi and Bulma especially, running off without any notice, and explaining their adventure, Bulma agreed to make Paragus a ship which would take him anywhere in the near galactic vicinity with a stern warning that if he continued to act like he had when Broly was under his control, destroying planets and species just for the thrill of it, he wouldn't be alive much longer.

* * *

><p>"You know." Goku said, as he relaxed back with his family in their secluded on Mount Pazou. "We learned something very important today."<p>

"We did?" Chi Chi asked as she passed Gohan some cough syrup, raising an eyebrow curiously at her husband. "And what is that?"

"We know what Gohan and Celera are capable of when they're pushed. If either of them can bring out that kind of power on command, Cell won't stand a chance." He chuckled softly, letting a grin cross his face. "Compared to Broly, this will be easy."

"I don't know dad..." Gohan looked pensive, finishing off the rest of the syrup and made a face as he swallowed it. "I think it's going to be a lot harder."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cell has the greatest warriors cells of this planet, not to mention their tactical minds. He's also not a raging beast like Broly was. Broly had zero technique or real skill, while Cell has both." Okita replied.

"Well..." Goku looked towards the floor for a moment.

"But, we beat Broly." Sheallo spoke up, the downtrodden mood getting to her more than she cared for. "If he could be beat, then Cell can definitely be defeated."

Goku nodded, a smile crossing his face. "That's the spirit!"


	41. Chapter 41

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! The moment you've all been anxiously waiting for is finally here!" The overexcited and over flamboyant announcer shouted, as a helicopter swooped down at a sharp angle, twin spotlights focusing on an X on the ground as cheering crowds lined the streets and seemed to get even bigger. "I now present to you the one and the only..." The announcer continued with flare, his voice carried through dozens of high powered speakers lining the streets. "Hercule Satan! The Martial Arts Champion of the World!" The cheers intensified and the crowd grew more anxious as a tall man leapt from a helicopter, executing four perfect flips, landing with poise and stood up straight to roars of applause.

He held up two fingers in his signature salute. "YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Hello West City!" Hercule shouted, greeting his adoring public. He was large, with a muscular wrestler-type build, sporting a thick black mustache and a dark stubble on his rectangular chin, he had an afro nearly the size of his head. He wore a large, gold belt declaring his title as world champion, and had no ki presence whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I can't believe this. I'm missing my TV shows for this overhyped idiot." Bulma groaned angrily as the night time TV special continued. The whole spectacle was taking place only a few blocks away actually, but she found it less obnoxious to watch it on screen. She had a half a mind to tell Vegeta to go and level the place-but he was busy training <em>again.<em> "Is this guy for real? Who's even buying into this?"

Trunks, entering the room, glanced at the screen with a small scowl. "Unfortunately, he is."

"He sure is stupid. Isn't he Trunks?" Bulma held up her light skinned, lavander haired baby to the TV, and he waved a hand reaching out for the device, enchanted and interested at the lights and loud voices coming from the box. "Yes he is!" Bulma cooed. "Yes he is!"

Trunks shook his head, chuckling at the scene. "I wonder at times, who is more grown up between the two of you."

"We know one thing," Bulma muttered. "We are both _far more _mature than that loudmouth_." _

* * *

><p>People of Earth! There is no reason to fear!" Hercule declared, shouting into his microphone with flare as he strolled down the street. "Cell has challenged us-the entire human race-I fully intend to meet his challenge head on! Who else but world's greatest fighter should take on this alien menace?" He paused, blinking a few times, <em>is he an alien? Ah, it doesn't matter it sounded cool. <em>"I, the great Hercule Satan, your World Martial Arts Champion, will defeat Cell with my own two hands!" He shouted as a pair of attendants set a stack of stone blocks before him. "Now watch carefully as I demonstrate just a tenth of my true power!" He shouted, leaping several feet in the air, bringing his hand down swiftly, smashing through nineteen of the twenty blocks. On the last one, his hand bounced off, and he hopped away hissing in pain. "Now I will tear a phone book in half!"

"What skill!" The announcer exclaimed, recovering almost in an instant. "Not only does he possess the strength to punch through solid rock, Hercule has complete mastery and control of his power-having the finesse to leave the bottom tile unscathed. Truly the earth could not hope for a better champion!"

* * *

><p>"I can't watch this crap anymore," Raditz sighed irritably, watching the spectacle that was Hercule with a scowl. "I'm leaving."<p>

"This guy is for real too." Celera shook her head, as Hercule tore the very thick phone book he had asked for. "I'm going to head out too anyways."

"Where you going?" Launch in her blue her hair state asked, tilting her head sideways a bit.

"Fly around the world of something." Raditz replied, going for a walk really couldn't happen since he was on an island. "Anything besides seeing this nonsense."

"Count me in too!" Celypa (wearing a pair of black jogging pants and white t shirt, much to her pleasure-Celera was the owner, so it was her choice) chimed in, jumping up and running after the two of them.

"Have it your way!" Roshi shrugged, "This is way too hilarious! Guy is a total stooge. Oh, Celera make sure to bring some cookies!"

"I got you Roshi!"

"I know what you mean." Launch giggled. "I bet he couldn't even take a bullet. How did someone like him ever become the champion?"

"So, _this _is a World's Martial Arts Champion." He shook his head leeting out a chuckle. "What's this world coming to?"

* * *

><p>Raditz looked over at his daughter as she caught up to him, cruising over the ocean as the sun began to set, the scenery was awe-inspiring. "I didn't ask you to come." Raditz said a bit bluntly.<p>

"I didn't ask for your permission." Celypa shot back just as bluntly, Raditz grinned slightly.

"You sure are something kid." Celera said holding back a laugh.

"My thoughts exactly," he said quietly. "We are going to do something about that though."

"About what?" Celypa questioned.

"Hercule. We can't let him fight Cell, he'll be killed on the spot. The same goes for any military force."

"It's not our problem." Celypa said, furrowing her brows. "If people want to be stupid then let them."

"Stupid is one thing. Ignorant is another."

"Whatever, you know what I'm getting at." She gestured over to a large city as they passed over Amenbo Island. "The bigger picture is what matters, a few deaths is regrettable, but it's nothing compared to the amount of people that will die if the real fighters let themselves be distracted by these little concerns in the middle of battle."

A silence fell on them, and finally Raditz spoke. "You think so?"

"It's the results that matter."

"I have to agree with her." Okita spoke up for the first time since they began their fly as it were, "I've seen first hand what happens when the real fighters die and let themselves become distracted..." He looked far off, memories coming back. "Results matter the most."

"I used to think the same thing."

"What's the point of this then?" Okita asked.

The four landed on the edge of a large island. "It's time to do something that we have both been neglecting." Celera spoke up.

"And, what's that?" Celypa asked with a weary expression.

"We're going to be parents." Raditz said, paying no attention to their bemused expressions, walking towards a lumbering tree. "Come here, Celypa. I've taught you how to fight, and of course you've taken to it like a natural. You've learned how to be a Saiyan, you're going to learn to be something more important now... Human."

"Aren't Saiyans better?"

"No!" Raditz snapped, he seemed to be on edge, but the moment passed. "No, they are not."

"Hold on a second." Celera cut in, staring at Celypa intently. "What makes Saiyans that much better?"

"Well, they're stronger for starters-"

"Humans have a deep and rich Martial Arts and warrior history." Celera cut her off before she could finish, "you've never heard of the Shinsengumi? Shaolin Monks? Samurai?" Celera asked, keeping the list down to a minimum, she could be here for days if she were to give a full list.

"No."

"Of course not." Celera said with annoyance in her tone, she smacked Celypa across the head, ignoring the irritated scowl sent her way. "Remember me saying this if nothing else... Butterflies cross the ocean." With that done, she turned towards Okita nodding for him to follow her, and sent Raditz a look. "You have your hands full with her." She flew off, Okita taking off after her.

"You know I never get the way she explains things..." Celypa scowled, huffing in annoyance, following Raditz up the tree. "So, what is this all about?"

"Your entire life you've only been dealing with the big figure. You can save _this _person _or that _person. You can only help and save so many. Statistics. Tactics. Compromises. Death becomes a number. The androids made sport of killing people. A low number is good." His face grew solemn. "It isn't. That's not how the world should work. You have to notice the smaller things."

Celypa sighed, obnoxiously slow before letting out a groan, she already had enough of this. "Like what? And, why are we in a tree!?"

"As you already know, because I never shut up about it." Raditz continued, ignoring her annoyance. "I spent the majority of life on the extreme end of that spectrum. Deaths were _just _a number. It didn't matter in the slightest, I got the job done... You're nowhere close to that, but I see traces of the old me in you, and that worries me." He pointed to a bird's nest tucked in the safety of the thick branches. "Those eggs are going to be hatching very soon."

"Your point is?"

"You will stay here tonight and watch them. Make _nothing _happens to the bird or the eggs. No predators. No strong winds knocking them off. Not a thing. You are going to protect them."

"W-wait! What?" Celypa sputtered with a shocked expression. "Why!?"

"Simple. You don't think it matters. I'll be back at sun rise." He told her very bluntly, floating back towards the grass. "If anything has happened, or if you're gone, I am going to punch you, many, many times."

"What happened to all that nice stuff just a second ago?" She questioned. "Now you're talking about punching me!?"

"I'm still me." Raditz smirked up at her, and with that he was gone, leaving Celypa alone. She scowled at the bird, settling herself into a more comfortable position on the sturdy branch. _This s beyond ridiculous! I can't believe I let him talk me into this, I am going to kill him! _She thought about leaving and staying at Capsule Corp for the night and come back a few minutes before dawn. _No. Something could happen, and if this is some kind of endurance test then I'm going to pass it. If this is as pointless as it seems I'll just punch him._

* * *

><p>Celera landed on the grassy plain, the crisp mountain air brushing against her. "So, son. You have an idea of what is going to happen right?"<p>

"I guess..." Okita shrugged.

"I guess..." Celera shook her head at the answer, walking deeper into the woods. "Follow me. It's clear that the me in your timeline taught you how to fight, you're a great warrior. But, you're going to learn something important. Humanity."

"I recall you doing this before."

"Great!" Celera said, scowling at him, but softened her expression a moment later. "Hopefully this time the point will sink in more."

Okita followed her into the deep thickets, sitting on the ground next to her in front of a tree. "So..."

"You've just been dealing with the big figure your whole life, son. You can save this person, and many times you couldn't save anyone. You can only help so many, or can't help at all. Death then just becomes a number. Tarnuu and Syrus killed people for the sheer thrill of it. A low number was always wanted, a low number is good." Her expression saddened just a bit. "It's not good. The world shouldn't work like that. You need to notice the small things."

Okita pressed his back against the tree behind him, this was going to be a long conversation. "Okay?"

"Listen to me carefully." Celera continued, pointing to the hole in the tree in front of them. "As you can see there is a cat in there. She's going to be giving birth soon."

"Yeah?"

"You will stay here tonight and watch over her. Make sure nothing happens to the cat or her kittens. No predators. Assist her if you need to. But, you are going to protect them."

"Is it okay if I ask why?"

"Because what I say goes, and because you don't think it's important. I'll be back here later." She told him, standing up and walking away from him. "If anything happens to them, or if you are gone, I will beat your ass."

"Beat my ass? You were so nice earlier."

She smiled. "I'm still me." And with that she was gone, leaving Okita alone in the woods. He looked at the cat with mild annoyance, stretching his leg out to get more comfortable. _What is the point of this? I mean she's done this before... _He thought about staying over at Kame House or Capsule Corp for a few hours, and come back later. _No. She'll know I left. Better just to do it. _

* * *

><p>There were two other things that Celera and Raditz had to that nght. Raditz had already eaten at Kame House, but teleported over to Mount Pazou for a second dinner with his family, like always. Chi Chi was checking Gohan's temprature, and the Saiyan siblings as well as Shaello wolfed down their food in just a few seconds, by the time Chi Chi got downstairs Raditz and Celera were already gone. After this they teleported over to Capsule Corp, Bulma finished Paragus's ship, and they were both here to see him off. Or were they...<p>

"Get the hell out of my sight." Raditz told him in a low tone. "If I ever see you again the beating that I gave you last time is goin-"

"I know, it's going to be like a picnic, so on and so forth." Paragus stood on the boarding ramp, a look of annoyance as well as confusion on his face. "I still don't get it.. You're Super Saiyans-the ruthless and unstoppable warriors of the legend!" Even in his mastered state, Raditz's hair glowed faintly in the night, Celera's glowed as well a brilliant shade of silver. "How can you be _this soft? And forgiving!?" _

"Don't confuse letting you go with forgiveness." Raditz warned sternly.

"You're still letting me go, both of you! Why? Where's your pride, your lust for battle?" His one eye narrowed. "_What are you?" _He focused on Celera.

"I'm a Saiyan from earth." Raditz glared. "Now get the hell off of my planet!"

"I recall I gave you a warning when you first arrived here," Celera said cutting the silence in half, she turned her head putting her full focus onto Paragus. "If anything happened, or if you caused anything there would be consequences, I figured you were leading us into a trap the entire time..." She narrowed her cold blue eyes, lashing out towards him way too fast for him to even trace, and tore his eye clean from its socket causing him to wail in agony smashing back into the ship. Celera hit the control panel, and the hatch slid shut. "Live with the shame. And, stay the hell away from my planet!"

Raditz shot Celera a shocked but reprimanding look. "Was that really necessary?"

"I told him I'd gouge his eye out." Celera showed the eyeball, flaring her energy just a bit and vaporized it. "He's lucky I didn't kill him. He's no better than Frieza."

"There's no arguing with you."

* * *

><p>Celypa groaned for the millionth time, staring at the bird. "I'm so hungry... I could eat you... I want to eat this tree, honestly." She raked a hand through her hair, grumbling softly. "It figures. He picks the one night where <em>everything <em>on this stupid island tries to kill this one bird! If I ever see a hawk again in my life, I'm going to roast it." Unconscious predators were littered all around the tree. Splotches of dirt and mud stained her clothing, and she was soaked to the bone! "And, this rain! I can't power up and evaporate it, because that could knock the nest over and smash those precious eggs. I can't even go to change because every two seconds something is trying to eat this bird-what's this?" She perked up hearing a strange noise, something close to crackling paper.

"Hey... They're hatching..." She leaned over, staring as the first cracks began spreading in one of the eggs. "It really is hatching!" She grinned and smiled despite herself, as a tiny beak broke through the delicate shell. "Come on! You're almost there little guy, there you go!" One after the other, the chicks emerged, and their mother fussed over them each in turn cleaning and coddling them.

Raditz silently floated up next to Celypa, who was now totally enthralled by the scene not even sensing his arrival or hearing it for that matter. "Looks like you're having fun." He said, breaking the silence. Celypa did a double take, and yelped nearly flipping off of the branch. She hastily say up straight, folding her arms over her chest and scowled. "Happy!? I babysat your eggs, they're hatched! Are you satisfied now?

"Now, do you still think it's not important?"

"No! They're just some birds why-" her voice died as Raditz raised one hand, a small energy ball shimmering to life in the center of it. "Oh well, this was just a waste of time. I mean they're just birds, who cares, I'll just blow them up."

"What are you doing!?" She dived at him before she could even think about it, throwing them both onto the ground and taking hs blast right to the chest. "Aagh! Shit!" They tumbled onto the grass, rolling apart.

"Well, I think you do care." He said. "Otherwise you would have saved your energy until we fight Cell instead of using some of it to stop me-Like you did just now."

"I just saw a bunch of new lives... Start before my eyes." She struggled to sit up, still winded from his attack. "You were just about to kill them! Just like that! So fragile..."

"I think you understand now, finally." He looked at her fully.

"So, we're not letting those people... Or that stupid ass fight Cell?"

"That's right." They both stood up, dusting themselves off.

"You're crazy, just so you know."

"Huh?" He looked at her, puzzled. "What makes you say that?"

"You attacked me! Duh!" She socked him on the arm.

_"_I start caring about something and I'm not allowed to be a warrior?"

* * *

><p>Okita sighed, staring at the cat. "You know I'm hungry and stuck here right? All because of you." He shook his head, muttering to himself. "She picks the one night everything in these woods tries to kill this one cat. If I see another puma or fox I am going to make a meal out of it." Unconscious predators laid scattered around him and in the close distance. Splashes of dirt and mud dotted his outfit, and his clothes were getting wet. "These leaves and branches were doing something, but now it's raining way too hard. Can't power up either might level the place-or even worse the tree. I'm stuck here, what's this?" He scrambled forward, hearing a noise, something very close to shrieking. "How about that, she's giving birth." He leaned into the den as the mother began to push. "Well, I'll be." He smiled at the sight as a quiet meow sounded from the small kitten. "Come on, keep on pushing. There you go!" Slowly one after the other, more kittens were pushed out, their mother fussing over and cleaning them. "That can't be good..." He muttered, watching with slight concern as she appeared to have complications with the kitten, "there's blood... That's not good.." He grimaced, reaching his hands forward slowly. "Have to do it." He muttered, helping her deliver the kitten. "There we go." He eased back as she fussed over them, a few kittens scrambling onto her.<p>

Celera silently made her way towards her son, who was completely focused on the scene in front of him. "Isn't it something? She's so proud, look at her purring." She asked, cutting through the silence. Okita turned back for a moment and stared, as if in shock, then shook his head raking a hand through his thick hair. "Are you happy now?"

"Do you still think it's not important?"

"Why would I? It's just some cats, who cares." He froze as Celera extended her arm, a ball of shimmering energy forming in the center of her palm. "I wasted your time. Since you don't really care..."

"Mom!" He yelled, exasperated, diving towards her sending them both into a wild tumble the blast detonating against his chest. "Agghh damn it! That's going to leave a mark." They slid, rolling apart.

"So, you do care." She said. "As a fighter, saving your energy to face Cell would have been the smart idea, so why waste your energy stopping me?"

"Those are still lives...and I even helped her..." He forced himself to at last sit up, a bit winded from the attack. "You were just going to kill them. Like they're nothing... So fragile... They can barely move or open their eyes..."

"I guess your head isn't so thick after all." Celera smiled, nodding slightly. "So you finally understand now."

"So we're not going to let that dumbass fight Cell?"

"It'd be wise not to let him." They pushed themselves up to their feet, carefully dusting off their pants then tops.

"You confuse me at times."

Celera look confused. "How do I do that?"

"You make me do this, then you attack me." Okita shook his head, chuckling a bit. "I thought this was to get me to see that Hercule dying wasn't just something to shrug off-well anyone."

"Son, I am not comparing the two. But, the point makes itself clear, and you now understand the point. But, relating cats with that joker is just foolish." She laughed softly, watching the mother tend to her young. "For starters these guys are cute! That oaf is annoying..."

* * *

><p><em>This is most curious and fascinating... <em>Cell stood at the base of Korin Tower with his arms folded across his chest, having remained here motionless, since he first arrived. _Of course nothing compared to me-not even in a million years, power levels arrived on this planet, and took earth's fighters with them. Shortly as I figured, they returned... But two of them their energy feels different, somehow... Not higher, but... Deeper and denser. It is most perplexing. _He shrugged slightly. _And, then there was that blip I felt a few days ago in the far distance. It doesn't matter. I'll find out everything soon enough, the day is fast approaching... This day will be marvelous where I showcase my perfection._

* * *

><p>It was dawn of the sixth day. Cell's ultimatum ran out in 24 hours. There was no offical decision that the group would meet up at Capsule Corp, they just did, as if drawn to see each other for what might be the last time.<p>

* * *

><p>Krillin lost himself in his practice, putting finishing touches on his stance and technique. Playing close attention to the former and honing everything else. <em>I may be no match for Cell, but I'm not going down without a fight. It'll be a short fight... <em>He swallowed slowly. _Hopefully I won't need to resort to pushing the Kaioken that high... I sure hope Goku knows what he is talking about._

* * *

><p>Vegeta, finally, for once was paying attention to his son, more than aware his life could be cut short before it even began. For once he was being held by his father, hesitant but relaxed in the Prince's arms, he wrestled with one trying to keep it pinned while Vegeta nudged it up. "You guys can win right?" Bulma asked, watching the two interact, it was a lot more than what Vegeta had been doing-which was nothing, and Trunks was enjoying himself. "There's so many of you and just one of him..."<p>

"What kind of question is that?" Vegeta asked, shaking his head. "Cell is very strong, but I'm not going to put my hopes and all on Kakarot's brat even if he is powerful... Let's face it I'll be the one to finish Cell of." He smirked arrogantly. "Which reminds me."

"Almost done." Bulma gave a small nod. "I won't have time to test it. So, we won't know if it works until we give it a try."

"You still insist on keeping this project a secret?"

"Yes!" She grinned, winking. "It'll be revealed soon enough. It's not like we're asking you to power up and show us how much you improved in the Room of Space and Time. We're just assuming you'll demonstrate once you start fighting."

"Simple enough."

"In essence."

"I thought it was the called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, not the Room of Space and Time."

"Oh, well Goku could never pronounce right until recently so we had to, um, improvise..."

_What a dumbass. _Vegeta snickered.

* * *

><p>Trunks stood on his own, on top of Capsule Corp. <em>How did it ever come to this? <em>He wondered in silence, knowing he didn't have an answer nor could think of one. _Time travel... The whole thing is confusing. In one timeline the androids killed everyone. My best guess is that Cell must be further on in my timeline-he killed me and Celypa took the time machine to get back here, to a time where the androids existed. So, in that future we were able to destroy the androids both here in the past and the future. _He shook his head, sighing irritably. _I could easily beat Cell in his first form, the form he appearently killed Celypa and I in. So, that means in that timeline we found a way to beat the androids without getting stronger than them... _He shook his head, opening his eyes. _I'm going to give myself a headache... It doesn't matter. By the looks of things this perfect Cell is going to kill us all-if not him then Syrus and Tarnuu, which means we lose in every time regardless! Cell's future remains empty, my future is ruled by the androids, the past by Cell, and the far future by Syrus and Tarnuu... Time travel was never the answer to our problems, we only multiplied them because of it..._

* * *

><p>Goku lounged on the grass next to Chi Chi while Gohan and Shaello chased each other around, sparring as they did. "You know, I'm glad you're finally spending time with your friends and family, Goku." Chi Chi said with a small smile, "it may have taken the greatest threat to earth that we've ever encountered, but..."<p>

"I know what you mean, Chi." He kissed her on the lips. "This is going to sound strange coming from me, but _there is _more to life than just fighting and training."

"You big softie!" She laughed while be blushed a bit. "I've got no problem with you fighting... It is what you love."

"It did bring us together too," Goku noted fondly, as Gohan dashed for Shaello, who flipped over his tackle. Gohan rolled and jumped to his feet, coughed once and wiped a few beads of sweat from his face, and jumped for her again.

"That's right." Chi Chi thought back with a fond expression. "Remember that tournament?" She laughed. "You promised to marry me, and you didn't even remember who I was despite Celera screaming it in your ear."

"I didn't even know what 'marriage' was." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I thought it was some sort of food..."

"Of course you would."

"Well." He made himself comfy on the grass. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh, that reminds me." Chi Chi turned over, looking at him. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this." She grinned. "I want another baby!"

"Uhhh..." Goku blinked, taken my surprise. "Mhhmm, okay!"

* * *

><p>Roshi strolled over to Krillin, depositing the stub of what he was smoking, and ducked passed Launch was unleashing a furious barrage of strikes at Raditz after he made a particular sarcastic quip. "Yo, Krillin!" Roshi shouted, waving in greeting. "I know you youngsters have surpassed me by a long way... But, this seems really serious-I figured I would help out one last time."<p>

Krillin chuckled. "You can help?"

"I maybe an old dog. But, this old dog still has a few tricks up his sleeve!"

"I don't know..." Krillin rested a hand on his old master's shoulder. "It's really out of your league... To be honest I don't even know if I should be going. I'm much more powerful than you are, no offence..."

"None taken." Roshi brushed it off. "You've trained under Korin, Kami, and King Kai... It's only natural."

"Don't worry about it!" Krillin bowed. "You've done the earth a great service training this new generation of warriors. Oh, Yamcha too!"

"Hhehehe! That never gets old!" Roshi laughed. "Better not say that to his face. I'll stay out of the fighting though, I see your point. Speaking of which, I'm seeing new faces around here. If any of them are thinking about becoming fighters."

"I'll point them your way."

"If you don't want to send them to Korin or something like that... May make it a better teacher." Roshi muttered.

"Hey!" Krillin pointed down to his orange gi. "I'm still wearing your colors for a reason! So is Goku and Yamcha! Celera wears the red and black! Don't think of undervaluing yourself Master Roshi." _I better get a little training in. _He thought, waving to Roshi. "I'll see you around!"

"See you around..."

"Well..." Ivory shrugged, looking down a bit. "I've felt better."

"Tien..." Chiatzuo grimaced.

"Don't worry about it." Yamcha settled himself next to them. "We're going to get the bastard that did it... Well, Cell didn't actually kill Tien, but he's the last android so that counts.. I guess."

"I'm not worried about revenge." Chiatzuo muttered. "I just want Tien back... He's my best friend..."

"Don't worry." Krillin nodded, crouching down. "As soon as this is over we'll get the Dragon Balls, and wish everyone back Cell and the androids killed."

"Should I have trained?" Chiatzuo asked, breaking the silence.

"Say what?"

"For the Saiyans and those goons. Tien told me not to, and I haven't seriously trained since then. I've never really been in a position to compete." The pale skinned man looked up at Krillin and then Yamcha. "Do you think I could have made a difference? Would Tien have lived had I trained and fought too."

"I don't know..." Ivory sighed, lying on her back. "Try not to think of what could have happened. I mean you're alive still, and that's what Tien wanted in the end ultimately. I'm sure he is happy..."

"Here's what is going to happen!" Yamcha spoke up, the gloomy atmosphere getting to him finally. "We're going to fight Cell. We're going to beat his ass. And then we're going to undo all the damage he has done to us."

* * *

><p>Celera and Nail approached so silently Celypa didn't realize they were even on the roof. Celera scowled, staring at her niece for a moment, then turned her focus onto Nail. <em>Are you seeing this? <em>

Nail looked sympathetic. _Celera..._

"Hey kid." Celera spoke, snapping Celypa to attention with a quick jolt. "Well, tell me. What's got you so occupied?"

"Just thinking." Celypa muttered, nodding her head. "Me and Trunks-I... By coming back here to make things better, I've made everything so much more worse... There's all of these doomed timelines, instead of just one. I failed..."

"Yes, you did." Celera said bluntly, surprising Celypa a great deal. "You came back here, changed things, there's all these doomed timelines. Remember who it feels, it _should _sting you." Celera walked away from her, ignoring her expression. "I don't exist in your timeline, so if that is anything, just be happy... Accept that you failed and move on." Celera jumped off, landing silently.

"She makes no sense..." Celypa sighed, defeated. "Maybe... Just maybe I shouldn't have come back..."

"There's no sense in talking like that." Nail stood next to her, looking off over the horizon. "In your timeline, how many of these people down there were dead by now?"

"Well..." She looked around for a moment. "Most of them."

"Well, there you go." Nail smiled slightly. "You've changed things for the better. Earth got to live in a peace a bit longer, and we stand a chance of winning this time." He hopped off the rooftop, landing by the others. "What do you say? Come and join us."

Her air of depression slowly lifted. No sense in sulking. "Sure!"

* * *

><p>The planet was thousands of light years away from the earth, snow covered just about everything in sight. There were no major on minor cities, not even underground, there was nothing of value on this planet, whatever remains of what could be a city were amidst piles of ice and snow. The visitors turned their focus from each other, sensing a multitude of ki signatures a great distance away.<p>

"Heh, so what do you think of that?" The taller one powered down, appearance changing back to normal. "Quite a few power levels all grouped together, this could prove to be interesting."

"We'll check it out." The shorter, and stronger between the two conceded, powering down himself. "Seems like someone is trying to lay claim and be a would be conqueror, perhaps this planet is of no interest to them. They'll be no match for us in any case, let's go..."

* * *

><p>The planet was thousands of light years away from earth, laid into a barren wasteland by the invaders' nothing short of impulsive and vicious acts of destruction. Every and any major city and minor city had been raided, anything valuable or that looked valuable was stolen, the remains of the cities were then reduced to rubble. Nearly all native life was eliminated. The invaders turned their focus, spotting a squad of incoming transport ships, must have been a relief team of sorts sent out by the former Frost Demon empire.<p>

"My lord..." One of the invaders spoke up. "The empire is in chaos... You said we'd encounter little to no resistance."

"Calm yourself! Fool!" The leader snapped harshly, waving away his doubt. "It is possible that some new leader has taken advantage of the power struggle and managed to reorganize enough to answer the distress call the natives sent out. "There isn't anyone there that is a match for us."

* * *

><p>The five attacks pods opened up in unison, and Jiece emerged from the one just inches ahead of the rest. "About time we get here." He stretched, flexing his shoulders, feeling the fit of his new custom made armor. Flashes of red and white, and a touch of black and gold-the symbol of the Ginyu Force remained on the chest plate paying homage to his former team. He walked out on the surface of the planet, it was named Ryloth, followed by his six uniformed soldiers. Each bore the crest of the Ginyu Force, a mark of their allegiance with him. In his travels throughout the galaxy, he handpicked these six as the most skilled, loyal, and flamboyant warriors he could track down. Other resisted joining him, and he was on his way soon after.<p>

Jiece flicked his eyes left to right and up and down, reaching out with his mind. There. Due just west of his current location. And they were as powerful as he was anticipating. His troops were informed of the same readings on their scouters. He taught them how to sense energy, but it was easier and convenient to have a scouter, it had its uses such as determining the amount of life was on a planet, directions, etc, etc.

They took off into the sky, flying in a tight defensive formation, landing in the middle of a ruined city. Abruptly the energy they could sense blinked off. "Stay alert!" Jiece called to his subordinates. "They're aware of our arrival, and they know how to hide their ki. Moza-search west. Mazo-reconnaissance east. Banch-take point. Poru-guard the rear. Suis-with me."

"Yes sir!" They chorused, spreading out to carry his orders. He calmed himself, focusing his ki sense. _I just sensed them a second ago. I know they couldn't have gotten too far.. There got one! It's faint, but they can't extinguish their ki completely! One below ground level... Three to the left. Two big ones to the right, and another-_Jiece dashed, spinning quickly as a blur of blue movement shot behind him, his reflexes kicked in, and he slammed the side of his hand into his throat, flooring him swiftly. "Did I stutter!?" Jiece shouted at his comrades. "They're all around! Don't drop your guard for a second!" He glanced down at his attacker. A tall and lean built blue skinned man with bright orange hair held up with a loose fitting headband. He wore baggy white pants, a baggy black shirt and held a long sword in one hand. At this moment, he was rolling away, choking from the attack.

The man climbed up to his feet, taking a deep breath, and straightened his back. His eyes narrowed. "You got lucky small fry!"

"How the hell do you think you are to challenge the leader of the Ginyu Force!?" Jiece demanded.

The man smirked, holding his sword up. "I am a simple follower of my master-Bojack. This world now belongs to him! Leave or you will be dealt with."

"Not doing such a good job!" Jiece chuckled. "It is one to nothing so far!"

One of Jiece's henchmen turned to face the attacker, but a blur of moment erupted from the rubble next to him. A second and third figure, both female of the same race appeared next to the soldier, one snapping his neck with a quick jerk while the other buried her fist into his chest. Angered and infuriated, Jiece's other four flew after them in pursuit, unleashing barrages of energy blasts at them, which they easily dodged, leading them in an arc around Jiece and his enemy. "See how your teammates fall so easily?" The man boasted.

Jiece smirked. "They're my teammates! But, don't believe for one second I really need them! I will now demonstrate."

"You have no idea who you are dealing with! Bojack lord of the-" Jiece dashed forward, closing the gap separating them, and punching the man in the face launching him back. He dashed again, appearing behind him, and kicking him into the ground. "I don't care who I fight!" Jiece said, his smirk growing. "I am not some flunky of the Frost Demon empire trying to put the pieces together! And, I sure as hell don't care about this planet!"

The blue skinned man staggered away, clenching his hilt with both hands. "Then why the hell are you here!?"

"That's simple! To prove that we are the most elite fighting group there is! I am enthralled by a challenge. When I spotted your trail of destruction, I just couldn't pass up my chance! It was the perfect opportunity to prove my superior skills!"

"How dare you, you shaggy haired orange skinned oumpa lumpa!" The swordsman snarled, narrowing his eyes. "You think you can just use us as practice! I'll kill you for that!" He sped towards Jiece, swinging his sword in a tight curve, but he found himself abruptly halted in mid swing. Jiece was holding onto his sword with two fingers, Jiece allowed a smirk to cross his face. "I wonder if you're half as strong without this weapon!" With a cry, the leader of the new Ginyu Force sent an invisible wave of ki forward, shattering the sword down to the hilt. "Well would you look at that. It appears you won't be killing me for that!"

"Kogu!" The second and third mercenary came to a stop behind their male ally. "You need some help with him?"

"I think he does!"

"I can handle this turd stain, Zangya and Gya." He shouted back in annoyance. "You've just better watch yourselves they're starting to catch up!"

"Of course." Zangya rolled her eyes. "Only because I let them. Gya!" They both vanished, and several impacts clapped through the air, and two more soldiers dropped at their feet.

"Well, if it's not for the arrogant and sarcastic bitches." Jiece commented dryly. "Suis deal with her!"

"Sir!" His last and remaining soldier responded, turning back to Zangya and Gya with his teeth grit. However, before he could go on the chase a razor thin energy beam tore through him severing his body into two separate pieces. Jiece let out a cry of pain, as he was flung towards the ground by some unseen force

"Well, looks like I got here just in time!" A deep and malicious voice called out. Everyone glanced up in the direction the voice came from, eyes narrowing and widening respectively as they homed in on two men both donning gis, but one was much taller and more massive than the other. The taller one hung in the air with his arm extended, surveying the battlefield. "You one with the orange hair! I'm going to rip you apart first!"

"Ah, another cocky newcomer. What's your name?" Kogu laughed. "You're mistaken, for I haven't even shown the true power of the Hera-jins!"

_I don't like the sound of that... _Jiece gulped struggling to heft himself up, glancing at the two newcomers, his eyes widened. _No it can't be... T-They're... Saiyans!_

"Hera?" The tall man asked mockingly. "You can call me Tarnuu! The one who will send you on your way!"

Kogu scowled. "It's our species..." He sighed. "You don't even care."

"I sure as hell don't..."

"Fine.. Then a demonstration is in order! And, I will shut your mouth! RAAGGHHH!" With his words spoken, Kogu underwent a sudden and rapid transformation. His muscles bulged, shredding his shirt, and his ki rose substantially. His skin became a pale green, and his hair was fire red. "Time to die!" With his augmented power, he dashed towards Vegeta, wrapping both arms around his neck. "You should never underestimate your opponent!"

"Well..." Tarnuu gripped Kogu's forearms, both in each hand, pushing up slightly. "You'd be right considering there was anything to underestimate... You can eat your own words."

"What the hell are you going on about!?"

"You're dead!" Jiece exclaimed, eyes wide with fear. "H-He's a Saiyan!"

"Pretty boy is right..." A dark tone crept into his voice as he smirked. "I'm not the average Saiyan warrior! HAAAA!" He welcomed the surge of heat and power as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, flexing his muscles as the energy flooded into them, easily breaking Kogu's hold. He swung his body up and around, smashing him spine first into the ground. Kogu slid to a halt, glaring at him with hellfire. "You can transform too!? What the hell are you?"

"Foolish insect..." Tarnuu dropped his guard, not even worried about Kogu. "The stories were always widespread... I am the legend in person, front and center... The Super Saiyan."

"There's no way! No way!" Kogu's eyes filled with unrelenting fear. "It can't be! Not here! Not now!"

"So you've heard the stories..." Tarnuu chuckled, disapperaring, phasing into sight just long enough for Kogu's face to register with fear before he brought his fist down, messily smashing Kogu's head and most of his torso.

Tarnuu tossed the corpse away, the body thudding heavily finally coming to a stop in front of Zangya and Gya, as they came a halt, Zangya gazing down coldly at his remains. "Such a shame." She muttered. "Though not detrimental by any means." Tarnuu landed silently in front of her, taking a deep breath. "You're next, bitch."

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Gya glowered. "Kogu was the weakest in the group!"

"Is that what you think-Agghh!" Both women choked finding their throat encased by Tarnuu's massive hands, keeping his power in check as to not snap it like a twig.

"Overconfident." Tarnuu smirked. "And for not a good reason..." There was a quiet hiss, and his entire body shifted to the side, as if pulled by some sort of strings. A third Hera-jin hovered behind him, arms held in front of his face, and as Tarnuu observed him he seen something reflect for a fleeting second. _I see... So he's created some sort of strings that bind his opponent. They seem durable. _As he swept his arm towards them, Zangya and Gya wasted no time. Acting quickly, they put some distance between them and Tarnuu firing an energy blast for good measure.

"Well, this _is _the Super Saiyan we've heard so much about!" A harsh voice shouted. "You are just like I imagined..."

"Hmm." Tarnuu grunted softly, turning to face the speaker, and saw another pair of aliens approaching. _There's those other power levels I was sensing before. This one on the right and the one behind him may prove to be worthy of a challenge... _"Speaking of appearances, you can't even begin to speak on it! The idiot who's head and torso I just smashed was blabbering about this clown called 'Bojack' apparently this world belongs to him... Which one of you is Bojack?"

The Hera-jins surrounded Tarnuu. All of them bearing the same green hued skin, and orange hair, along with the upward pointy ears. They all sported baggy clothing, and without any exception all of them wore the same grin. Zangya and Gya, the group's only two females he already encountered. Of the group, the one that tried to trap him was the smallest, a purple turban wrapped neatly around his head. There were two large bearded thugs, one shirtless and bald, and the other sporting a small jacket and stupid floppy Mohawk. Finally the tallest of the group, and the leader of the group, a bandana holding the leader's wild man of hair, both bearing many scars. Their power was by far the highest out of them all, and Bojack's was just a bit higher than the taller alien's, and it was Bojack who spoke. "I am Bojack." He replied gruffly. "I wouldn't speak in such a manner, you big ape! I've got you and your buddy outnumbered five to two!"

"Don't worry about my buddy," Tarnuu smirked arrogantly. "We see things much differently. I crushed your comrade's entire head and torso, would have crushed those two witches throats had it not been for the midget! Not counting the fool is split in half and the one with orange skin." He gestured at Kogu's body. "Come at me! I'll be happy to make two to one!"

"No matter he'll be dealt with in short." Bojack shrugged. "Very well, Bido and Jax make an example out of this fool."

"I was hoping you'd all come at me at once. Still insist on this one on one and two on one." Tarnuu taunted, cracking his knuckles. "That hasn't worked, but I can see you're all very dense."

Bido, the large jacket wearing man with the Mohawk, sneered. "Happy swatting flies? Kogu was the weakest one here out of any of us. With the exception of Bujin." He gestured towards the turban wearing Hera-jin. "His special abilities make up for it though however, honestly you did us a favor getting rid of baggage."

"I've heard the same thing." Tarnuu chuckled, leering at Bido. "You're by no means anymore impressive."

"Shut your mouth!" Jax, the bald shirtless one snarled. "Don't you dare put us in the same category as that stupid fool!"

"Okay then. I'll fight you both at the same time, two on one it is!" Tarnuu settled into a loose stance, one hand hovering by his side ready to lash out at any second, the other held at the side of his face to catch or block any frontal attacks. "This won't take me very long." _I should get this done early, that way I can move on to the main show. Bojack pisses me off, but the prospect of a challenge... I can't pass it up. _

Bido walked towards him brewing with confidence as Jax flanked him. "Let's see what the Super Saiyan can do!"

"Hopefully the legend wasn't just bullshit..." Jax sneered

The invaders charged, and Tarnuu leaned over to the side, avoiding their first punches and blocking the ones to follow. "Something has been bugging me..." Tarnuu said dryly. "Where did you get that haircut? You trying to impersonate a rooster or something?"

"Gaaahh! You stupid son of a bitch, you must have a death wish!" The comment enraged Bido, of course, and his next attacks lacked focus despite Jax backing him up, Tarnuu spotted an opening in Bido's guard and kicked him straight through the remains of a building, just as quickly he caught Jax's kick slamming his fist into his sternum, the impact launching him back. Just as the two were standing back up, Tarnuu blitzed them, throwing an array of strikes designed to test their skill-which turns out wasn't that great. Bido reacted to each attack, never planning for the next, while Jax tried to strike madly, they were both lost by the small adjustments in Tarnuu's attack patterns. He tried to keep his blows lights-treating this as if it were a warm up. It wasn't even that, and these two both lacked any real training.

Tarnuu slowed down his attacks further, goading Bido and Jax with his feigned incompetence as the landscape crumbled around them, but they were not entirely without fighting sense. Bido stumbled away, dodging a swift punch and landing a hard punch to Tarnuu's jaw as Jax sped in from above slamming the point of his elbow on Tarnuu's skull, he staggered back, bido and Jax surged forward unleashing another barrage of vicious punches. Tarnuu let his head move with the momentum, dashing to the side, and forward almost a second later. "That's better! At least make me try!" He dodged Jax's telegraphed punch, slipping through Bido's defense and driving off his feet and back with an elbow that made his vision fade for a few moments. "Raahhh!" Jax exclaimed throwing a quick punch, Tarnuu dodged, smirking as he twisted sharply driving the tip of his elbow into his temple, literally smashing his head. _He just killed Jax!? Who the hell is this guy... He's too fast... _Bido began to back away in fear.

"Don't you even think about it, Bido!" Bojack snapped. "There are no cowards under my command." He narrowed his eyes, teeth grit slightly. "If you ever dare to even the shame the reputation of the greatest space pirates in the universe, you are of no use! Do you understand!?" Bojack nearly roared.

Bido gulped, turning back to Tarnuu. "I understand."

Tarnuu chuckled darkly. "Care to play a game? It's called three."

"Three?"

"That's how many attacks it's going to take me to break you in half!" Before Bido could even respond, even open his mouth to respond, Tarnuu smashed his knee into his stomach. "One." He barked a laugh, deflecting a horrid counterattack, launching a brutal elbow, snapping Bido's neck viciously and forcing blood to fly from his mouth. "Two." He dashed forward, slamming a kick across his jaw forcing him to skid along the ground, finally stopping at Bojack's feet. "Three... You're still alive, guess I'm holding back too much."

There was a long moment of silence as they weighed each other up, sharp and calculating eyes searching for weak points, openings to seize. Finally it was broken, Tarnuu stared into Bojack's eyes a sadistic grin crossing his face. "Well which one of you is next? How about we skip this nonsense and I just kill you, Bojack?"

"That's enough..." Tarnuu narrowed his eyes locking them onto his "buddy's" who held his wrist in a vise grip. "I've had enough of watching you spill their blood. I'm going to fight the rest of them, you are going to go to earth and start the preparations."

"Syrus..." Tarnuu growled, tone very low. "You better get your hands off of me. Give me one good reason why I should go to earth and pass up this fight!" Tarnuu demanded harshly.

"I'm not asking..." Syrus narrowed his eyes, his dark irises glinting. "Knock your shit off. I'm the stronger one between the two of us, do not make me say this twice. _Go to earth and start the preparations!" _The two of them locked eyes, neither budging or wavering, and their glares were downright murderous.

"If you two are done..." Bojack sneered. "I'm going to bust one of your skulls. "He grinned. "After all, it's only right!"

Tarnuu scowled, snatching his wrist out of Syrus's grip. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm feeling pretty good, otherwise I'd have to break your jaw." Tarnuu turned away from Syrus, "put your hands on me... Must have a death wish," tarnuu calmed down a bit, focusing his ki sense, _ah, yes... There they are! Earth it seems, well as the saying goes it's better to be early than late. _He vanished a second later, leaving with a vicious glare directed at Syrus, who didn't flinch or budge despite the sheer presence of it.

_Stupid fool. _Syrus thought with a deep scowl, turning his gaze onto Bojack as he unfolded his arms. "You will be fighting me now..."

* * *

><p>Just a few things I forgot to add... For those who don't know-I'm sure 96.8% of those reading this do, but for the other 4.2% that do not know.<p>

Jax is a character from the Mortal Kombat series, Sonya Blade's commander (boss) and even cooler makes mechanical arms!

Planet Ryloth-accidentally spelled it as Rylon.. Is a planet in Star Wars where the Twi'leks a great example being Jedi Master All'aya Secura live and come from. They often call Twi'leks tail heads because of their 'lekku' though calling them tail heads could be considered derogatory and very insulting.

But, there you have it if you didn't know, well now you know.


	42. Chapter 42

**Gohan**

It's the day. It's finally here.

I'm nervous. I shouldn't be. I can do this. I have to, everyone is counting on me.

I eat breakfast. Shaello want to spar a little bit. Nervous energy possibly? We spar, focused on each other, it was always like this. Sparring together, for hours, talking for hours. I break the silence. Shaello says I'll do it. One way or another things will be all right. Of course, she's always been so optimistic.

I can't help but resent it just a little, me a kid having to save the world. Why me?

Second breakfast.

I push the thought away. No sense in thinking like that.

I'll do this.

I'm not a Super Saiyan-weird. When did that happen?

The room is spinning.

Cold. The floor is cold against my burning skin. I feel so... Why do I...

"Dad! Aunt!" My voice booms, why does it feel so distant? Hot, now cold, hot again... Can't see, too many colors, I'm dizzy. My heart... "Somebody!"

* * *

><p>Disaster struck<p>

Goku and Celera rushed into the room, it wasn't a surprise the door was knocked from its hinges, both showing no restraint. "Gohan!" Goku shouted, beating Celera to it, he spotted his son on the floor, bending down to pick him up. Chi Chi beat him to it, of course, sprinting downstairs as she carried him. She laid him down on the couch, running around grabbing towels, tablets, medicines. Gohan let out a soft groan. Celera and Goku felt his forehead-he was burning up! _This is so sudden, he was fine yesterday! Don't tell me it's... _Gohan clenched his teeth, clawing at his chest. Celera rubbed his forehead. "It's your heart that hurts, nephew?" Slowly, Gohan nodded.

"Goku, it must be..." Celera swallowed a bit slowly.

"I know what the problem is!" Goku exclaimed. "It's the heart virus Trunks and Celypa warned us about!"

"Chi Chi, hurry up and get that!" Celera raised her voice, unintentionally.

Chi Chi came to abrupt halt, dropping all the supplies and medicine in her arms. "I thought they said you were going to get that... When you didn't I kept it around just in case something happened." Her face lit up, without another word she sprinted upstairs. "Don't worry, I'll get it!"

"Okay..." Goku knelled down next to Gohan, who was fighting for oxygen his entire body shaking. _This timeline has been more altered than we thought, first Syrus and Tarnuu and now this... _"You're going to be fine son, don't worry. Your mother is going to be right back..." His eyes widened and so did Celera's respectively. _That can't be... _There was a loud boom upstairs. Goku sprang to his feet and lunged over the stairs catching up to Celera. Shit! They were too late. Chi Chi was on the floor, looking horrified. The entire room was destroyed, the whole wall was blown out. "Chi Chi, Cell..."

"Where did he go?" Celera asked,her tone dropping.

"C-Cell... He took the..." Her pupils were dilated and every word was a struggle. "He took... He took Gohan's medicine!"

"Hell no!" Celera snapped. "Goku!"

"Not on my watch!" Goku growled. They both sprung into the air as Okita sprinted into the room, completely shocked and alert. Both Saiyans chased after Cell's energy trail, gold and silver auras bursting respectively. It wasn't even a minute late that the chase ended, the three of them standing at the very base of Korin's tower, Cell beating them by just a few seconds, not even.

"Ah, Goku!" Cell smirked, looking at the Super Saiyan, his eyes flicked to Celera. "And, Celera... You've both arrived just in time!"

"Where's the medicine you son of a bitch!?" Celera snarled, already focusing her ki into her palm. "You _will give me that medicine, _cell."

Gohan's agonized face flashed through Goku's mind. "_Give me back that medicine, now! You bastard!" _

"Heh, such language." Cell sneered at the two of them. "You can have it. It's underground though. A few miles give or take away from here, along with that little Dragon Radar, or it could be a few hundred miles... But, you have no time to search for them while I am alive-think of this as insurance. I did take one other item of great interest, while you were off in space, this is one thing you will not be getting..." He held up a capsule, it looked no different than any other.

"What's inside?" Goku asked.

"That is for me to know, not you." Cell closed his hand, concealing it once again.

"I'd hazard a guess it's the time machine." Celera chimed in, leveling a deadly look with Cell.

"Perhaps..." Cell shrugged with indifference. _She's not as stupid as Goku... Very perceptive._

"How did you know where the medicine was!?" Goku demanded harshly. "And why steal in the first place?! Why now!?"

"Well, it's very quite simple. I would think even an idiot like Goku would be able to understand," Cell allowed a smirk to cross his face. "I know how you died in my timeline. It is only natural Celypa and Trunks wanted to prevent it at all costs, and there is only on known cure. I sensed Gohan's energy drop and then spike in just that way-the amplified Saiyan metabolism making it worse, turning Super Saiyan ten times worse. I used the schematics or layouts of your house in Gero's database, call them what you will, I chose the area where they would most likely be stored.

"I see." Goku nodded, smirking smugly. "You felt Gohan's ki when we returned to earth. You know what he is capable of, you have an idea? You're afraid of him..."

"Fool! Don't be so ridiculous!" Cell snapped, outraged. "I fear no being!"

"Sure."

Celera smirked. "If that makes you feel better about it."

Vegeta arrived at this point, followed by Raditz and Celypa, shortly followed by Yamcha, Nail, Shaello, and finally Krillin. "So everyone has arrived, ah yes..." Cell chuckled softly, anticipation getting the better of him.

"What's up with Gohan?" Krillin asked.

Goku frowned. "The heart virus. Cell took the medicine." There was a shifting pause as this news sunk in. They were on their own.

"We'll make due with what we've got then." Celera said bluntly.

"I won't lie, I don't like our odds." Goku told them. "You're all great fighters, we won't let each other down. Fight hard, try not to die... Wait, where's Bulma? Where's Ivory?"

"Not sure." Trunks shrugged, sporting a new set or jet black and green armor, with a full black bodysuit. Bulma made it at the last minute, along with Celypa's. "Maybe they had to stop and tweak something. Forgot something... I don't know... Like Celera said we're going to have to make due with who we've got."

"So, you're in a rush to get things started." Cell said. "Just one moment." _As a precaution for that ki I sensed before... _He grunted, his power starting to fluctuate, and his tail-which was tucked under his wings in his perfect form, flared out in a wide funnel. Something started to shoot out from within, a lot of things, and they stood up grinning with malice.

"What in the..." Raditz's eyes widened dramatically. "They're like... Cell..." They were followed by many more, emerging in a rough line, grinning and cackling like a group of idiots. Their height varied from a couple of feet to at least eight feet, their pale blue, orange, and forest green coloration contrasting sharply with Cell's green, as did their rough and insect of some contrasting with his refined features.

"There's so many..." Krillin was nearly gaping.

"This is my army! The Cell army!" Cell explained, gesturing towards the sprawling group as his tail curled back under his wings. "Don't let their looks fool you-there are many as strong as I am, while some aren't as powerful, but then again they do have the numbers advantage."

_I was anticipating this... It's just like King Piccolo... _Celera thought, frowning deeply. _He could do the same thing, and assembled an army... _

"I don't like this one bit." Yamcha was already tense, their kis varied, but Cell wasn't lying-many were as strong as he was.

"What is this Cell!?" Nail demanded harshly, glaring straight at him. "Going to have them do all the work for you!? Feed on the scrapes, I thought you were beyond such things."

"Of course not, Nail." Cell answered, somehow sounding condescending and arrogant-like always. "There's just so many of you, and just one me... I'll fight you all one at a time, of cours. If the rest of your motley crew try to interfere, my army will be stepping in." The thousands of Cell duplicates stood in a neat row in front of Cell, with an opening in the center just large enough for Cell to walk through. "Now, who will fight me first?"

_I guess I'll go... _Celera shrugged, it was just what she did, and she was more than ready to fight. _Besides I've been itching for a good fight. _She smirked slightly, she had to make up for that time...

_One on one huh?" _Goku thought. _This day just keeps getting better. _He opened his mouth about to volunteer before Celera did, no reason, it's just what he did.

"I'll fight you first." Celypa stepped forward.

"By all means go ahead." Vegeta said, folding his arms over his chest with his usual cocky smirk. "We all know it is I who will destroy Cell in the end."

"Celypa, I don't know-"

"RAAHHHHH!" She powered up to her max, nearly flooring Krillin and Yamcha.

_Her ki... _Goku narrowed his eyes. _Like I thought when we fought Broly... She's at least as strong I was then... Maybe stronger._

"I have to do this." She said. "This whole thing is partly my fault... You've all showed me so much kindness." She smiled slightly. "I got meet my parents. My aunt that I never had. All the heroes I've heard about, and more importantly I've seen what the world should be like. Thank you." She turned, walking towards Cell. "Okay. Let's go Cell!"

"So, you'll be first Celypa." Cell chuckled, raising his arms in his unique stance, one hand resting over the other. "You can attack whenever you see fit! Try to make this more interesting than last time. I want to _actually_ warm up."

"YAAAHHH!" Already standing a couple feet away, she lunged forward sweeping low, he jumped over her leg. _His speed! _She twisted to the side, blocking Cell's follow up strike, and launched a quick punch towards his jaw, Cell deflected it with ease, swinging his shin for her ribs. She dashed away, landing several feet away.

"Well..." Cell smiled. "This will be interesting... Celypa, the "savior" from the future... My first challenger."

* * *

><p>"Can anyone else hear that?" Shaello asked suddenly.<p>

"I thought it was just me." Trunks commented.

"Don't tell me... It can't be..." Yamcha groaned.

"I think it is..." Krillin sighed

"It is..." Raditz grunted. "There is no mistaking it..."

Goku sighed, dragging a hand through his spiky hair. "It's Hercule..."

"The jabbering ass clown." Vegeta quipped.

* * *

><p>"I must say it is incredible! The atmosphere here is simply incredible!" The commentator boomed into his microphone, rather flamboyantly or obnoxiously. "Hercule Satan! Earth's greatest hero, is about to confront the terror known as Cell! Champ, how do you feel about this fight?"<p>

"How do I feel?" Hercule echoed, grinning widely. "I feel like kicking some ass! Cell is going down!"

"This is astounding! Even in the face of death and against all odds, Hercule's confidence never wavers! I must say, personally in all my years as... Huh, who is that?" Raditz, in his normal state of course, was standing right in their path. "Hey you! Get out of the way! Hercule is going to-"

"Defeat Cell and save the world, shut up." Raditz said with a deep frown. "Get the hell out of here."

"Huh..."

"Go home..." Raditz pointed away from the battlefield. "Get out the hell out of here."

"Hey!" Hercule snapped, marching right up to Raditz. "I'm here on business! You better get out of my way before I fold you like a pretzel!"

"You're not listening..." Raditz sighed heavily. "You're in over your head, Cell is far too powerful for you to stop..."

"How dare you question my abilities!" Hercule swung his fist savagely at Raditz, who didn't stop it. The punch connected, and Raditz stood unflinching.

"Questioning is being very light on the matter..."

"Hey! What the hell... What kind of trick is this!?" Hercule twisted, slamming the point of his knee into Raditz's stomach, again it had no effect. Raditz barely flared his ki, knocking Hercule to the ground. "You think you can fool me..." Hercule sprung up to his feet. "You're just using smoke and mirrors, but believe me that won't fool me! I won't be fooled by such cheap tricks!"

"Trick..." Raditz snorted derisively, shaking his head. "No trick. I'm just a _real__ warrior..._ Something you will never know about."

"Prove it then!" Hercule roared. "Stop standing there and fight me!"

Raditz was about to respond. He wanted to. _What the hell... Is this? _He thought, eyes widening as he felt the air shift and becoming denser, as if being consumed by ki, he snapped his head towards the source of the change, _Who in the hell is that? It... Can't be another android... I can sense his ki, but... _Raditz shook his head, surprised by the newcomer and took in his features. most notable was his mass and height, he was at least eight or nine feet, had wild hair, and his blood red gi pants. Hercule took notice of the tall, massive, and wild haired man. _This guy's ki... What is with his ki?_

"Another stupid asshole trying to steal my spotlight! What the hell is it with all these nobodies!?"

_Damn Syrus, that stupid little... _Tarnuu clenched his fist, _I guess there are some people here stronger than that ragtag group of so called fighters, but still... I was expecting more... _He narrowed his eyes surveying the battlefield several miles ahead, seeing the tell tale signs of a raging battle. A smirk crossed his face, "So, that must be Cell..." He chuckled softly, snapping his head towards Hercule, the sudden outburst yanking from his train of thought. "We finally get to meet face to face Raditz. It is a pleasure. Gero dubbed me as 'Hybrid' but you can call me Tarnuu."

_Tarnuu... There's no way... _Raditz tensed immediately. _I... Didn't think Okita was serious about him... Then that means Syrus... _"Gero, I should have figured. Guy needed to get a hobby... Seriously." _Now that I can actually focus, I am sensing different kis-it's faint-but I can still feel them... There's King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler too!? There's me, Goku, Vegeta... _

"Come down here!" Hercule demanded, pointing a finger at Tarnuu. The Saiyans' conversation coming to an abrupt end. "I'll take you on!"

"A rodent like you... Will never be a warrior... " Tarnuu slowly floated towards the ground, a shock wave of ki rippling across the landscape as his feet touch, the air boomed as he closed the distance in the blink of an eye, grabbing Hercule by the face lifting the martial arts champion off the ground several feet. "You have no place here, calling me out to fight, unfortunately for you I'm angry..." He turned towards Raditz, a wild look in his eyes. The air was thick and had a metallic charge to it, almost as if it were alive with ki. "Want to see something cool, Raditz?"

"Tarnuu! Don't!" Raditz roared, stepping towards him. "There's no point! He's weak! Don't do it!" Raditz tensed even more seeing Tarnuu's hand flex just a bit. Tarnuu grinned sadistically, and with no effort crushed Hercule's skull within his massive hand, splattering blood and bits of skull everywhere, some even flew onto Radtz's armor, the red liquid ran down Tarnuu's arm, and Hercule's unrecognizable body hit the dirt with a wet thud. "NOOOOO!" Raditz screamed, instantly going into his Super Saiyan form, springing forward lashing out with a powerful punch, it connected with vicious impact, but Tarnuu didn't move an inch as he was struck halfway through turning his head with the same sadistic smirk and wild look in his eyes.

"Did you really just punch me?" Tarnuu was very blunt, his focus fully on Raditz.

"Damn, fucking right I did!" Raditz snarled. "There was no sense in doing that! I've heard about you, mark my words you will be stopped."

"I will enjoy seeing you try to do just that."

"I-I c-can't believe what I-I have j-just witnessed! HERCULE!" The commentator screamed into the camera, which was relaying the footage live to billions around the world. "Hercule! This newcomer-no this _monster, _who appeared out of nowhere has killed Hercule-our hero has been killed! This man has to be in league with Cell, but why!? This is horrible!" Tarnuu flicked his eyes onto Raditz, who was shaking with fury just a few feet away from him. _What __nuisances, first the overconfident jackass who can't fight his way out of a toilet, and now this... _He extended his arm, opening his hand, grinning at Raditz manically. "Does this make you mad?" A red sphere burned to life in his palm, it shot to the side impacting with the ground where the news crew was, exploding violently in a red flash, their cries were drowned out by the boom that shook the air a second late. "_**Do something about it**_, if it makes you so mad."

* * *

><p>Celypa lashed out again, Cell ducked under her kick. She twisted, swinging her other leg around and knocked him to the ground. Cell was on his feet, dashing upwards and ramming his elbow into her stomach, winding her. She flew away, righting herself and blocked Cell's follow up attack. He pressed his attack, pushing her back steadily with quick punches. "I admit I am a bit surprised." Cell chuckled. "Raw power wise, you may be the strongest of your group. Maybe." He emphasized the last part.<p>

_Still... _She thought. _I know he's holding back even now... Just how powerful is this guy... Well, one way to find out. _"Alright!" She began dashing left to right rapidly, putting on sudden bursts of speed and throwing out afterimages to confuse Cell. He stood still, eyes flicking back and forth between them. Celypa appeared behind him, and he whirled a second later, raising his hand to block. A punch was never thrown, a volley of yellow energy spheres from her hands slammed into him, driving him into the ground. She flew down towards him, aiming a double kick for his abdomen, but he snatched her by the ankles, ramming an elbow into her sternum and let the impact carry her away.

Halting her tumble, she floated down towards Cell, who was righting himself very slowly. "I'll admit Cell, you are a fighting genius." She commented. "And, your speed is something else!"

"I didn't declare myself 'perfect' for nothing." Cell smirked arrogantly. "This is the combined tactical knowledge of all your greatest warriors at work, combined to form the ultimate fighting machine!"

"Show me more!" They both vanished, shock waves rocking the landscape.

"I do commend you on your enthusiasm." Cell chuckled, deflecting a kick. "Even if it is about your defeat, nonetheless."

* * *

><p>"Can..." Nail looked back and forth. "Can you keep up with their movements?"<p>

"I can." Shaello nodded, titling her head to the side with a blank expression. "Why ask a silly question like that?"

"Well, yeah." Goku looked a bit confused. "Can't you follow them?"

_I wish I could help Celypa..." _Nail glanced at the assembled army of Cells. _If we even try to interfere, things will take a turn for the worse._

_Cell has this battle won...Even if Celypa is keeping pace with him at this moment. _Celera thought silently. Nail seemed to be thinking the same thing as her.. _That's not even the least of our worries, another ki appeared just a few minutes ago... And I'm not mistaken it's... Tarnuu..._

_That ki... What's with it? I've never sensed something so..._ Nail frowned. _We've got Cell to contend with and this guy now... Just our luck..._

* * *

><p>The fighters phased back into sight as a energy sphere launched by Celypa took Cell by surprise, and his last second twist left him open, and Celypa slammed an elbow into his shoulder. He flew away, and she chased after him, launching him towards the ground with a powerful punch, he was of course on his feet, slowly smirking to himself. "I am surprised. Pleasantly so, I'll add." Cell chuckled. "Let's get serious. You don't have to do this, there is no need... You can just leave." He held up the capsule.<p>

"What is that thing? She floated towards the ground, edging closer. Cell pressed the switch, tossing the capsule to the ground, there was a large cloud of smoke which quickly cleared revealing the multi-legged vehicle. "That's!" Celypa nearly fell over in shock. "That's... The time machine...! How the hell did you get that?"

"Stupid girl. It was too simple, anyone fast enough to notice my movements was in space, so I took it." Cell gestured at the machine. "You don't need to remain here in the past. Leave, you're more than powerful enough to destroy both the imperfect me and the androids in your timeline."

"You'd really just let me leave? Just like that?"

"Of course." Cell shrugged. "I am practical. The less fighters who oppose me the better it is for me. We both gain something from this."

"You know..." Her mind was already made up, had been made up. "I can't abandon these people..."

"And, what of your family? Your real family? In your timeline?" He studied her carefully as he spoke, searching for any hints. "Bulma? Gohan? You surely won't leave them."

"Last time I saw them..." Celypa exhaled a shaky breath. "Eighteen was beating Gohan into the ground... Bulma may have gotten away.."

"So, go and help them. If I kill you here, which I will, you won't be able to save them. There'll be nobody left to save them. Except Trunks, But I'd have already killed him as well." Cell sneered. "Don't be stupid."

"Now, I can't do that." Celypa smirked. "I'd be betraying Gohan's trust."

"What?"

"He'll find a way to survive. I know he will. He has before. I have total faith in him, he won't let himself be killed, and even if they do manage to get passed him... Bulma will think of something, she always does. Things are different here, you're a greater threat than the androids ever were..."

"You're foolish." Cell scowled. "You're a poor deluded girl!"

"Gohan and Bulma, they will come through somehow, someway. They'd want me to stop you, if I run now... I'll be letting everyone down, in my time, and this time. And..." She waved her hand, letting her ki ripple from it, and the time machine exploded.

"Why did you do that!?"

"I can fight you seriously with that there." Celypa grinned. "I refuse to allow that temptation to exist in my mind. Now I can be focused on victory, the here and the now."

"You... Stupid... Fool..." Cell hissed, almost a loss for words. "I will show you just how deluded you are, you have no idea the true depth of my power!"

"I'd rather be a fool than betray all of these people." She took a stance. "There are billions of people on this planet, Cell. Thanks to my father, I appreciate them, I appreciate how important every single one of them are... You said you'd wipe them all out, just because you're bored... There is no way in hell you are going to win!"

"I shall prove you wrong then." He beamed towards her, striking high and low forcing her to stay on the move. She stepped back, dodging his punch, but he continued through the movement, dropping on one hand, and sprang off the ground swinging his foot towards her. Celypa crossed her arms in front of her face, taking the attack head on, sliding back from the force of it. She lunged in the air, Cell's charge carrying him underneath her, she nearly slammed him in the dirt leading with her knee, but he vanished, appearing behind her slamming his fist into her spine knocking her off of her feet. "What's the matter, am I moving too fast?"

"Agh! Get back here!" She blurred into motion, pursuing him, their soaring forms and auras slamming in midair trading furious, high speed blows. She cracked a fist across his jaw, he slammed a knee into her stomach. He kicked her in the ribs, she aimed a punch for his chest, and he dodged kicking her in the ribs again.

* * *

><p>Raditz was flat on his back. Gasping and panting. He had been trying, without any success to stand up on his feet, for several minutes now. He grunted, forcing himself onto his hand knees, everything burned with pain. Tarnuu chuckled, staring a hole through him as he retracted his fist. "I'm going to watch this fight now, maybe one of you will pose a challenge. I'll step in when I am either interested or if I must. That was only a fraction of what I am capable of, and I'm more than certain Cell is much weaker than I am. So if you do beat him by some chance, you will be fighting me." Tarnuu slowly hovered off of the ground. "For now you are spared, Raditz."<p>

"Damn you...Get back..." Raditz coughed, almost losing his breath, and he struggled to stay conscious. _He only hit me one time... One fucking time! And, it feels like every bone in my body has been broken, this guy..._

* * *

><p>Celypa narrowly evaded the overhead swing, slipping in and landing a kick on Cell's stomach, forcing him back. She took advantage of the brief pause, latching onto his crown head structure with one hand, and drove him face first into the dirt, but he twisted grabbing a hold of her arm, and flipped up shoving her down as he ascended. Cell dashed away, spotting the afterimage fade, and another ki blast shooting towards him from behind. Cell spun in a tight curve, kicking the blast away with some effort.<p>

Their battle resumed, each of their attacks shaking the surrounding landscape and hills. Finally, after a vicious clash, they came to a stop a few feet apart. "Heh... Heh... Heh... Heh..." Cell smirked.

"What's so funny?" She brushed some dirt and dust from her shoulder and torso, rubbing a spot where she blocked a rather sharp forearm strike with her forearm. _That's definitely going to leave a bruise..._ "I'm no fool, Cell. I know you're holding back." The battle hunger gleamed in her irises. "Knowing you though, you're saving your reserves for the most satisfying moment. If I give you a challenge, I get to see this greatest power."

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Cell sneered. "With so many fighters, I can't reveal everything straight away... I've yet to even warm myself up. But, I'd like you to indulge me, there's this technique I've just been dying to try!" He raised both hands overhead, palms facing up. "I thought of this just now while we were fighting."

"Do whatever you want..." Celypa settled herself into a defensive stance. "I'm ready."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we? I'm going to call this one, Solar Kienzan!" With his shout, two purple discs with a red center flared to life in both of his hands. His eyes narrowed, and the discs began to spin rapidly growing brighter and brighter until it was unbearable.

"Ngghh!" Celypa staggered back, shielding her eyes, this sudden movement saved her from being cut to ribbons-the first disc shot straight passed her, the same spot she had been standing moments before, shredding through trees and rock formations before curving up and shooting towards her. A second later, Cell threw the second disc, launching it right towards her.

* * *

><p>"I should have expected this..." Goku muttered with a small scowl. "Cell is combining techniques. Krillin's Kienzan attack... He's able to direct its movements, like Yamcha's spirit ball... And he's concentrated them with the same blinding property of Tien's Solar Flare."<p>

"No, there is another technique..." Celera spoke up quickly. "I'm not sure, but Krillin's Kienzan isn't purple."

"It's Frieza's technique." Vegeta added, gruffly of course. "The Kienzan can't be directed once it is launched, Frieza's disc attack however can be directed.

"Oh yeah!" Goku looked convinced, but confused. "I guess I never gave him the chance to use that when we were fighting."

"So that's how he is controlling them." Trunks observed. _How much ki is actually concentrated in the center of those? One thing is for sure, one direct hit from those and she's finished..._

"Celypa! Whatever you do don't look at them!" Krillin shouted. "Feel their position!"

Celypa jumped as the discs passed an inch under her. "Would this be a bad time to mention my ki sense has never been the best?"

"Wonderful..." Krillin shook his head. "Wonderful, she can transform but sensing energy is a complication..."

"She sure is a piece of work." Celera nodded in agreement. "I would think Raditz would have already addressed this, but maybe she can get a bit creative..."

"Either way, it's over if she is hit by those things..." Nail muttered. "If you look at those you're blinded, an easy target..."

* * *

><p>Celypa jumped to the side as a flare of ki from behind alerted her of the incoming disc, the attacks directed with Cell's expert precision. The second discs curved from the left, shooting straight for her neck. She heard the bone chilling hum, and narrowly threw herself out of the way, but the razor edge caught her as she evaded, cutting off a lock of hair and scything clean through armored shoulder pad, splitting her flesh open. It was shallow, but stung horribly, the Kienzan was ridiculously sharp. "Gaahh!" She cried, resisting the need to grab her shoulder. It was a clean cut so it wouldn't bleed too bad. She needed to remain alert and ready.<p>

The discs shot around in a low arc, and she flipped over them, flying straight for Cell. The discs picked up speed, slowly gaining on her from behind-as if it couldn't get worse the damned discs were faster than her two! Throwing up dirt clouds as they carved through the rock below.

"You're really going to do this?" Cell asked mockingly. "Make me choose between having to dodge my attacks or dissipate them, thus fighting you hand to hand. I'm not limited by your inferior minds! Allow me to demonstrate..." He positioned his hands in a triangle shape. "I can do this! Right leg! TRII-BEAM-HAAAAA!" A massive yellow beam burst from his palms rocketing right for her, she pushed off the ground with one hand quickly changing her direction at the last minute, evading the tri beam. She rolled, standing up, one of the discs flashed right out the corner of her eye, the light forcing her to shut her eyes. She dashed back, trying not to panic, hearing the same hum just missing her, the hasty movement made her an easy target, Cell appeared behind her, kicking her towards the ground. As she plummeted, a disk's edge cleaved into her again, it was no clean cut-she twisted as she landed, tearing open a gash into her right leg. Blood splattered onto the ground.

"_Didn't I tell you?" _Cell chuckled, bringing the discs back to hover over his hands. "If that's all you've got, you won't be seeing much of my power. Perhaps I'll cut your left leg next."

_Damn it all! _She took a heavy breath, heaving herself off of the ground. "I am so tired of this bullshit!" She eyed Cell, his outline visible underneath the discs. _I know there's a way around this, there has to be... I'm not going to lose like this, it's not even a straight fight!_

"It's time to finish this. I must say, you do have impressive power, but your tactical ability is limited, and that's being light about it-it will cost you your life! Foolish girl!" He launched the first disc in a tight arc, throwing the second soon after, already smiling in anticipation of his next opponent. _Who will I fight next? Goku? Vegeta? Celera? Raditz? _

"Don't count me out just yet!" Celypa narrowed her eyes. _I've got a plan... I think. I hope this works, if it is what I'm thinking then... _She dashed towards the discs, looking at the light casted on the ground from their trajectory to position them, making sure to focus her ki sense to its peak. Timing was everything. One slip and she was going to be cut to ribbons. She pressed the pain of her shoulder and leg down, both were starting to bleed steadily, as she increased her speed. Ten paces she jumped, diving and sliding under the razor edge disc. She slammed the ball of her foot into the center, shattering it into thousands of fragments, they faded as Cell lost control. She strained flipping over the second as it shot under her, putting on a burst of flight, she opened her palm bending back as far as she could, the disc shot passed her, missing by just an inch, and she released the small but concentrated energy sphere, detonating the disc and itself.

She followed through with the movement, slamming one hand into the ground, forcing herself to spin, and flipped up to her feet. On instinct, she spun raising a hand, gritting her teeth as she caught Cell's wrist in mid swing. They pushed against each other silently before she broke the silence. "You're a bit predictable. You tend to be a bit dramatic as well as decisive, it only makes sense you'd want me down after destroying your attack like that." She snapped her shin up towards his jaw, which Cell blocked flying a few feet back. He smirked, stretching the pain from his forearm.

"You destroyed my attack..." Cell looked curious. "How?"

"It was simple." Celypa shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't bother concentrating ki in the center of the disc itself. Besides you couldn't, that'd require more ki than either of us have, not to mention the time it'd take to form it."

"Well, it seems I was wrong about you. You do have _some _fighting sense." Cell chuckled. "But, you're injured now, getting gassed out. You're starting to tap into your reserves. I hold the advantage. Will you still fight?"

"Are you really going to even ask me that!?" She dashed towards him. "I am far from done with you!"

* * *

><p>Raditz barely made it to the other fighters before he collapsed, Goku ran towards him. "Raditz!? What happened?" Goku asked, digging into his pocket. "You didn't miss Celypa did you?"<p>

"Tarnuu happened... That's what." Raditz rasped, taking the senzu bean and shoving it into his mouth. "I saw her, I'm very proud. She's actually holding her own against that monster..."

"It may be stupid for me to ask, but where is that ass clown Hercule?" Krillin asked.

"He's... Dead..." Raditz replied, looking away from them. "Tarnuu, the bastard he crushed his skull..."

"Good riddance!" Vegeta snapped rudely, of course. _I thought I sensed a ki, maybe this Tarnuu will be even more powerful than Cell!_

Raditz settled on glaring at him.

"I sensed a ki..." Goku narrowed his eyes, body getting rigid. "I guess that was Tarnuu... Man, I just thought Okita was exaggerating, but he wasn't..." Goku snapped his head towards a mountain just several feet away, close to where Celypa and Cell were battling. Tarnuu just stood motionless, completely focused on that battle. _Better keep an eye on him, I've never felt a ki like his before... In any case he isn't attacking... _

* * *

><p>Cell rammed his knee into Celypa's stomach, swinging his arm down and smashing his elbow across the top of her head, her armor absorbed some of the impact, grit and willpower the rest. Nothing could be done about the forehead shot. Willpower was about the only thing she was running on her energy reserves were draining and fast. She spun, lashing out with a kick, but it streaked through his afterimage, and he phased into sight behind her slamming his knee into her spine taking her off of her feet. She flipped away, crying out in pain as Cell stomped her forehead-the same spot where he elbowed her before grinding his foot into her bone, tearing open the small cut until it was a large gash. She pushed him off, jumping to her feet, raising her guard just in time to block another blow. She grunted as the impact forced her back, another impact snapping her head back as Cell connected with a precise elbow, she stumbled back unable to keep her balance and fell onto one hand and knee.<p>

"What's this? I was expecting more! Well, not really. I am perfect, after all. You are inferior to me, of course." Cell took a more offensive stance. "You're getting tired already. Do you want to take five? Or what about taking one of those Senzu Beans, they sure do come in handy. Look at you, you can hardly stand up!"

"Shut up! Shut up, cell!" She raked her from her field of vision, feeling her aura burning all the sweat on her forehead, surrounding her with a fine mist of steam. "I wasn't sure which is more annoying... That Solar Kienzan technique or your mouth, I'm going to go with the second."

"Yes, well maybe I have been talking a little too much... Perhaps I should let my actions speak louder, I wonder how long you can last." Cell boomed with a dark chuckle before he vanished in an instant.

_Shit! That damn speed! _Celypa narrowed her eyes, spotting the quick flash of movement, but it appeared to come from every possible direction at once. _He's even faster than he was before! I wouldn't put it passed him this is just a demonstration of his speed. _"You're pretty damn fast, I get it. Now how about you come and-" Cell appeared in front of her, just an inch away, smirking arrogantly. She threw a punch, but he was already gone before it could even connect. He appeared again, this time behind her, Celypa snarled twisting sharply and swinging her elbow, but he was gone before she could even hit him. "Hey bastard!" Celypa snapped. "Stand still and fight me!"

"Why don't you move faster." Cell jabbed, appearing to her right, vanishing before her attack ever came close hitting him. This happened several more times before she decided to wait. There was no point in tiring herself out and never even hitting him. Before she put her guard up, Cell took advantage of her hesitation, slamming his knee into the center of her back. She cried out in pain, staggering forward, only to be met with an elbow to the mouth and a kick to the face that slammed her onto the ground. Feeling blood gushing in and from her mouth, she sprung up to her feet, struggling to focus. _Defense... _He appeared again, she blocked his punch. Three kicks from the side and two punches from below. Six elbows. Another punch. Another continued for ten minutes, Cell appearing and disappearing pressing his attack, Celypa barely defending, Cell vanishing into his dash and landing several blows on her.

She gasped for oxygen, muscles screaming. She was tiring. She was getting dizzy from defending the different angles Cell was attacking from, the blood loss from earlier was starting to slow her reactions, her arms felt heavy. He smirked sliding through her guard and slammed his fist into the center of her stomach, doubling her over and making her spit out some blood, she staggered back, and Cell followed up driving his fist into her stomach again, finishing by smashing the point of his elbow into the center of her forehead launching her away.

She bounced painfully across the ground eight times before taking some control over her tumble and righted herself. "Hu...Huh..." She winced wiping blood away before it got between her eyes, looking up at Cell, who hovered in the air with his arms folded. "Okay, now I am mad..."

"I'm just curious. How much longer is this going to continue?" Cell asked. "You don't have much left. Another five minutes? Thirty seconds? I do have other fighters to deal with, so if you don't mind.

"As long as it takes!" Celypa snarled, dashing towards Cell. The battle commenced once again, and Cell held a clear edge over her.

"My guess is thirty seconds."

* * *

><p>Raditz stared at the army of laughing cells, the smaller ones hopping around while the taller and larger ones settled on just cackling. Now that he got a better look he noticed some bared a resemblance to his first and second form, their coloration was just different, and the Cell Jr's as they dubbed them silently were just a few feet tall and orange and blue. Their power however was what startled him, many were strong, many were weak. But it was just that. There are <em>so many.<em> "Hey, Goku, Celera..."

"What?" The two siblings asked, turning to look at him.

"Call me crazy for asking, but do you think we could take them all on if we attacked together?"

"I thought about it, but it's suicide..." Celera folded her arms tightly across her chest. "A good majority of those things can take you and Goku on just by themselves, there are weaker ones, even though everyone here could take on at least one of those freaks, they still got the numbers edge.. There's just no way. Patience."

"I know you want to help her, Raditz." Goku sighed, being a bit more understanding than Celera. "It'd only make things worse. Like Celera said a majority of those things are a match for me or you. We're outnumbered on top of it. Everyone could fight, but few could take on the wide majority, it'd be up to us, Gohan is... And, Celypa is fighting the original Cell... We should wait."

"We'll wait." Vegeta said simply, sizing all of them up.

* * *

><p>Cell and Celypa slammed into each other, her kick deflected by his hand while she held back his fist with both hands, teeth gritting. <em>Time to put an end to this! <em>He weaved to the side, driving the edge of his hand into her shoulder and gouging his knee into her thigh, hitting both of her wounds sustained by his Solar Kienzan, she dropped towards the ground, but Cell wasn't finished he hefted her up by the hair, slamming his knee into her face snapping her head back, following through he slammed his palm across her jaw in mid-throw flinging her into the ground. She gasped, rolling onto her side as her injuries screamed.

"Now the moment I have been waiting for! Squashing you like the insect you are!" Cell yelled, throwing away all restraint. He shot over to Korin's Tower, gouging the stone with one hand, anchoring himself with his ki. With a yell for dramatic flare, he heaved, tearing the tower out of the earth! He flew up into the air, laughing loudly as he swung the tower around. "You truly are a stupid girl. It was interesting to say the least, in any case."

* * *

><p>Two tiny, screaming dots flew out of Korin Tower, rocketing towards the ground. Goku frowned. "Raditz-I-<p>

"Got it!" They both used instant transmission, snatching the falling figures from the sky, returning to where they were once standing. They deposited the two-Korin and Yajirobie, on the ground, Raditz frowned slightly. "Can't you fly?" They were ignored as the three bantered back and forth, Raditz getting a bit loud as it went on.

Goku's eyes were wide as he stared at Cell. "This isn't good... Not good, Celypa, if you're going to dodge anything he does, this is the thing to dodge!"

Cell twisted, heaving up Korin Tower until the base-round part-was directed at Celypa, then letting out a yell and flaring his wings just for effect, he rocketed down towards the earth throwing Korin Tower with surprising speed.

Celypa groaned, struggling to move her battered body, every cut and bruise, every ache screaming all at once. A twisting pain erupted, and she already knew it was her leg, something edged into her blurred vision. "Damn, where did he go...? And, what the hell is that sound?" Korin's Tower grew rapidly in her direct field of vision, blocking out the sun and anything behind her.

"This is over!" Cell roared

Celypa grimaced. "Well isn't this about a bi-" her voice was drowned out by the earth shattering explosion as the tower crashed into her. Cell smirked, driving it down further with his ki until it was ground into rubble and there was an impossibly large crater scarring the ground.

* * *

><p>"Heh, I guess that's all that brat was capable of." Tarnuu said, taking a deep breath as he surveyed the wreckage. A sense of anticipation and exhilaration flooding through him. "She hardly posed a challenge to him anyways, Cell was holding back..." He sighed closing his eyes for a second. "Seems Syrus is going to lag back, I guess I'll just wait here. In any case it is interesting to say the very least, and with that stupid fool dealt with there will be no more spectators." He settled himself down, legs crossed over the other and folding his arms over his chest. <em>I've got nothing better to do, maybe they'll surprise me... And there is that army of... Whatever over there. <em>

* * *

><p>Celypa struggled to move. She struggled to stay conscious. It was a struggle to think and breathe. <em>I've... got... to keep... Fighting... <em>She lost the battle, vision blackening as he she lost consciousness.

"I guess that was good enough for a warm up!" Cell laughed deeply, landing silently on the ground near his battered and broken opponent, surrounded by the debris and ruins of Korin's Tower. "Shall we continue, who will fight me next!?" His eyes roamed over the fighters. "Goku? Celera? Vegeta? Raditz? How about you, Trunks?"


	43. Chapter 43

Gohan fell off his bed, blacking out again. Luckily Okita was there to catch him. A feeling, lurking in the back of his mind, inside of him, since his fight with Broly. He clenched his teeth. _I have to... _ The half Saiyan started clawing at his chest as Ch Chi came running back in. "Okita, I can..."

"Quiet." Okita commanded, lifting him up and setting him down on the bed.

"O-Okita, what-" Chi Chi bit her lip, clenching her sash. "What are we going to do. Gohan he's getting worse!"

_Take the medicine with you. I'll hold down the fort while you're away, some things are better changed than left alone... _He recalled the last words _he _said to him, just before he left-to come here. "I was expecting Cell to do something like this," He frowned slightly, the same memory played in his mind, he forced it to pass. With hast he rummaged through his Hakama pockets-he wore the same outfit as before, though this one wasn't ragged or torn and Celera made it for him herself. He made sure to thank her... "Long story short, I've had to deal with Cell in my timeline as well, though weaker than he is in this one he more than made up for it with his cunning." He pulled out a small bottle, a purple ring going around the bottle itself.

"The medicine!" Chi Chi's eyes lit up, clasping it tightly in her hand. "Okita when did you grab that from-"

"Cell still has that antidote, however in my timeline an antidote was also found. This it. The medicine. Keep him alive." Okita said, dashing for the opening and taking off skyward.

* * *

><p>You've got to be kidding me..." Cell looked towards the Saiyan siblings-Celera and Goku who were in a heated rock, paper, scissors match.<p>

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

Celera threw rock. Goku threw scissors.

"Best thirty two out of thirty four!" Goku said quickly, sounding almost childlike.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

Goku threw paper. Celera threw rock.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

Celera threw scissors. Goku threw rock.

"Wooo!" Goku cheered, grinning widely. "I won!"

"Damn it!" Celera huffed, scowling deeply. "That's fine, I'll get my chance!"

"Hehehe," Goku laughed softly, walking through the gap of the Cell army as Raditz hauled Celypa off the battlefield. _Okay! Time to see if all my training has paid off! I just hope he's drained after that match, Celypa was close to my current power, I'm still a good deal stronger-but I've got Cell's speed to contend with._

"Finally, I was getting bored of watching you two shout incessantly." Cell drawled. "Now we finally get to it. My true purpose."

"Killing me." Goku frowned. "Right?"

"Yes. Though you may lack raw power compared to Celypa, I sense you may be a good deal stronger. Your superior skill and tactical ability will make this very entertaining."

"I hope I'll be more than just 'entertaining', Cell."

"You don't think you'll win!" Cell sneered, eyes narrowing just a bit. "I should rephrase that, you don't believe you have any shot of winning against me? Against perfection."

"To be honest. I don't know." Goku grinned, taking a loose stance. "I won't know until I try."

* * *

><p>"Well, let's get down to it..." Syrus stared impassively at the six Hera-jins still standing. "You've done a lot of bragging about your power, but I don't see anything that is so amazing." He shrugged. "You miles well undergo that transformation that swordsman did. And, if you are as powerful as you say you are, why was Frieza and his family ruling the galaxy?" He seemed genuinely curious. "You're a great deal stronger than both Cooler and Frieza why not just kill them?<p>

"That's simple." Bojack smirked, inclining his head with a sense of superiority. "Bujin..."

"Yes, very well." Bujin nodded, a strange smirk on his face. "Unlike most people, I _make sure_ to study different potential threats. The frost demons, of course, were among those I took careful time to study. Frieza's power level while in his second form was measured at one million on those primitive scouters' scale."

"Can you get to the point, if there is one to this." Syrus said dryly.

"You seem to have patience..." Bujin chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. "Very well I shall indulge you, Frieza's full power was measured once from orbit. It measured at one hundred and thirty million. Cooler's full power was measured _only one_ time, also from orbit, and it measured at two hundred million." He paused for effect. "Frieza's false sense of superiority made him lazy and careless. His intelligence service was sloppy, getting a hold of this information was child's play. Though, I can't say the same thing for Cooler, he was much more keen and secretive. It was only through timing that his full power was able to be recorded. Those brothers are polar opposites... And now to my point..."

"That wasn't the point?" Syrus asked, annoyance edging into his tone. "Then hurry up and get to it, I don't like long winded people."

"King Cold's power level in his second form was just a bit higher than Cooler's maximum of two hundred million. Obviously much higher than Frieza's which only measured at one hundred and thirty million. I estimate King Cold's _full _power is in the range ten billion-within this range do the math yourself if you don't believe me. Their forms' power differs from one to the next, but with both Frieza and Cooler as a reference we believe it to be true."

"And?" Syrus looked at him with a blank expression. "What is your point?"

"I've studied these things." Bujin smirked, chuckling softly. "It is my job, as the brains of my outfit. I've calibrated my ki sense to fit that of the scouters' scale, and I promise you, your own power level is nowhere close to that! Not _even Lord Bojack is that_ powerful. But, I assure you someone such as you is still no match for him in any case."

"So, I guess if I told you I was that strong, or am stronger you wouldn't believe me."

"Not even if I dumped ten gallons of east galaxy LSD!" Bujin yelled.

"I see..." Syrus ignored the odd comment-it was odd to him anyway. "If what you say has any truth to it, then your ki sense has been limited by the same thing as the scouters'. If that's the case you can't sense that I'm suppressing most of my power." Syrus shrugged, saying it as it were a fact, it was indeed a fact-he was suppressing most of his power. "But, you answered my question at least." _I suppose it does make sense the Frost Demons ruled-King Cold as long as they have, considering that is the depth of King Cold's true power. He was the leader of the PTO after all... Perhaps they fought and killed King Cold in his second form. That's probably the case. _"As informative as you've been, you talk too much. King Cold and his spawns are dead, killed by Super Saiyans, so it is a moot point." He allowed a small smirk to cross his face. "You made the first and last mistake anyone-warrior or not could ever make. Underestimating your opponent-in your case it's worse since you're underestimating a Saiyan."

"Oh no! I'm terrified! Look at me trembling!" Bojack boomed with a laugh. "Somebody save me from the monkey, the rabid baboon!" Bojack narrowed his eyes stopping his laugh. "You've got no idea who you're up against, you stupid ape."

"The universe is littered with the bones of those who dared to oppose Lord Bojack." Zangya said coldly.

"Enough talk. Transform, that way once I do kill you, you will know that even at your peak you were never a match for me."

* * *

><p>"Okay..." Goku narrowed his eyes, going through his regular warm up stretches. <em>It's all or nothing. If I lose focus for even a second, I'm done for. I've got to do my absolute best! <em>"Haaaahhhh!" He dashed forward, launching a straight right, Cell blocked it. He swung his left hand, throwing quick and short punches aiming his kicks for his body, trying to throw Cell off and press the tempo. Cell dodge and blocked the assault with surprising ease. "Goku, I know you can do better than that!" Cell dashed in, snapping his elbow out, but Goku blocked it at the last minute with his forearm. "Show me what you can really do!"

Goku grimaced, leaping away from Cell, the bio android chased after him, Goku swiveled launching a quick barrage of punches and kicks, Cell launched his own assault both landing blows on the other. _Damn it... Stand still would you!? _Cell stepped trying to push through his guard, Goku spotted an opening-not large, but still an opening, he spun, sweeping Cell off of his feet, charging ki between his hands. "KAMEHAME...HAAAA!" The beam shot forward, knocking Cell back and away, it wasn't enough to seriously injure Cell, but enough to stun him.

Cell leapt to his feet, facing Goku. "There we go. That's more like it!" Goku dashed in, leading with a high kick, Cell ducked under it, swinging a quick punch. Goku turned, pushing away with a flare of his ki. He landed behind Cell, launching a ki blast that forced Cell to stagger. Goku pressed forward following up with a cross, but Cell sprung back up to his feet, and with that deadly speed he blocked Goku's fist, driving his knee forward, Goku blocked the blow with his knee gritting his teeth as he absorbed the impact.

Goku dashed back, putting some distance between him and Cell. _Chi Chi... _He sent her a telepathic signal.

_Goku!? Is everything okay?_

_How's Gohan? _Goku dodged Cell's quick assault, slamming his knee into his sternum, he was hard pressed to block once more.

_He's getting better. He was talking a little first. Now he's sound asleep. I have the medicine Goku!_

_"What!? How?" _He fired another burst of energy blasts, skewing their trajectory by a few inches. _I'm fighting Cell right now, how did you manage to get the medicine?_

_Okita... Thank goodness he had the same medicine with him. _She paused. _You'll win right?_

_I wish I could tell you. _They traded blows viciously for several seconds, breaking apart and darting back colliding with their shins. _He should be weakened from fighting Celypa, I'm not sure by how much. But, his speed is unreal. He knows everything I'm about to do before I even do it... _He fired a quick energy blast towards Cell, who shifted to the side smacking it away with ease. _I may have a plan though._

_Please don't die, Goku..._

_I'll do my best. Just keep Gohan alive. And, remember whether I'm alive or dead I will _always _love you._

_Goku... _A tear fell from her eye. _Stay safe._

_"_Haaahhh!" Cell closed the distance between them, lashing out with a quick elbow. Goku ducked under the blow, flaring his ki and throwing himself away from Cell at the same time throwing both hand forward firing a quick spurt of about three dozen blue energy blasts. "What are you planning, Goku?" Cell muttered to himself, dodging and swaying passed the well placed energy blasts. Cell let out a shout, slamming his forearm against Goku's, the force driving the Saiyan back. Cell dashed in, Goku sprung to the side, putting on another burst of speed, and fired a quick ki blast, which Cell smacked away with no effort once again. Cell grunted, closing the distance between them, throwing a blinding uppercut. Goku dodged the attack, swinging his shin forward to block Cell's knee, snapping his right arm down smacking Cell's wrist down-leaving an opening for an elbow. He elbowed him across the jaw, but Cell was quick and landed a blow to his stomach with his knee, both staggered away from the other. "Whew... You're something else, Cell." _I knew he was powerful, but this is more than I anticipated... Despite the circumstance, I am excited._

"And, your skill and technique are impeccable." Cell smirked. "This is actually a challenge, compared to Celypa."

* * *

><p>"I may be stupid for saying this." Krillin glanced back and forth between those gathered, eyes lingering on Celera. "But, it looks to me like Goku is actually winning."<p>

"If you feel stupid for saying it, why say it?" Celera titled her head, clearly confused by the statement.

"Of course!" Trunks smiled, as if he recalling something. "That's why he was so relaxed before."

_It looks that way... But, Cell is still holding back. _Vegeta watched the high speed clash intently. _But, Kakarot is holding some back in reserves... Strange, I wonder what he's planning. He knows that if he doesn't go all out he'll stand no chance... _

* * *

><p>Raditz laid Celypa down on the ground as slow as he could, mindful of her injuries. "Hey kid. How are you?"<p>

She grimaced, opening her eyes a few minutes later. "I lost..." She sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't talk like that." Raditz shook his head, a stern expression on his face. "You did more than any of us expected, you did fine."

"But..." Celypa closed her eyes. The sunlight was way too bright, she felt nauseous. "I should have lasted longer..."

"Shut up." He ordered. "I'm proud of you, Celypa." The words left his mouth. They would have sounded so strange just a few short years ago. It was amazing how far they've all come. "Just take it easy. I'll get you a senzu, heal you right up."

"Please... That'd be really nice... I can't see anything except blurs."

"Cat thing!" Raditz shouted.

"His name is Korin!" Celera corrected.

"Fine, fine, don't have to shout!" Korin muttered. "You could show some respect, like your sister, you know!"

"Give me those damn beans." Raditz growled. "Or I will rip your whiskers right out with my bare hands and then I will spay your ass!"

"I'm a male! It's nurture!" Korin yelled indignantly. "Spay my white tail! Can't even tell the difference, reminds me of Goku when he was a kid..."

"Shut up and give me those beans!" Raditz snapped. "I'm losing patience!"

"Geez! Fine! I know someone who isn't going to be invited to Saturday brunch!" Korin was exasperated, waving a hand towards Yajrobie. "Give him one of those damn senzus."

"Whatever, you can just take the whole bag." Yajirobie held up the brown bag, about to toss it, the was a loud hiss, the air glowed around him, and the glow intensified as smoke filled the air, the bag was vaporized and only one bean miraculously wasn't destroyed. Cell stood just a few meters from them, arm extended, smoke rising from it.

"I don't think so..." Cell chuckled.

"What in the..." Raditz had again caught a flash of Cell's true speed and was awed. _I didn't even see the attack. Just a flash. Cell is insane, I'd call him a monster but... _He frowned, recalling the near fifth teen foot behemoth he faced off with earlier. _Tarnuu is a monster... _"Celypa eat this."

Cell's attention was diverted as a ki blast hurdled towards him, he shifted to the side dodging by a few inches.

* * *

><p>Goku put on a burst of speed, curving in a tight arc behind Cell unleashing another ki blast. "Get back here Cell!"<p>

"Of course, Goku!" Cell smacked the blast aside, swinging a knee up into Goku's face, the impact snapped his head back but he had enough senses to twist, kicking cell in the ribs launching him away.

"Aye! Yi yi!" Goku wiped the blood from his nose, shaking his head a bit. _That really hurt! __Hmmmm... I'd say this is getting nowhere fast, but... I think I'm onto something! _"You say your made from this planet's greatest warriors, you've absorbed android Seventeen and Eighteen... But none of us have ever been this skilled. Neither were they! Just what are you?"

"I am perfect!" Cell boasted. "The whole is greater than the sum of its parts." Cell said, smirking slightly. "Besides I absorbed that fat clown Dodoria while I was still in my first form, I don't have Celera's or Shaello's cells either, but I do have a bit of information on then. I'm also programmed with knowledge of your fighting style. I know your moves inside and out, I'm three steps ahead of you before you even make a move, Goku. Your Turtle School martial arts are so predictable. It's child play to counter it."

"Well then..." Goku smiled.

"What?" Cell raised an eyebrow in question.

"You just gave me a good idea! Thanks!" Goku dashed for Cell, swiveling, and at the last moment shifting his stance, moving lower and spreading his legs much wider, Cell staggered back, momentarily caught off guard, and Goku slammed the edge of his hand into his neck. He flipped over Cell, twisting and facing forwards, blocking Cell's quick punch with both arm, letting the impact carry him back some. "What in the hell..." Cell staggered back, as Goku rammed his palm into his face, snapping both his palms down a second later smashing them into Cell's chest. "You're using... Namekian Martial Arts!"

"Yeah!" Goku told him rather bluntly. "I trained under Kami for three years. Not as long as my sister, but I've also sparred with Nail a lot." He dodged Cell's kick, appearing above him and slamming both hands into the crown of Cell's skull in that claw-like position. "If you know my style, I'll just use another one."

Cell sprung away, smacking aside another energy blast, just a quickly blocking a palm strike. "You know that wasn't going to last long. I can counter your moves just as I did before." Goku dashed in striking with both palms, Cell danced around him, slamming four punches-two the face and two to the stomach in succession. Goku stumbled back, shaking the pain away. _Okay then... _Cell wasted no time in pressing his assault, dashing in he swung a kick for Goku's head, but his stance shifted again, he spun around Cell's kick, driving his elbow into the back of his head. He followed through with a vicious knee knocking Cell away. Cell forced himself to a stop. "So, now you're using Raditz's style?"

"I picked it up on the way to Namek."

"I must say this is a valiant effort. I'd expect nothing less." Cell dashed forward, trying to overwhelm him with speed, but Goku stepped around the blinding punch, slamming his knee into the bio android's stomach. Cell recovered in an instant, already seeing the next attack come before it was even thrown, and dashed towards him once more, slamming his fist across Goku's jaw sending him flying back. "Unfortunately for you, now you are out of options. What else is left, there is nothing you can do that can surprise me. Korin didn't teach you anything new. King Kai didn't either. You've managed to catch me off guard, but I assure it will not happen again."

Goku dashed away from Cell, raising his forearm just in time to block the kick, his stance shifting once more. "Don't count me out just yet, Cell!" He blocked Cell's punch that would have slammed right into his nose, lashing out with four punches in rapid succession. Cell staggered back, shaking his head once. Goku lunged forward, stepping into Cell's guard and ramming an elbow against his jaw. He didn't let up his offensive pressure, swinging his fist forward, Cell smirked slamming his fist into Goku's the impact shattering the ground around them in a huge cloud, forcing both to back away from each other.

"Ah, Vegeta's style! I should have been more clear earlier. I didn't think you were this dense." Cell wasted no time, already seeing the attack coming, and elbowed him square in the chest driving him back. _"I have knowledge of everyone's fighting styles-even Cui, Appule, Nappa, even Celypa's and Trunks'!" _

_Hey! Goku!_

_"What?" _He asked quickly, fending off Cell's assault, alternating between his human, Saiyan, and Namekian martial arts, he was failing to land any significant hits. He took three punches and kick, blood rose in his mouth spilling out, in return he slammed two punches and two knees into Cell's chest and face.

_Listen. I got a plan! We may have that whole Cell army to deal with, but if it works there's a good chance Cell will be finished. _

Goku traded blows with Cell, blocking a kick, skidding across the ground from the impact. _Wait! Don't jump in just yet, I've got a plan!_

_That's new... _Raditz snorted. _What's your plan then? I won't second guess you in this case._

_Well... _Goku swayed to the side, avoiding Cell's knee by just a few inches, throwing a quick energy blast at him. _I've started to notice something with Cell, I know I can get him I just need to time it right..._

_Do it! _Raditz tensed in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Goku righted himself, preparing as Cell shot towards him. "I still have a couple tricks up my sleeve, Cell!"<p>

"Oh really?"

"That's right-I told you not to count me out! Here it goes!" He sprinted, using the speed to add to his dash, swinging his right first forward, smashing it into Cell's own blocking the punch dead on. He snapped his right fist forward, aiming for Cell's stomach. Cell dodged the strike, springing back and off of his feet, arcing back in towards Goku. Cell swiped forward with his leg, Goku narrowed his eyes, pushing off of the ground and slamming his right palm against Cell's knee forcing it back down, he extended fully focusing his ki into the tip of his elbow. "HAAAAAAHHH!"

Cell's head snapped back, blood rushing into his mouth as he was hurled away, spinning and flipping rapidly. He snarled, flaring his ki to stop his trajectory, but just as he did, Goku appeared above him with Instant Transmission him towards the ground forcing him into a wild tumble, he pressed his attack ramming his knee into Cell's spine throwing him towards the ground here he slammed with a sickening thud. _If I'm right, now is the perfect time! _Goku shot into the sky, looping to a stop , and cupping his hands at his sides gathering his ki. "KAA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEE..." He yelled. Cell glanced upwards, allowing a smirk to cross his face.

"What do you think you're doing Goku?" Cell asked. "You know concentrating that much ki into the Kamehameha will destroy this planet."

* * *

><p>I'd hate to agree with Cell!" Yamcha's eyes were wide as he zoned up at Goku, seeing the glint of his ki blast despite how high he was. "But, what the hell is Goku thinking?!"<p>

"Relax! Goku knows what he's doing..." Trunks spoke up, staring intently. _ I hope._

_"_I hope you're right, Trunks." Krillin swallowed slowly. The amount of ki Goku was actually focusing into that blast was alarming!

_So, this is why you've been holding back... _Celera craned her head, spotting the small speck in the sky. _I just hope you save some of your energy, brother. You can't forget Cell is able to regenerate..._

* * *

><p>Cell tensed in preparation of the attack, he could feel the blast starting to peak. "You wouldn't!" Cell narrowed his eyes, staring more intently. The air shifted for a moment, In his moment of focus, Goku appeared just inches from him hands still cupped, green eyes hard as ice. Goku's eyes snapped wide. <em>SOLAR FLARE! <em>He screamed mentally. Cell, only noticing him at the last second, was blinded by the intense light howling in outrage and pain all the same. "HAAAAAAAAA!" Goku threw his arms forward, the charged blue beam exploding from his palms, it slammed into Cell with a deafening explosion, obliterating his entire head and his entire torso in a blaze of light.

Cell's legs dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Goku panted, body heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Everyone watching looked on with wide eyes or narrow eyes.

"Did that really just happen?" Krillin asked. He couldn't believe it honestly. Cell. The self proclaimed perfect android...Was lying headless and torso-less on the ground. Destroyed by Goku. It was a relief. _I knew he'd do it somehow._

"It worked!" Trunks cheered. "Awesome, we won guys!"

"I think Goku has actually won!" Yamcha exclaimed, smiling widely. "Shit, and here I thought I was going to be the first to die."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Shaello muttered.

"It's easy to see-" Trunks started.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped abruptly, leveling a glare with his son. "If you had taken five seconds to actually sense Cell's ki you would know that he is still very much alive!"

"That's right." Raditz nodded, glancing at the Cell army. "Those guys are starting to get restless."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you stop being so dramatic, Cell..." Goku narrowed his eyes, staring at the motionless corpse. "I can sense a lot of ki still inside of you."<p>

Cell's remains suddenly sprung to their feet, and almost with an instant he regenerated himself new torso and head completely, it dripped with green sticky blood and goo. "I assumed a little suspense was in order." Cell declared, stretching out his shoulders and arms, and twisted the kinks out of his neck. "That was very clever of you... I severely underestimated you, Goku. You knew I would hesitate in that moment-it would explain why you were throwing so many energy blasts at me prior. But, it doesn't explain that technique you executed before..." Cell narrowed his eyes. "Tell me. What is it? Who does it belong too?"

"Heh. Celypa was right. You have some flare for the dramatic." Goku glanced at him, jaw clenching slightly. _I concentrated the bulk of my ki into that blast... Damn, I thought for sure it would have finished him... _It would explain why he was willing to answer his questions, he needed more time to recover. "You managed to figure out my entire plan that quickly? Well, you're really something else, Cell." He smirked smugly. "As for the technique you're asking about. There are actually two. The first is Instant Transmission. And, the second is something I picked up from Celera-we've been sparring since we were three so it's almost natural. It's looks like just a normal elbow strike, but it is much more. It belongs to Vaapad."

"Vaapad?" Cell asked. "And, Instant Transmission?"

"Vaapad. " Goku nodded. "You can thank my sister for that one. It's a style that she developed! You could call it Juyo too. As for Instant Transmission, I can go anywhere instantaneously."

"Using a technique and style I have no prior knowledge of against me, and that Instant technique..." Cell nodded, as if understanding something, and turned his eyes onto the Saiyan. "You caught me off guard, to add to that prior to this you were using energy blasts to feel out my movements and habits, if I hesitate at certain moments. I commend you for your effort, I'm even a bit winded. But, now you've run out of tricks, you have nothing left in your arsenal. Not a damn thing. Not to mention you were expecting that blast to finish me off, but I'm still standing here and you've severely drained your energy with that last attack-I imagine using the Solar Flare in unison didn't do you any favors."

_Raditz! _Goku's voice rang through his elder brother's head. _What was your plan?_

_Can you knock Cell away just one more time? _Raditz asked.

_I think I can manage... _Goku blocked a punch just barely, gritting his teeth from the impact. _I'm out of tricks... Well, not just yet. There is one more!_

_Whatever it is, do it! _Raditz tensed himself, hyper focusing as he prepared for the attack. _I just need one good hit, and we'll finish him off!_

* * *

><p>Goku gritted his teeth, rubbing his bruising forearm. He blocked another strike, barely holding Cell back. "Guess what, Cell!"<p>

"I swear if you say you have another trick I am going to kill you."

"There is one teacher you've forgot about. And, he and and always will be the most important. Here's a technique he taught me!" He snapped his right fist forward, straining as he met Cell's fist head on. "Rock!" He shifted passed a swift knee, bringing up his left hand and jabbing him in the eyes with surprising speed. "Scissors!" He snapped his left hand forward and then his right, slamming both into Cell's stomach, pressing the tempo he opened his left palm charging up a ball of ki and sent it forward, knocking Cell back and away.

Cell gritted his teeth, flipping end over end, forcing himself to stop. "I am going to kill him!" Cell snarled, howling in anger and pain as Raditz appeared above him with Instant Transmissin, kicking him towards the ground throwing him off balance and forcing him into a wild spin, Celera dashed underneath him driving her knee into his kidney area, getting a satisfying gasp out of him, she swung down slamming her middle knuckles into his mouth, forcing him into a wild spin amplified by the lasting impact of her strike towards Goku. Goku appeared in front of Cell, splaying his fingers out over his forehead. "Fuck! Not again!" Cell roared as the same blinding light from before swallowed his vision causing unbearable agony. "Krillin!" Goku dashed out of the way, revealing Krillin behind him, blistering Kaioken x30 aura burning a brilliant red around him. He snapped one hand above his head, palm facing upwards. "KIENZAN ASSAULT!" He hurled a blistering barrage of energy discs at Cell, intensfied by the Kaioken they sliced through him, one cleaving clean through his head, another sliced off a segment of his 'horn', and two more sliced off an arm and leg.

Cell's body and body parts hit the ground with a loud thud. Goku and Raditz didn't let up, nor did anyone else-Vegeta and Celypa aside they were all hovering in the air, arms pointed towards the ground and palms open. "HAAAAAAHHH!" They all screamed in unison, unleashing a vicious barrage of energy blasts varying from red to blue to light yellow to a blistering white, the blasts detonated one after the next shaking the entire landscape. They stopped, Goku and Raditz were the first to settle on the ground. "I'll be damn!" He couldn't believe what just happened. Cell, whatever remained of him was on the ground more than certainly being scorched, he's the one that executed the deciding maneuver, slain by his hand. He wasn't one to defeat a really tough enemy-he would land damaging blows, beat the henchmen, and of course he got his ass kicked. Winning. Actually _winning _a major battle was exhilarating.

"Hah! Alright! It actually worked!" Goku grinned. "Awesome work, guys!"

"No time to celebrate." Raditz nodded at the Cell army. "They don't look too happy."

"They're foaming at the mouth..." Celera said, grimacing just slightly.

"No kidding." Yamcha agreed. True to what Celera said, some were indeed foaming at the mouth with a crazed look in their eyes. "Either Cell has serious issues, or there's a sort of defect with some of those.

* * *

><p>Tarnuu stared at the scene of smoke and debris, getting a full view of everything from his perch. "It seems more are coming, a few are actually strong." He stretched out his neck, slowly standing to his feet eyes zoning in on the army of Cells who were all ready to make a move or were about to. "I'm sure Cell will regenerate, with their focus diverted they won't even notice. Ah well, I found something of interest even if they are ugly." He hovered off the ground. "If Cell didn't have the innate ability to regenerate Goku's attack would have finished him off-no question. As it stands, it was an interesting look at his tactics."<p>

* * *

><p>The thousands of Cells jumped and flew towards the four warriors, all of them taking a stance and bracing for the collision. Celera opened her left palm, focusing her ki into it. Before they collided in a wild frenzy, there was a blur of motion and the horde was thrown back. Another blur shot passed them all smashing straight into the wall of Cells. Nail, Okita, Vegeta, and Ivory stood next to them, Ivory hovering a few feet off of the ground. "Finally! I'm here, count me in!" Ivory said, smiling.<p>

"Ivory!" Yamcha walked towards her. "When did you get here?What took you so long?"

Just a second ago, actually! Sorry about being so late, we had to stop and making some last second tweaks, you know to her anti cell machine or whatever it's called. She needed me to hold some of the wires down for her."

"You got here just in time then. We're definitely going to need that.I hope it works on those freaks too." Krillin nodded, turning in Okita's direction. "Hey! You finally got here, how's Gohan doing?

"A lot better." Okita replied.

"Chi Chi told me." Goku spoke up, breath still ragged but he was standing on his own two feet. That had been a relief and he could finally focus completely on the battle.

"I've dealt with Cell in my own time. While he was weaker he made up for it with his cunning, doing things such a this." Okita replied, glancing in the direction of a growing battle. _Damn, he's here... I wasn't expecting him to arrive so soon!_

_"_I'll fry those little bastards!" Bulma shouted from a safe distance, several meters away. She was dressed in a mechanics outfit, arms covered in grease up to her elbows. She held a small control in both hands with dials, buttons, and blinking lights. A cable was running from the back of it, connected to the yellow box on the ground, which hummed and glowed with a blue almost white-blue light. "Just get their attention and bring them over here!"

"Most of things are as strong as Cell!" Krillin exclaimed, as the Cell army charged forward again. The fighters collided with the horde, all dashing and flying away as their battles dispersed. Dozens rushed at Krillin, being the one to actually cut Cell he would suffer the most. He grunted, springing off the ground and pushing off with his aura, flying towards Bulma. He opened his palm, there were easily ten closing in, he paused in his attack as Celypa and Okita appeared, one slamming into a few while the other settled on a blast.

"I got these guys!" Okita shouted.

"Krillin! Get those other ones!" Celypa shouted. She growled as they all sprung to their feet.

"Kaioken!" Krillin screamed, the blistering red aura blazed to life enveloping his body like a sheet. He dashed away combating the Cells and Celypa dashed around dealing with her own. "Hurry up, Bulma." Celypa said, slamming a fist into a short and orange Cell's head, feeling the bones buckle and skin tear, but just as quickly she was kicked in the kidney sent reeling. "Okay, that cuts it!" She spun, lashing out with a kick, one Cell jumped over it while it collided with Another Cell's jaw, she looked up just in time to see the bottom a three pronged foot burying itself into said face, launching her down and bouncing across the ground. She rolled, dodging a blast by an inch, and turned raising both hands to her forehead. "Try this one! HAAAAAA!" The gigantic beam surged forward, arcing down towards the hordes of Cells that were pursuing her, there was a series of explosions and screams as many were blown to bits, but a small and blue Cell kicking the blast away into the sky letting explode in the distance. _Okay... Some of these things aren't that tough, some are a lot tougher than they look. _"I guess I'll just blast their asses!" Celypa tensed. Another horde was already flying right towards her, a blue arc of energy slammed into them, spreading from one to the next paralyzing them at the same time as encasing them.

"Wooo! It works!" Bulma shouted, grinning proudly. "Phase one is a success!"

"Bulma..." Celypa looked at her, head tilted. "You have tested this right?"

"Well... No. But it'll work. Probably." She smirked, turning a dial. "Phase two... Capture!" The cells roared, screamed, and thrashed struggling to escape, but there was no give. Bulma glared at them, their protests wearing her short patience even lower. "Stop struggling you ugly freaks! It's not use. More importantly I've been about close to 50 hours, most of them working on this damn machine, I'm running on caffeine, and I am in no mood for you bullcrap!" She shouted, flipping a switch, and the field of light intensified suddenly contracting and compressing them into the tube. Sparks of electricity surged up and down the length of the tube as their essence was sucked in. "Now onto the third, and my favorite part! Total annihilation!" She grinned, turning a large box shuddered, vibrating violently as a blue light glowed from it. She frowned, kicking it roughly, it stopped flicking to a light green. "Hell yeah! Check that out!" Bulma shouted in triumph. "Those things are done for! Brains over brawn all day any day!"

"That's amazing, Bulma!" Celypa smiled, turning her head off to the side. "Hurry up and get the rest! We're holding off, but there's still so many!" Goku, Shaello, Raditz, Vegeta, Okita, and Ivory were holding their own against the onslaught, quickly pressed to stay on the defensive. They'd kill twenty and another hundred would swarm in, Krillin and Yamcha were holding their own but forced to stay on the defensive-they couldn't let the Cells overwhelm them by sheer number. Tarnuu put himself in the fray delivering quick and brutal blows tearing through any horde that attacked him, some blows simply flooring the more powerful variants allowing them to spring back. The battle raged on for twenty minutes and there was no end to it, nothing changed, it looked nuts. It was nuts! How did Cell create so many of these things?!

"Already on it!" Bulma pointed the device, specifically made to track their superhuman movements, it focused onto Krillin's movement, swiveling towards his pursuers. The familiar arc of energy shot forward, and with vigor Bulma went through the process turning the dial with a grin satisfied to see the green light emitting. She aimed it towards Trunks, flipping the switch, several lights turned red, and a loud ear piercing beep sounded off from it. "Well, look at that!" She glanced down at the machine, eyes narrowing slightly. "Just some technical difficulties... I'll... Just get started fixing that..."

"And, how long is that going to take!?" Celypa demanded, her head comically growing three times bigger than normal.

"A half hour... Maybe more..." Bulma shrugged, busying herself.

"That is splendid news!" Boomed a familiar voice. Cell, looking good as new, stood in the center of the battlefield, arms folded, chuckling. "Did you miss me? I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

All the battles paused but one as everyone whirled staring at Cell. "What!? He's alive!?" Goku hissed, eyes narrowing. "There's no way!"

"How did he...?" Trunks was at a loss for words.

"But, we cut him to pieces and blasted him!" Shaello exclaimed. "How can he still be standing?"

"Yes, I am very much alive." Cell smirked. "It did take me some time to regrow most of my body, but Namekian regeneration is an _extremely useful_ trait, and should _never_ be underestimated. Perhaps had my army not attacked you and distracted you, you would have noticed... Looks like I'm losing some children. That is just so unfortunate. And, as for you baldy..." He pointed at Krillin, glaring with malice and hate. "I'd like you to know I will be saving you for last. You _actually damaged _my perfect body and for that I will make you suffer greatly."

"I don't think so, Cell!" Celera growled, stepping in front of Krillin possessively, a death gaze locked onto Cell. Krillin smiled despite himself and the situation smiled, something about her being so possessive was amazing and comforting. "Only I kick Krillin's ass, and only me! He's _mine!_" _Okay, so cutting him to pieces and blasting him doesn't work... Hmmm I wonder..._

* * *

><p>Syrus stretched one leg and then the next, straightening his back-almost like Goku when warming up. "Let's get to it, stop stalling. Transform."<p>

"Bido! Get up before I blast your ass into the next life!" Bojack snarled. "You waste of space!"

"Forgive me, Lord Bojack." Bido slowly stood up to his feet, wiping the streak of blood from his chin. "That guy... He was just so powerful..."

"Then I guess it's only right that I warn you I'm stronger than the behemoth you fought earlier. And, he was holding back considerably."

"You're bluffing!"

"Fight me and find out. I want to test my power, so help me out would you."

"Enough of this!" Bojack roared, voice booming over the desolate landscape. "I've had enough. Bujin-Zangya-Gya-Giri-give Bujin a hand." Bojack's four henchmen grinned sadistically as they approached Syrus. _I figure the short one will try to immobilize me with that technique allowing the other three to batter me. I'll take him out first. _Syrus shifted his footing just slightly, speeding passed the other three in a show of horrifying speed and smashed his knee into the short turban wearing Hero-Jin's chin. Syrus flipped with the momentum slamming a knee into Bujin's sternum sending cracks through the ground, he raised one hand ready to blast Bujin's head clean off, but before he could, he tensed keeping his body from jerking. _Hmmm? _Gya and Zangya stood behind him, arms extended palms open. _So, they can do it too..._

"You're fast as hell, but now you're trapped." Gya smirked, eyes glinting with malice.

"There's no chance of escape, now suffer." Zangya said as she tensed, forcing the energy bonds into his skin. He glanced at the bonds, having no effect.

"I guess you're pretty smart for a Saiyan." Bojack said. "The more you fight, the more energy they drain from you."

"This will have no effect over me..." Syrus frowned, raising one arm and swiping-there was a loud hiss and the bonds withered away. "Techniques like that won't do you any good against me."

"Why you..." Bojack growled, looking at his four henchmen-excluding the one who stood at his side even taller and more massive. "Transform! I want you to smash this stupid ape's skull all over this fucking place!"

"Okay..." Syrus glared, dark eyes glinting in a ghastly manner. "I've had it about to here," Syrus indicated his hairline-where his bangs started," with the monkey comments."

"Oh no. I think we made him mad." Giri chuckled, gritting his teeth, "Raaagghh!" He roared, muscles bulging out shredding his top and growing until they were nearly three times than before, his hair flashed to bright red, and most noticeably his skin tone turned from a dark blue to a sickly-pale green. "Unfortunately for you play time is over, Bojack wants you exterminated."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Bido underwent the same transformation, and a second later Bujin, Gya, and Zangya underwent the same transformation their bodies bulging with muscles and hair flaring into a bright red, it'd be redundant by now to say their skin was a sickly green. However, Gya and Zangya weren't as massive as their male comrades, rather they were busty and sleek, like female fighting machines-one could say.

Syrus dashed, a second later all of them were upon him raining down blows, the blows were aimed for maximum pain. This went on for about ten minutes, and to their surprise Syrus was dodging and blocking every blow moving in what appeared to be a whirlwind. Zangya lashed out with a knee, aiming for Syrus's ribs as Giri sprung back, Syrus swiveled around the strike slamming the edge of his hands into her ribs sending him flying away. Gya and Bujin charged in from behind him, Gya lashing out with her long leg, and Bujin aiming a well timed punch for his ribs, Syrus dodged both strikes, twisting sharply he raised his leg slamming his heel into Bujin's spine getting a cry of pain out of him as he was sent flying. Without stopping Syrus continued on his spin slamming his instep into the base of Gya's neck laucnhing her forward and across the ground, Giri charged back in trying to take advantage of the moment but Syrus was already expecting him and literally jumped over him. "Now I got you!" Bido roared, lashing out with right fist, Syrus raised his forearm blocking the blow, Bido snarled lashing out with several more, Syrus continuing to block with measured precision. "Damn you! Why don't you stop dodging and fight like a man!? You stupid baboon!"

"I just warned you..." Syrus said lowly, spinning around Bido's sloppy haymaker, pressing the ball of his foot into the ground and snapped his fist out, twisting his body with the blow. Bido whirled around, a scowl marring his face as he pulled his fist back, he only had time to widen his eyes as he caught a blur of moment-if he could even call it that, Syrus's fist slammed into his ribs with unbelievable force, Bido choked, a sharp pain bursting into his chest. Syrus shifted on a dime, swinging his right leg in a tight curve, Bido still reeling from the first punch couldn't react in time, and Syrus's heel smashed into his jaw twisting his neck viciously, the force behind the blow actually sending Bido's head flying. Bido's massive body fell to the ground with a satisfying thud.

"Shit! Bido!" Giri shouted.

"He's stronger than I expected." Bujin frowned, slowly shifting his stance.

"Get his attention." Giri nodded to Zangya. "I'll nail him and we roast his ass." They nodded to each other, Zangya and Bujin darting forward while Gya jumped to the side flying in a tight arc, Syrus immediately flared his aura, throwing up a wave as he dashed back. Bujin attacked first charging in, leading with his left fist poised for Syrus's stomach, Syrus blocked the strike shoving Bujin away as he followed through with the block, turning quickly and blocking Zangya's overhead elbow strike, she smirked throwing a quick energy blast, forcing him to evade. At the same moment, Gya dashed in from behind swiping her arm up in a knife like motion, Syrus spun away from the swift strike, blocking Bujin's quick kick, and jumped back. "Got you now, arrogant bastard!" Giri screamed appearing above Syrus, one arm outstretched with his palm open, the center burning with ki, with a cry he unleashed the energy blast, the ground exploding outwards as it impacted, at the same time Syrus twisted angling downward and swiping up with his left leg focusing his ki into the strike. "Got you-naauugghhhh!" Giri screamed hoarsely, blood gushed from his mouth, as his body shook for a moment, and severed in two instantly from the brutal kick. He couldn't believe it.

Not many present could.

"That's two down." Syrus said, lowering himself back to the ground.

The Hera-Jins clenched their teeth stepping back-Zangya was starting to tremble. "Bido... Giri... This guy just killed them both as if it were nothing."

"So it seems." Bojack nodded. "You played into his hands with that one though. Don't do it again."

"He's much stronger than he is currently showing," Amigiri, the tallest-standing next to Bojack spoke for the very first time, frowning deeply as he focused on Syrus. "Don't drop your guard for a second!"

"But... To deliver an attack that powerful... to cause _that kind _of damage...Just what kind of man is this?"

"Don't forget he _is a Saiyan. _Amigiri warned.

Bujin frowned. "No Saiyan has ever been this powerful-not even close to it. Not speaking about _those two._ Since there is no way I could have collected data on them, long before my time."

"The potential is always there." Amigiri looked over at Bujin with a dry expression.

"This guy is natural born killer." Bojack grinned, chuckling wildly. "That's fine with me-makes us even. I'm a natural born killer too."


	44. Chapter 44

The earth's fighters hovered together on the plain, catching their breath after the long and intense battle with the Cell army. Many of the creatures had been vaporized, destroyed, something by Bulma's machine, many were destroyed by the warriors themselves for that matter, and Tarnuu, but many stood just a few feet away from them, forming a tight wall around a cluster of debris which Cell stood on. He laughed softly, his voice rising. "I don't see any reason to stop now, the fun is just beginning!" He gestured around them to the ruined landscape. "Goku, I suppose you have some fight left in you? Raditz do you feel like stepping in, or what about you Celera?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Cell." Goku said with narrowed eyes, stepping in front of the others and settling into a stance. "I'll finish what I started."

"Hold on! What the hell is this!?" Raditz growled, shoving Goku back and glowering at him. "You've had your turn! It's mine now!"

"No it's mine!" Celera snapped, shoving Raditz back, glaring at the two of them. "I'm second, Goku won rock, paper, scissors, I'm next after him! Get in line!"

"Celera!" Raditz yelled, moving for her shoulder. "Out of the way!"

"Well, this is something else..." Cell laughed. "You believe you have a chance? That trick won't work twice, though I must say it was rather clever."

"It doesn't have to Cell." Raditz smirked, a degree of arrogance in it. "You've just been through two intense battles, you've had to regenerate your body just from your head and your entire torso plus your head. I know your power has been severely drained. We stand a good chance."

"You deluded fool." Cell was amused, his calm almost stoic expression was unsettling. "You really think so?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Nail demanded. "Stop talking in riddles!"

"Did you really have to ask?" Yamcha looked at Nail frowning slightly.

"Somebody had to." Shaello looked at him with a blank expression.

"He's going to show his full power?" Ivory asked the obvious question.

"Yes that is quite correct." Cell crouched at his knees and bent his arms. "You'd be right... Had power not been so beyond any of you that it's not going to make any bit of difference!"

"Show us, Cell!" Vegeta shouted, smirking. _I knew he was holding back. _

_His full power? So he's been holding out on me? _Goku thought, anticipation getting the better of him." Let's see it!"

_I knew he was holding back._ Raditz smirked, he had to see just how strong Cell was.

"Well, so be it then." Cell took a deep breath, arrogance crossing over his features. There was a loud crack and the air blistered, Cell's ki started to rise dramatically. "RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" His aura jutted out in every direction, shockwaves rolling off of him hurling Yamcha and Krillin, nearly taking those including Raditz who were not ready off of their feet, and a bright golden aura blistered around his body. The noise slowly receded, Cell took a breath smirking. "Well. It seems I've shut you up finally."

"What..." Nail hissed, involuntarily taking a step back. _I knew he was strong... But, for him to be _this _strong..._

_"What the hell?" _Raditz stared at Cell, almost in disbelief, his fists shaking. "There's... No way we can fight that!"

"His ki..." Shaello said eyes widening. "It feels like..."

"Like he's become a Super Saiyan..." Nail hissed, glaring darkly at the self proclaimed perfect android.

"Of course, I should have figured." Goku clenched his teeth, slipping into a more defensive stance. "He has our DNA."

"DNA doesn't work like that!" Bulma shouted from behind them.

"It doesn't." Okita nodded in agreement.

"DNA doesn't work that way." Celera interrupted before Cell could speak, in a rather blunt tone. It was as if she didn't care she cut him off, and truthfully she didn't. "Since you're made from-"

"Are you serious right now?" Cell asked, eyes slightly wide.

"Yeah! Get on with it!" Vegeta yelled impatiently.

"Since you're made from the DNA of earth's greatest warriors, who did you put that exactly when you were fighting my brother...?" Celera continued where she left off, nodding as she remembered. "The whole is greater than the sum of its parts I think you said... You're just something else entirely... " The last part her tone lowered and her glare if possible became even more dark and intense. _Leave it to Gero to unleash such a creature, two creatures for that matter..._

"Well, I must admit that was enlightening." Cell clapped, genuinely it seemed. "I didn't expect you to be so smart, considering your brothers are so stupid." Cell chuckled going back to his arrogant demeanor. "Given recent evidence!." Cell swept his arm dramatically, bowing just as dramatically as he indicated himself. "We must conclude that it doesn't." He gestured for his army to stand back, flicking his eyes onto the battle happening just a dozen meters away. About four thousand in total cackled madly darting off towards the conflict. "I've used up a considerable amount energy as you see for yourself, I'll even say the warm up is over, and the fact remains I still outclass all of you in every aspect. Including that big monstrosity over there."

It took Cell less than two minutes to take down the earth's fighters.

"Raditz! Shaello! Okita! Nail! Trunks!" Goku appeared above Cell, shooting down towards him with an energy blast burning in his hand. "All together!"

"I got it! Goku!" Raditz clenched his teeth, dashing towards Cell from the left as Nail beamed in from his opposite flank, Shaello and Okita flying towards him from the side.

Nail and Okita fired a barrage of energy bullets, but Cell swiveled and dodged around them appearing behind Nail. Cell launched a fist forward, one arm extending with a blast ready to send Okita flying, Okita smacked his wrist to the side just before he connected, Goku lunged in snapping his cupped hands forward, unleashing a quick Kamehameha blast, at the same time Trunks and Shaello appeared above Cell launching a volley of blasts. The dust receded, revealing Cell in the same spot, completely unharmed. He smirked, vanishing, Goku choked in pain flying across the ground, Cell vanished again throwing a quick kick, which Raditz sidestepped, but wasn't prepared for the punch that cracked into his chest. Trunks and Shaello shot towards Cell, he spun around them backhanding Shaello across the terrain and kicking Trunks in the small of the back. Goku hissed, feet tearing into the ground as he forced himself to a stop.

"It looks like you're all out of fight, Goku." Cell taunted.

Nail appeared at Cell's side swinging his arm forward, energy crackling violently within his palm, Cell chuckled jumping above Nail and spun smashing his shin across his temple sending the Namek flying across the ground. Okita took advantage of the opening rushing in from below as Raditz rushed from the top, Cell smashed into them their blows colliding, Cell ducked a punch from Okita smashing the tip of his elbow into his ribs, following through the same motion and turned out slamming his foot into Raditz's face flooring them both. Cell appeared in front of Shaello swinging a leg forward, Shaello flipped over his limb rewarded for her efforts with an energy blast that sent her flying, Goku charged towards Cell swinging his knee forward with all the strength he could muster, Cell smirked driving his knee into his own a loud clap booming around them as they were forced back from each other.

They crashed together again, exchanging blows at blinding speeds. Cell increased his speed, slipping through Raditz's defense and flooring him with a knee to the ribs. Nail and Shaello dashed from behind, Cell spun kicking Nail across the face forming an energy blast between his fingers launching it at Shaello and Nail throwing them across the ground. Goku sprinted towards Cell sending a wild blast forward, Cell dodged, turning just in time avoiding Okita's strike extending both arms out, and with a mighty shout sent out two blasts forcing them back and into the ground.

It was finished.

"Well, I know you're dense and stupid." Cell smirked cracking his knuckles with an arrogant smirk. "But, even now you must understand you stand no chance! That you never stood a chance! I just wanted to have some fun, test my abilities and power, however..." He slammed his foot down on Goku's chest driving him into the ground. "I want you to feel despair, I want you to tremble, I want you to know there was nothing you could do to stop me!" Cell sneered at Raditz who tried to throw a punch, but Cell caught his fist driving his knee into his sternum.

* * *

><p>"Cell, this is far from over! I haven't even begun!" Cell glanced to the side where the voice came from. Celypa was walking towards him, completely healed from before, a grim determination glinting in her eyes.<p>

"You again, the Namek was more challenging than you!" Cell scoffed viciously, glaring at her. "You don't know when to give up... I guess not, Saiyans never do... Bravery to the point of idiocy is just in your nature, and in your case it's giving into your baser and more primal emotions." He delivered another punch to Raditz for good measure, slowly turning to face her fully. "I didn't inherit that trait thankfully, I am grateful for the ones I did. I am far from a _stupid_ monkey _like you_."

"I am not a monkey...!" She snarled, her voice breaking. "You will take me serious Cell!" She was talking like she did when she first transformed.

_I thought she learned to control this form... She seemed fine in the Time Chamber... _Raditz thought silently, wiping blood from under his nose and mouth peering upwards. _She's reverting back to how she used to be... Is this a tipping point? Maybe?_

Cell glared at her as she walked towards him again. He hissed loudly, narrowing his eyes. "You're really starting to get on my nerves! When will you accept your fate!?"

"I will... Never..." She took another step, more swift. Another. And another. There wasn't any hope even if she were at her maximum it wouldn't be enough. Cell was too powerful, too fast, too cunning... Maybe he was the perfect being. Maybe it wasn't just a stupid thing he said. She was the only one still standing, Vegeta and Celera both seemed content to watch over the entire scene. This was all on her now. If only Gohan were here with that mysterious power, Cell would be crushed. They couldn't rely on that, it was her and Trunks fault-their time machine brought the monster back, her and Vegeta's arrogance allowed it to achieve this perfect form. She'd take care of it.

"You are stubborn, a real pain in the ass, actually." Cell clenched and unclenched his fists, struggling to keep a growl from escaping. "I intended to kill Goku first you know the whole programming speech. However, I can't let such persistence, such determination go unrewarded! I'm going to start this massacre with you!" He smirked, his image shimmering before phasing out completely, and instantly stood a few inches from her glaring down at the Saiyan. Celypa flinched away from the sudden movement. "Goku will follow, then Celera, then Vegeta then the rest of these fighters, and then the rest of the filthy people of this planet that you've been trying so desperately to protect... But, I will save your parents for last." Celypa gulped, shaking in fear as Cell continued, he took a step towards her as she stepped back. "And when they die! When they die painfully and slowly they will know it was all down to you... That you had on chance! One chance to save them and you failed! You. Failed!" He spat taking a thunderous step forward shattering the ground. "That is your reward for thinking you could ever compete with me! For thinking you are above me, you _insect!" _Cell snarled slamming his fist into her stomach, a sound like thunder rippled through the air and Celypa fell onto her knees gasping for air.

"I've decided who I wish to fight next." Cell announced. "Celera! Come down here right now! You are my next opponent!"

"Heh." Celera chuckled softly, setting both hands on her hips and shaking her head. "Everyone is just so selfish today. Everyone just wants to fight you, But, who am I to say no?"

"Well now..." Cell smirked up at her. "Quite the comedian aren't you? Well enough of the one liners, come and fight me."

"NO CELL! NO!" Celypa screamed irately. "No! No! NOOOO!"

"And that's about it." Celera relaxed. "Sorry pal, looks like Celypa wants you."

* * *

><p>"NO CELL!" Celypa screamed, her hair waving violently in her aura. "NO! NO! I AM SERIOUS! YOU WILL TAKE ME SERIOUS! YOU WILL NOT LOOK DOWN ON ME YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" She threw her head back, screaming as she powered up.<p>

She mastered the Super Saiyan form. Any attempt to bulk herself up would cost her in speed, there was no way her body could contain anymore energy without her agility taking a backseat. She growled, pushing more and more, ignoring the pain, her irises flickering in and out. Her hair looked like it was on fire, she felt like she was on fire, one thing carried her through the torment. _I will... beat you... Cell! _

"Yes, so you've graduated from chin ups and pulls ups." Cell mocked, slowly clapping with a condescending demeanor. "This won't help you. You're just making yourself a larger target for me to hit, you're sapping away your endurance, even if you can utilize it like Trunks it won't make a difference. Even what Vegeta dubbed as his 'ultra form' won't do any good against me... But, I should have expected this sort of thing from you, Celypa after all you're just a stupid monkey.

"That's not going to work." Raditz forced himself onto one elbow barely holding himself up. "You're trying to make yourself stronger, but it doesn't work that way! You're only delaying the inevitable."

Her aura surged more becoming more vicious and flame like, her hair a wild frenzy. The pain was unbearable, her skin was peeling, her muscles were ready to explode. It burned. She pushed. She screamed. She could feel it. See it... An emerald beacon. It consumed her rushing into her blood, tearing into her, pushing her beyond her breaking point. "IT'S OVER... CELL!"

"What the hell is she doing?" Okita muttered, narrowing his eyes to slits as he observed her.

"She's going to blow herself up!" Shaello exclaimed.

"Stop! Goku shouted, eyes dilating. "Stop it now Celypa! Your body can't contain that much energy! You're just going explode!"

"Her skin is tearing!" Yamcha screamed in shock. "It's starting to tear, guys! Oh shit! Oh no!"

"I can see that!" Vegeta snapped, glowering at the former bandit. "Stop your blubbering!" _What the hell is she doing now? Her ki is rising it seems... No it is..._

"Looks like a new form..." Celera peered at Celypa. "Hmmm... It feels familiar."

"I am not liking this!" Krillin shouted, seeing a bright beam of light shine from Celypa.

It exploded. First her aura. Then her body appeared to just rip itself apart, consumed in a fiery green flash. The roar of the energy deafened them spilling shockwaves all around them, and it receded back into silence. Dead silence.

"What? What the hell was that?" Cell blinked a couple of times, focusing his senses. _What did she do now? Is this another transformation or form, well I wouldn't be surprised. _

The light slowly faded, revealing a shade of green. There was a figure visible in the center, slowly coming into shape as the green glow dimmed. Cell chose to attack, springing forward, growling, there was a quiet crunching sound and he halted abruptly. He hung there, watching, waiting.

Celypa stood at least a good foot taller than before, and more muscular than before, but not nearly as much as the Ascended Super Saiyan. Her wounds appeared to be healed, but her eyes were blank white voids. Her hair was stretched to its maximum, standing up on end and had the same green shade as her blistering aura. She had one arm extended, fist pressed into Cell's face. He hissed, dashing back.

"What... What did you do?" Cell snarled.

"You're dead... Cell!" She snarled, she flinched forward, fist swinging up and knocking Cell into the air. She appeared above him, smashing her knee into the small of his back launching him back down at greater speeds. She appeared at his side smashing the tip of elbow across his head, throwing him farther down, he smashed into the ground tearing a huge crater into the landscape.

Cell stepped out of the crater, rising to his feet. "What is this? How are you doing this!? How did you? Answer me!" Celypa landed silently in front of him, a smirk crossing her face. He growled, clenching his fist and snapping it forward at full speed towards her nose, but she snapped her hand up snatching his wrist and stopping the blow from even connecting. He snarled swinging his other arm, and she caught it squeezing down on his wrists, he lunged up slamming both feet into her chest, forcing her to let go. He sailed back glowering.

"What's... Wrong, Cell... Scared!?" She smirked.

"Cells and Cells Jrs! Deal with this nuisance!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys... I'd hate to do this, but..." The fighters regrouped as the battle continued to grow intense, Krillin finally decided to speak. "I know I'm not the only one who's sensing this, her power feels like..."<p>

Broly." Celera threw out the obvious.

"Definitely Broly." Raditz nodded. "Looks like our kids turned out to have serious potential eh, Goku, Celera?" _Even if Gohan's was still greater. _He thought with a small frown just a bit bitter. "I guess she is like her mother, always ready to fly in a rage. The transformation has always effected her emotionally and mentally... I just don't know, wasn't there supposed to be one Legendary Super Saiyan every thousands years? Broly was the one."

"Once in a what now...?" Nail was puzzled. "I don't remember hearing that."

"It sounded stupid then." Okita said. "It sounds even stupider now."

"I heard it while I was interrogating that dumbass." Raditz shrugged. "I didn't care too much at that time, he did babble about something legendary being a once in a millennium event.

"Yeah, you're right..." Goku kept his eyes trained on the fight, tearing them free and focusing on Raditz. "You mentioned Paragus saying something along those lines... But, then how is she doing it? It doesn't make any sense."

_If that were the case... I think they'd be uncontested in their own right, but they're not. Broly could in fact be defeated, Celypa can be defeated. _Celera thought, narrowing her eyes as she watched the two closely. _If they were the real legend there'd be no question or dispute like there is now. _

* * *

><p>The Cells and Cell Jrs dashed in towards Celypa from all sides. She jumped in the air at the last second, dodging their attacks. She swiveled behind on crushing his skull with her hand with ease, she swung to the side tearing fingers into and through one's neck, following up with a kick to another severing its head from its shoulders. She swung her around, keeping them together and slammed them through one completely hurling another one towards the ground its chest exploding from the vicious impact. The remaining seven hundred or so, jumped back, some inching away. She smirked, turning around, launching a narrow, pencil thin energy beam from her finger, tearing through several Cell Jr's eyes killing them instantly, and detonated in another bunch of them.<p>

She vanished a second later, the last twenty looked around frantically, searching some dashed off to the sides able to trace her movements just slightly, while some couldn't. She appeared above them, bracing both of her arms back and threw them forward unleashing two huge yellow energy spheres, the blasts connected incinerating them and tearing through the landscape.

"What the hell?" Yamcha was visibly shaken."S-She just killed all of them... Every last one, even the ones that we couldn't scratch!"

"It doesn't make any sense!" Trunks muttered, glaring at the scene. "How... How did she get this powerful!? And, this form... It's amazing..."

_"_Celypa violence like that is senseless!" Goku yelled at her. "They were no match for you, you could have knocked them out! At least give them a swift death." She made no response. "Are you listening, they were living-"

"Goku, shut up!" Celera snapped.

"For once I agree with her. Shut up you blithering fool!" Vegeta spoke up harshly.

Nail was closest to the battle, following it extremely keenly, eyes narrowed. He never imagined once Celypa would have this sort of power... Several days ago he wouldn't have imagined that _anyone _for that matter would have it, but Broly, Gohan, Cell, and even Celera had shaken up his view. _This ki... It's incredible. _"I guess it makes sense, sort of." Nail mentioned to them. "_Paragus said '_once in a thousand years', but I don't believe that's what he was talking about. It's clear it's some recessive or dormant gene, and those don't operate on a schedule at all. But, if there was an _extremely rare _gene, it could very well be, only one Legendary Super Saiyan is born every thousand years. I wouldn't count on archaic people like the Saiyans keeping exact count of the years passing..." He paused. "It's in all Saiyans... But it's so dormant it'd have to be awakened or activated by some sort of mutation. Launch, with her physical change tied in with her split personality. Aggressive personality looks a bit like blonde Super Saiyan hair..." He glanced around for a long moment. "Are you following me?"

_"_Somewhat." Raditz nodded.

"It makes sense." Ivory agreed. "Well, sort of." She shrugged a bit sheepishly, the thousand years bit just sounded too much like one of those cheap B rated movies. Who would really believe that junk?

"Good." Nail nodded, continuing. "Raditz already achieved the Super Saiyan form when Celypa was conceived, something that hasn't happened before. At least not that we know of. Cell's already confirmed earlier Super Saiyan does something to your DNA-it is then passed on. This combination of powerful and unstable genes, it must have activated or awakened the dormant potential that is in every Saiyan... I... Just hope she can control it better than that lunatic Broly could..." He turned his eyes onto Celera, her silver hair blowing gently in the wild gust around them. _And, for that matter... Where would this put you, Celera? You've always been somewhat of an enigma..._

"Well she's not nearly as massive as he was. That guy was like a fucking tank!" Yamcha pointed out. "She's got some control."

"Only over her power." Nail narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "We can't say the same for her personality, what that is, is anyone's guess. The way she killed those Cells and Cell Jrs... I don't think Broly would have hesitated to kill his father had he been given the chance."

"She is her own worst enemy..." Celera muttered softly.

"Indeed." Nail nodded. _And possibly ours..._

* * *

><p>Celypa stared at the severed, twisted and mangled bodies of the Cells and Cell Jrs, she chuckled softly a dark smirk crossing her face. It served as a distraction, Cell appeared behind her gathering his ki rapidly into a single attack. Celypa turned just in time to see the yellow-orange wave of energy. "TRI-BEAM! HAAA!" Cell yelled. Celypa swung her hand up, smacking the blast away and through the air, the blast nicked some of her glove, burning the skin underneath. She scowled, advancing on Cell, he clenched his teeth sweat slowly make its way down his forehead.<p>

"I'll cut your leg off! Kienzan!" Cell beamed the disc forward, Celypa jumped up at the last minute, she was expecting Cell to attack. Cell growled, dashing away and springing up into the air, placing two fingers on his forehead. "Special Beam CANNON!" Cell unleashed the corkscrew beam, Celypa sidestepped it at the last second. "DODON RAY!" He roared, firing the blast forward at near point blank range, Celypa swatted it aside. "KA...MEHAHMEHA!" He sent the blue beam forward, Celypa halted in her step throwing both arms forward catching the blast with both of hed hand holding it for a moment before sending it skyward letting it explode overhead. "Damn you... Don't think you've won yet! I will kill you, do not mistake that, and do not forget that!" He took a step back glowering at her as she slowly advanced towards him. "What is this? What have you done to yourself!?"

"Heh... I guess... A new form of sorts." Celypa replied, unleashing a vicious pulse of ki from her palm, launching Cell back. He turned, flaring out his aura in every direction bringing himself to a halt.

Celypa grinned seeing actual fear flash in Cell's eyes, how long she waited to see that. Fear quickly turned to anger, Cell dashed towards her swinging his arm forward, she dodged swinging her leg up towards his head, but he swiveled just an inch passed it throwing an energy blast straight into the ground throwing up debris for hundreds of feet. "Death Beam!" Cell roared swinging his arm forward, finger extended, Celypa brought her hand forward skewing its trajectory and sending it off to the side. _This can't be... None of my techniques are having any effect! _Sweat ran down the length of his face, and he took another step back. "Spirit Ball!" She jumped over and dodged the coordinated ki ball with ease, spinning sharply and slamming the back of her fist across it, detonating it. "Galick Gun!" Celypa simply kicked the radical blast overhead. "Super Nova!" Celypa smirked, holding back the giant yellow orb of energy and all at once heaved it up sending it into the higher atmosphere."Grrrgghhh..." Cell gritted his teeth, starting to get frustrated. "Damn it all!"

Celypa smirked, snapping her arm forward, an invisible wave of energy violently against Cell, sending him flying back. He slammed his feet into the dirt, tearing through it and coming to a halt.

"It's all over... Cell. Your stolen techniques..." Celypa grinned. "They won't work anymore... You may _know _them, but your execution off... In many ways."

_"How dare you!" _He snarled, rocketing towards her, his precise and swift blows passing through empty air as she moved just enough to evade each one. Cell glared, eyes glinting. "I am the ultimate being! Perfection! You are nothing compared to me!"

_"_Shut up already..." She growled, snapping her arm forward, launching him back with a kiai, his feet tearing through the ground as he forced himself to a stop.

_I refuse to be beaten this way! Never! Not by her! _Cell swung his arm forward, Celypa just began to dodge the blow, and he shifted his stance, arms splaying. "SOLAR FLARE!" Light erupted, boring into Celypa's eyes, she staggered away, a loud hiss escaping her lips, once again her overconfidence and anger leaving her open, waving her arms in front of her face and rubbing her eyes to ward of the unbearable light.

Cell dashed in, swinging his leg up and slamming it into her stomach, in the same motion smashing his elbow against her skull. She grunted softly, staggering forward, Cell leapt off of the ground spinning and unleashing and energy blast, sending her flying back. He landed on the ground with an arrogant smirk. "You're not invincible, there are weak spots in your armor."

Celypa sprung back up onto her feet, Cell growled in contempt seeing a smile on her face. "I'm relieved." She said, wiping a streak of blood from her chin. "You're not a total waste of time... You still hit as hard as ever."

"I am not a waste of time!" Cell yelled, throwing a barrage of strikes. "I am the combination of DNA of earth's greatest fighters! You are nothing compared to me!"

"Right... Man, you are a broken record." Celypa snorted. "Always talking about yourself... Perfect this... Ultimate that..." She narrowed her eyes to slits. "I've heard enough. I'm going to shut you up!"

"You stupid little brat! Don't think you've won!" Cell snapped, taking a step towards her and raising his guard. "I will kill you! It doesn't matter how powerful you are! You are inferior compared to me! You have weaknesses! You will not defeat me, you insufferable wench! I'll kill you and then all of your friends!"

"My friends... Like Tien?" She growled. "Like Tien. Like Chiatzuo... Like Vegeta..." Memories of her childhood and her dead future flashed behind her eyes, her white voids narrowed blazing with rage and hate. "Like Trunks!" Cell hissed, blood rushing out of his mouth as an impact hurled him back cracking his armor plating on his chest, Celypa appeared below him swinging her leg up, her knee crashing into his back twisting him horrendously, she followed up sending another kick this one cracking across his jaw hurling up into the air, her previous blows felt like bug bites compared to these literal bone breaking blows. "It's over Cell!" She yelled throwing both of her arms up palms open. "OMEGA..."

"Yaarrgghhh! Noooo!" Cell howled in a mix of agony and anger, struggling to cross his arms in front of his face as his back twisted even more at the unnatural angle. "It can't end this way! I won't let it end this way!"

"...BURST!" A dark orange globe of energy burst from both of her palms, tearing a rift through the air forcing a loud shockwave to tear through the area, the blast speared straight into Cell, accelerating rapidly and shooting off higher and higher. It shot upward twisting and corkscrewing in a tight curve, flying off into space, scorching, consuming, the blast overwhelming him tearing into his body and tearing its way out. He yowled, his body crumbling apart, the vicious wave shearing his flesh and dispersing it. "I... Will not be... Defeated... I am perfect..." His body crumbled, piece by piece, limb by limb, he dissipated, the beam fading away into the dark void as his silent scream was heard by none.

* * *

><p>Celypa narrowed her eyes, slowly lowering her arms down to her sides, panting, she was almost exhausted and her lungs burned. She didn't want to show it. Beating Cell wasn't easy. His blows really did hurt, her defenses weren't nearly as good as she was letting on, and his speed was still unreal. She had an advantage, yes, but her bravado and intimidation had been the difference between the two. Cell took her bluff and let his anger get the better of him. Had he seen through it, he could have stayed at a distance and worn her down.<p>

"Celypa! You transformed, again!" Shaello ran towards her grinning. "How did you?"

"Celypa..." Raditz looked cautious as he stepped towards her, not as carefree as Shaello's sprint. "You're in control?"

"I am... In control." She nodded, her aura flaring for a few seconds. "Pretty much."

"How?" He stared at her incredulous.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Yamcha spoke in agreement.

"I just explained it to you." Nail glared resisting the urge to rub his forehead. "You said you got it-"

"I didn't mean that." Raditz told him just sparing a glance, keeping his focus on his daughter. "Kid, how did you do it?"

"I... Honestly don't... know." She shrugged. "You never aim for something... So specific... Finding a new level... You need something, it kind of just happens... I had to win..."

"We thought we reached the limit of powering up." Raditz grinned, scratching the back of his head in a way Goku or Celera would. "I guess you broke through that, somehow... You can thank your mother for this, actually." Celypa gave him a confused and befuddled expression. "I'll explain it to you later... For now let's just be happy!"

"We should be! That's right!" Goku grinned ear to ear. "You did it Celypa, you saved the world! You've stopped Cell!"

"I don't know." Celera looked alert eyes flicking in every direction. "Cell has regenerated two times now, I wouldn't be so surprised if he somehow survived that blast... It wouldn't be the first time."

"You always have to kill the moment." Yamcha sighed. "The glass isn't half empty."

"She blew him to pieces, there's no way he survived that." Trunks stated. "There's just no way."

"It is my pleasure to prove you wrong!" A eloquent voice sounded around them.

* * *

><p>"No... No..." Goku seethed, gritting his teeth. "Damn it! Doesn't this monster ever just die!?" He clenched his fists, readying himself.<p>

"What!? He can't be alive, there's no damn way!" Celypa screamed, glaring at him. "I blew that son of a bitch to pieces!"

_Okay..._ Celera frowned Cell. _Cutting him to pieces doesn't work. Blowing his head off and entire torso doesn't work... Blowing him to bits doesn't work either... _

"Get ready guys!" Raditz yelled in warning, looking up into the sky. _This regeneration shit is really starting to get on my nerves! _"He's coming! And, I can't be the only that feels that."

"You're not the only one." Nail growled. "His power is..."

"Do you really have to start?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, did you really have to?" Krillin seconded.

"Greater than before, why yes that is the answer. And, to answer those other two questions, well you can't blame Nail, I mean look at me." Cell said from behind. They shot to the side, jumping with anticipation and fright, seeing the reborn perfect android perched one chunks of debris just several feet away from them. "I am perfection to the T."

"He was-" Shaello's eyes widened. "Just in the sky a minute ago, now he's there!"

_I caught just a glimpse. _Celera thought, staring at Cell with intent. _His speed has increased dramatically._

"I didn't spot any movement either..." Goku frowned. "He's faster than before too. That's not good."

Cell laughed and bowed, his ki was much greater now, but that wasn't the only visible change. Blue sparks of energy surged up and down crackling around his body, filling the air with a thick and metallic taste the air even becoming heavier. "I know you're all just so flabbergasted and befuddled seeing me alive and well, I'll give you an explanation at least." He inclined his chin, clearing his throat as he prepared to give them a lecture. "Namekian regeneration is an _extremely _useful trait, along with the Frost Demon's ability to survive virtually anywhere, coping with an attack of that level was simple, really!" He smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "You'd expect me to be weakened if only slightly. You Saiyans are responsible for this next part."

"Son of a bitch..." Radtz growled. "You came back even stronger after a near death experience!"

"So, you're not _as _stupid as I pegged you for." Cell nodded, chuckling when he seen a halfhearted glare flash across his face. "You're correct."

"That's a load of bullshit!" Raditz snapped. "That provides diminishing returns at higher levels. It doesn't give us anything at all for our strength, no benefit!"

"You'd be correct, but..." Cell paused, smirking as indicated himself. "This ability would give the person a greater power boost, say for example, being reduced to a _single_ cell more or less."

"Now that's a load of horseshit! Krillin yelled, frowning as he did. "You regenerated from _one _cell?"

"I'll admit I thought I was going to die, perhaps it was a bit more complex and difficult than just simple. Maybe it is for that reason that the Saiyan trait actvated. In any case it bears no significance here... I thought I was truly perfect before... Now I see Gero's intentions for the perfect design, it constantly improves, always growing stronger and more resilient. "But, I digress in any regard. I'm back. Our battle will now resume." He jabbed his finger at Celypa, a smirk crossing his face. "Well, what do you say?"

"This doesn't change anything!" She growled.

"You're going to make this fun! Let me prove you wrong once more!" Cell shot towards her, smirking, then vanished. Celypa dashed back, eyes widening briefly in shock before she vanished. The two fighters collided smashing together around the desolated plains, every punch gashing the land, every block sending ripples spiraling across the ground shattering it. Celypa swung, Cell dodged her punch, the tense energy tearing through a mountain yards away from them. Cell twisted, blocking her kick with his forearm. After several minutes of this, they phased back into sight, hovering away from each other.

"Come on, surely you can do better!?" Cell goaded, dashing towards her. Celypa swung his arm forward, eyes narrowing in anger as she aimed for his jaw. Cell swung out a quick punch, their fists colliding the resounding sonic boom was deafening, they tore through the air spiraling and darting around the other colliding in a fiery explosion of auras. They exchanged punches and kicks at rapid speeds, both slipping through the other's defenses multiple times, after several minutes of unrelenting striking they smashed their knees together, jumping back from each other absorbing the impact. Celypa staggered back, swaying from one side to the next, her aura flaring and flickering like she was ready to explode. Cell inclined his chin, standing tall and confident. "Well this is certainly interesting. Your power is great but it's also unstable, both of us have recently come into our full potential... I didn't know who was stronger between me and you, but it appears to be me."

"RAAAHHHH!" Celypa screamed, beaming forward and slamming her shin right against Cell's face, Cell didn't even budge.

"Unreal..." Krillin shook his head. "Celypa focused enough energy into that attack to split the planet, but... Cell just stood there and took it!"

"I fear..." Raditz muttered almost in silence. "...Even Celypa's new power can't save us... Cell... He really is perfect. He can survive anywhere... Regenerate any injury, even his entire body... Can just get stronger.. We can't beat him. Nobody can..." Raditz felt himself falling to his knees, fingers digging into the ruined and charred earth around him. "We were fools to even try. We never stood a chance."

"This isn't over yet, Raditz." Goku shook his head, a determined look in his eyes. "Have a little faith."

"He's right!" Celera agreed, firmly. "Don't lose your spirit!"

"Tch..." Raditz grimaced as he scoffed. _Faith... Spirit..._

* * *

><p>Cell ducked, lashing out with his leg, knocking Celypa off of her feet, he propelled her down even more with a vicious punch, slamming her into the ground. She slammed one hand beneath her swinging her legs up and tucking, he sent a bright ball of energy forward, but she easily avoided the blast. She landed for a second, springing forward and slamming her forearm against his. "That was nice... But I still felt it." She smirked. "Your ki dropped for a second... I use the same trick... You're stronger than me, but not by much."<p>

"Heh." Cell chuckled. "You caused me some pain. Maybe you'd have a chance, even though slight, at full power. "But, you're not at full power... That blast you tried to finish me with, I bet you focused the bulk of your ki into it, believing you'd finish me off." He raised his hand. launching a rapid blast of energy driving her back and through the ground. "Your bravado is futile. You will fall. Then. This planet will fall with you." He dodged her punch, slamming his knee into her stomach drawing a pained wheeze from her. "But, the degree to which I am stronger than you is still evident!"

"No!" She shot towards him, aura blazing, swinging furiously. "You won't destroy this planet!"

"Celypa, you truly are deluded... Either that or a stupid monkey like I've been calling you." Cell laughed loudly, timing his blocks and knocking aside her attacks that he didn't parry. "It's not your choice. It _never was." _He said darkly, dodging a vicious punch and slamming his knee into her side, smirking as he felt the bones buckling. He followed up driving another knee into her side, the bones rattling from the impact, just about to break. Not quite yet.

* * *

><p>Tarnuu, now situated back on his perch continued to watch the fight intently, arms crossed over his massive chest. "Well, that's a surprise. A pleasant one." He smirked, watching the perfect android and Celypa clashed viciously. "They're coming quite a long way, especially that little brat from where they were before. Hah, Cell was just toying with her, now she was holding her own and her power skyrocketed, but Cell's did too." He was starting to toy with her again.<p>

"And, that woman and her machine... I bet she's bound to us that thing again and Cell... The stupid ass insect won't even be ready." Tarnuu glanced at Bulma, who was busy working away a small grin on her face. Quickly turning his eyes back onto the battle, eyes narrowing to slits as a smirk crossed his face. It was about that time. "It's about time I step into this... I've waited long enough in any case, and they're somewhat strong at least... To hell with the Dragonballs, I only have one thing on mind now..."

That was battle.

* * *

><p>The broadcast had been live, international, worldwide. Billions were watching. And, though many sat in disbelief, many screamed and wailed in despair.<p>

"That monster! He just killed Hercule!"

"He was flying!"

"I've been to those tournaments I seen a whole bunch of people fly!

"Hercule's dead! We're all doomed!"

"Our savior has been killed by a beast!"

"How can something like that even exist!"

"HERCULE SATAN!"

"It's like King Piccolo years ago!"

"He was green!"

"Hercule's dead! Murdered!"

* * *

><p>Celypa staggered back, struggling to balance herself, and finally collapsed panting struggling to rush in oxygen. She was bruised, bleeding, beaten half to death, she felt like she was. A small cut ran down the side of her face, blood already starting to dry, her lips were busted, and she swore she had broken ribs... Bruised ribs. Something was wrong with them. Cell stepped towards her, completely relaxed, a deathly glare directed at her. "Well?" Cell asked, glaring down at her. "Don't disappoint me, you're the best the earth has to offer right now. Help me pretend you're worth killing. Stand up and fight me, you stupid monkey!"<p>

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Goku put himself between Celypa and Cell. "We've still got a score to settle."

"Goku! Cell glared at him, sneering in contempt. "Get the hell out of my way. Your turn is going to come soon enough, but first I will destroy her. She has earned that much!" _She almost destroyed me... I can not allow someone like such to exist._

"Keep on dreaming! It'll never happen while I'm still around!" Goku dashed forward, launching a quick blast of energy, Cell flinched, six thunderous blows rattling off Goku sending him flying back before his blast could even connect. He jumped back up to his feet, hand moving up towards his chin wiping away a streak of blood. That one hurt, he was definitely tasting blood now. It churned along with the heavy metallic taste Cell's aura saturated the air with. _Wait... _Goku's eyes widened in shock, realizing something with horror. _Cell's ki... I know... The charged air... It's like... Gohan...? Celera...? When they both fought Broly, no Celera's is different somehow! But, Gohan's and Cell's energy they're the same to an extent. Cell, somehow he's tapping into that deeper power... What is it in the first place?" _He pushed the thought aside. It didn't matter. He couldn't feel such reserve inside of himself, and he didn't have Celypa's potential either.

He knew what he had to do. He had to win. He had to save the day. It what he's always done. He'd fight, he, Celera, and their friends would come out on top. Somehow, someway they always pulled through. But, Cell was literally invincible, it seemed... He was tapping into a whole different realm of power. What could he do? Had to get stronger... Had to... _Ah! _

* * *

><p>Several days ago-Hyperbolic Time Chamber<p>

_"Goku, would you stop walking around! You're distracting Gohan from his meditation, sit down!"_

_Goku paced back and forth. He could see it. He replayed the memories over and over in his head, each scenario. Yes._

_"Maybe he's hungry?" Shaello asked with a clueless expression._

_"Dad? Are you okay?" Gohan asked, looking up at him. Goku looked down giving a small nod and smiled._

_"I was just thinking about something."_

_"I thought we were going to stay as Super Saiyans for as long as possible?" Gohan himself and Shaello were both transformed at the moment. "You're normal."_

_"What's got your attention?" Celera folded her arms, giving Goku a curious look. Genuine curiosity. "I rarely see you so enthralled."_

_"Well." Goku settled himself into a low stance, taking a slow and deep breath. "I wanted to try something... So here goes nothing.." He clenched his teeth, aura flaring as he summoned all of his energy forward at once, and focused it, almost folding it in on itself, compressing it, amplifying it, intensifying it, tripling its efficiency. "KAIO-KEN!" He roared, the familiar radical burning red aura surging to life around his body, consuming him. "Hah! It did work!" He dashed and spun back and forth experimenting with a few punches and kicks in the air, firing off a few energy blasts. "My speed and power have definitely increased... But it feels like everything has even my sense of touch and sight! Hearing too! But..." He took a breath, powering down and letting the aura flicker out. "It's nothing like Super Saiyan... It's so intense... Nevermind, I guess." He transformed into a Super Saiyan with no effort, turning to face them. _

_"Heh, you didn't do bad for your first time." Celera smiled at him, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. "The Kaioken just isn't something you do just to do."_

_"Gohan, your dad knows the Kaioken?" Shaello blinked at the boy._

_"I didn't even know he knew." Gohan replied, equally confused._

_"Actually!" Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head. "It's my first time actually doing it. But, I've seen Tien and the others do it, and Celera used it back on Namek, I'm a fast learner."_

_"Huh?" Gohan blinked once before shaking his head. "Nobody can do the Kaioken properly-master it, without King Kai's training. You could still use it, but..."_

_"You're pushing closer to death every second you have that technique activated." Celera finished for Gohan, he had already worked out the horrible drawbacks, she did too through experience. "This would just be a technique to use at the last second, you ace in the hole."_

_"Master Roshi told me it'd take me at least fifty years to learn the Kamehameha." Goku grinned. "I did it the first try." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he wasn't one to brag usually. "Not to brag or anything like that! It doesn't matter though. Using the Kaioken is useless it's not like I can use it with Super Saiyan or while I'm a Super Saiyan, something like that..._

* * *

><p><em>Or is it possible? <em>Goku didn't have a clue, but was grasping for straws. He was desperate what he was doing now had no effect on Cell, he was no match for him, and was like a soft punching bag. _At this point I'm willing to try anything._

"No! Goku! No! Hell no! Double no! No a million times!" King Kai's voice boomed in his mind. "Goku, I'm going to be very clear here. I tell all of you not to do a lot of things, of course you do them anyway, and you're usually right to do so. But, isn't one of those times. _It will not help you in the slightest. _Those energies are completely different, they'll clash inside of you, you'll be sapped of all your power... Or worse you'll be torn apart from the inside out!" He was starting to grow frantic and aggravated. "TIEN SHUT UP! This is very important!" King Kai snapped. "Goku, do you understand me!? Don't do it! Your sister was lucky to walk away alive after that stunt on Namek, Yamcha is lucky to even be alive! Don't do it!"

_Well, yeah. _Goku thought. _I'm going to die either way if I do or don't, it's all or nothing. You have to be a little curious!_

"No! No! Hell no! I am not curious! Not the least bit curious! Goku there has to be another way! You have to find another way!"

_There's no other way! Here goes nothing..." _Goku took a deep breath, focusing on his ki and flaring it as high as it could go. "Hhh... HYYAAAAAAGGHH!" _Focus... Focus... All or nothing! _"SUPER KAIOKEN!" He roared, feeling the aura burn to life around him, his golden aura flickered violently as it morphed to red, his hair flashing into a bright crimson. "Raaagghh!" He beamed forward, tearing the ground where he stood, his charged fist slammed into Cells jaw hurling him away. He flipped to recover, spotting the blistering aura at the last second, Goku's foot smashing square in his face launching him back, Goku hissed softly shooting forward ;eaving a fiery trail behind, slamming a knee into Cell's back contorting his body wickedly and smashed his fist across his face finishing his attack.

Goku howled in agony, the energies clashing. His power vanished, the Kaioken and Super Saiyan energies reacting and clashing viciously with each other threatening to tear him into a million pieces. Goku gasped out a pained scream, collapsing onto his stomach, his power was gone, only remaining in his Super Saiyan state only because of the weeks he learned to sustain it, and even fell asleep in it, thus there was no energy consumption on his part.

* * *

><p>Cell slowly righted himself, turning his focus onto the fallen forms of Celypa and Goku, and slowly walked towards them. "Hmmm, that was rather interesting, Goku." He commented, rubbing a bruise on his face where Celypa and Goku connected with a punch, rubbing his side and back from the strikes Goku landed. "But, the gamble just wasn't the worth the risk in the end, you've hurt yourself a lot more than you hurt me... And, you've managed to sap yourself of all energy as well. Well..." He shrugged, it was fun while it lasted. "I wasn't expecting such an innovative move, but you only delayed the inevitable. Your mightiest have fallen by my hand, I'm just about done, all I have to do now is clean up! What-" Cell hissed, eyes widened in shock as he realized with horror he couldn't move a blue field of light surrounding him completely, encasing him with little trouble. "What is this!? What the fuck is this!?"<p>

"Oh, this is just me saving the day and everyone's asses, once again." Bulma pushed her googles down, whipping away any grease from her face turning the knob on her Anti-Cell device. "This is me kicking your ass. This is most importantly, this is science!"


	45. Chapter 45

Hi, here's the new chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p>"This can't he happening! Nooo!" Cell slammed his fist against the field of energy, to no avail."What is this!? What have you done!?" Cell roared in anger, thrashing vciously as he struggled to escape the energy field Bulma created. "I am meant to battle great warriors! Not fall prey to this bullshit! To a mechanical trick!"<p>

"Now, now." Bulma laughed wagging a finger at him. "It's fair. Science and technology created you after all. It's my genius against Gero's." She sighed as if she were lecturing a child, and Cell howled in fury as she twisted a dial. "I'd say that's a no contest." _I always surprise myself, but I've really outdone myself this time if I do say so myself._

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Cell slammed his fists against the barrier with all of his strength, but to his shock they didn't wither in the least. "This can't be! Curse you, I wasn't prepared for something like this! No! I will not be defeated like this! THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"I know. But, yelling about won't do you any good. Allow me to demonstrate..." Bulma pressed combination of buttons before pulling down a lever. "Capture." She grinned, as a shudder vibrated down the cable connecting her hand held portion of the machine to the box that was bolted onto the ground. The shudder finally reached Cell, and the light grew even brighter if it was possible. Cell writhed as his body stretched and elongate, compressing itself more and more as he was pressed down into the tube. It rattled violently, the tremors traveled down the cable and into the box. Lights started flickering rapidly. "Okay." Bulma kept the device steady. "Hold steady." She pressed her fingers against a knob and twisted it all the way to the right. "Disintegrate!"

The box continued to shake for a couple of minutes lights flickering hysterically like a thousand strobe lights, and then in finally silenced. The lights flickered out and the whole machine powered down, any energy that was left was gone. This would be the last time the machine could be used. Bulma grinned. "I think it worked!" She exclaimed. "It actually worked!"

"I wouldn't be so keen on that... Really." Raditz stood completely tense, fists clenched, eyes darting all around him. "He's been cut to pieces and blasted, he's had his entire torso and head blown off, and he's always come back... Don't let your mind wander!"

"Would you get out of here already!" Vegeta snapped, breaking the silence without any effort. "I've tolerated all I can stand of you, the battlefield is no place for a woman like you!" He glared daggers at her, keeping his senses stretched, truth be told he was on edge.

"You could say thank you!" Bulma hollered. "Thank you Bulma, my sweet wife, for saving my oh so sour ass!"

"That was pretty good!" Shaello commented.

"Shaello, shut up!"

"What did I even-"

"Shut up!"

Shaello stuck her tongue at Vegeta tempted to blow a raspberry. "I don't have patience for your nonsense! This is a battle!" Vegeta barked. "Leave right now! Cell won't be defeated by such a device!"

"Why don't you lay off prince dick?" Celypa asked, being snippy about it. "She just saved your ass and that's how you thank her. Man you are a piece of work."

"Oh well, that's just Vegeta." Yamcha scowled at the prince of all Saiyans. "Save his sorry ass and he just yells in your ear. This isn't the first time something like this happened, we've had to save his ass more than once."

"Shut. Up. NOW!" Vegeta roared, turning his gaze back onto Bulma. "You have to leave, right now!"

"I'm siding with Vegeta on this one, sorry." Celera spoke up, giving Bulma a pleading look, knowing full well the blue haired woman was just too stubborn. Too damn stubborn and fiery. "I don't think Cell is finished, and more importantly..."

"You two are just unbelievable. He's finished." She lifted her goggles up setting them on her forehead. "He can regenerate from one cell, but this didn't even that. It's total annihilation." She shook her gloves, setting the hand-held device down. "Third time is the charm, you know the saying. He's gone."

"Awesome job, Bulma!" Celypa beamed.

"Cell's really gone for good." Krillin smiled. "Thank goodness."

"I'm afraid you are both wrong!" Bulma froze. She knew. It was Cell. He was right there, in front of her. He... He escaped, somehow, she began to feel despair. Cell smirked, spotting her expression, this would be the perfect note for her life to end on. "You may be a genius, but Dr. Gero _was a mad genius!_ There is a gap between the two of you that can never be closed."

"The human dies, if anyone wants to join her just try and stop one of these blasts!" Cell raised his arm, extending his finger with super speed, Bulma couldn't even read his movement, and all at once a torrent of thin energy beams scattered forward, the other fighters dashed away trying to evade or intercept them, but they could have been moving in slow motion even Celypa and Celera were agonizingly slow, the beams were too much! Finally, several got through towards Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Celypa, and Shaello all dived all of them wailing in pain as the beams exploded, one arced through the smoke burning through the center of Bulma's forehead and tearing through her brain destroying every cell and nerve frying it completely.

With just a hole in her head. Bulma fell to the ground. It was clear to all, Bulma was dead.

* * *

><p>"You..." Trunks growled, eyes dialating as he took in his mother's lifeless form, all reason left him and he could only grit his teeth. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He roared his ki skyrocketing as he shot forward, launching himself towards Cell golden aura blazing in every direction and his irises glinting with light green, with a mighty swing he slammed his fists across Cell's face repeatedly snapping his head from left to right and actually forcing him back leaving trenches in the dirt, and seeing purple blood flying from his mouth, the creature suddenly snapped his arm up, clenching Trunk's wrist and leaned forward squeezing his other hand around his windpipe, gritting his teeth as Trunks's follow up crashed against into face. It actually hurt, not severely, but he'd give credit where it was due. "Now, Trunks. You've actually surprised me, I wasn't expecting such an increase! But, you should know this 'form' in the end will not work against me." Cell chuckled, smirking arrogantly, pressing down in against the center of it.<p>

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon enough. For now just wait you turn." His smirk widened as he smashed his knee into the center of Trunks's abdomen drawing a pained gasp from him for good measure he kneed him three more times until he was wheezing blood and finished him off with a vicious punch to the jaw slamming him across the ground, Cell quickly turned his attention to Celypa and Vegeta, one screaming while the other's footsteps shook the ground. Gohan was like a father to her, Bulma was everyone's mother... This struck so deep, it hurt. "Oh, it's you. Stupid monkey, you're ready to go another round!? How can I choose!?" He smirked catching a blur of motion. _Heh, so the monstrosity makes himself useful. Fine by me he can kill that stupid monkey and once I'm finished with all of these insects I will eliminate him just as easily._

"RAAAHHH!" Tarnuu made his presence known, barreling right towards Celypa and lashing out with his fist, the two disappeared high into the air their violent clash shaking landscape.

"CELL I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta yelled, flaring his golden aura out around him as he put on a burst of speed, one fist rocketing forward. Cell blocked, and they both vanished their battle sounding off above in loud shock waves rattling the entire landscape. Cell narrowed his eyes, narrowly dodging a vicious uppercut, that would have no doubt make him bite his tongue off, he swayed down, lashing out with a straight, but Vegeta blocked it with his forearm, snarling in pain. "You've tricked me in battle, mocked my Saiyan ancestry, but this time you've gone too far!" Vegeta tanked Cell's punch to the stomach, powering through with sheer fury and smashing his fist clean across his face, sending Cell flying towards the ground. "You will die by my hands, mark my words! This is your end! I am DEATH!" He shot downward, tearing through the air and forcing a loud boom to clap across the area, using his momentum he lashed out with a quick barrage of punches, Cell was quick enough to defend, but Vegeta battered through his defense.

"You surprise me Vegeta!" Cell shouted, twisting passed his punch and ramming his shin into his solarplexus, blackening his vision for a second it was enough for Cell to strike, slamming the tip of his elbow right on top of the prince's skull launching him towards the ground.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Their reaction. Their loss. It didn't compare to Goku's. The only ones who could feel it worse were Vegeta, and Celera.

Goku crouched on the ground, slowly bringing Bulma into his arms to cradle her. "Get up... Bulma... Come on get up..." He sounded like that naive twelve year old again. She was his closest friend, the first human being he ever meant excluding his adoptive grandfather. "I'm... Don't leave me alone... I'm not strong enough..." The gathered fighters felt despair. Goku never lost hope like this, he never threw it away. He clawed, he scratched, he fought, and fought twice as hard... But he had nothing left to give. If Goku gave up, then there was truly no hope. And, that point was hit home when Tarnuu arrived. He dropped his head, and for the first time since he could remember... He cried.

Celera dropped on her knees across from Goku, eyes staring at Bulma's still form cradled in her brother's arms. "Bulma..." She muttered, sounding wounded. Like a child. Bulma was her first and closest friend-they were sisters, aside from Grandpa Gohan she was the first human she ever came across. "Bulma..." Celera bit her bottom lip struggling to keep her tears at bay, it was a failing endeavor, slowly she brought her arm forward clasping her hand gently over Bulma's eyes and closed them, biting her lip until it bled and she could taste her blood. This pain, was beyond words... It stung. She _ached. _Her face became engulfed with distilled fury, and tears ran down her cheeks, the pain was too great, and slowly she turned craned her head upward, her eyes locked onto Cell above. _This ends now! I've had enough! This ends Cell, you arrogant, callous bastard. I'm going to send you straight to hell!_

* * *

><p><em>Woah! You're a human? Really?<em>

_Of course, silly. I'm just like you! See!_

_Yeah, you're... Kind of like me, but there's something really different._

_"I'm a girl! Duh!"_

_"Girl!? Y-you mean like... female? Wait you don't have a tail!"_

_"You've seen a girl before, surely! No, I don't have a tail."_

_"Uh huh, my sister is a girl, but I've never seen another human before, ever! My dead Grandpa Gohan always told me 'if you ever meet a girl, make sure to treat her nice and be a gentlemen'_

_"You have a sister?"_

_"Yeah! She'll be back here soon!"_

_Does she have a tail like you do?_

_Yep!_

* * *

><p><em>What is that big monster anyways? And, how'd ya' catch it?<em>

_That 'monster' as you keep calling it, is my car! People make them, you know._

_Woah! You're from that place 'civilisation'?!_

_I think it's 'civilization' brother._

_Really?_

_You and your sister are so... Clueless. Clueless kids._

* * *

><p><em>Well... I'll let you two in on my little secret... You see, there's these things called 'Dragonballs'<em>

_You're collecting them?_

_That's right!_

_You can't take our grandpa!_

_Now, don't be that way. If you give me it, I'll give you a little peek._

_Why would I want to see your dirty ol fanny?_

_IT IS NOT DIRTY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I TAKE A BATH THREE TIMES A DAY!_

* * *

><p><em>The next closest one is... Towards the west, we've got a few thousand miles! Oh, I forgot to ask, what's your names?<em>

_I'm Goku! Son Goku!_

_I'm Son Celera!_

_My name is... Bulma._

_That's a name for underwear! Hahahaha! You're named after underwear!_

_UNDERWEAR! HAHAH! Did you pick it?_

_Both of you SHUT UP! I didn't PICK IT!_

* * *

><p><em>Now which capsule is the bike again... Hmm, oh yeah... Number seven!<em>

_Eeee-yyaaahhh! I knew it! You are a witch! What is that thing!?_

_She's going to tear our faces off and use it for her spells!_

_POWER POLE!_

_Oh, get over it ape girl and ape boy! Everybody in the city has capsules! And I am not going to peel your faces off, I'm not a psycho!_

_EXTEND!_

_MY BIKE! NO!_

_It's a monster!_

_IT'S NOT A MONSTER! IT'S MY BIKE!_

* * *

><p>The memories. They played over and over. Time passed so quickly, the memories flashed in an instant. He couldn't deal with it. Cell took the Dragonballs-they were inert anyways, there was no bringing anyone back he killed either way, he had the heart medicine, but... A world without Bulma. It just didn't fit in Goku's mind, it couldn't fit... She had been there since the beginning. But, it happened, it was happening... He couldn't cope with this, he couldn't comprehend it. His mind couldn't fathom it, he was stretched to his breaking point.<p>

And, as he stared at Bulma's form, his tears falling on her face. Bulma was dead. It hurt. He screamed, and screamed, he felt like he was burning. No matter how loud he screamed the pain only grew worse, it lurked, it cloaked, and all at once his hair started waving wildly within his changing aura.

* * *

><p>"Get the fuck out of my way!" Celypa roared, as Tarnuu blocked her thunderous punch. "Mind your own damn business, Tarnuu!"<p>

"Ah, so you know my name. I'm not sure how you'd know of me, your energy sensory isn't the greatest, oh well it saves me the hassle of having to introduce myself in any case." He snapped his head to the side, Celypa was just a few inches shorter than he was and her reach was nothing to scoff at, he smirked twisting to the side and slamming his foot into her side launching Celypa back towards the ground. "Come on! Surely you can do a hell of a lot better than that!" He snapped his head to the side, sensing a large amount of ki being focused, he locked eyes with Celypa.

"Eat this you big bastard!" Celypa shouted, pointing both of her hands forward, and letting the huge dome of yellow energy burst from her palms carving through the ground. Tarnuu smirked, extending one arm forward and slamming it into the heat dome, the energy coursed viciously struggling to burn his skin completely through. Celypa put in another burst of ki driving Tarnuu back and away from her, and all at once and with a loud shout he heaved the blast up over his head sending it skyward. He whirled around, just in time to see Celypa's fist slamming against his jaw. With relief and excitement Tarnuu cracked his neck giving Celypa a predatory look.

"Heh, you're not half bad brat." Tarnuu clenched and unclenched his fists. "Not as tactically precise I was expecting, but you make up for that with your sheer power... However, battles aren't won with sheer power alone. It seems you haven't learned this yet."

"I don't give a shit!" Celypa hissed. Tarnuu's ki was massive, but more importantly it was so _dense _this would be enough to frighten Cell she'd bet. What caught her attention the most was his face. It was calm and calculated, his eyes cold but brimming with malice, and his hair was all over the place reminding her of her father's hair and Goku's even Vegeta's. "If I have to defeat you to get by then so be it!" Celypa snarled, rocketing towards Tarnuu slamming her fists and shins against his own as matched her move for move, Celypa had a small edge strength wise, but Tarnuu was more skilled. "MOVE!" Celypa screamed in total rage, launching her fist towards his jaw, but Tarnuu dodged at the last second smashing his knee into her stomach and forcing a loud gasp to escape her lips, he followed up with a vicious punch sending her back towards the ground.

"You stupid, overgrown, son of a bitch." Celypa growled in anger, slowly picking herself up. "I'm going to make you regret ever..." She growled, flaring her aura and , tearing the ground around them and sending Tarnuu flying back. She shot towards him, closing the gap, and smashed her fist directly on his mouth hearing him growl softly, she followed, spinning and ramming the back of her boot against his ribs. Tarnuu snapped his arms down, clenching his massive hands around her leg and with a loud laugh he shot downward, Celypa growling as she spiraled wildly slamming into the ground creating a small crater. _Okay... _She pushed herself up on all fours spitting out some blood. _Now, I'm angry. _"I'm going to break your face..."

"I underestimated you... You've got a lot of clout, even for a Saiyan." Tarnuu said, slamming his boot down onto her back smashing her back into the dirt and cracking it around them. "You're not going to be doing anything besides eating dirt!" He slowly lost his smirk, finally taking notice of Celypa's appearance. Her green hair, and her blank white rage filled eyes, this was something he wasn't expecting. "You're not like the average Saiyan... Heh..." He barked a laugh grinning with malice. "And, where is your tail?"

"I... Had that thing cut off a long time ago!" Celypa snapped, struggling to push herself up. "I was still an infant..."

"Ah, so it's like that then? Ashamed of your Saiyan heritage so you cut that off to fit in with these earth dogs? You're a pathetic bitch" Tarnuu sneered, clenching one hand slightly focusing his ki into it at a rapid pace. "You can feel the pain... The power behind the pain, you can feel your blood rushing just like I can! We share the same Saiyan blood!" He watched her thrash around snarling like an animal under his foot, and slowly a brown monkey tail emerged from her rear curling and flickering wildly. "There we go, the Saiyan tail. What do you say we have a little fun?" Tarnuu smirked wildly, his face shadowed by the blistering light of the white sphere in his palm. "Show me the monster that lurks inside of you! I know you've been holding back your whole life, not you can cut loose!"

"What the fuck is that thing!?" Celypa growled, glaring at the white ball of energy humming loudly.

"I don't know if your father explained this all to you. Let me put this bluntly. You see, Saiyans were simple mercenaries, they wiped out the life on planets, allowing Frieza to claim it, and the planet was then sold. This was known as the Planet Trade Organization. Saiyans-who were the best of the best at what they did were often sent out more than other races, and as such they ran into roadblocks. One being that they could never predict the cycle of a planet's moon-this put them at a huge disadvantage... It wasn't the moon itself they were focused on, but the blutz waves it naturally gives off, it was a dire time for the Saiyans... But, they developed a technique..." Tarnuu chuckled, seeing a fleeting look of shock come over Celypa's face. "By combining their energy with the atmosphere of the planet, they could create their own blutz waves, not hindered by the lunar cycles any longer, they could easily wipe out an entire planet's forces." He smirked. "I see, so you know about the PTO at least, judging from the expression... Now, show me what kind of Saiyan you are."

* * *

><p>"Cell! How did you do it!?" Vegeta shouted, trading blows back and forth with Cell. Cell may have been a good deal stronger than him, but he was furious and lost any sense, he knew one thing. Kill. "You were trapped in that machine! I saw your parasitic ass get sucked right in!"<p>

"Well, that's an easy answer. Instant Transmission, of course. It was completely on reflex, I wasn't even aware I was capable of performing such a technique..." He chuckled swiveling passed Vegeta's energy beam, and turned just in time to block a fist that would have smashed his nose in. "I should thank you Saiyans, your ability to learn techniques upon first glance is most admirable and unique..." Cell slammed his shin into his ribs, flinging Vegeta back towards the ground. Vegeta roared, flaring his aura out in every direction and shot back up towards Cell only to be met with a thunderous punch that darkened his vision for a split second knocking him several meters away. "I thought you were more tactically sound, charging towards me screaming like a banshee... You're not better than Celypa." He snapped his head to the side, and his body shook once as a huge wave of power rippled through him. _What the hell is this ki I'm sensing? _He gritted his teeth, this was almost beyond any comprehension, even his own.

The air shifted, and Bulma's body came to rest next to Vegeta's. There was another shift, and Goku stood before Cell. His hair was more pointed, streaking upward, and sparks of electricity surged around his body streaming through his aura and cracking against the ground. _What's this... No it can't be... _Cell narrowed his eyes, realizing the Saiyan's aura was just like his own aura coming back from one Cell, but Goku's... It seemed more potent, more focused. "What is this!? What have you done to yourself!?" Cell demanded.

Goku's ki was massive cloaking everything around them, it even put Cell on edge, but what caught his attention the most was Goku's face. It was harsh and biting, filled with anger, but not boiling over and entirely consumed like Celypa's. Goku was cold, even eerily calm. His eyes were glinting, and his tears were slowly starting to dry. "Cell..." Goku spoke quietly, it was one word, but it held power, bringing complete silence around them. Without any warning, or a flamboyant scream, Goku flared his aura out in every direction, his aura waving viciously within his own aura. "You're dead. I will make you suffer!"

"What... Who are you?" Cell asked, taking a step back.

Goku made no verbal response, he tensed up, taking a stance as he prepared to go on the attack. "Just call me Kakarot..."

* * *

><p>Bojack's eyes flicked in any and every direction, tracing his speedy opponent. He had no doubt he would be the victor, he always was. He seen his foe's power and while it was impressive it didn't hold a candle to his own.<p>

There was a loud shriek to his right, and Bujin's body-well halves of his body fell to the ground hitting it with a heavy thud before it was blasted to ash. Bojack clenched his teeth, starting to get irritated, a loud boom rocked the landscape and Amigiri was sent skyward by a huge blast his entire body fading away with his roar. It was going to be hard replacing these minions, he was down to two, a far cry from his former crew. "Zangya! Gya!" He snapped, anger evident in his tone.

"Lord." Zangya appeared in front of Bojack answering his call without hast.

"What is our task?" Gya asked kneeling a few inches from Zangya.

"Don't let your guards down for a single second, heed your former comrades' errors. This man will strike at any opening you give him. Do not underestimate his speed." The two women nodded, and dashed off in unison towards Syrus launching their own attack. Bojack gritted his teeth as he stepped through the ruins of the city that had been standing proud before. "Come on!" Bojack shouted. "Two women are giving you this much trouble!? This isn't befitting of you, Saiyan!"

"Tell them to back off." Syrus replied in a blunt manner, blasting both of them away before they could get any closer. "I'd rather not have my hands stained with the blood of women and children." Gya spun, firing a quick burst of blasts that tore through the ground and a remainder of the ruins surrounding them, but Syrus was already on the move weaving through the barrage and smacking blasts that got too close. Zangya joined her comrade's barrage keeping herself a few feet above Syrus forcing him to increase his speed. Bojack snorted, folding his arms tightly across his chest. _This is getting redundant. I'll just have to beat this son of a bitch myself. _"Zangya! Gya!" He bellowed, his only two minions settled on one knee in front of him.

"My lord?" Zangya asked.

"You dumb broads, can't you tell he's going to kill you!" Jeice screamed, summoning the last of his energy and darting towards the trio before Bojack could prepare his attack. "Get the hell out of the way!" His red aura flared wildly as he put on another burst of speed.

"Unlike you, Saiyan. I have no qualms of killing women or children." Bojack smirked with malice, launching a green blast of energy right at their faces, Gya and Zangya could only gasp in shock and horror as they were blasted away from him along with Jeice, who shouldered the bulk of the blast. Their forms vanished in the violent explosion that shook the entire planet. "There you go!" He barked at Syrus. "Those two are dealt with along with the moptop. Now will you face me?"

Syrus's answer was simple, he dashed straight for him, slamming his foot into Bojack's chest and sending him skidding back along the ground. "I would have fought you from the start, that's what I intended to do. Keep your guard up, stupid thug."

Bojack recovered, snapping his forearm up just in time to block Syrus's shin, the impact shattered the ground beneath, all at once they shot skyward trading punches and kicks. Bojack smirked allowing himself to reel back under the quick and precise assault, his expression one of mild amusement. "You're a lot better than I thought." He told Syrus, snapping a punch towards his face, but Syrus's speed was ridiculous and he slammed his palm against Bojack's wrist skewing his punch away from him.

Bojack dashed back, allowing Syrus to chase after him, and abruptly he shot above the Saiyan both hands open, with a shout he unleashed a storm of ki blasts. Syrus found the barrage to be a bit hard to dodge at first, dashing back and forth between them and knocking any aside that came to close, but slowly he simply weaved between them. Bojack may have been using numbers, but his aim and placement was too much the same every time. He slid to a stop as the last one exploded a few feet away from him, and Bojack took advantage of the moment appearing behind him and slamming his boot into Syrus's back sending him forward. "Why don't you pay more attention, you stupid ape! Now who's the one wide open!?"

Syrus planted his feet into the ground, throwing his hands forward and springing forward, letting his momentum come to a slow halt, spinning towards Bojack with one arm extended. "ENERGY BLAST!"

Bojack's eyes widened in shock, concern evident on his features as the red sphere beamed towards him. He clenched his teeth, throwing himself to the side, just in time avoiding the crippling blast that tore a trench just meters behind him. With his teeth still clenched her surveyed the trench for a moment, before turning his focus onto Syrus. "Where did that come from so suddenly?" Bojack shifted his footing, narrowing his eyes. "Your energy control is impressive, I've only met a handful of warriors who are as adept as you." He grinned, cracking his knuckles. "They all meant the same fate in the end when I crushed their skulls under my boot!"

Syrus slowly stood up, black irises glinting in a ghastly manner. "You sure do like to hear yourself talk... I assure you I am like no foe you've ever faced before... What do you say, stop holding back and let's dance?"

"Heh." Bojack chuckled, a twisted smile crossing his face. "I myself am growing tired of this idle chat, so let's get right to it. Since you're in such a hurry to die!" Without any warning, without any scream, and without any pose he underwent the same transformation Kogu and his other subordinates had. His muscles bulged dramatically as his skin turned a sickly pale green and his hair turned from its dark orange to a deep almost blood red. His jacket tore to shreds, unable to compensate for the sudden increase in his mass. His bandanna fluttered towards the ground, silently landing. "Ahh, this is a lot better. I feel like a whole new man! Are you ready to die, Saiyan!"

"Hnn." Syrus's interest was clear. "Let's dance big green!" Bojack didn't need be told twice, in fact he didn't need to be told at all. The space pirate shot into a blur as he charged forward slamming his forearm into Syrus's forearm, the attack taking them both skyward from the impact. Syrus dashed away from him, blocking the frenzied and vicious assault, he turned dodging one punch, and Bojack appeared behind him, one massive hand slamming and grabbing around Syrus's neck. Syrus turned detonating a blast in Bojack's face, it wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to hurt him, Bojack roared swinging Syrus towards the ground, but the Saiyan twisted through the grasp using Bojack's own momentum to smash him into the ground, he scowled slamming his elbow right against the base of Bojack's neck.

"Accckkgghhh! You stupid bastard!" Bojack cursed, coughing out a handful of blood, feeling the rock beneath him buffering and tearing into his skin as Syrus continued to drive him into the ground. _I won't lose to some ragtag filthy ape! _He howled in fury, launching a rippling green energy sphere upward with one hand and downward with his other hand, shoving himself further down and hiding in the crater he dug up. Syrus sprung up to his feet, glancing around with narrowed eyes. "So you're there-" he jumped into the air as the ground shattered beneath him, Bojack flying up after him from behind, one fist rocketing forward as he punched Syrus down into the mammoth hole he created. He put on a spurt of speed ascending higher, charging ki in both of his hands. Syrus was just hovering out, Bojack smirked. "It was nice knowing you, Saiyan, but this is over! OMEGA!" He slammed his wrists together as a massive green energy beam shot down towards him crashing into the ground tremendous force expanding the crater he made. "CANNON!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Yamcha muttered, peering in the near distance where Tarnuu and Celypa currently were. "Guys!" Yamcha shouted, drawing everyone's attention away from the disastrous scene. "Tarnuu... What the hell is that in his hand?"<p>

Celera turned her head towards the direction Yamcha pointed in, tears starting to dry in the harsh wind, and her eyes narrowed. "Fuck! Don't tell me he's going to _use that technique! _Celypa doesn't have any sense or control as it is now!"

"You don't mean!" Raditz snapped his head in the same direction. "Shit not the artificial moon! Celera, anyone follow me! Now!" He clenched his fist, flaring his aura out in every direction and shot off into the distance followed close behind by Celera, Nail, Ivory, Okita, and Yamcha.

"Artificial moon?" Nail questioned with an edge to his voice. "Care to fill me on that?"

"It's a technique Saiyans made so they can transform into the Oozaru forms-technically speaking." Celera answered gritting her teeth. "Their power increases ten times... Very few could ever control this form completely, only Vegeta, Gohan, and I could completely control it."

"And, since she's a loose cannon already..." Ivory felt a shiver go down her back. "She'll destroy this whole planet if she does transform!"

"Exactly." Raditz nodded grimly.

* * *

><p>Tarnuu chuckled darkly, eyes settling on several dots beaming towards them. "Well, looks like your friends are worried. Let's give them a warm welcome!" Tarnuu shouted, pulling his arm back and swinging it up towards the sky with all of his strength. "MOONBALL EXPLODE!" He roared, closing his massive fist, and all at once the glowing ball of light burst in every direction overshadowing the sun's light for a second and casting a glare. He turned his focus onto Celypa, reaching down with both hands and gripping her by the hair, yanking her up as she cried out it pain, and held her above his head. Pointing her right towards the ball in the sky. "Get a good look."<p>

Celypa's eyes pitched onto the ball of light, she tried to look away, tried with all of her might, but there was something... About the light that made her eyes stick, she lost trail of her thoughts, and the only thing she could hear was the thumping of her heart like a bass drum in her chest. _Kill! Destroy! Kill! _It was a simple impulse, but it's all she could feel, all she could thing. "Raaagggkkcgghhh raaagghhh!" Her voice distorted as she howled in pain from her bones shifting and growng larger, her muscles got three times as massive than before and her eyes flicked from white to a vicious red. "Acckkgghhh! Ruuaaagghhhhh! Raaggghhh!" The pain only increased, but so did her power, she slowly began to grow a muzzle, her teeth elongated and she began to grow dark green fur all over her body, her armor expanding and stretching to house her new giant form. "Raaggghhh!" With a mighty earth shattering roar, Celypa-Great Ape Celypa raised her mammoth arms unleashing her power, shattering the ground around her.

"Heh, and so the beast awakens." Tarnuu chuckled, dashing away from her as she went on a rampage launching blast from her mouth one after the next, sending the beams arcing in ever direction, the explosions shaking the landscape and kicking up debris for miles. "Yes, destroy-" his shout was cut off as Raditz slammed his fist straight across his jaw sending Tarnuu flying into the ground. However, the sudden boom attracted Celypa's attention, and slowly she turned glaring at her father out the corner of her eye.

"Oh shit..." Yamcha gulped watching as the giant ape turned completely. "I think she sees us, if you guys have any ideas now is the time?" _I can't die now, I'm too young for starers and I've finally found someone... _"WATCH OUT! He shouted eyes widening at the colossal beam headed straight their way, he threw himself to the side while everyone else dispersed in different direction trying to avoid the vicious attack.

"We need to cut off her tail!" Nail shouted, hovering up next to the others.

"Easier said than done." Okita retorted.

"We've got to do it!" Raditz shouted, and with no hesitation shot right towards his daughter. _She's beyond reason at this point... I only have two choices... And I won't kill her. _"Come on and show me what you got!" Raditz shouted, twisting passed her massive hand and shot downwards punching her right at the front of her muzzle drawing a pained groan out of her, he seen a shadow above him, and before he could react he was sent reeling through four mountains the smoke visible from miles away.

"Behind you!" Celera shouted, readying one hand back with a blast at the ready. Celypa growled, turning sharply to face Celera, and with no hesitation Celera launched the blast point blank, enraging her giant niece further. With a blinding swing Celypa smacked Celera out of the air and towards the ground, and quickly turned to face her next attacker. Nail wasn't nearly as careless, he fired a barrage of energy beams at her, using his knowledge of pressure points and vital organs to place pinpoint blasts, but they only served as pests, and with a shaking roar she sent a blast right towards him, Nail threw himself out of the way being launched across the ground by the explosion.

"GRROOOOO!" She roared again, swinging and turning at the same time, narrowly missing Ivory who was moving for her tail. Ivory swiveled through the chaotic and clumsy attacks, making sure to not even let them graze her, she locked eyes with the giant ape and snapped her hand forward unleashing a powerful kiai that knocked Celypa off of her feet and sending her crashing onto the ground, it felt like the whole planet was shaking. "Yamcha! Do it now!" Ivory shouted, snapping her head up high above where Yamcha hovered, arms pulled back with his hands cupped at his sides.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" The former bandit shouted, throwing his arms down, unleashing the white-blue energy beam pouring all the ki into it he could afford. He trembled once, feeling true fear, as Celypa raised one hand and flicked his blast aside as if it were a mere gnat carried off by the wind. "What... No way!" He clenched his teeth, involuntarily staring into those rage filled eyes. A blast rocketed towards him from her mouth, it was too fast, there was no way he was dodging that. Celypa was in a class of her own in this form. "Agh! Shit!" He cried in pain as he was flung to the ground and felt weight bearing down on him. "Ugh, Ivory?" He blinked, spotting Celera, Okita, Nail, and Raditz swarming around Celypa like angry hornets fending off their nest to no avail. They kept getting knocked down and were starting to sustain actual damage, and Celypa's ki was... Unbelievable. This was on thing they couldn't beat.

"Who else?" She asked with a blank expression, Yamcha was awfully silly. "I can't let you die."

"That's the second time you've saved my ass..."

"Well, you can me pay me back later... For now we have to cut off her tail." They both nodded, shooting towards Celypa to assist in any way they could. Barely dodging Okita's flying form as he was batted away by Celypa crashing into the ground.

"GRRROOOOOAAAAAHHH!" Celypa smacked both Nail and Raditz towards the ground, sending their bodies flipping wildly across the landscape. She snapped her arm towards Celera, making to grab her and crush her, but Celera vanished suddenly, a split second later appearing just a few feet in front of her one arm extended with her palm open. _Spirit Cannon! _She shouted mentally, launching the massive energy sphere at Celypa, with surprising speed, Celypa slammed both hands against the blast holding it bay as it drove her back a few inches at a time, with her canines clenched she pressed inward destroying the blast completely, but the explosion shocked her simple mind forcing her to stagger back. _Damn and I thought my blast would at least drive her back... But, I barely even got a few inches. This can't keep going, there's Cell, Tarnuu, and Syrus, I don't have time to babysit! _She jerked her head from left to right. "Son! Nail! Raditz!" She shouted. "Do it now while she's still reeling!"

"I got it!" Nail shouted, being the first to recover and being the closest, he dashed in opening his palm and focusing his ki into a razor sharp disc. _I've got to thank Krillin for showing me this technique. _He thought, jumping off of the ground and twisting his torso and he fired the disc forward, it shot forward in a tight arc, homing towards her tail, but at the last second Celypa jumped up on instinct just missing the disc. "Damn it!" Nail hissed.

"Saturday crush!" Raditz roared, appearing behind Celera while she was still shooting towards the ground, swinging one arm forward with crackling pink energy. The blast tore free from his grasp, turning into the shape of a bolt and raced in a straight line towards her tail, and this time it made contact detonating with thunderous impact and incinerating her tail completely. "I thought she was going to dodge that somehow..." He said, eyes snapping wide, a final guttural growl rattling his eardrums, a wave of sheer force and energy slammed against him hurdling him along with everyone else away like ragdolls, each of them dispersing.

In the center of the destruction, Celypa hobbled on her feet, collapsing a second later, losing consciousness. And, Tarnuu was hovering in the same place as before, a twisted smirk on his face. "It was fun while it lasted." He chuckled, turning his head towards Goku's and Cell's direction miles away from his current location. _Looks like my patience may pay off after all, Goku seems to be tapping into the vast well of power. Cell too._

* * *

><p>"Huh... Huh... Huh..." Bojack panted, suspended in midair as smoke continued to billow out from the crater. Luckily, Syrus took the brunt of the attack, otherwise this whole planet would have been destroyed. <em>I was too careless... <em>Bojack scowled as he reprimanded himself. _Had he dodged that attack at the very last second we would both be dead... I can't allow myself to lose focus, I won't die because of something so careless as that._ He dropped his arms at his sides, taking a deep breath, the air shifted and Syrus, just lightly charred, phased into sight in front of him, and rammed his knee right into Bojack's face. Bojack fell away from him, he hadn't been expecting that, he managed to land on his feet grunting as he wiped his hand across his mouth seeing his blood. He snarled as Syrus landed a couple of feet away from him.

"You know, that was beyond careless." Syrus said, scowling. "Had I moved just an inch this planet wouldn't be here."

_"I already know that, shut the fuck up!"_ Bojack roared, glaring at his approaching opponent, who was simply staring at him face devoid of any emotion. _This guy is really something else..._Bojack thought. _I've surged through the universe destroying all who dared to oppose me... This isn't any different then those times. I'll conquer and destroy like I always have, it's how I became the strongest space pirate ever! I've made the kais themselves weep and wail in despair before my might first it was the south, then the east, then the west, and finally the north-they all fell before me and their babysitter had to show himself. This fool is nothing compared to them, I will crush him!_

Bojack let out a roar of fury, flaring his aura in every direction as Syrus began to sprint towards him. He shot forward, swinging his massive arms forward in rapid succession, Syrus snapped his hand up clasping Bojack's wrist and halting his attack, his feet tearing into the ground beneath them as the impact carried them, Syrus released him snapping his arm forward in a tight arc, smashing it across his jaw and snapping Bojack's head to the side. Bojack growled in fury, pushing with all his ki to stop his neck from snapping it two and his whole head from flying off. He growled, launching a quick blast, but before it could connect Syrus snapped his leg out in a sweeping motion deflecting the blast and smashing it into Bojack's side, forcing his more massive foe to stagger away.

"Don't think you've beat me yet!" Bojack yelled, shooting forward more than double his previous speed, Syrus had enough time to raise both arms, hissing as Bojack's massive fist slammed into his forearm. He quickly stopped his trajectory, blocking Bojack's follow up punch, but the green skinned warrior had one hand open and sweeping towards him with a blast in hand, Syrus twisted, bracing as the blast detonated with vicious impact, launching him away. Bojack sped towards him launching another punch, Syrus snapped his hand up catching the massive fist that was poised for his nose and held it back.

"Bojack. It's done." Syrus said, he twisted to the side, wrenching Bojack's arm and slammed his heel into his side, the two separating from each other.

"It's done!?" Bojack barked a laugh. "It's done when _I say _it's done! Who in the fuck do you think you are!?"

Syrus settled into a stance, tasting a bit of blood from one punch Bojack got through, at the last second he spaced his legs out a bit more. "I am Syrus."

* * *

><p>There were no retorts. No postures. No speeches. Minutes passed. Blows were blocked, traded, and exchanged. With brutal precision Kakarot tore through Cell's offense and defense, beating him half to death. Cell staggered away, struggling to stay upright as blood tore free from his mouth splattering onto the ground, he slammed one foot behind stopping his fall, as Kakarot stopped his advance, standing a few feet away. The minutes that passed, it was too clear Cell was outmatched, Goku was staying two steps ahead.<p>

"Goku...?" Trunks struggled to get to his feet. "I mean Kakarot-"

"Call me Goku, it makes no difference." Goku replied in a cold tone. "What matters is what I am... What Goku wasn't. I am Kakarot, a true ruthless Saiyan warrior..." Goku turned his eyes back onto Cell, narrowing them to slits. "And, you, Cell, will be my first victim." He took a wide stance, leaving a bit of space between his cupped hands. "Prepare to meet your end."

"No! I will not be defeated! Not like this!" Cell snarled, clenching his teeth as he wiped his blood soaked mouth and teeth with his bruised forearm. _I achieve my perfect form... Every time I achieve a new level of power, there warriors, somehow keep emerging to continue challenging me... How is it... That these Saiyans get so strong in such a short time?_

"SUPER! KA...ME..." A flash of blue-white energy burned to life between his hands. "...HA...ME..."

"HOLD ON!" Kakarot's eyes narrowed as he spotted Krillin between him and Cell, firmly in place. His eyes were narrowed, and he was shaking, clearly scared at the prospect of dying, he threw both of his arms out, widening his stance. "Goku! Don't do it! You can't!"

"Krillin... I'm only going to say this once." The transcended Super Saiyan said sharply. "_Get. Out. Of. My. Way."_

_"_I...I can't do that!" Krillin shouted. "Seventeen and Eighteen, those two are both still inside him! There's a chance we might be able to save them... I can't just let you kill them... I talked to Eighteen-she's a living and thinking person! You can't kill her! If she's anything to go by, then Seventeen isn't so..."

"Not 'her'." Kakarot said, an edge coming into his voice. " 'It' they're machines, no different than Cell! Remember what they did to Celypa's and Trunks's future? What they intended to do in our own time? I will show no mercy. My oldest friend is dead and my son is just hanging on, it's all because of this parasite!"

"They deserve a chance!" Krillin yelled. "They were human once, Gero made them out of normal people. You can't kill them, Goku!"

"Krillin!" Shaello yelled from the sidelines. "They had a their chance! Ivory gave them way too many, they're no different! If you care that much, just use the Dragonballs to bring them back, if they were really human once it'll work." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "You need to get out of the way, now."

"You little bitch!" Vegeta snarled, slamming his fist across Krillin's jaw, the former monk had to use all of his ki just so his neck didn't snap. He slammed into the ground, couching out a handful of blood, he glared up at his attacker. Vegeta. "If you even think about doing something as ridiculous as that again I will kill you myself!"He let his aura loose, knocking Krillin even further back, and he swung for Cell's jaw, but the android jumped off the ground spinning around him and all at once and with brutal force kicked his right side, cracking his armor and sending him flying across the ground.

"Try and stop this one!" Cell extended his arm two fingers together with a cruel smirk on his face. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He shouted mightily, launching the corkscrewing orange-purple energy drill forward. Kakarot dashed forward, swiveling between the blast and Krillin snapping one hand out, the blast slammed into his hand detonating with tremendous force, singing his skin. "Nice try, Cell, but I'm two steps ahead of you." There was no response, Cell shot across the ground firing a blitz of Special Beam Cannons at Vegeta, Trunks, Shaello, and Krillin.

"Stopping that must have hurt you a good deal," Cell chuckled, eyes widening for a moment. "I've been dying to test this technique. How long can you and they last? SPECIAL BEAM CANNON BARRAGE!"

"Shit!" Kakarot jumped back, flaring his aura around him snapping into a wild arc, chasing after hundreds of beams. Vegeta and Trunks though slower than the two currently fighting had enough sense to start dodging, narrowly avoiding the piercing beams, Shaello weaved between the beams as best as she could, but there were so many beams and they could only dodge for so long. Kakarot pushed Krillin out of the way, deflecting the beam with some effort, vanishing suddenly, and appearing in front of the beam aimed at Trunks, thrusting his leg up and kicking it into the air with his instep, grunting with effort, he shot towards Shaello, swinging his hand forward with a blast ready, both beams exploding in a brilliant light show. _This is getting me nowhere fast! _He snarled, shooting upwards, thrusting both of his arms forward, hands open. "HAAAAAAA!" He screamed, unleashing a torrent of blue energy balls, bracing against the ground as the explosions tore through the landscape, he spotted a beam all too late, and began to twist.

"Yo!" Celera shouted, slamming her hand against the piercing energy beam, and twisted sharply sending it in the opposite direction. "Don't want to cut into fight and all that jazz, brother. But, I figured I could lend a helping hand with this nuisance."

"No, that's perfect." Kakarot told her.

"Ah, so I finally get your attention, Celera." Cell shouted, increasing his volume. "Well, that's perfect, let's see how you two do."

Celera rocketed off to the side, a silver flame arcing behind her, as Goku shot to the side his aura leaving a burning trail behind him, both chasing after a separate horde of beams and trying to outpace the current hordes racing towards them. Kakarot kicked one beam into the air, twisting sharply, slamming his knee against another forcing it skyward. Celera smacked one beam aside, gritting her teeth, feeling her skin scorch from the potent attack, she dashed to the side intercepting Krillin's path and slammed her hand against the beam, twisting and forcing it to skew off to a few meters. _Spirit Cannon! _She shot backwards as the massive purple wall of energy shot forward, colliding with the hundreds of beams, the explosion throwing her away in a wild tumble as they dispersed tearing into the ground. Kakarot clenched his teeth, heaving, and threw his arm above his head narrowly avoiding getting struck by the same beam, he put on a burst of speed as one beam arced right towards Krillin. _Damn it, I can't let him die! _He closed the gap, throwing his body between the corkscrewing beam and his old friend, Kakarot growled in pain as the drilling beam slammed into his torso, launching him away in a trail of smoke and fire.

Kakarot rolled across the ground, throwing down his hands and feet skidding across the dirt, coughing hoarsely. His rib felt cracked, yes that was definitely a rib or ribs. He blinked to clear his vision, he barely had time to cushion the explosion with his own ki, but Cell hadn't focused as much ki into this torrent as the first Special Beam Cannon he fired.

"KIEZAN!"

Kakarot forced himself to move, dashing back and away not daring to look in the direction of the oncoming attack. _It's that Solar Kiezan he used on Celypa before. Well, I'm not as bullheaded as she is. _He strained, flipping to the side, hissing as he felt the disc tear a deep gash into his forearm, slicing his wristband away. Kakarot forced himself to ignore the pain, a steady flow of blood trailing down his forearm from the attack, he snapped his eyes shut, looking to the side, and threw his arm down launching a quick burst of ki propelling himself skyward, hearing the hiss of the disc shoot under him. _Okay, now just show yourself you parasite. _Cell appeared above him, one arm already lashing downward, Kakarot snapped his hand up grabbing Cell by the shoulder, and heaved throwing himself up and slamming his fist right on the bridge of Cell's nose feeling the cartilage completely crumble, he followed through swinging him down towards the disc. Cell snarled, throwing his hand forward, unleashing a giant blast destroying the Kiezan before it could connect. Kakarot appeared above him, slamming his fist into the small of his back, forcing blood to fly from Cell's mouth and slamming him into the ground, Kakarot raised his leg slamming his boot down onto his wings cracking them. "Don't think you've beat me! Do you think I've run out of tricks already?"

"It looks that way!" Goku reached down, neatly twisting off of Cell's left arm incinerating them with his aura a second later. The bio android howled in agony thrashing on the ground, Kakarot pointed his hand towards his right leg, and with calm finesse tore through his knee joint with a thin energy beam slicing clean through it and down literally cutting his leg in half, he increased his output scorching the hanging flesh, and with no wasted motion blasted off the entire right leg leaving the 'super perfect' android to howl and thrash in agony blood gushing from the stump that was now his arm. "I told you I'm going to make you suffer." Kakarot raised his boot from Cell's back clenching his windpipe with his hand, lifting him up and quickly blasted holes through his torso with pinpoint, razor thin energy beams, Cell spat out blood, gagging, and suddenly vanished. _Instant Transmission! _He whirled around, slamming his fist across Cell's face as he appeared behind him, leading with his other fist, but Cell caught it, and with a sharp twist broke it at the elbow joint. He yowled in pain, glaring at Cell as pain began to overwhelm him watching blood drip from the holes in the android's torso and stumps for limbs, and Goku seemed to come back.

The potent power remained, but the seething cold anger and ruthlessness was gone. It seemed. He screamed as Cell, fired minute energy balls into his knees, watching with delight as they exploded shattering the bones in his legs. It was only fitting after all.

Goku collapsed onto the ground, struggling to heave himself up.

* * *

><p>Cell scowled, remaining high in the air, looking down at the crushed so called resistance force. He clenched his teeth, and with more effort than he cared to admit he regenerated his limbs, healing the hundreds of holes in his torso as well. Slowly, he allowed a smirk to cross his face. "So do you see, Goku? It is not strength that always wins the battle-it is cunning and intelligence! But... That's not all there is to it, you were claiming to be a true Saiyan warrior, but that's nothing more than a lie. You can be angry, like everyone, but you never could be a ruthless killer, falling into the ravine or not it's just not in you, you proved that by wasting all of your energy."<p>

"Wasted!?" Raditz snarled, wiping blood from the gash on his head he suffered from fighting Celypa. "You stupid callous piece of shit!"

"Now, Raditz." Cell drawled a warning as if he were talking to a child. "Your turn is going to come soon enough, but if you want to move to the top of list, just keep on talking to me like that." Raditz glared daggers at Cell but remained silent. "Before I was interrupted... Goku you and your foolish compassion which you insist on keeping even in the heart of battle, you should know emotions have no place in a battle to the death! It makes you weak! Your weakness has doomed this planet! Now I will end your miserable and pathetic existence." He sneered, nodding once. "I've got it, if I recall correctly you or your friends managed to repel this attack once... It's only fitting I kill you with this."

_What's he up to now? _Goku painfully wondered. He didn't need to wait anymore, he felt Cell gathering ki into a single point.

Cell slowly raised both hands next to his head, a crackling surge of purple energy smothering them. "GALICK GUN!"

_I've got nothing left... I don't even have enough energy to use the Instant Transmission. To give, _Goku closed his eyes, waiting for the blast to overtake him. _It can't end this way, I can't let it end this way! If there's a will there's a way, I have to..._

"FIRE!" Cell screamed, unleashing the furious energy wave, launching it straight down towards Goku. "This is the end Goku! For you! And then this planet!"

_"I don't think so!" _Celera gritted her teeth, shoving a huge slab of rock off of her, wiping blood from her forehead as she phased out of sight. vanishing into a wild blur. _You've allowed your arrogance to blind you. _


	46. Chapter 46

Bojack shot back across the ground, slamming his right hand through it forcing himself to a halt. He had his second wind, he had his third wind, he was starting to dig into his reserves. This man was a mountain he couldn't shatter, no matter how hard he tried, or what he tried. _How is this happening? I've risen to the top! I've made the Kais shake before me and the Grand Kai fear my very name! I am an elite pirate, and this monkey is picking me apart! _He gritted his teeth, staggering back from another kick, but he got a punch in, he rolled across the terrain slamming harshly. He stared at the dark path along his trajectory, watching as his blood spilled into the charred ground below him.

That didn't matter at this point. His rank. His reputation. They meant everything.

To Syrus they meant nothing.

He heaved himself off of the ground, sharpening his vision as he glared at Syrus. _This fool must have a weakness... He is not invincible. He's_ just a saiyan _after all._"You..." Bojack hissed.

"What?" Syrus asked. _More meaningless and empty threats... More monkey quips..._

_"I _will crush your skull, Saiyan!" _I will not be defeated! Not like this!_

_"So far." _Syrus narrowed his eyes. "You've haven't even come close to doing that. I suggest you put that energy into an attack instead of talking nonsense."

Bojack winced, rubbing at a cut on the side of his head. He snarled, readying himself, and raised his guard. _No! I will not lose here, I will live on to conquer! _"Is that all you've got, monkey!"

Bojack shot forward, appearing in front of Syrus and lashing out with his massive fist. His eyes snap wide, his teeth grit, and he shook as he leveled a glare with Syrus pushing forward. "Come on!" Bojack roared, swinging his other fist forward, only for it to be caught with ease. "Fight me, monkey!"

"Those monkey jokes are starting to piss me off." Syrus crushed down on Bojack's wrist, tightening his hold even more as he felt the bones buckling, he snapped his leg forward burying his knee into the more massive man's stomach forcing blood to fly out of his mouth. Syrus released both of his wrists, stepping into Bojack's guard and hammering several punches across his face making his head snap from left to right, overwhelmed momentarily by the onslaught of strikes. "I dare you to say it again..." Syrus hissed, pivoting sharply and smashing his instep across Bojack's face nearly shattering his cheekbone and sending the space pirate flying across the ground.

There was a sharp flare to his right, and a barrage of energy bullets screamed towards him, tearing through the terrain as they raced towards him form. Syrus scowled, weaving passed and dodging the energy bullets-Bojack's aim and trajectory were predictable. "How do you like that!?" Bojack shouted over the roar of explosions.

"Your aim is off." Syrus appeared behind him, forcing Bojack to turn sharply.

_I hardly even traced his movements that time! _Bojack grit his teeth, anger starting to bubble through him. "Do you think this is funny toying with me!? Are you amused, Saiyan!?" Syrus smirked cockily but didn't answer the question, instead he dashed away from him. Bojack snarled, shooting towards Syrus with fury in his eyes. "You smirk!?" Bojack sneered. "Stop running and away and playing coy with me! I am not a fool!"

"I beg to differ." Syrus replied coldly. "You're a fool with no honor, killing women! Your own comrades!" Bojack howled in pain, floating away, firing a quick torrent of blasts that tore through a portion of ruins throwing up clouds of smoke and debris for hundreds of feet, he clenched his fist, but Syrus was already in front of him, slamming his shin into his ribs sending him flying away to the side. Bojack clenched his teeth, wiping the blood from his face and raised his guard. _This son of a bitch has crossed the line! _"Saiyan! You've got a death wish!" He roared.

"Now who's being coy?" Syrus questioned.

Bojack shouted, firing a barrage of pulsing green energy balls towards Syrus, the Saiyan easily knocked them away kicking one away to the side where it exploded brilliantly. _He's getting reckless with these energy blasts, one stray beam and this whole planet is going to be nothing but ashes... It's sustained enough damage as it is. _"I know you're not trying this?"

In answer, Bojack appeared behind him, slamming both of his hands against Syrus's head, cracking the ground. "I've got you now!" Bojack screamed savagely.

Syrus reacted in an instant, pulling himself away and slamming his fist into Bojack's chest. The two traded blows back and forth at a vicious tempo, Bojack hissed as he was pressed back by the ferocious onslaught, the pirate's expression slowly turning into one of shock and realization. "You're tougher than I expected." Syrus commented, Bojack lashed out with a straight, but Syrus's evaded the strike with eye popping speed, slamming his foot against the back of Bojack's head sending him flying forward head over heels.

Bojack slammed both hands into the ground, launching himself up and forward, firing off a quick flurry of energy blasts. Syrus dashed back and forth, avoiding them three or four at a time. He flipped over the last one that shot by exploding where he once stood, and in that split second Bojack phased into sight in front of him, slamming his fist across Syrus's jaw and Syrus connected with a knee forcing him to heave for breath. "How long do you think you keep this up?"

Bojack dashed across the gashed and scarred terrain, flaring his aura to propel him even further back, he raised one hand narrowing his eyes. "Haaaaaa!"

Shock and concern spread across Syrus's face as the streaking ball of energy barreled towards him. He shifted his footing, twisting sharply and throwing himself upward, just avoiding the volatile blast. "Now, I wasn't expecting that." Syrus frowned slightly, tilting his head in observation. "However, your ki is starting to take a drastic dip, this fight is over... You will not be taking anymore steps."

"Shut the fuck up!" Bojack sneered, standing on shaky legs, slowly recovering from the power drain of unleashing such an attack. "I have more where that came from, you stupid ape! This battle has just begun. Don't you dare underestimate me!"

"I gave you a warning." Syrus growled, slowly shifting into a stance. "This battle is over. But, come at me, humor me at the very least." _I can't waste much more time here... _Syrus widened his stance, watching as Bojack charged towards him. _I sensed an enormous ki just a few minutes ago that was almost beyond comprehension, two more that are well above my expectations, and there's another one... Tarnuu better have those Dragonballs ready, those earthlings wouldn't be a match for him even at their peak. _He began to dodge Bojack's renewed assault, frowning deeply. _I get the feeling things are going as planned..._

* * *

><p>The Galick Gun shot down towards Goku, the roaring and vicious purple beam of energy approaching the ground rapidly, it was like it shared Cell's excitement, victory was well in his hands. "This it Goku!" Cell roared, sneering at his battered foe. "This is just the natural cycle, I am the superior life form therefore I will survive, and you... You inferior rodent YOU will die by my hand!"<p>

Goku struggled to move, drained and battered, he stared at the oncoming beam. _How could... I fail. We were so close... And for us to lose now... I can't even use Instant Transmission..._

Raditz shook in his spot, blood pouring down the gash on his head as he struggled to steel himself. _I have to do something! But, what!? I can't let him kill my brother! _He trembled, despite his urge to help out he couldn't move. He was frozen in his spot. _I won't just stand and watch! No!_

_What would... My father do... What would mother do... Sister... _The thought entered his mind, his trembling stopped, and his face hardened. There no time to strike Cell to negate the blast, and there was no time to move Goku out of the way. He only had time to make a jump with Instant Transmission, his ki was still relatively high. _I guess this is it... _

Goku thought of Chi Chi. This was his last thought. His mind played back to their first meeting, back at the tournament when he defeated Piccolo. He didn't even know who she was until she told him, despite Celera screaming in his ear who she was... And, yet he left with her to be engaged. It was a happier time, more innocent in a way, before this chaos swallowed their lives. He smiled, keeping his focus on their marriage, Gohan being born, Celera coming over to watch over him while he and Chi Chi went to the city.

His eyes widened in horror, he seen him before he heard the loud flickering sounds. Raditz was was before him, arms spread wide with a crazed grin on his face, he felt his sister's arms wrap around his waist. The moment lasted just long enough to burn into the siblings' minds, and the attack smashed into Raditz. The explosion tore through the area, tearing his brother apart. The earth trembled before the blast's might, cracks and gashes spreading from the location where the blast struck.

* * *

><p>Goku and Celera both stared wide eyed as the blinding light faded. There wasn't anything left of their brother, but they caught the telepathic message Raditz sent them as he was being blown apart. <em>Goku... Celera... I trust you'll both honor your promises not to bring me back... You guys have to defeat Cell... Defeat Tarnuu... Defeat Syrus. All of us have come too far to fail. You'll both remember me as a Saiyan warrior, but I'd like you to remember me as something more... Human.<em>

"That fool!" Cell snarled. "I shouldn't have held back as much as I had, if I didn't I would have wiped both of them out along with this planet..."

"Fuck!" Celera roared overcome with sheer fury. _Raditz, you... Why did you do something so foolish!? _

_I hate this creature... I hate someone.. I actually hate someone. _Goku clenched his teeth, his expression contorting with anger. "I've had it with you androids... Thousands of innocent people killed for your own amusement! Tien... Your own kind! _Bulma! _Now my brother! When will you be satisfied!?"

"When the two of you and this planet are no more!" Cell shouted, laughing cruelly. "When the universe is my playground! When every living thing shakes in fear at the mention of my name! When weaklings bow before me as their king!"

"What was Raditz thinking!?" Tarnuu snapped, clenching his teeth. Far from the scene of devastation but he witnessed it all. "He sacrificed himself! Now I will never get my chance to fight him! All because of this little green bug, all because that fool wanted to be a hero..." The massive warrior shot towards Cell, eyes glinting with malice. "Time to squash the bug!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta coughed struggling to push himself up, he turned his anger filled eyes onto Cell who remained smug. <em>Why is this happening? How can it be happening? I am the universe's greatest warrior... I've surpassed all of my limits. It is my right to be victorious, I am a super elite, I am the Prince of all Saiyans! And, this clown, this stupid fucking insect has picked me apart... <em>He slammed his hand into the ground, staring at the blood steadily dripping under him, and it finally hit him.

It didn't matter. None of it mattered. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, the greatest of his kind, a super elite, a pure blooded fighter, he was a Super Saiyan! What did that matter when someone like Cell beat him into the ground? All of his boasts, his pride at being from such a elite warrior breed was empty. _I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! _The words boomed through his mind, so hollow. His royal blood meant his ancestors were great warriors. It said nothing of him. Nothing about him. All that mattered in his life was strength... To back up your boasts... To rise to the top... To stand on your own two feet. To defeat your enemies... If you were defeated, you were weak, it didn't matter who or what you were. You were just a bug to be squashed. He thought it was his birthright to be the greatest... But he was blind. Kakarot and Celera surpassed him. _Raditz and_ Kakarot had beaten him to becoming a Super Saiyan. Even the humans and Nail had somehow risen to unseen heights of power able to match him!

But, he had nothing now. His pride was torn, his body was broken, and everything he stood on crumbled beneath him. The one person who cared enough about him, who was just a stubborn as he was that she wormed his way into his heart and became his lover... The mother of his child. Trunks. Was _dead _she was _dead! _He pulled himself across the ground, grimacing as he scraped a gash across the ground, staring at Bulma's still body. _Bulma... _He clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes. _Why didn't you listen to me! Why did you have to be so damn stubborn! _ He slammed his fist into the ground repeatedly until he tore his glove and battered his knuckles. _Why when I needed it the most... I was weak... So weak... I couldn't protect my wife... _He growled savagely cursing. Raditz the fool had sacrificed himself to save Goku.

Now he wouldn't have the chance to fight against him. To prove his strength.

And, Cell was going to kill them all. Kill him. His son. Goku. Celera. Yamcha. Shaello.

He had been like him at one point in time, on a mindless conquest, desiring immortality to topple Frieza rather than his own strength. How deluded. How fucking foolish! "Cell..." He growled, a stray tear falling from his eye. "You've taken EVERYTHING from me! I will make you pay... I will make you suffer!" And something snapped, tears flowed from his eyes, and he held Bulma close seething in fury and pain as his aura flared out around him.

* * *

><p>"You bastard..." Goku clenched his teeth. <em>Bastard isn't enough... There is no word... In any language for this monster... <em>"I won't let you get away with this!"

"Oh is that right-" Cell's retort was cut short as Tarnuu rammed his knee straight into his jaw sending him flying into a mountain. The structure exploded in a violent plum cloud collapsing onto the 'super perfect' android. Tarnuu smirked, craning his focus onto Goku and Celera. "You two look pitiful."

"Tarnuu!" Celera hissed, tensing, ready for an attack. "What do you want?"

"I want that insect dead." Tarnuu replied coldly, pointing his finger towards an incoming blazing aura. "I will assist you in destroying him, but don't think this changes anything... I have full intention to rip all of you apart, but this cell needs to go." He chuckled at the shocked expressions on the siblings' faces not because of what he said, but the ki that slammed into their senses. "I'll keep my word!" And with that Tarnuu shot back into the air.

"Is that Vegeta?" Celera questioned. Vegeta's ki felt like Goku's and Cell's, it was in that same 'realm' of power.

"No doubt about that..." Goku winced, pressing himself into Celera for support, grimacing as blood from his gashed arm dripped onto his sister. "He's truly ascended just like I did... But, I don't think that'll be enough." He narrowed his eyes. "We're going to take the first opening we get."

"That goes without say."

* * *

><p>There was no boasting. Several minutes passed. Cell and Vegeta traded blows. They dashed away from each other, Cell taking a deep breath of air, while Vegeta stood calmly. It was clear they were at a stalemate, Vegeta's ki was slightly higher, but Cell's cunning and intelligence allowed him to stay on par with the transformed Saiyan.<p>

"Vegeta..." Cell grounded his teeth together. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"That should be more than obvious, you insect." Vegeta answered harshly, biting. "I am going to kill you. I am going to make you suffer. I am going to make you beg at my feet for mercy before I snuff you out once and for all. You've crossed the line..." He narrowed his eyes to slits. "You will be my victim and writhe in agony." He shifted into a stance, bringing one arm to his side while bringing the other above his head. "Your final hour has arrived."

"What arrogance!" Cell snarled in fury. "You think you've already won... You Saiyans... Always rising to another level of power... You match me, challenge me, push me beyond my limits... But, you're all the same in the end. Your arrogance will be your death."

"Why don't you try your hand then?" Vegeta goaded. "I see you shaking like a leaf, your boasts mean nothing Cell."

Cell clenched his teeth even more. "So be it!" He raised his hand one finger extended. "DODON RAY!" He roared, launching the brilliant yellow beam of energy forward. Vegeta slammed his hands against it, growling as the beam exploded forcing him to skid back. Vegeta hissed, dashing across the ground as Cell fired a torrent of Dodon Rays, he heaved once smacking one away from him sending it skyward.

"More stolen techniques?" Vegeta questioned. "You know something as pathetic as that attack won't faze me."

"I beg to differ." Cell laughed. "I know that hurt you more than you are leading on."

"You're a fool to delude yourself so much." Vegeta dashed away from Cell, arcing around the four beams rocketing towards him. He easily dodged the first with a sway of his head, but this left him momentarily open. Vegeta smacked one beam head on throwing it into the ground where it detonated viciously, he quickly threw himself into a tight loop, slamming his foot into one forcing it high above him, his leg shaking once from the force. He scowled, putting on another burst of speed as the final beam rocketed towards him. Vegeta slammed his fist against the beam, directing it off to the side in a wild curve straight into a mountain nearby. Cell appeared behind Vegeta, slamming his knee into his spine.

Vegeta slammed his hands into the ground, springing up to his feet,and whirling to face Cell. "You're wide open!" Cell shouted arrogantly, ramming his foot into Vegeta's back launching him forward, he snapped both arms forward unleashing a quick torrent of yellow energy blasts. Vegeta slammed one hand into the ground, throwing himself up and away from the oncoming wave, appearing in front of Cell and all at once smashed his fist into his stomach. A loud gurgle echoed across the terrain as Cell staggered back and away from Vegeta green nasty juice dripping down from his mouth all the way passed his chin.

"You're wide open." Vegeta said coldly.

_What... The fuck was that?! _Cell hissed, coughing hoarsely. _That hit..._ Anger and concern crossed over his face, he snapped his arm forward unleashing a blistering blue ball of energy towards the prince, it miles well have been moving in slow motion, Vegeta simply sidestepped the attack, avoiding the blast with ease.

"Your ki control is admirable..." Vegeta glanced where the explosion sounded off. "Your aim is laughable, however. Was that meant for me or the next deserted island?"

Cell gritted his teeth, harshly wiping the blood from his chin with his forearm. He hadn't been expecting Vegeta to evade that so easily. "Don't think you've won!"

"Oh cell..." Vegeta chuckled darkly. "This was over before it even began."

"You're as deluded as that stupid monkey of a brat!" Cell's ire and disdain was clear. "Don't forget that I have your cells! I've transformed, I am beyond perfect now I AM SUPER PERFECT-" Vegeta's punch knocked him off of his feet, the Saiyan Prince darting in a vicious blur of motion, ramming his fist right into the bridge of his nose. The creature forced himself to a purchase, feet taring trenches into the ground, Vegeta was already in front of him, his elbow extended ramming into Cell's chin with no reprieve . Cell detonated a blast at point blank in age and desparation, it had little effect as Vegeta's fist shot through the cloud of smoke connecting full on his jaw, snapping Cell's head sharply to the left.

ACCCKGGHHHHH!" Cell sputtered, retching up blood, feeling the broken rock tearing into his back and the crushing force of Vegeta's boot slamming down onto his armor plated chest, slowly cracking said armor as he drove him deeper into the charred earth. _I've had enough of this shit! _He launched a blast of ki from both hands, shoving himself further into the ground and driving Vegeta back and himself at the same time. Cell quickly raised his arm, a brilliant dis blaring to life. "I'll take off your head!"

"KIEZAN!

"Fuck!" Vegeta spat, only able to spot blinding light beaming towards him. _Damn it. He's using that technique!? _He dashed to the left, hissing as he felt the disc graze his left thigh on the edge, blood slowly leaked from the wound. He ignored the sharp pain, jumping above the racing disc, hearing the ferocious hiss of it tearing through the air. Cell appeared at his side, believing the transformed Saiyan was blinded, Vegeta allowed a smirk to cross his face as he swiveled passed the creature's punch and with a sharp yank tore his arm off at the elbow joint, slamming his fist across Cell's face and sending him towards his blinding attack. Cell snapped one hand out, destroying the disc with ease. Vegeta phased into sight in front of him, and before Cell could even blink Vegeta's fist slammed across his jaw sending him flipping across the ground.

Cell spat out some blood, slowly pushing himself up with his one arm. "Damn you, Vegeta."

"Eat dirt. Bitch." Vegeta snarled slamming his boot down on Cell's skull shattering his crown and shoving him deeper into the dirt. Cell writhed in agony, tasting the blood gushing from his skull, the rocks biting and twisting into his skin as he struggled to free himself. "How does it taste? The taste of defeat by my hands, you insect!" Vegeta snarled, slamming his boot down six times in rapid succession sending cracks through the ground around him, smirking as he heard Cell scream in agony beneath him.

"And, now to send you to hell!" Vegeta hauled Cell up by the neck, crushing his fingers in against his windpipe, contorting his head wickedly to the right hearing a loud pop, but Cell vanished. _Instant Transmission, that stupid son of a bitch! _Vegeta spun, fist rocketing forward to meet Cell's face, the perfect android hissed in pain as the blow connected, but had enough sense to ram his elbow into Vegeta's ribs. Vegeta gasped in pain, staggering away from Cell with heavy steps.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!" Cell screamed in rage, clenching his fists until his nails tore into his palm. "Every time I rise to a new level of power... These Saiyans... They rise to challenge me! NOT ANYMORE!" Cell glowered down at Vegeta, the prince standing with a cold and emotionless expression, there wasn't a cocky smirk nor an arrogant expression on his face. It was unsettling. _I don't need this planet or the Dragonballs! I'll just blow the whole damn thing up, wipe them all out. _Cell smirked, drawing his arms back and cupping his hands at his side, rapidly focusing his ki into his palms. "KAAAA...MEEEE..." Burning blow ki blared to life in his palms rapidly expanding outward behind him in a giant sphere.

"No..." Krillin muttered, fear taking full grip of him as he stared at the impossibly large ball of energy above him. "He's putting that much ki into the Kamehameha..." He turned his head sharply, eyes darting to Okita, Ivory, Shaello, and Yamcha. "We need to get out of here, now!"

"Not a chance!" Okita shouted. "We need to use this time to strike!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cell's voice rang through the air.

"You won't get a chance if you stay around here!" Krillin shouted, a frown crossing his face.

"Don't do it Cell!" Goku roared.

"That's right Cell..." Vegeta said coldly, slowly extending his arms out to both sides of him, his golden aura blistering suddenly. "Fight to survive... I will snuff you out, for good." Two balls of yellow ki flared to life in both of his palms jolting with surges of lightning, Vegeta snapped his arms forward forcing the two balls to merge within an instant, his entire body and aura heaving.

"MEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cell roared in rage and triumph, unleashing the gigantic blast down towards Vegeta.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku screamed, his eyes dilated as fear and despair overtook him.

"Stop being dramatic!" Celera snapped, clenching her one hand slightly while she smacked Goku with the other. "Now's our chance!"

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted, eyes wide as the blistering wave of ki tore from his palms rocketing straight towards Cell's, colliding in a destructive and vicious display of power immediately tearing through a part of the island and throwing water up for hundreds of feet.

"Vegeta is going to kill us all!" Yamcha yelled.

"And Cell!" Shaello yelled, jumping back to avoid a gash tearing through the terrain. "This isn't good, the earth is going to rip apart!"

"It's now or never..." Goku grunted, clenching his one good hand forcing ki to surge around and inside of his palm. _Hopefully, Tarnuu keeps his word... _He threw his arm down, splaying his fingers wide, launching a massive Kamehameha into the ground, forcing himself upward rapidly until he was propelled upward like a ragdoll keeping his trajectory towards Cell, until he was soaring over his huge blast completely. _I've only got one shot, I can't afford to miss!_

_"Goku!" _Krillin wailed. "Don't shoot it into the earth, you'll blow it up!"

"No. It's more controlled and dense than his usual Kamehameha." Nail shook his head quickly. "It isn't large enough to effect the core. This kind of damage can be fixed, if we win this battle..." _More importantly now is the time if any, we make our move!_

_"Has everyone lost their minds!?" _Krillin shouted.

Cell forced his ki forward, his teeth grounded together as he braced against the impact, struggling to see through the glaring and radical yellow light of Vegeta's attack spreading and compensating against his own. He surged more ki into his attack, straining as he slowly drove back Vegeta's volatile energy wave.

"Hey, you dumbass." Tarnuu said coldly, Cell's eyes widened, a throaty rasp and blood erupting from his mouth as Tarnuu slammed his hand through his back. The pair hung there, Cell shaking, Tarnuu chuckling, and all at once the massive warrior swept his arm to the side, tearing out chunks and pieces of Cell as he went. Cell barely sustained his blast, retching up blood, he winced forcing his regeneration. _I must end this! I can't afford anymore time! _

"You're dead insect." Tarnuu chuckled darkly, extending one arm forward.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" Goku shouted, unleashing a massive blue beam from several feet away, using the momentum to carry him upside down and in a tight arc.

"Spirit Cannon!" Celera shouted, appearing several feet behind Cell, launching the massive dark blue ball of energy straight towards Cell.

Cell clenched his teeth, near instantly healing the gaping hole in his body, flaring out his aura as both Goku's and Celera's attack smashed into him digging against his will. "You damn Saiyans! Don't you ever stop fighting... I am right to wipe all of you to ashes!" His anger and impatience aside, he was close to equal with Vegeta, and Goku and Celera, judging from her energy ball... But, he was starting to dig into his reserves, and with brutal shock waves tearing through the air he slowly began forcing both of their blasts back. "Impressive..." Cell hissed, visibly straining. "You're too injured, however, just give it up Goku."

"Not while I'm still breathing!" Goku growled, pushing forward with all of his might. Cell was severely weakened. Goku threw everything he had into this, it wasn't enough!

"BURNING FLASH!"

"BURNING ATTACK!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

Cell's eyes bulged as Trunks's, Okita's and Celypa's cries rang through his 'ears'. "Damn it! If anyone one else dares to-" his tirade was cut short as three energy beams one white tinged with gold, another solid yellow, and the other solid blue. The volatile beams smashed into his back tearing through his back, forcing his regeneration into overdrive. "NGGHHH... RGGHHHH! YOU WILL NOT OVERWHELM ME!" The four attacks pressed in towards Cell, wrecking his defenses.

"Se you in hell!" Tarnuu roared, a vicious red glare blaring to life in his hands before it took the shape of a radical energy ball. "Destroyer!" He shouted arrogantly.

"HYYYYYAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!" They roared all at once, Vegeta's vicious wave smashing straight into Cell, as the four blasts smashed into his sides shredding his arms apart and beating his innards to pulp incinerating him from the inside out. He roared in rage as another blast smashed into his skull, tearing through it like tissue paper leaving gallons of his blood and flesh flying before his eyes. "This... Can't... Be..." He hissed venomously. "I WILL GET REVENGE!" He roared his last words, no part of Cell was spared, Cell didn't have the time nor the ki to regenerate this time, all of the attacks met in the middle fusing into one horrific destructive beams obliterating and shredding even the minutest pieces of the 'super perfect' android. The blast shot at hyper speeds into the air, exploding high above the atmosphere showering the earth in blinding light for several long moments, the glare could be seen through the solar system. _I can't die... I am super perfect..._

Goku slammed back first onto the dirt. _Finally... _He thought, struggling to sit himself up. _I can't sense Cell's ki at all, the bastard is finally dead._

Vegeta slowly lowered his arms, eyes scanning over the horizon. _Finally, that parasite is finished... Took long enough... _His eyes darted up towards Tarnuu, who was hovering slowly towards the ground taking his leisurely time. _Now we've got this guy to deal with..._

"Well, Goku I was expecting to fight you right away, but you look pathetic." Tarnuu said, the ground cracking beneath his feet before they settled down. He surveyed the fighters clustered, Vegeta and Celera the only two able enough to give him a challenge. "Well, let's be honest only Vegeta and Celera are a match for me at this point." He pointed at Celera and Vegeta, his focus on nobody else. "Who is going to be?"

Celera and Vegeta glanced at each other. Vegeta's eyes were gleaming. Celera's eyes were glinting.

"Well?" Celera tilted her head.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Vegeta asked.

"No..."

Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "I'm up first."

"Oh, I forgot my manners." Celera sighed, chuckling humorlessly. "Go ahead prince."

"That is _your _prince." Vegeta corrected. "Don't speak so flippantly."

"Kiss my ass."


	47. Chapter 47

Haven't updated this in over a month... crazy...yeah...anyways... well I'm done with this so... read on...

* * *

><p>Previously.<p>

Goku slammed back first onto the dirt. Blood rushed from the back of his throat spilling out the sides of his mouth _Finally... _He thought, struggling to sit himself up. _I can't sense Cell's ki at all, the bastard is finally dead._

Vegeta slowly lowered his arms, eyes scanning over the horizon. _Finally, that parasite is finished... Took long enough... _His eyes darted up towards Tarnuu, who was hovering slowly towards the ground taking his leisurely time. _Now we've got this guy to deal with..._

"Well, Goku I was expecting to fight you right away, but you look absolutely pathetic." Tarnuu said, voice grating as the ground started cracking beneath his feet before they settled down. He surveyed the fighters clustered, Vegeta and Celera the only two able enough to give him a challenge. "Well, let's be honest only Vegeta and Celera are a match for me at this point." He pointed at Celera and Vegeta, his focus on nobody else. "Who is going to be?"

Celera and Vegeta glanced at each other. Vegeta's eyes were gleaming. Celera's eyes were glinting.

"Well?" Celera tilted her head.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Vegeta asked.

"No..."

Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "I'm up first."

"Oh, I forgot my manners." Celera sighed, chuckling humorlessly. "Go ahead prince."

"That is _your _prince." Vegeta corrected. "Don't speak so flippantly."

"Don't be such a pretentious ass."

* * *

><p>Now<p>

"You know, I must say I'm really disappointed in your lack of effort, Goku. All of you for that matter. Cell was nothing but a weakling trying to reign supreme, and he gave you all of that trouble, I don't know what you're going to do against me since I'm stronger than he was." Tarnuu smirked, crossing his arms over his massive chest as he observed Vegeta keenly. "But, I do admit fighting you two will be more enjoyable, unlike that clown over there I'm certain you two will go in for the kill."

"That goes without saying." Vegeta said. "We've been warned about you for some time now, don't worry I will end your life." He smirked arrogantly. "With my new power you won't have a chance of defeating me, but let me test my power out at the very least, it'll make things interesting."

"That is just the arrogance I was expecting." Tarnuu chuckled darkly, slowly sliding into a loose stance. "I'm looking forward to knocking you down a few pegs before I snap your little turkey neck. Attack me from any angle, don't hold back!"

"Raaggghhhh!" Vegeta sped forward, swinging his fist upward in a smooth curve, Tarnuu dodged the blow with ease. Vegeta jumped up towards him lashing out with his other fist, slamming it against Tarnuu's forearm, and launched a quick blast towards his face. Tarnuu didn't even flinch as it detonated harmlessly, lashing out with his right leg aiming for Vegeta's legs. He quickly evaded, landing a few feet away from him.

"That's it..." Tarnuu smirked. "Keep on fighting me like that and my blood will start to boil."

Vegeta sped forward, striking out with his left fist, Tarnuu raised his forearm again, deflecting the thunderous punch. Vegeta grunted, swinging his other fist around and slamming it across his face. Tarnuu slid against the battered ground, flexed his arms, and dashed towards the prince, slamming his knee into his stomach, forcing a small breath from his lungs.

Vegeta sped away, a small smirk crossing his face as he dodged Tarnuu's follow up attack. He pressed his attack, slamming punch after punch forward, Tarnuu slamming his hands and forearms into the powerful blows. "I admit I am a bit impressed." Tarnuu commented. "You are quite strong, and your tactical ability is second to none. But, I know you can do a lot better." He emphasized the last part.

_Asshole... _Vegeta thought. _I know he's holding back even now... Who does he think he is not to take me serious?! Well, one way to find out. I'll just beat him to a pulp in that case. _"Alright!" Vegeta began dashing left to right rapidly, putting on sudden bursts of speed and unleashing a quick barrage of energy blasts, kicking up smoke and debris to confuse Tarnuu.

Tarnuu dashed back and forth easily evading the wild barrage, eyes flicking back and forth between the blasts and Vegeta's wild aura. Vegeta appeared behind him, the movement was anticipated, and Tarnuu raised his hand to block. The punch was never thrown, and with a cunning smirk Vegeta unleashed another volley of yellow energy spheres from his hands, watching with anticipation and glee as they slammed into Tarnuu driving him into the ground. He flew down towards him, aiming a swift punch for his abdomen, but Tarnuu snatched him by the wrist, smashing his elbow into Vegeta's sternum following up with a vicious punch to his face, the impact carrying him away.

Halting his tumble, Vegeta floated down towards Tarnuu, who was staring up at him poised and ready. "I'll admit Tarnuu, you are strong." He commented. "I'm glad it won't be such a shame when I do defeat you!"

"Oh, Vegeta..." Tarnuu laughed arrogantly. "Have you forgotten that I have the DNA of every Saiyan including you!? Have you forgotten I have the DNA of the Cold family, or are you really that arrogant and deluded?"

"None of that matters!" They both vanished, shock waves rocking the landscape.

"I guess the rumors are true." Tarnuu shifted, deflecting a kick and quickly raised his forearm to block another punch. "You are arrogant to a fault, but I suppose I can't knock you for that. It's in a prince's nature to be high and mighty after all."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Goku... Are you okay?" Shaello asked worriedly. She crawled up to his fallen and bleeding form carefully looking over him.<p>

"I've been worse..." Goku chuckled painfully, his legs shaking completely on their own. "But... I've been better too, but what's the difference? Hehehe!"

"Don't laugh if it hurts!" Shaello exclaimed.

"You're the only person I know other than Celera who could laugh having those wounds." Yamcha said. "I don't think we have any Senzu Beans either... Krillin...

"I did not throw all of them!" Krillin snapped indignantly. "Cell blasted the bag, remember!?"

"How could I not?"

"In any case." Okita grunted steering their conversation back on course. "Goku needs to somehow be healed...I wish I studied Namekian healing while I had the chance. It'd come in real handy right now."

Goku sighed, blowing a bang from in front of his eyes. "I'll manage somehow... Don't worry about me."

"As much as I appreciate your humor..." Nail said. "We do need to do something about your condition Goku." _But what... We have no Senzus, and I can't heal like Dende can... We're in deep shit..._

* * *

><p>The two phased back into sight. A shock wave clapped across the landscape and an energy sphere launched by Vegeta didn't surprise Tarnuu, he strained and his last second twist left him open just slightly, and Vegeta slammed an elbow into his chest pushing hard against it. Tarnuu shot away, and Vegeta chased after him, launching him towards the ground with a quick flurry of punches, Tarnuu flipped onto his feet caving in the ground as slowly smirked to himself. "Not too bad." Tarnuu chuckled. "But, let's get serious. You don't have to do this, there is no need... You can just join me." He held up his fist.<p>

"What the hell are you going on about?" He floated towards the ground, landing silently as he set his eyes onto Him. Tarnuu chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly several times, there was a long pause and Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly in realization. "Wait..." Vegeta's voice dropped. "You..."

"It is too simple, any Saiyan with any amount of brains will take this, so I suggest you listen very carefully." Tarnuu gestured at himself. "You don't need to remain here and fight against me. Join me, together we can bring the entire universe to its knees! We will conquer everything and anything that comes into our path, you thirst to conquer Vegeta... This life here on earth has never been for you."

"You're serious?"

"Of course." Tarnuu shrugged. "I am practical and we're both Saiyans, we thirst for battle and to conquer."

"You know..." His mind was already made up, had been made up. "I'm going to happily decline..."

"And, what of your royal blood? Your heritage? What of your birthright to rule the universe?" He studied her carefully as he spoke, searching for any hints. "Your pride and your people surely you haven't forgotten about them? You surely haven't forgot."

"I haven't forgot..." Vegeta exhaled slowly, his teeth starting to grind against each other. "Frieza blew them all to hell, the planet, and damn near everyone along with it even his own soldiers, only me, Kakarot, and Celera are the last survivors. What is your point? "

"So, give up this act and join me. If I kill you here and now, which I will slowly and painfully, you won't be able to save their pride or your own. You'll be a nobody who has forsaken his heritage. That is no different than Goku or Celera, surely you are not like him. You are not like her." Tarnuu sneered. "Don't be foolish Vegeta."

"And, I've already told you once I decline." Vegeta smirked. "Are you deaf, or do I need to say it again?"

"What are you saying?"

"I decline your oh so gracious offer to join you in conquest just to be killed when you feel like I've run out of uses... I admit I hated this planet and everyone who inhabits it but..." Bulma's face flashed before his eyes, his son's face flashed before his eyes. "I have everything I could ever want right here."

"You're foolish." Tarnuu scowled. "Your arrogance has deluded you! You are a stupid fool, you have no idea just how strong I am."

"I'd rather be a fool than a sniveling coward who'd betray all of these people." Vegeta snarled slowly sliding a stance. "I may not like them, hell I hate some of them, but regardless of that they've shown resolve and determination that is few and far between with the inhabitants of this rock and the universe for that matter. You mock them and me so easily, underestimate us...That will be your first and last mistake..." He chuckled. "More importantly I've never been suited to the role of a mindless follower, I see Frieza's genes have taken a center place in you, how unfortunate. Eventually I would have grown tired of you and blast you to nothing short of ashes."

"Well then... So be it, I gave you a chance Vegeta!" Tarnuu dashed towards him, striking high and low forcing Vegeta back as their blows battered against each other. Vegeta stepped back, dodging his punch, continuing through the movement, and slammed one fist across his jaw, and sprang off the ground swinging his foot towards his collarbone. Tarnuu hissed, crossing her arms in front of his face, taking the attack head on, grunting from the tremendous force behind it, sliding back from the force. Vegeta lunged in the air, Tarnuu's charge carrying him underneath the prince, but he twisted sharply just as Vegeta nearly slammed him in the dirt leading with his foot vanished, appearing behind him, slamming his fist into Vegeta's back knocking sending him darting forward for several steps. "What's the matter, am I moving too fast for you?"

"Hardly!" Vegeta blurred into motion, pursuing him, their soaring forms and auras slamming in midair trading furious, high speed blows. Punches, kicks, knees, and elbows were dealt out and exchanged. Vegeta slammed two punches across his jaw, Tarnuu slammed a knee into his stomach, he followed up kicking him in the ribs sending him shooting off to the side, Tarnuu shot after him sending a punch for his chest, but at the last second Vegeta dodged with a sharp tilt, kicking him in the ribs again.

Vegeta narrowly escaped the darting blue sphere of energy, dashing in with a quick flourish of his legs, slamming his shin against Tarnuu's stomach, forcing him back several steps as the ground tore around them. He pressed his attack taking advantage of the brief pause, latching onto his massive wrist with one hand, and swung him around slamming him face first into the dirt.

Tarnuu twisted onto his back grabbing a hold of his neck, and sprung up heaving Vegeta up with one arm and threw him down down flat against his back. Vegeta grunted, flaring his aura up in a wild golden storm and shot away, spotting an afterimage fade, and another ki blast shooting towards him from above. Vegeta smirked looping in a tight curve, and turned around sharply backhanding the blast away with some effort.

* * *

><p>Tarnuu blocked the overhead swing, dashing in and through Vegeta's guard landing a sharp elbow to Vegeta's stomach, forcing him back once more. He took advantage of the brief pause in the prince, and dashed forward, latching onto his flame-like hair with one hand, and rammed his face into the dirt dirt, cracking and shattering the the earth with each slam.<p>

Vegeta twisted grabbing a hold of Tarnuu's arm, and flipped up towards him shoving a blast right into his face. Tarnuu snarled, jumping away from the smoke cloud, spotting another afterimage fade, and another barrage of ki blasts shooting towards him from behind like homing missiles. Tarnuu turned sharply, batting the blasts away with some effort watching the explode one after the other as they impacted with the ground or water.

Their battle resumed at a fever pitch, each of their attacks shaking the surrounding landscape and hills, crumbling the mountains nearby into piles of smoke and dust and sending water up high overhead. Finally, after a punch and kick booming through them, they came to a stop dashing a few feet apart. "Heh... Heh..." Tarnuu smirked slightly taking a deep breath.

"What's so funny? Have you finally realized how hopeless it is to try and defeat me." He brushed some dirt, debris and dust from his shoulder, arm and torso, rubbing a spot where he blocked a rather sharp knee strike with his forearm. _That's definitely going to leave a bruise..._ "I'm not a fool, Tarnuu. I know you're holding back despite you putting more and more energy behind your attacks" The battle hunger gleamed in his irises and a predatory smirk crossed his face. "Knowing you though, If I give you a challenge and beat your ass, I'll get to see your full power."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Vegeta." Tarnuu said. "Using my full power against you, showing it to you, come now Vegeta surely you are not that naive. With so many fighters here waiting to kill, I can't reveal everything straight away let alone my full power... I've got passed the warm up though. So I guess it's only right I am to indulge you, it's only right after all." He raised both hands overhead, and threw them down letting out a mighty bellow. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His aura flared wildly becoming more jagged, his air flexed once before spiking upwards even more, and lightning crackled around his aura.

"Now, that is more like it!" Vegeta settled himself into a defensive stance. "I'd be severely disappointed if you weren't at least this strong, killing a weakling has always left a bad taste in my mouth."

"We'll just have to see if you're so arrogant when I'm done beating you to a pulp!" With his shout ended, he surged forward his aura flaring out in every direction, one fist impacted with Vegeta's stomach forcing its way into his armor and sending him flying back

"Ngghh!" Vegeta halted his flight, coughing up blood once, he snapped his arm forward narrowly blocking another thunderous punch and returned one for good measure, the same spot they had been standing moments before exploded in a cloud of smoke and debris, shredding through rock formations. Vegeta surged his aura dashing up and towards Tarnuu, ramming one punch into his chin, he pulled back his other fist and sent it forward. Tarnuu grabbed him by the wrist with one hand the other gripping his neck, with one swift movement he rammed Vegeta into the ground.

* * *

><p>Vegeta jumped to the side narrowly dodging a swift punch putting on another burst of speed as he shot away and swung his arms up, blocking the attacks directed with Tarnuu's expert precision. He swiveled to his left lashing out with a quick punch poised for his nose, Tarnuu hastily blocked the blow.<p>

Vegeta heard the ear popping boom, narrowly deflecting a wild kick, returning one of his own, but Tarnuu swayed passed it with ease, slamming the point of his elbow into the soft of the prince's back, hearing a deafening crack as his gold armor heaved under the force splitting into pieces. It was a blunt blow, the armor just barely absorbed the full impact, Tarnuu's blows were ridiculously powerful. "Grraaagghh!" Vegeta half snarled half grunted, his back still pulsating painfully.

Vegeta shot around in a low curve, and Tarnuu shot towards him, ramming his fist forward. They both picked up speed, rapidly exchanging and evading blows, Vegeta forced back every few seconds only to return with a ferocious flurry of strikes.

"Well..."Tarnuu mused. "You're a lot stronger than I previously gave you credit for, but you are also more arrogant." He snapped a fist forward smashing it straight against Vegeta's. "Let's kick this up a notch! HAAAAA!" A massive red beam surged from his palms rocketing right for Vegeta. Vegeta pushed off the ground with one hand quickly changing his direction with a quick roll at the last minute, evading massive beam of energy.

Vegeta rolled again, springing up to his feet, Tarnuu's massive fist forcing him to swivel away, launching another blast into his side. The detonation forced him back and away shielding his eyes from the debris. He dashed back once more, eyes and senses searching, hearing the air 'whoosh' around him, the hasty movement made him an easy target, Tarnuu appeared beside him, slamming his heel straight into his ribs launching him towards the ground. As Vegeta recovered, another massive fist screaming towards him, smashing into his other side, tearing open a gash in his armor. He heaved as he coughed, blood splattered onto the ground.

"Well, I'll give you credit you can definitely take a punch._" _Tarnuu chuckled, landing on the ground silently crouched in a comfortable stance. "But, I hope that's not the best you can do, if it is you're going to be in for a long and painful beating at the hands of yours truly."

_Damn it... _He took a heavy breath, straightening his back, wincing for a short moment as the pain pulsated again. "I'm getting a bit angry..." He eyed Tarnuu, his massive form and outline visible through the fading clouds of smoke. _I know there's a way around this guy's strength, there has to be... I'm not going to lose like this, I've hardly put a scratch on him other than a few minor wounds..._

"It's time to finish this. I must say, you do have impressive power, but your tactical ability is extraordinary and that puts you on another level, but you're starting to get tired." He launched himself in a tight arc, slamming his shoulder into Vegeta, carrying him off with a quick burst of his aura, already smiling in anticipation of his next opponent. _And, Celera is next. This day just gets better and better._

"I'm going to break your neck if it is the last thing I do!" Vegeta snarled in fury, slamming one fist across Tarnuu's mouth while the other impacted with his stomach forcing him back. _I've got a plan... This guy may be insanely strong...But, I'm sure he lacks speed with all of that mass... _He dashed towards the massive man, looking straight into his eyes, making sure to focus his ki into his arms and legs. Timing was everything. One slip and he was going to be eating a face full of dirt.

He pressed the pain in his back and shoulder, both were starting to throb steadily, as he increased her speed. Ten paces he jumped, diving over Tarnuu's vicious uppercut and sliding under his follow up kick. Vegeta grunted slamming the ball of his foot into the soft of his back, forcing Tarnuu to stagger forward, he pressed as Tarnuu lost his footing. He strained flipping over a massive energy beam as it shot under him, putting on a burst of speed, he clenched his fist tightly pulling back as far as he could, Tarnuu's strike shot by his cheek cutting it, missing him by just an inch, and he released the tension in his arm, launching it forward and burying it into his face launching him away.

Vegeta followed through with the movement, slamming one hand into his torso, unleashing a quick blast of energy that drove Tarnuu down into the ground, and flipped up to his feet. On instinct, he turned swinging his forearm, gritting his teeth as he blocked Tarnuu's meaty hand in mid swing. They pushed against each other silently before he broke the silence. "You're not smirking so easily now are you? You are fast and strong as well as decisive, but it only makes sense your speed would be your ultimate drawback." He snapped his fist up towards his jaw, which Tarnuu blocked sailing a few feet back. He smirked, kneading the the pain from his forearm.

"What makes you think my speed suffers?" Tarnuu looked curious. "Care to explain that?"

"It's simple." Vegetaa laughed loudly, smirking arrogantly. "I figured from our exchange that you need to predict and anticipate my movements in order to match them, thus leaving the only reason you must do this coming down to speed. You're strong, but what good is that strength if you can't catch your opponent?"

"Well, it seems I was wrong about you. You are miles passed arrogant. You are hubris." Tarnuu barked a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. "Even if that is true you still can't keep up with me for long, you're getting tired. You're starting to tap into your reserves. I hold the advantage. In speed and endurance. Something you lack. Care for me to demonstrate?"

"You don't hold any advantage over me!" He darted towards Tarnuu slamming a fist into his jaw, quickly following up with another, which Tarnuu ducked under. "I am going to beat your ass into the ground, and then I'll blast you! How's that for a demonstration!?"

* * *

><p><em>This is insane!<em> Nail's eyes darted back and forth. _I know they're strong, but I can hardly trace their movements!_

"I can hardly trace their movements." Shaello muttered, a dark frown appearing on her face. "Can any of you?" _I know I'm supposed to find an opening to take, but at this rate I'm going to have nothing... For being so massive he is unbelievably fast._

"Hardly." Yamcha looked like he was focused entirely on the battle. "They're moving way too damn fast, the only way I know someone is getting hit is because one of those two go flying afterwards."

"Tell me about it..." Krillin stood rigid. "Those two are in a different league altogether..."

_I wish I could help father..." _Trunks frowned, his eyes darting left to right, left to right and then up. _I know you have your honor and wouldn't want any of my help, you'd die before you'd accept my help... But, at this rate..._

"That guy is fast for being so damn massive." Celypa mused out loud, turning her focus onto Okita. "Hey, you said you fought this guy before in your timeline? Well, is this guy stronger or weaker than in your timeline?"

_He's... Still not using his full power. _Okita thought with a vicious glare. "This guy is a lot stronger, it's hard to explain, but..." He shook his head furiously glaring towards the battle taking place. "Vegeta is giving him a run for his money, but Tarnuu has endurance on top of endurance."

"We could blast him when he isn't expecting it?" Celypa ventured.

"No, wouldn't work..." Nail shook his head. "That guy up there, he's stronger than Cell was after coming back from that explosion. And..."

_That's right he is stronger than Cell... Much stronger... More importantly he's waiting for one of us to do such a thing as Celypa is suggesting. It'd be an easy kill on his part, one less nuisance to worry about in the long run. _Celera thought silently, tightening her crossed arms, taking a long breath. _I can still feel him holding back hwoever... I'm not sure how much, but this just seems to be tip of the iceberg. Vegeta, if you're going to finish this guy off now is the time to do it. Stop wasting time and finish it!_

_"_Our best chance is to observe his fighting patterns, with some luck we'll manage to get that down and then we can take an opening when one is present." Ivory mused softly. "It's risky, but that's all I can come up with."

"Good thinking, Ivory." Yamcha grinned at her.

"I try!"

* * *

><p>Tarnuu rammed his knee into Vegeta's stomach, swinging his arm down and smashing his palm across the side of his face, his armor absorbed some of the impact, grit and willpower absorbed the rest. Nothing could be done about the gash on the side of his head. Willpower, grit, and anger were about the only things he was running on his energy reserves were starting to take a dip as he dug into them.<p>

Vegeta spun away from a vicious kick that would have taken his head off, quickly lashing out with a quick punch, but it streaked through Tarnuu's afterimage, and he phased into sight behind him slamming his fist against his back completely taking him off of his feet. Vegeta flipped away, cursing as Tarnuu punched the side of his head-the same spot where he elbowed him, Tarnuu snarled absorbing a vicious punch before grinding his foot into his elbow even deeper, tearing open the gash until it was sputtering with blood.

Vegeta snarled, slamming one hand against his chest while bringing the other up with a blast letting it fly as pushed Tarnuu off of him, jumping to his feet and dashing away. Vegeta swung his arm up just in time to block another series of blows. He grunted as the impact jarred his bones and ground his teeth, another impact snapping his head to the side as Cell connected with a wicked punch, Vegeta stumbled back unable to keep his balance, and Tarnuu seized the chance dashing forward only to gasp loudly as Vegeta smashed his knee into his stomach.

"I suppose I didn't give you enough credit before, you're pretty damn good. You're a lot stronger than those clowns I was facing before." Tarnuu shifted to a more offensive stance. "But, let's get serious for a moment shall we. You're starting to get tired, your blows are losing their strength each time they connect, I can give you a thirty second break, or why don't you take a Senzu Bean?"

"I don't know what clowns you're talking about... But, you're really starting to get on my nerves." He wiped a path of blood from between his eyes, clearing his vision, feeling his aura burning all the sweat on her forehead, surrounding her with a fine mist of steam. Or was he just so mad he was literally fuming? "I don't need a break from beating you to a bloody pulp and I sure as hell don't need one of those stupid damn beans!"

"Yes, well in that case since you're so stubborn or blind that you refuse to see the writing on the wall... I'll show you just how outmatched you are from here on out!" Tarnuu yelled furiously with a barking laugh before he vanished in an instant.

_Shit! He just increased his speed! _Vegeta narrowed his eyes, spotting the quick flash of movement, but it appeared to come from every possible direction at once all honing in towards him in unison. _He's even faster than he was before... No maybe not, he could just be using footwork. _"You're pretty damn fast on your feet, I get it. You're using tremendous footwork to give off that illusion-" Tarnuu appeared in front of him, just an inch away, smirking arrogantly. Vegeta threw a punch, but Tarnuu caught it firmly in his hand before it could even connect. Vegeta threw another punch, this time with more fury, Tarnuu sneered twisting away from the blow and catching his fist, but Vegeta could even react he was slammed into the ground caving it in with his very body. "Hey you stupid bastard!" Vegeta snapped. "Stop grappling and brawl!"

"I don't recall a fight being limited to just strikes." Tarnuu quipped, appearing on his right, vanishing before Vegeta's furious attack ever came close hitting him. This happened several more times before he howled in rage and dashed towards him. There was no point in waiting and searching him out, that would only give him time to strike.

Before Vegeta could raise his guard, Tarnuu took advantage of his rage, slamming his elbow into the center of his stomach. Vegeta coughed hoarsely, staggering back on shaky legs, only to be met with an punch to the mouth and an elbow to the face that slammed launched him into the ground.

Feeling blood gushing in and from his mouth, tearing through the back of his throat, he sprung up to his feet, struggling to keep his anger in check. "TARNUU!"He appeared again, swinging one massive fist forward, Vegeta blocked his punch, returning two for good measure. Eight kicks from the side ten elbows from above and over a hundred punches from every direction. Six elbows. Another punch. Another hundred strikes. This continued for twenty long minutes, Tarnuu appearing in a flash and pressing his attack, Vegetaa barely defending and returning vicious blow after blow, Tarnuu unleashing his own wicked barrage and sprinting into his dash, landing several blows on Vegeta.

Vegeta gasped for oxygen, the metallic taste on the tip of his tongue punctuating his condition. His muscles were screaming. He was tiring. He was getting dizzy from defending and attacking from different angles to match Tarnuu blow for blow, the blood dripping from his gash was slitting between his eyes obscuring his vision for the most fleeting of seconds, and his arms felt heavy like lead.

He smirked sliding through Tarnuu's guard and slammed his fist into the center of his stomach, almost doubling her over and making him spit out some blood, Tarnuu stepped back, and Vegeta followed up driving his fist forward, Tarnuu dodged the blow by a bare inch slamming his elbow straight across Vegeta's face and finished up by smashing the point of his face into of Vegeta's launching him away.

Vegeta shot across the ground bouncing eight times before taking slamming through a rock formation and taking some control over his wild tumble and righted himself. "Hu...Huh...Huh.. Unhh..." He winced, forcing himself to remain standing as he began wiping blood away before it got between his eyes again, glaring up at Tarnuu, who hovered down towards the ground his arms remaining at his sides. "Okay, now you've pissed me off you stupid tall son of a bitch..."

"Ahh, so you're resorting to petty insults instead of facing me head on fist to fist?" Tarnuu asked with a light chuckle. This was amusing. "That is just like you Vegeta. Get knocked off of your high horse and you want to bitch. Can't be on par with someone and you start barking like a little dog..." Tarnuu folded his arms over his massive chest, glaring at the prince. "How long can you keep this up? Another five minutes? Thirty seconds? I do have Celera to contend with next, so if you don't mind let's wrap this up."

"Fuck you!" Vegeta howled in rage, dashing towards Cell. "You hear me!? Tarnuu, I'm going to beat you into a bloody mush!" The battle commenced once again, and Tarnuu held a clear edge over her taking the lead.

"I'd love to see you try doing that! As it stands now you're not even close to doing that!"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

* * *

><p>Tarnuu and Vegeta slammed into each other shattering the ground around them, Vegeta's punch deflected by his hand while Vegeta held back his fist one hand, teeth gritting as they pushed against each other again. <em>Time to put an end to this! <em>Tarnuu slid to the side, driving his knee into Vegeta's sternum and gouging his elbow into his jaw, hitting both of his wounds sustained by his earlier attacks.

Vegeta slammed his shin against Tarnuu's jaw sending blood flying from his mouth. Vegeta shot towards the ground rearing one fist back, but Tarnuu was quick to react, hefting one hand up catching Vegeta's fist and hoisting him up by the hair, slamming his knee into his face snapping his head back, following through with the movement he slammed his forearm across his jaw in mid-throw launching Vegeta into the ground.

Vegeta gasped, rolling onto his side as his injuries screamed and pulsated. "I'm not through with you yet!" He howled in fury, shooting up towards Tarnuu like a beacon smashing his face right into his, drawing a pained yell from the more massive man.

"That may be the case Vegeta! But make no mistake I am done with you!" Tarnuu yelled, throwing away all restraint. He shot down with blistering speed, tearing through the air and leaving a shock wave behind in his wake. "This is it Vegeta! Your epic defeat!" With a yell for dramatic flare, he heaved once, slamming his forehead into Vegeta's fist, sliding under him and gripping him around the waist with both arms.

"Now I will end this!" Tarnuu chuckled darkly, shooting off high into the sky until he was above the clouds, then letting out another yell and flaring his aura around him, he rocketed down towards the earth propelled by his aura, paying no heed to Vegeta's enraged screams and nasty elbows. "Powebomb!" Tarnuu roared smashing Vegeta down into the ground with a thunderous slam, his back and head smashing the point of impact into dust as the rest of the area cracked and shattered devoured by the ocean around them.

Vegeta groaned, coughing up copious amounts of water and blood that mixed in a salty and thick metallic liquid. He struggled, kicking his legs and moving his arms of his battered body, every cut and bruise, every gash, every ache screaming and pulsating all at once. A sharp pain erupted in his side, and he already knew it was his ribs, something bright edged into his blurred vision. "Guuaaaagghhhh!" He gasped as he reached the surface, both arms scraping for stability as he clung onto a piece of earth, taking quick and furious breaths. "Agh, damn it all!"

"You're all washed up!" Tarnuu roared as he descended towards him, landing several feet away on dry land. "I guess it's my luck a part of this island would still remain intact so you didn't drown."

Vegeta glared, struggling to move his body. His consciousness was starting to slip, it was a relief and a struggle to breathe, but at least he wasn't choking on salt water and blood anymore. "You stupid son of a bitch, just wait until I get up... I'm going to leave you in pieces!" Despite his vicious reply, his eyes fluttered once before dimming, he lost the battle.

"Well that was quite the speech but it looks like you won't be taking anymore steps, Vegeta. Just stay there and take a nap, I'll be back to finish you in just a bit." Tarnuu laughed deeply, walking across the battered and shredded ground, avoiding the massive hole where Vegeta's body impacted with his powerbomb. "Well, onto the next one." His eyes roamed over the fighters carefully before settling on Celera. "How about it Celera? I can see that you're itching for a fight."


	48. Chapter 48

Previously.

"Now I will end this!" Tarnuu chuckled darkly, shooting off high into the sky until he was above the clouds, then letting out another yell and flaring his aura around him, he rocketed down towards the earth propelled by his aura, paying no heed to Vegeta's enraged screams and nasty elbows. "Powebomb!" Tarnuu roared smashing Vegeta down into the ground with a thunderous slam, his back and head smashing the point of impact into dust as the rest of the area cracked and shattered devoured by the ocean around them.

Vegeta groaned, coughing up copious amounts of water and blood that mixed in a salty and thick metallic liquid. He struggled, kicking his legs and moving his arms of his battered body, every cut and bruise, every gash, every ache screaming and pulsating all at once. A sharp pain erupted in his side, and he already knew it was his ribs, something bright edged into his blurred vision. "Guuaaaagghhhh!" He gasped as he reached the surface, both arms scraping for stability as he clung onto a piece of earth, taking quick and furious breaths. "Agh, damn it all!"

"You're all washed up!" Tarnuu roared as he descended towards him, landing several feet away on dry land. "I guess it's my luck a part of this island would still remain intact so you didn't drown."

Vegeta glared, struggling to move his body. His consciousness was starting to slip, it was a relief and a struggle to breathe, but at least he wasn't choking on salt water and blood anymore. "You stupid son of a bitch, just wait until I get up... I'm going to leave you in pieces!" Despite his vicious reply, his eyes fluttered once before dimming, he lost the battle.

"Well that was quite the speech but it looks like you won't be taking anymore steps, Vegeta. Just stay there and take a nap, I'll be back to finish you in just a bit." Tarnuu laughed deeply, walking across the battered and shredded ground, avoiding the massive hole where Vegeta's body impacted with his powerbomb. "Well, onto the next one." His eyes roamed over the fighters carefully before settling on Celera. "How about it Celera? I can see that you're itching for a fight."

* * *

><p>The devastated landscape had never become more apparent than it had now.<p>

"Say, Tarnuu." Celera laughed softly, walking towards him at a leisure pace as Trunks hauled Vegeta out of the water and away the battlefield. _Okay! Now is a good time to see if all my training has paid off and stretch out. I doubt he's drained after that fight, Vegeta gave it everything he had, and this guy is just looking for more. It may be a good time to change locations, the land can't take much more of this. At this rate there'll be nothing left._

"Celera." Tarnuu drawled. "Now, I finally get to fight you."

"Heh, don't you mean kill me?" Celera laughed with a humorless smile. "Or, you haven't hopped on that bandwagon just yet?"

"Yes. While I may not have an innate desire to kill you as the androids and Cell had..." He crossed his arms over his chest, fixing her with a hard gaze. "I have full intentions of killing you, don't get the wrong idea."

"Here I thought you were different from the rest of the idiots." Celera sighed softly. "Frieza... I can see him in you."

"I have his DNA as well as his father's and brother's and every Saiyan's save for yours." Tarnuu smirked, eyes narrowing just a bit. "I can't help but go in for the kill when the moment presents itself." He chuckled. "Now tell this. Do you believe you can truly beat me? You've seen first hand what I did to Vegeta."

"To be honest. I don't know. I know you're a good deal stronger than Cell." Celera shrugged, slowly crouching down and setting her hand firmly on the ground for a few seconds before righting herself up and focusing on Tarnuu once more. "How about we move this somewhere else, it's a bit crammed here don't you think?"

"Heh, well I don't have any objections." Tarnuu gestured towards the massive crater a few meters from them. "You can pick the spot."

Celera nodded stiffly and vanished. Tarnuu vanished shortly after her.

* * *

><p>Celera landed on the peak of a mountain, overlooking an endless expanse of rock formations, structures and what used to be mountains now only stacks or piles of rubble. This was the place where they fought Zarbon and his goons so long ago, the damage from the battle was still very visible in some places. In other places not so much. <em>This should do, we're far enough away that the others should be okay.<em>

"You seem familiar with this place." Tarnuu drawled as he landed a few feet away from her, feet silently slamming onto the rock platform leaving his hair to billow in their fierce winds. "Well, let's get to it. I don't have all day to sit here and have a staring contest with you."

"It brings back memories. Ah, you're very rude, Tarnuu. Don't be selfish like everyone else today." Celera narrowed her eyes, going through her regular warm up stretches before spreading her feet apart staying on the balls of them and bouncing just slightly. _If I lose focus for even a second, I'm done for. I need to stay one step ahead of him at all times, as long as I can avoid substantial blows I should be okay. _

"Haaaahhhh!" Tarnuu yelled as he dashed forward, launching a straight right towards Celera's chin, Celera dodged it. She swung her left right fist forward twisting sharply in the same movement, throwing quick and short punches and elbows while aiming his kicks for his body, legs, and head trying to keep Tarnuu off balance and press the tempo. Tarnuu dodged and blocked the calculated and vicious assault with surprising ease. "I know you can do better than that!" Cell dashed in, snapping his knee out in a tight arc, but Celera dodged it at the last minute leaping over it and springing away from him. "Show me what you can really do!"

Celera frowned, leaping away from Tarnuu, the massive man flared out his aura chasing after her, Goku swiveled launching a quick barrage of punches, elbows, knees, and kicks, Cell launched his own assault both landing blows on the other. _Damn it... She's really fast! _Tarnuu stepped forward trying to push through her guard with a vicious cross, Celera spotted an opening-not large, but still an opening nonetheless. She spun rapidly, dropping low and sweeping Tarnuu off of his feet, charging ki between her hands. "Kamehameha!" The beam shot forward, slamming into Tarnuu knocking him back and away, it wasn't enough to seriously injure him, or even enough to stun him. Just enough to force him back a few feet.

Tarnuu sprung up to his feet, facing Celera with a growing smirk. "There we go. That's more like it!" Celera sped in with a quick lunge, leading with a high punch, Tarnuu ducked under it, swinging a quick punch. Celera spun over the strike, pushing away with a flare of her ki. She looped around to the side of Tarnuu, launching a ki blast that Tarnuu easily deflected. Tarnuu pressed forward viciously following up with a cross and hook, Celera sprung back and away from the cross, and with that deadly speed flung her knee up driving it forward and blocking the wicked hook with it. Tarnuu snarled slamming a punch across her face and quickly followed up with a kick which Celera evaded with a quick hand plant, gritting her teeth as she brought one hand up to her mouth.

Celera dashed back, putting some distance between the two of them. _Krillin!_She sent him a telepathic signal.

_Celera!? What are you thinking leaving like that!? Is everything okay? Are you okay!?_

_How's Goku? _Celera glided and weaved around Tarnuu's quick assault, twisting when he slammed an elbow into her side and completely the spin slamming her knee into his sternum, they broke apart before colliding in a flurry of blows.

_He's not getting any better. He was talking a little. Now he's delirious. We need those senzus!_

_"What the hell do you mean by that!?" _She fired another burst of energy blasts, skewing their trajectory by a few inches to keep him guessing. _I'm fighting Tarnuu right now, why do you think I led him away in the first place!?_

_Oh, so when you were crouching before... _Krillin paused. _You put something down?_

_It wasn't so you can ogle me! _They traded blows viciously and relentlessly for several seconds, breaking apart and darting back colliding with their shins pushing against each other with glinting eyes. _I left some senzus there for Goku and Vegeta__, I'm not sure if anyone else needs one, but there's more than two there. Now, stop wasting time! This guy is all over the place, I've never fought someone so erratic as him... _She fired a quick energy blast towards Tarnuu, the massive man shifted away to the side, smacking it away with ease. _I'm faster than him... Though, I'm not sure how long that'll hold me out for._

_Please don't die, Celera... Yamcha, Ivory, Okita, and Shaello are all on their way now._

_I'll do my best, Krillin. Just make sure you get my brother healed up._

_"_Raaahhh!" Tarnuu shot forward, closing the distance between them, lashing out with a quick punch. Celera ducked under the blow, flaring her aura and throwing herself away from Tarnuu, at the same time Tarnuu threw both of his hands forward firing a quick spurt of about five dozen raging orange energy blasts. "What are you planning, Celera?" Tarnuu muttered to himself, dodging and swaying passed her quick barrage of kicks and punches.

Tarnuu let out an animalistic shout, slamming his forearm against Celera's shin, the force driving both of them back as a shock wave erupted between them. Tarnuu smirked and dashed in, Celera sped away to the side corkscrewing and looping away putting on another burst of speed, and fired a quick ki blast, which Tarnuu smacked away with no effort once again, darting towards her. Tarnuu grunted, closing the distance between them once again, throwing a blinding dodged the attack at the last second, spinning rapidly and swinging the back of her heel forward to block Tarnuu's knee, snapping her right palm down smacking away Tarnuu's calculated punch-leaving an opening for an elbow.

She surged forward, elbowing him across the face, but Tarnuu was quick and landed a blow to her stomach with a quick knee, both jumped away from the other. "Whew... You're something else, Tarnuu. I see how Vegeta made the mistake of underestimating you. But, unlike him I've never underestimated any of my opponents, nor do I sit there and trade blows." _This is a bit more than I anticipated... I can't help but be excited._

"And, your skill and technique are nothing to scoff at." Tarnuu smirked. "This is actually a challenge, compared to Vegeta. Your speed is superb to say the least."

* * *

><p>The earth's fighters hovered together in the mountain range, holding their breath as the long and intense battle with the Celera and Tarnuu continued to rage. Many of the mountains had been vaporized or destroyed by their blasts or collisions. Yamcha broke the silence first, naturally "So, what are you guys making of this?" He gestured at battle. "Tarnuu has a lot fight left in him, but Celera looks like she's really giving him a run for his money. That big bastard isn't smirking like he was against Vegeta."<p>

"I may be stupid for saying this." Yamcha spoke up again, glancing back and forth between the two forces of nature, eyes barely able to keep up with their movements. "But, it looks to me like Celera is actually winning to an extent."

"If you feel stupid for saying it then why say it in the first place?" Okita asked with a half annoyed, half bemused expression. "She's keeping pace with him, but that is because she's pushing the tempo every chance she gets. Tarnuu is still holding back."

"That much is obvious..." Shaello frowned, as if he recalling something. "But, at this rate she can still kill him if she has the time to focus."

"Maybe..." Ivory nodded. _But, that guy wasn't bluffing when he said he's stronger than Cell was-and Cell was at his peak before. And, after what Tarnuu did to Vegeta..._

_It looks that way... But, Tarnuu is still holding back. _Nail watched the high speed and down right ferocious clash intently. _But, they're both holding some back in reserves... I know Celera tends to do this. I just hope... This time around she knows what she's doing... If she doesn't go all out, there's no way Tarnuu is going down._

Okita crossed his arms tightly over his chest, hissing through his teeth. _Damn you, Tarnuu._

* * *

><p>Tarnuu put on a burst of speed, curving in a tight arc behind Celera lunging off of one foot unleashing another ki blast. "You're not going to get away!"<p>

"Damn it!" Celera kicked the blast aside, swinging a knee up into Tarnuu's stomach, the impact snapped doubled him over, but he had enough sense to twist, slamming his shin into Celera's ribs launching her in the opposite direction.

"Woo, he's strong as shit!" Celera winced wiping the blood from her mouth, shaking her head a bit as she kneaded the pain from her side. _That hurt! If I set here and trade blows with him that'll get me nowhere fast... But...__ I think I'm onto something. _"You say your made from every Saiyan's DNA as well as Frieza and his family... But there's no way Gero would have _that many _resources at his disposal. Cell proclaimed he was the peak of Gero's mind, so ust what are you?"

"I am Tarnuu!" He boasted. "The whole is greater than the sum of its parts as well." Tarnuu said, rolling his neck to the side until it cracked. "However you ate much too perceptive I now understand why Gero was so wary of you up until the time of his untimely death. You are correct he didn't have that many resources, but say if someone helped him for instance. It wouldn't be very difficult if that person who helped him was also more knowledgeable. DNA is a complex thing which shouldn't ever be tampered with... Now, I may not know your moves inside and out like I do the others, but at the rate you're going you'll be finished soon enough.'"

"So, you're underestimating me, are you?" Celera's smile was predatory.

"Maybe I am?" Tarnuu raised an eyebrow in question, shrugging. "There's nothing for me to overestimate as it stands right now."

"You know, you guys are all the same flaunting your abilities, while underestimating my own." Celera jumped forward, bursting towards Tarnuu, spinning raidly, and at the last moment put on a other burst making her rotate even faster, her feet lashed out in rapid succession, Tarnuu staggered back growling, momentarily caught off guard and being struck by three kicks. Celera shifted sharply slammed the edge of her hand into his side. She flipped over him, twisting her back at an odd angle and faced forwards, blocking Tarnuu's quick punch with both arms, letting the impact carry her back. "What in the hell was that..." Tarnuu staggered back again, as Celera rammed her shin into his face, going into another spinning fit slamming her heel across his jaw and twisted once more a second kick smashing right under his shin.

"You fight just like him!"

"Like who?!" Celera asked him in a cheeky manner. "I trained under Kami for most of my life and I've also sparred with Nail a lot." She hastily dodged Tarnuu's kick, appearing above him and slamming both of her hands into the top of Tarnuuu's skull, growling as his knee found its way into her left side. "If I learned one thing from the both of them, it's better to change everything up once in a while."

Tarnuu sprung forward, smacking aside another energy blast with ease, just a quickly blocking a thunderous kick. "You know... You remind me a lot of him." Celera dashed back, springing and twisting forward unleashing a quick barrage of kicks, Tarnuu danced around her shifting his footing sharply, slamming five punches-two the face and two to the stomach in succession. But, he ate six kicks that rattled his skull threatening to twist his neck. Celera flipped back, shaking the pain away as she landed gracefully.

_Okay then... If she's fighting like him, that may complicate things. Unless... _Tarnuu wasted no time in pressing his assault with renewed vigor, he swung a kick for Celera's head, but she rapidly shifted again, gliding around his kick, and driving her elbow into his kideny-or where it'd be located. She spun again following through with sharp heel kick knocking Tarnuu away. Tarnuu forced himself to a stop, a wide smile crossing his face. "That's more like it! I see you're using some aspects of the Saiyan fighting style... Raditz's in particular.

"I picked it up while sparring him." Celera smirked, enjoying this battle way more than she should be. "There's a lot of unnecessary movements and steps, but it has its perks."

"I'd expect nothing less from you." Tarnuu flew forward with a wild roar, trying to overwhelm her with brute force and speed, but Celera glided and spun around the blinding blitz of attacks, slamming her knee into the bio android's stomach as his fist connected with her face. Tarnuu went on the attack in an instant, already seeing the next attack come before it was even thrown, and dashed towards her once more, slamming his fist across Celera's jaw as her knee collided with his chin, snapping his head up as she went flying back. "Unfortunately for you, now you are out of strategies if I'm anticipating this right. Kami taught you pretty much all he knows. Korin didn't teach you anything new. King Kai didn't either, you haven't die to have that chance. You've managed to excite me, I'll be furious if this is how far your capacity truly goes..." He scowled. "Perhaps I shouldn't have tried to entertain myself watching that brat rage about."

Celera flipped away from Tarnuu, raising her forearm just in time to block his shin, she started spinning rapidly again. "Don't think that little girl could ever slow me down! I'm just getting started!" She dodged Tarnuu's punch that would have slammed right into her nose, lashing out with a quick blitz of strikes in rapid succession. Tarnuu hovered back blocking the blows that came too close, shaking his head once as her knee connected.

Celera dashed forward forward performing another series of rapid leaps, gliding into Tarnuu's guard and ramming an elbow against his jaw, and followed up with a wicked spinning kick. She didn't let up her offensive tempo, swinging his arm forward, Tarnuu smirked slamming his fist into Celera's the impact shattering a tall rock slab close to them throwing up a huge cloud of smoke, forcing both to back away from each other.

"I guess you're not bluffing after all, and if I'm not mistaken there are elements of Vegeta's style in there." Tarnuu sprung forward, anticipating the attack coming, and elbowed her square in the chest driving her back, leaning back to avoid the timely kick. "I have knowledge of everyone's fighting styles though, you put your own into some of these techniques, but I can read through it."

_Hey! Celera!_

_What is it, Krillin!? _She asked quickly, fending off Tarnuu's wild assault, alternating between gliding, weaving, and sliding around his strikes, she was failing to land any death blows, or Tarnuu had crazy endurance. She took three punches and kick, blood rose in her mouth, she spit it out, and in return she slammed four punches and two knees into Tarnuu's right side.

_Goku is healed as well as Vegeta, though he was a bit stubborn about it. Listen, I've got a plan, if it fails we'll have to deal with him, but if this works we won't need to worry about him._

Celera rapidly traded blows with Cell, dodging a kick, skidding across, forcing herself to a halt. _Don't jump in! He's expecting that anyways, this is my fight._

_Celera, now is not the time for this! _Krillin shouted. _This guy is a thousand times more dangerous than Cell, we can't afford to take any chances._

_Listen to me, don't interfere. _Celera glided to the side, avoiding Tarnuu's knee by just a few inches, throwing a quick energy blast at him. _This is my fight__... More importantly, I need you and the others to pay close attention and find an opening!_

_O-Okay. _Krillin said in apprehension. _Don't do anything stupid!_

Celera righted herself from her narrow bridge, flipping back and away as Tarnuu shot towards her with a feral look in his yes. _Okita knows this guy better than anyone... Taking him in a straight fight seems close to impossible... And... It may be impossible to kill him through conventional methods._

"You don't talk very much do you?"

Celera shrugged. "I've never been fond of talking while fighting."

"Just like Syrus..."

"..."

"Now you've pissed me off!" He sprinted, using the speed to add to his sudden lunge, swinging his right arm forward, smashing it into Celera's collarbone throwing her back. He darted after her, snapping his leftt fist forward, aiming for Celera's stomach. Celera gracefully dodged the strike, springing back on her hands and off of her feet. Cell swiped forward with his fist, Celera narrowed his eyes, pushing off of the ground with her ki and slammed his both of her feet into Tarnuu's face, she extended fully using her spine like a spring. "HAAAAHHH!"

Tarnuu's head snapped back, blood rushing into his mouth as he was hurled away, spinning and flipping rapidly finally crashing through three slabs of earth smashing a hole right through another mountain. He snarled, flaring his ki outwards leveling the mountain around him, he snarled glaring upwards. Celera appeared above him to his side slamming her instep into his cheek and sending him towards the ground forcing him into a wild tumble, she pressed her attack ramming her knee into his stomach throwing him towards the ground at greater speeds. He slammed with a sickening thud.

Tarnuu was back on his feet, slamming his knee into Celera's face as her fist buried itself into his stomach. Celera sped away from him, surging her silver aura around her leaving a loud thunderclap in her wake. Like she anticipated Tarnuu pursued her. _That's right, you go ahead and get made like Frieza and Nappa, you're playing right into my hands. _Celera put on another burst, shooting into the sky, at a sharp angle, extending one arm forward clasping her wrist with the other, and rapidly focused her ki. _Now is the perfect time! _

Tarnuu continued flying after her, allowing a smirk to cross his face. "What do you think you're doing Celera?" Tarnuu demanded. "You know you'll just waste precious energy doing this, didn't you see what happened with Vegeta!?"

* * *

><p>I'd hate to agree with him, but he's right..." Yamcha's eyes were narrowed as he watched up the two, feeling the surge of Celera's ki despite how high and far she was. "She's wasting time and energy."<p>

"Don't doubt, Shishou. " Shaello spoke up, staring intently. "She'll pull through."

_"_I hope you're right, Shaello." Ivory swallowed slowly. The amount of ki Celera was actually focusing into that blast was alarming, but if experience was anything to go with Tarnuu wouldn't be fazed for long.

_So, this is why you've been holding back... _Nail craned his head up, watching the glaring auras above. _You've always taken openings, I can't expect nothing less...__ But, this may not even faze that monster..._

* * *

><p>Tarnuu smirked widely, tensing in preparation of the attack, he could feel her chakra pulsing and flaring wildly suffocating the air. "COME ON!" Tarnuu roared, flying even faster. The air shifted for a moment, In his moment of focus, he closed their gap on fist already snapping forward. Celera's eyes snapped wide. SUPER <em>SOLAR FLARE! <em>She screamed mentally. Tarnuu howled, only noticing the hot white light all at once, not having the time to raise his guard. He continued howling in outrage and pain all the same.

_Spirit Cannon!_ Celera's body heaved, both arms shooting up over her head as the charging ki erupted in a blaze of power and light rotating rapidly taking the form enormous purple sphere sending her flying back, her aura streaking brightly around her from the sheer force of it. It slammed into Tarnuu with a deafening explosion sending him flying back like a ragdoll, completely overtaking him engulfing his body fading it into the violent light, finally the sphere slammed into the ground, obliterating and shredding through the ground and nearby cliff formations in a blaze of light leaving an enormous crater ad trench leading to it scarring the ground.

Slabs of debris dropped to the ground with thunderous thuds. Celera took a deep breath, body righting itself as she exhaled briskly. Everyone watching close by looked on with wide eyes or narrow eyes.

"What the hell was that just now?" Yamcha asked. He couldn't believe it honestly. Tarnuu. The monster...Was completely engulfed by the blast, not even having time to raise his guard. "That blast should have taken out this whole planet!"

"Hmmm..." Okita glared at the crater with venom in his eyes. "It seems it was extremely focused and dense, when it impacted with Tarnuu all of its strength was focused on him and just him."

"Celera had complete control over it." Nail nodded in agreement, eyes narrowed and searching. "If she didn't focus it to such a fine and precise point... I don't think we'd all be standing here right now." _But, it begs the question... Was it enough?_

"Shishou..." Shaello muttered.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you come out Tarnuu...?" Celera narrowed her eyes, staring at the crater ahead of her. "I can sense still sense your ki."<p>

The ground shook for several seconds, and almost in an instant he regenerated himself floated out of the crater with tattered pants and several cuts all over his body, a thin streak of blood went down his chin. "I thought maybe some suspense would be good. Give you a break and all." Tarnuu declared, stretching out his shoulders and arms, and rolling his neck until it cracked loudly. "That was very clever of you... I severely underestimated you, Celera. You goaded me into that one kick and you goaded me just now with that blast. But, you even used the Solar Flare." Tarnuu narrowed his eyes. "Tell me. Are you that desperate that you'd use that technique?"

"Heh. Man, you're a bit too much." Celera smirked at him, jaw clenching slightly. _I concentrated my ki to a fine point... I thought for sure it would have left more severe injuries than just tattering his clothes and leaving a few cuts and gashes... _She was willing to answer his question, she needed just a second to recover and formulate another strategy. "Do you look down on me for using it? Techniques are meant to be used, there's no 'desperate'." She smirked smugly, it seems Tarnuu hadn't figured out the keen difference. "As for the technique you're talking about. It's not actually the Solar Flare. It's actually Super Solar Flare. It is something I picked up a few years back, but never got the chance to use. It's one hundred times more powerful than the Solar Flare, and can cause permanent blindness. It's specifically designed to be used against opponents who can morph into giants."

"Super Solar Flare?" Tarnuu asked with a humorless smile. "You are shrewd, very shrewd. Making such a technique effective."

"Power isn't everything. " Celera smirked a bit more. "Without control or speed what good is power? If you can't think straight, form a strategy, or have the means of hitting your opponent that what good is having so much power? It can never be used at its full peak. I wasn't stronger than Goku while we were growing up, I needed to find other means to fight on par with him."

"Hmmm, well I won't argue against that..." Tarnuu nodded in understanding and turned his eyes onto the Saiyaness. "I commend you for your effort, I'm even a bit winded. This is just the kind of fight I've been waiting for! Do you have nothing left in your arsenal? Not a damn thing. You weren't expecting that blast to finish me off... However, you've severely drained your energy with that last attack-I imagine using that Super Solar Flare right before didn't do you any favors."

"Don't get the wrong idea Tarnuu. I'm just getting warmed up!"

_Celera!" _Krillin's voice pierced into her mind. _We're coming up on where you are now!_

_Don't interfere. _Celera said. _I need you guys to stay back for now._

_I know I know! _Krillin sounded exasperated and annoyed. _I wish you'd let me help you."_

_I'll manage for now... _Celera dodged a punch just barely, sliding from Tarnuu's leg as it impacted against a mountain. _I'm just getting warmed up._

_Well, listen. If things start to get too out of control... _Krillin felt himself tense. _I'm going to be there to pull you out along with everyone else._

_My hero._

* * *

><p>Tarnuu gritted his teeth, rubbing his bruising forearm. He blocked another strike, holding Celera back. "I'd like to ask you something."<p>

"Normally I'd prefer to blast my opponent in the eye." Celera grated out, her own teeth starting to grit. "However, shoot."

"There is one thing I'd like to ask you. No tell you. Make me use my full power!" He snapped his right fist forward, growling as he met Celera's shin head on. "Come on!" He swiveled passed a spinning high kick, bringing up his left hand in a quick cross, but Celera dodged it with surprising speed. "Will you keep this up forever?!" He snapped his left hand forward and then his right, slamming one into her stomach while she blocked the other, pressing the tempo he opened his left palm charging up a ball of ki and sent it forward, knocking Cell back and away.

Celera gritted his teeth, straining, pushing the blast up and away forcing herself to stop. "I need to avoid getting hit..." Celera mused, howling in pain as Tarnuu appeared above her, kicking her towards the ground trying throw her off balance and forcing her into a wild spin, Celera corkscrewed regaining control of her wild tumble and heaved driving her knee into his stomach, getting a satisfying gasp out of him, she swung her leg up slamming instep across his mouth, forcing him back, she followed through with the motion driving her heel into his temple sending him into a wild spin amplified by the lasting impact of her strike and the added momentum.

Tarnuu appeared in front of Celera, tightening his fingers and sending them forward. "That actually hurt!" He roared as they began to clash and exchange blows in rapid succession. "You're good!" Celera dashed out of his reach, spinning passed him and slamming her shin into his side. He snapped one hand forward. "Keep going!" He hurled a blistering barrage of strikes at Celera, intensified by his battle lust, they were all dodged and deflected, one kick colliding with Celera's shin, another being deflected by her palm, and dozens more hastily dodged or blocked.

Celera and Tarnuu broke apart from the savage clash. They slammed into each other ferociously exchanging blows. Punches. Kicks. Knees. Headbutts. Elbows. Palms. The air distorted rattling with a loud pop as they shot apart from each other, arms pointed at each and palms open. "HAAAAAAHHH!" They screamed in unison, unleashing a vicious barrage of energy blasts varying from bright red to deep blue to light yellow to a blistering white and streaking sky blue, the blasts detonated one after the next shaking the entire landscape as they crumbled the ground and entangled themselves into a growing cloud of smoke and debris.

They stopped. Celera was the first to settle on the ground silently. Tarnuu hovered slowly with a crazed smirk on his face landing with just as silent.

"Well..." He couldn't believe what just happened. Celera, was ferocious and tenacious, she had no give, and her speed was absurd. He was one to defeat a foe with one punch-like that fool Kogu. Or would land damaging blows, and eventually steamroll over them-like those grunts he picked apart. And, by extension Vegeta. But, Celera didn't budge, she was full speed ahead without any reservations... This battle was exhilarating. He was waiting for this type of challenge. "I'll admit, you impress me Celera. My blood has only boiled like this once before."

"So, you're not an arrogant prick. I'm glad to see that." Celera chuckled softly. She never took compliments really, they were just distractions, and she never needed her ego to stroked. But, it was refreshing to have a foe give her her due and not start the condescending routine. "What do you say we keep this up a notch?!"

"Now... You're talking my language!"


	49. Chapter 49

The earth's fighters stood together on the mountains and cliffs spaced a few feet apart as Goku, Celypa, Trunks, Vegeta, and Krillin joined them situating themselves accordingly so they could see perfectly. Tarnuu laughed softly, his voice rising. "Well this day is shaping up to be quite eventful. We now have a spectating audience." He gestured around them to the cliffs and mountains. "Celera, you have some fight left in you, hopefully."

"You don't need to worry about that." Celera said with a small smirk, settling into a stance. "I'll finish."

"I'm glad to hear that..." Tarnuu chuckled.. "That technique isn't going to work twice, though I must say it was rather clever and innovative."

"It doesn't have to work twice." Celera smirked once again, a knowing gleam in her eyes. "You've just been through two intense battles. We stand a good chance. And, besides giving up just isn't in me. Surely you understand."

"You're either deluded or having the time of you life.." Tarnuu was amused, his arrogant smirk was infuriating. "I understand perfectly, Celera."

"So, how about your full power?" Celera asked.

"Well..." Tarnuu crouched at his knees and bent his arms. "Be warned my is so beyond any of you that it's not going to make any bit of difference. I'll push myself to my max in my current form."

"Show us, Tarnuu!" Vegeta shouted, scowling.

_His full power? _Goku thought, anticipation getting the better of him. "This I have to see."

_I knew he was holding back, but just how much?_ Trunks frowned.

"Your friends are all so eager to see it, so here it goes." Tarnuu took a deep breath. There was a loud crack and the air blistered, Cell's ki started to rise dramatically. "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" His aura jutted out in every direction, shock waves of pure force rolling off of him hurling debris back, nearly taking those including Yamcha and Vegeta who were not ready off of their feet, and the bright golden aura that surrounded him blistered abruptly. The noise slowly receded, Tarnuu took a slow breath smirking. "That's a lot better."

_Celera, I hope you know what the hell it is you're doing right now... _Krillin grimaced. _This guy is a league of his own, I wish you'd let me help, but I understand..._

"What..." Nail hissed, involuntarily taking a step back. _I knew he was strong... But, for him to be _this _strong...He's even stronger than Cell._

_"What the hell?" _Yamcha stared at Tarnuu, in disbelief and horror, his fists shaking at his sides. "There's... No way we can fight that! He's a monster"

"His ki..." Shaello said eyes widening. "It's so dense..."

"This isn't good..." Nail hissed, glaring darkly at the massive man. "And, I think he's still holding back... This is absurd.

"I warned you." Okita muttered stiffly.

"Well, Tarnuu. That's much more than I was expecting." Celera commented. "Now, I suppose it's my turn!" She clenched her fists, bending her legs slightly. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her silver aura flared out in every direction, shock waves of force and power rolling off of her cracking the ground around her and hurling debris away from her, the silver aura surrounding her continued flaring around her pushing her hair upwards. "It's been a while."

"I feel honored." Tarnuu smirked.

"You're quite cheeky, aren't you?" Celera questioned.

"Raaahhhh!" Tarnuu dashed forward, slamming his fist straight towards Celera's ribs, Celera dodged it swiftly. She swung her left leg forward twisting sharply in the same movement, throwing quick and agile kicks and elbows while aiming her kicks for his body and head trying to keep Tarnuu off balance and press the tempo.

Tarnuu dodged and blocked the swift and vicious assault with surprising ease. "Rgghhhhh!" Tarnuu grunted in pain and dashed in, snapping his fist out in a tight arc, but Celera dodged it at the last minute ducking under it and springing away from him.

Celera frowned, lunging away from Tarnuu as his fist slammed into the spot where she previously stood, the massive man flared out his aura chasing after her, Celera shot back around smashing into him and launching a quick barrage of punches, elbows, knees, and kicks. Tarnuu launched his own assault blocking and dodging her blows that were to swift to be deflected, both of them landing blows on the other. Tarnuu stepped forward trying to push through her guard with a vicious cross, Celera spotted an opening-not large, but still an opening nonetheless.

She spun rapidly, dropping low and sweeping Tarnuu off of his feet, and slammed her instep against his sternum knocking him back and away, it wasn't enough to seriously injure him. Just enough to jar his bones.

Tarnuu sprung up to his feet with a quick leap, facing Celera with a growing smirk. "There we go!" Celera sped in with a quick lunge, leading with a high kick, Tarnuu ducked under it, swinging a flurry of punches. Celera spun and gliding around the strikes, pushing away with a small flare of her ki. She looped around to the side of Tarnuu, launching a vicious kick, which he blocked with a massive forearm driving his feet into the ground.

He pressed forward following up with a cross and hook, Celera flipped back and away from the cross, and with that deadly speed flung her shin up driving it forward and blocking the wicked hook with it. Tarnuu snarled slamming two punches across her face and quickly followed up with a wicked knee which Celera evaded with a quick hand plant, gritting her teeth as she kneaded the pain from her shin.

_"Slowing down!?_" Tarnuu surged forward, closing the distance between them in a heartbeat, lashing out with a quick series of punches. Celera ducked under the blows, flaring her aura and throwing herself away from Tarnuu, at the same time Tarnuu threw both of his hands forward firing a quick spurt of about five dozen raging orange energy blasts. "Stop running Celera!" Tarnuu shouted, dodging and swaying passed her blinding of kicks and punches flipping and dancing around him.

Tarnuu let out another shout, slamming his forearm against Celera's, the force driving both of them back as a shock wave erupted between them pulsing through the air and ground. Tarnuu smirked and dashed in once more, Celera sped away to the side corkscrewing and putting another burst of speed, and fired a quick ki blast, which Tarnuu smacked away with no effort once again.

Tarnuu smirked, closing the distance between them once again, throwing a blinding series of knees and punches, but Celera dodged and ducked under the attacks at the last second, spinning rapidly and swinging the back of her heel forward smashing it across Tarnuu's chin. She completed her spin, snapping her left shin down smacking away Tarnuu's calculated punch-leaving an opening.

She surged forward, kneeing him in the center of his sternum, but Tarnuu was quick and landed a blow to her stomach with a quick punch, both jumped away from the other. "Whew... You're something else, Tarnuu. I'm glad I've never underestimated you."

"You're not half bad yourself." Tarnuu flew forward with a wild roar, trying to overwhelm her with brute force and speed, but Celera glided and spun around the blinding blitz of attacks, slamming her knee into his stomach as his fist connected with her face. Tarnuu went on the attack in an instant, already seeing the next attack come before it was even thrown. He dashed towards her once more, slamming his fist across Celera's jaw as her heel collided with his ribs, snapping his body to the side as she went flying back.

"You're actually keeping up with me!" He smirked.

Celera quickly flipped away from Tarnuu, raising her leg just in time to block his shin, she started spinning and flipping rapidly again. "You sound surprised." She dodged Tarnuu's punch that would have slammed right into her nose, lashing out with a quick blitz of strikes in rapid succession. Tarnuu hovered back blocking the blows that came too close, gritting his teeth as the impact slammed through his bones, shaking his head once as her instep connected with his temple.

Celera dashed forward forward performing another series of rapid spins and flips, gliding into Tarnuu's guard and ramming an elbow against his jaw, and followed up with a series of wicked spinning kicks. She didn't let up her offensive tempo, swinging her arm forward, Tarnuu smirked slamming his fist into Celera's the impact shattering a tall rock slab close to them throwing up a huge cloud of smoke, forcing both to back away from each other as the debris settled.

"So, if I make you angry somehow you get stronger. In that case." Tarnuu sprung forward, already anticipating the attack, and elbowed her in the stomach driving her back, leaning back to avoid the timely ki blast. He lunged forward, dodging her dizzying barrage of kicks and punches tanking a few and feeling blood rush out of his mouth, he smirked swaying passed a vicious knee and smashed his fist into Celera's stomach.

"Graagghh!" Celera cried out hoarsely, bouncing across the ground three times before making herself stop sliding on all fours. _Damn it... _She hissed mentally, slowly trying to right herself. _I think he just broke one of my ribs..._

"Celera!" Krillin shouted, zipping towards them with a red blistering aura.

"Tarnuu, you stupid bastard!" Vegeta yelled, unleashing a quick energy blast. "It's time for round two!"

"Well, look who all decided to interfere!" Tarnuu shouted in glee. "Come on, I'll take all of you on at the same damn time!"

"Sounds like fun!" Celypa shouted.

* * *

><p>"Raagghhh!" Vegeta roared, slamming right into and Celera.<p>

Celypa plowed straight into the trio.

"Yamcha! Krillin! Ivory! Shaello!" Goku appeared above Tarnuu, shooting down towards him with an energy blast burning in his hand. He quickly unleashed the beam of energy. "Okita! Nail! Trunks! Hit him with everything you've got!"

"I got it! Goku!" Yamcha clenched his teeth, dashing towards Tarnuu from the left as Nail beamed in from his opposite flank, Shaello and Okita flying towards him from the side.

Nail and Ivory fired a barrage of energy bullets, but Tarnuu dodged around them smacking some aside, appearing behind Nail. Tarnuu launched a fist forward, one arm extending with a blast ready to send Namek flying, Yamcha smacked his wrist to the side just before he connected launching a quick punch which Tarnuu easily deflected. Goku lunged in snapping his cupped hands forward, unleashing a quick Kamehameha blast, at the same time Vegeta, Okita, Trunks and Shaello appeared above Tarnuu launching a volley of blasts.

The dust receded, revealing Tarnuu in the same spot, completely unharmed. He smirked, vanishing, Goku choked in pain flying across the ground from a wicked punch, followed shortly by Krillin his blistering red aura phasing in and out. Tarnuu vanished again throwing a quick kick, which Vegeta sidestepped, but wasn't prepared for the elbow that cracked into his chest. Trunks and Celypa shot towards Tarnuu, he spun around them backhanding Trunks across the terrain and kicking Celypa in the middle of the back. Goku hissed, feet tearing into the ground as he forced himself to a stop.

"Is that all Goku?" Tarnuu mocked. "Come on is that best you can do!?"

"I'm just getting started!" Goku declared.

He slammed them into the ground.

Through the mountains.

Every attack was brutal and pointed.

He was too big, too powerful.

Nail and Okita appeared at Tarnuu's side both swinging their arm forward, energy crackling violently within their palms, Tarnuu laughed jumping above Nail and spun smashing his shin across his temple sending the Namek flying across the ground. Okita and Ivory took advantage of the opening rushing in from below as Ivory rushed from the top, Tarnuu smashed into them their blows colliding leaving a loud shock wave in their wake, Tarnuu evaded a punch from Okita smashing the tip of his elbow into his ribs, following through the same motion and turned out slamming his foot into Ivory's face sending them both flying back.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Celypa yelled, charging Tarnuu head on. She swung her left leg forward in a wide arc, Taruu spun around the strike, slamming his knee against her ribs snatching her breath away and sending her crashing across the ground. He took a moment to smirk, spotting two flashes out the corner of his eye, Trunks flew in from the side while Vegeta came in from above. Tarnuu blocked Vegeta's punch ramming his fist into his face, snatching Trunks by the arm and swung him to the side smashing right against Krillin and Yamcha his body impact with their's flooring the them all.

Tarnuu shifted releasing Trunks as he slammed a knee into his forehead, Tarnuu recovered quickly this time ramming him arm into Okita, hefting him up and slamming him against Celera and then Ivory. He sent a blast into Shaello's stomach him allowing the impact to send them into a wild tumble.

"Hey! Tarnuu!" Vegeta shouted, bolting for the massive Saiyan. "I'm the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta roared, slamming his fist straight into Tarnuu's chin, a loud clap booming around them as the impact carried through splattering the ground, Tarnuu grunted, gripping Vegeta by the arm and _threw_ him to the side watching him smash into Shaello and Celypa clipping Nail and Celera along the way.

Krillin howled, eyes nearly bulging from his head as he pushed the Kaioken higher and higher. Tarnuu wasted no time and sent him flying across the ground with a kick to the face, forcing the former monk to roll into a cliff face. "Bring it on!" Tarnuu yelled, and was answered by a sharp barrages of punches from Goku. He smirked tearing forward, forcing Goku's fist aside, "raaaahhh!" he bellowed, slamming his forearm under Goku's neck swinging around on a dime and smashing him through a mountain.

"Hyyaahhh!" Celypa elbowed Tarnuu in the stomach, while Nail kicked him in the face both frowning when their hits had little effect. She hastily dodged a swift elbow, darting to the side and aimed a punch for his jaw. "Aghh!" Celypa let out a pained scream as Tarnuu twisted her arm slamming her face first into the Nail. He flicked his eyes onto Goku. "So you've got some fight in you still!" Tarnuu roared, dashing forward with surprising speed, Goku lashed out with his fist, skewing its trajectory slightly, but Tarnuu caught it, and with a loud grunt he swung him around it slamming him into Celera, Okita, Ivory, and then Vegeta.

Goku cried out in pain, falling across the ground in wild flips.

Tarnuu appeared in front of Shaello swinging a leg forward, Shaello flipped over his hulking limb rewarded for her efforts with a sharp punch that sent her flying, Trunks charged towards Tarnuu swinging his knee forward with all the strength he could muster, Tarnuu smirked driving his knee into his own a loud clap booming around them as they were forced back from each other.

They crashed together again, exchanging blows at blinding speeds. Tarnuu increased his speed, slipping through Trunks's defense and flooring him with a knee to the sternum. Krillin, Nail, Okita, Ivory, and Shaello dashed from behind, Tarnuu shifted rapidly punching Nail across the face in the same motion kneeing Krillin in the side and elbowing Okita right against his temple. He completed his spin, ramming his knee into Shaello's stomach sending her skyward, he hastily dodged a swift punch from Ivory slamming a fist across her face sending her skidding across the ground.

Goku and Vegeta sprinted towards Tarnuu sending a wild blast forward, Tarnuu dodged them, turning just in time avoiding Celypa''s strike extending both arms out, and with a mighty shout sent out three blasts forcing them back and into the ground digging trenches in their wake.

It was finished.

"Well, I'd say you're stupid." Tarnuu said cracking his knuckles with a twisted smirk. "But, even now you must understand you stand no chance even altogether. I just wanted to have a good fight, test my abilities and power, however you've interfered..." He slammed his foot down on Goku's chest driving him into the ground. "You should know better than to interfere! It was something I was expecting!" Tarnuu sneered at Vegeta and Okita, both trying to throw a punch, but Tarnuu caught their fist driving his knee into Vegeta's sternum and slamming his forehead into Okita's face. "It looks like things are over for some of you._"_

* * *

><p>"Tarnuu... Get away from them!" Tarnuu glanced to the side where the voice came from. Celera was walking towards him, nursing her abdomen with one hand, a grim threat glinting in her eyes.<p>

"Here I thought breaking two ribs would keep you down." Tarnuu chuckled, smirking at her. "You don't know when to give up... I like that about you. I can see why you defeated that fat moron dodoria." He delivered another punch to Vegeta for good measure smirking as the prince coughed out blood, slowly turning to face her fully. "Why do you care about these idiots, they'll only hold you down in the long run."

"I said get away!" She snarled. "This is between you and me."

"Oh drop the bravado." Tarnuu glared at her as she walked towards him. He hissed loudly, narrowing his eyes. "You have the nerve to say that me!? They're the ones who wanted to interfere and they will suffer for it!"

"I won't let you..." She took another step, more swift. Another. And another. There wasn't any hope even though she was at her maximum it wouldn't be enough. Tarnuu was still holding back. And, he had insane endurance. But... This was her fight and nobody else's. This was all on her now. She'd savor the moment.

If Gohan were here with that mysterious power, it could swing things into their favor perhaps.

No sense in dwelling on such things.

"You've pissed me off now." Tarnuu clenched, struggling to keep a growl from escaping. "I intended to kill you first, you know, in a true battle. However, I can't let such persistence and insolence go unpunished! I'm going to start this with you, but it will not be in a honorable battle!" He smirked, his image shimmering before phasing out completely, and instantly stood a few inches from her glaring down at the Saiyan.

Celera smashed her knee into his stomach as he landed a blow to her face, both of them skidding back from the force.

"Goku will follow, then Vegeta, then Trunks, and then the rest of these so called fighters, and then the rest of the filthy people of this rock that you've been trying so desperately to protect... But, I will save Krillin for last." Celera snarled, shaking in fury as Tarnuu advanced on her, he took a step towards her as she held her ground.

He smirked. "And when he dies.. Painfully and slowly when I rip him limb from limb he will know it was all down to you. That you had one chance! One chance to save him from despair and you failed!" He spat taking a thunderous step forward shattering the ground. "That is your reward for thinking you could ever speak to me in that manner! For thinking you are equal to me._" _Tarnuu snarled slamming his fist into her face as she swung around with a kick cracking the ground around them.

"Shut up." Celera commanded.

* * *

><p>"This is it, Tarnuu" Celera screamed, her hair waving violently in her aura. "This is your end. You won't even see it coming!"<p>

"You mean to tell me she wasn't using her full power!?" Yamcha exclaimed.

"It's not that! She's focusing her ki!" Nail yelled, alarmed.

"I am not liking this!" Krillin shouted, seeing a bright beam of light shine from Celypa.

It imploded. First her aura. Then her body was consumed in a fiery silver flash. The roar of the energy deafened them spilling shock waves all around, tearing through any mountains nearby ripping them apart piece by piece. It receded back into silence.

Dead silence.

"So, you were still holding back before?" Tarnuu blinked a couple of times, focusing his senses. _What did she do now?_

The light slowly faded, revealing a shade of green. There was a figure visible in the center, slowly coming into shape as the green glow dimmed. Cell chose to attack, springing forward, growling, there was a quiet crunching sound and he halted abruptly. He hung there, watching, waiting.

Celera stood than before, her body more firm than before. Her wounds appeared to be healed as she wasn't nursing her abdomen, but her eyes were the same deep and icy blue. Her hair was stretched to its maximum billowing around her pressured by her aura. She had one arm extended, fist pressed into Tarnuu's face. He growled, dashing back.

"What... What did you do?" Tarnuu snarled. "What was that just now!?"

"You're finished... Tarnuu! This is as far as you're going!" She snarled, she sped forward, fist swinging up colliding with Tarnuu's, her foot twisted upwards slamming under his chin and knocking him into the air. Celera appeared above him in a display of heart wrenching speed, smashing her elbow into the small of his back launching him back down at greater speeds. She appeared at his side with the same deftly speed smashing her heel across his head, throwing him farther down, he smashed into and through a mountain, shooting out the other side, tearing a huge hole through it.

Tarnuu stepped out of the pile of debris, rising to his feet. "This is more like it! I can feel real pain, do you realize how long I've been waiting for this moment!?" Celera landed silently in front of him. He growled, clenching his fist and snapping it forward at full speed towards her nose, but she snapped her forearm up blocking his massive fist and stopping the blow from even connecting. He snarled swinging his other arm, and she glided around it swinging up a quick high lunged forward slamming a forearm into her shin, and slamming a fist straight across her jaw forcing her fly back.

He sailed back glowering.

She scowled, blue eyes glinting.

* * *

><p>Celera narrowed her eyes, slowly lowering her arms down to her sides and shifting her footing. She was getting fatigued and her lungs burned. She didn't show it, of course. Fighting Tarnuu wasn't easy. His blows were heavy really did hurt, her defenses were as good as she was letting on, and she had the edge in speed. She had an advantage, yes, but her stoniness had been a deciding factor. Tarnuu took her bait and let his anger get the better of him forcing him to press the attack as she anticipating and deflected his strikes.<p>

Celera stared at the devastated landscape. It served as a distraction, Tarnuu appeared behind his gathering his ki rapidly into a single attack. Celera turned just in time to see the blue wave of energy. "KAMEHAME... HAAA!" Tarnuu yelled. Celera swung her hand up with blinding speed, deflecting the blast sending it away and through the air She scowled, shooting towards Tarnuu, he clenched his teeth rapidly exchanging blows with her.

"What a stony expression!" Tarnuu beamed forward lashing out with his knee, Celera jumped up at the last minute lashing out with a quick series of kicks that hit their marks, she was expecting Tarnuu to attack in such a ballistic fashion. Tarnuu growled, staggering away, slamming one fist across her jaw following through with a second strike and sprung up into the air, placing one finger over his head. "RAAAHHHH!" Tarnuu unleashed the glowing red sphere, Celera sidestepped it at the last second and kicked it with the edge of her foot.

"HAAAA!" He roared, firing another blast forward at near point blank range, Celera swatted it aside. "KA...MEHAHMEHA!" He sent the sky-blue beam forward, Celera halted in her dash throwing one arm forward catching the blast with one hand holding it for a moment before sending it skyward with a quick jerk letting it explode overhead. "Now that is surprising... You've managed to deflect all of those blasts as if they were nothing!" He dashed forward glowering at her as she slammed into him their fists and shins meeting with bone cracking force. "What is this, though? As far I know Saiyans that transform have golden hair, not silver."

"Heh... Well... Maybe it's a new form that only I have. Maybe not." Celera replied, unleashing a vicious pulse of ki from her palm, launching Tarnuu back. He turned, flaring out his aura in every direction bringing himself to a halt.

Celera scowled seeing excitement flash in Tarnuu's eyes. Tarnuu dashed towards her swinging his arm forward in a lariat, she glided away from the vicious strike, swinging her leg up towards his head, but he spun just an inch passed it throwing an energy blast straight into the ground throwing up debris for hundreds of feet. "Death Beam!" Tarnuu roared swinging his arm forward, finger extended, Celera brought her hand forward skewing its trajectory and sending it off to the side with ease.

_Hmmm...I wonder! _Sweat ran down the length of his face, and he took another step forward. "Death Beam!" She jumped over the piercing beam with ease, spinning sharply and slamming the back of her foot across his face, forcing him to stagger back. "Galick Gun!" Celera simply backhanded the radical blast overhead. "Super Nova!" Celera clenched her teeth, holding back the giant yellow orb of energy and all at once heaved it up sending it into the higher atmosphere. "Not too bad..." Tarnuu gritted his teeth. "You've impressed me yet again!"

Celera dashed forward, snapping her arm forward, an invisible wave of energy violently slammed against Tarnuu, sending him flying back. He slammed his hand into the dirt, tearing through it and spun sharply to the side slamming a kick across Celera's mouth forcing some spittle and blood to fly out from her mouth.

"It's all over..." Celera scowled. "Those techniques won't work... You may put your own into those attacks, but I've already seen them more than once."

_"How dare you patronize me!" _He snarled, rocketing towards her, his precise and powerful blows colliding with her own until finally passing through empty air as she glided away just enough to evade each one. Tarnuu glared, eyes glinting.

_"You're looking angry._" She growled, snapping her arm forward, launching him back with a quick punch as he returned the favor, his feet tearing through the ground as he forced himself to a stop. He paused wiping away some blood from his chin.

_Something isn't right... She's very strong, but she should be falling behind by now... _Tarnuu swung his arm forward, Celera just began to dodge the blow, and he shifted his stance, arms splaying. "SOLAR FLARE!" Light erupted around him, Celera sprung away and up above a loud hiss escaping her lips. She hadn't been hit dead on, but it was enough to cause serious discomfort.

Tarnuu dashed up towards her, swinging his leg and slamming it into her stomach, in the same motion smashing his elbow against her skull. She grunted softly, smashing her face straight into his. Tarnuu howled in pain shooting towards the ground spinning and unleashing and energy blast, sending her flying back. He shifted his footing, feeling his feet tear through the ground as he stabilized himself.

"You're fast, Celera..."

Celera sprung back up onto her feet, Tarnuu smirked in anticipating seeing a battle hungry smile on her face. "I've fought a lot of people." She said, wiping a streak of blood from her chin. "You're the strongest of them all... I have to say."

"Of course I am!" Tarnuu yelled, exchanging a flurry of strikes with her, shattering the cliffs around them. "I am the combination of DNA of every Saiyan and the Cold family."

"Right... I forgot about that, you big cocky shit." Celera scowled. "Always talking about yourself... Flaunting your power... Believe that you are superior..." She narrowed her eyes to slits. "It's a shame you're so powerful, yet so arrogant... I'm going to shut you up!"

"You..." Tarnuu growled, taking a step towards her and raising his guard. "I will kill you! It doesn't matter how powerful you are! You will not defeat me, you will fall! And, then your friends and family!"

She bristled. "Like Krillin... Like Gohan... Like Goku... Like Chi..." Her icy blue eyes narrowed blazing with fury and hate. "No!" Tarnuu hissed, blood rushing out of his mouth as an impact hurled him back buckling his facial bones, Celera appeared below him swinging her leg up, Tarnuu slammed one palm into his shin, but wasn't quick enough to block her knee that came crashing into his back, she followed up, spinning rapidly and sending another series of kicks every single one cracking across his jaws and ribs hurling up into the air. Her previous blows felt paled in comparison to these literal bone breaking blows. He heaved extending one arm below him, smashing her across the chin and sending her flying off to the side.

"DIE!" He roared, snapping his arm forward, unleashing a _huge _Supernova.

"It's over Tarnuu!" Celera shouted, pulling a fist back.

"Noooo! It is not over, it's only begun! The fun is just beginning!" Tarnuu howled in a mix of strain and anger, surging his ki forward with brutal force unleashing another massive glowing yellow sphere.

Celera snapped her fist up."HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A dark red wave of energy burst from the air itself, blocking out everything in sight, pulsing and tearing a rift through the ground and air forcing a loud shock wave to tear through the area and destroy several mountains. The wave of energy speared straight into Tarnuu, accelerating rapidly and shooting off higher and higher. Growing wide and wider.

"Impossible! My attacks had no effect!" Tarnuu roared in disbelief.

It shot upward twisting in a tight curve, flying off towards a mountain, scorching, consuming, the wave slowly overwhelming him tearing away at his body. He yowled, his body heaving as the vicious wave sheared his flesh and aiming to disperse it. "I... Will not be... I am not...Done!" His body shook, piece by piece, trench by trench, the ground heaved dissipating from the mighty force, the wave slowly began fading away into the horizon leaving behind destruction its wake and debris raining down in huge chunks.

* * *

><p>"I was starting to think he'd never die." Yamcha said, looking around warily. "I don't know what that attack was just now, but..." Celera gave him a dry expression. "I think you put him down for the count."<p>

"I don't know." Goku frowned. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"I doubt it." Celera looked alert eyes flicking in every direction. _He is very strong, my attack very well may have injured him severely, but not put him down for the count._

"Come on guys." Yamcha sighed. "Did you see that size of that attack, there's no way he could have survived that!"

"I'd have to agree." Celypa stated a bit hesitantly. "Speaking of which, what technique was that? I've never seen it before."

"Well, to keep it short." Celera shifted warily. "It's a pressurized ki and air wave."

"I had a feeling it was something along those lines..." Nail said with narrowed, observant eyes. "I think it's a lot more complex than you're putting it, but I understand."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tarnuu's voice tore through the small bout of silence, putting everyone on guard and ready to attack. He dragged his forearm across his face wiping the blood away that flowed from a gash. _Had I not braced against it and throw up an energy shield, I'd be dead right now... _He narrowed his eyes, leering down at her. _I'll need to finish her off right now, then I can focus on the others unless they decide to be heroes again. _"Well, let's continue!"

* * *

><p>Tarnuu weaved, snapping out a quick punch, knocking Celera off of her feet, he followed up with another punch, making to slam her into the ground, but she rammed her fist clean across his jaw.<p>

She slammed one foot into the ground leaping upas he sent a bright ball of energy forward. She landed for just a second, springing forward in a flash and slammed her shin against his forearm. She gave him a cold look. "Focusing your ki into your strikes... I do the same thing..."

"Heh, so you finally realized that." Tarnuu chuckled. "You caused me some pain. If I had not acted when I did when that attack hit me I'd be finished. But, That blast you tried to finish me with you were hoping believing it'd finish me off." He raised his hand. launching a rapid blast of energy driving her back and through the ground. "You won't be hitting me with that again." He dodged her punches, slamming his knee into her stomach drawing a pained wheeze from her. Celera heaved, twisting up and swinging down _hard _slamming her foot across Tarnuu's face sending him skidding back struggling to stay purchased.

"RAAAHHH!" He shot towards her, aura blazing surging with electricity, swinging furiously.

Celera grunted softly, timing her blocks and knocking aside his attacks that she didn't parry, glide, or spin around. Shee shifted sharply, dodging a vicious punch and slamming her elbow into her side, straining as she felt the bones buckle for a second. He retaliated, driving his knee into her side, the bones rattling from the impact, just about to break. Not quite yet.

* * *

><p>Celera clenched her teeth, struggling to stop her wild trajectory, and finally slammed her foot into the ground tearing a trench behind her as she skidded to a halt. She was bruised, bleeding. A streak ran down the side of her face, her legs, and parts of her torso. She swore she had some busted ribs. Bruised ribs. Broken. Something was wrong with them. She didn't feel the pain.<p>

Tarnuu stepped towards her, aggressive and tenacious, a crazed smirk on his face. "Well can you do more?" Cell asked, glaring down at her. "Don't disappoint me, you're the best the earth has to offer right now. You've pushed me this far, keep going!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Goku put himself between Celera and Tarnuu. "We've still got a score to settle."

"Goku! Tarnuu chuckled. "Are you going to interfere again? Your turn is going to come soon enough, but first I will destroy her. She has earned that much!" _She almost destroyed me... I can not allow her to live. Only _he _has wounded to such an extent-even worse._

"Keep on dreaming! That's never going happen with me around!" Goku dashed forward, launching a quick blast of energy, Tarnuu dashed through them, six thunderous blows rattling off Goku sending him flying back and tearing across the ground. He jumped back up to his feet, hand moving up towards his chin wiping away a streak of blood. That one really hurt, he was definitely tasting blood now. It churned along with the heavy metallic taste Tarnuu's ki saturating the air with. _That's right__... _Goku's eyes widened in shock, realizing something with horror. Hi_s ki... I know... The charged air... It's like... Gohan...? Cell... Vegeta..._ His eyes widened suddenly. _His is different somehow he's tapping into an even... Which means..." _He pushed the thought aside. It didn't matter. He couldn't feel such a reserve inside of himself and powering up would only tire him out.

He knew what he had to do. He had to win. He had to save the day. It what he's always done. He'd fight, he. They would come out on top. Somehow, someway they always pulled through. But, Tarnuu it seemed... Was unbeatable...He was beating _all _of them to a pulp... He was tapping into a whole different realm of power. What could he do? Had to get stronger... Had to... _I could use the Kaioken again, but... I can't run the risk... _

* * *

><p>"Now you know that you were never a match for me." Syrus stood over Bojack's broken and leaner blue body, forcing the space pirate to recede back into his baser form and crushing his ribs with his foot, an arm and leg lying a few meters away. There was a large hole in the center of his chest, and despite his vicious glare his ki was dropping fast, blood gushing out from his wounds. "You're nothing but <em>trash."<em> He hissed, turning his head to the side for a moment, shifting on his feet. _I'd better get to earth, I get the feeling things are going awry. _Syrus thought silently turning his focus back onto the dying pirate, blasting away Bojack's body in a blaze of red light and force, a thunderous explosion tearing him to shreds. _N__ot everything is going according to plan..._

He focused for a moment before disappearing. _What are you doing__ Tarnuu..._

Gya and Zangya dragged themselves and Jeice-after some 'persuasion' on Gya's part which basically involved slamming Zangya. They ignored the empty pods and slowly crawled into Jeice's, tapping in the coordinates for a nearby trade planet still in turmoil after the deaths of the Cold family. Gya glanced back as the planet faded away from her vision. _No sense in destroying this world... I've had enough of...That... Let someone find it ...and wonder... _Gya sighed leaning against the cold metal, wincing at a wound on her shoulder. _Where do we go from here?_


	50. Chapter 50

Previously.

Tarnuu dashed up towards her, swinging his leg and slamming it into her stomach, in the same motion smashing his elbow against her skull. She grunted softly, smashing her face straight into his. Tarnuu howled in pain shooting towards the ground spinning and unleashing and energy blast, sending her flying back. He shifted his footing, feeling his feet tear through the ground as he stabilized himself.

"You're fast, Celera..."

Celera sprung back up onto her feet. Tarnuu smirked in anticipation seeing a battle hungry smile on her face. "I've fought a lot of people." She said, wiping a streak of blood from her chin. "You're the strongest of them all... I have to say."

"Of course I am!" Tarnuu yelled, exchanging a flurry of strikes with her, shattering the cliffs around them. "I am the combination of DNA of every Saiyan and the Cold family."

"Right... I forgot about that, you big cocky shit." Celera scowled. "Always talking about yourself... Flaunting your power... Believe that you are superior..." She narrowed her eyes to slits. "It's a shame you're so powerful, yet so arrogant... I'm going to shut you up!"

"You..." Tarnuu growled, taking a step towards her and raising his guard. "I will kill you! It doesn't matter how powerful you are! You will not defeat me, you will fall! And, then your friends and family!"

She bristled. "Like Krillin... Like Gohan... Like Goku... Like Chi..." Her icy blue eyes narrowed blazing with fury and hate. "No!" Tarnuu hissed, blood rushing out of his mouth as an impact hurled him back buckling his facial bones, Celera appeared below him swinging her leg up, Tarnuu slammed one palm into his shin, but wasn't quick enough to block her knee that came crashing into his back, she followed up, spinning rapidly and sending another series of kicks every single one cracking across his jaws and ribs hurling up into the air.

Her previous blows paled in comparison to these literal bone breaking blows. He heaved extending one arm below him, smashing her across the chin and sending her flying off to the side.

"DIE!" He roared, snapping his arm forward, unleashing a _huge _Supernova.

"It's over Tarnuu!" Celera shouted, pulling a fist back.

"Noooo! It is not over, it's only begun! The fun is just beginning!" Tarnuu howled in a mix of strain and anger, surging his ki forward with brutal force unleashing another massive glowing yellow sphere.

Celera snapped her fist up."HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A dark red wave of energy burst from the air itself, blocking out everything in sight, pulsing and tearing a rift through the ground and air forcing a loud shock wave to tear through the area and destroy several mountains. The wave of energy speared straight into Tarnuu, accelerating rapidly and shooting off higher and higher. Growing wide and wider.

"Impossible! My attacks had no effect!" Tarnuu roared in disbelief.

It shot upward twisting in a tight curve, flying off towards a mountain, scorching, consuming, the wave slowly overwhelming him tearing away at his body. He yowled, his body heaving as the vicious wave sheared his flesh and aiming to disperse it. "I... Will not be... I am not...Done!" His body shook, piece by piece, trench by trench, the ground heaved dissipating from the mighty force, the wave slowly began fading away into the horizon leaving behind destruction its wake and debris raining down in huge chunks.

* * *

><p>"I was starting to think he'd never die." Yamcha said, looking around warily. "I don't know what that attack was just now, but..." Celera gave him a dry expression. "I think you put him down for the count."<p>

"I don't know." Goku frowned. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"I doubt it." Celera looked alert eyes flicking in every direction. _He is very strong, my attack very well may have injured him severely, but not put him down for the count._

"Come on guys." Yamcha sighed. "Did you see that size of that attack, there's no way he could have survived that!"

"I'd have to agree." Celypa stated a bit hesitantly. "Speaking of which, what technique was that? I've never seen it before."

"Well, to keep it short." Celera shifted warily. "It's a pressurized ki and air wave."

"I had a feeling it was something along those lines..." Nail said with narrowed, observant eyes. "I think it's a lot more complex than you're putting it, but I understand."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tarnuu's voice tore through the small bout of silence, putting everyone on guard and ready to attack. He dragged his forearm across his face wiping the blood away that flowed from a gash. _Had I not braced against it and throw up an energy shield, I'd be dead right now... _He narrowed his eyes, leering down at her. _I'll need to finish her off right now, then I can focus on the others unless they decide to be heroes again. _"Well, let's continue!"

* * *

><p>Tarnuu weaved, snapping out a quick punch, knocking Celera off of her feet, he followed up with another punch, making to slam her into the ground, but she rammed her fist clean across his jaw.<p>

She slammed one foot into the ground leaping upas he sent a bright ball of energy forward. She landed for just a second, springing forward in a flash and slammed her shin against his forearm. She gave him a cold look. "Focusing your ki into your strikes... I do the same thing..."

"Heh, so you finally realized that." Tarnuu chuckled. "You caused me some pain. If I had not acted when I did when that attack hit me I'd be finished. But, That blast you tried to finish me with you were hoping believing it'd finish me off." He raised his hand. launching a rapid blast of energy driving her back and through the ground. "You won't be hitting me with that again." He dodged her punches, slamming his knee into her stomach drawing a pained wheeze from her. Celera heaved, twisting up and swinging down _hard_slamming her foot across Tarnuu's face sending him skidding back struggling to stay purchased.

"RAAAHHH!" He shot towards her, aura blazing surging with electricity, swinging furiously.

Celera grunted softly, timing her blocks and knocking aside his attacks that she didn't parry, glide, or spin around. Shee shifted sharply, dodging a vicious punch and slamming her elbow into her side, straining as she felt the bones buckle for a second. He retaliated, driving his knee into her side, the bones rattling from the impact, just about to break. Not quite yet.

* * *

><p>Celera clenched her teeth, struggling to stop her wild trajectory, and finally slammed her foot into the ground tearing a trench behind her as she skidded to a halt. She was bruised, bleeding. A streak ran down the side of her face, her legs, and parts of her torso. She swore she had some busted ribs. Bruised ribs. Broken. Something was wrong with them. She didn't feel the pain.<p>

Tarnuu stepped towards her, aggressive and tenacious, a crazed smirk on his face. "Well can you do more?" Tarnuu asked, glaring down at her. "Don't disappoint me, you're the best the earth has to offer right now. You've pushed me this far, keep going!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Goku put himself between Celera and Tarnuu. "We've still got a score to settle."

"Goku! Tarnuu chuckled. "Are you going to interfere again? Your turn is going to come soon enough, but first I will destroy her. She has earned that much!" _She almost destroyed me... I can not allow her to live. Only _he _has wounded me to such an extent-even worse._

"Keep on dreaming! That's never going happen with me around!" Goku dashed forward, launching a quick blast of energy, Tarnuu dashed through them, six thunderous blows rattling off Goku sending him flying back and tearing across the ground. He jumped back up to his feet, hand moving up towards his chin wiping away a streak of blood. That one really hurt, he was definitely tasting blood now.

It churned along with the heavy metallic taste Tarnuu's ki saturating the air with. _That's right__... _Goku's eyes widened in shock, realizing something with horror. Hi_s ki... I know... The charged air... It's like... Gohan...? Cell... Vegeta..._ His eyes widened suddenly. _His is different somehow he's tapping into an even... Which means..." _He pushed the thought aside. It didn't matter. He couldn't feel such a reserve inside of himself and powering up would only tire him out.

He knew what he had to do. He had to win. He had to save the day. It what he's always done. He'd fight, he. They would come out on top. Somehow, someway they always pulled through. But, Tarnuu it seemed... Was unbeatable...He was beating _all _of them to a pulp... He was tapping into a whole different realm of power. What could he do? Had to get stronger... Had to... _I could use the Kaioken again, but... I can't run the risk..._

* * *

><p>"Now you know that you were never a match for me." Syrus stood over Bojack's broken and leaner blue body, forcing the space pirate to recede back into his baser form and crushing his ribs with his foot, an arm and leg lying a few meters away. There was a large hole in the center of his chest, and despite his vicious glare his ki was dropping fast, blood gushing out from his wounds. "You're nothing but <em>trash."<em> He hissed, turning his head to the side for a moment, shifting on his feet. _I'd better get to earth, I get the feeling things are going awry. _Syrus thought silently turning his focus back onto the dying pirate, blasting away Bojack's body in a blaze of red light and force, a thunderous explosion tearing him to shreds. _N__ot everything is going according to plan..._

He focused for a moment before disappearing. _What are you doing__ Tarnuu..._

Gya and Zangya dragged themselves and Jeice-after some 'persuasion' on Gya's part which basically involved slamming Zangya. They ignored the empty pods and slowly crawled into Jeice's, tapping in the coordinates for a nearby trade planet still in turmoil after the deaths of the Cold family. Gya glanced back as the planet faded away from her vision. _No sense in destroying this world... I've had enough of...That... Let someone find it ...and wonder... _Gya sighed leaning against the cold metal, wincing at a wound on her shoulder._Where do we go from here?_

* * *

><p><em>Currently<em>

"You know, I must say I'm really impressed with your efforts! All of your efforts for that matter. I'll admit I wasn't expecting some of you to be as strong as you are, however the fact remains that I'm still stronger." Tarnuu smirked, crossing his arms over his massive chest as he observed the assembled fighters keenly. "But, I do admit fighting you has been very enjoyable for me, unlike that bug cell, I won't make you all take turns." He flicked his eyes onto Celera. "And, whatever that attack was you used earlier would have killed me had I not reacted in a split second. Mark my words, you will not get the chance to do that again, I will make sure of it."

"He sounds pretty scared don't you think?" Celypa asked, smirking slightly.

"It is for good reason." Celera said in a clipped tone. _If he didn't have the presence of mind to throw up a last second shield I would have shredded him._

"Not exactly scared, wary is more like it." Tarnuu corrected. "Don't get the wrong idea though, I am not scared of you little girl or the rest of you. But, you Celera... I will make it my top priority to make sure you can't even twitch your fingers."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up!?" Vegeta roared.

"Why don't you make me, little prince."

They collided again

Vegeta shot towards him only to be sent flying back by a swift kick as Celypa and Okita both appeared at Tarnuu's sides. Celypa swinging her leg forward, Okita swinging his fist, Tarnuu laughed blocking Celypa's kick throwing her into Goku and spun around Okita's punch smashing his shin into his back sending the hybrid flying across the ground smashing into Yamcha and Vegeta.

Celera and Ivory took advantage of the opening. Celera rushing in from the side as Ivory rushed from the side, Tarnuu smashed into them head on their blows colliding leaving a loud shock wave in their wake and shattering the ground. He hooked one arm around Celera's neck throwing her off to the side and into Krillin. Tarnuu evaded another punch from Ivory smashing the tip of his elbow into her ribs, following through the same motion and turned out slamming his foot into Shaello's side sending them both flying back.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Celypa yelled, charging Tarnuu head on. She swung her right leg forward in a wide arc, Taruu ducked under the strike, slamming his fist into her stomach snatching her breath away and sending her crashing across the ground. He took a moment to smirk, relishing the battle, and turned sharply spotting three flashes out the corner of his eye. Trunks flew in from one side, Yamcha another while Vegeta came in from above.

"Not even close, I'll turn it up a notch!" Tarnuu roared.

Tarnuu blocked Vegeta's punch with a sharp forearm ramming a knee forward knocking him back, he swiveled narrowly dodging Trunks's strike snatching him by the arm and swung him to the side smashing him right into Yamcha sending the bandit slamming into Goku the combined impact with his sending them skidding across the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Tarnuu shifted to his left releasing Trunks just as the youth slammed an elbow into his forehead. Tarnuu recovered quickly this time ramming him arm into Trunks's stomach, hefting him up with one arm and slamming him against Celera who flew in from the side and then Ivory who flew in from behind. He shifted once more, opening his palm and sending a blast into Okita's stomach allowing the impact to send them into a wild tumble before colliding into a nearby mountain.

"Hey! Tarnuu!" Goku shouted, bolting for the massive Saiyan. He gritted his teeth, slamming his knee straight into Tarnuu's chin, a loud clap booming around them as the impact carried through splattering the ground, Tarnuu grunted as blood flew from his mouth, gripping Goku by the knee and _threw_ him to the side watching him smash into Shaello and Celypa clipping Nail and Trunks along the way.

"Kaioken! Times FORTY-RAAHH!" Krillin howled, eyes nearly bulging from his head as he pushed the Kaioken higher and higher passed his previous point. Tarnuu wasted no time hasily dodging his frenzied and vicious assault taking a punch to the nose, and swiftly slammed his shin into his stomach sending Krillin flying across the ground, and into Shaello slamming them both into and through cliff face. "Bring it on!" Tarnuu yelled, and was answered by a sharp barrages of punches from Goku and Celera. He smirked tearing forward, forcing Goku's fist aside with some effort, deftly dodging Celera's timed elbow, "raaaahhh!" He bellowed, slamming his forearm under Goku's neck swinging swiftly and smashing him into Celera slamming them both into the ground and pushing them through it.

"Hyyaahhh!" Celypa elbowed Tarnuu in the stomach, Shaello punched him in the ribs, while Nail kicked him in the face the trio frowning when their hits had little effect. Shaello hastily dodged a swift elbow, darting to the side and aimed a punch for his jaw. "Ahhhh!" Shaello let out a pained scream as Tarnuu twisted her arm slamming her shoulder first into Nail. He flicked his eyes onto Trunks and Vegeta as he floored Celypa with a sharp kick to the stomach. "So you've both got some fight in you still!" Tarnuu roared, dashing forward with surprising speed.

Yamcha lashed out with his fist, skewing its trajectory slightly, but Tarnuu caught it, and with a loud grunt he swung him around it slamming him into Vegeta, Okita, Ivory, and then Celera.

They cried out in pain, falling across the ground in wild flips being thrown even further by well timed energy blasts.

Tarnuu appeared in front of Krillin swinging a leg forward, Krillin flipped over his hulking limb slamming his shin across his face, rewarded for his efforts with a sharp punch that sent him flying overhead. Yamcha Trunks charged towards Tarnuu. Trunks swinging his knee forward with all the strength he could muster, while Yamcha unleashed a quick barrage of punches, Tarnuu smirked dodging the barrage, slamming his knee into Yamcha's while blocking Trunks's forearm with his massive had a loud clap booming around them as they were forced back from each other.

They crashed together again, exchanging blows at blinding speeds. Tarnuu increased his speed, slipping through Trunks's defense and flooring him with a knee to the sternum. Yamcha dashed towards him only to be sent back with a swift knee. Goku, Nail, Okita, Ivory, and Celera dashed from behind.

Tarnuu shifted rapidly punching Nail across the face in the same motion kneeing Goku in the side and elbowing Okita right against his temple. He completed his spin, ramming his knee into Ivory's stomach sending her skyward. He hastily dodged a swift punch from Celera slamming a fist across her side sending her skidding across the ground before she forced herself to a stop.

Goku and Vegeta sprinted towards Tarnuu sending a wild blast forward, Tarnuu dodged them, turning just in time avoiding Celera''s strike extending both arms out, and with a mighty shout sent out three blasts forcing them back and into the ground digging mile long trenches in their wake secluding the area in grim and smoke.

"Well..." Tarnuu said, wiping sweat from his brow, taking a good look at the blood that smeared over his arm. "But, even now you must understand you stand no chance even altogether. Lucky for you I love a good fight..." He slammed his foot down on Yamcha's chest driving him into the ground. "You all interfering and getting in my way... It was something I was expecting!" Tarnuu sneered at Vegeta and Okita, both trying to throw a punch. Tarnuu caught Okita's fist driving his knee into Vegeta's sternum and slammed Okita's face straight into his, both crying out in pain as they were sent flying back. "It looks like things are over for some of you._"_

* * *

><p><em>Damn it, how can this guy be so strong? <em>Goku didn't have a clue, but was grasping for straws. He was desperate what he was doing now had no effect on Tarnuu, nothing they did was having any effect, he was no match for him, and was like a soft punching bag. He wiped a streak of blood from between his eyes. _Even Cell wasn't this strong, I have no other choice but to use the Kaioken..._

"No! Goku! I know you're stupid, but there has to be a limit!" King Kai's voice boomed in his mind. "Goku. You better listen to me! Doing this... _It will not help you in the slightest. _Those energies are completely different, they'll clash inside of you, you'll be sapped of all your power... Or worse you'll be torn apart from the inside out!" He was starting to grow frantic and aggravated. "Are you even listening to me?!" King Kai snapped. "Goku, do you understand me!? Don't do it! Your were lucky enough Celera had those senzu beans when she did, if you do this... At your current power you'll be reduced to dust! Nothing more than ashes!"

_What else am I supposed to do!? _Goku thought. _Cell was never this strong...Even together this guy is picking all of us apart... He's five moves ahead! If I don't do something now we're all going to die._

"Goku there has to be another way! You have to find another way!" King Kai stressed every single word. "You _can't _do this. You CAN'T!"

"I'm sorry King Kai..." Goku shut off their mental connection. "I have to do this."

_Please hold together body... _Goku took a deep breath through his nostrils, focusing on his ki and flaring it as high as it could go. "Hhhgghhhh..." His muscles bulged rippling veins across his entire body. _Here goes nothing..._"SUPER KAIOKEN..." He roared, feeling the aura burn to life around him, his golden aura flickered violently as it morphed to red, his hair flashing into a bright crimson. "TIMES TWO!"

"What!?" Tarnuu roared, bracing against the gust of force.

"Raaahhh!" Goku shot forward, propelled by his fiery aura, tearing the ground where he stood. He slammed a charged fist Tarnuu's jaw stunning the man and hurling him away. Tarnuu rapidly flipped, recovering on a dime and lashed out with a vicious kick spotting the blistering aura at the last second, Goku's foot smashing square in his face and his foot connected with Goku's jaw launching both of them back and across the terrain.

Goku hissed, blood dripping from the side of his mouth, with a quick thrust he recovered shooting forward and upward leaving a fiery trail behind along with a pulsing wave. He slammed a knee into Tarnuu's stomach forcing blood to fly out of his mouth, he spun, lashing out with a fist. Tarnuu snatched his arm smashing his face right into Goku's as the Saiyan's elbow crashed right on top of his skull throwing them both down into a nearby mountain.

"Kaioken..." Tarnuu hissed, ghastly eyes trained on Goku's form. "You think you can beat me with that!?"

"Won't know...Until I try..." Goku strained through clenched teeth.

"Interesting, show me what you can do then!" Tarnuu howled in glee. He shot forward, tearing a trench through the ground from the sheer force of his aura. He rammed his knee into Goku's stomach forcing the man back. Goku snarled, springing forward and cracking his foot across Tarnuu's skull sending him skidding back, he shot forward once more taking advantage of the small delay slamming a fist into his stomach drawing a pained gasp from the more massive man.

Tarnuu smirked, licking the blood from his mouth. He snarled, wrapping his arms around Goku's NECK and heaved with an irate roar, propelling himself upward with a roaring flare of his aura. Goku hammered his fists and elbows into Tarnuu's face and torso struggling against his brute strength. "GOING DOWN!" Tarnuu snarled, shooting towards the ground like an arrow, ignoring Goku's frenzied strikes as he put on another burst of speed slamming Goku back first into a mountain. The mighty natural structure heaved once before collapsing in on itself taking them both along for the ride.

Goku let out a pained scream, smacked by debris and the full force of the impact, he felt the uncontrollable power slip away as he was buried in the massive crater.

"Tch, and here I was expecting more..." Tarnuu scoffed at the fallen form of Goku half covered in debris and rubble. "I guess I should have expected this since you weren't trained by King Kai, what a shame... That Kaioken is quite the technique to get you out of a bind."

* * *

><p>Trunks coughed violently, struggling to push himself up from his indent in the cold ground, he turned his anger and pain filled eyes onto Tarnuu who remained confident but cold. <em>How can he be so strong? Even Cell wasn't this strong, I can't even lay a hand on him... I've come so far, but... this guy is picking me apart along with everyone else... Why... <em>He slammed his hand into the ground, staring at the blood steadily dripping under him. _Why am I so... weak..._

It didn't matter. None of it mattered. He was the son of Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. The greatest of his kind, a super elite, a pure blooded fighter, he was a Super Saiyan. He inherited those traits, strive to make his father proud doing everything in his power to see it through. All of his effort, his pride at finally being acknowledged by his father. It didn't matter. _Damn it all._

The words boomed through his mind, so hollow. His royal blood meant his ancestors were great warriors. It said nothing of him. Nothing about him. He always believed this wholeheartedly. All that mattered in his life was strength... To have the strength to survive just another day... To live just a little longer... To stand. To defeat your enemies... If you were defeated, you were killed... it didn't matter who or what you were. You were just a bug to be squashed. He thought knew this too well having endured a life of nothing but hardships...

But he was learned. Kakarot and Celera taught him, Krillin and Yamcha were always there. His mother welcomed him with open arms despite not knowing who he was at first. He became a Super Saiyan. Unlocked the greater limits of the form.

But, it didn't matter...

Now he wouldn't have the chance to see his mother again. Hear his parents do their banter. He'd never get to hear her voice again.

And, Tarnuu was going to kill them all. Kill him. His father. Goku. Celypa. Celera. Yamcha. Shaello. Krillin. Nail.

He had been like him at one point in time, on a mindless conquest, desiring immortality to topple Frieza rather than his own strength. How deluded. How fucking foolish! "Damn it..." He growled, a stray tear falling from his eye. "Why can't I get stronger?! When I needed it the most I..." And something snapped.

"Tarnuu...!" Tarnuu glanced away from Goku's bloodied and battered form, to the side where the irritating voice came from. Trunks was walking-limping towards him, nursing his side with one hand, and wiping blood away from his mouth with the other hand. There was a grim determination glinting in his eyes.

"Oh, it's just you Trunks. Still have some left you in after all..." Tarnuu chuckled, smirking at him. He turned to face him fully taking a few steps forward. "Or is it that you're not comfortable with the idea of dying?" He delivered another series of punches to Vegeta, Celera, Shaello, and Okita for good measure smirking as they all coughed out blood shooting across the ground. "Well, don't just stand there. Come and fight me, but I'll warn you at your current level you won't even last five minutes against me."

"Shut up!" Trunks snarled, his voice cracking. "You will not look down on me!" His aura started jutting and flaring, hair twisting upwards.

_Odd...It seems like he's tapping into that power too... _Goku thought silently, wiping blood from under his nose and mouth peering to the side. _Super Saiyan two, the true ascension, not like the higher levels of Super Saiyan _

Tarnuu glared at Trunks as he walked towards him with shaky steps. He hissed loudly, narrowing his eyes onto the youth. "You're just like your father, just looking at you makes my blood boil."

"I will... Stop..." He took another step, more swift and deliberate. Almost fell. But, he held fast taking Another. And another. There wasn't any hope even if he was at her maximum and his muscles engorged with energy, it still wouldn't be enough. Tarnuu wasn't wrong. He was too powerful, too fast, too cunning... He even put Cell to sham. Maybe he couldn't be beaten. Maybe it wasn't just a stupid thing he said. He was the only one still standing, everyone else was either on the ground or struggling to their feet, even Vegeta was on shaky legs.

This was all on him now. If only Gohan were here with that mysterious power... No... They couldn't rely on that, Tarnuu would still be stronger. It was his and Celypa's fault-their time travel tore a rift... Gero was sick and twisted enough to create such a monster and unleashed onto the world. He'd take care of it. He had to.

"You've got some grit to you boy, but that won't be enough." Tarnuu clenched, struggling to keep a growl from escaping. "I intended to kill Celera first since she is the most dangerous and problematic person here. However, I won't let your persistence, your determination be wasted I'm going to start this massacre with you!" He smirked, his image shimmering into a blur before phasing out completely.

Tarnuu instantly stood a few inches from him glaring down at the Saiyan. Trunks flinched away from the sudden movement, shocked and unprepared. "Goku will follow, then Vegeta, then Celypa, and then the rest of these fighters... Then the rest of the filthy people of this planet that you've been trying so desperately to protect..." Trunks glowered, shaking in fear and anger as Tarnuu continued, he took another step towards him as he stepped back. "And when they die...They will all know it was down to you... That you had one chance and you failed miserably!" He spat taking a thunderous step forward shattering the ground as his aura surged around him. "You are foolish to even think could ever compete with me! At least you'll see your mother again._" _Tarnuu sneered, slamming his knee into his stomach with his full strength, a sound like thunder and choking rippled through the air.

Trunks fell onto his knees gasping for air. "How dare you..."

"Don't talk, if you have anything to say to me..." Tarnuu smirked. "Say it with your fists."

* * *

><p>"How dare you!" Trunks roared, his hair starting to wave violently in his aura. "I will make you pay for that!" He threw his head back, screaming as he surged with power.<p>

He mastered the Super Saiyan form. Any attempt to bulk himself up would cost him in speed, there was no way his body could contain anymore energy without his agility, speed, and dexterity taking a backseat. He couldn't afford to lose that now. He growled, pushing more and more, the pain overwhelming, his irises flickering in and out. His hair looked like it was on fire, he felt like he was on fire, one thing carried him through the torment. Through the pain _I have to get stronger... When I needed it the most I...!_

"So you're going to engorge yourself with energy and beef up." Tarnuu mocked, watching him with interest. "You're just making yourself a larger target for me to hit and you're sapping away your endurance. I had hoped you'd gain your father's tactical skills as well as his grit, evidently you haven't..."

"That's not going to work." Celypa forced herself onto one knee, barely holding herself up. "You're trying to make yourself stronger, but it doesn't work that way! We both ran into the same thing."

_No... _Nail narrowed his eyes carefully. _He's reaching... That point. It may look like he's trying to use that one form, but he isn't. _

His aura surged more becoming more vicious and flame like, her hair a wild frenzy. The pain was unbearable, her skin was peeling, her muscles were ready to explode. It burned. He pushed. He screamed. He could feel it. See it... A gold beacon. Bulma's falling body, hr dying breath. It consumed him rushing into his blood, tearing into him, pushing her beyond his breaking point both mentally and physically. "Raaaahhggggg...!"

"Don't tell me he's..." Yamcha muttered, eyes widening in disbelief.

"It looks like it!" Shaello exclaimed.

"He's actually doing it..." Vegeta muttered, eyes dilating. "He's going to ascend..."

"Like father like son I suppose..." Celera peered at Trunks through her splayed bangs.

"Get down!" Krillin shouted, seeing a bright beam of light shine from Trunks. "This whole place is going to blow!"

It exploded viciously. First his aura. Blazing bright gold and surging with electricity. His body shrouded in the blinding light, wholly consumed consumed in a fiery flash. The roar of the energy deafened them spilling shock waves of force all around them, tearing mountains and cliff face to pieces... And, finally it receded back into silence. Dead silence.

"Now we're talking." Tarnuu blinked a couple of times, focusing his senses before a smirk graced his face. _Seems like he's ascended, now this should be interesting._

The light slowly faded, revealing a shade of gold. There was a figure visible in the center, slowly coming into shape as the glow dimmed down. Tarnuu chose to attack, springing forward, growling, there was a quiet crunching sound and he halted abruptly fist pushing forward.

Trunks stood taller than before, and more muscular than before, but not nearly as much as the Ascended Super Saiyan or the level above that. His wounds appeared to be healed as well, but his eyes were a cold shade of blue. His hair was stretched to its maximum, standing up on end more than before and had the same gold shade as her blistering aura. Electricity constantly surged throughout his aura popping the ground every few minutes. He had one arm extended, fist pressed into Tarnuu's face as the man's fist was pressed into his own. He hissed, dashing back.

"Now that's more like it!" Tarnuu shouted. "You haven't disappointed me after all."

"You're not going to get passed me, Tarnuu!" Trunks snarled, he flinched forward, fist swinging up, blocked horrendously by Tarnuu's massive arm, the impact forcing him flying up into the air. Trunks appeared above him, smashing his knee into the small of his back launching him back down at even greater speeds. Trunks appeared at his side lashing out with a quick elbow, hissing from the a new gash split across his skull by Tarnuu paying him back by smashing the tip of elbow across his head, throwing him farther down, he smashed into the ground tearing a huge crater into the landscape.

Tarnuu floated out of the massive crater, landing on the edge of it, cracking his neck several times and spitting out some blood. "It seems you've ascended just like your father and Goku, perhaps I underestimated you. You may be a brat, but you've got some pluck after all."

Trunks landed silently in front of him, a scowl crossing her face.

They both growled, clenching their fists and snapping them forward at full speed towards each other, their blows connected snapping their heads back but Tarnuu snapped his hands forward snatching Trunks by the wrist and slammed his knee directly into his stomach drawing out a loud gasp. Trunks grunted swinging his leg around, slamming it into Tarnuu's jaw forcing him to let go, he pressed his attack lunging forward and slamming both fists into his chest, driving him back into the ground. Tarnuu heaved, swiping viciously to the side, cracking his fist across Trunks's mouth sending him flying back as he skidded to a stop. "Heh, you aren't half bad kid."

* * *

><p>"Tch..." Trunks grunted. "We've already been warned well in advance, and I've seen you fight enough now." He narrowed his eyes. "I would be a bit daunted had I not seen your patterns and attacks, but I have... You won't defeat me."<p>

"What arrogance... I guess I shouldn't expect anything less out of you." Tarnuu chuckled darkly, slowly sliding into a loose stance. "After all you're Vegeta's son and some of those traits would definitely be passed onto you... But, I'm going to knock you down a few pegs before I snap your little neck or break a few ribs."

"Raaggghhhh!" Trunks sped forward propelled by his aura, swinging his fist upward in a tight curve, Tarnuu dodged the blow with ease moving his head to the side. Trunks jumped flipping back and swinging his leg down, slamming it against Tarnuu's forearm with vicious force.

He launched a quick blast towards Tarnuu's face. Tarnuu didn't even flinch as it detonated harmlessly in a cloud of smoke, lashing out with his right leg aiming for Trunks's legs. He quickly evaded, landing a few feet away from him.

"Afraid to take a hit are you?" Tarnuu smirked. "You can dish out but you can't take it... No matter, keep on going!"

Trunks sped forward, striking out with his left fist, Tarnuu raised his forearm again, deflecting the thunderous punch with a violent swipe. Trunks grunted, swinging his other fist around and slamming it across his jaw pushing forward with all his strength. Tarnuu slid against the battered ground, feet digging trenches as flexed his arms and dashed towards the youth, slamming his shin right into his torso, forcing a small amount of blood to fly from his mouth.

Trunks heaved, aura blazing as he sped away, a small scowl crossing his face as he dodged Tarnuu's follow up attack. He pressed his attack, slamming punch after punch, kick after kick, knee after knee forward. Tarnuu returned the favor slamming his hands, forearms, and shins into the powerful blows deflecting them aggressively or trading back and forth. "I admit you impress me." Tarnuu commented. "You are quite strong, and your tactical ability is above what I thought it was. But, I know you can't keep this up for long." He emphasized the last part.

"I'll keep this up for as long as it takes!" Trunks seethed. "Haaaaa!" Trunks snapped his arm forward unleashing a violent stream of ki, quickly swiveling and began dashing left to right rapidly, putting on sudden bursts of speed and unleashing another quick barrage of energy blasts, kicking up smoke and debris to confuse Tarnuu.

Tarnuu dashed back and forth easily evading the timed barrage, eyes flicking back and forth between the blasts and Trunks's jagged aura. Trunks appeared behind him in a quick flash, the movement was anticipated, and Tarnuu raised his hand snatching him by the fist. The punch was caught, and with a cunning smirk Trunks lashed out with his other fist, watching with anticipation as it slammed into Tarnuu's stomach driving him into the ground. He show towards him, aiming a swift punch for his jaw once more, but Tarnuu snatched him by the wrist, smashing his elbow right into Trunks's face following up with a vicious punch to his side, the impact hurling him away.

Halting his tumble, Trunks floated down towards Tarnuu, who was staring up at him poised and ready a chilling smirk on his features. "You are strong, Tarnuu. A lot stronger than I was expecting." He commented. _His blows are heavy and deal a lot of damage, trading blows back and forth won't play out too well in my favor._

Well, now that is surprising..." Tarnuu laughed to himself. "Perhaps you are not as arrogant as your stupid and foolish father..."

"Are you done talking!? Let's fight!" They both vanished, shock waves rocking the landscape as their deadly dance recommenced.

"Now you're talking." Tarnuu shifted rapidly, deflecting a kick, lashing out with a series of his own, quickly raising his forearm to block another series of punches from the youth. "LET'S FIGHT!"

"Haaaa!" Trunks screamed, eyes narrowing as he shot towards the monstrosity of a man, aura blazing around him as he sent a mighty swing forward he slammed his fists into Tarnuu's repeatedly cracking and shattering the ground around them, rapidly exchanging blows snapping their respective heads from left to right and actually forcing each other back and leaving trenches in the dirt.

Tarnuu smirked, tasting blood in his mouth, lunging forward and snapping his arm up, clenching Trunk's wrist and leaned forward slamming his other hand into his face, gritting his teeth as Trunks's knee crashed into stomach. It actually hurt, a good deal, but he'd give credit where it was due. "Now, that's more like it Trunks. You've actually surprised me, I wasn't expecting such a dramatic increase! But, you should know that at this rate you will not defeat me!" Tarnuu snarled, smashing the back of the youth's head into the cold ground, shoving him deeper and deeper forcing him to shoot through the under layer leaving a trench in his wake.

"RAAAAHHHH!" Trunks screamed in fury, with a might heavy of his aura he bursted up from underground littered in cuts and gashes, one long gash running across his right forearm and another nasty gash scraping along his upper chest. His armor beyond the point of repair, one side of it completely missing lost in the destruction of the prior attack exposing his dense and muscular form.

Tarnuu's smirk widened as he smashed his knee into the center of Trunks's abdomen drawing a pained gasp from him for good measure he kneed him three more times until he was wheezing blood and finished him off with a vicious punch to the jaw grabbing him by the neck and slamming him across the ground.

Trunks quickly recovered slamming one hand and foot into the ground, shooting forward with a wild scream while Tarnuu ran towards him his heaving footsteps shook the ground. "I thought that'd keep you down, guess I was wrong! I'll try something else then." Tarnuu smirked catching a blur of motion. _Heh, so he's trying to use his speed to disorient me... Fool, my sensory perception is far too sharp to fall prey to such a tactic._

"RAAAHHH!" Trunks made his presence known, barreling right into Tarnuu with one fist forward, the next one already lashing out. Tarnuu blocked the first punch, dodging passed the second and struck out with his massive leg. The two disappeared high into the air once more their violent clash shaking landscape.

"Raagghhhh!" Tarnuu yelled, flaring his golden aura out around him as he put on a sudden burst of speed, rocketing one fist forward. Trunks blocked the blow with his forearm, teeth gritting as he slid back struggling to bring himself a halt. "Come on boy!" Tarnuu snarled, shooting towards him with vehemence both darting across the ground their battle commenced in loud shock waves and thrashing limbs rattling the entire landscape around them.

Tarnuu narrowed his eyes, dodging a vicious uppercut, that would have no doubt make him bite his tongue off, and swiveled away from a swift kick, he pressed his attacking swaying down, and lashing out with a horrendous straight aiming to knock his head off, but Trunks hastily blocked it with his raised forearm, snarling in pain as he slid back against the ground tearing away at his boots. "What's the matter, boy!? Are you starting to slow down!?" Trunks tanked his punch to the stomach, powering through with sheer fury and willpower, smashing his face clean into Tarnuu's, sending him flying back and through a cliff face.

"Why don't you shut up!" Trunks shouted, shooting downward, tearing through the air and forcing a loud boom to clap across the area, using his momentum he lashed out with a quick barrage of punches and kicks, Tarnuu smirked meeting him head on in a loud thunderclap, both of them battering through each other's defenses-not even bothering to go on the defensive.

"You surprise me Trunks once again!" Tarnuu shouted, twisting passed his series of punches, smacking his foot to the side and rammed his shin into his stomach, blackening Trunks's vision for just a second it was enough for Tarnuu to strike once more, slamming the tip of his elbow right on center of Trunks's forehead launching him towards the ground.

"But, this battle is over!" Tarnuu shot down towards him, fingers tensing as they clasped around the smaller man's body, and with a mighty throw he hurled Trunks headfirst into the ground kicking up a cloud of dust and debris as the youth's body was half submerged in the cold terrain, leaving his legs dangling and half bent.

"But, I will give credit where it is rightfully due." Tarnuu smirked, grabbing him by the ankle and yanking him out from his borrow, chuckling at the state he was in. "You've got a lot of pluck, what the-"

Trunks's hand flashed in a blur before a large sphere burned to life detonating with vicious impact forcing Tarnuu to let him go within that instant, sending the man crashing to the ground with an earthshaking thud. "Heh, I told you to stop talking." Trunks muttered with a half smirk, spitting out some blood as he did so.

_No... _Goku painfully glowered. He didn't need to guess, he felt Taruu's gathering ki into a single point rising with agitation. _Damn it all, no... No... What's he going to do now!?_

Tarnuu slowly raised himself up, springing up onto his feet moving his neck to the side, extending one arm over head palm facing up. "I see, so you were playing possum... You are ruthless, Trunks I see..." Tarnuu chuckled as blistering surge of yellow-orange energy smothered his hand. "But, the damage has already been done. I will grant you a death worthy of a Saiyan, do not feel ashamed for losing and feel no fear!"

_I've got nothing left... To give, _Trunks closed his eyes, struggling to stand himself up, waiting for the blast to overtake him completely. _It can't end this way... But, at least I'll be with mother..._

"SUPERNOVA!" Tarnuu roared, unleashing the furious energy globe, launching it straight down towards Trunks with sheer ferocity. "This is the end Trunks! Take pride in the fact you've given me a great fight!"

The Supernova arced down towards Trunks, the roaring and vicious yellow-orange sphere of energy approaching the ground rapidly, burning everything in its potent and oppressive light, and heating the air with its scorching power. It was like it shared Tarnuu's exhilaration and bloodthirsty disposition, racing just as his anticipation for the kill grew and grew. Victory was well within his hands, and the death of Trunks would only nurture the radical energy blast before it exploded in a blaze of furious and glaring light..

Trunks struggled to move, nearly drained, bruised, bloodied, and battered. He stared at the oncoming sphere with trepidation. _How could... I fail. We were so close... So close..._

_"TRUNKS!" _There was a series of anguish and fear filled shouts, deafened by the roaring energy.

"DODGE!" Yamcha screamed, body going rigid. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

Vegeta shook in his spot, blood pouring down the gash on his head as he struggled to steel run forward. _I have to do something! I can't let him kill my son! _His legs trembled, despite his urge to help out he could barely move. He was running on fumes, too bloodied and beaten. _I won't just stand and watch! Not this time... Even if..._

Trunks thought of Bulma. This was his last thought. His mind played back to their first meeting, back when he first came back to see how warped this timeline was. She didn't even know who he was-and even tried to flirt with him, until he told her he was her son. Despite all the teasing and apprehensive looks she received after that she was... He managed a small smile, keeping his focus on his mother, his younger counterpart, Vegeta watching over him while they went to the city or Kame House to deliver news.

His eyes widened in shock.

Trunks seen him/her... Who was it? Before he heard the loud flickering sounds and a loud boom. Celera... No a man with wild hair was was before him, he couldn't tell, but the person's leg was stretched out with an icy scowl on his face, his foot connecting with the enormous globe of energy skewing its trajectory sharply. He felt the sudden heat dissipate away from him.

The moment lasted just long enough to see the Supernova rocketing skyward and the attack exploded deafening everything with noise and impact tearing apart everything it could reach and throwing everyone back. The earth trembled before the blast's might, cracks and gashes spreading from the ground and shattering where the blast exploded above.

"Syrus, what the fuck are you doing here!?" Tarnuu all but snarled with absolute venom on every word. "Better yet why the fuck are you interfering!? You must have a death wish!"

Syrus hovered to the ground, landing silently as a gust of wind blew across the area, he spared a glance at Trunks's beaten form before pinning it onto Tarnuu. Narrowing his glinting eyes he took several steps forward. "I've come here to check on your progress with the Dragonballs, and so far I see that you've made none and they are not where they should be. Instead, you've chosen to satiate your need for battle and mayhem."

The two glared at each other.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Krillin asked, eyes widening as he took a slow step back. "He's..."

"And, I thought the big guy was strong..." Shaello muttered painfully, nursing her arm. "This guy, don't tell me..."

"Syrus." Okita spat the name, his entire body stiffening as he took in the man's visage. "Damn it, this isn't good..."

_So that's Syrus? _Vegeta looked at the wild haired man carefully. _Doesn't look like much to me._

"What do you want with the Dragonballs!?" Goku shouted, finding the strength to stand once more. He looked between Tarnuu and Syrus. "Listen. I won't let either of you have your way."

"You can hardly stand up, so I suggest you shut your mouth before I put you down for good. This has nothing to do with you." Syrus leered at the Saiyan for a moment, eyes glinting with murderous intent before he pinned them once again on Tarnuu. "You were supposed to find the Dragonballs and gather them so we can make our wish! Why have you been dawdling this whole time!?"

"I never took orders from you in the first place, you stupid bastard." Tarnuu spat, taking threatening steps forward. "I've got news for you, your little Dragonballs are good for shit. Kami isn't around here anymore, so they're inert now. You know what that means, they're useless!" He halted in his steps, nostrils flaring and eyes blazing with fury. "I said to hell with your plan from the outset, it was one giant waste of time."

"Do you have any proof?" Syrus questioned angrily.

"Tch. I've heard about enough of your mouth. I only tolerated you because we had the same goal in mind, but now that is a moot point." Tarnuu snarled, glowering long and hard at the shorter and smaller man.

"It's true." Trunks spoke up. "The Dragonballs are inert."

Syrus glowered for a moment. "Well, in that case we're going to go to Namek and use those."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Goku rasped, body tense with apprehension. "If you intend to do that-"

"No, fuck that, and fuck the Dragonballs! Fuck Namek!" Tarnuu roared, cutting Goku off emphatically, swiping his hand through the air for emphasis, ripping a trench into the ground as he did so. "You don't give me orders, I've had enough of this... You've pissed me off for the last time you little shit." He cracked his neck, letting his aura surge around him. "I'm going to shut you up, for good."

"I guess this couldn't be avoided." Syrus glared for a moment. "So be it then."


	51. Chapter 51

_Previously_

_No... _Goku painfully glowered. He didn't need to guess, he felt Taruu's gathering ki into a single point rising with agitation. _Damn it all, no... No... What's he going to do now!?_

Tarnuu slowly raised himself up, springing up onto his feet moving his neck to the side, extending one arm over head palm facing up. "I see, so you were playing possum... You are ruthless, Trunks I see..." Tarnuu chuckled as blistering surge of yellow-orange energy smothered his hand. "But, the damage has already been done. I will grant you a death worthy of a Saiyan, do not feel ashamed for losing and feel no fear!"

_I've got nothing left... To give, _Trunks closed his eyes, struggling to stand himself up, waiting for the blast to overtake him completely. _It can't end this way... But, at least I'll be with mother..._

"SUPERNOVA!" Tarnuu roared, unleashing the furious energy globe, launching it straight down towards Trunks with sheer ferocity. "This is the end Trunks! Take pride in the fact you've given me a great fight!"

The Supernova arced down towards Trunks, the roaring and vicious yellow-orange sphere of energy approaching the ground rapidly, burning everything in its potent and oppressive light, and heating the air with its scorching power. It was like it shared Tarnuu's exhilaration and bloodthirsty disposition, racing just as his anticipation for the kill grew and grew. Victory was well within his hands, and the death of Trunks would only nurture the radical energy blast before it exploded in a blaze of furious and glaring light..

Trunks struggled to move, nearly drained, bruised, bloodied, and battered. He stared at the oncoming sphere with trepidation. _How could... I fail. We were so close... So close..._

_"TRUNKS!" _There was a series of anguish and fear filled shouts, deafened by the roaring energy.

"DODGE!" Yamcha screamed, body going rigid. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

Vegeta shook in his spot, blood pouring down the gash on his head as he struggled to steel run forward. _I have to do something! I can't let him kill my son! _His legs trembled, despite his urge to help out he could barely move. He was running on fumes, too bloodied and beaten. _I won't just stand and watch! Not this time... Even if..._

Trunks thought of Bulma. This was his last thought. His mind played back to their first meeting, back when he first came back to see how warped this timeline was. She didn't even know who he was-and even tried to flirt with him, until he told her he was her son. Despite all the teasing and apprehensive looks she received after that she was... He managed a small smile, keeping his focus on his mother, his younger counterpart, Vegeta watching over him while they went to the city or Kame House to deliver news.

His eyes widened in shock.

Trunks seen him/her... Who was it? Before he heard the loud flickering sounds and a loud boom. Celera... No a man with wild hair was was before him, he couldn't tell, but the person's leg was stretched out with an icy scowl on his face, his foot connecting with the enormous globe of energy skewing its trajectory sharply. He felt the sudden heat dissipate away from him.

The moment lasted just long enough to see the Supernova rocketing skyward and the attack exploded deafening everything with noise and impact tearing apart everything it could reach and throwing everyone back. The earth trembled before the blast's might, cracks and gashes spreading from the ground and shattering where the blast exploded above.

"Syrus, what the fuck are you doing here!?" Tarnuu all but snarled with absolute venom on every word. "Better yet why the fuck are you interfering!? You must have a death wish!"

Syrus hovered to the ground, landing silently as a gust of wind blew across the area, he spared a glance at Trunks's beaten form before pinning it onto Tarnuu. Narrowing his glinting eyes he took several steps forward. "I've come here to check on your progress with the Dragonballs, and so far I see that you've made none and they are not where they should be. Instead, you've chosen to satiate your need for battle and mayhem."

The two glared at each other.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Krillin asked, eyes widening as he took a slow step back. "He's..."

"And, I thought the big guy was strong..." Shaello muttered painfully, nursing her arm. "This guy, don't tell me..."

"Syrus." Okita spat the name, his entire body stiffening as he took in the man's visage. "Damn it, this isn't good..."

_So that's Syrus? _Vegeta looked at the wild haired man carefully. _Doesn't look like much to me._

"What do you want with the Dragonballs!?" Goku shouted, finding the strength to stand once more. He looked between Tarnuu and Syrus. "Listen. I won't let either of you have your way."

"You can hardly stand up, so I suggest you shut your mouth before I put you down for good. This has nothing to do with you." Syrus leered at the Saiyan for a moment, eyes glinting with murderous intent before he pinned them once again on Tarnuu. "You were supposed to find the Dragonballs and gather them so we can make our wish! Why have you been dawdling this whole time!?"

"I never took orders from you in the first place, you stupid bastard." Tarnuu spat, taking threatening steps forward. "I've got news for you, your little Dragonballs are good for shit. Kami isn't around here anymore, so they're inert now. You know what that means, they're useless!" He halted in his steps, nostrils flaring and eyes blazing with fury. "I said to hell with your plan from the outset, it was one giant waste of time."

"Do you have any proof?" Syrus questioned angrily.

"Tch. I've heard about enough of your mouth. I only tolerated you because we had the same goal in mind, but now that is a moot point." Tarnuu snarled, glowering long and hard at the shorter and smaller man.

"It's true." Trunks spoke up. "The Dragonballs are inert."

Syrus glowered for a moment. "Well, in that case we're going to go to Namek and use those."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Goku rasped, body tense with apprehension. "If you intend to do that-"

"No, fuck that, and fuck the Dragonballs! Fuck Namek!" Tarnuu roared, cutting Goku off emphatically, swiping his hand through the air for emphasis, ripping a trench into the ground as he did so. "You don't give me orders, I've had enough of this... You've pissed me off for the last time you little shit." He cracked his neck, letting his aura surge around him. "I'm going to shut you up, for good."

"I guess this couldn't be avoided." Syrus glared for a moment. "So be it then."

* * *

><p>Currently<p>

Yamcha and Krillin rushed towards the debris as fast as their legs could take them, it wasn't such a surprise that one chunk was just pushed aside, both showing the wounds of battle but having enough grit to dig. "Goku!" Yamcha shouted, beating Krillin to it, he spotted his old friend on the ground barely staying conscious with a a heap of debris covering him. Bending down he quickly cleared the rubble away and picked him up. Krillin moved with hast, walking with great speed as he carried him.

He laid him down on the ground. Goku let out a soft groan. _That big guy managed to do this to Goku, I've never seen him look so battered... _Yamcha clenched his teeth. "How are you holding up man, can you move?" Slowly, Goku nodded.

Just barely..." Goku rasped.

"Goku, that one guy must be..." Krillin swallowed slowly. "Syrus..."

"I know our situation has gotten that much worse." Goku winced, a cut on his side dripping steadily. "I know Okita warned us about these two, but even I can't believe..."If Tarnuu was this powerful, and he was still holding back, how powerful was Syrus...

"We can't just give up!" Yamcha raised his voice, unintentionally.

"I'm not saying we should give up, but as it stands we can't even touch the big guy... And, Syrus, he's supposed to be even more powerful I get the feeling that we're all outclassed here." Krillin's face set grimly, without another word he straightened his back glancing towards the duo's direction. "I think we should just let these two kill each other, maybe find our opening while they fight..." _I can't use that technique, at the rate I'm going..._

"That'd be a good idea." Goku knelled down, fighting for oxygen, his entire body shaking from pain and fatigue. _I'd hate to admit but Krillin is right...__ Syrus and Tarnuu are in a whole different league altogether... Even after these fights, and that attack Celera used... Tarnuu is still ready for more. _"Krillin. Yamcha. Do either of you have a technique that could take out one or both of these guys." Krillin's eyes widened briefly. "We're in dire straights right now..."

"I do have one. It's the Spirit Bomb, King Kai taught me it a while after I mastered the Kaioken." Krillin replied. Both Yamcha and Goku stared at Krillin intently, green and dark irises focusing respectively. "In order to kill even one of these guys with it I'd have to let it charge and I can't move while it is charging... It'll cancel out. But, I'm almost certain it could kill one of them." Because, killing both was too easy by any stretch.

"How long?" Yamcha ventured. "We could buy you some time."

Krillin's neck muscles were taut. "At least an hour, maybe two. I wouldn't just be drawing on the life on earth, but everywhere else in the universe... I'd have no other choice."

_Damn it... We don't have that much time, and I doubt even all of us working together could buy that much time... _Goku clenched his fists, a low grunt escaping him as anger and frustration set in.

"Damn it!" Yamcha seethed. "We don't have that kind of time." He rammed a fist into the ground, tearing away at his knuckles. "Gero, what was he thinking unleashing two monsters like this!?"

"Krillin, this Spirit Bomb... What exactly is it?" Goku asked with a wary expression.

"It's a technique that draws on the energy of every living thing. Grass, birds, trees, the soil, even the stars and planets... Anything that is full of life. All of this energy accumulates into one sphere... This isn't your everyday or ordinary technique, it attacks those with evil in their hearts, the greater the evil the greater its potency, you can't blast or punch it aside either."

"Would... Tarnuu's energy be taken as well?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, naturally. He is living after all." Krillin nodded.

_We may just come out of this on top after all... _Goku smirked for a moment. "Let's get to the others and fill them in on this."

* * *

><p>"Tarnuu..." Syrus sighed, looking at the massive Saiyan with lightning flickering through his aura, his eyes flicked to Celera and those assembling together now able to move after the beating. "Why is that you've been wasting your time with them? Have you forgotten our objective?"<p>

"To tell you the truth..." Tarnuu snarled, already focusing his ki into his fist. "I got tired of you trying to order me around."

The planet of their wish flashed through Syrus's mind. "Will you allow yourself to fall to your rage and own ambitions instead of completing our goal..._"_

"Oh, spare me." Tarnuu sneered. "Don't even start that whole thing. You know just as well as I do that the only reason we could cooperate for so long was because we had the same goal in mind. But, you thought of yourself to be superior to me, it turned from achieving our goal to following you, you trying to give me orders." He held up a fist. "I wanted a good fight and I got one here, before you decided to interrupt me once again..."

"All for the sake of the fight?" Syrus asked.

"I would think even someone as rigid and obstinate as you like would be able to understand, we both have Saiyan blood in our veins after all." Cell allowed a scowl to cross his face. "We Saiyans live for the fight, for the sheer thrill that victory brings and the promise of bloodshed. But, you... You are not like that, you don't take pleasure in the pain of your foe, the thrill of the fight, the insatiable blood lust that you can feel taking over. Instead, you only forge ahead towards your own goals, passing up many opportunities in the process."

"I get it." Syrus nodded. "You just wish to kill and destroy. We could have already been passed this, but you insist on hanging onto such risible things..."

"Risible?!" Tarnuu snapped, outraged. "Do you not have pride?!"

"Sure."

Tarnuu chuckled darkly. "You're really making me angry, Syrus..."

"That makes two of us..." Syrus said lowly.

Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku arrived at this point, Krillin helping Trunks up to his feet and began grouping themselves together with the others and standing a safe distance away from the two arguing titans "So everyone is back together... A shame I've got my focus pinned on someone else." Tarnuu chuckled softly, anticipation getting the better of him as he sized up Syrus.

"What's up with these two? I thought they were allies or something like that?" Shaello asked, nursing her side.

"I... I'm not sure." Ivory frowned, warily eyeing the two men.

Okita frowned. "They were in my timeline... But, they never could get on the same page even if their lives depended on it, but they never came down to blows, at least not like this." There was a shifting pause as this news sunk in. Tarnuu and Syrus, they wanted to kill each other.

"Maybe we can use this to our advantage." Celera said.

"I still don't like our odds." Goku told them grimly. "You're all great fighters, and we've fought hard, but these guys are in a whole different league... Me, Krillin, and Yamcha have come up with a plan to take out both of them, it seems like a long shot, but it's worth the risk."

"If this is to channel our energy to you..." Vegeta started in a low snarl. "I would rather die than give you even a tenth!"

"No, it's nothing like that." Goku chuckled, despite Vegeta's scathing response. "Even if I had everyone's energy I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Care to explain then?" Trunks winced, his set of jet black and green armor was tattered and ravaged but not nearly as bad as Vegeta's, and his full black bodysuit was torn at the legs and arms exposing his thighs and biceps. It had been holding up pretty well too. "I maybe, must have forgotten something, but none of us know any technique that can kill one, yet alone both of these guys..." He shook his head, wiping away blood from his mouth. _Except for Celera, whatever that was she did would have crushed Tarnuu, but the condition she's in... If she does that again it may kill her._ "It may be a better idea to go with what Celera suggested."

"So, you all want to interfere too." Syrus said with narrowed eyes. "Just one moment." _This should knock the pluck out of some of them__...Don't need them interfering in what doesn't concern them. _He grunted, his power starting to fluctuate before it skyrocketed.

"What in the..." Krillin's eyes widened dramatically. "That... That can't be!" The sudden exertion from Syrus only kicked up dust and crumbled away piles of debris, but it was very much obvious... His ki was so thick and powerful, matting against the air like a second cloak, he could feel it brushing against him.

"How... How!?" Celypa was nearly gaping. _There's no way he can be that powerful, he's at least around Trunks's and Tarnuu's level, and he's barely tapping the surface!_

"This is just a small fraction of my full power." Syrus explained coolly, gesturing towards himself. Not out of arrogance, but to better explain. "So, now you all know that you're hopelessly outmatched and any attempts at confronting me will end with epic failure... So, just stay right where you are and I won't need to put you down."

_I was anticipating a small increase... _Nail thought, frowning deeply. _But, nothing as astronomical as this..._

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this..." Ivory was already tense, their kis varied, but Syrus wasn't lying-this was but a fraction, and Tarnuu remained the same terrifying force he was before.

"What is this!?" Celera demanded harshly, glaring straight at the duo. "Going to have a brawl and whoever wins get the Dragonballs? You are severely mistaken if you think I'll let you have your way!"

"Of course." Syrus answered, somehow sounding dry and pointed-like always. "As it stands not a single one of you can even hope to challenge me at this point in time, only Tarnuu and perhaps Trunks considering his wounds aren't too severe. But, by all means..." He locked eyes with her, neither of them willing to budge against the other. "Feel free to jump in at anytime, any of you or all of you, I'll gladly put you down and wipe you out of your misery."

"I won't let you do this..." Trunks growled.

"I'd like to test that. You make it sound quite exciting." Celypa stepped forward. "I won't just let either of you have your way and ignore me!"

"Celypa, don't be stupid!" Nail snapped. "You know you're outclassed. Fighting them will only result in your death!"

"You should listen to your friend, unless you have a death wish... But, since you're so eager you can all wait right where you are." Tarnuu said with a chuckle filled with malice. "As soon as I'm done crushing this bastard I'm going to get around to all of you, I'll start with you first Celypa... So, don't do something like trying to run away... Otherwise I may just have to blow up this entire planet." He grinned sadistically, taking a slow breath, tearing his gaze from the group and throwing his arms down "RAAHHHHH!" Shockwaves of force billowed out from around him tearing away at the terrain and flooring Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks, Ivory, and Yamcha.

_His ki... _Goku narrowed his eyes. _Like I thought before...he's tapping into a higher power... stronger than an ascended Saiyan._

"I hate to do this." Syrus said. "This whole thing is partly my fault... I suppose." He smiled slightly. "I should have been more insistent with our objective, you wouldn't have gotten so preoccupied and distracted... But, it's all for naught now." He slowly shifted into a stance. "Let's go, Tarnuu!"

"I've been waiting for this moment a very long time now." Tarnuu chuckled, sliding his feet apart a few inches, arms guarding his stomach and jaw. "Try to make this more interesting than last time. I've gotten a good warm up so we can skip the formalities."

"YAAAHHH!" Already standing a couple feet away from him, Tarnuu lunged forward sweeping high with a cross, Syrus swayed around his fist. _Fast just like I remember._He twisted to the side, raising up a forearm, blocking Syrus's shin, and launched a quick punch towards his jaw, pressing his opening. Syrus deflected it with a low grunt, spinning rapidly and swinging his instep for his ribs.

Tarnuu jumped, landing several feet away.

Syrus rammed his knee into Tarnuu's stomach, swinging his arm down and smashing his fist across the side of his jaw, he absorbed the impact easily.

Tarnuu spun, lashing out with a kick, but it streaked through Syrus's afterimage, and he phased into sight behind him lashing out with a quick knee, but was halted by Tarnuu's massive fist. Syrus flipped away, grunting softly as Tarnuu slammed an elbow into his forehead grinding his tip into the bone, tearing open the small cut. Syrus pushed off of him, jumping to his feet, and swung his leg just in time to ram it across Tarnuu's face.

Tarnuu grunted as the impact forced him back, feet struggling to maintain their purchase, another impact snapped his head back as Tarnuu connected with a vicious uppercut, Syrus stumbled back, slamming a foot behind him, forcing himself to a halt.

"What's this?" Tarnuu took a more offensive stance. "Look at you, not giving it your best!"

"Well..." Syrus raked some blood from his field of vision, feeling the wind slowly drying all the sweat on his forehead. "I wasn't sure how far I was going to have to go... You're still holding back yourself."

"Maybe I have been holding back too much up to this point." Tarnuu said with a dark chuckle before he vanished in an instant.

_Shit! _Syrus narrowed his eyes, spotting the quick flash of movement and hulking fist, but it appeared to be coming from every single direction. _He's even faster than he was before... But, he wishes to use deception, in that case..._ Tarnuu appeared in front of him, just an inch away, smirking arrogantly as he rifled his fist foard. Syrus threw a quick punch, their blows colliding with frightful force, but they were already gone before the impact could disperse. They appeared again, this time Syrus behind him, Tarnuu swung to the side, twisting sharply and swinging his elbow, but he his blow was met with a fierce knee.

"Now we're getting to it!" Tarnuu roared, appearing to Syrus's right, vanishing before his attack ever came close hitting him. This happened several more times before Syrus remained still. There was no point in tiring himself out only to hit him a few dozens times. He put his guard up, Tarnuu took advantage of the small gap, slamming his knee into the center of his stomach.

Syrus gasped in pain, staggering forward, only to be met with an elbow to the mouth, which he returned with a vicious snap of his head, ramming the back of it right against Tarnuu's chin. Feeling blood gushing in and from his mouth, Tarnuu sprung up to his, eyes appeared again above him, he blocked his punch, returning one of his own, meeting the blunt force of Syrus's heel.

Three dozen kicks from the side and two dozen punches from below. Six dozen elbows. Another punch and another kick. This continued for forty minutes, Syrus appearing and disappearing pressing his attack with wild spins and pivots, Tarnuu retaliating with brutal but swift counters, then both of them vanishing into their mad dashes landing several blows on each other.

Tarnuu gasped for oxygen, muscles screaming. He was getting irritated with having to defend from the different angles Syrus was attacking from, the wounds he sustained earlier were starting to nag at him, his arms felt heavy. He smirked sliding through Syrus's guard and slammed his shin into the center of his stomach, doubling him over and making him spit out some blood, she staggered back a few steps, and Tarnuu shot forward following up by driving his fist into his stomach again.

Syrus snarled, twisting passed his follow up punch, slamming his foot into his massive thigh, and finished by smashing the point of his elbow into the center of Tarnuu's forehead launching him away.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shaello asked suddenly. "This spirit Bomb of yours, we may have better luck with them killing each other.<p>

"I thought I was just thinking that..." Trunks commented.

"If we don't do something those two could team up... Then we're all as good as dead." Yamcha groaned.

"I think it is our best bet..." Krillin narrowed his eyes. "Like Yamcha said, we can't run the risk."

"Wait..." Celera grunted. "There will be no need to resort to that technique."

Goku sighed, dragging a hand through his spiky hair. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because..." Vegeta tensed, beads of sweat running down the side of his face. "This is a fight to the finish, whoever wins... We'll need to deal with them."

"And, as it stands none of us stand a chance." Nail frowned, fists clenching at his sides.

* * *

><p>Tarnuu lashed out again, Syrus swiftly ducked under his kick. He twisted, swinging his other leg around in a wild heel kick, knocking Tarnuu to the ground. Tarnuu was already on his feet, dashing and ramming his fist into his stomach, forcing the oxygen from his lungs.<p>

Tarnuu flew away, righting himself and blocked Syrus's blinding follow up attacks. He pressed his own attack, fists and shins smashing, pushing Syrus back steadily with brute force. "I forgot what it was like..." Cell chuckled. "Fighting you always makes my blood boil." He emphasized the last part.

Syrus appeared behind him, and Tarnuu whirled around second later, raising his hand to block. A punch was never thrown, a volley of red energy spheres from his hands slammed into him, driving Tarnuu into the ground. He shot down towards him, aiming a punch for his abdomen, but Tarnuu snatched him by the wrist, smashing an elbow into his sternum and let the impact carry him away.

Halting his tumble, Syrus floated down towards Tarnuu. "You are as problematic as you were before" Syrus commented.

"Haaaa!" Tarnuu screamed, eyes narrowing as he shot towards the bane of his existence, aura blazing around him as he sent a mighty swing forward he slammed his fists and shins into Syrus's repeatedly cracking and shattering the ground around them, splitting mountains nearby as they rapidly exchanged blows snapping their respective heads from left to right and actually forcing each other back and leaving trenches in the dirt.

Syrus smirked, tasting blood in his mouth, lunging forward and snapping his arm up, clenching Tarnuu's wrist and leaned back slamming his foot into his face, gritting his teeth as Tarnuu's knee crashed into stomach. It actually hurt, a good deal, but he'd give credit where it was due. "Come on!" Syrus snarled, smashing the back of his fist across Tarnuu's head, shoving him back further, but was met by a brutal knee that sent him skidding across the ground.

"RAAAAHHHH!" Tarnuu screamed in rage, with a mighty heave of his aura he shot forward littered in cuts and gashes.

Syrus's scowl creased as he smashed his knee into the center of Tarnuu's abdomen drawing a pained gasp from him for good measure he punched him right on the jaw, aiming to finish him off with a vicious punch to the jaw, but Tarnuu grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground, whipping him towards and through a mountain.

Syrus quickly recovered slamming one fist across Tarnuu's side and one foot into the ground, shooting forward with a wild scream while Tarnuu shot back, quickly rebounding and shooting back towards him. "I should have known that wouldn't keep you down!" Tarnuu smirked catching Syrus by the wrist before his chop could connect. _Heh, so he's trying to use his speed to disorient me... No, he is trying to goad me to overextend on my strikes, well then..._

"Come on!" Tarnuu snapped, barreling right into Syrus with one fist forward, the next one already lashing out in quick succession with his shins. Syrus blocked the first punch deftly, dodging passed the second and struck out, shins colliding with Tarnuu's as they fought for supremacy. The two disappeared once more, appearing high the air as their violent clash rocked and shattered the landscape.

"Raagghhhh!" Tarnuu yelled, flaring his golden aura out around him as he put on a sudden burst of speed, rocketing one fist forward. Syrus blocked the blow with his forearm, teeth gritting as he slid back struggling to bring himself a halt. Tarnuu snarled, shooting towards him with vehemence both darting across the ground their battle commenced in loud shock waves and thrashing limbs rattling the entire landscape around them.

Tarnuu narrowed his eyes, dodging a vicious uppercut, that would have no doubt make him bite his tongue off, and swiveled away from a swift elbow, he pressed his attacking swaying down, and lashing out with a horrendous straight aiming to knock his head off.

Syrus hastily blocked it with his raised forearm, snarling in pain as he slid back against the ground tearing away at his feet. Syrus tanked his punch to the stomach, powering through with sheer fury, smashing his face clean into Tarnuu's as the larger man slammed an elbow across his temple, sending them flying back and through a cliff face.

* * *

><p><em>This is madness...<em> Nail shot his eyes back and forth, head whirling every which way. "Are you keeping up with their movements?"

"I can, just barely." Trunks nodded, setting his jaw with a tight knit expression. "But, I'm not able to catch all of their movements. How about you Goku?"

"Well, yeah." Goku winced. "But, they're moving too fast for even me to read them sometimes."

_This isn't good... _Okita scowled up at the two battling titans. _If we even try to interfere, things will take a turn for the worse... But, if Tarnuu is pushed... And, he transforms... _He growled under his breath, eyes narrowing to slits. _That can't happen!_

_This battle will go either way... _Celera thought silently. _Both of them are still holding back a great deal__...But...Tarnuu... His ki ikeeps increasing as this battle continues... _She balled her fists at her sides. _I'm getting a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

><p>The fighters phased back into sight as a energy sphere launched by Syrus was smacked aside by Tarnuu, and his last second twist left him open. They both slammed their elbows against the other's, pushing and shoving. Tarnuu flew away, and Syrus chased after him, launching him towards the ground with a powerful punch. Tarnuu returned the favor, driving his shin into Syrus's side, slowly smirking to himself as he skidded back. "Tarnuu..." Syrus glowered darkly. "Let's put an end to this, we can go to Namek and make our wish there. Let's stop this folly."<p>

"Is that right? Tarnuu floated towards the ground, head tilting. Syrus simply nodded, not making the mistake of dropping his guard. "That's quite the offer." Tarnuu chuckled for a moment. "I'd be a fool to pass that up, but then what will I do afterwards?"

"Stupid girl. You should get over this need..." Syrus scowled. "We don't need to remain here on this planet with all of these weaklings. Nobody here can match you or I let's just leave, we're more than powerful enough to destroy anyone who treads near us."

"You expect me to just let go?" Tarnuu questioned. "Just forget all of this?

"Of course." Tarnuu shrugged. "I am practical. There is nothing for us here."

"You know..." Tarnuu's mind was already made up, had been made up. He had enough. "I can't just let them off so easily, nor can I do the same with you..."

"And, what of our wish? Our objective? The thing that we agreed on since the beginning?" He studied Tarnuu carefully as he spoke, searching for any twitches or reactions. "What more can you do here?"

"I can do a lot." Tarnuu exhaled an angry breath. "For starters I can beat that hubris moron Vegeta into the ground... The others may get away, but I will hunt them down regardless..."

"So, you go ahead and do this. Kill everyone here, and then move onto the people of this planet... What is there to gain from doing something so foolish, what's the point?" Syrus sneered. "Don't become bloodthirsty."

"You... Stupid...Son of a bitch..." Tarnuu hissed, almost a loss for words. At a loss to formulate words coherently. "I will show you just how bloodthirsty I really am! You've got no idea, you little prick..."

"I'd rather be a stupid son of a bitch than kill those much weaker than I. It is fruitless." Syrus took a stance, eyes glinting as he shifted the balls of his feet. "There are billions of people on this planet, Tarnuu. Billions. I may not appreciate them, but... I won't let you slaughter them just because you're bored and need you thrill of carnage and mayhem... You won't stop here, you'll go onto the next world, and then the next, it'll never end. Not until there's nothing left... There is no way in hell I will let you stoop so low! There is no merit, no pride, no honor in killing a race of people who aren't _even _a _tenth _of your power."

"Is that right?" Tarnuu sneered, beaming towards him, striking high and low forcing Syrus to stay on the move. Syrus stepped back, dodging his punch, but he continued through the movement, dropping one hand to the ground, spun, and swung his foot towards her. Tarnuu raised his arm in front of his face, taking the attack head on without flinching, sliding back from the force of it. "You actually care about them!? These..._Insects!"_

Syrus lunged in the air, Tarnuu's charge carrying him underneath the monster. Tarnuu reached up, locking his grip around his ankle, and slammed him in the dirt leading up with a knee, but Syrus vanished, appearing behind him slamming his knee into Tarnuu's spine knocking him off of her feet. The brute quickly recovered, spinning, and smashing his fist right on his jaw. "Tarnuu..."

"I've already reached my limit!" Tarnuu bellowed, aura flaring viciously around him as lightning cackled and surged in abundance.

"Then... So be it." Syrus grunted, bracing against the waves of force, shifting his stance slightly as he slid back a few feet. "Transform and let us settle this once and for all."

"You should know better than that... This whole planet may cave in on itself if I do that." Tarnuu chuckled deeply, sadistically, a cruel grin stretching across his face. "So be it... We both knew it would come down to this eventually." He turned his head to the side, getting a satisfying crack as he worked a kink out of his neck. "Let us dance one last time!"


	52. Chapter 52

_Previously _

Tarnuu lashed out again, Syrus swiftly ducked under his kick. He twisted, swinging his other leg around in a wild heel kick, knocking Tarnuu to the ground. Tarnuu was already on his feet, dashing and ramming his fist into his stomach, forcing the oxygen from his lungs.

Tarnuu flew away, righting himself and blocked Syrus's blinding follow up attacks. He pressed his own attack, fists and shins smashing, pushing Syrus back steadily with brute force. "I forgot what it was like..." Tarnuu chuckled. "Fighting you always makes my blood boil." He emphasized the last part.

Syrus appeared behind him, and Tarnuu whirled around second later, raising his hand to block. A punch was never thrown, a volley of red energy spheres from his hands slammed into him, driving Tarnuu into the ground. He shot down towards him, aiming a punch for his abdomen, but Tarnuu snatched him by the wrist, smashing an elbow into his sternum and let the impact carry him away.

Halting his tumble, Syrus floated down towards Tarnuu. "You are as problematic as you were before" Syrus commented.

"Haaaa!" Tarnuu screamed, eyes narrowing as he shot towards the bane of his existence, aura blazing around him as he sent a mighty swing forward he slammed his fists and shins into Syrus's repeatedly cracking and shattering the ground around them, splitting mountains nearby as they rapidly exchanged blows snapping their respective heads from left to right and actually forcing each other back and leaving trenches in the dirt.

Syrus smirked, tasting blood in his mouth, lunging forward and snapping his arm up, clenching Tarnuu's wrist and leaned back slamming his foot into his face, gritting his teeth as Tarnuu's knee crashed into stomach. It actually hurt, a good deal, but he'd give credit where it was due. "Come on!" Syrus snarled, smashing the back of his fist across Tarnuu's head, shoving him back further, but was met by a brutal knee that sent him skidding across the ground.

"RAAAAHHHH!" Tarnuu screamed in rage, with a mighty heave of his aura he shot forward littered in cuts and gashes.

Syrus's scowl creased as he smashed his knee into the center of Tarnuu's abdomen drawing a pained gasp from him for good measure he punched him right on the jaw, aiming to finish him off with a vicious punch to the jaw, but Tarnuu grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground, whipping him towards and through a mountain.

Syrus quickly recovered slamming one fist across Tarnuu's side and one foot into the ground, shooting forward with a wild scream while Tarnuu shot back, quickly rebounding and shooting back towards him. "I should have known that wouldn't keep you down!" Tarnuu smirked catching Syrus by the wrist before his chop could connect. _Heh, so he's trying to use his speed to disorient me... No, he is trying to goad me to overextend on my strikes, well then..._

"Come on!" Tarnuu snapped, barreling right into Syrus with one fist forward, the next one already lashing out in quick succession with his shins. Syrus blocked the first punch deftly, dodging passed the second and struck out, shins colliding with Tarnuu's as they fought for supremacy. The two disappeared once more, appearing high the air as their violent clash rocked and shattered the landscape.

"Raagghhhh!" Tarnuu yelled, flaring his golden aura out around him as he put on a sudden burst of speed, rocketing one fist forward. Syrus blocked the blow with his forearm, teeth gritting as he slid back struggling to bring himself a halt. Tarnuu snarled, shooting towards him with vehemence both darting across the ground their battle commenced in loud shock waves and thrashing limbs rattling the entire landscape around them.

Tarnuu narrowed his eyes, dodging a vicious uppercut, that would have no doubt make him bite his tongue off, and swiveled away from a swift elbow, he pressed his attacking swaying down, and lashing out with a horrendous straight aiming to knock his head off.

Syrus hastily blocked it with his raised forearm, snarling in pain as he slid back against the ground tearing away at his feet. Syrus tanked his punch to the stomach, powering through with sheer fury, smashing his face clean into Tarnuu's as the larger man slammed an elbow across his temple, sending them flying back and through a cliff face.

* * *

><p><em>This is madness...<em> Nail shot his eyes back and forth, head whirling every which way. "Are you keeping up with their movements?"

"I can, just barely." Trunks nodded, setting his jaw with a tight knit expression. "But, I'm not able to catch all of their movements. How about you Goku?"

"Well, yeah." Goku winced. "But, they're moving too fast for even me to read them sometimes."

_This isn't good... _Okita scowled up at the two battling titans. _If we even try to interfere, things will take a turn for the worse... But, if Tarnuu is pushed... And, he transforms... _He growled under his breath, eyes narrowing to slits. _That can't happen!_

_This battle will go either way... _Celera thought silently. _Both of them are still holding back a great deal__...But...Tarnuu... His ki ikeeps increasing as this battle continues... _She balled her fists at her sides. _I'm getting a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

><p>The fighters phased back into sight as a energy sphere launched by Syrus was smacked aside by Tarnuu, and his last second twist left him open. They both slammed their elbows against the other's, pushing and shoving. Tarnuu flew away, and Syrus chased after him, launching him towards the ground with a powerful punch. Tarnuu returned the favor, driving his shin into Syrus's side, slowly smirking to himself as he skidded back. "Tarnuu..." Syrus glowered darkly. "Let's put an end to this, we can go to Namek and make our wish there. Let's stop this folly."<p>

"Is that right? Tarnuu floated towards the ground, head tilting. Syrus simply nodded, not making the mistake of dropping his guard. "That's quite the offer." Tarnuu chuckled for a moment. "I'd be a fool to pass that up, but then what will I do afterwards?"

"Stupid girl. You should get over this need..." Syrus scowled. "We don't need to remain here on this planet with all of these weaklings. Nobody here can match you or I let's just leave, we're more than powerful enough to destroy anyone who treads near us."

"You expect me to just let go?" Tarnuu questioned. "Just forget all of this?

"Of course." Tarnuu shrugged. "I am practical. There is nothing for us here."

"You know..." Tarnuu's mind was already made up, had been made up. He had enough. "I can't just let them off so easily, nor can I do the same with you..."

"And, what of our wish? Our objective? The thing that we agreed on since the beginning?" He studied Tarnuu carefully as he spoke, searching for any twitches or reactions. "What more can you do here?"

"I can do a lot." Tarnuu exhaled an angry breath. "For starters I can beat that hubris moron Vegeta into the ground... The others may get away, but I will hunt them down regardless..."

"So, you go ahead and do this. Kill everyone here, and then move onto the people of this planet... What is there to gain from doing something so foolish, what's the point?" Syrus sneered. "Don't become bloodthirsty."

"You... Stupid...Son of a bitch..." Tarnuu hissed, almost a loss for words. At a loss to formulate words coherently. "I will show you just how bloodthirsty I really am! You've got no idea, you little prick..."

"I'd rather be a stupid son of a bitch than kill those much weaker than I. It is fruitless." Syrus took a stance, eyes glinting as he shifted the balls of his feet. "There are billions of people on this planet, Tarnuu. Billions. I may not appreciate them, but... I won't let you slaughter them just because you're bored and need you thrill of carnage and mayhem... You won't stop here, you'll go onto the next world, and then the next, it'll never end. Not until there's nothing left... There is no way in hell I will let you stoop so low! There is no merit, no pride, no honor in killing a race of people who aren't _even _a _tenth _of your power."

"Is that right?" Tarnuu sneered, beaming towards him, striking high and low forcing Syrus to stay on the move. Syrus stepped back, dodging his punch, but he continued through the movement, dropping one hand to the ground, spun, and swung his foot towards her. Tarnuu raised his arm in front of his face, taking the attack head on without flinching, sliding back from the force of it. "You actually care about them!? These..._Insects!"_

Syrus lunged in the air, Tarnuu's charge carrying him underneath the monster. Tarnuu reached up, locking his grip around his ankle, and slammed him in the dirt leading up with a knee, but Syrus vanished, appearing behind him slamming his knee into Tarnuu's spine knocking him off of her feet. The brute quickly recovered, spinning, and smashing his fist right on his jaw. "Tarnuu..."

* * *

><p>Currently<p>

"Then... So be it." Syrus grunted, bracing against the waves of force, shifting his stance slightly as he slid back a few feet. "Transform and let us settle this once and for all."

"You should know better than that... This whole planet may cave in on itself if I do that." Tarnuu chuckled deeply, sadistically, a cruel grin stretching across his face. "So be it... We both knew it would come down to this eventually." He turned his head to the side, getting a satisfying crack as he worked a kink out of his neck. "Let us dance one last time!"

Syrus settled on a glare.

_I've been waiting for this moment... _Tarnuu growled softly, letting out a roar. He suddenly grew a few inches taller and his muscles bulged, becoming engorged and even more hulking, his hair waved violently within his aura before spiking to end and changing to a bright gold with crackling streaks mixed in. A sickly yellow aura surged around him before glowing and encompassing his entire body. Pulsing as veins began to bulge on his head and neck.

"What in the world-" Goku quickly raised his arm and blocking the glaring light from piercing into his eyes. _He's a Super Saiyan two definitely... But why is hair and his aura...They've changed... I'm not going to be able to handle this...At the rate his ki is continuing to increase._

_No! _Okita clenched his fists until his arms vibrated from the tension.

We need to get out here!" Nail shouted.

"We need to kill him before he can transform!" Okita interjected.

"Wait!" Goku shouted. "His power is still continuing to grow!" _This I have to see._

"That's why we need to go!" Yamcha persisted. "We'll be blown away at this rate!"

Trunks clenched his teeth. "At this rate he's going to..."

Tarnuu advanced towards Syrus steadily with a bloodthirsty grin. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long..."

Syrus slid into a stance. "Why did you refuse to listen to reason!?"

"Nggghhh..." Tarnuu stopped, his head craning up as he looked at the sky, slowly turning his eyes onto Syrus. A sadistic smile crossed his face. "Grrrr... RAAAHHHH!" Waves of energy exploded from him, indenting the ground where he stood and carving outwards, throwing the fighters back, including Syrus.

"Ah shit!" Yamcha complained flying head of heels.

"What's with this guy?" Celypa screamed, shocked. She barely halted her wild flipping. "He still wasn't at full power, even after all of this time...What is he..."

Tarnuu's eyes glowed with a violent golden and light, slowly flickering at first before pusling rapidly. There were no limits on his power after this, finally he'd be able to go full power and let loose. "RAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" His aura surged around him, his veins starting to swell even more, the ground booming and indenting in on itself from his dense ki, lightning erupted radically above, and Tarnuu's scream turned into a pained roar. "RRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now what is he doing?" Vegeta hissed, steadily sliding back despite trying to stay rooted. The light and force was too much.

Part of Tarnuu's face and body shattered. Bright gold energy flickered from inside of him as the rest of his face slowly began to tear and chip awat. The brightness grew to unbearable heights, until his own body couldn't withstand it any longer, his aura surged more becoming more vicious and pulsing radically against the ground, his hair a wild frenzy. The pain was unbearable, his skin was peeling and tearing, his very ki was pulling him apart from the inside out, and his muscles were ready to explode. It burned. He pushed. He screamed.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Tarnuu let out a pained scream. It exploded viciously. First his body. Blazing bright gold and surging with electricity. His body shrouded in the blinding light, wholly consumed consumed in a fiery flash as he was blown apart from the inside out, wild ki exploding from his body in all directions as it shattered from the sheer force of the explosion.. The roar of the energy deafened everyone, spilling shock waves of force all around them tearing mountains and cliff faces to pieces... And, finally it receded back into silence. Dead silence..

"Don't tell me he's..." Yamcha muttered, eyes widening in disbelief. "His ki...W-We can't beat this guy..."

"How is it possible for someone to be so...strong..." Shaello muttered, feeling her resolve starting to slip.

"He's actually done it..." Vegeta muttered, eyes dilating. He rarely felt fear, but Tarnuu's ki was... "He's...ascended beyond...But, what happened to all the wounds I inflicted on him!?"

"Did he just kill himself?" Ivory frowned as the light began to fade. "Okita?"

"No..." Okito glowered into the fading light before glancing at Ivory. "He's still in there...He's discarded a shell or something like that...Almost like what we saw wasn't really him in the first place...This isn't good..." This transformation reminded him of Freiza's final form, as if it was revealing Tarnuu's true form and what they seen was just his husk. "Now he's not holding back anymore...From this point on he's at full power."

"No kidding..." Krillin took a step back.

Tarnuu, surprisingly now towered over only a few of them and had gotten much shorter than before,standing at about six feet. His muscles dense and sleek, bulging and rippling down his entire body-he wasn't nearly as massive, but he was still wider shoulder to shoulder than most of them. His hair was stark white and spiked even further to end, it was looked ridiculous, and fell as far down as the back of his thighs waving gently in the pulse of his aura. A lucid white aura surged around him- pulsing as if it was beating with his heart. Lightning enshrouded him, and was much more radical and crackled wildly, actually spearing across the terrain in forks into a mountain

His ki was _gargantuan_ easily dwarfing any of theirs.

"Wow..." Celypa was more than shaken, but was still amazed at the sight and Tarnuu's. "I forgot my camera and scouter too, bummer."

"Now isn't the time for jokes..." Okita grounded out between in a low hiss. _We had a chance before...Even if it was slight...But...Now..._

"Is that really the same guy...? Yamcha questioned after he composed himself just enough. "He doesn't look anything like Tarnuu...And, what happened to all the injuries he suffered? There's not a single scratch on him!"

"I..." Trunks narrowed his eyes, carefully observing the man before him. "He's the same, but...Different..."

_What ki... _Nail struggled not to shake, he could sense ki very acutely...Tarnuu's ki felt like it was a planet getting smashed onto him. Not to mention there was something...Ghastly about it. _I can't sense him struggling to control this ki at all either, this isn't good..._

_Normally, power like this would be out of control... _Celera silently observed what used to be a behemoth, now looking quite average if it wasn't for his white hair and outrageous power. Her eyes flicked onto Nail. He seemed to be having similar thoughts. _However...He's got great control and...He seems to have stabilized it...Despite how massive it is, there isn't the slightest wild fluctuation in his ki..._

"You see..." Tarnuu's voice cut through the tense atmosphere. He flexed his muscles working the tension through his body while slowly inhaling the crisp and electric filled air. Pushing himself this far was always rough and took extreme focus on his part, the power he exerted could have harmful effects on his body if he wasn't careful, and was very volatile for that matter. If he let himself slip to rage or anything of the sort, even a stray thought...He would kill himself with his own energy. "Aside from Saiyan calls I also have Frieza's family's cells...They're quite a resilient and powerful race, but that's not where their strength lies..." He chuckled, noting the rage filled eyes of Vegeta and Celera locking onto him. "Their true strength is the fact they can survive anywhere, and survive even the most severe of wounds...But, there's also something else."

"You bastard!" Vegeta roared, spit and blood flying from his mouth. "I didn't think you were just like them! You...!"

"Whenever Frieza was damaged in his lower forms...When he transformed...All the wounds and injuries he suffered were wiped away..." Celera practically grounded out, posture becoming stiff. To think Gero would be _this precise... _Even Cell didn't have this, of course there was regeneration, but...This was something completely different-regeneration took a toll on ki stores after awhile, Tarnuu was renewed completely. Cell couldn't transform so easily, and needed to absorb 17 and 18. "Damn it...I should have..."

"Correct!" Tarnuu shouted, unable to stop the smirk from crossing his face. Seeing the looks on all of their faces was grand enough, but Vegeta's and Celera's were boiling over. Of everyone gathered, they had the most confrontations with Frieza-and Vegeta knew just about everything there was to know about the now dead tyrant. "And...With the Saiyan cells I've gotten stronger since I've recovered from horrific injuries. In short, you're all as good as dead. But, don't worry, I'm going to finish of all of you when I'm done with Syrus."

"I'm standing right here..." Syrus growled, eyes glinting dangerously. "You're much stronger than before Tarnuu...I see they really did a number on you."

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet!"

"No, I'm just wary." Syrus scowled throwing his arms down and letting out a low grunt. A blistering white aura surged around him before pulsing outwards throwing his hair up to its maximum, forcing it to stand up on end more than before and had the same pitch black tone as his eyes. He had one arm extended, fist pressed into Tarnuu's face as the man's fist was pressed into his own.

* * *

><p>Tarnuu sped forward, smashing through a slab of rock and striking out with his left fist. Syrus swung his forearm deflecting the thunderous punch with a violent swipe. Syrus grunted, bracing against the force and turn, swinging his leg around and slamming it across his jaw pushing forward with all his strength. Tarnuu slid against the battered ground, feet digging trenches as flexed his arms. Tarnuu dashed towards him, the gap almost nonexistent between them, and spun slamming his shin right into Syrus's torso, forcing a small amount of blood to fly from his mouth.<p>

Syrus heaved, aura blazing as he sped away, a small scowl crossing his face as he dodged Tarnuu's follow up attack and kicked him across the face. He pressed his attack, slamming punch after punch, kick after kick, knee after knee forward. Tarnuu returned the favor slamming his hands, forearms, and shins into the powerful blows deflecting them aggressively and sending crushing waves out around them. "You're still the same."

"Haaaaa!" Syrus snapped his arm forward unleashing a violent stream of ki, quickly swiveling, putting on a sudden burst of speed and unleashing another quick flourishing wave of energy blasts.

Tarnuu dashed back, smacking away the first projectile and evading the timed barrage, eyes flicking between the blasts and Syrus's flashing movements. Syrus appeared behind him in a quick flash, the movement was anticipated, and Tarnuu raised his leg swiftly, pointing his knee. The punch was blocked, and with a cunning smirk Tarnuu lashed out with his other leg, jumping up and off the ground watching with anticipation as it slammed into Syrus's stomach driving him back and the man's heel cracked across his jawline.

They shot towards one another, aiming a swift punch for the other's once more, but Tarnuu snatched him by the wrist, smashing his elbow right into Syrus's face, with a snarl, Syrus yanked himself free following up with a vicious punch to Tarnuu's side, the impacts hurling them both away from each other.

Halting his tumble with a small impulse, Tarnuu floated down towards Syrus, who was staring at him, slowly hovering towards the ground as well. "You've gotten stronger, Tarnuu. A lot stronger than I was expecting." He commented.

They both vanished, shock waves rocking the landscape as their deadly dance recommenced.

Tarnuu shifted rapidly in a show of quick footwork, deflecting a kick with his palm, and lashing out with a series of his own. Three connected, and with hast he quickly raised his forearm to block another series of punches from Syrus.

"Haaaa!" Syrus screamed, eyes narrowing as he shot around his foe's leg, eyes blazing as he sent a mighty swing forward, slamming his fists into Tarnuu's repeatedly, rapidly exchanging blows snapping their respective heads from left to right until they broke the stalemate, ramming their faces into each other.

Tarnuu smirked tasting blood in his mouth. With surprising speed he lunged forward, snapping his arm up, clenching Trunk's wrist and leaned forward throwing his other hand into his face, gritting his teeth as Syrus bent bent back, swinging him down and posing a blast for his face. It actually hurt, a good deal, but he'd give credit where it was due. "RAAHH!" Tarnuu snarled at last, smashing the back of his fist across Syrus's head as they both recovered, spinning off the ground by the palms of their hands and pivoting several feet back from one another.

"Skipping the warm up I see..." Tarnuu smirked slightly.

* * *

><p>The earth's fighters stood together in the devastated mountain range, holding their breath as the long and intense battle with Syrus and Tarnuu continued to rage. Many of the mountains had been vaporized or destroyed by their blasts and collisions.<p>

Yamcha broke the silence first, naturally "So, are we all really going to stand right here?" He gestured at the battle. "Tarnuu is probably stronger than most of us combined, and Syrus looks like he's really giving him a run for his money. That big bastard isn't smirking at all."

"I may be stupid for saying this." Yamcha spoke up again, glancing back and forth between the two forces of nature, eyes not even able to keep up with the majority of their movements. "But, we should get out of here. Why wait around for one of those two to finish each other? They're only going to come after us."

"You should feel stupid." Vegeta grated through clenched teeth. If looks could kill. "These two are both pushing the tempo of this fight every chance they get. If there's even the slightest bit of hesitation, it's over."

"What do you-"

Shaello frowned, as if he recalling something. "But, at this rate they could be fighting for hours..."

"If they continue as they have, only using hand to hand for the most part..." Celera shook her head, furious that she couldn't do anything more than watch. "Their battle will last hours, and ki blasts at this point...Even concentrated would be a waste on their part..."

"Which gives us more than enough time to seize our chance." Ivory said, looking towards Vegeta. His eyes narrowed briefly. _But, that guy wasn't bluffing at all... And, after what Tarnuu did to all of us...We can't screw this up._

"You're going to actually try and kill them!?" Yamcha looked ready to lose his sanity.

"We might be better off letting them kill each other." Celypa was all for a good fight, but there was a very thin line between that and absolute suicide.

"Finally! The voice of reason!" Yamcha snapped.

_It's a long shot...But...It might just work. _Trunks thought silently. _It's better than the Spirit Bomb, at any rate..._

_They're too focused on each other to worry about us...If we can find one opening... _Nail watched the high speed and down right ferocious clash intently. _But, they'd both be on us faster than I can blink if we miscalculate...Goku doesn't seem to be too worried, but..._ Nail pressed two fingers to his nose. He knew Goku was too merciful, but he could read people very well. "The scale of their battle will allow us one chance, and only one chance...If we're lucky we can finish both in one move."

_"_And, then have one of them coming right for us..." Vegeta muttered, eyes on the ground.

Okita crossed his arms tightly over his chest, hissing through his teeth.

"Hey, Goku... What do you think?" Shaello asked worriedly. She looked up at him, carefully looking over him. He was tense and ready, but the absence of...Angst...Fear that he had with Cell seemed to be gone, at least for this moment.

"Tarnuu is evil, there's no doubt about that. He's made his intentions clear..." Goku said warily, fists clenching as his legs began to shake for a moment from fatigue. His eyes locked onto Tarnuu, then Syrus, carefully reading their expressions...Their eyes. "But... Syrus, he seems to be different, somehow..."

"What do you mean?" Krillin exclaimed. "They're both evil! Syrus wouldn't hesitate to kill us if he had the chance!"

"I agree with Krillin." Yamcha said.

"Look...I can't explain it very well." Goku narrowed his eyes for a moment, tone growing serious. "But...We'd be better off if Syrus wins rather than Tarnuu."

"In any case." Celera spoke up, steering the conversation back on course. "For now we'll just bide our time until an opening presents itself. When an opening does present itself, we take it, but until then none of us make a move."

Vegeta scoffed loudly, but didn't argue against the plan.

Goku sighed, blowing a bang from in front of his eyes. He nodded after a moment. _I can't shake this feeling though..._

"That's probably our best chance..." Nail agreed.

* * *

><p>The two phased back into sight. A sonic boom carved across the landscape and two energy sphere didn't surprise Tarnuu or Syrus. Both strained and their last second twists left them open just slightly. Tarnuu slammed an elbow into Syrus's chest as he rammed his palm beneath his chin, both pushing hard against each other. Syrus shot away, and Tarnuu chased after him pushing him back with a quick flurry of ki blasts.<p>

Syrus flipped back, slamming his feet onto the face of a mountain, and surged back with a quick burst of energy.

"You're not going to beat me this time, Syrus!" Tarnuu snarled, he flinched forward, fist swinging up, blocked horrendously by Syrus's shin, the impact forcing them both to fly up into the air. Syrus swiveled, appearing above him and smashing his knee into the small of Tarnuu's back launching him down towards the ground. Syrus appeared at his side lashing out with a quick elbow, hissing as a gash split across his skull, paying Tarnuu back by smashing the tip of elbow across his head and tearing a gash into his skull.

Tarnuu floated down towards the remnants of a mountain, landing on the edge of it, cracking his neck a few times. "No...This time I will win!"

Syrus landed silently in front of him, a scowl crossing his face.

They both growled snapping their fists forward at full speed towards each other, their blows connected snapping their heads back. Tarnuu snapped his hands forward snatching Syrus by the wrist and slammed his knee directly into his stomach drawing out a loud gasp. Syrus grunted swinging his leg up, slamming it into Tarnuu's mouth forcing him to release him.

Syrus pressed his attack lunging forward and slamming both feet into his chest, driving him back into the ground. Tarnuu heaved, swiping viciously to the side, cracking his fist across Syrus''s mouth sending him flying back as he skidded to a stop.

Tarnuu dashed towards him, striking high and low forcing Syrus back as their blows battered against each other.

Syrus stepped back, dodging his punch, continuing through the movement, and slammed one fist across his jaw springing off the ground swinging his foot towards his collarbone.

Tarnuu hissed, crossing his arms in front of his face, taking the attack head on, grunting from the tremendous force behind it. Syrus lunged, Tarnuu's charge carrying him right into Syrus. They smashed into each other.

Syrus twisted sharply just as Tarnuu's nearly slammed him in the dirt leading with his foot, and vanished, appearing behind him, and slamming his fist into Tarnuu's side as he foot crashed into his face. knocking them both back for several steps.

Tarnuu blurred into motion, pursuing him, their soaring forms and auras slamming in midair trading furious, high speed blows. Punches, kicks, knees, and elbows were dealt out and exchanged. Syrus slammed two punches across his jaw, Tarnuu slammed a knee into his stomach and a forearm to his chin, he followed up, kicking him in the ribs sending him shooting off to the side.

Tarnuu shot after him sending a punch for his chest, but at the last second Syrus dodged with a sharp spin, slamming his shin into him into his face.

Syus narrowly escaped the darting blue sphere of energy, dashing in with a quick flourish of his legs, slamming his shin against Tarnuu's stomach, forcing him back as the ground tore around itself apart around them. Tarnuu pressed his attack taking advantage of the brief pause, latching onto his wrist with one hand, and swung him around slamming him face first into the dirt and rammed two punches across his face and ribs.

Syrus twisted onto his back grabbing a hold of his neck, and sprung up heaving Tarnuu up with one arm and shoved him back with a quick blast. Tarnuu grunted, flaring his aura up in a wild golden storm and sent the sphere flying overhead; spotting an afterimage fade, and another ki blast shooting towards him from above he lunged. Tarnuu smirked, looping in a tight curve, and turned around sharply backhanding the next two blasts away with some effort.

* * *

><p>Tarnuu blocked the overhead swing, dashing in towards Syrus's guard landing a sharp elbow to his stomach, unable to block the return kick that knocked him several feet back.<p>

He took advantage of the brief pause, and swung his hand forward, unleashing a torrent flame-like ki blasts.

Syrus twisted and weaved away from the accurate surges, kicking Tarnuu's arm, sending the rest of the blast up towards the sky. Tarnuu snarled, jumping away from smaller man sending another barrage of ki blasts shooting towards him from behind like homing missiles. Syrus turned sharply, one leg already shooting forward smacking one blast aside, arms flourishing as he batted the blasts away with some effort watching them explode one after the other as they impacted with the ground.

Tarnuu let out an irate shout, slamming his forearm against Syrus chin, the force driving him back as a shock wave erupted between them. Syrus was propelled several feet back. Tarnuu smirked and dashed in, hoping to press the brief advantage. Syrus sped away from his swift punch, turning to the side and looping away.

Tarnuu smashed shoulder to shoulder with Syrus.

He grunted, closing the distance between them with a grasping arm, latching onto Syrus's neck and bringing his head through the ground pushing the rest of his body under with a loud snarl. Syrus grunted once, snapping his fist up, connecting with Tarnuu's jaw.

Their battle resumed at a fever pitch, each of their attacks shaking the surrounding landscape and hills. Finally, after a punch and kick booming through them, they came to a stop dashing a few feet apart, both panting. "Huh...Huh...Huh..." Syrus took steady deep breaths, lungs burning, and with a sharp swipe he whipped away blood that got between his eyes.

"I'm enjoying myself right now, Syrus..." Tarnuu was taking deep and steady breaths himself, paying no heed to the blood running down the side of his face, but whipped away the blood running down his forehead.

"Ngggghhhh!" Syrus halted his flight, coughing up blood once, he snapped his free arm forward, slamming a thunderous punch across Tarnuu's and his foe returned one for good measure, the same spot they had been standing moments before exploded in a cloud of smoke shredding through the ground in gouging cracks. Syrus surged once, dashing up towards Tarnuu and ramming his fist right into his chin, he pulled back his other fist and sent it forward, connecting crisply. Tarnuu grabbed him by the wrist with one hand the other gripping his neck, with one swift movement he rammed Syrus into the ground.

_Shit! _Syrus narrowed his eyes, spotting the quick flash of movement, and swung his palm up catching the vicious punch. With a heave he pressed up, swinging with his free hand just as Tarnuu's other fist cracked against the side of his face. _"_RAAGGHH!" Veins bulging across his arm, and the ground cracking rapidly beneath him, Syrus surged through the thunderous punch, ramming his instep dead center in Tarnuu's chest.

Tarnuu shot back down, just an inch away. He threw a punch. Syrus caught it firmly in his hand before it could even connect. Tarnuu threw another punch, this time with more fury. Syrus strained twisting away from the blow and swinging his wrist downward. Tarnuu could only react as Syrus slammed both knees into his gut, swiftly returning fire by slamming his knee right across Syrus's temple.

Tarnuu swiveled appearing on Syrus's right, vanishing before Syrus's stroke ever came close hitting him. This happened several more times, both vanishing and striking out, before they both tired, and Tarnuu howled in rage beaming right towards him.

Before Syrus could raise his guard, Tarnuu took advantage of his pause, slamming his elbow into the center of his forehead. Syrus nearly cried out in pain, staggering back, only to be met with an punch to the mouth and returning and an elbow to Tarnuu's face and ribs that slammed him into the ground.

Syrus gasped for oxygen, the metallic taste on the tip of his tongue punctuating with iron. His muscles were screaming. The blood dripping from his gash was slitting between his eyes obscuring his vision for the most fleeting of seconds.

Tarnuu shot towards him. One fist smashing clean across his mouth.

Syrus smirked sliding through Tarnuu's guard as he pulled a fist back, and slammed the point of his knee right into the center of his stomach, almost doubling him over and making him spit out some blood, Tarnuu stepped back. Syrus followed up driving his fot forward, Tarnuu dodged the blow by a bare inch slamming his elbow straight across the top of Syrus's face.

"RAAAHHH!" They both followed up by smashing the point of each other's face into the other's, pushing against each other before it became too much and shot back and away, propelled by the shockwave that tore from the center of them.

Syrus flipped across the ground uncontrollably bouncing several dozen times before slamming through several rock formations and a mountain, violently taking some control over his wild tumble and flared his aura, smashing spine first into a twisting rock spire. The impact jarred his bones, but his aura tore through the rock formation forcing him to smash his hand into the ground and slide himself to a stop. "Huuh...Huuh..Uhnn..." He winced once, his back foot digging into the soft earth as he forced himself to remain upright.

Tarnuu shot across the ground bouncing several dozen times before slamming through several rock formations and a cliff face, violently taking some control over his wild tumble and halted himself, smashing spine first into a twisting rock spire. The impact jarred his bones, sending him tumbling back. "Rgggh! Unnhh..Huh...Huh.. Unhh..." He winced, forcing himself to stand as he began wiping blood away before it got between his eyes again, glaring at Syrus, who was slowly getting back to a standing base. "I think you've gotten better..." _He's matching me blow for blow... _He shook his head for a moment, leveling a critical gaze onto his foe. _It's to be expected...Gero was always trying to push the envelope when it came to his creations...However... _

"Have you had enough now, Tarnuu..." Syrus's cold tone broke through their tense silence.

"I've barely caught my stride." Tarnuu said, not quipping, surprisingly his tone was dead serious and biting. He took a calming breath, slowly clenching his right hand's fingers. "Perhaps that time...Instead of going with you when those other androids made their appearance I should have stayed here. I could have taken care of Celera and a few others..." He narrowed his white eyes-void of any irises and pupils. "You've dragged things out...No more games...No more...I'm going to crush you and them all at the same damn fucking time! Prepare yourself!"

"You wouldn't resort to that!?" Syrus snarled, stance immediately shifting and tensing. A radical ki blast was already forming in his hand.

"As long as you're a stain on the bottom of my boot, that is all that matters." Tarnuu said icily. "So long as I crush everyone of them including you, that is all that matters."


	53. Chapter 53

Previously

Tarnuu blocked the overhead swing, dashing in towards Syrus's guard landing a sharp elbow to his stomach, unable to block the return kick that knocked him several feet back.

He took advantage of the brief pause, and swung his hand forward, unleashing a torrent flame-like ki blasts.

Syrus twisted and weaved away from the accurate surges, kicking Tarnuu's arm, sending the rest of the blast up towards the sky. Tarnuu snarled, jumping away from smaller man sending another barrage of ki blasts shooting towards him from behind like homing missiles. Syrus turned sharply, one leg already shooting forward smacking one blast aside, arms flourishing as he batted the blasts away with some effort watching them explode one after the other as they impacted with the ground.

Tarnuu let out an irate shout, slamming his forearm against Syrus chin, the force driving him back as a shock wave erupted between them. Syrus was propelled several feet back. Tarnuu smirked and dashed in, hoping to press the brief advantage. Syrus sped away from his swift punch, turning to the side and looping away.

Tarnuu smashed shoulder to shoulder with Syrus.

He grunted, closing the distance between them with a grasping arm, latching onto Syrus's neck and bringing his head through the ground pushing the rest of his body under with a loud snarl. Syrus grunted once, snapping his fist up, connecting with Tarnuu's jaw.

Their battle resumed at a fever pitch, each of their attacks shaking the surrounding landscape and hills. Finally, after a punch and kick booming through them, they came to a stop dashing a few feet apart, both panting. "Huh...Huh...Huh..." Syrus took steady deep breaths, lungs burning, and with a sharp swipe he whipped away blood that got between his eyes.

"I'm enjoying myself right now, Syrus..." Tarnuu was taking deep and steady breaths himself, paying no heed to the blood running down the side of his face, but whipped away the blood running down his forehead.

"Ngggghhhh!" Syrus halted his flight, coughing up blood once, he snapped his free arm forward, slamming a thunderous punch across Tarnuu's and his foe returned one for good measure, the same spot they had been standing moments before exploded in a cloud of smoke shredding through the ground in gouging cracks. Syrus surged once, dashing up towards Tarnuu and ramming his fist right into his chin, he pulled back his other fist and sent it forward, connecting crisply. Tarnuu grabbed him by the wrist with one hand the other gripping his neck, with one swift movement he rammed Syrus into the ground.

_Shit! _Syrus narrowed his eyes, spotting the quick flash of movement, and swung his palm up catching the vicious punch. With a heave he pressed up, swinging with his free hand just as Tarnuu's other fist cracked against the side of his face. _"_RAAGGHH!" Veins bulging across his arm, and the ground cracking rapidly beneath him, Syrus surged through the thunderous punch, ramming his instep dead center in Tarnuu's chest.

Tarnuu shot back down, just an inch away. He threw a punch. Syrus caught it firmly in his hand before it could even connect. Tarnuu threw another punch, this time with more fury. Syrus strained twisting away from the blow and swinging his wrist downward. Tarnuu could only react as Syrus slammed both knees into his gut, swiftly returning fire by slamming his knee right across Syrus's temple.

Tarnuu swiveled appearing on Syrus's right, vanishing before Syrus's stroke ever came close hitting him. This happened several more times, both vanishing and striking out, before they both tired, and Tarnuu howled in rage beaming right towards him.

Before Syrus could raise his guard, Tarnuu took advantage of his pause, slamming his elbow into the center of his forehead. Syrus nearly cried out in pain, staggering back, only to be met with an punch to the mouth and returning and an elbow to Tarnuu's face and ribs that slammed him into the ground.

Syrus gasped for oxygen, the metallic taste on the tip of his tongue punctuating with iron. His muscles were screaming. The blood dripping from his gash was slitting between his eyes obscuring his vision for the most fleeting of seconds.

Tarnuu shot towards him. One fist smashing clean across his mouth.

Syrus smirked sliding through Tarnuu's guard as he pulled a fist back, and slammed the point of his knee right into the center of his stomach, almost doubling him over and making him spit out some blood, Tarnuu stepped back. Syrus followed up driving his fot forward, Tarnuu dodged the blow by a bare inch slamming his elbow straight across the top of Syrus's face.

"RAAAHHH!" They both followed up by smashing the point of each other's face into the other's, pushing against each other before it became too much and shot back and away, propelled by the shockwave that tore from the center of them.

Syrus flipped across the ground uncontrollably bouncing several dozen times before slamming through several rock formations and a mountain, violently taking some control over his wild tumble and flared his aura, smashing spine first into a twisting rock spire. The impact jarred his bones, but his aura tore through the rock formation forcing him to smash his hand into the ground and slide himself to a stop. "Huuh...Huuh..Uhnn..." He winced once, his back foot digging into the soft earth as he forced himself to remain upright.

Tarnuu shot across the ground bouncing several dozen times before slamming through several rock formations and a cliff face, violently taking some control over his wild tumble and halted himself, smashing spine first into a twisting rock spire. The impact jarred his bones, sending him tumbling back. "Rgggh! Unnhh..Huh...Huh.. Unhh..." He winced, forcing himself to stand as he began wiping blood away before it got between his eyes again, glaring at Syrus, who was slowly getting back to a standing base. "I think you've gotten better..." _He's matching me blow for blow... _He shook his head for a moment, leveling a critical gaze onto his foe. _It's to be expected...Gero was always trying to push the envelope when it came to his creations...However..._

"Have you had enough now, Tarnuu..." Syrus's cold tone broke through their tense silence.

"I've barely caught my stride." Tarnuu said, not quipping, surprisingly his tone was dead serious and biting. He took a calming breath, slowly clenching his right hand's fingers. "Perhaps that time...Instead of going with you when those other androids made their appearance I should have stayed here. I could have taken care of Celera and a few others..." He narrowed his white eyes-void of any irises and pupils. "You've dragged things out...No more games...No more...I'm going to crush you and them all at the same damn fucking time! Prepare yourself!"

"You wouldn't resort to that!?" Syrus snarled, stance immediately shifting and tensing. A radical ki blast was already forming in his hand.

"As long as you're a stain on the bottom of my boot, that is all that matters." Tarnuu said icily. "So long as I crush everyone of them including you, that is all that matters."

* * *

><p>Currently<p>

Tarnuu smirked wildly, his face shadowed by the blistering light of the white sphere that instantly formed in his palm. "I'm going to do what I should have done from the very beginning! Crush all of you like the insect you are!" And with a heaving throw, the sphere shot high into the sky before exploding magnificently sending a piercing light for miles around.

_Does he intend to... _Syrus narrowed his eyes, violently tearing himself out of his thoughts as he blocked a series thunderous punches. Teeth grit, he swung his shin forward, cracking it across Tarnuu's side with explosive force, suffering a punch to the face in return. He shot across the ground, bringing himself to an abrupt halt after a few seconds.

"RAAAHHH!" Tarnuu shouted, extending one arm forward, and letting a huge dome of blue energy burst from his palms carving through the ground leaving nothing short of a rift behind.

Syrus snapped a leg forward, slamming it into the dome of energy straining for a moment as the energy viciously pushed against him. Tarnuu let out another burst of ki forcing Syrus back, and all at once and with a loud shout he sent it skyward. He whirled around, just in time to see Tarnuu's fist slamming against his jaw. He landed a knee to the man's chin, pushing against him.

Tarnuu grinned. "You're starting to fight more defensively now, Syrus."

"Hn." Syrus kicked his legs gently before clenching his fists. Tarnuu always had clout, but his blows actually sent tremors through his bones. _He's feeding off of the blutz waves...In that case..._

Syrus hissed. Tarnuu's barrage came very quickly, but more importantly it was so erratic_._

"If I have to kill you..." Syrus snarled, rocketing towards Tarnuu slamming his fists and shins against his own as they matched each other move for move, their bodies screaming across the landscape and through the air. Tarnuu had a small edge strength wise and had more reach. Syrus was faster and more agile.

"I'll give you a warrior's death!" Syrus roared, launching her fist towards his jaw. Tarnuu dodged at the last second smashing his knee into his stomach and forcing a loud gasp to escape his lips, he followed up with a vicious punch sending Tarnuu back towards the ground and finished with a knee to the chest driving him even deeper.

Tarnuu remained silent tearing the ground around them and sending Syrus, and everyone else flying back. He shot towards the shorter Saiyan, closing the gap, and smashed his fist directly on his mouth hearing him growl softly, he followed through, bringing his other fist into the side against his ribs.

Syrus snapped his arms down, clenching his hands around Tarnuu's wrist and yanked forward, rapidly slamming three kicks into his torso before he knocked away by a swift punch. _Okay..._ Hepushed himself, wiping blood from his chin and between his eyes. "You've gotten a lot stronger."

"As have you." Tarnuu said, pressing his hand against the side of his chin and turning it to the side until it cracked "I'm a little surprised it took you so long to deal with the rest of the clowns, but that's just like you to waste time." He slowly lost his smirk, taking note of Syrus's appearance. His black hair, his black eyes, he looked like a regular Saiyan that hadn't transformed, or can't. _"_Gero seems to have taken a special interest..." He chuckled despite himself.

"I don't need to transform." Syrus said, still breathing a bit heavy. "that's not to say I don't have a limit."

_Cell's ki did feel like a Super Saiyan's, Damn that Gero..._ Tarnuu sneered, clenching one hand tightly. "I see, and you're right you do have your limit! Unlike you I have a tail. When we first fought you should have been more concerned about your tail, and because you weren't I blasted it to ashes. What do you think you'll do to me when I'm ten times stronger than you?!" Tarnuu smirked wildly, his face shadowed by the blistering light of another white sphere in his palm. "This makes three Moon Balls, now. I can stay transformed for days, you fool!"

"I'll finish this, regardless!" Syrus growled.

Tarnuu chuckled darkly, eyes already settling on the bright light-it was already pulsing through him. "Well, looks like your friends are worried. Let's give them a warm welcome!" Tarnuu shouted, pulling his arm back and swinging it up towards the sky with all of his strength. "MOON BALL EXPLODE!" He roared, closing his massive fist, and all at once the glowing ball of light burst in every direction overshadowing the sun's light for a second and casting a glare. He turned his focus onto Celypa, reaching down with both hands and gripping her by the hair, yanking her up as she cried out it pain, and held her above his head. Pointing her right towards the ball in the sky.

Tarnuu's eyes focused more onto the balls of light. The only thing he could hear was the thumping of his heart like a bass drum in her chest. He felt weightless, like his chest was hollow, his entire body was burning. _Kill! Destroy! Kill! _It was a simple impulse, but it's all he could feel, all he could think, but he harnessed that primal aggression. "RAAACCCCKKGGGHHHHH RAAAAGGHHHH!" His voice distorted before cracking as he howled in pain from bones shifting and growing larger, his face expanding and widening as muzzle slowly began to form, his muscles got thirty times as massive than before and his eyes flicked from white to a vicious red.

"Oh shit! Do you guys feel that!?" Yamcha gulped watching as Tarnuu continued to transform, his ki rocketing steadily. "If you guys have any ideas now is the time? And don't tell me we're going to fight that thing!" _I can't die now, I made this far, dying now would be... _

"We improvise!" Trunks shouted.

"That guy is a giant fucking ape! Do you feel his power!? We can't beat him!" Yamcha was grasping at straws.

"We still need to stop him!" Celera shouted, clenching her fist as she glowered at Tarnuu. "Just imagine what he'll do if we just let him run loose! He isn't going to stop with just this planet!"

"We can't stop that!" Krillin objected. "He's even stronger than Celypa when she was a big ape! The only thing we'd be doing is digging our graves trying to fight him!"

"I don't give a damn!" Vegeta howled, flying right towards the mammoth ape.

"I'm with prince dick, that guy really makes me angry! I don't care if he is stronger than me, I'm going to take a chunk out of him before he kills me!" Celypa flew after Vegeta

"RUUAAAGGGHHHHH! RAAAGGHHH!" The pain only increased, but so did the fire in his veins, so did his power. His teeth elongated and he began to grow white fur all over his body, his pants expanding and stretching to house his new giant form. "Raaggghhh!" With a mighty earth shattering roar, that sent out literal waves in every direction, Great Ape Tarnuu raised his mammoth arms unleashing his power. He stretched his arms high overhead, his massive body stretching along with him.

The ensuing destruction was ridiculous.

"I'm going." Goku said, looking to Celera. "You're right. If we don't so something about him now...I'm afraid to think what he'll do when he's finished with us and this planet." His nephew's future was nothing short of desolate and bleak, and now he understood why. Tarnuu laid waste to everything he set his eyes on-he may not be as evil as Cell, but he was far too wild and savage to be left to his own devices.

"I'm going, too." Okita said.

"I'm with you, both of you, you know that." Celera said with a confident smile.

"I'm going too in that case." Krillin walked to Celera's side.

"Count me in too." Ivory raised her hand while trotting over. "Together, we might just pull this off."

"I'm coming too." Shaello ran over to Goku's side. "We're stronger altogether than separate!"

Goku nodded, happy with her confidence.

Nail silently joined them.

"I'm going too then." Trunks clenched his fists. His aura became more jagged and crackled with electricity. "I can't help but feel a lot of this is my fault in the first place, I'll make things right, even if it kills me."

"Guess I'll go too." Yamcha conceded.

* * *

><p>"Heh...Now then, I think I'm going to crush you with my bare hands, first." Tarnuu chuckled, the storm of debris still had yet to settle, but he could see Syrus's glinting eyes through the smoke. "There's nobody that can match me now, not even all of you combined would be enough to stop-" his shout was cut off as Syrus slammed his foot right under his muzzle, hyper extending his neck sending Tarnuu flying into the ground.<p>

Tarnuu easily rose up to his feet, glowering down at Syrus. "I barely felt that." Tarnuu roared, fist connecting solidly with Syrus, sending his body flipping wildly until it crashed into a mountain. Tarnuu lunged, snapping his arm towards Syrus, making to grab her and crush him, but Syrus vanished suddenly, a split second later appearing just a few feet in front of him one arm extended with her palm open. Tarnuu smacked him across the side with his tail.

Syrus winced, coughing out a mouthful of blood as he stood to his feet.

"Not winning as easily as you thought, Syrus!?" Tarnuu asked mockingly.

"I never said it was going to be easy!" Syrus snarled.

Goku, Okita, Yamcha, Krillin, Shaello, Celera, Nail, and Trunks landed next to Syrus.

Vegeta and Celypa slammed right into Tarnuu buzzing around him like an angry nest of hornets.

"Why are you helping me?" Syrus questioned, observing the group carefully.

"Tarnuu is the worse of two evils." Trunks said.

"You're not so bad, and it's not like you've made it your objective to kill all of us. Not that I can see, anyways." Goku nodded to Syrus, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Besides, we can have our fight after we take care of this guy."

"Besides, if we let him roam free he's going to lay everything to waste!" Celera shouted, and with no hesitation shot right towards Tarnuu. _Tarnuu has always been__ beyond reason, but at this point... _

_You think you can match me!_" Tarnuu roared, twisting passed her massive hand and shot downwards punching her right at the front of her muzzle drawing a pained groan out of her, he seen a shadow above him, and before he could react he was sent reeling through four mountains the smoke visible from miles away.

"HAAAAAAAA!"Syrus shouted, readying one hand back with a blast at the ready. Tarnuu growled, turning sharply to face Syrus, and with no hesitation h launched the blast point blank, enraging Tarnuu even more. With a blinding swing Tarnuu smacked Syrus out of the air, despite the man's best attempts to evade. He quickly turned to face his next barrage of attackers. Nail, Okita, Krillin, and Trunks weren't nearly as careless, both fired a barrage of energy beams at him, but they only served as pests, and with a massive roar sent a colossal fist right towards them. Nail threw himself out of the way just at the last second, being launched across the ground by the explosion and sheer force of the attack.

Krillin was swept away along with Okita.

Trunks had no time to ponder it. Tarnuu was already in mid swing. He put on a burst of speed darting to the side leaving a gold trail in his wake, jumping over his meaty arm, dashing up towards his face.

"Oh, look at this." Tarnuu grinned, lashing out with his hand, sweeping from the side, and knocking Trunks face first into the ground. Trunks grunted, heaving himself up, glancing back, and just in time as Tarnuu launched another punch. Vegeta and Celypa slammed into the fist, screaming with everything they had until Tarnuu lunged back and away.

He bellowed mightily, an enormous blast shadowed everything.

Come on!" Tarnuu smacked both Nail, Yamcha, Syrus, Okita, and Shaello towards the ground, sending their bodies flipping wildly across the landscape. He snapped his arm towards Celera, making to grab her and crush her, but Celera vanished suddenly, a split second later appearing just a few feet in front of him one arm extended with her palm open.

_Spirit Cannon! _She shouted mentally, launching the massive wall of energy at Tarnuu, with surprising speed, Tarnuu slammed both hands against the blast holding it bay as it drove him back several inches at a time, with his canines clenched he pressed inward and heaved destroying the blast while sending part of it skyward, but the explosion smashed into him sending him into a nearby mountain. _Damn and I thought my blast would at least drive take off a limb or two... This can't keep going, I'm starting to dig into my reserves and I know it's the same for everyone else! _She jerked her head from left to right. "Son! Nail! Goku!" She shouted. "Do it now while he's still recovering!"

"I got it!" Nail shouted, being the first to recover and being the closest, he dashed in opening his palm and focusing his ki into a giant razor sharp disc He snarled, jumping off of the ground and twisting his torso as he fired the disc forward, it shot forward in a tight arc, homing towards his tail, but at the last second Tarnuu jumped up and over it. "Damn it!" Nail hissed before being sent headlong into Celera, knocking the wind out of her and throwing them both towards the ground.

Goku flew to the side, narrowly escaping the blast that ripped across the terrain. "Okita!" He shouted weaving passed another strike, but didn't see the follow up and was smacked to the ground once again, this time bouncing spine first off of a nearby mountain denting it, he fell to the ground crying out in pain.

Trunks soon collided with him, sending them both sprawling across the ground

"You are all foolish, to the point of naivete." Tarnuu commented, taking slow steps forward, shaking the entire landscape as he glowered at everyone starting to recover. "Don't worry Syrus! You, Goku, Celera, and Vegeta will be the first that I crush with my bare hands..." He stomped a foot down just a few feet from the group, smirking down at the,.

"Fuck you!" Celypa shouted as he hefted his leg up, and brought it down. Celypa braced herself for the impact, but no amount of bracing could cushion this. There was horrendous impact as Tarnuu slammed his foot directly on her arms, jarring every bone. Celypa let out a scream, it had be a long time since she actually felt this degree of pain, Celypa seethed clenching her teeth as everyone else shot passed her. "Not sitting so pretty now are you?"

"Perhaps I'll crush you first!" Tarnuu roared again, swinging and turning at the same time, narrowly missing both Goku and Nail who were moving for his tail. Shaello swiveled through the chaotic and powerful, making sure to not even let them graze her, she locked eyes with the giant ape and snapped her hand forward unleashing a powerful kiai that knocked Tarnuu off of his feet and sending him crashing onto the ground, it felt like the whole planet was shaking.

"Do it now!"

"Super! KA...MEHAME...HAAAAAA!" Celera shouted, throwing her arms down, unleashing the white-bright blue energy beam pouring all the ki into it she could afford.

"Big Bang Attack!"

"KAMEHA...ME...HAAAAA!"

Tarnuu raised one hand and crushed the blasts within his palm as if it were nothing. "What... No way!" Vegeta clenched his teeth, involuntarily staring into those rage filled eyes. A blast rocketed towards him from Tarnuu's mouth, it was too fast, there was no way he was dodging that. Any Saiyan was in a class of their own in this form, but Tarnuu may just be invincible.

Nail and Okita appeared at Tarnuu's side both swinging their arm forward, energy crackling violently within their palms, Tarnuu swung his arms around him, smashing his fist right across Okita and rattling it with Nail's body. Yamcha and Ivory took advantage of the opening rushing in from below as Ivory rushed from the top, Yamcha from the side, Tarnuu smashed into them their blows colliding leaving a loud shock wave in their wake, Tarnuu pushed through them both, Yamcha sent straight through a mountain. He slammed his foot against Syrus, sending him flying back into Okita.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Tarnuu yelled, charging everyone head on. He swung his left leg forward in a wide arc, Celera spun around the strike, sending a blast into his knee, but he swung down, ramming the side of his hand against her ribs snatching her breath away and forcing her to gag and gasp. He took a moment to smirk, spotting several flashes out the corner of his eye.

Syrus, Trunks, Krillin, and Ivory flew in from the side while Vegeta, Celypa, Goku, and Shaello came in from above. Tarnuu swung a fist, sweeping the air with tremendous force and ramming it clear into Yamcha's face, and sending the former bandit spearing clear into two of the first four.

"Hey! Tarnuu!" Vegeta shouted, bolting for the massive Saiyan. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta roared, the colossal wave of ki tore trench through everything within its trajectory, a loud clap booming around them as the impact carried through, Tarnuu grunted, gripping the blast and _threw_ it to the side watching it nearly cleave into Ivory and Celera as it rocketed it high into the sky, vanishing into the depths of space.

Vegeta felt his mouth fall open. Tarnuu just took his blast, and threw it away as if it were nothing. _That was my strongest attack!_

"Just the person I was looking for..." Tarnuu growled, red eyes leering at Vegeta. "Did you really think a technique of that scale would even amuse me, Vegeta? You should know better than anyone just how dangerous I am in this form since I can control it. It was a rarity even for Saiyan Royalty-like yourself, to be able to control this form completely."

"Father!"

"Vegeta!"

Trunks and Celypa peppered Tarnuu in the stomach and face with blasts, while Nail and Yamcha blasted him on the back of the head.

They frowned when their hits had little effect. Trunks hastily dodged a swift elbow, darting to the side and aimed a punch for his jaw.

"Aghh!" Celypa let out a pained scream as Tarnuu twisted and rammed his fist flat against his torso, pushing her into Nail and sending them both carving through the ground. He flicked his eyes onto Syrus and Goku. "So you've both got some fight left..." Tarnuu narrowed his eyes, charging forward with surprising speed, Goku fired a quick barrage of blue energy beams aiming for his torso while Syrus sent a multitude forward just trying to vaporize him.

Tarnuu charged completely through the barrage and with a loud grunt he swung his shin, slamming it into Syrus, sending him crashing Okita, Ivory, and then Vegeta.

Goku cried out in pain, falling across the ground in wild flips as he narrowly evaded a blast.

Shaello appeared in front of Tarnuu, and he reacted accordingly. He swung his massive fist, his trunk-like arm heaving with his power. Shaello flipped over his hulking limb rewarded for her efforts with a sharp punch that sent her flying and colliding with Vegeta.

Trunks charged forward, but Tarnuu smirked, swinging his knee.

They crashed together again, everyone swarming around the massive ape peppering and drowning him in a sea of blasts and strikes, when possible. Tarnuu increased his speed, slipping through Trunks's defense and flooring him with a knee to the sternum. Krillin, Nail, Okita, Ivory, and Shaello dashed from behind, Tarnuu shifted rapidly punching Nail across the face in the same motion kneeing Krillin in the side and elbowing Okita right against his temple. He completed his spin, ramming his knee into Shaello's stomach sending her skyward, he hastily dodged a swift punch from Ivory slamming a fist across her face sending her skidding across the ground, slamming head first into Nail's and Krillin's legs..

"No way!" Shaello clenched her teeth, staring into those rage filled eyes. A blast rocketed towards her from Tarnuu's mouth, it was too fast, there was no way she was dodging this. Tarnuu had always been in his a class of his own. "Aggghhhh!" She cried in pain as she was flung to the ground and felt weight and heat bearing down, before it was completely gone.

Shaello slid to a stop. She blinked, spotting Celera lingering above her, the others swarming around Tarnuu like angry hornets to no avail. They kept getting knocked down and were starting to sustain severe damage, and Tarnuu's ki was... Unbelievable. This was one thing...One person they couldn't beat.

They Barely dodged Okita's, Celypa's, and Nail's flying forms as both were batted away by Tarnuu.

"HAAAA!" Goku and Vegeta charged the massive warrior from the side while Tarnuu slammed Trunks through nearby mountains leaving him covered in heaps of debris.

Krillin and Okita appeared at Tarnuu's side both swinging their arms forward, energy crackling violently within their palms. Tarnuu flexing his arms as they unleashed their barrage, Ivory, Goku, and Vegeta.

Tarnuu grunted, flying through the smok and smashing his shin Vegeta and Goku spearing both into Celera. Okita and Ivory took advantage of the opening rushing in from below as Ivory rushed several meters ahead, Tarnuu jumped, smashing his foot into them. Tarnuu evaded the gleaming blade by just a few inches.

"You look so scared." Tarnuu laughed, taking slow steps forward, shaking the landscape. He stomped a foot down just a few feet from Syrus, eyes darting from him to Goku and Vegeta who were still recovering. He hefted his leg up, and brought it down, Syrus dodged the lumbering blow, but couldn't dodge the sweeping massive hand, and it sent him spine first into a mountain.

"I think it's time I put an end to this." There were horrendous cracks that spread through the ground as Tarnuu slammed his foot directly on their legs, crushing every bone. Syrus a piercing, pained scream.

Syrus seethed, clenching his teeth, and gripping his forehead with one hand, panting and punching the ground around him. "Now, that takes care of you. Now, it's your turn Vegeta and Goku." Tarnuu chuckled cruelly, slowly moving towards them.

_This is fucking ridiculous! _Vegeta screamed mentally, unable to move an inch, his muscles burning, engorged with lactic acid. _Nothing we do is going to have any effect__! _

Tarnuu towered over Vegeta, hefting his leg up and bringing his foot down with terrible force. Vegeta could only muster a heated glare before his mouth gaped open, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Goku cried out in pain as his legs were crushed.

_I can't believe how easily he's ripped us apart... _Trunks clenched his teeth, unable to move an inch as he pushed his forearms into the ground. _I can't give up now...My father, Goku...My time...People are depending on me and need me! I have to keep fighting!_

Celera phased into sight right in Tarnuu's face, rewarded for the movement by a hulking fist rocketing towards her deceptively fast. Despite being so damn big and lumbering Tarnuu was extremely fast, and had complete control. The sharp punch sent her flying and smashing spine first into a mountain, falling head first onto the ground.

Trunks and Okita charged towards Tarnuu's knees swinging his arms forward with all the strength they could muster, unleashing the radical beams of energy.

They crashed together again, Tarnuu's limbs and the warriors. Tarnuu increased his speed, smashing Trunks clear and flooring him. Okita was next, being swatted out of the air and tearing a trench into the ground as he made impact. Krillin, Nail, Yamcha, Ivory, Celera, and Shaello dashed from behind, violently dispersing when Tarnuu shifted rapidly. He completed his spin, ramming his knee into Yamcha sending him skyward, he hastily dodged a swift blast from both Ivory and Celera, swinging his tail around and sending them towards the ground.

Yamcha and Nail shot towards Tarnuu sending a wild blast forward, Tarnuu dodged them, turning just in time avoiding Celypa''s blast, her arms fully extended and smoking with what remained of the blast.

Celypa blinked, realizing, painfully, that she was on the ground.

"SPIRIT CANNON!" Celera roared, appearing above Tarnuu with a blast already beaming right out of her palm. She grunted being grabbed out of the air and swung into a mountain, but the blast connected solidly against Tarnuu's chest drawing a pained groan out of him.

Okita dashed in from the side only to be met by a massive fist sending him flying. Trunks and Shaello charged from the side as Celypa and Celera both came from behind. Tarnuu swung an elbow, the tip slamming into Shaello instantly flooring her, and turned punching Celypa and Trunks back like rag dolls, and rammed Celera through a mountain. Nail darted towards him, energy blast detonating on the beast's back, only alerting him of the Namekian's attack.

Tarnuu swung around, bashing his fist full on with Nail's entire body.

"Haaaa!" Goku screamed, ki flaring wildly for a second as a blast shot out of his hand.

"Dropped your guard!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up to his absolute max, sending a blast right into Tarnuu's left eye. Blood gushed high above them like a geyser, and Tarnuu roared out in pain, heavy feet slamming into the ground as he staggered back both eyes moving towards the injured eye.

"HAAA!" Syrus sent another blast for his good eye.

"UAAAAGGHHHH!" Tarnuu howled in sheer agony, rage and fury pushing through the agony as he nearly collapsed. " What have you done to my face!?" He glowered down at the trio of Saiyans, eyes glinting with pure hatred."I'll crush you like insects!" He snatched them off of the ground, clenching his right hand tightly around them before bringing the left against it and began to squeeze until he heard cracks and their agonizing screams sounded without reprieve.

Yamcha felt his knees give along with his resolve, seeing the picture being painted before him and the current scenario struck its course home. _He's crushing three of the strongest people I know! He just picked them up in his hand and is crushing them! Syrus is supposed to be even stronger than him!_

"Let go of my brother!" Celera shouted, standing her ground and flying right for Tarnuu.

With a roar and three Saiyans still being crushed in his grasp Tarnuu surged towards her his feet leaving craters behind. There was a flash of silver and Celera sped passed him slamming her knee right against his muzzle. causing Tarnuu to stagger sideways, halting his charge. Tarnuu recovered easily enough, but was sent skidding back by Nail's and Okita's well timed blasts.

"Now's our chance!" Trunks shouted, and the warriors powered up in unison shaking the planet with the power they exerted.

"Yaaahhhh!" They charged at Tarnuu from all sides effectively closing him in and extending their arms.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A myriad of bright colored beams shot towards Tarnuu before exploding with gruesome force.

"NOOOOO!" Tarnuu roared as he dodged their charge, smashing Trunks and Ivory to the ground and turned to the others before leveling Ivory and Okita with a sweeping blow. Nail displayed his underused power, stretching one of his arms forward many times its original length, tripping Tarnuu up around the ankles, knocking him off balance long enough for Celera and Yamcha to slide through his guard and slam both feet against his chest.

Tarnuu grunted, skidding back, and recovered within a second charging right back at them.

"Let go of my brother!" Celera shouted, rocketing back up towards her foe and swarming him, dodging with rapid speed as the Saiyan's attacks tore holes into the very landscape. "NOOOWWW!"

"What fury!" Tarnuu chuckled as he smacked her aside completely.

"I see now that we're having little effect on him. I should have done this from the very beginning." Nail set his jaw, gritting his teeth. "HAAAAAAAAA!" With an abrupt, surprisingly rapid convulsion, he grew to many times his normal size. _My power has increased substantially, good thing I practiced this while I was in the Time Chamber. I should be able to deal some significant blows. Just enough for everyone else to exploit. _"Hey, Tarnuu, why don't you just try crushing someone your own size!?"

"Oh, Nail..." Tarnuu chuckled, gleaming red eyes slowly turning onto him along with razor sharp teeth. "I'll have no problem crushing you as well!"

Nail smashed Tarnuu into the ground, crushing the Saiyan under his massive form. "All you have respect for is power!? Is that it!? Or are you just that tainted with evil!?" Nail roared flinging his hand from side to side leveling entire mountains as he plowed through Tarnuu's attacks, sending him flying through them and the ground below. Tarnuu hissed as his face smashed through solid rock, his wounded eye-shut completely started bleeding even more.

"You motherfucker!" Tarnuu roared, swinging a massive fist right at Nail's face, but the Namekian blocked it. They swung back and forth, Tarnuu only using one arm while Nail used both of his. They both plowed through each other's attacks with terrifying force, crashing into and through mountains as they fought for superiority.

Nail finally got the upper hand, slamming his fist right into Tarnuu's ribs staggering the brute before he connected with a cross right to his face sending Tarnuu howling back until he slammed head first through a mountain. One hand clenched, the mammoth ape sent it forward. Nail dodged the blow, using his distinct advantage of having two hands instead of one and rammed his knuckles right into Tarnuu's muzzle, the second fist already smashing across his foe's jaw as it send him crashing through another mountain

"How do you like that!?" Nail's roared, hammering Tarnuu's face and torso with his own massive fists, smashing the debris off of him and forcing pieces into his mouth. "It's time you were dealt with, such evil and savagery-" he trailed off into a pained groan as he was launched off of his feet and sent smashing into the ground, blood gushing all around him. Slowly, he rolled over onto his back, gasping painfully as he stared at the hole in his stomach. _When did he...!? I never saw him move!_

Tarnuu stood over Nail one hand raised in the air, blood dripping from his massive hand. "You may be bigger than me, and busted me up pretty good, but now I am standing on top and you have a hole in your chest!" As he spoke, Nail began to grit his teeth, struggling to sit up. Sneering, Tarnuu rammed his massive foot into the Namekian's chest, starting to shake the landscape with each stomp.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Ivory shouted, throwing her arms down, unleashing the white-blue energy beam pouring all her ki into it. She grimaced once, feeling true fear, as Tarnuu raised one hand and flicked her blast aside as if it were a mere gnat, more frightening than crushing her own like he did the trio of Saiyans before. "No way!" She clenched her, involuntarily staring into those rage filled eyes. A blast rocketed towards her from his mouth, it was too fast, there was no way she was dodging this. Tarnuu had always been in his a class of his own. "Shit!" She cried in pain as she was flung to the ground and felt weight and heat bearing down on her.

"Well, now that I've taken care of them..." Tarnuu observed everyone's fallen form a few miles away, scattered about, some remaining completely still save for the rise and fall of the chest, while Trunks struggled to simply sit himself up. He pointed his focus back onto Syrus, Goku and Vegeta, the duo's hair now black, and faces twisted in agony. He turned his eyes onto Celera, the only one just barely standing. "Well, now how about you come and keep them company?"

Celera took a wary step back before firming her stance, eyes glowering up at Tarnuu...Everyone was down or just too hurt to move. Krillin was buried in debris somewhere, Trunks could barely breathe without wincing, Shaello had yet to move, and Celypa still had yet to move. Three of the strongest warriors she knew were being crushed in Tarnuu's hands. She clenched her teeth, an inferno of rage sweeping through her until it blazed forth in her silver aura. "Put my brother down, _now_!"

"You are in no postilion to be making demands!" Tarnuu bellowed, swinging down. His fist smashed through the ground as Celera flew to the side, partly carried by the impact, and he lashed out again with his leg, launching her to the side.

"What strength..." She coughed, struggling to stand up. She had no time think further, as Tarnuu launched another punch, Celera put on a burst of speed darting to the side leaving a silver trail in wake, jumping over his meaty arm, and dashing up towards him with a blast burning in the palm of her hand. He grinned, lashing out with his hand, sweeping from the side, and knocking her face first into the ground, the blast dissipating harmlessly.

Celera grunted, heaving herself up, glancing back, and just in time as Tarnuu launched another punch. She flew to the side, narrowly escaping it, and shot around and up, her silver aura burning as she weaved passed another strike, but didn't see the follow up and was smacked to the ground once again, this time bouncing spine first off of a nearby mountain denting it, she fell to the ground crying out in pain.

"You are something else, Celera." Tarnuu commented, taking slow steps forward, shaking the landscape around them. "But, you see how hopeless it is now, I have these three crushed within the palm of my hand and the rest of your friends are all laid out or can't even move." He stomped a foot down just a few feet from her, smirking down at her.

"I will not..." Celera grimaced, blood dripping between her eyes.

"I won't toy with you like I have been with these three. I will stomp you out of existence!" He hefted his leg up, and brought it down. Celera braced herself for the impact, but no amount of bracing could cushion this. She was going to be crushed. She wouldn't be able to see Gohan or her son anymore, nor Chi Chi or Goku. Not Krillin either. There were horrendous cracks that tore through the ground as Tarnuu slammed his foot directly onto her, shaking the entire landscape.

"Now, I think it's time I give you three some company." Tarnuu chuckled cruelly, grunting in shock as he staggered back slowly his foot rose, enshrouded in blistering gold energy

_No! No! _Tarnuu's face twisted into a snarl, maybe it was fear, trepidation, rage, or the memories of Frieza. He encountered this back on Namek, but even though he knew it was total garbage, _something _stood before Frieza and proceeded to rip him apart. Frieza couldn't deny it then. This couldn't be a Super Saiyan, though. Not even close. Super Saiyans had yellow-gold hair for the most part, and even if Celypa has green hair, her skin was the same as before. It was nothing like this. Nothing like Celera The glorious and amazing sight of her dark skin, now completely gold, blistering red outlined hair that waved furiously, and those furious blank eyes that never left his own. "I'll end you!"

Celera deftly held his foot at bay, screaming like a banshee as her arms shook under the tremendous strain, her aura starting to shred everything around her and several feet away.

"Don't think this s going to make a difference!" Tarnuu strained pushing against Celera, despite being more than ten times larger than the Saiyaness he wasn't crushing her. _Where did she suddenly get all of this power!? _


End file.
